Our destiny Lies above Us
by Gokash
Summary: Terre du Milieu, 2ème âge, 4ème ère. Bilbo, agent de la GITM, possède un savoir unique et très convoité. Sans ça, jamais sa vie n'aurait été épargnée par ce dangereux groupe de combattants nains, assassins dirigés par Thorin dans une guerre sanglante contre la GITM. Il se retrouve alors contraint d'assister ses ennemis mortels dans une quête folle qui ébranlera ses certitudes...
1. Chapter 1

**Parce que** il n'y aura sans doute jamais assez de Bilbo/Thorin, j'avais envie d'écrire une nouvelle fic sur eux.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi. J'ai juste les OC et l'histoire, qui peut ressembler de loin à un mixte entre la Belle et la Bête et Atlantide, mais normalement, je n'ai rien plagié.

 **Repères techniques :  
**  
\- Se déroule en Terre du Milieu, à l'époque moderne  
\- J'ai choisi de rajeunir Bilbo pour certaines raisons qui se dévoileront plus tard.  
Il a donc 30 ans dans cette fic (encore mineur)  
\- Les explications sur l'intrigue viennent au fur et à mesure.

 **Texte garantie:**

\- Sans OC dans les personnages principaux  
\- Sans inceste

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

oOo  
 **  
Our Destiny Lies Above Us**

oOo

 _3% Loading… Téléchargement en cours, temps estimé : quatre heures et cinquante deux minutes._

— Putain de connexion de merde !  
— Bilbo, que se passe t-il ?

Alarmé par la véhémence des propos du jeune hobbit aux cheveux de miel, habituellement si propre dans son élocution, Anashîm, qui travaillait aux services des archives, dans la pièce voisine, entra dans le bureau du jeune agent supérieur. L'humain brun, originaire du Gondor, s'approcha de l'écran tandis que Bilbo, ses mains triturant ses boucles folles, s'était levé et faisait les cents pas dans la grande salle aux murs couverts d'étagères, portant différents livres, qui dataient de différentes époques et écrits en différentes langues.

— Ce qu'il se passe, c'est qu'il est dix-neuf heure passé, et que si je veux finir ça avant demain, je suis condamné à attendre la fin du téléchargement. Et j'en ai marre de passer mes soirées et mes nuits ici alors que je tout ce que je demande, c'est un transat, une tasse de thé et, enfin, une vrai nuit complète de sommeil !  
— Ha.

Laissant Bilbo retourner face à son écran pour fixer d'un air implorant la barre de téléchargement, Anashîm poussa une exclamation condescendante en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé.

Bilbo était un _hobbit,_ terme communément utilisé pour nommer toute personne originaire de la Comté. Et les _hobbits_ avaient en commun beaucoup de choses, outre leur taille plus petite que la moyenne et leurs joues glabres, à commencer par un sacre quasi-divin au combo : transat-un truc à fumer-thé, du moins, en été, parce que en hivers, la tendance était : canapé-thé-cheminé, qu'ils devaient vivre minimum une fois par jour. Retirez leur ça et vous obtiendrez une créature grincheuse, insupportable et irritable, or, cela faisait bientôt cinq jours que Bilbo, accablé de travail, n'avait pas remis les pieds chez lui. Et vu l'avancement du téléchargement, il était bon pour une nouvelle nuit sur le vieux canapé de la salle s'il voulait être présent à la réception des données pour les analyser sur le champ.  
Anashîm regarda sa montre en faisant la moue, puis il hésita, avant de proposer gentiment, à contre cœur :

— Si tu veux, boss, je peux rester avec toi…

Mais, pour son plus grand soulagement, lui qui avait prévu autre chose de sa soirée, Bilbo fit négligemment signe que non en le congédiant d'un vague signe de la main.

— Ok, dans ce cas j'y vais. J'ai laissé mes rapports sur mon bureau.  
— Je les lirai demain. Ou cette nuit… Je vais avoir du temps à tuer…

Il avait répondu d'un ton maussade et Anashîm eut un sourire gentil :

— Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que je-  
— Certain, va profiter de ta soirée… Toi au moins, tu en as une…  
— Bonne nuit dans ce cas… Avec un peu de chance, Vidalinn passera te voir…  
— Vas-t-en au lieu de dire des conneries.

L'autre s'en alla en s'esclaffant.  
Ce n'était pas que Bilbo ne voulait pas passer du temps avec cet humain qui travaillait sous ses ordres, au contraire, c'était simplement qu'il s'agissait d'un dossier classé secret, comportant notes, photos, scans en tout genre et cartes 3D envoyés par un groupe d'agents-explorateurs de la GITM en mission sous le mythique col du Caradras. Un dossier que seuls quelques A.S., Agents Supérieurs, avaient l'autorisation de consulter.

Car ce qui gisait en dessous de ces Montagnes sans âge et qui avait longtemps été considéré comme une grotte immense était, en réalité, les vestiges d'une cité minière naine, peut-être la plus grande jamais répertoriée à ce jour. Une cité dont le nom est resté gravé dans les mémoires, chuchoté entre érudits et chasseurs de trésors, synonyme de la grandeur légendaire et richissime des peuples des premiers âges, malgré leur chute, plusieurs millénaires plus tôt.  
La Moria.

Mais ça, la GITM s'était bien gardée de partager l'info, afin d'être certaine que le lieu ne soit pas la cible des firmes multinationales à la recherche de matières premières ou, encore, des agences de voyages qui envoyaient les touristes par centaine sur les lieux les plus fragiles sans s'inquiéter de l'impact sur l'éco-système ou sur les fouilles archéologiques. Quand ce n'était pas le pire : le reste des peuples nains qui revendiquaient, souvent dans le sang, les vestiges passés de leurs ancêtres richissimes et qui ne faisaient rien d'autre que s'asseoir sur les tas d'or exhumés, gelant toute fouille historique ou toute tentative d'exploration.

Basée sur Fondcombe, la GITM était, à la base, suppléée aux royaumes sylvestres qui l'avaient créée, il y a quelques milliers d'années, dans le but de protéger les trésors de cette terre, tâche qu'elle revendiquait encore aujourd'hui, entre autre, dans l'ombre et en marge de la société moderne actuelle, peu de monde se doutant de son existence. Et elle était maintenant une organisation indépendante bénéficiant d'un statut non gouvernemental, sur laquelle la justice des différents royaumes n'avait aucune prise.

En plus de protéger les sites les plus enfouis, la GITM possédait une petite section qui se chargeait d'étudier et découvrir tout ce qui était à savoir sur ce genre de lieu, et ça, c'était le domaine du hobbit.

Bon historien, Bilbo était, et ce malgré son jeune âge –tout juste la trentaine-, l'un des rares érudits à maitriser plusieurs langues anciennes, certaines totalement disparues et oubliées. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était si indispensable aujourd'hui à la GITM, qui l'avait mis à la tête de la section d'étude. Tout comme cela expliquait pourquoi il était constamment surchargé de travail.

Les meilleurs agents lui envoyait H24 toutes les trouvailles qui comportaient la moindre trace d'écriture, des quatre coins du monde, inscriptions ou runes, toutes ces choses qui semblaient posséder un secret du passé, ces objets du quotidien qui trahissaient aujourd'hui la manière dont vivaient les gens selon les différentes époques, que son équipe se chargeait de traduire, puis d'analyser et étudier.

Lui s'occupait des textes écrits dans les langues les moins courantes, car, même s'il possédaient dans ses agents quelques excellents linguistes en Quenya ou en Sindarin, et même un en Entique ancien, les choses n'en allaient pas de même pour les langues communes des premiers âges, ancêtres de celle parlée aujourd'hui et qui n'avaient cessé d'évoluer et de changer, ou, pire : le Khuzdul, totalement oublié, même des nains.

Il avait maintenant une solide connaissance de l'histoire de ce monde, grâce à tous ces textes sur lesquelles il avait pu travailler, de la lettre d'amour écrite en Khuzdul datant du quatrième âge du premier temps, jusqu'au code pénal du premier âge rédigé dans l'ancienne langue avant sa première métamorphose.

 _3% Loading… Téléchargement en cours, temps estimé : huit heures et trente-deux minutes.  
_

— Arg.

Le cri d'agonie du hobbit passa inaperçu dans le silence de cette aile déserte des locaux de Fondcombe. Seuls patrouillaient un peu plus loin les soldats chargés de la sécurité du bâtiment consacré aux recherches, un peu à l'écart du reste de la GITM, qui trônait au centre ville. Tous les membres de son équipe, les traducteurs, chercheurs, érudits et historiens, étaient certainement au Cercle, le restaurant affilié aux membres de l'organisation, pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas passer la soirée seuls chez eux, à fumer leur clope en commentant les dernières découvertes ou alors en écoutant les récits des agents tout juste rentrés de mission.

Le hobbit soupira en lorgnant sur son écran, puis il quitta son bureau, attrapa un livre quelconque et s'installa dans le vieux canapé de la salle, son meilleur compagnon ici bas. Ayant commencé sa journée à six heures trente, journée simplement ponctuée d'une dizaine de courtes pauses sandwich, si on pouvait appeler ça des pauses, Bilbo estimait qu'il avait le droit de ne rien faire de constructif ces prochaines heures. Surtout qu'il se doutait bien que, à partir du moment où il aurait réceptionné ces données, les choses ne seront plus de tout repos. D'après les premières analyses des agents sur le terrain, il s'agissait de quelque chose qui avait abrité une civilisation entière pendant de nombreux siècles lors des premiers âges. Des nains en plus, la race la plus secrète, peut-être que de nouveaux livres seront exhumés, de quoi en savoir plus sur le premier peuple à avoir foulé la Terre du Milieu.

Bilbo n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec le Khuzdul, il en avait les rudiments, suffisamment pour savoir qu'il redoutait déjà toutes ces nuits qu'il passera bientôt à bloquer sur une racine consonantique inconnue, sur ces phrases à double sens dont les enfants de Mahal étaient friands, beaucoup de mots étant traduisibles par une chose et son contraire, beaucoup d'autres mots ne possédaient tout simplement pas de traduction.  
Peu pressé d'y être, il commença à feuilleter son livre, un truc en ancien rohirim, l'une des rares langues qu'il ne maitrisait pas, mais qu'il apprenait laborieusement. Toutefois, pris d'ennuis, il retourna à son ordinateur pour regarder où en était le téléchargement. 4%, un net progrès, mais il estima qu'il avait le temps d'aller faire un tour au Cercle, histoire de travailler sur l'aspect relationnel de sa vie sociale, qui prenait cher en ce moment. Toutefois, s'approchant de la vitre sur laquelle tambourinaient de lourdes gouttes d'une pluie glacée malgré ce début d'été, il se dit que pour sa vie relationnelle, au point où elle en était, une soirée de plus ou de moins ne changerait plus rien.

De sa fenêtre, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'une des artères principales, embouteillée à cette heure de sortie de bureaux et, plus loin, quelques étudiants de l'université de médecine bravaient la pluie pour parader de bar en bar, riant fort et croquant la vie qui leur était pleine de promesses.  
Fondcombe était une jolie ville qui semblait hors du temps. Pas très grande, mais qui possédait une renommée mondiale, notamment grâce à ses laboratoires pharmaceutiques et son université de médecine d'où sortaient les meilleurs chirurgiens de la région, sans parler de son rayonnement culturel et historique.

Une ville que Bilbo connaissait par cœur pour y avoir vécu ces dix dernières années et, ennuyé, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau pour se connecter aux réseaux sociaux. Un rappel d'événement qui ne le concernait pas, une invitation de jeu d'une connaissance du lycée, un anniversaire à souhaiter, d'un collègue à qui il n'avait encore jamais adressé la parole, et un mail de sa mère qui se désespérait de ne plus le voir et qui lui demandait de passer leur dire bonjour…

— Anashîm m'a parlé d'un pauvre érudit enfermé dans son donjon… Trop occupé pour daigner descendre et saluer la plèbe…

Bilbo fit un bond lorsque la voix chaude se fit entendre et il eut un sourire ravi en se tournant vers le nouveau venu. Bel homme aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux clairs, même si l'un des deux était voilé, une fine cicatrice zébrant sa paupière, et aux traits fins qui clamait ses lointaines origines sylvestres, Vidalinn était, comme certains à Fondcombe, fruit des mélanges inter-races entre elfe et humain qui remontait, pour lui, à quelques centaines de générations. Mais le sang elfique qui coulait dans ses veines était suffisamment puissant pour s'imposer sur chaque descendant, leur promettant une existence plus longue, une santé de fer et une force et une intelligence supérieur à la moyenne.

Il s'approcha d'une démarche feutrée et il eut le temps de voir l'écran de l'ordinateur avant que Bilbo ne ferme précipitamment Facebook et Twitter. Avec un sourire séduit, il se pencha sur le hobbit, amenant avec lui l'odeur humide de la pluie qui intensifiait celle, plus âcre et sulfureuse, de la poudre des armes qu'il utilisait lors de ses cessions d'entrainements avec ses hommes, et il susurra :

— Il travaille dur, notre petit érudit…

Il posa un petit baiser sur sa joue, puis Bilbo tourna la tête avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, pour embrasser sa bouche.

Il se redressa ensuite, passant une main tendre dans les boucles du plus petit à qui il demanda, l'air de rien :

— Tu as entendu parler de dernière découverte d'Arkès ?  
— J'attends son dossier. Il m'envoie la première partie de toutes les données qu'il a déjà relevées.  
— Petit veinard, moi qui pensais être celui qui t'apprendrait la nouvelle du siècle… Alors qu'en réalité, tu seras le premier à voir les images de _Khazad-dûm_ …

Avec un sourire, il regarda l'écran, puis il fit une moue en constatant l'état du téléchargement.

— J'en déduis que tu ne rentres pas ce soir… A nouveau…  
— Tu peux rester avec moi, si tu veux.

Regardant distraitement la barre de téléchargement en caressant inconsciemment la joue de Bilbo, il répondit nonchalamment :

— L'idée est tentante, mais je venais justement pour te dire que je pars cette nuit pour une nouvelle mission…  
— Où ça ?  
— Ca, monsieur Sacquet, c'est top secret.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et Bilbo fit la moue, avant de reprendre :

— Et elle dure combien de temps, ta mission top secrète ?  
— Je ne sais pas… Quelques jours ou quelques semaines, ça dépend.  
— De quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et se redressa pour s'approcher de la fenêtre sous le regard de son petit-ami qui cherchait à le sonder.

— J'essaierai de te contacter autant que possible, mais tu sais comment c'est…  
— Ne t'inquiète pas. Contente toi de revenir en bonne santé cette fois, et avec tes deux yeux… Ou, plutôt, essaie de ne pas perdre le deuxième.

Vidalinn lui envoya une grimace avant d'accueillir dans ses bras Bilbo, qui s'était approché pour l'étreindre. Quelques mois plus tôt, le groupe d'exploration qu'il dirigeait avait été attaqué par des combattants nains. Vidalinn en avait laissé un œil, la quasi-totalité de ses hommes et une bonne part de son amour propre.

— Je vais essayer de le garder celui-là… Et puis la GITM a augmenté nos moyens, nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles armes de défense, s'il doit y avoir carnage, ce ne sera plus dans nos rangs…

Le hobbit répondit d'un baiser, doux et long. Puis ils se séparèrent et Vidalinn le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire tendre :

— Prend soin de toi, surtout.  
— Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça…  
— Ho que non… De nous deux, tu es le plus prompte à te mettre dans des situations désespérées…

Bilbo fit la moue et il regarda Vidalin se diriger vers la porte, laissant Bilbo derrière lui, mais le plus petit l'interpella avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle :

— Hey ! Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Le blond sembla surpris, puis il eut un sourire lumineux avant de souffler passionnément :

— Je t'aime, petit érudit.

Vidalinn et le romantisme... Après toutes ces années, il commençait à peine à en comprendre le principe...

La porte se referma sur ses mots et Bilbo sentit son cœur se réchauffer délicieusement, même s'il se ternit immédiatement lorsqu'il pensa à ces longues journées qu'il allait dorénavant passer sans son petit-ami. Mais, en tant qu'A.S. chargé de la sécurité des différentes explorations, Vidalinn était rarement à Fondcombe, toujours quelque part sur cette terre immense, à risquer sa vie pour celles des chercheurs et archéologues de la GITM et Bilbo avait l'habitude d'être régulièrement séparé de lui.  
Totalement désabusé, il soupira, puis il décida de faire quelque chose d'utile et il s'empara de sa tablette tactile avant de sortir du bureau pour se rendre dans la salle des archives qui servait aussi de bibliothèque, de l'autre côté du couloir.

Sans permission, il avait discrètement hacké le logiciel de la bibliothèque de la GITM et possédait donc la totalité de l'inventaire de ses ouvrages sur sa petite tablette. Très utile lorsqu'il désirait trouver quelque chose rapidement, hors horaires d'ouverture et sans avoir à justifier quoique ce soit. C'est pourquoi il ne perdit pas de temps avant de dénicher et d'attraper tout ce qui concernait les nains, de près ou de loin. Leur culture, les zones d'habitation, l'histoire et, surtout, la langue.

Les bras chargés d'une dizaine de livres, il retourna à son bureau, croisant un garde qui haussa un sourcil en le regardant passer avec une moue dédaigneuse.  
Le monde bougeait vite. En quelques centaines d'années, depuis que les guerres avaient cessées, tous les repères avaient été modifiés : les grandes villes, Osgiliath, Minas-Tirith, Edoras, les cités du Nord réhabilitées il y a si longtemps par le roi Elessar… Etaient devenues des mégalopoles surpeuplées, dont le rayonnement culturel s'étendait au delà des frontières. Dorénavant, les regards étaient tournés vers le futur, toujours plus attrayant. Les espaces sauvages de cette terre, qui regorgeaient pourtant de secrets, n'attiraient plus personne, mis à part les industriels et les safaris pour touristes. Dans ce contexte, les gens comme Bilbo, qui continuaient de vivre dans le passé, n'étaient pas seulement mal vu, mais incompris et moqués.  
Toutefois, il ne s'en préoccupa pas, surtout que, une fois enfermé dans son bureau, il perdit totalement la notion de tout ce qui n'avait pas trait à la culture naine.  
Il s'agissait d'un peuple qui, à l'instar des elfes, avait connu son apogée durant les premiers âges, basés sur plusieurs royaumes qui, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas sombré dans l'oubli, relevaient plus du mythe que de l'histoire.  
Toutefois, quelques noms étaient toujours évoqués : outre la Moria qui était maintenant exhumée, Erebor avait son lot de légendes, sans parler des antiques citées de Nogrod et Belegost qui prospéraient toujours aux Montagnes Bleues malgré quelques crises.

En ce qui concernait Kazad-Dûm, ce qui intéressait maintenant Bilbo, il y avait eu des hauts, des bas, et des longues périodes d'ombre, qui seraient certainement levées avec les prochaines découvertes.  
Les récits des premiers temps, rédigés en elfique, parlaient des filons de Mithril qui avaient offert à la mine sa richesse, puis la folie, diffusée par les légendaires anneaux de pouvoir dans le cœur des souverains, dont l'avidité décuplée les avait mené à creuser trop profondément.  
Les récits des âges qui avaient suivi étaient flous : même si le hobbit trouva quelques bribes d'histoire : la chute d'Erebor semblait avoir entrainée, au troisième âge, une tentative de récupération de la mine, avortée avant même que les nains n'y pénètrent. Le nom n'était plus vraiment évoqué ensuite, jusqu'au milieu du quatrième âge du premier temps, lorsque Durin VII, dernière réincarnation du premier père des nains, ne repeuple la mine et y place son fils cadet comme régent tandis que l'aîné faisait jaillir à nouveau le royaume antique d'Erebor, tous les deux restaient sous les ordres de Durin VII, grand roi des caves étincelante de Guntabad. Deux royaumes qui prospérèrent en parallèle, jusqu'à l'achèvement du premier temps et des tremblements de terre qui ont marqué le début du deuxième, suivi par les différentes guerres qui avaient plongé la Terre du Milieu dans un chaos indescriptible durant de longs millénaires, gelant l'histoire à de simples hauts faits héroïques et amenant une triste récession culturelle et technique de tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu.

A l'aide d'un vieil ouvrage écrit en sindarin, il passa plusieurs heures à réviser ce qu'il savait déjà du Khudzul, avant de tenter d'assimiler de nouvelles notions.

Avachit dans le canapé, il étudiait la déclinaison de la particule utilisée pour induire un COD lorsque son ordinateur émit le son particulier d'un document qui se charge et il sauta sur ses pieds. Jetant un œil à la fenêtre, il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit noire et que les lampadaires n'étaient même plus allumés.  
Il n'osa pas regarder l'heure et, fébrile, il ouvrit les documents.

Les photos du site oublié le laissèrent d'abord bouche bée et avec lenteur, il les fit défiler une à une, le souffle coupé par la majesté du lieu. Puis il jeta un œil aux scans avant de pousser un soupir désespéré. Sans surprise, il venait de recevoir une trentaine de textes écrits dans cette langue redoutable, certains étaient à peine lisibles.  
Par précaution, il fit plusieurs autres sauvegardes des documents, dont un sur la carte SD de sa tablette, sans s'occuper du petit Vidalinn dans sa tête qui lui rappelait que rien ne devait sortir de la GITM, puis il regarda une nouvelle fois les photos.

Il y remarqua un filon de mithril, encore exploitable, et il comprit pourquoi la GITM tenait absolument à garder cette découverte secrète : si les firmes minières apprenaient une telle chose, la montagne serait fendue dans l'heure, les piliers rasés et une plateforme de forage implantée dans ce noble marbre, faisant fit des richesses du passé.  
Il en allait de même pour ces salles gorgées d'objets précieux, fondus dans l'or et ornés de pierres scintillantes. De quoi rameuter tous ces pilleurs de tombes qui n'avaient du respect que pour ceux qui pouvaient leur acheter à prix faramineux ce qu'ils parvenaient à arracher dans les sanctuaires anciens.

Il étudia le reste des documents avec attention, avant d'imprimer une première page en plusieurs exemplaires, puis il se mit à la tâche. Sa nuit était foutue, de toute manière, et prendre la voiture pour rentrer chez lui, trouver une maison vide et glaciale, un chat affamé et un frigo simplement emplie de verdure –Vidalinn était végétarien et, dans la mesure où Bilbo n'était pas rentré depuis un moment, il n'avait certainement pas pris la peine de le prendre en compte dans ses courses-, ne le tentait pas vraiment.

Il commença par étudier la forme des mots, écrivant au stylo vert en dessous de quoi il s'agissait : féminin, verbe au passé-action accomplie, nom commun, négation… Puis, une fois la page entièrement colorée, il prit un deuxième exemplaire et se concentra sur la signification de chaque mot. Affirmation d'existence notion de royauté, de roi, royale ou de serviteur, servant direction, vers, mouvement relatif…

Il parvenait à déchiffrer la plupart des mots, ce qui lui permit, en quelques heures d'avoir une vague idée du sujet du texte, même s'il n'en cernait encore ni les enjeux, ni l'identité de l'auteur, ni le but dans lequel il avait écrit.

Pas encore découragé, bien qu'il sentait poindre un certain désespoir au vu de la tâche monumentale qui l'attendait, il s'empara d'un livre qui, même s'il était écrit en Khuzdul, lui était bien utile car il décrivait toutes les constructions propres à cette langue, ce qui lui permettrait de déterminé quels étaient les sujets, les compléments d'objet ou les formes verbales.

Toutefois, il s'immobilisa soudain, les sens à l'affut, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre dans le bâtiment. Figé, il écouta attentivement, inquiété par le long frisson glacé qui couru le long de son échine.  
Le bruit, sourd et pratiquement imperceptible, se fit à nouveau et il se sentit frémir. Il n'était pas seul, et la, ou plutôt, _les_ personnes qui évoluaient ici ne voulaient pas se faire entendre, furtifs et silencieux. Seule l'ouïe fine du hobbit lui permit de discerner les présences qui n'avait rien à voir avec celles, lourdaudes, des gardes.

Il déglutit et, sans un bruit, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il se connecta au centre de données de la GITM pour en verrouiller l'accès à quiconque ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, lançant une alarme sur le réseau en même temps. Il désactiva ensuite son ordinateur, bloquant le disque dur pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse s'emparer de ses propres documents. Il possédait les localisations et les avancées des recherches de chaque zone archéologique étudiée par la GITM, et il était hors de question qu'une faction avide et hors la loi ne s'en empare.

Les personnes qui étaient ici recherchaient certainement une chose en particulier, car c'était au centre de recherche qu'étaient entreposés tous les documents, tous les livres et toutes les archives du GITM et ce depuis sa création, c'est à dire quelques millénaires, même si la plupart était maintenant numérisé. C'était aussi l'un des lieux les mieux gardés de l'organisation et, tout en s'évertuant à faire mettre hors disposition tout ce qui ne devait surtout pas fuiter, Bilbo pestait en se demandant ce que foutaient ces abrutis de soldats, entrainés et payés pour, justement, éviter ce genre de cas qui arrivait, malheureusement, de plus en plus souvent.

Il sursauta brusquement lorsque, justement, plusieurs coups de feu déchirèrent soudainement le silence et il écarquilla les yeux, le cœur gelé.  
Ils n'avaient pas à faire à un groupe de cambrioleurs égarés, mais à des tueurs déterminés, au vu de la manière brutale dont s'étaient tus les tirs des gardes, remplacés par leurs cris d'agonie.  
Bilbo déglutit, commençant à comprendre qu'il était en danger et, sentant la panique fluctuer en lui, il récupéra la carte SD de sa tablette, qu'il mit dans sa poche, avant de se pencher rapidement sur le bureau pour débrancher le réseau, puis il ouvrit un tiroir dans lequel il plongea sa main.

Lorsque la porte de la salle fut ouverte d'un coup de pied brutal, il se redressa, le poing serré sur une arme à feu sombre que Vidalinn avait placée là au cas où ce genre de situation arriverait. Travailler pour la GITM n'était pas vraiment une sinécure et chacun des membres de l'organisation avait appris à défendre sa vie, surtout les A.S., ce que fit Bilbo sans hésiter. Son bras assuré se tendit devant lui, tandis que son autre main vint supporter celle qui tenait l'arme et qui, profitant de l'effet de surprise, appuya sur la gâchette.  
C'était sans compter sur les réflexes de l'intrus qui esquiva souplement la balle, qui lui aurait perforée l'épaule, avant de tirer à son tour.

Bilbo poussa une exclamation de douleur lorsque son arme, touchée par la balle, fut éjectée de sa main et il se figea quand son adversaire le mit en joue, prêt à achever son œuvre. Acculé, il planta ses yeux écarquillés dans le regard sombre et implacable de celui qui lui faisait face, lisant sans peine la mortelle promesse qui en émanait.

Un glapissement étranglé franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait à faire à, justement, un fils de Mahal, un nain, ennemi héréditaire de la GITM.  
Un nain armé et en tenue de combat, très lourde au vu de son épaisseur, mais d'une matière sombre aux reflets feutrés et qui semblait se fondre dans les ombres qui l'entouraient. Bilbo en déduisit facilement qu'il n'était pas là en simple mission d'exploration et semblait bien déterminé à s'emparer de ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Si par malheur ils avaient entendu parler de la récente découverte de la cité minière, aucun doute qu'ils seraient prêt à tout pour évincer l'organisation, par les armes s'il le fallait, et revendiquer le site avec ou sans les accords internationaux… C'était aussi pour cette raison que les supérieurs de Bilbo n'avaient pas tenue à ébruiter la découverte, car elle avait le potentiel de déclencher une guerre entre les différents peuples qui cohabitaient dans la région, le bellicisme des nains n'était inconnu de personne.

Celui qui lui faisait face était jeune, très, du moins, pour les standards de sa race, car il comptait certainement plus d'années que Bilbo, qui n'avait pas encore atteint la majorité de son espèce, soit, les trente-trois ans. Comme pour les hobbits, au fil des millénaires, la taille moyenne des nains avait grandi jusqu'à rattraper voir, pour certain, dépasser les humains desquels ils se démarquaient maintenant difficilement, du moins, physiquement. Mais ils avaient conservé la robustesse, l'endurance et la force caractéristique de leur race qui se mêlait rarement aux autres, vivant dans les Montagnes Bleues. Connus pour être rancuniers, orgueilleux et possessifs, quoique raffinés et éduqués, ils étaient généralement évités par les autres peuples. Toutefois, ils restaient à la pointe de la technologie sidérurgique et high-tech, si bien qu'ils commerçaient dans le monde entier et étaient la source des plus grandes innovations.

Le temps sembla suspendu, et Bilbo, accroché à ce regard fier, n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste, c'était à peine s'il pensait à respirer, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse à la recherche de la moindre porte de sortie. Puis, de manière inattendue, l'autre poussa un juron en baissant son arme, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Sans le quitter des yeux, le tueur brun tourna partiellement le visage vers le couloir pour parler d'une voix basse :

— On un problème… Il y a quelqu'un…  
— Et alors ? On a dit qu'on ne laissait pas de témoins.

La voix rocailleuse provenait du couloir, mais Bilbo était avant tout concerné par le « Pas de témoins », qui signait le glas de son existence si le brun en face de lui décidait de faire du zèle. Comme il s'y était attendu, ils étaient déterminés et n'hésiteraient pas à détruire la moindre menace. Personne n'ignorait qu'un nain ne respectait que ceux qui partageaient le même sang, considérant les autres comme indignes d'attention. Toutefois, le jeune nain ne fit pas mine de lever son arme et il reprit en fronçant les sourcils :

— C'est un hobbit… C'est une race pacifique…  
— S'il est ici c'est qu'il est dans leur camps.  
— Peut-être. Mais ennemi ou pas, il est hors de question que j'exécute un non-violent désarmé qui n'a même pas essayé de me tuer…

L'autre, grand chauve au crane tatoué, pénétra dans la salle en maugréant quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il pensait de la mollesse des gens trop nobles et, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour détailler l'historien avec une curiosité non dissimulée, avant de soupirer lourdement :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Depuis quand la GITM recrute des hobbits ?  
— Ou plutôt, depuis quand les hobbits acceptent de travailler pour elle ?

Le brun venait de répliquer d'un air maussade et, à nouveau, il inspira lourdement avant de pointer son arme sur Bilbo qui était resté muet, et le cliquetis caractéristique de la sécurité qui se déclencha ponctua la question du plus jeune, résigné à se salir les mains pour le bien de sa mission. Pétrifié d'effroi, le hobbit ne pensa même pas à supplier pour sa vie, ni même à fermer les yeux lorsqu'il vit le doigt frôler la gâchette, toutefois, le tueur fut interpellé par une troisième voix, en provenance de la salle des archives :

— Attendez, il doit rester en vie !  
— Pourquoi est-ce que tu-

Les sourcils froncés, interpellé par le ton pressé, il avait baissé son bras au moment où un blond entra et, lorsque Bilbo vit ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, son sang ne fit qu'un tour :

— Cette carte est la propriété de la GITM ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de- outch.

D'une prise sèche et brutale, le blond, qui semblait être le leader du trio, venait de le plaquer contre les étagères qui trônaient derrière lui et il l'épingla d'un regard implacable :

— Cette carte nous a été volé par la GITM, nous venons simplement la récupérer. Et toi, si tu veux avoir la vie sauve, tu dois simplement me dire qui a fait ça.

Avec la carte originale qui datait des premiers temps, esquisse de la légendaire montagne d'Erebor, le blond avait dans les mains les travaux de traduction de Bilbo, et l'A.S. serra les lèvres, décidé à ne rien dire.  
Lorsqu'il avait été embauché par la GITM, ça avait été son premier travail, il avait passé des mois sur cette carte qu'un agent avait ramené des ruines de Dol-Guldur, et il savait qu'elle était peut-être la clé pour pénétrer dans la Montagne Mythique sous laquelle dormait l'un des trésors les plus sensationnels jamais assemblé. Et il était absolument hors de question que ces nains ne mettent la main dessus, en tant qu'agent du GITM, jamais il ne laissera faire une chose pareille.

A l'écart, le jeune brun fronça les sourcils en sondant le blond :

— A quoi tu joues ? On ne doit pas laisser de survivant derrière nous ! Les alarmes sont déclenchées, ils seront là d'un instant à l'autre… On a la carte, on peut partir, que veux-tu de plus ?

— Parce qu'il y a ici une personne qui sait déchiffrer le Khuzdul, nous ne pouvons pas passer à côté de-

Il se tut soudainement lorsque son regard tomba sur le chauve, qui avait commencé à fouiller le bureau et qui mit la main sur les récentes traductions de Bilbo. Les deux tueurs échangèrent un long regard, avant que leur attention ne revienne sur le hobbit, soudain pâle. Puis le leader blond parla d'un ton sans appel :

— Ok. On l'emmène avec nous.

Bilbo, pris de cours, écarquilla les yeux et allait rétorquer que personne ne l'emmenait nulle part, toutefois, il n'eut que le temps de voir le poing du blond se lever. Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
** **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !  
** La fic n'est pas terminée encore, je patine un peu au niveau du vingtième chapitre  
et je me suis dite que le retour des lecteurs pourrait m'aider à voir dans quelle direction aller.


	2. Chapter 2

Du noir. Du noir partout. Et du bruit. Assommé par le coup du nain, Bilbo mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que, s'il faisait noir, c'était simplement parce qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

La bouche sèche et proche de la nausée, il jugula la vague de panique qui menaça de s'emparer de lui et il se contraignit à l'immobilité pour étudier discrètement son environnement, gardant les paupières closes.  
Premier constat : il était dans une voiture, qui roulait, vite malgré le milieu urbain. Second : Ses poignets étaient entravés, sa main, qui avait tenu le pistolet au moment où il avait explosé, le lançait douloureusement, mais il en avait encore l'usage. Puis il se rendit compte que ses ravisseurs étaient en grande discussion et il se fit soudain attentif en constatant qu'il en était le sujet :

— Si tu ne veux pas exécuter des gens désarmés, alors ne les désarmes pas et tues-les du premier coup.  
— Merci pour tes conseils avisés, Dwalin. Si j'ai eu le réflexe de le désarmer, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas visé mes points vitaux.  
— Il a simplement loupé son coup… Et puis ce n'est pas une raison ! T'es trop doux, Kili, ça te tuera…  
— Et toi, t'es trop-  
— Ca suffit, vous deux.

Fili conduisait sombrement et les deux autres se turent, non sans lever les yeux au ciel et le chauve ne put s'empêcher de pincer la joue de Fili qui, outragé, écarquilla les yeux tandis que Dwalin le taquinait gentiment :

— Monsieur se la pète depuis qu'il a pris du grade…  
— Arrête ça !  
— A moins que tu ne prennes la défense de Kili à ta manière… Depuis qu'il t'a envoyé te faire foutre en te demandant d'arrêter de veiller sur ses arrières, tu fais genre que tu t'en fous, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sortir les crocs dès qu'on lui fait le moindre reproche…

Dwalin jouait avec le feu, il le savait. Parler ainsi à Fili -devant Kili en plus- en sachant que les deux n'étaient pas forcément en bons termes en ce moment, pouvait lui couter cher, mais, de manière surprenante, le blond se contenta de faire la moue :

— Dire à une personne qu'elle est trop douce n'est pas un reproche, au contraire…

Plantant son regard dans le rétroviseur pour accrocher celui de Kili, Fili avait répondu d'un ton provoquant à Dwalin qui haussa les épaules tandis que le jeune brun fit une moue ennuyée, même si un discret un sourire flatté illumina son visage que les remarques du plus vieux avaient assombri.

— Non, effectivement, ce n'est pas un reproche, seulement si la personne en question se contente de rester au chaud à la maison et ne se balade pas avec les grands sur un coup que nous préparions depuis des années.

La mâchoire de Kili se décrocha et il tourna son regard effaré vers Dwalin qui regardait gravement par la vitre. Le chauve avait été leur instructeur de combat et de beaucoup d'autres choses, un oncle pour eux. Il les aimait sincèrement, et, par cette affection, il avait toujours certifié que le plus jeune n'avait pas sa place dans ce genre de mission, craignant pour sa vie, se doutant qu'hésiter à mettre un ennemi à mort pouvait lui être fatal, il était très rare de tomber sur un hobbit ça avait été n'importe quel autre agent de la GITM, le jeune nain ne serait plus là pour en parler avec eux...  
Tout comme lui et Fili étaient parfaitement conscients de la sensibilité exacerbée de Kili, et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il soit rongé de remords à cause de ces meurtres qu'ils étaient obligés de perpétrer pour le bien de leur quête et Dwalin se demandait si, dans les locaux de la GITM, Fili n'était pas intervenu de justesse avant tout pour éviter au plus jeune de se salir les mains en exécutant le hobbit.  
Dwalin l'aurait bien fait à sa place, mais Kili avait sa fierté et l'aurait très mal pris, il était capable de bafouer son honneur pour elle.

Toutefois, Fili haussa les épaules, continuant de prendre la défense du brun alors qu'il savait pertinemment que le plus jeune ne supportait pas ça :

— S'il n'avait pas hésité, nous aurions la mort d'un mec capable de traduire le Khuzdul sur la conscience.  
— Mouais… Et même s'il ne se montre d'aucune utilité et qu'on doive s'en débarrasser en arrivant, perdre un tel érudit fera bien chier la GITM… C'est déjà ça de pris.

Jamais de sa vie Bilbo ne se serait-douté que les rudiments qu'il possédait en Khuzdul pourraient un jour lui sauver la vie, tout comme il pouvait certifier avec assurance que le dénommé Dwalin avait raison sur un point : sa disparition sera très gênante pour ses collègues, surtout au vu des derniers découvertes. Sans parler d'un certain descendant elfe surentrainé qui serait capable de remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver, en exécutant quiconque se dressera face à lui, et il ouvrit les yeux pour parler d'une voix éraillée :

— Vous vous êtes attaqués à trop gros pour vous… La GITM mettra en œuvre tous les moyens qu'elle possède pour me retrouver…

N'étant plus menacé de mort par le canon d'une arme à feu et maintenant conscient que sa vie était trop précieuse pour ses ravisseurs, Bilbo sentit une assurance bienvenue poindre en lui et il planta son regard provoquant dans le rétroviseur pour accrocher celui de Fili.

— De plus, je n'ai nullement l'intention de coopérer avec vous…

Dwalin eut un ricanement dédaigneux, comme si ce dernier point avait le potentiel de leur causer le moindre problème, et Fili haussa les épaules sans répondre. Il se contenta de bifurquer dans une ruelle pavée avant de garer la voiture. Bilbo se rendit soudainement compte qu'ils n'étaient plus à Fondcombe. Plus du tout même.  
S'ils étaient dans une ville, plutôt grande même, les bâtiments lisses aux murs de pierre pâle n'avaient rien à voir avec les immeubles naturels que le hobbit connaissait par cœur.

— Où sommes-nous ?

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre et il se braqua, refusant de descendre lorsque Kili ouvrit sa portière. Le brun soupira en effaçant l'épaule pour l'inviter à le suivre :

— Ça ne vous avancera à rien de résister, vous savez.

Derrière lui, Dwalin leva les yeux au ciel et, repoussant gentiment le jeune nain, il avança sur Bilbo en levant le poing :

— Il existe une manière très efficace pour emmener un individu récalcitrant où bon nous chante…

Bilbo, dont la tempe bourdonnait sourdement depuis que Fili l'avait assommé, comprit qu'il allait de nouveau avoir le droit à un violent billet simple pour Morphée s'il ne faisait pas mine d'obtempérer, et il bondit hors de la voiture en serrant la mâchoire :

— C'est bon ! C'est bon, je vous suis…

Il ne vit pas le regard victorieux que Dwalin envoya à Kili, auquel le brun répondit d'une grimace, et il se contenta de fusiller Fili du regard lorsque celui-ci lui attrapa un bras en sondant la rue, s'assurant qu'aucun témoin gênant ne s'y trouve.  
Après tout, ils étaient armés, vêtus pour le combat et trainaient avec eux un hobbit mal en point dont les poignets étaient liés. De quoi amener toute personne normale à contacter les services de sécurité publique si jamais elle croisait un groupe pareil dans la rue au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais, malheureusement pour Bilbo, ils étaient, justement, au beau milieu de la nuit et les personnes normales ne trainaient pas dehors alors que l'aube de début d'été pointait à peine son nez, parant le ciel d'une teinte grisâtre.

Quelques voitures passaient sur les artères principales un peu plus loin, mais, à part ça, la zone était déserte, si bien qu'ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se faire discret pour atteindre un grand bâtiment qui ne se démarquait en rien des autres.

Architecture humaine, des premiers âges, Bilbo pâlît, désorienté.

Le hobbit chercha à relever tous les détails qui pourraient l'aider à se situer, le grand hall richement décoré, la cage d'ascenseur spacieuse et confortable, les cinq étages, ou plutôt, huit étages, en comptant les trois inférieurs, que possédait le bâtiment et le bouton du troisième sur lequel appuya distraitement Kili.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, l'historien ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant l'agencement des lieux. Les trois derniers étages du bâtiment semblaient avoir « fusionnés » et ne formaient qu'une seule habitation, si l'on pouvait considérer ça comme une habitation. C'était immense, ouvert et aéré, comportant plusieurs vastes mezzanines et beaucoup d'escaliers.  
L'étage où ils se trouvaient n'avait aucun mur ou cloison et ressemblait à un immense salon, empli de canapés, de plantes vertes, une luxueuse machine à café, un bar énorme qui portait un plan de cuisine incrusté dedans ainsi que deux grands frigos.  
Mais, ce qui attira l'attention du hobbit était la baie vitrée qui remplaçait tout un pan du mur et qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la ville endormie en contrebas, une ville qui, vue d'ici, était reconnaissable entre mille, même pour celui qui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds :

Minas-Tirith.

Envouté par cette vue, cernant au loin les champs du Pelennor, le miroitement de l'Anduin et les lumières d'Osgiliath, dont les bâtiments se découpaient noblement dans l'aube naissante, Bilbo ne s'occupa pas de Fili qui monta à l'étage après l'avoir poussé dans les bras de Dwalin.

— Attendez-là, je reviens.

Dwalin fit une moue agacé et, sans un regard pour le hobbit, il le prit par l'épaule pour le confier à Kili qui venait tout juste de poser ses armes et la partie supérieure de son armure. Laissant le plus grand se diriger vers un frigo qu'il ouvrit d'un geste distrait, le brun fit asseoir Bilbo dans l'un des canapés de la salle, sans un mot. Mais le plus petit déglutit avant de se tourner vers lui, totalement déboussolé :

— Mais… Je suis resté évanoui combien de temps ?  
— Deux jours.

Deux jours… C'était… Impossible. Le temps nécessaire pour faire d'une traite le trajet Fondcombe-Minas Tirith en voiture se comptait pratiquement en semaines. Ils avaient pris l'avion, aucune autre alternative pour avoir été si rapide, et il sentit son cœur se comprimer : la GITM ne pensera certainement pas à commencer ses recherches au Gondor. Son regard retourna sur la baie vitrée, admirant le Soleil qui se levait au loin et le jeune nain eut un petit sourire :

— Même si l'aube a quelque chose de magique, on ne peut pas se lasser de cette vue… Quelque soit l'heure.  
— Je ne savais pas que certains nains acceptaient de vivre dans les cités humaines.  
— Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ne connaissez pas à propos des nains, monsieur.

Bilbo apprécia l'utilisation du vouvoiement et le respect avec lequel le plus jeune s'adressa à lui. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été prêt à le tuer, Kili était, des trois, celui pour lequel il éprouvait le moins d'aversion.  
Dwalin les rejoignit en grignotant un sandwich et il s'assit en attrapant son sac duquel il sortir un vieux livre à la couverture brune.

— Hey ! Mais… C'est à moi !

Reconnaissant l'un de ses manuels, Bilbo sauta sur ses pieds, les sourcils froncés, mais, indifférent, le grand nain feuilleta l'ouvrage d'un air dépité.

— C'est de l'elfique !  
— Du Quenya… De quel droit vous êtes vous permis de prendre mes livres ?  
— On s'est dit que vous en auriez peut-être besoin pour travailler avec nous.

En répondant, Kili s'était approché de Dwalin pour prendre le livre qu'il feuilleta à son tour avec un œil curieux tandis que Bilbo fulminait.

— Que je travaille _avec_ vous ? Vous pensez sérieusement que je compte collaborer ?  
— Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix…

Bilbo serra la mâchoire. En fait, Kili était aussi haïssable que les deux autres. Pire même, il avait besoin de faire ses preuves, et rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un jeune combattant prêt à sauter sur la moindre occasion pour prouver sa valeur. Il ne sut quelle attitude adopter, lorgnant sur le sac en comprenant que la quasi-totalité de ses affaires étaient dedans, même sa si utile tablette. Rassuré d'un côté, car ces livres étaient sa vie et ils l'avaient toujours accompagné où qu'il aille, inquiet de l'autre, car il ne voulait pas que ses biens les plus précieux restent entre les mains de ses ennemis.

Puis le bruit de l'ascenseur se fit entendre et les deux nains, surpris, se redressèrent pour accueillir le nouveau venu.  
Grand, brun, charismatique, voire carrément bandant avec ce regard si dur, comme s'il mettait le monde entier au défi de lui tenir tête.  
Bilbo lui colla immédiatement l'étiquette « Attention, danger ! » sur le front, même s'il resta troublé un instant en se demandant où il avait déjà vu ce visage noble aux traits altiers. Car il l'avait déjà vu, il en était certain, comment oublier ces yeux là ?  
Lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans l'appartement en retirant mécaniquement la veste de son costume aux sombres tons bleutés, il s'immobilisa brusquement, et ce regard si poignant accrocha immédiatement celui de l'historien, qui ne sut où se mettre, un frisson glacial parcourut tout son épiderme, tout ses sens hurlant ce qu'il avait déjà deviné en un regard : « DANGER ».  
Puis Kili s'approcha de lui pour le saluer et le plus grand l'étreignit affectueusement sans détourner son attention de Bilbo.

— Un hobbit ?

La voix était divinement basse, elle prit l'historien aux tripes, et, muet, il se contenta de le lorgner d'un regard aussi méfiant que provoquant.

— C'est une idée de Fili…

Le grand nain haussa un sourcil et sonda la pièce, son regard se voila immédiatement lorsqu'il nota l'absence du blond :

— Où es-t-il ?

Même Bilbo ne put manquer la pointe d'inquiétude qui fit vibrer la voix et Dwalin eut un sourire amusé.

— Il te cherche. Vu l'heure, on ne se doutait pas que tu étais dehors.

D'une voix forte, il appela le blond tandis que les yeux bleus revinrent sur Bilbo, qui soutint le regard, tâchant, lui aussi, d'étudier tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre en lisant dans ces prunelles d'une profondeur vertigineuse.  
Il se rendit compte que ces yeux, qu'il avait pensé saphirs à première vue, tiraient en réalité sur le gris métallique, l'iris étant plus clair autour de la pupille, ce qui donnait un reflet argenté. _Leader, exigeant et indépendant…_ Bilbo n'avait jamais vraiment prêté crédit à ceux qui assuraient pouvoir lire la personnalité d'un individu simplement par la couleur de ses yeux, mais il n'ignorait pas quels traits de caractère étaient prêtés aux différents panels. Toutefois, l'échange visuel fut de courte durée et la voix envoutante continua distraitement la conversation :

— J'étais à l'armurerie avec Bifur.  
— Pour l'arbalète ? Elle en est où ?  
— Elle est prête. J'ai fait une commande de quatre exemplaires.  
— Génial !

Fili arriva au moment où Dwalin exprimait sa joie et il vint étreindre le plus vieux.

— Mon oncle, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.  
— Tout s'est bien passé ?  
— Excellent ! On a la carte, et les traqueurs de la GITM sont certainement encore en train de fouiller Bree… Même s'ils trouvent la piste, ils ne sauront jamais quelle destination nous avons prise.  
— Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Du menton, il désigna Bilbo qui se hérissa. Autant, Kili pouvait se montrer parfaitement poli et courtois, autant celui-là ne cachait pas son dédain et il insupporta le hobbit qui en avait sa claque d'être vu comme un… Comme un hobbit, tout simplement. Race la moins considérée par les humains. Et par les nains aussi, dans la mesure où ils ne considéraient aucune autre race que la leur. Il voulu se taire, mais, excédé, il ne put s'empêcher de marmonner discrètement entre ses dents, sans forcément chercher à se faire entendre :

— « _Ça »,_ monsieur, c'est _quelque chose_ qui semble être d'une importance primordiale pour je ne sais quels desseins vous servez, et qui vous dit merde.

Mais le brun l'entendit et il haussa un sourcil, puis son regard prit soudainement la couleur d'un ciel d'orage. Bleu électrique : _Dominant, passionné et sans pitié_. Si bien que Bilbo se dit qu'il venait peut-être de faire une connerie en le provoquant. Toutefois, Fili lui sauva la mise en justifiant rapidement :

— Thorin, il peut lire le Khuzdul…  
— Et l'elfique.

Dwalin avait enchéri en se curant un ongle d'un air détaché, mais Bilbo, pétrifié, ne l'entendit même pas.  
Thorin. Le nom claqua en lui comme un funeste coup de tonnerre et il se sentit étreint par une lourde chape glaciale. En temps qu'A.S., il ne pouvait ignorer que celui qui se revendiquait descendant de Durin était la cause de mortalité première chez les agents de l'organisme à qui il vouait une guerre implacable. Son visage, il l'avait vu sur les réseaux privés de la GITM, dont il était numéro un sur leur liste de chasse. Et il venait de lui dire merde.

Vidalinn l'aurait disputé en assenant que la vie n'était pas un jeu et que monsieur le petit érudit devait apprendre à discerner ses interlocuteurs avant de les envoyer paître. Vidalinn aurait sorti son arme sur le champ, aussi, ou, s'il avait été désarmé comme Bilbo l'était maintenant, il aurait montré les dents, et lui aurait sauté à la gorge. Tué ou être tué, pas vraiment d'entre deux pour son petit-ami.  
Vidalinn ne se serait pas laissé prendre comme un glandu non plus. Et, surtout, il n'était pas là, pour le plus grand malheur de Bilbo qui se demanda s'il devait commencer à compter les jours qui lui restait à vivre. Mais, sans noter son trouble, Fili continua :

— Je me suis dit qu'il serait certainement utile.  
— Il est de la GITM ?

Mal à l'aise, Fili acquiesça sans savoir si, oui ou non, Thorin appréciera l'initiative d'avoir amené un ennemi jusqu'ici. Ce dernier sonda à nouveau le jeune hobbit qui lui faisait face, dont les poignets étaient liés, la tempe prenait une vilaine couleur noirâtre là où Fili avait frappé, et le regard clamait combien il était fâché d'avoir été trainé ici contre son gré. Son cran et son attitude sur la défensive montraient aussi qu'il savait parfaitement à qui il avait à faire et le nain en déduisit qu'ils n'étaient pas face à un simple agent. Mais il ne le considéra pas comme un danger et il s'adressa à lui en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Avez-vous été recruté pour vos talents de traducteur ? Ou bien avez-vous été formé par la GITM ?

Bilbo nota qu'ils étaient passés du _ça_ au vouvoiement et il fit la moue, gardant les lèvres closes, totalement récalcitrant à l'idée de coopérer avec ces terroristes ennemis qui ne s'étaient pas contentés de le kidnapper. Ils avaient aussi pillé l'organisme pour lequel il travaillait et tué les gardes qui, même s'il ne les avait pas franchement apprécié, étaient des personnes qu'il avait côtoyé tous les jours.  
Fili s'approcha de Thorin pour lui donner la carte et les travaux de Bilbo, dont le regard s'enflamma, même s'il ne dit rien et resta immobile. Le grand nain n'avait eu besoin que d'un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il gagnerait à faire profil bas.

— Avez-vous eu l'occasion de travailler sur d'autres documents dans cette langue ? Et de cette époque ?

Encore une fois, Bilbo garda le silence et le brun eut un ricanement narquois, avant de reprendre, plus amusé qu'ennuyé.

— Peut-on au moins connaître votre nom ?

Bilbo comptait rester muet, mais il se reprit et lâcha en détournant les yeux :

— Scari Duchemin.

Il venait tout juste de l'inventer, deux noms très courant dans la Compté, et il évita le regard indéchiffrable du plus grand qui se tourna vers Fili et Kili.

— Enfermez-le pour le reste de la nuit. Nous verrons ce que l'on peut en tirer demain.  
— En bas ?

Kili s'était approché de lui pour s'emparer de son bras, prêt à le trainer vers l'ascenseur, mais Thorin sembla avoir une brève hésitation, avant d'ordonner en haussant les épaules, indifférent :

— Installez-le plutôt à l'étage. Il risque de passer un certain temps parmi nous… Et les exigences des hobbits en matière de confort sont légendaires…

Bilbo eut un reniflement dédaigneux. S'il pensait l'acheter de cette manière, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Il était, certes, un hobbit, mais toutes ces nuits qu'il avait passées sur le canapé de la GITM l'avaient considérablement endurci et il pouvait affirmé qu'il était sevré.

Toutefois, il ne se risqua pas à résister, conscient que, malgré tout, sa vie était encore en sursis, et il suivit les deux jeunes nains qui le guidèrent à un escalier.

Une fois seuls, Dwalin abandonna son air désinvolte et se redressa pour faire face à Thorin qui s'assit dans un fauteuil en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Comment ça s'est passé, concrètement ?  
— Bien. On a mis quelques jours avant de réussir à pénétrer dans le local des archives, il nous a fallu infiltrer d'abord les bâtiments principaux pour étudier le système de sécurité. Mais globalement, c'était plutôt fluide, on n'a eu aucun accrochage inattendu.

Thorin eut un petit sourire supérieur, dans le genre « Je te l'avais bien dis », auquel Dwalin répondit en maugréant :

— Ça ne change rien à ce que je pense : Fili et Kili n'auraient jamais dû aller à Fondcombes… Le moindre dérapage aurait pu être catastrophique, Thorin ! Si la GITM les avait-

Le reproche glissa sur le brun qui se contenta de hocher la tête en s'adossant à son fauteuil, continuant son interrogation en lui coupant la parole :

— Comment était Fili ?

Le chauve soupira, puis il répondit, comme à contrecœur :

— Impeccable. A aucun moment je n'ai eu à lui venir en aide... Tu as misé sur le bon… Dans quelques années, il sera parfait.

Le brun eut un sourire aussi fier que ravi, avant de parler d'une voix moins assurée :

— Et Kili ?

Dwalin détourna le regard en haussant les épaules :

— Il sait écouter son cœur et rester sur ses principes. Ils se complèteront à la perfection, ces deux là.  
— Tant mieux…

Le ton n'était pas aussi enjoué que les paroles et le regard de Thorin s'était sombrement ternis, si bien que Dwalin se sentit obligé de le justifier :

— Thorin, tu as voulu en faire des frères. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que les choses se passeraient ainsi entre eux.  
— Qui l'aurait pu… Je voulais simplement qu'ils s'apprécient suffisamment pour désirer travailler ensemble, que le cœur complète la raison. A eux deux, ils auraient pu faire d'immenses choses, le duo parfait… Je ne voulais pas ce simulacre d'affection qu'ils se portent depuis leur rupture simplement pour me faire plaisir…  
— Ce n'est pas un simulacre, et encore moins pour te faire plaisir. Ils s'aiment réellement, ils sont juste trop cons pour l'assumer. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'ils aient rompu… Ou alors, Fili essaie de reconquérir Kili.  
— Mais Kili en a marre de souffrir pour une cause perdue…  
— Ils finiront par se trouver réellement…

Thorin acquiesça, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Dans le fond, il était réellement ravi de voir que les deux orphelins qu'il avait nommés comme héritiers parvenaient de nouveau à communiquer avec courtoisie entre eux après ces semaines d'indifférence glaciale qu'ils s'étaient retournés suite à la dispute de trop. Soupirant, il se leva pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée, les champs du Pelennor flamboyaient sous le Soleil levant, mais il ne voyait pas le majestueux spectacle, perdu dans ses pensées, et il parla distraitement :

— Et le hobbit malpoli, tu penses qu'il sera utilisable ?  
— Faut savoir lui parler… Mais s'il est vraiment capable de lire le Khudzul, alors c'est une perle dont on ne doit surtout pas se défaire… Le problème, c'est qu'il est notre ennemi… Le convaincre de travailler pour nous sans nous leurrer sera ardu…

Thorin haussa les épaules, puis, sans se soucier de l'heure indécente, il attrapa son SmartPhone sur lequel il composa un numéro rapidement :

— Gloïn, c'est Thorin. Connecte-toi discrètement au serveur de la GITM et trouve moi la liste des employés. Je cherche un hobbit, ils ne doivent pas être légion, qui sait traduire plusieurs langues anciennes. Trouves-moi son nom, son prénom et, surtout, l'identité et l'adresse de ses proches.

L'autre, tiré du sommeil, grommela une réponse inaudible que Thorin n'écouta pas :

— Je veux tout ça dans la journée.

Il raccrocha, sous le regard troublé de Dwalin :

— Il a déjà dit s'appeler Scari Delaroute ou un truc du genre…  
— Il a menti.

oOo

Après un dédale de couloirs de pierres grises, ainsi que quelques autres séries de petites marches, Kili s'arrêta devant une pièce dans laquelle il invita le hobbit à entrer.

— La salle de bain est au bout. Il y a un petit coin cuisine avec quelques trucs dans le frigo, on fera le plein demain, mais je pense que ça suffira pour l'instant… Et… Une dernière chose.  
— Hey !

Bilbo chercha à se débattre lorsque le brun lui attrapa fermement l'avant-bras, mais Fili posa une main intimidante sur son épaule pour le dissuader de se défendre tandis que Kili accrocha un bracelet métallique à son poignet.

— Essaie de sortir de cet immeuble et nous serons prévenus, et puis un traceur GPS est intégré, tu ne pourras pas aller loin. Tout comme je te déconseille vivement de chercher à le retirer de force… C'est du quinze volt… Une décharge suffit à te griller la peau, deux peuvent t'assommer direct.

Bilbo frissonna, pas vraiment enclin à tenter le coup, et il resta sagement dans la chambre lorsque Kili ferma la porte. Bien entendu, la première chose qu'il fit fut le tour pour déceler la moindre sortie, inexistante. Alors il haussa les épaules et, enfin, le hobbit qui était en lui se mit à ronronner. Un ventilateur silencieux, une douche, une pizza surgelée, une bouilloire et une couette confortable. Retirez ces odieux nains et il était au paradis.

Dans le couloir, Kili verrouilla la porte en instaurant un nouveau code sur la serrure magnétique, et il sursauta à peine lorsqu'un torse puissant se colla à son dos et que deux bras doux enlacèrent sa taille tandis que les lèvres de Fili vinrent chuchoter au creux de son oreille :

— Dwalin a tout faux sur toi…  
— Peut-être pas. Exécuter ce type m'aurait rendu malade…  
— Je sais… C'est ce qui fait ta force…

Sensible aux compliments de celui qu'il avait longtemps considérer comme son frère adoptif avant de finir dans son lit, Kili retint un sourire et il ferma les yeux lorsque la bouche du blond embrassa la courbe de la mâchoire, puis sa nuque, dégageant ses sombres mèches d'une main tendre, chatouillant la peau du bout des doigts.  
Kili se tendit imperceptiblement.

Il ne voulait pas le laisser faire, leur histoire était finie et il était celui qui en avait mis un terme.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils avaient rompu d'une relation en dent de scie qui avait durée deux ans, et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal, surtout qu'ils étaient amenés à se côtoyer quotidiennement, mais il ne voulait pas retourner en arrière car il savait que ce serait pire.

La main quitta la nuque pour glisser le long de l'épaule, caressant le bras, tandis que Fili glissait le nez dans le creux de sa gorge, inhalant son parfum en embrassant sa peau.

— Tu me fais tourner la tête, Kili…

Kili serra les dents, le souffle emballé, pouvant affirmer sans exagérer que c'était réciproque, mais il garda les lèvres closes. C'était la première fois depuis leur rupture que Fili agissait ainsi. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était plutôt contenté de jouer la carte de l'indifférence, sans aller plus loin que quelques sous-entendus ou remarques élogieuses soufflés au hasard des conversations ou, parfois, un regard plus insistant qui brulait sa peau. Le brun ferma douloureusement les yeux, puis il se retourna pour le repousser, sans un mot, et il s'en alla, le regard fuyant.

— Bonne nuit, Fili.

Fili était comme une drogue, y toucher une simple fois pouvait l'amener à replonger pour de bon, et il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas cette nouvelle spirale de déceptions et de non-dits qui avait gangréné ce rêve éveillé qu'il avait vécu dans ses bras.  
Respectueux, le blond le laissa partir, le regardant s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour du couloir, puis il soupira lourdement, enivré par son odeur, sa peau, sa voix...

— Par Mahal, Kili, si tu savais à quel point tu me manques…

Et pas seulement son corps et ses étreintes. Les longues discussions qu'ils avaient pu avoir après l'amour, ces matinées où il se réveillait à ses côtés, la manière dont il éclatait de rire et se tordait pour éviter les chatouilles du plus vieux, ces après-midi pluvieuses qu'il pouvait intégralement passer dans l'un des canapés du salon en peignant ces mèches sombres de ses doigts tandis que Kili jouait à un jeu électronique quelconque…  
Et tout ça, c'était révolu, parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de comprendre et garder cette perle qu'était Kili.  
Plus une journée ne se passait sans qu'il se traite d'abruti.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
** Et merci aux reviewers, notamment les Guest !  
(Une revenante : Ta review m'a mise de bonne humeur XD)

Je pense poster tous les vendredi midi, c'est plus simple pour moi.

J'espère que ça continu de vous plaire !

PS : J'ai une page Facebook, Gokash, si vous voulez.  
J'y annonce les publications et j'y poste des conneries.  
C'est tout.


	3. Chapter 3

— Vous vouliez une réponse ? La voilà : allez vous faire foutre !

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine gonflée autant de colère que d'angoisse, Bilbo détourna le regard pour être certain de ne pas se laisser intimider par celui qui lui faisait face. Assis devant un bureau sur lequel trônait un ordinateur dernière génération, sa tablette, ses livres et quelques photos d'un texte écrit en Khuzdul qu'il refusait d'étudier, il sursauta nerveusement lorsque Thorin sortit son arme qu'il posa sur la table d'un geste mesuré, en évidence.

— Vous allez coopérer, hobbit.  
— Sinon quoi ? Me tuer ne vous avancera pas d'avantage !  
— Plutôt que vous tuer, je pourrais... Vous contraindre sous la torture...  
— Du bluff…

Bilbo avait murmuré du bout des lèvres, pas aussi assuré qu'il le montrait. Après tout, Thorin semblait prêt à utiliser tous les moyens imaginables pour le dompter et obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait de lui. Le torturer semblait dans ses cordes, si bien qu'il déglutit et jeta un regard au papier, faisant mine de céder :

— C'est du Khuzdul du troisième âge, je n'ai étudié que le quatrième et cinquième…  
— Bien tenté, mais je sais que seule la Langue Commune a évolué drastiquement depuis sa création… La seule différence qu'il y a entre le Khudzul écrit du premier et deuxième temps sont les emplacements des shewa, le système vocalique et l'utilisation des matrices sectionnistes…

Ho diable, il fallait qu'il tombe sur un connaisseur… Intrigué, il leva son regard pour étudier discrètement le grand nain qui lui faisait face. Habillé avec goût et d'apparence soignée, il ne ressemblait en rien aux mercenaires nains crasseux et sans éducation avec qui l'historien était parfois amené à traiter. Il fut un instant troublé par son profil noble qui lui semblait familier, notamment dans sa manière de tourner les phrases et pencher la tête lorsqu'une petite contrariété s'annonçait, mais, sans parvenir à définir en quoi, il cracha avec véhémence :

— Si vous êtes si doué, pourquoi ne pas vous farcir vous même ces traductions qui n'ont certainement aucun intérêt ?

L'autre eu un rictus amusé et il s'appuya sur la table, faisant glisser la photo sous le nez de Bilbo :

— Je veux une traduction de ce texte avant la fin de la journée.  
— Vous êtes fou ! Une journée, c'est le temps dont j'ai besoin pour déceler le thème d'un texte de vingt mots !

Thorin haussa un sourcil dédaigneux sur un sourire provoquant :

— Il est temps de vous améliorer…  
— En quel honneur ?  
— Essayez de nous donner une bonne raison de vous garder en vie…

Il récupéra son arme qui gisait sur la table, puis il sortit, verrouillant la porte derrière lui, et Bilbo retint une exclamation de rage. Il regarda ensuite la photo et un rictus cruel étira ses lèvres. Rien que le premier mot avait une double signification : le guerrier ou bien celui qui meurt par les armes. L'erreur était facile et le texte pouvait intégralement changer de sens si jamais Bilbo ne faisait pas attention…  
Pris au jeu, il s'attela à la tâche, s'assurant à être le plus proche possible de la traduction vraisemblable, mais s'amusant à changer par-ci par-là quelques notions qui affirmaient le contraire que ce que l'auteur avait voulu dire, tout en s'assurant de rester cohérent. Toutefois, au bout de quelques heures de travail, il commença à s'intéresser au contenu du texte, qui se découvrait peu à peu, et sa gorge s'assécha.

Erebor ! L'intégralité du texte ne parlait que d'Erebor !  
Il en sauta sur ses pieds.  
Comment diable ce groupe de voleurs avaient-il mis la main sur un tel document aussi détaillé ? Et que comptaient-ils en faire ? Ils n'étaient tout de même pas à la recherche de cette légende oublié, si ?  
Ho… Par tous les dieux de l'ancien temps, il devait prévenir Vidalinn et les dix au plus tôt…

Son cœur s'était emballé significativement et il eut besoin d'un petit moment, le relisant plusieurs fois avec attention avant de se calmer un peu, puis il se rassit en l'étudiant très attentivement, reprenant, cette fois-ci, la traduction la plus fidèle possible.  
Il ne pouvait dire de quand datait le document, ni son origine, mais ça concernait cette mine mythique, le nom revenait souvent, et il s'agissait certainement d'un poème ou d'un chant qui détaillait avec précision des choses qui pourraient paraître simples, tels le levé du Soleil, la taille des ombres ou bien l'agencement des étoiles dans le ciel. Simples… Mais ô combien révélatrices pour qui savait lire ce genre de choses...

Fébrile, Bilbo abandonna son travail pour attraper sa tablette et lancer sur internet une petite recherche insignifiante sur les horaires du levé du Soleil selon la latitude et la période de l'année, puis il téléchargea plusieurs cartes du ciel selon différents emplacements pour comparer avec les descriptions qu'il avait déjà déchiffrées. Son accès à internet était trop restreint pour qu'il cherche à contacter qui que ce soit à l'extérieur, mais largement suffisant pour ce genre de chose.

Erebor était un mythe pour beaucoup, des histoires que l'on racontait aux enfants pour les faire rêver. Mais Bilbo avait déjà été amené à manier des documents qui en parlaient explicitement et il savait que la Montagne Solitaire était là, qu'elle existait quelque part et en son ventre sommeillaient des richesses, autant matérielles que culturelles, inimaginables.  
La carte que Fili leur avait dérobée en était la preuve idéale, mais la GITM avait tenté pendant quelques temps de localiser son emplacement, sans succès, et elle s'était ensuite concentrée sur des choses plus concrètes, telle la Moria.

Bilbo piailla : _58° Nord._ Les plans des étoiles et le fuseau horaire concordaient et, excité par sa découverte, il voulu lancer une recherche satellite, mais le cliquetis de la serrure magnétique se fit entendre et il retint un couinement peu viril avant de fermer internet et se jeter sur ses notes, faisant mine de travailler d'arrache-pied.

— Si vous venez voir l'avancée des travaux, vous aurez plus vite fait de charger votre arme et me descendre sur le champ. Pardonnez moi, mais je ne me suis pas découvert des ailes grâce à vos délicieuses menaces…

La remarque acerbe amusa Thorin qui attrapa un fauteuil pour s'asseoir en face de lui, posant ses pieds sur son bureau de marbre malgré son regard noir.

— Où en êtes-vous ?  
— Il s'agit d'un poème insipide sur le temps qui s'écoule… A croire qu'en quelques millénaire, ce n'est pas dans le lyrisme que les nains ont le plus évolué…  
— Un hobbit incisif et malpoli… Votre race a fait de grand progrès elle aussi…

Bilbo fit la moue et, pour échapper à ce regard qui le sondait, il se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche, ne se gênant pas de la présence du plus grand pour modifier avec application les données essentielles tout en réfléchissant à un moyen discret et efficace qu'il pourrait utiliser pour communiquer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à la GITM. Mais Thorin se leva pour contourner le bureau et se pencher sur ses notes, attrapant une feuille pour l'étudier avec intérêt.

— Vous savez, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais aller plus vite…

Le nain ne répondit pas et, sans s'occuper du hobbit qui pestait, il posa la feuille sur le bureau avant d'en prendre une deuxième en demandant distraitement :

— Qui donc vous a appris cette langue ? Même nos meilleurs érudits parviennent à peine à en déchiffrer l'alphabet…  
— Dites moi d'abord d'où vient ce document.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?  
— Ça m'aide à replacer le contexte, et à le dater aussi. C'est pratique de connaître la date et l'emplacement, dans la mesure où le système vocalique diffère selon le clan ou l'époque…

Il avait répondu d'un ton condescendant mais, n'appréciant pas d'être pris de haut, Thorin reposa sèchement la feuille qu'il avait dans les mains avant de se pencher sur le hobbit.

— Et vous êtes suffisamment savant pour être capable de replacer le système vocalique selon le contexte ?

Intimidé par la proximité, Bilbo déglutit et il désigna son ouvrage sindarin-khudzul du menton :

— Moi non, mais lui, il le peut.

Thorin haussa un sourcil et il s'empara de l'ouvrage, déchiffrant quelques mots de sindarin, avant de susurrer cruellement :

— Dans ce cas, situer le contexte d'après un système vocalique ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problèmes…  
— Ça me demandera seulement plus de temps.

Marmonnant, la mâchoire crispée, Bilbo récupéra le livre que lui donna Thorin et il jugula la colère qui fluctuait en lui. Le plus grand étudia ses notes encore un instant, sa présence n'aidait pas le hobbit à se concentrer, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie :

— Combien de temps vous faut-il encore avant une traduction définitive ?  
— Une petite dizaine d'heure.

Bilbo avait répondu en regardant l'heure affichée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Cela faisait six heures qu'il était dessus et il s'approchait de la moitié. Thorin ne répondit pas, il se contenta de s'en aller après un dernier regard et l'historien s'avachit sur son siège en soupirant.

Le nain n'avait rien dit, mais le hobbit avait compris qu'il était bon pour passer la nuit ici et qu'il n'aurait le droit au repos qu'une fois sa tâche accomplie.  
Dépité, il eut tout de même un sourire creux lorsque, laissant son regard tomber sur le texte, le premier mot qui lui sauta aux yeux fut _Dævodah_ , Travail, esclave, labeur… Furieux, il le traduisit par « maitre », puis continua son ouvrage.

Toutefois, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et il poussa un soupir exaspéré :

— Vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre.  
— Je voulais simplement vous proposer du thé, en fait.

Ça, ça n'était pas la voix de Thorin.

Surpris, Bilbo leva le regard pour accrocher celui de Kili qui eut un sourire gentil en lui montrant un thermos vert pomme ainsi que deux tasses de céramique sur lesquelles était dessiné l'arbre emblématique de Minas Tirith, bleu sur fond beige. Touché à la corde sensible, le hobbit n'eut pas le courage de refuser, quand bien même ça venait d'un ennemi qui avait voulu le tuer, et il se contenta d'exprimer son mécontentement d'une moue agacée lorsque, après lui avoir mis une tasse fumante dans les mains, le jeune nain s'assit en face de lui pour regarder son travail, s'emparant sans gêne d'une feuille.

Il l'étudia en silence, si bien que, au bout d'un moment, concentré sur sa tâche, Bilbo oublia sa présence, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau et il retint un juron exaspéré, peu désireux de contrarier Fili qui arrivait à son tour. Le souvenir qu'il avait de son poing était trop douloureux pour qu'il cherche à le provoquer, celui-là. Le blond se contenta de rester à l'entrée en regardant Kili dans les yeux :

— Le cinéma l'Omnia propose une diffusion de la trilogie du cycle deux du Silmarillon ce soir. Une soirée unique, sur bobine avec les dialogues originaux, pas ceux qui ont été collés lorsque c'est passé au numérique… Ça te tente ?

Kili écarquilla les yeux. Les neuf films qui retraçaient en trois cycles la légende du Silmarillon, du moins, les bribes qu'ils en avaient, étaient mythiques dans l'histoire du cinéma et, malgré leur âge honorable, ils restaient un classique indétrônable. Il serra les mains, chiffonnant la feuille qu'elles tenaient et, la mâchoire crispée, il soutint le regard de Fili en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Participer à cette séance, oui. Mais y aller avec Fili… C'était autre chose.

— Je connais le deuxième cycle par cœur….  
— Parce que c'est ton préféré.

Toutefois, le blond avait sentit sa réticence et, ne voulant pas forcer ou insister, il se détourna en haussant les épaules.

— Le cycle trois passe la semaine prochaine, si tu veux.

La porte claqua sans bruit derrière lui et Kili la regarda un instant d'un air absent avant de se retourner pour faire face à Bilbo qui le sondait avec curiosité. La tension entre les deux était palpable, même pour quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas, et le hobbit en était troublé. Il ne parvenait absolument pas à cerner le lien entre les deux, entre les trois, même, incluant Thorin dans le trio. Au début, il avait simplement pensé qu'ils étaient en famille, père et fils. Mais ceux qu'il avait prit pour des frères entretenaient une relation qui s'approchait plus d'un couple en instance de divorce et qui cherchait à sauver les meubles face aux enfants qu'autre chose. Et, même s'il était flagrant que Thorin les aimait et les considéraient comme membres de sa famille, il y avait quelque chose, une certaine retenue, une courtoisie latente et un désir de prouver son attachement qu'un père n'avait pas besoin de démontrer.  
Et il ne put s'empêcher de demander en détournant les yeux :

— Qu'est-ce que… Vous êtes, au juste ? Une famille ou un clan ?  
— Un peu des deux…

Maussade, luttant contre le désir de sortir de cette pièce en courant pour rejoindre Fili et accepter sa proposition, Kili soupira et, avisant le regard curieux du hobbit, il haussa les épaules, ressentant soudainement le besoin de parler :

— Fili est le neveu de Thorin, mais ses parents sont morts à sa naissance et c'est lui qui l'a recueilli et éduqué.  
— Et toi ?  
— Moi… Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir d'eux et pratiquement aucun de mon enfance. Thorin m'a adopté et a fait de moi son deuxième héritier il y a une petite trentaine d'année, j'avais trente-huit ans. Il nous a élevé tout les deux également sans faire aucune distinction, comme si nous étions ses fils.

Même si tenter de comparer les nains et les humains de ce côté-là était vain, Bilbo savait que trente-huit ans pour un nain, ça valait à peu près à dix-neuf ans pour un hobbit, et un peu moins de dix pour un humain, donc jeune, un enfant encore.

La croissance des nains étant très lente, ils n'atteignaient leur majorité qu'à soixante-dix ans. Il en allait de même pour la construction de leur esprit et la gestion de leurs émotions qui nécessitaient de longues années avant de se montrer stable et équilibré. Toutefois, à l'inverse, leur capacité d'apprentissage et de compréhension était supérieure à la moyenne très tôt et il n'était pas rare de voir des enfants nains de trente ans posséder un savoir, tant historique, scientifique ou linguistique, équivalent d'un humain de vingt ans, mais sans qu'ils aient le recul et la maturité nécessaire pour le traiter.

— Et… Avec Fili, vous…  
— Il n'y a rien entre nous.

Le ton était catégorique et Bilbo n'osa pas en demander plus. Il déglutit et se concentra à nouveau sur ses notes tandis que Kili gardait un silence nerveux. Puis il poussa un juron et, sans ajouter un mot, il sortit de la salle d'un pas précipité. Avant que la porte ne se referme, le hobbit put l'entendre appeler son… _Cousin adoptif ?_ Puis le silence se fit à nouveau et il ne tint que quelques minutes avant de rallumer sa tablette, qui s'était mis en veille, pour continuer ses recherches sur l'emplacement d'Erebor.

oOo

— Thorin… Ce poème pourrait être la clé de la localisation de la Montagne !

Face à Bilbo, qui avait terminé, tard dans la nuit ou tôt dans la matinée, c'est selon, la traduction du texte, Dwalin et Thorin étudiaient la version qu'il leur avait fourni en cachant son petit sourire satisfait, même s'il restait attentif à l'échange. Ces nains en avaient bel et bien après Erebor, ils ne le cachaient même pas… Mais, surtout, ils étaient bien plus avancés que la GITM sur le sujet et possédaient des documents d'une précision que Bilbo n'avait encore jamais étudié...

Si ces deux glandus étaient un minimum dégourdis, ils allaient tirer les mêmes conclusions que lui à propos de l'emplacement d'Erebor, et ils allaient eux aussi faire des recherches, qui les emmèneraient en plein dans la gueule du loup.  
Bilbo avait fait en sorte de modifier les données pour que les coordonnées tombent sur une importante et secrète zone de fouilles archéologique, surprotégée par la GITM. Il n'en éprouvait aucune culpabilité et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en retenant un une grimace narquoise lorsqu'il vit Dwalin sortir son Smartphone pour lancer exactement les mêmes recherches que lui.  
Toutefois, il sentit son cœur se geler lorsque Thorin posa la main sur le poignet du chauve avec un sourire supérieur, avant de regarder le hobbit dans les yeux.

— Ne perds pas ton temps, Dwalin, rien n'est exact.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre :

— Comment peux-tu en être certain ? C'est tellement cohérent…

Mais, sans répondre, Thorin déchira la feuille, ne manquant pas l'air déconfit du hobbit, toujours assis à son bureau, qui resta pétrifié lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline. Sans pitié, il le couvrit de son corps, posant ses mains sur la table, de chaque côté du plus petit qui, après une unique bouffé de son parfum suave et envoutant, certainement une eau de toilette hors de prix et enivrante, retint sa respiration, se sentant prêt à trembler, et il susurra à son oreille :

— Et si l'agent de la GITM cherchait en réalité à nous doubler ?

Court-circuité, Bilbo eut du mal à retrouver l'usage de la parole, toutefois, il parvint à rester stoïque pour se défendre d'une voix blanche :

— Je n'ai fait que vous traduire les divagations d'un vagabond, j'y ai passé la nuit, que vous faut-il de plus ?  
— Votre tablette…

Bilbo déglutit et il ne fit pas un geste lorsque Thorin tendit le bras pour attraper l'écran tactile sur la table, qu'il alluma avant de la mettre dans les mains du hobbit :

— Je vous en pris…

Lourdement et en silence, Bilbo la déverrouilla avant que le nain ne s'en empare à nouveau pour étudier l'historique des recherches. Bien entendu, il l'avait effacé, mais quiconque était suffisamment doué en informatique avait le pouvoir de retrouver les dernières pages étudiées. Thorin n'eut besoin que de dix minutes. Dix minutes affreusement longues pour Bilbo qui se vit mourir une dizaine de fois.

Puis le plus grand haussa un sourcil en parcourant les sites que l'historien avait visité, et un souffle ravi se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Enfin. Après toutes ces années, toutes ces recherches… Il n'avait fallu que l'apparition d'un petit hobbit tout à fait inattendue pour qu'ils parviennent enfin à mener leurs travaux à terme. Lui qui s'était résigné à attendre quelques années pour obtenir ce qu'ils venaient de recevoir en une nuit... C'était un cadeau tombé du ciel que leur avait ramené Fili.  
Sans s'occuper du cri de protestation de Bilbo, Thorin envoya la tablette à Dwalin, un sourire rayonnant étirait ses lèvres :

— On a de quoi cibler nos recherches. C'est au Nord, de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux…  
— Ça reste vague.  
— Moins vague que la Terre du Milieu toute entière…

Furieux de voir sa si précieuse tablette ainsi molestée, Bilbo s'était jeté sur ses pieds, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.  
Mais Thorin posa sa main sur son épaule pour le forcer à se rasseoir, et il lui mit une nouvelle feuille dans les mains en lui parlant d'un ton envoutant :

— Maintenant, Monsieur Sacquet, vous allez nous traduire _exactement_ les mots de ce texte.  
— Sacquet ? D'où vous vient ce nom ?

Thorin eut un sourire cruel, aussi cruel que le regard qu'il darda sur lui et que les mots qu'il susurra d'un ton velouté :

— Ça, Bilbo, ce n'est pas ce qui devrait vous inquiéter en premier…

Il était trop proche, c'était déstabilisant. Le hobbit déglutit, mal à l'aise, et il demanda d'une voix sourde :

— Par quoi devrai-je être inquiété ?  
— De ce que nous pouvons décider de faire à vos parents adoptifs si jamais vous tentez une nouvelle fois de nous leurrer…

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche, catastrophé par le ton soudain dangereux, mortel et implacable, cloué par ces iris dont le paisible gris avait, encore, laissé place à un bleu furieux et déterminé. Il comprit que Thorin ne bluffait pas et qu'il pouvait réellement faire beaucoup de mal à sa famille d'accueil. Ce n'était pas comme s'il appréciait réellement ses parents, mais il y avait seulement un petit problème dans cette affaire et il fronça les sourcils, l'esprit grillé et le regard vide :

— Mes parents ad… ? Mais… Je ne suis pas adopté !

Thorin haussa un sourcil intrigué face au ton assuré du hobbit, et il lança un regard à Dwalin, qui sonda Bilbo d'un air curieux. Puis un sourire étrange vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et il se pencha sur l'historien qui semblait dérouté :

— Se peut-il que nous en sachions plus sur votre famille que vous-même ? C'est intéressant…

D'un doigt doux, louant les recherches pertinentes que lui avait fourni Gloïn, il caressa la joue pâle de Bilbo qui resta figé.

— Parce que c'est le cas, monsieur Sacquet, les personnes que vous considérez aujourd'hui comme vos parents sont en réalité votre oncle et votre tante…

Le hobbit eut un rire nerveux, puis il leva les yeux pour planter son regard dur dans celui de Thorin.

— Vous mentez.

Le nain soutint son regard, puis il sortit la clé USB que Gloïn lui avait fourni et il la brancha à la petite imprimante de la salle pour en faire sortir quelques papiers, dont sa déclaration de naissance, l'acte d'adoption et quelques articles de journaux locaux qui relataient l'accident de voiture qui avait pris la vie de Bungon Sacquet et Belladonna Touque -Ô ciel, si c'était vrai, il avait du sang Touque dans les veines, ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses-. Accident dont le seul survivant était leur orphelin de quelques mois.

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la GITM numérise absolument toutes ses données, sur un serveur qui, si l'ont sait jouer avec les failles de ce genre de chose, n'est pas si hermétique… Retrouver votre identité et les informations qui vous concernent a été un jeu d'enfant pour notre spécialiste en la matière…

Mais Bilbo ne l'écoutait pas. Sous le choc de la révélation, il tentait de démêler ses pensées nouées et empêtrées dans l'incompréhension, un sentiment de vertige et de dénis lui prenait le cœur, mais il sentait, au fond de lui, que c'était la vérité. Et il parla du bout des lèvres :

— S'il vous plait, j'aimerai être seul un moment…

Thorin haussa un sourcil face à l'audace de la demande, mais, voyant sa mine blême et déconfite, il comprit que son prisonnier tombait de haut et qu'apprendre une telle chose de cette manière n'était peut-être pas si facile. Il soupira, hésita un instant, puis désigna la porte d'un signe de tête.

— Sentez-vous libre de retourner dans vos appartements, le troisième étage vous est aussi disponible si vous souhaitez avoir plus d'espace… Monsieur _Sacquet-de-Besace_ …

Avec un sourire horripilant, il avait appuyé sur son nom entier, ou, plutôt, celui de ses parents adoptifs, et le hobbit frémit, déboussolé.

* * *

oOo  
 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Techniquement, je tiens simplement à indiquer que, si on veut comparer,  
La version qu'ils ont du Silmarillon équivaut à notre Odyssée d'Ulysse : une histoire basée sur des faits peut-être réels, mais dont on ne peut avérer la véracité, et des personnages qui font plus partis du Folklore que de l'histoire.  
Et Erebor serait un peu comme l'Atlandide : Tout le monde en a entendu parlé, certains l'ont cherché mais, avec le temps, on estime qu'il s'agit plus d'une histoire légendaire que d'un truc concret.

Et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Les Guests, Une Revenante, Laura, Une Passante, Niobiu et 13, je ne peux pas vous répondre par MP, mais je vous remercie !


	4. Chapter 4

Une pluie fine s'écrasait contre l'immense baie vitrée et la totalité des champs du Pelennor était noyée dans une brume lourde, grisâtre et glacée. Beaucoup trainaient dans le hall K, nom donné à l'intégralité du troisième étage, dans un silence maussade.  
Avachi dans l'un des canapés, Bilbo lisait un livre, sans s'intéresser aux autres. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement leur présence, mais il adorait cette salle et, n'étant pas franchement solitaire, avoir la compagnie des nains lui semblait plus agréable que celle des gouttes qui tambourinaient contre la vitre de sa chambre ou de son bureau froid.

Il venait de rendre un texte de trois pages à Thorin, qu'il avait traduit intégralement en deux jours. Il était de plus en plus rapide et à l'aise avec le Khuzdul, en même temps, jamais il n'avait passé autant de temps dessus et la pratique restait le meilleur moyen d'améliorer une langue.  
Le grand nain étant trop perspicace pour qu'il s'essaie à nouveau de le duper, il avait filé droit durant ces cinq derniers jours. Cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas vu passer, enfermé dans son bureau, à traduire des documents de plus en plus concis. Il se doutait que Thorin savait grossièrement de quoi traitaient ces textes qu'il lui confiait, mais qu'il avait besoin des traductions exactes que seul Bilbo était capable de lui fournir.

Thorin passait parfois du temps avec lui, surveillant son travail, le questionnant sur ce qu'il pensait de tel ou tel extrait ou bien cherchant à entamer la conversation pour en savoir plus sur lui, mais Bilbo faisait le moindre effort et restait le plus souvent muet, ne parlant que lorsque, excédé, Thorin sortait son arme pour lui coller sur la tempe avant de reprendre nonchalamment la conversation.  
Balïn aussi passait le voir et, lui, Bilbo l'accueillait avec plaisir. Frère de l'autre grande brute, le vieux nain au sourire doux était arrivé des Montagnes Bleues deux jours après son enlèvement, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'une personne lisant le Khudzul était parmi eux.

Chimiste reconnu, il avait amené avec lui une jeune naine, Orianne, cousine éloignée de Nori et Dori, qu'il formait à sa science et qui montrait de belles dispositions pour créer des armes explosives et dévastatrices.

Mais, contre toute attente, celui qui passait le plus de temps avec lui était son premier agresseur, Kili, qui venait régulièrement trouver refuge dans son bureau lorsqu'il ne parvenait plus à supporter la présence corrosive du neveu de Thorin.

Pour l'instant, Kili était, lui aussi, dans le hall K et allongé en travers d'un fauteuil dans une position féline, il regardait distraitement la pluie tomber, un casque sur ses oreilles et le regard vague. Balïn et Dwalin discutaient de leur côté tandis que Bofur, Nori et Dori se disputaient dans le coin cuisine sur ce qui sera préparé pour le diner du soir.  
Plus loin, Orianne discutait avec Bifur, sans doute sur la meilleure manière de faire exploser un truc, encore, ils s'étaient bien trouvé ces deux là. La jeune naine ne connaissait personne ici avant de venir, même ses cousins éloignés étaient des étrangers pour elle, mais elle avait été bien accueillie – et comment, les naines étaient tellement rares-.

Comme pour toutes les races, orc, hobbits, changeurs de peau… dont la tendance était d'évoluer vers une « humanisation » des standards durant ces derniers millénaires, les nains, si l'on pouvait encore les appeler ainsi, possédaient de moins en moins de différences avec les hommes. Et il en allait de même avec les naines pour les femmes. Les joues glabres, d'épais cheveux fournis, des courbes bien placées, une taille plutôt fine, Orianne aurait pu passer, pour qui ne cherchait pas à la détailler, pour une humaine adolescente bien en chair, bien qu'elle venait d'atteindre la majorité naine, soit les soixante-dix ans.

Pas vraiment concentré, Bilbo laissa son regard errer sur la salle, appréciant cette ambiance chaleureuse et familiale en se disant que, finalement, les nains n'étaient pas si odieux tant qu'ils ne vous tapaient pas dessus et ne vous réduisaient pas en esclavage. Surtout qu'il était maintenant pris au jeu dans cette étude d'Erebor et de sa localisation qui se profilait avec de plus en plus de précision. Ils savaient maintenant qu'elle était située quelque part dans les Terres du Nord, zone montagneuse et déserte, évitée depuis que les peuples orcs et gobelins y avaient élu domicile et que la Forêt Noire, maudite, y avait étendue son ombre.  
Et Bilbo ne rechignait plus à la tâche, travaillant de plus en plus tard et commençant de plus en plus tôt, pressé de découvrir enfin où ce cachait ce mythe et mettant tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Ouvrage qui lui permettait de ne pas penser à Vidalinn, dont le manque était douloureux et, surtout, à sa famille, du moins, à ce qu'il avait pensé être sa famille… Et l'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles il souhaitait partir d'ici au plus vite était, justement, retrouver ceux qui se faisaient passer pour ses parents et exiger des explications.

— Monsieur Sacquet, pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plait ?

Quoique… Si, les nains étaient horripilants, du moins, un en particulier, et le hobbit leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Thorin en retenant un soupir excédé. Le grand nain l'attendait devant l'ascenseur qu'il venait d'appeler et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de réitérer son ordre, si bien que Bilbo, sans un mot, ferma son livre et se leva pour le rejoindre.

Thorin appuya sur le deuxième sous-sol, où Bilbo n'était encore jamais allé et il haussa un sourcil, intrigué, surtout quand le nain se mit à parler :

— Le traité que vous venez de traduire est certainement la clé qui nous manquait.  
— Je ne vois pas en quoi…  
— Parce que vous ne connaissez pas la géographie exacte de la région.

Le ton était dédaigneux et Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel. Merci bien, mais il n'était pas ignare sur le sujet non plus.

— Erebor est une Montagne censée se dresser de manière solitaire, loin de tout, or, il ne faut pas être un expert pour savoir qu'il n'y a rien de tel dans les terres du Nord…C'est pas faute d'avoir déjà fouillé entre les Gadolah, les Monts Brumeux ou même, si on cherche plus au Nord, les Montagnes Grises… Aucune Montagne Solitaire n'existe là-bas…

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa et Thorin invita Bilbo à en sortir en continuant avec un sourire indulgent :

— Parce que la géographie aussi a une histoire, monsieur Sacquet… Si vous ne prenez pas en compte la brusque montée de la chaine des Gadolah au quatrième âge, et le tremblement de terre qui a marqué la naissance du deuxième temps, vous serez certain de ne jamais trouver la Montagne Solitaire…

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux et se figea. C'était tellement évident, comment avait-il pu ne pas prendre ce facteur en compte ? Quel abruti !  
La où lui cherchait assidument une Montagne Solitaire, loin de tout, Thorin, lui, cherchait à localiser La Montagne noyée dans une chaine qui avait jailli violement au grés des mouvements tectoniques et il avait ainsi balayé les découvertes qui décrivaient le lieu pour ne se concentrer que sur celles qui indiquaient clairement la localisation géographique.  
Et le texte que Bilbo venait de traduire était un traité marchand qui concernait aussi une cité humaine, maintenant oubliée, Dale, ainsi que les biens des elfes de Mirkwood, dont le royaume se trouvait plusieurs miles au Nord et… dont les denrées voyageaient par voie fluviale jusqu'à Dale, dressée au pied de la Montagne.

— Si on retrouve la rivière et les traces d'un lac ancien…  
— Alors nous serions plus près de cette montagne que personne ne l'a jamais été depuis des millénaires…

Il s'arrêta et Bilbo sonda rapidement la grande salle autour de lui. Elle aussi comportait une immense baie vitrée, ils étaient descendus d'un palier dans Minas Tirith. Il s'agissait certainement de l'armurerie privée des nains. Un dojo d'entrainement se trouvait dans un coin et tout un pan de la pièce était un centre de tir. Beaucoup d'armes étaient accrochées au mur, armes à feu, essentiellement, de dernière génération, il y avait aussi une belle collection d'armes anciennes en acier trempé, lourdes, acérées et massives. Tout un coin était occupé par un établi couvert de plans, d'outils et de fragments de pièces en tout genre, lieu de travail de Bifur, certainement, pour la confection d'armes innovatrices.

Pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, lui qui préférait les bibliothèques, Bilbo resta immobile, au centre de la pièce, tandis que Thorin se dirigea vers une alcôve qui comportait une petite étagère débordante de livres et dossiers en tout genre, ainsi qu'un bureau chargé, sur lequel trônait la fameuse carte que Fili avait volé, ainsi que les notes de Bilbo et, d'autres, plus anciennes, dont le papier était jaunis. En s'approchant, le hobbit fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'ils avaient été éclaboussés par des tâches noirâtres… Du sang ? Vieux de quelques décennies, certes, mais il ne fallait pas être un enquêteur pour comprendre que ces notes avaient été témoins d'un crime, et il se braqua immédiatement, parlant d'une voix méfiante :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— Ca, monsieur Sacquet, c'est la traduction du texte original… Du moins, le début…

Bilbo s'approcha, les sourcils froncés. Son regard passa sur l'ébauche de traduction, mais il ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait et il se tourna vers le plus grand :

— Le texte original ?  
— Il n'apparaît qu'à ceux qui savent le chercher… A un moment précis…  
— Quand ?  
— Dans quelques heures…

Thorin ne voulait pas en révéler davantage à son ennemi et, frustré, Bilbo lança un regard aux anciennes notes :

— A qui appartient ce sang ?

Le nain sembla interloqué par la question et il envoya un regard surpris au hobbit, qui avait planté ses yeux dans les siens. Bilbo pu ainsi lire le voile amer et douloureux qui couvrit les pupilles de Thorin, mais le plus grand se détourna, le visage soudain sombre.

— Je ne pense pas que vous soyez prêt à entendre cette histoire, monsieur Sacquet.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible qui ne concernait pas un agent de la GITM, il ne chercha pas à insister et il étudia rapidement la carte originale tandis que Thorin s'adossait à l'établit en croisant les bras.

— Cette nuit, le texte se révélera à nouveau, et nous pourrons, enfin, le traduire et l'étudier dans son intégralité. Ce sera votre dernière contribution…  
— Que se passera t-il après ?  
— Après ça, nous aurons toutes les données nécessaires pour organiser et entamer nos recherche « sur le terrain »…  
— Je veux dire… Pour moi ?

Bilbo avait répondu dans un souffle, le regard rivé sur l'ébauche de texte, discernant les mots « Jour de Durin » « Grive » et « Soleil Couchant », entre autre, et il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement lorsqu'il comprit que, après ça, il ne leur sera plus d'aucune utilité et, donc, plus d'aucune valeur. Thorin sembla lire dans ses pensées, car un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres et il s'approcha de lui, joueur, jusqu'à enrouler ses doigts autour de sa gorge :

— Ce que nous ferions d'un Agent Supérieur de la GITM dorénavant inutile, trop fureteur pour son propre bien et qui sait exactement où se trouve notre planque principale, nos effectifs et qui connaît maintenant les coordonnées d'Erebor ?

La prise se resserra soudainement sur sa gorge et Bilbo n'eut que le temps de pousser une exclamation horrifiée lorsque Thorin le fit basculer, pour le plaquer sur la table, se penchant sur lui en susurrant :

— J'espère que vous n'imaginiez pas rentrer chez vous après notre charmante collaboration, monsieur Sacquet…

Sous les doigts du nain, le sang pulsait, paniqué, et Bilbo écarquilla les yeux, parlant d'une voix paniquée :

— Vous… Vous allez me tuer ?  
— Pourquoi pas ?

Prédateur, Thorin le couvrit de son corps, s'amusant de voir sa proie coincée entre ses griffes et le hobbit planta son regard affolé dans le sien. Même s'il n'était pas capable de la défendre correctement, il tenait à sa vie et ne semblait pas prêt à la perdre, surtout pas de cette manière. Le plus grand n'eut aucun mal à le lire dans son regard et, d'un doigt doux, il caressa sa joue en étudiant son visage, parlant distraitement :

— Après tout, pourquoi nous encombrerons-nous d'un ennemi tel que vous ?

Bilbo se sentit trembler, mais, soudainement, il retrouva sa pugnacité et il repoussa le nain, qui se redressa, surpris, laissant le hobbit se dérober à lui pour se dresser, les poings serrés et le regard étincelant, de colère, de peur, et de détermination. Bilbo se permis même un sourire insolent et provoquant lorsqu'il cracha avec conviction :

— Dans ce cas, Monsieur, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous traduire ces derniers mots !  
— Voulez-vous que je vous force ?  
— Me forcer à signer mon arrêt de mort ? Vous pouvez toujours essayer…

Thorin ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sonder le hobbit qui lui faisait face et ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Avisant la lueur indomptée et comprenant qu'il venait d'être pris dans son propre jeu, Thorin soupira, ce n'était, de toute manière, pas comme s'il avait réellement eu l'intention de se débarrasser du hobbit de cette façon, il n'employait pas les méthodes de la GITM, lui :

— Nous savons où est la Montagne. Cette traduction nous permettra d'y pénétrer… Je vous promets de ne pas attenter à votre vie si vous me fournissez la fin de la traduction de ce texte. Cependant, il est hors de question que vous retrouviez votre liberté pour l'instant et si vous tentez, d'une manière où d'une autre, de contacter la GITM ou ses agents, je vous tuerai sur le champ…

Bilbo déglutit. C'était déjà quelque chose, mais se retrouver coincé avec cette bande de zouaves sans perspective de revoir un jour Vidalinn ne l'enchantait guère, et il prit son inspiration, lui-même surpris de son audace lorsqu'il affirma avec aplomb :

— J'ai d'autres conditions.  
— Il n'y pas d'autre condition.  
— Je dois au moins revoir ma famille, je veux savoir pourquoi ils ne m'ont jamais parlé de mes parents. Et, surtout, je veux vous accompagner à Erebor.

Thorin écarquilla les yeux et il sonda le plus petit avec un silence interloqué, puis il retint un rire moqueur :

— Vous ? A Erebor ? Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'il s'agit d'une quête dangereuse et que nous ne sommes même pas certains d'atteindre la Montagne sans risquer nos vies sur la route qui nous y conduira.  
— C'est ma troisième condition : Je veux que vous pourvoyez à ma sécurité.

Bilbo déglutit, la gorge sèche et totalement ébahi par son audace, mais pas autant que Thorin, qui fut sous le choc de la demande. Mais le nain se reprit et il lui lança un regard condescendant :

— Vous pensez sérieusement que je compte accepter tout ça ?  
— C'est à vous de me dire si vous voulez, ou non, cette traduction.

Le nain en resta bouche bée, puis il sembla réfléchir en étudiant le hobbit qui serra nerveusement les poings. Mais un sourire parfaitement dangereux étira ses lèvres, faisant frémir Bilbo qui se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de faire _La_ connerie de sa vie, et, d'une voix trop douce, il acquiesça :

— Très bien, Monsieur Sacquet, j'accepte. Je vous laisse la vie sauve, et je ferai en sorte de veiller sur votre elle, tant que cela ne portera pas préjudice à notre quête ou à la vie de l'un de nos camarades, lors de notre expédition à Erebor. Pour ce qui est de notre famille, il n'est pour l'instant pas pensable de la contacter, car la GITM l'a certainement mise sous surveillance, mais lorsque a situation sera stabilisée, nous en reparlerons. En échange, vous me donnerez la traduction et m'assurerez de votre total coopération, votre silence et votre loyauté.

Bilbo serra les dents, il avait réussi à grappiller plus que ce qu'il espérait, mais, Thorin, de son côté, était totalement gagnant, car cela signifiait que le hobbit acceptait de passer dans son camp. Coopération, silence et loyauté… Ca, ce n'était pas un compromis, le grand nain, après s'être emparé de l'historien par la force, s'assurait de le garder dans son équipe en lui interdisant de lorgner du côté de la GITM, l'obligeant à leur tourner le dos, tout ça pour Erebor et ses propres problèmes familiaux…

Accepter ces termes, c'était de la trahison.

Ils s'affrontèrent tous les deux du regard et Thorin n'eut aucun mal à lire dans celui de Bilbo que le hobbit ne cèderait pas. Après tout, la GITM en savait probablement plus que lui sur l'histoire de ses parents et elle ne l'empêcherait pas de chercher à joindre sa famille adoptive, et, de plus, il en savait maintenant assez pour permettre à son organisation de trouver Erebor s'il retournait à Fondcombes.  
Et, surtout, il était hors de question que l'A.S. ne trahisse la GITM de la sorte. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait surtout été forcé de collaborer, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait partagé son savoir de son plein gré, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se vendre à son ennemi pour des raisons qu'il pouvait qualifier de « futiles » car non essentielles à sa vie.

— Je ne trahirai pas les miens au nom d'un nain belliqueux et arrogant, monsieur, quand bien même j'aille beaucoup à y gagner.  
— Vous avez aussi beaucoup à perdre si vous refusez.  
— Vous aussi… De plus, je ne pense pas être en tord si j'affirme qu'Erebor regorge sans doute de textes, runes et documents en tout genre, mais rien en langue commune… Sans traducteur, vous passerez sans doute à côté de beaucoup de choses…  
— Et prendre un ennemi avec moi, qui lorgne sur chaque ouverture pour contacter les siens, ne me sera pas plus utile…

Encore une fois, ils s'affrontèrent du regard dans une confrontation tendue et Bilbo fléchit sensiblement :

— J'accepte de ne rien dire à la GTM, concernant votre groupe, votre localisation et… Erebor.

Il s'était arraché la gorge sur le dernier mot, lui qui aurait tant voulu offrir à son petit-ami une telle découverte, tout comme il lui aurait volontiers offert Thorin, son principal ennemi, mais il ne portait pas encore assez de rancœur contre le nain pour souhaiter sa mort, il désirait simplement partir d'ici et retrouver les siens. Il continua en regardant Thorin dans les yeux, provoquant :

— J'accepte aussi de coopérer tant que cela ne porte pas préjudice à mon organisation. En échange, vous honorez votre marché.

Il avait voulu se montrer catégorique, mais Thorin ne fut absolument pas intimidé et il haussa, encore une fois, un sourcil interloqué face à son audace, avant de laisser échapper un rire condescendant :

— Non. Ce sera ma proposition ou rien, monsieur Sacquet. Je veux votre loyauté envers moi, que vous me promettiez que jamais vous ne tenterez de joindre la GITM ou ses membres, par n'importe quel moyen.  
— Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie avec vous !  
— Vous n'avez pas le loisir de décider de ça. Par contre, vous avez le choix entre être considéré comme l'un des nôtres et nous accompagner, ou bien pourrir en cellule jusqu'à ce que j'estime que votre liberté ne représente plus une menace pour nous. Cela sous condition que vous ne vous montrez pas trop désagréable et que je ne décide pas de vous tuer avant…

Le hobbit sentit sa gorge s'assécher et il pensa immédiatement à Vidalinn, refusant l'idée de ne plus jamais le voir, mais il se rassura en se disant que son amant était un maître de la traque et que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne le retrouve. Et, sans céder, il resta sur sa position :

— Je ne suis pas une menace… Si vous cessez de me considérer comme une simple prise corvéable à merci, je tâcherai de ne pas compromettre votre groupe et votre quête.  
— Vous imaginez sincèrement qu'ils se contenteront de vous récupérer sans vous interroger ?  
— Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment mis dans le secret… C'est à peine si je connais l'identité de tous les membres de votre groupe… Tout comme je peux taire le travail sur Erebor et les textes que vous possédez…

Un air sincèrement curieux étincela dans les yeux de Thorin et il étudia plus attentivement le hobbit, qui ne comprit pas la raison d'une telle attention, et le nain reprit la parole :

— Ils savent que ça concerne Erebor. Ca a toujours concerné Erebor, de toute manière… Et le lien entre l'avancé de nos découvertes et le vol de la carte a certainement été fait sur le champs… Vous ne pourrez pas leur cacher ça…  
— Je pourrais toujours dire que-  
— Vous n'avez donc aucune conscience des méthodes qu'utilisent les gens pour qui vous travaillez ?

Le ton, qui ne se voulait pas incisif, était extrêmement curieux, et, épinglé par ce regard poignant, Bilbo fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre de quoi parlait le nain et il resta silencieux. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux autres branches que celle qui concernait les recherches historiques et culturelles, ainsi que celle que dirigeait Vidalinn.  
Mais, même si son petit-ami faisait souvent recours à la violence et était parfois amené à tuer, ça avait toujours été pour se défendre et défendre les agents de la GITM qui travaillaient beaucoup en zones dangereuses et non pacifiées par les états fédérés. Thorin lu son trouble et il continua de le sonder avec une nouvelle lueur dans le regard, mais, soudainement, celui-ci s'assombrit considérablement avant de se tourner vers les traductions tachées de sang qui trônaient sur la surface plane.

— Vous parlerez, monsieur Sacquet. Que vous le voulez ou non, si jamais la GITM vous retrouve, vous leur direz tout ce qu'ils doivent entendre.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
— Rien de plus que ce que vous devez comprendre : Votre liberté est une menace pour nous…

Le hobbit fronça les sourcils, mais Thorin ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus, piquant le plus petit qui se braqua :

— La GTM est une organisation pacifique qui cherche avant tout à protéger les trésors de ce monde ! Trésors que vous convoitez aussi pour votre propre gain et au prix de nombreuses vies saccagées !

Thorin eut un ricanement narquois et il ramassa les notes et travaux déjà entamés qu'il mit dans les bras du plus petit, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, priant le hobbit de l'accompagner :

— Je ne chercherai pas à vous convaincre du contraire, après tout, que vaudra ma parole contre celle des vôtres ?

Bilbo opina sans un mot, la mâchoire crispée, et Thorin continua après avoir appuyé sur le bouton du troisième étage :

— Mais je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour considérer ma proposition, il n'y en aura pas d'autre.  
— Et si je refuse ?  
— Alors je me passerai de vos services.  
— Vous me tuerez ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent à ce moment et, sans s'intéresser d'avantage à lui, Thorin avança dans le hall K, plantant le hobbit qui serra les dents. Dangereux, haïssable, exaspérant mais ô combien fascinant… Il le détestait, mais il se détestait plus encore d'être si attiré par ce mystérieux leader nain qu'il ne parvenait pas à haïr comme il le voudrait. Il s'en voulait aussi car il sentait sa détermination flancher et il hésitait sincèrement à accepter le marché de Thorin, et ça, c'était pas bon.  
Non pas qu'il pense consciemment à trahir la GITM pour le nain…

Mécaniquement, il retourna dans la pièce qui lui était confiée pour lire et étudier les annotations inachevées, mais c'était trop flou pour qu'il en puise quelque chose.  
Il soupira, sans savoir quoi faire, tous les textes que lui avait donnés Thorin avaient été traduits, la connexion de sa tablette était trop restreinte pour qu'il ait envie d'aller ramer sur internet et il avait besoin du reste du texte original pour aller plus loin dans la traduction et comprendre de quoi il était question. Il pesta contre le nain en se rendant compte que, simplement en lui fournissant ces études, il avait piqué sa curiosité et il était impensable qu'il refuse de traduire ce dernier texte, tout comme il désirait tellement se rendre à Erebor qu'il se sentait capable de tourner le dos à la GITM s'il s'avérait que Thorin s'y rendait prochainement.

Ennuyé, il s'adossa à sa chaise, perdu dans ses pensées, mais, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte et Bilbo n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Kili. Le jeune brun, la mine sombre, vint s'asseoir face à lui en jetant, comme d'habitude, un regard distrait sur la table.  
Toutefois, cette fois-ci, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il perdit subitement ses couleurs lorsqu'il vit les notes tachées de sang et il resta comme pétrifié.

— Kili ? Il y a un problème ?

Le jeune nain sembla ramené à la réalité par la voix de Bilbo et il s'arracha de la contemplation des feuilles pour planter son regard désorienté dans celui du hobbit.

— Je… Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange… Ces papiers me disent quelque chose.

Il s'en empara pour les sonder, puis il fit la moue en les reposant. L'historien ne manqua pas son trouble, mais, sans savoir quoi dire, il resta silencieux. Il vit de quelle manière Kili s'empara d'autres feuilles intégralement recouvertes de Khuzdul, qu'il chercha à déchiffrer vainement, puis le hobbit eut un sourire doux :

— Veux-tu que je t'enseigne les rudiments ?  
— Tu n'as pas des traductions à faire ?  
— Non. Tout est fini…

Kili leva son regard si expressif vers lui et il fronça les sourcils. Bilbo fut surpris de voir une étincelle inquiète et désolée dans ses yeux, mais il grimaça en haussant les épaules :

— Thorin n'a pas l'intention de se débarrasser de moi, pour l'instant…

Cette fois-ci, le visage sombre s'éclaira franchement, réchauffant le cœur de Bilbo qui comprit qu'il avait gagné un ami ici, et que Kili avait craint que Thorin n'abrège sa vie sitôt son travail accompli. Le jeune brun accepta immédiatement sa proposition, et le hobbit passa l'heure à lui apprendre l'alphabet, puis l'après-midi à lui faire découvrir la construction des mots, les formes syllabiques se greffant sur des racines consonantiques qui donnait le sens, les syllabes donnaient le genre, la forme ou le temps. A sa plus grande surprise, Kili en assimila les bases avec une facilité déconcertante. Il se montra même capable de lire un texte au bout de trois heures, bluffant Bilbo qui, même chez les nains, n'avait jamais vu personne intégrer aussi rapidement cet alphabet si difficile.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir tenté d'instruire ses collègues, mais il savait maintenant, d'expérience, que si l'oral restait à peu près à porté de ceux qui se donnent la peine de l'étudier, l'écrit, quant à lui, était réellement ardu et quasi impossible à maitriser si on ne lui consacrait pas quelques années de sa vie.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Alors, effectivement, je conçois que Thorin n'est pas tendre dans le chapitre précédent (ni dans les suivants d'ailleurs),  
Mais n'oublions pas que Bilbo est son ennemi, que son bien-être lui est totalement futile, et qu'il ne le garde en vie que pour les traductions !

Encore et toujours, je remercie tous les reviewers,  
Je vous aime fort fort !

Et à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Ce chapitre sort en avance, mais je pars très tôt demain pour dix heures de route (retour en Allemagne après quelques jours en France) et je me suis dite que, à choisir, vous préférerez avoir le chapitre le jour avant plutôt que le jour après...

* * *

— Des lettres Lunaires ?

Effaré, Bilbo vit de quelle manière la carte s'illumina lorsque Thorin la présenta à la lumière nocturne et, subjugué, il manqua le regard sombre qu'échangea le grand nain avec Balïn, qui était avec eux, et qui remarqua d'un ton triste:

— Ainsi, la GITM ne connaît pas l'existence de ces runes…  
— Ça n'aurait rien changé de toute manière.

Thorin avait répondu d'un ton glacial qui fit frissonner Bilbo, troublé par cet énigmatique échange. Mais le hobbit resta concentré sur la carte que le nain posa sur une table qui diffusait la lumière. Il ne savait pas trop où ils étaient : lorsque la nuit était tombée, ils avaient suivi le plus grand à travers Minas Tirith, dans un dédale de couloirs étroits, d'escaliers secs, jusqu'à atteindre une vieille tourelle qui se dressait au dessus de la cité et qui possédait cette table en libre service, certainement affiliée à la bibliothèque royale, au vue des runes qui la parcouraient.

Il voulu se pencher sur les écritures qui apparaissaient et que Balïn se chargeait de recopier rapidement et avec application, mais Thorin l'en empêcha en le gratifiant d'un regard grave :

— Donnez-moi d'abord votre parole, et je vous promets en échange que je n'attenterai pas à votre vie et que je tâcherai d'honorer vos conditions.

Bilbo se pétrifia soudainement, et il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Thorin.  
Il voulait résister sans même se poser de question, pour Vidalinn, ses collègues, l'organisme pour lequel il travaillait, son honneur…

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Thorin… Il ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction, au contraire, il avait envie de continuer à travailler pour lui, avec lui, et ce, malgré son attitude horripilante. Surtout qu'il comprenait bien, alors qu'il étudiait ce regard si noble, que jamais celui qu'il considérait comme un ennemi ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à l'abattre froidement simplement parce qu'il ne lui était plus indispensable.  
Non… Lui ne jouait pas de cette manière…  
Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça.

Ce nain semblait en savoir plus sur bien des sujets que la totalité de ses collègues érudits, possédait des documents d'une richesse culturelle inconsidérable, sans oublier Erebor, qu'ils touchaient du doigt… Et toutes ces découvertes qui iraient avec.

Bilbo lorgna discrètement sur sa carte, son esprit fonctionnant à plein régime, avant de lever à nouveau le regard pour croiser celui du plus grand.  
Ce con… Il lui laissait totalement la liberté du choix… L'opportunité de s'emparer de ce qu'il avait gagné en marchandant ou bien lui tourner le dos, à Thorin, et à Erebor dans la foulée.  
Mal à l'aise, le hobbit serra les poings puis il avec un pardon silencieux pour son petit-ami, noyé dans ces orbes gris qui le tenaient, il acquiesça doucement :

— Je vous promets que je ne chercherai pas à joindre la GITM et j'accepte de mettre mon savoir à votre service.

Le plus grand entendit bien l'apprêté de ses mots et la difficulté qu'il eut de les avouer, alors il répondit avant qu'il se rétracte :

— En échange, je compte honorer vos conditions : reprendre contact avec votre famille lorsque le contexte le permettra, vous emmener avec moi à Erebor et veiller sur votre vie au long de l'expédition, tant que cela ne menace pas notre groupe…

C'était déjà ça de pris et Bilbo garda le silence, avant de s'approcher de la carte dans un silence amer. Balïn avait pratiquement terminé de recopier le texte et, instinctivement, l'historien vérifia immédiatement l'exactitude des runes de la copie, un contresens était si vite arrivé...  
Satisfait, il ne perdit pas de temps, le texte était aussi simple que court et il n'avait pas besoin de retourner fouiller dans ses livres pour étudier la conjugaison ou le vocabulaire. Il mit d'une vingtaine de minutes pour déchiffrer lentement les premiers mots qu'il écrivit sur une feuille vierge, avant de les placer de manière à former une phrase cohérente :

— Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera…

Adossé contre une ouverture avec vue sur la ville endormie, Thorin échangea un rapide regard avec Balïn, tous les deux très attentifs aux mots du plus petit qui continua, après avoir gribouillé rapidement sur la feuille pour démêler plus facilement les inscriptions et trouver le meilleur sens des mots :

— Et le soleil couchant… Avec la dernière lueur de… Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle ici…  
— Quel est le sens littéral ?

Pressant, Thorin s'était approché pour lire à son tour par dessus son épaule le mot que Bilbo ne parvenait pas à traduire :

— Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré celui-là, peut-être que dans l'un de mes livres…

Il montra le mot en question et Thorin n'eut besoin que d'un regard avant de le définir :

— Durin… Il s'agit du « Jour de Durin »… les deux mots sont fusionnés, c'était courant à l'époque.

Bilbo haussa un sourcil en relisant le mot en question. De nom, il connaissait Durin, il savait même que Thorin revendiquait être son descendant, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu écrit de cette manière et il resta indécis :

— Le jour de Durin ?  
— Il s'agit d'un jour particulier dans la tradition naine…

C'était Balïn qui lui avait répondu et Bilbo enregistra l'information avant de continuer sa traduction :

— Donc… Avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin… brillera sur la serrure. Point.  
— Il y a autre chose ?

Bilbo fit signe que non et il écrivit rapidement la traduction proprement sur la feuille, que Thorin lui prit des mains sans s'occuper de son soupir exaspéré :

— « Tenez-vous prêt de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera. Et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure »…

Thorin lu le résultat pensivement, et Bilbo ne comprit absolument pas cette espèce de prophétie, mais il ne doutait pas que monsieur le génie des mots, de la géographie et de l'histoire allait certainement y trouver le sens caché.

Mais celui-ci échangea un regard consterné avec Balïn :

— C'est bien ce que je craignais…  
— Il n'est pas trop tard pour le définir…  
— De toute manière, nous ne pouvons pas attendre devant la porte pour vérifier tous les jours entre octobre et décembre… Les Gadolah sont trop hostiles pour qu'on se le permette…  
— Il y a un problème ?

Interpellé par le ton grave de la conversation, Bilbo tenta de s'immiscer, et Thorin se tourna vers lui, acerbe :

— A moins que le petit monsieur je-sais-tout que vous êtes ne connaisse la date du jour de Durin, ce dont je doute, il y a un problème, oui, et de taille.  
— Le petit je-sais-tout vous a déjà permis d'arriver jusqu'ici… N'oubliez pas que le bond que vous avez fait ces derniers jours est dû à l'aide d'un hobbit de la GITM, merci de le reconnaître, et, de nous deux, vous devriez être le spécialiste des nains… Sans oublier que vous êtes plus concerné que moi par Durin…

Piqué par le ton méprisant du nain, Bilbo avait répondu sans réfléchir, et il ne manqua pas l'étincelle qui luisit dangereusement dans le regard du plus grand. Susceptible, ce brave nain.  
L'historien eut soudainement peur d'être allé trop loin, mais Balïn s'interposa gentiment :

— Et si nous rentrions pour parler de tout ça calmement ? C'est déjà une belle avancée que nous venons de faire, merci à vous, monsieur Sacquet, peut-être que continuer demain est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire maintenant…

Le grand nain et le hobbit continuèrent de s'affronter du regard et Bilbo fit la moue, il avait entendu le remerciement de Balin et en était touché, mais c'était la gratitude de Thorin qu'il attendait avant tout, et il répliqua sournoisement :

— Parler calmement de quoi ? Monsieur l'illustre descendant de Durin ne sait même pas quel jour est fêté le nom de son ancêtre, tout ça ne nous mène à rien ! A quoi ça sert de localiser la Montagne si on ne peut pénétrer à l'intérieur ?  
— Je pourrais toujours vous poster devant la porte afin que vous puissiez faire le guet en attendant le jour J… Vous qui désirez tant voir Erebor. Vous prouverez ainsi votre utilité dans cette quête.  
— Laissez moi trois jours ainsi que tous les documents que vous possédez, et je vais vous la prouver, mon utilité, monsieur. Ce jour est certainement mentionné quelque part, je peux le trouver !  
— Oui, bien entendu, faites donc. Je vais même vous donner un indice pour commencer vos recherches : « Le premier jour de la dernière Lune de l'Automne au seuil de l'Hiver est la nouvelle année naine ». Et nous l'appelons le Jour de Durin quand la dernière Lune d'Automne et le Soleil sont en même temps dans le ciel… Allez donc fouillez les livres, ça vous occupera et, ainsi, personne ne me dérangera pendant que j'étudie les traités astronomiques des premiers temps.

L'indice en question laissa le hobbit pantois durant un moment, puis il reprit avec hésitation :

— Mais… C'est débile ! C'est totalement aléatoire votre système. Et, surtout, ça ne se produit pas tous les ans !  
— Tant mieux, si ça n'arrive pas cette année, vous bénéficierez au moins d'un an de plus pour trouver la solution, ce ne sera pas de trop…

Incisif, Thorin avait répondu en se retournant et il entama la descente de la tour tandis que Balïn récupérait la carte et les travaux de Bilbo, avant de passer à côté du hobbit à qui il tapota gentiment l'épaule :

— Si vous voulez avoir le dernier mot, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…

Maugréant, Bilbo fourra les mains dans ses poches en lui emboitant le pas :

— Je ne vais pas avoir à fournir beaucoup d'effort… Je n'aurai aucun mal à déterminer la date avant lui…  
— Bien entendu…

Avec un petit sourire distrait, Balïn suivit Thorin, amusé par la rivalité qui vibrait entre l'agent supérieur de la GITM et le leader nain. Au moins, ils allaient tous les deux se dépasser pour trouver la solution avant l'autre, ça allait être rapide, même s'ils gagneraient en efficacité à travailler ensemble, mais il ne fallait pas non plus croire en la dame Galadriel.

oOo

« Les lettres lunaires sont des lettres runiques, mais invisibles lorsqu'on les regarde de face. On ne peut les voir que quand la lune brille par-derrière, et, qui plus est, avec la sorte la plus ingénieuse, ce doit être une lune de la même forme et de la même saison que le jour où elles furent tracées. »

Foutus nains avec leurs systèmes à la con. Pourquoi tout était TOUJOURS compliqué avec eux ?  
Toutefois, alors qu'il s'intéressait à la conception de ces lettres lunaires, le hobbit compris soudainement beaucoup de choses : De une, la raison de la présence des nains à Minas Tirith. Le socle qu'avait utilisé Thorin était certainement le dernier de la sorte que possédait la Terre du Milieu.  
Ha, non, il y en avait aussi à un Fondcombe, pardon, le repère de la GITM et, comme un con, Bilbo n'avait jamais compris à quoi servait ce truc. Il y en avait aussi un autre dans la Moria, haha, Bilbo l'avait aperçu sur les photos, mais ça, Thorin ne le savait pas, parce que sa royale majesté ignorait que le royaume avait été exhumé, lui.  
Il comprit aussi que le vol de la carte, et son enlèvement, n'avaient pas été fait au hasard : ils étaient arrivés au moment opportun, la veille du Solstice d'été, par une Lune à son premier quartier et patati blablabla comme tachait de lui expliquer Kili, depuis maintenant trois heures :

— Les conditions à respecter pour observer ce phénomène, afin d'avoir une même configuration lunaire et solaire, sont pourtant très simples.  
— Sans blague… Réessaies encore une fois, pour voir ?

Parce que, non, Bilbo ne comprenait pas, c'était bien plus flou que la racine du subjonctif en langage courant du 5ème âge. Patiemment, Kili reprit en gribouillant sur une feuille :

— Les mêmes phases de la Lune se produisent tous les 29,53 jours environ, c'est le mois synodique lunaire. Et, de son côté, l'année tropique solaire dure approximativement 365,24 jours. En cherchant un multiple commun, nous pouvons établir que 19 années tropiques ne diffèrent que de 235 mois synodiques que d'à peine plus de deux petites heures.  
— C'est impressionnant…  
— Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que 235 mois synodiques équivalent à peu près à 19 années tropiques solaires.  
— En d'autres termes, après une période de dix-neuf ans, les mêmes dates de l'année correspondent avec les mêmes phases de la Lune, ce qui permet de relire vos stupides runes ?

Kili poussa un soupir de soulagement et allait le congratuler, mais la voix de Thorin, railleuse, répondit à sa place :

— Félicitation. Votre pouvoir de déduction n'a vraiment pas de limites…

Sans se laisser toucher par la pique mesquine du nain qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Bilbo s'adossa à son siège, attrapa un livre distraitement avec lequel il s'éventa en répondant négligemment :

— Je suis un littéraire, pas un scientifique, que sa grâce me le pardonne…

Thorin passa sur le grommellement comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et il haussa un sourcil en sondant le hobbit :

— Je suis tout de même curieux de savoir pourquoi vous persécutez mon fils pour une telle raison ? Savoir qu'on ne peut lire cette carte que tous les dix-neuf ans ne vous suffit pas ?  
— Je cherche à dater sa rédaction. Et connaître son auteur aussi.

Il avait répondu en croisant les bras et, d'un regard, Thorin invita Kili à sortir de la salle avant de s'asseoir face au hobbit dont le visage s'était fermé, vexé de subir la présence exécrable du plus grand et non plus celle, appréciable, du jeune nain.

— Pour l'auteur, c'est simple, il s'agit du dernier roi exilé.  
— Thror II ?

Immédiatement, Bilbo commença à calculer mentalement la date de la mort du souverain nain, dans des circonstances floues qui avaient entrainées l'éradication de la famille royale au complet, deux siècles auparavant, et Thorin attendit patiemment, conscient que l'historien connaissait suffisamment bien son sujet pour en tirer des conclusions pertinentes. Du moins, il l'espérait.

— Et pour la date de la rédaction ? Vous avez une idée ou bien devons-nous étudier le contexte de toutes les dix-neuf années avant celle-là ?

Il s'était montré pinçant, s'attendant à ce que Thorin s'amuse à le laisser chercher tout seul avant de lui apprendre la réponse, mais le nain s'installa plus confortablement au bureau et, sous le regard dépité du hobbit, il attrapa un stylo et une feuille sur laquelle il commença à tracer des chiffres dans une belle écriture déliée :

— Thror est simplement l'auteur des runes lunaires, la carte sur laquelle il a écrite est une copie d'une autre qui date des premiers âges et qui représente Erebor telle qu'elle l'était à cette époque. Tout porte à croire qu'il a tenté de pénétrer dans la Montagne après le premier attentat contre la famille royale, et qu'il a réussi… Nous savions qu'aujourd'hui était le jour décisif, car d'autres personnes avaient mis cette carte à jour de la même manière, il y a trente-huit ans, et avaient établi un calendrier lunaire qui liste toutes les dates sur quelques siècles. Malheureusement, leurs travaux n'ont pas abouti.  
— Parce que la vilaine GITM est intervenue…

Bilbo avait parlé d'un ton piquant en détournant le regard, devinant le reproche sous-entendu, mais Thorin ne s'occupa pas de son intervention et continua :

— Connaître l'année de sa rédaction pourrait nous être utile pour étudier l'emplacement des différents mois synodiques qui la composent. Thror a sans doute écrit sitôt après avoir découvert le secret de cette porte.  
— Donc, après les évènements de 2570.  
— Et avant le deuxième attentat, en 2590, puisque Thror y a trouvé la mort.  
— Ça ne nous laisse que…

Bilbo se hâta de compter mentalement le plus rapidement possible, peu désireux de laisser Thorin le doubler, mais, d'un ton supérieur, le nain parla avant lui :

— Deux possibilités.  
— L'année du premier attentat-  
— Ou bien celle qui précède la mort de Thror…  
— Il faudrait savoir si l'attentat a eu lieu avant le solstice d'été, et s'il a eu le temps de s'y rendre cette année là.

Thorin fit la moue en écrivant les deux dates et il parla pensivement :

— C'est peu probable… Il a certainement complété cette carte en 589… Il était alors ruiné, désespéré et toujours recherché… Ses adversaires étaient certainement à ses trousses et c'est la raison pour laquelle il a scellée cette porte en laissant cet héritage derrière lui.

Bilbo opina et il attrapa rapidement sa tablette tactile sur laquelle il fit une recherche rapide, louant son idée d'avoir craqué la bibliothèque de la GITM et ses bizarreries que personne n'était censé utiliser, telle l'almanach solaire et lunaire qui possède un programme à même de retrouver n'importe quel calendrier lunaire de n'importe quelle année. Trois jours étaient, finalement, de trop lorsque l'on possédait de tels outils et ce pauvre nain, sans ça, aurait mis bien quelques années de calculs éreintants avant de trouver une fourchette approximative.

— Alors, déjà, en 589, la veille du solstice d'été était un 10 Juin…

Thorin eut un sourire et Bilbo n'eut pas besoin de longtemps avant de comprendre pourquoi. Toutefois, ayant perdu la notion du temps, il demanda innocemment :

— Nous sommes le combien ?  
— Le 11… Ça concorde…

Le regard de Bilbo se mit à briller et son sourire se joignit à celui du nain. Pris tous les deux dans ce jeu d'énigme, ils ressentaient une agréable excitation à l'idée de se rapprocher toujours plus de cette Montagne légendaire et ils en oubliaient même l'agacement mutuel qu'ils étaient censés se porter.

Rapidement, Bilbo fit défiler le calendrier de l'année 70, mais il fronça les sourcils avant de lancer un regard désemparé à Thorin :

— La dernière Lune d'automne ?  
— Celle qui précède l'hiver…  
— Mais… D'après notre calendrier actuel, l'hiver est fixé au 21 décembre… Je ne pense pas que pour les nains des premiers âges, qui ont défini le jour de Durin, ce soit le cas…

Le visage de Thorin se rembrunit et il s'adossa à son siège en poussant un juron.

Bien entendu, le hobbit avait raison : les nains des premiers âges possédaient leurs propres calendriers et moyens de calcul du temps selon les astres, maintenant oubliés. Cela faisait des siècles que plus personne ne fêtait le jour de Durin, parce que cela faisait parti des traditions oubliées, au fil du temps et des aléas politiques qui avaient modifiés plusieurs fois la conception des calendriers, car, justement, trop compliqué à prédire. Et, agacé, il écouta Bilbo qui ne se démonta pas et qui en profita pour étaler sa science comme l'exécrable petit monsieur-je-sais-tout qu'il était :

— La notion de saison est assez arbitraire selon les cultures et les époques. Selon que le concept est perçu sous un angle astronomique, météorologique, calendaire ou conventionnel…  
— Abrège.

Bilbo tiqua d'exaspération, mais ne se permit pas de l'envoyer paitre et il continua d'un ton sec :

— Les nains vivaient sous terre, il est donc peu probable qu'ils s'attardent à se fier au climat, où à l'astronomie…  
— La voute céleste est la première chose que les nains ont vu à leur réveil. Malgré notre habitat, nous sommes très influencés par les astres…  
— Ok ! Donc on rajoute le calendrier astronomique à la liste des possibles.

L'historien avait répondu avec humeur en pianotant sur la table, vexé d'avoir été repris par Thorin et il continua :

— Pour les peuples hobbits, et quelques humains de l'ancien temps, il s'agissait d'un éphéméride à tendance calendaire. Mais les saisons avait des contours imprécis, en plus des quatre classiques, il y avait aussi le temps de « l'étiolement », entre l'automne et l'hiver. Ce qui veut dire que la dernière Lune d'automne, dans ce cas, ne précèderait pas l'hiver et, surtout, ne serait pas distinctement définie, variant selon le climat de l'année… Mais, dans la mesure où les nains ne font rien comme tout le monde et où, de toute manière, une telle chose ne colle pas avec la définition du jour de Durin, autant choisir l'option astronomique.

Jouant distraitement avec une paire de ciseau qu'il faisait tourner autour d'un doigt, Thorin écoutait d'une oreille les divagations du hobbit qui reprit en feuilletant l'un de ses livres :

— Il est admis durant les cinq premiers âges, dans le Nord, que l'hiver commençait lorsque la constellation de Mantras est à son apogée, du moins, chez les peuples _normaux et civilisés_ qui utilisaient ce calendrier.

Le nain lui lança un bref regard incisif, sans rebondir sur la dernière remarque assurée d'un ton insolent, et il attendit que le plus petit continue son exposé en reprenant sa tablette :

— De toute manière, avec les derniers traités que vous m'avez demandé de traduire, on peut facilement en conclure que les nains, puisqu'ils commerçaient assidument avec les autres peuples, utilisaient le même calendrier… Ne reste plus qu'à trouver quel jour Mantras sera à son apogée cette année…  
— Le 7 novembre.

Thorin qui avait déduit la même chose que Bilbo, avait sorti son SmartPhone pour lancer une recherche astrologique fructueuse, doublant le hobbit qui soupira d'agacement en continuant sa déduction :

— Donc, si on applique le cycle métonique à cette date, la dernière Lune de cette année sera…

C'était beaucoup trop facile, finalement, et un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres lorsque, faisant défilé l'almanach de la GITM, il trouva la date qui concordait, interpellant Thorin qui se redressa, curieux :

— Quel jour ?

Le sourire de Bilbo devint machiavélique et il mit sa tablette hors de disposition du nain qui écarquilla les yeux :

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de vous le dire… Ce n'est pas comme si vous le méritiez…

Thorin resta d'abord sans voix, interloqué, encore une fois, par son audace, puis Bilbo vit sans peine son regard calculer en une seconde la distance qui le séparait du plus petit tandis que son corps se tendait doucement. Pour avoir vécu quelques années avec un combattant professionnel, Bilbo savait reconnaître le danger quand il le voyait, mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste : D'un mouvement qui dépassait les compétences visuelles du hobbit, le nain l'avait attrapé au col, faisant fit de la table qui les séparait, et de la gravité aussi, apparemment, il le plaqua sur la surface plane, l'immobilisant d'une main tout en s'emparant de la tablette de l'autre. Toutefois, le sourire de Bilbo s'agrandit lorsque le plus grand fronça les sourcils face à l'almanach, et il ne put s'empêcher de fanfaronner :

— Vous n'espériez tout de même pas que de telles données seraient écrites en langage courant…

Il avait repris les même mots que Thorin lorsque celui-ci l'avait menacé, la veille, et le nain, beau joueur, reposa la tablette inutile, en dardant son regard sur lui, sournois :

— Vous semblez apprécier vous faire désirer, monsieur Sacquet…  
— Ce que j'apprécie, c'est que l'on reconnaisse mon travail…  
— De quel travail parlez-vous ?

Thorin lui envoya un regard taquin, mais Bilbo ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et il assura avec un sourire diabolique :

— Celui qui vous a permis de localiser votre si belle Montagne… Et celui qui vous permettra, selon mon envie, de connaître la date où l'on pourra y pénétrer…

Thorin haussa un sourcil et, dans un sourire enjôleur, il se pencha sur le plus petit en rétorquant d'un ton amusé :

— C'est bien ce que je dis… Vous aimez vous faire désirer…  
— Ça vous ferait trop mal d'admettre que vous me devez ça ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ceux de Bilbo clamaient qu'il ne cèdera rien au grand nain si facilement, et Thorin consentit à répondre :

— Je suis ravi de savoir que c'est avec nous que vous partagez dorénavant votre savoir, monsieur Sacquet…

Cela plu au hobbit, mais ce n'était pas encore assez et il s'amusa à demander plus :

— Ça ne vous fait pas trop mal, de savoir que si vous touchez au but, c'est grâce à l'aide d'un agent de la GITM ?  
— Un peu, mais dans la mesure où j'ai permis à cet agent en question de lire des documents dont la GITM ne soupçonne même pas l'existence, lui permettant d'étudier enfin des choses passionnantes et non plus des vieux textes rébarbatifs dont personne ne prend la peine de lire les traductions, je me dis que ce petit agent profite bien de son séjour parmi nous…

Et pan, dans les dents, touché coulé. Le sourire de Bilbo se fana et, soudainement, il nota la proximité du plus grand. Sèchement, mauvais joueur, il posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser et il se redressa, s'asseyant sur la table, acerbe et décidé à se défendre :

— Un agent qui a été enlevé, séquestré et menacé pour lui arracher son savoir…  
— Ce n'est pas vraiment l'image que vous donniez ces derniers jours…  
— Allez vous faire foutre.

Thorin eut un sourire narquois en le regardant descendre de la table pour s'éloigner de lui avec humeur, et il ne put s'empêcher de continuer :

— Moi, au moins, je reconnais que vous avoir parmi nous est une bonne chose.  
— Et quoi ? Vous voulez que je vous dise que c'est réciproque et que je frétille de joie tous les matins en me rappelant que je suis entouré de nains ? Je vous rappelle que si je suis encore avec vous et que je collabore, c'est parce que j'y suis forcé, à cause de vous, de vos menaces et de ça !

Excédé, il leva son poignet, montrant le bracelet électronique que Kili avait posé sur lui, et Thorin lui lança un regard condescendant avant de répondre d'un ton ennuyé :

— Sans oublier une certaine promesse de vous emmenez avec moi au Mont solitaire…  
— Mieux vaut ça que pourrir dans une cellule ou se retrouver avec une balle dans le crâne...  
— Si vous le dîtes… Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous rendre un service.

Sans sommation, il sortit son arme, désactivant la sécurité dans un geste que l'habitude rendait fluide, puis pointa le canon mortel sur le hobbit qui se pétrifia totalement, piégé par ces pupilles céruléennes qui le clouèrent sur place.

— Qu'est-ce que… Vous faites ?  
— Je vous force à me donner cette foutue date… De cette manière, vous pourrez continuer à pleurnicher en assurant que les nains sont d'abominables tortionnaires qui vous font vivre un calvaire… Que vous n'avez pas eu le loisir du choix…  
— Ce ne sera pas mentir…  
— Je connais nombre de vos collègues qui choisiraient de mourir plutôt que collaborer avec nous.  
— Je sais que je vous suis trop précieux pour mourir… Tout comme je sais que vous connaissez l'identité et la localisation des membres de ma famille, je ne veux pas les mettre en danger…  
— N'essayez pas de me leurrer, vous savez aussi bien que moi que la GITM instaure immédiatement un dispositif de sécurité autour des proches des agents dont la vie est menacée… C'est la raison première qui justifie le fait qu'elle collecte autant de données personnelles sur ses membres…

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, l'arme de Thorin était toujours pointée sur Bilbo qui serra les poings.

— Vous pourriez me torturer…  
— Le pensez-vous sincèrement ?  
— Vous vous montrez très… Convaincant…  
— Je ne peux pas en dire de même pour vous…

Le hobbit déglutit, toujours accroché aux yeux qui le sondaient impitoyablement, se noyant dans leur profondeur vertigineuse qui le prit, encore une fois, aux tripes. Le genre de regard qui pouvait l'amener à faire n'importe quoi sous n'importe quelle condition, damné et violent, mais cachant aussi une sagesse et une assurance inébranlable. Thorin avait raison : aucun des collègues de Bilbo n'aurait coopéré aussi facilement et l'A.S. sentit un sentiment amer monter en lui à l'idée d'être un traitre, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas justifier sa collaboration, mis à part sa curiosité maladive et son intérêt pour ce sujet.

Le nain sembla lire dans ses pensées et il baissa son arme pour s'approcher de lui, son parfum intoxiquant grilla les compétences de discernement du hobbit qui se pétrifia lorsque le dos d'un doigt patient glissa sur sa joue :

— Monsieur Saquet, nous avons besoin de connaître cette date pour pénétrer dans la Montagne… Et je suis conscient que, sans vous, la définir me demandera un long et pénible effort…  
— Vous essayez de m'avoir par la séduction, maintenant ?  
— Parce qu'il est question de séduction ?

Bilbo fronça les sourcils face à la question taquine, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de se trahir, mais il se rendit compte avec effroi que, justement, s'il avait coopéré sans trop de mauvaise volonté c'était, aussi, car il était séduit. Pas seulement par le grand brun qui lui faisait face, surtout pas par le grand brun qui lui faisait face, mais par ce groupe de nains droits et fiers, la franchise de Kili, la pudeur de Balin, le regard de Thorin… Sombre, il s'empara de la main du nain pour la forcer à quitter son visage et aucun des deux ne parla, se jaugeant mutuellement, puis un soupir imperceptible franchit ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se détourne de lui :

— Ce sera le 18 octobre. A trois jours près. Si on veut avoir la date exacte, nous devons prendre en compte les années bissextiles dans l'application du cycle métonique. Et puis nous n'avons pas la certitude qu'il s'agisse d'un jour de Durin. Pour savoir si le soleil et la Lune seront ensemble dans le ciel, il nous faudra calculer selon la longitude et latitude. Et ce n'est que sous condition que l'hiver nain commence bien le 7 novembre.  
— Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire durant les quatre prochains mois, définir tout ça avec exactitude vous tiendra occupé…

Ayant enfin ce qu'il désirait, Thorin s'écarta avec un horripilant sourire victorieux qui, une nouvelle fois, donna des envies de meurtre au hobbit. Mais celui-ci, toujours immobile, se contenta de grimacer dans le dos du nain qui sortit de la salle sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**  
 **Et merci à tous les reviewers !**

Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde (presque personne), mais c'était une semaine un peu spéciale  
Mais, encore et toujours, chacune de vos reviews me fait très plaisir, qu'elles soient constructives ou non !

Voilà.

Et j'espère qu'il n'y pas pas, parmi mes lecteurs, des petits tatillons d'histoires et astronomie, parce que je sais que tout es un peu capillo-tracté par ici XD


	6. Chapter 6

_Tu es un traitre, Bilbo… Tu avais le choix… Tu aurais pu lui résister, tu aurais_ dû _lui résister._

Empêtré dans son sommeil, Bilbo serra les poings, les sourcils froncés.  
 _  
Il est l'ennemi de la GITM, il est celui qui a mutilé Vidalinn, il t'a séquestré et menacé de mort… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas résisté ? Les informations que tu lui as fournies auraient dues être partagées à la GITM à tout prix, même celui de ta vie. N'as-tu donc pas appris ta leçon ?_

Le hobbit se retourna sèchement, repoussant l'oreiller et expirant un long soupir peiné.

 _Il prend maintenant de l'avance, les tiens sont sur le carreau, par ta faute, par ta trahison… Comment expliqueras-tu cela à tes supérieurs, à Vidalinn ? N'essaie même pas de leur dire que tu tentes d'amadouer les nains pour les prendre à revers au dernier moment, ils ne te croiront pas. Car tu ne sais pas mentir…_

Encore endormi, Bilbo déglutit et retrouva son oreiller à tâtons pour plonger son visage dessous.

 _Ils te demanderont pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montré plus déterminé face à eux, pourquoi tu as proposé au fils adoptif de ton ennemi d'apprendre cette langue secrète, pourquoi tu t'es autant impliqué dans ces recherches…_  
 _Que leur diras-tu ?_

 _Est-ce seulement pour Erebor ?_

Inspirant brusquement, Bilbo se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.  
Ce terrible sentiment qui lui comprimait la poitrine depuis qu'il avait abdiqué face à Thorin resserra immédiatement son étau, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer et il se leva pour ouvrir la lucarne avec urgence.

A ce moment, il aurait été prêt à beaucoup de chose pour une simple cigarette. Évacuer la pression avec l'herbe de la Comté, ça avait toujours été la meilleure chose à faire.  
Malgré les reproches de Vidalinn qui se plaignait de le voir trop fumer, le plus petit venait tout de même de passer les derniers jours sans inspirer la moindre bouffée de tabac et il commençait seulement à en sentir le manque. Il soupira en laissant son regard se perdre dans la superbe ville encore endormie, appréciant peu le goût de la faute qui stagnait dans son palais.

Il ne s'était pas montré présomptueux, la vieille, lorsqu'il avait tenté de faire dire à Thorin que les nains lui devaient beaucoup. C'était simplement l'effarante réalité : Il avait permis à ses ennemis de prendre une avance considérable sur la GITM et, le pire, c'était qu'il n'allait pas en rester là…

Il avait changé de camps, tout simplement, à moins qu'il ne trouve un moyen, certainement très fourbe, de prendre la tangente et retrouver les siens.  
Car, après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il avait donné sa parole…

Il grimaça en plongeant une main dans sa tignasse et, conscient qu'il était trop tard pour se rendormir mais trop tôt pour commencer décemment la journée, il attrapa un livre en Khudzul que Thorïn lui avait confié « En remerciement de son implication ». Connard.

Un ouvrage aussi sobre que les runes qui composaient sa langue, très lourd, à l'épaisse couverture qui semblait de granite, mais dont les pages étaient fines et légère. Il était globalement bien conservé, du moins, il était intégralement lisible, ce qui était très rare pour une relique de cet âge car, sans même le dater scientifiquement, l'historien n'eut aucun mal à définir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce temps-là, ni-même du précédent…

Il était trop tôt pour dire exactement de quoi il était question à l'intérieur, s'il s'agissait d'un recueil de lois ou bien de chants dont ce peuple était si friand, d'une geste fictionnelle ou de certains faits historiques... Bilbo espérait qu'il s'agissait du dernier cas, mais il était conscient que la lecture entière se présentait comme une tâche ardue qui s'étendrait sur plusieurs années. Peut-être même qu'une vie ne suffirait pas à le traduire intégralement. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen d'embarquer ce trésor lorsque viendra le moment de se séparer des nains. Après tout, même s'il s'agissait, apparemment, d'un héritage auquel il tenait, Thorin n'en avait aucun usage…

Toutefois, il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur la lecture, son esprit restait obnubilé par les récentes découvertes et, en lui tournoyait la courte phrase que la Lune avait révélée : « Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera. Et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure». C'était tellement énorme mais peu à la fois qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

C'était plus un bon qu'un pas en avant et, pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir reculé significativement sans savoir pourquoi. C'était comme si leur objectif s'était éloigné d'eux au moment où il avait traduit ces mots, alors que, pourtant, rien de très- Ho… Putentraille, comment était-il passé à côté de ça ?

Trouver la serrure était une chose. Encore fallait-il pouvoir l'actionner avec une clé adéquate…

Il pinça les lèvres, soudain parfaitement réveillé et son cerveau opérationnel, puis il attrapa sa tablette. Il hésita un instant à contacter Thorin pour lui poser la question, n'éprouvant absolument aucune pitié pour le sommeil de monsieur le génie de l'histoire et des lettres, mais il se reprit sèchement, furieux de s'être autorisé à songer interroger ce nain prétentieux en premier.

Il tenta une recherche sur le réseau du JCP, après tout, ils avaient extraient tellement de choses sur tellement de terrains de fouilles que l'hypothèse se valait, mais il lui fut impossible de se connecter à internet et il se souvint que sa chambre était équipée d'un brouilleur d'ondes. Foutus nains…

Il se résolu donc à attendre une heure un peu plus décente en se concentrant sur le calcul de la date exacte, hésitant, pour la forme, à truquer ses données et lancer Thorin sur une mauvaise piste. Juste comme ça, pour le plaisir de le voir patiner. Mais l'importance de la découverte était de taille et l'historien ne voulait pas passer à côté, quand bien même il devait faire avec ce nain horripilant.

Toutefois, comme d'habitude, il se trouva rapidement pris dans ses recherches et ne vit pas le temps passer, si bien que le jour se leva sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mais la question de la clé le taraudait toujours et il finit par abandonner ses calculs pour rejoindre le bureau qui lui était confié afin de se connecter à internet. Il se faufila immédiatement sur la base de données de la GITM et passa un long moment à étudier l'inventaire Khazad. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, des clés, il y en avait par dizaines, de toute taille et de toute époques, et le hobbit sentit très rapidement une migraine désagréable lui marteler le crâne face à la profondeur vertigineuse de cette simple quête.  
Bien entendu, le plus simple serait de demander l'avis de Thorin… Mais la fierté de l'agent supérieur freinait vigoureusement et il se contraint à fouiller les archives numériques pour voir s'il n'y trouvait rien d'interpellant.

Toutefois, il fut clair que la tâche était infructueuse et il abandonna en soupirant, ressentant, une nouvelle fois, une forte envie de fumer. Il l'oblitéra et passa à autre chose, du moins, il le voulut, mais Thorin pénétra dans la pièce à ce moment :

— Où en êtes-vous ?

Pas même une salutation ou bien une introduction, ce mec était détestable et il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour mettre le hobbit dans une sale humeur… Du moins, pire qu'il ne l'était déjà.

— Pas très loin, mais il faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui fasse bouger les choses…

Il avait sur la table les feuilles de calculs qu'il avait avancé tôt dans la matinée, ou bien tard dans la nuit, et le nain s'en approcha pour les étudier distraitement.

— Les maths et l'astronomie, ce ne sont pas votre fort…  
— Pardon de ne pas être un génie en tout comme certains ici… Je vous ai déjà dit que mes domaines d'étude sont l'histoire et les langues anciennes…  
— Ça, oui… Et la sournoiserie…

Sans ajouter un mot, il attrapa la tablette qui était restée en veille sur la table et, à la plus grande surprise du hobbit, il tapa rapidement le mot de passe, valide du premier coup, et Bilbo soupira en croisant les bras, patientant en tapant du pied le temps que le nain étudie ses dernières recherches. Comme un glandu, il n'avait même pas pris le soin d'effacer l'historique ou de fermer les dossiers de son agence.  
Alors qu'il commençait pourtant à cerner son ravisseur.  
Thorin eut un sourire ravi en faisant défiler les photos d'archive de la GITM, prenant soin d'étudier chacune des clés :

— Je me demandais si vous finiriez par comprendre le principe de la serrure…

Le ton était condescendant et Bilbo râla sombrement, sans répondre. Il n'avait eu besoin que d'une journée et une nuit, que lui fallait-il de plus ?

A l'instar du hobbit, le brun comprit rapidement l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait lorsqu'il vit la masse d'objets possédés par l'organisation, et il soupira, avant d'envoyer les données dans sa propre boîte mail.

— Il se peut que la GITM n'ait jamais mis la main dessus…

Le nain fit la moue à réflexion de Bilbo, et il répondit fermement :

— S'ils ne l'ont pas, alors elle est perdue.

Sèchement, il reposa la tablette sur la table et Bilbo la récupéra en haussant un sourcil :

— De toute manière, même si elle se trouvait à Fondcombe, que feriez-vous ?  
— Vous en doutez ?

Il avait répondu en se tournant vers lui, le sondant de son regard railleur et l'historien détourna le sien en sifflant à travers ses dents :

— Et après, vous vous étonnez qu'on ne vous aime pas… Si vous passez votre temps à voler le fruit de notre travail…

Le hobbit avait répondu en maugréant pour lui même, malheureusement, Thorin l'entendit et il se redressa, le regard soudain électrique :

— Ces objets appartiennent à la race des nains ! Et je doute que vous soyez véritablement conscient des méthodes… D'extraction, de vos collègues…

Et voilà… Il avait énervé Thorin. Encore…  
Le bon point, c'était qu'ils étaient maintenant deux à être d'une humeur exécrable.  
Il était peut-être temps de se taire, maintenant. Ou pas.

— Vu vos propres méthodes, vous ne pouvez décemment pas vous faire passer pour la victime !

Thorin lui envoya un regard noir, si bien que Bilbo se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas censé craindre quelque chose. Genre sa vie.  
Mais il ne parvenait pas à se sentir réellement menacé, non pas qu'il avait pleine confiance en Thorin, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que celui-ci soit capable de lui faire du mal.  
Donc oui, au fond, il avait confiance en lui. Merde.  
C'est pourquoi il garda son aplomb, face au nain qui se hérissa dangereusement. Diantre, mais qui avait-il déjà rencontré avant lui pour que cette mimique agacée qui ourla le coin de ses lèvres lui soit si familière ?

— Ne parlez pas de ces choses que vous ignorez, monsieur Sacquet…

Holala, la voix était descendue d'une octave. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment pouvait-on être aussi sexy et aussi chiant à la fois ? Mais, à défaut d'être sexy, Bilbo décida de rivaliser sur le terrain de la chiantise, après tout, sa nuit avait été bien trop courte et pénible pour qu'il soit d'humeur à fermer sa gueule.

— Que dois-je ignorer ? Ces agents que vous avez tués, ou emprisonné, pour récupérer votre si précieuse carte ? Ou bien toutes ces crémations de mes collègues auxquelles j'ai assisté, après qu'ils se soient fait descendre par vous ou vos semblables ? Sans parler de ceux que vous avez mutilé…

Et oui. Aussi. Quitte à venger au moins un truc, autant que ce soit l'œil de Vidalinn…

— Dwalin, Balin… Nori et Dori… Kili… Fili…  
— Plait-il ?  
— Ce sont vos collègues qui ont fait d'eux des orphelins… Pour ne citer qu'un seul des sévices que certains ont vécu… Ils n'avaient pas demandé à être pris dans une guerre qui a lieu simplement parce que la convoitise de la GITM n'a aucune limite.

Bilbo grimaça, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il n'allait pas non plus justifier qu'il y avait des morts dans les deux camps, ce serait excuser la violence et il était censé, lui, être un non violent. Mais, même s'il était maintenant un traitre pour avoir délibérément choisit de collaborer avec lui, il ne pouvait décemment pas cracher sur la GITM ou même donner raison au plus grand sans chercher à se défendre.

— Convoitise que vous ne pouvez reprocher, vous que vous aussi êtes prêt à tout pour-  
— Pour rendre à mon peuple la dignité qui lui a été arrachée en même temps qu'on lui a pris sa richesse, ses royaumes et sa légitimité !

Il avait feulé sur Bilbo en l'attrapant au col, irradiant de cette rage née de l'impuissance et de l'amertume que le hobbit voyait parfois en lui.  
Cette fois-ci, franchement, intimidé, l'historien en perdit sa verve alors qu'il était épinglé par le regard orageux du plus grand et, discrètement, il fit glisser sa main sur la table derrière lui pour trouver de quoi se défendre, au cas où.  
Thorin le vit attraper fermement la paire de ciseaux et, sans se sentir menacé, il soupira et le relâcha en grinçant des dents, avant de faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner sans un mot.  
Blême, Bilbo le regarda quitter la pièce, se trouvant pathétique avec sa petite arme improvisée, mais il gardait en tête que, quoiqu'il arrive, Thorin était son ennemi, il ne devait pas baisser sa garde.

Il fit la moue en reposant les ciseaux, se disant brièvement que la dernière excuse du nain était certainement recevable. Après tout, personne n'ignorait que, mis à part les Montagnes bleues, dont la famille royale avait été intégralement décimée dans un attentat il y a quelques décennies, les nains ne possédaient plus le moindre royaume ici bas, et la quasi totalité de la population était très mal vue par les autres races qui acceptaient peu leur présence et leur tombait dessus au moindre écart.  
Mais… « Rendre à _mon _ peuple »… Il était peut-être un peu mégalo, l'autre corniaud…  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a du sang de Durin dans les veines et que la famille royale n'existe plus qu'on doit systématiquement se sentir responsable de l'intégralité d'une race…

Il resta un instant interdit à fixer bêtement la porte close, puis il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il changea le mot de passe de sa tablette pour le remplacer par un simple « Vas te faire pendre ».  
Immature, puérile et inutile, mais ça le soulagea considérablement et il avait hâte de voir la tête que ferait la nain la prochaine fois qu'il tenterait de lire par dessus son épaule pour craquer sa tablette.

Kili le rejoignit peu de temps après pour une séance de Khudzul bienvenue, lui permettant de penser à autre chose et de passer un moment en bonne compagnie.

oOo

Au fil des jours, Kili se trouva pris de passion pour le Khuzdul, si bien que, ses journées, il les passa enfermé avec l'historien. Parfois Balïn aussi, se greffait aux séances pour étudier cette langue, mais il ne pouvait suivre la cadence du plus jeune et il apprenait à son rythme, aidé par Bilbo qui s'adaptait à ses élèves.

— Non, en fait, le participe fonctionne comme un nom ou une base verbale, il peut être le sujet, l'adjectif ou bien le verbe de la phrase.  
— Comment fais-tu la différence, dans ce cas ?

Bilbo serra les lèvres, tentant de trouver une nouvelle manière de formuler ce concept si flou, qui n'appartenait à aucune autre langue, pour l'expliquer patiemment à Balïn, mais Kili, avachi dans le canapé de la salle, lui répondit d'une voix distraite en feuilletant un magasine :

— Le participe se comporte pratiquement comme un adjectif, pour peu que l'on s'intéresse à sa syntaxe et sa flexion… La racine de trois consonnes reste la même, le seul truc qui change, c'est les voyelles sur les deux derniers mots… Si tu as un « I » et un « O », alors c'est un verbe, si tu as deux « A », c'est un nom et si ça s'accorde en genre et en nombre, alors c'est un adjectif…

Tout était dit et, sans ajouter un mot, Bilbo lança navré un regard à Balïn qui soupira de désespoir. Le vieux nain ne parvenait pas encore à faire la différence entre un « Â » ou un « O » et il ne maitrisait pas suffisamment l'alphabet pour cerner exactement le sens des mots. Kili sentit son trouble et il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui expliquer avec plus de patience ce que Bilbo ne parvenait pas à lui faire comprendre.

Il s'installa en remontant ses manches, dévoilant ses avant-bras fermes dont un poignet portait une étrange marque, certainement une cicatrice apposée au fer chauffé à blanc, vu sa netteté : une arme couronnée à trois lames convexes, dont le centre était un œil mi-clos. Le brun attrapa le stylo du vieux nain sans voir le regard soudain effaré que Bilbo lança à l'ancienne blessure. Regard que Balïn ne manqua pas et qui rapidement, se tourna vers Kili avec un sourire avenant :

— Je pense qu'il est temps de faire une pause… Et si tu nous ramenais un petit thermos de thé ? Rien de mieux pour faciliter la concentration.

Kili lui lança un regard troublé, mais il ne chercha pas à discuter et il sortit de la salle d'un pas nonchalant. Un court silence s'étendit, avant que Bilbo ne parle d'une voix vacillante :

— Cette marque…  
— Il ne sait pas d'où elle vient, et je pense que Thorin vous sera très reconnaissant de ne pas chercher à aborder le sujet avec Kili…

Bilbo referma la bouche, autant surpris par ce qu'il venait de découvrir que par la menace grave, protectrice et mortelle qui roula dans la gorge du vieux nain, soudain agressif . Très agressif, voire même intimidant, malgré son vieil âge et son aspect doux.

La marque que Kili possédait était signée par la GITM, il n'en doutait pas, car il s'agissait de son blason, qu'elle apposait à chacun de ses membres, lui même avait la sienne, posée à l'encre noire, et il sentait que Balïn était parfaitement conscient de ce fait.

— Quel intérêt la GITM lui trouve-t-elle ?

Le nain sembla réticent à parler, lui lançant un furtif regard méfiant, comme s'il le jaugeait. Mais, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il parla en pesant ses mots, le sondant attentivement :

— Vous ne le devinez pas ?

Muet, Bilbo fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre et, Balïn détourna les yeux en pinçant les lèvres.

— Vous savez, Bilbo, la GITM possède des secrets dont même ses membres les plus investis ne se doutent pas.

N'oubliant pas qu'il parlait à un ennemi, Bilbo se contenta de froncer les sourcils, mais, sans surprise, les mots de Balïn avaient plus d'impact que ceux de Thorin, puisque, de toute manière, il avait décidé de rejeter tout ce que le grand nain lui dirait… et le hobbit tiqua avant de demander d'un ton curieux :

— Quel est le lien entre ces secrets et Kili ?

Déstabilisé et l'esprit en ébullition, Bilbo cherchait à comprendre.  
L'organisation ne marquait pas si facilement, il fallait au moins que Kili leur ai été indispensable à un moment pour mériter un tel traitement, ou bien qu'il ait travaillé pour eux, ce qui était peu probable. Surtout qu'il n'avait entendu parler d'une collaboration avec des nains, ni même de prisonniers de cette race.

La GITM ne traitait tout simplement pas avec eux. Elle se défendait lorsqu'ils l'attaquaient, certes, mais elle ne faisait pas de prisonnier, pas d'allié et encore moins d'amis parmi eux.  
Balïn l'étudia un instant avant de soupirer :

— Cela fait combien de temps que vous travaillez pour eux ?  
— Depuis bientôt sept ans. Et jamais je n'ai entendu dire qu'un nain avait été engagé par l'organisation…  
— C'est pourtant déjà arrivé plusieurs fois… Mais Kili n'a pas été engagé… Du moins, ça ne s'est pas fait de son plein gré…

Bilbo haussa un sourcil en sondant le vieux nain, pas vraiment prêt à accepté le sous-entendu, mais celui-ci grimaça puis, le regard triste et sombre, il attrapa sur la table les anciennes notes de traduction qui étaient tachées de sang, avant de parler d'une voix enrouée de colère :

— A trente ans, Kili savait lire et comprenait à la perfection le Khuzdul… En année humaine, du moins, en âge mental et non en expérience, cela correspond peut-être à sept ans, ou plus, je ne me rends pas compte. Nos enfants peuvent apprendre très tôt à lire et écrire… Bref, Kili était l'une des seules personnes encore en vie et dont nous ayons connaissance, à maitriser parfaitement cette écriture. Les rumeurs disaient même qu'il savait où se trouvait Erebor, qu'il y avait déjà mis les pieds...

Il se tut, le regard fuyant, avant de reprendre avec regret sans aviser le visage profondément choqué du hobbit :

— J'ai honte à le dire, maintenant, mais… On se l'est tous arraché… Tous… Nains, humains, mercenaires, et même certains gouvernements… Pour ce savoir… Parce que tellement de textes, cartes et inscriptions naines cachent de somptueux trésors, il y a de quoi en perdre la tête… Et cette Montagne Légendaire… Même vous, pourtant si droit, êtes prêt à renier beaucoup de choses pour elle… Mais, surtout… Il y avait cette vieille prophétie…  
— Prophétie ?

Balïn balaya la question d'un revers de main, n'y prêtant guère attention, et, à nouveau, il eut un silence, conscient qu'il parlait à son ennemi, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et il planta son regard dur dans celui de Bilbo :

— Mais c'est la GITM qui l'a eu en premier. Il y a passé quelques années avant que Thorin ne parvienne à leur "voler". Et, croyez moi, qu'il ne se souvienne plus des années qu'il y a passé est une très bonne chose pour lui.

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux, refusant de comprendre l'insinuation qui concernait les sévices qu'avait certainement subit le plus jeune, mais Balïn continua d'un ton froid :

— Bien entendu, notre idée première était de récupérer Kili pour ses talents, à l'instar des autres organisations, naines ou humaines, qui tentaient, elles aussi, de mettre la main sur lui, et sur la carte, dans cette course folle pour Erebor et les richesses naines. Mais… L'état dans lequel il… Pour un enfant… Thorin a préféré l'adopter et le nommer son fils, sans hésiter, puis le faire disparaître aux yeux du monde… Avec Fili, ils ont fait en sorte de lui faire oublier son enfance et le protéger de la menace qui pesait sur lui… Qui pèse encore sur lui, d'ailleurs, surtout s'il se familiarise à nouveau avec le Khudzul… Plutôt qu'exploiter ce savoir à son tour.  
— Pourquoi ? Que lui avons-n… Que lui a fait la GITM ?  
— Ce que font des gens sans scrupule et sans pitié lorsqu'ils veulent absolument obtenir quelque chose, qu'importent les moyens.  
— C'est… C'est impossible, jamais la GITM ne ferait le moindre mal à un enfant !

Balïn lui envoya un regard navré, mais il ne répondit pas, car Kili arriva à ce moment, avec un thermos fumant et trois tasses qu'il posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir, pressé de continuer à étudier cette langue qui semblait ne posséder aucun secret pour lui.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

A partir de maintenant, le rythme va grandement changer, les chaqpitres seront plus longs et chacun aura son lot d'action et de révélations ;)  
Les vacances à Minas Tirith sont bientôt terminées...

 **Je remercie, encore et toujours, les reviewers, c'est toujours un plaisir !**


	7. Chapter 7

D'abord, ses parents, qui n'étaient pas ses parents et, maintenant, la GITM, qui n'avait plus l'air aussi clean qu'il l'avait cru jusqu'à maintenant… Après, encore fallait-il qu'il se fie à la parole d'un nain…

Mais un nain qui n'était pas Thorin, c'était déjà plus facile à croire…

Sans oublier que, à la lumière de ces révélations, il commençait à comprendre cette relation étrange qu'entretenaient es deux frères adoptifs. Les choses avaient certainement dérapés plus d'une fois entre eux.  
D'un côté, Fili, qui avait grandi avec Thorin, son père, qui l'élevait depuis sa naissance. Une vie qui n'avait certainement pas été simple pour l'enfant adopté, orphelin de ses deux parents qu'il n'avait, sans doute, jamais rencontré. Son oncle était la seule figure parentale qu'il n'avait jamais eue, mais, au moins, lui avait eu quelque chose de stable.  
Jusqu'à ce que Kili apparaisse dans leur vie.

Comment réagir lorsque l'on se retrouve propulsé dans le rôle du grand-frère du jour au lendemain ? Partager soudainement tout ce que l'on a avec un étranger inconnu, à peine plus jeune que soit, déjà heurté par la vie, mais qui possédait encore la rage d'exister…

Et comment, alors que l'on n'est qu'un enfant à peine réchappé aux pires horreurs, se faire une place dans un duo aussi farouche ?

Bilbo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment les choses s'étaient passées entre Fili et Kili, au début. S'étaient-ils appréciés au premier contact ? Avaient-ils eu besoin de temps avant d'accepter la présence l'un de l'autre ? Les sentiments qu'ils s'étaient retournés -qu'ils se retournaient encore- avaient-ils pris le temps d'éclore et de s'épanouir ou bien s'étaient-ils imposés brusquement ?

Ils s'aimaient encore, cela crevait les yeux, même pour Bilbo qui ne les connaissait pas si bien, et, pourtant, aucun des deux n'était capable de faire face à cet amour.  
Ce qui, si ce que lui avait appris Balïn était juste, était, finalement, compréhensible.

Fili, suivant Thorin dans sa guerre et son existence tourmentée, n'avait certainement jamais connu la paix, la sécurité et la tendresse. L'amour paternel, peut-être. Mais pas cette chaleur douce et intime, cette chose réconfortante que l'on ne pouvait partager que si l'on y avait soi-même gouté.

Fili avait certainement tout appris de l'amour avec Kili. Qui n'était pas plus renseigné que lui sur le sujet.  
Pourchassé avant de se faire attraper par la GITM, l'insécurité et la peur, Kili les connaissait aussi. Mais lui avait, en plus, appris la douleur. Arraché à ses parents, dont il avait sûrement été témoin de leur torture et de leur mort, se retrouvant seul face à l'horreur, qu'il avait ensuite oublié une fois adopté par Thorin, il avait en lui un gouffre béant de cauchemars et d'incertitudes. Comment Fili aurait-il pu combler ça ?  
Bilbo voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts monstrueux en ce moment pour rattraper les choses, mais il ne s'appuyait que sur du vent, il n'avait aucune idée quant à la meilleure chose à faire pour combler le plus jeune qui lui échappait chaque jour un peu plus.

Aucun des deux n'avait été capable de guider l'autre dans cette aventure qui aurait pu leur apporter tellement… Tous les deux, mutilés dans leurs sentiments, s'étaient retrouvés démunis et n'avaient pu assumer cette chose qui les dépassaient et qui, finalement, s'était retourné contre eux.

D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient certainement pas les seuls à être des handicapés des sentiments, dans cette fichue famille…  
Thorin ne leur avait certainement pas été d'une grande aide dans ce domaine…

Le front collé à la vitre de la baie du hall K, Bilbo fit la moue en essayant d'imaginer comment le leader nain avait réagi à ça… S'il avait essayé d'en parler avec ses fils. De leur expliquer ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre…  
Mais, après tout, pour parler d'une chose pareille, encore fallait-il être expérimenté dans le domaine et le hobbit grimaça après avoir essayé d'imaginer le nain en couple.

Au moins une fois. Même par accident.  
Ce n'était pas possible. Un mec comme lui ne pouvait tout simplement pas agir comme… Comme un petit-ami, tout simplement, cela dépassait les compétences imaginatives du hobbit. Ou alors il fallait que ce soit avec une personne vraiment spéciale.  
Du moins, sur le plan affectif, parce que sur le plan physique, il semblait être le genre de type qui s'en sortait à merveille…  
Encore fallait-il attirer son attention.

— Bilbo… Je me disais… Peut-être auriez-vous envie de sortir…

Perdu dans ses pensées contemplatives, Bilbo n'avait pas entendu Kili approcher, mais il se retourna vivement, parfaitement alléché par la proposition au point d'en bénir mentalement le fils adoptif de Thorin :

— C'est possible ?  
— Si vous me promettez de ne pas… En profiter pour me faire regretter cette proposition et que vous acceptez de rester avec moi, pourquoi pas ?

Décidément, Kili semblait lui vouer une pleine confiance pour lui proposer une chose pareille, ce qui arrangeait bien Bilbo qui se dit qu'il avait là l'opportunité de trouver un moyen de contacter Vidalinn, qui, après tout, n'était pas un agent de la GITM, mais son petit-ami, et Thorin n'avait pas spécifié s'il avait pas le droit de contacter ses proches. Quoique, si… il l'avait fait, mais il ne l'avait pas menacé de mort pour ça… Enfin… Un peu quand même… Il lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'il contactait un membre de la GITM, il le tuerait… Mais peut-être pas si Vidalinn le récupérait avant…

La simple idée de trahir Kili le rendait malade, mais il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à envoyer un simple message et son petit-ami, maitre de la traque, retrouverait sa trace en un rien de temps, sans oublier le fait que sortir, enfin, de cet endroit et visiter la ville légendaire lui plaisait beaucoup. C'est pourquoi il acquiesça immédiatement.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps avant de se préparer pour sortir, Kili attrapa même un peu d'argent au passage, puis ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur, direction le RDC. Toutefois, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à l'étage zéro et qu'ils en sortirent avec un sourire complice, ils s'immobilisèrent net en tombant nez à nez avec Thorin et Fili, qui rentraient dans le bâtiment à ce moment.  
A voir la tête de Kili, Bilbo comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une initiative qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de partager à son père, et à voir la tête de ce dernier, il s'agissait d'une initiative qu'il n'approuvait pas forcément. Toutefois, Kili ne perdit pas son aplomb et il se justifia, le regard fuyant :

— Thorin… Il tourne en rond à l'intérieur, je pense qu'il peut au moins se balader dans les rues de Minas Tirith… Il mérite au moins ça après ce qu'il a fait pour nous…  
— Le GITM est toujours à sa recherche… Et il est suffisamment fourbe pour trouver un moyen de passer outre ta surveillance et les contacter pour les faire venir ici… Malgré ses promesses…  
— Je peux l'en dissuader…  
— Je n'en doute pas… Mais il s'agit d'un risque que je ne veux pas prendre…

Bilbo se sentit mortifié, et il se gonfla de colère et d'agacement, frustré de se voir ainsi retirer cette charmante perspective que Kili lui avait proposée. Toutefois, Thorin se tourna vers lui avec un sourire cruel, continuant sa phrase :

— Surtout que j'ai promis au hobbit que je m'occuperai personnellement de sa protection… Retourne à l'armurerie, Kili, Bifur est en train de peaufiner les dernières armures, il doit prendre tes mesures. Toi aussi Fili. Je me charge d'escorter monsieur Saquet.  
— Merci, mais, finalement, je me rappelle avoir un livre à terminer.

De mauvaise grâce, Bilbo pensa retourner dans l'ascenseur et s'éviter une après-midi en tête à tête avec le grand nain qui était la cause de tous ses derniers problèmes, mais celui-ci, un sourire intransigeant accroché aux lèvres, ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'esquiver et il l'attrapa au collet pour le trainer à l'extérieur avec lui en faisant fit de ses grommellements, laissant Kili et Fili seuls au rez-de-chaussée.

Un froid s'instaura entre les deux jeunes nains qui, sans un mot, s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, avant que Fili ne rompe cordialement le silence après avoir appuyé sur le bouton -2 :

— Comment avancent tes études de Khuzdul ?  
— Parfaites. Tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi. On a tout à gagner si on est plusieurs à maitriser cette langue…

Fili haussa les épaules. S'il acceptait d'étudier le Khuzdul, ce serait essentiellement pour s'assurer que Kili ne soit pas le seul à pouvoir le traduire et, donc, qu'il ne reste pas une cible principale pour tous ceux qui cherchaient à mettre la main sur quelqu'un qui pouvait déchiffrer les textes les plus anciens de cette terre.

— Si tu veux, Fili… Je veux bien essayer de t'apprendre ce que je sais déjà.

Ca, c'était la deuxième raison pour laquelle il comptait se mettre avec plaisir à l'étude de cette langue oubliée. Partager du temps avec Kili, pour n'importe quelle raison, lui était toujours très précieux.

oOo

— Balïn m'a raconté la conversation que vous avez eue à propos de Kili…  
— Et il m'a aussi fait savoir que je gagnerai à ne pas évoquer ce sujet devant votre fils.  
— Effectivement.

Thorin porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour boire une petite gorgée de café. Ils étaient attablés à une table en terrasse, au cinquième palier de la ville immense, fumant tous les deux tranquillement en profitant de cette magnifique après-midi de juin.

Le nain lui avait fait un rapide tour des endroits incontournables de la cité, avant de l'inviter à boire un premier verre, une demi-heure plus tôt. Et, depuis, ils étaient assis là, à discuter plus ou moins cordialement de choses et d'autres.  
Même s'il pestait intérieurement de ne pas se montrer capable de passer outre la surveillance de Thorin, Bilbo était intéressé par le sujet et il demanda poliment :

— Il y a simplement une chose que je n'ai pas compris… Comment Kili a t-il pu maitriser cette langue si jeune ?  
— Je vous retourne la question.

Crachant lentement une longue bouffée de fumé, adossé nonchalamment contre le dossier de sa chaise, Thorin envoya un regard pénétrant à Bilbo qui comprit que le plus grand n'en dirait pas plus si lui ne se dévoilait pas. Agacé, il haussa les épaules, hésitant à se confier, puis il détourna les yeux, et parla à contrecœur :

— J'ai toujours eu une disposition pour les langues. J'ai appris le Sindarin très tôt, le Quenya, dont la racine est identique, est venu rapidement. Quand on a l'habitude d'apprendre des nouvelles langues, surtout si les écritures sont différentes, on commence à percer certains mécanismes et tout devient de plus en plus facile.  
— Je veux bien vous croire, mais ça ne me dit ni qui, ni quand, ni dans quel contexte…

Bilbo poussa un soupir excédé et il leva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Thorin. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, avant que le hobbit ne consente à répondre :

— J'ai fait mes études à l'université linguistique d'Annùminas.  
— Il y a une option Khuzdul là-bas ?  
— Bien sur que non, mais j'y ai rencontré une naine qui connaissait les bases, elle a accepter de me les apprendre si, en échange, je l'aidait à approfondir son savoir sur la langue commune des trois premiers âges. Puis, avec ces bases et mes connaissances en Sindarin, j'ai appris le reste tout seul, grâce aux ouvrages rédigés dans les deux langues dont j'ai eu accès en travaillant pour la GITM.

Mais Thorin n'avait pas écouté la fin, il s'était redressé à l'évocation de la naine et il planta son regard magnétique dans celui du hobbit qui en fut troublé :

— Je n'ai connu qu'une seule naine qui eut parlé la langue commune et qui eut possédé les bases de Khuzdul et de la langue ancienne… Et c'est Dis.

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux et un sourire éclaira ses lèvres :

— Oui, c'est elle ! Comment va-t-elle ?  
— Elle est morte.

Thorin s'était à nouveau adossé contre son siège, portant un regard nouveau sur Bilbo dont le visage se rembrunit, et le hobbit n'eut aucun mal à cerner la douleur que le nain ressentait encore maintenant face à cette perte. Il serra les lèvres, se demandant s'il avait le droit de poser ce genre de question, mais il ne put s'empêcher de souffler, le regard rivé au sol :

— Qu'était-elle, pour vous ?  
— La mère de Fili. Ma sœur.

Il leva les yeux, pris de court, et croisa le regard indéchiffrable que Thorin avait posé sur lui, se rendant soudainement compte que, effectivement, si ce profil et celui de Fili lui rappelaient constamment quelque chose, c'était parce Dis partageait le même et la douleur de la perte étouffa sa poitrine. Il l'avait sincèrement appréciée.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
— Demandez à vos charmants collègues de la GITM…

Le ton était assourdi par la colère et il intimida Bilbo, qui se recroquevilla inconsciemment. Il savait qu'une guerre avait lieu dans l'ombre entre la GITM et quelques clans nains et il n'ignorait pas que, des deux côtés, beaucoup perdaient la vie injustement, il avait lui-même faillit y passer. Toutefois, il sentit, avant la colère, la douleur et le manque et il baissa les yeux, désolé, prêt à annoncer sincèrement ses condoléances, avant de les écarquiller avec effarement, puis il se redressa, soudain sur la défensive :

— Mais… Kili m'a dit que les parents de Fili étaient morts à sa naissance ! Hors, il me semble que votre neveu a au moins le double de mon âge, comment aurais-je pu rencontrer sa mère ?

Thorin haussa un sourcil en lui lançant un regard interloqué et Bilbo pu voir, pour la première fois, son visage exprimer une surprise sincère et choquée. Un court silence effaré s'installa entre eux et le nain reprit ensuite, fébrile :

— Quand l'avez-vous rencontrée ?  
— Il y a une dizaine d'année.

Cette fois-ci, l'intérêt de Thorin fut réellement piqué et le nain se pencha vers lui en le sondant intensément :

— C'est impossible…  
— Peut-être ne parlons-nous pas de la même personne… La naine que j'ai rencontrée était brune, plutôt grande, imposante et elle avait le même…

Bilbo se tut en étudiant Thorin, puis il soupira :

— Le même profil que vous… Aucun doute, elle partageait votre sang…

Le brun garda le silence, stupéfait par la révélation et il garda son attention sur le plus jeune, qu'il questionna après un long silence qui l'aida en partie digérer la nouvelle :

— Comment allait-elle ? Et dans quel contexte l'avez-vous vue ? Que fuyait-elle pour abandonner ainsi son enfant sans chercher à le revoir ?  
— Je n'en sais rien… Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la Bibliothèque de l'université, parce que nous nous sommes battus pour un livre rare que nous voulions tous les deux étudier rapidement… Et elle avait l'air… Normale… D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas deviné qu'elle était une naine si elle ne me l'avait pas dit… Elle m'a appris les bases de Khuzdul mais, à part ça, nous n'avons pas beaucoup échangé sur nos vies respectives, je sais simplement qu'elle était simplement de passage à Annùminas pour quelques mois… Et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue après ça…  
— Quel livre vous-êtes vous disputés ?

Le hobbit eut besoin d'un temps de réflexion, mais il se souvent qu'il était alors étudiant et qu'il avait dû travailler sur un sujet particulièrement barbant qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais évoquer dans sa vie après ça :

— Un traité de…

Bilbo se tut, soudain effaré, et il accrocha le regard de Thorin en reprenant du bout des lèvres :

— Un traité géographique sur les modifications qui ont vues la naissance du deuxième temps… Qui possède notamment une carte détaillée et très complète des Gadolah, à qui la moitié du livre est consacrée… Peut-être avait-elle localisé Erebor…

Le regard de Thorin étincela et il se redressa avec un sourire charmé, mais terne…

— Cette petite garce…

Bilbo n'en rajouta pas et il gardèrent le silence un long moment, Thorin semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Si bien que le hobbit étudia la ville humaine qui les entourait, pensant à toutes ces révélations qui lui tombaient dessus telle une avalanche, mais il revint à la réalité lorsque, après une durée indéterminée, Thorin se tourna franchement vers lui pour l'étudier attentivement, achevant de déstabiliser Bilbo qui ne sut où se mettre sous ce regard si intense :

— Quel âge avez-vous, Monsieur Sacquet ?

La question, totalement inattendue, tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe et le hobbit, pris au piège de ces yeux si poignants, répondit en rougissant légèrement, intimidé par cette attention :

— Trente ans.

Thorin haussa un sourcil surpris, sans cesser de le sonder :

— Mais… Vous êtes encore un enfant !  
— Pas aux yeux des humains.  
— Mais à ceux de la Comté, oui. Sans parler des nains.  
— Dieu merci, je n'en suis pas un.

Ponctuant sa remarque acérée, il bu une gorgée de thé, évitant le regard de Thorin qui cherchait à cerner cette créature ridiculement jeune, mais possédant déjà un savoir qui ferait jalouser plus d'un centenaire. Le plus petit posa sa tasse, soutenant à nouveau les yeux du nain :

— Et vous ?  
— Je ne suis plus un enfant, même pour un nain.  
— Je vous demande quel âge vous avez !

Thorin haussa une épaule et il haussa une épaule, susurrant d'une voix veloutée :

— Je vous laisse deviner.

Gardant son aplomb, l'historien le dévisagea à son tour, appréciant ses traits altiers, fins et séduisants, son regard noble, ses lèvres fines que la courte barbe ne cachait pas, et il fit la moue :

— Vu la croute que vous êtes, je vous donne plus de trois siècles….

Thorin retint un rire amusé, appréciant cette désinvolture et ce naturel que semblait garder Bilbo en toute circonstance, et dont l'insolence se cantonnait à une certaine limite charmante qu'elle ne dépassait jamais.

— Si c'est vraiment le cas, je me demande où est passé le respect des ainés…

Bilbo ne répliqua pas, continuant de le sonder avec attention. S'il avait été un humain, il lui aurait donné une quarantaine d'années, pas plus, malgré ses cheveux d'ébène déjà veinés de blanc, et il lâcha, au hasard :

— Cent-cinquante ?

Le sourire qui lui répondit lui fit comprendre qu'il avait tapé juste, du moins, qu'il était dans la bonne tranche d'âge, et, pris au jeu, il tenta à nouveau :

— Plus ou moins ?  
— Plus.  
— En dizaines d'années ou en siècle ?

Thorin ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la boutade et Bilbo continua étudiant le visage du nain pour déterminer la pertinence de ses propositions :

— Cent-soixante ? Cent-quatre-vingt ? Quatre-vingt dix ?  
— Cent quatre-vingt-quinze…  
— Wao… Vous êtes plutôt bien conservé, pour un-

Bilbo se tut soudainement pinçant les lèvres.  
Et puis quoi encore, il n'allait pas se mettre à le complimenter spontanément, tout de même !? Et, pour se sauver la mise, il embraya immédiatement, sans laisser à Thorin le temps de relever le lapsus :

— Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, pour Kili. Comme a-t-il appris le Khuzdul ?

Thorin fut contrarié par la question et il garda le silence, le sondant d'un regard perçant qui semblait étudier son âme, totalement réticent à parler. Puis, il parla d'un ton mesuré, après une longue hésitation :

— Ce que je vais vous dire, nous sommes très peu à le savoir, même Kili et Fili l'ignorent…

Le regard se fit plus exigeant et Bilbo hocha la tête, conscient du privilège et, aussi, de la menace qui planait sur lui si jamais ça s'ébruitait au sein du groupe. Et il se retint de justesse de demander naïvement pourquoi il décidait de se révéler à son ennemi ce qu'il cachait à ses alliés les plus proches… Il n'avait pas envie qu'il se retracte.  
Satisfait de ce qu'il lu dans ses yeux, Thorin s'adossa à sa chaise en croisant les doigts, annonçant le plus simplement du monde :

— Il ne l'a pas appris, car il s'agit de sa langue maternelle.

Bilbo haussa un sourcil et Thorin continua en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette, avant de proposer son paquet au hobbit. Celui-ci, peu désireux de trahir son manque, à peine assouvi par la première cigarette, se retint de sauter sur le tabac comme si sa vie en dépendait et il feignit l'indifférence, se concentrant sur le plus grand qui continua d'expliquer :

— Comme la plupart d'entre nous, Kili est un descendant de Durin. Les premières traces de sa lignée, très ancienne, datent du quatrième âge, elle prend sa source à partir du cadet de Durin VII, dernière réincarnation de Durin, peut-être en avez-vous entendu-  
— Le cadet, c'est celui qui a repris la Moria… Royaume dans lequel le peuple nain a ensuite prospéré jusqu'à la fin du premier temps…

Il en avait entendu parler, oui. Juste avant de se faire enlever, lorsqu'il avait étudié l'histoire de la Moria en attendant d'en recevoir les données. Et, nerveusement, il préféra regarder ailleurs tandis que Thorin continuait sans remarquer son trouble :

— Lignée tout aussi noble que la principale… Régente de Khazad-dûm tandis que les descendants de l'ainée de Durin VII gouvernaient Erebor et Gundabad… Et elle faisait partie des rares à avoir conservé l'utilisation du Khuzdul. Ses parents ne parlaient que cette langue.  
— Et c'est à ce moment qu'intervient la GITM…

Conscient que l'organisme avait quelque chose à voir avec le passé de Kili, il se doutait que, à un moment ou à un autre, il allait apprendre qu'un massacre barbare avait eu lieu, doute que le regard de Thorin valida, même s'il continua son récit sans s'occuper de l'intervention du plus jeune :

— Je connaissais ses parents… Ce sont eux qui nous ont appris, à Dis et moi, les rudiments de Khuzdul, tout comme ce sont eux qui ont trouvé la carte, à Dol Guldur. Nous l'avons étudié ensemble, avant que la GITM ne les… N'intervienne.  
— Pourquoi la GITM aurait fait une chose pareille ?  
— Parce que la GITM n'est plus ce qu'elle devait être.  
— Comment ça ?

Bilbo, avait froncé les sourcils en sortant inconsciemment une cigarette du paquet, qu'il alluma rapidement avec un soupir ravi, avant de chercher à déceler de quoi parlait le grand nain :

— Elle est corrompue. Elle ne sert maintenant que son propre intérêt et ferme les sites qu'elle exhume afin de mieux pouvoir s'emparer de leurs richesses. Son statut qui marque son indépendance à la justice internationale lui permet de commettre les pires méfaits sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher. Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi elle cherche absolument à cacher toutes ses découvertes ?  
— Pour les protéger, les préserver…

Conscient que le nain cherchait à le monter contre les siens, Bilbo resta sur ses réserves, se demandant ce que valait la parole de son ennemi contre celle des gens qu'il côtoyait tous les jours.

— Et les faire disparaître… Avez-vous eu l'occasion de contempler les vestiges de Numénor ? Les ruines du gouffre de Helm et ses cavernes étincelantes dans lesquelles une compagnie de nain a vécu durant tout le deuxième temps ? La GITM met un point d'honneur à plonger dans l'oubli ce pour quoi elle s'est battue pendant tant de siècles…  
— Non… Au contraire, elle fait en sorte que rien ne puisse leur porter préjudice…

Mal à l'aise, Bilbo chercha à défendre ce en quoi il croyait depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, mais Thorin expulsa la fumée de ses poumons en haussant les épaules :

— Qui a le droit de juger ce genre de chose ? Ces richesses n'appartiennent pas à la GITM, mais à notre monde. Or, elle se les octroie, les convoite et tue en leur nom.

Thorin avait parlé sèchement et Bilbo déglutit, détournant le regard. Il sentait dans sa poche la petite carte SD qu'il ne quittait jamais et gardait constamment sur lui, et, avec elle, toutes les données qui concernaient la récente découverte de la Moria. Il se sentait prêt à céder.

Il releva le regard pour étudier Thorin, se demandant à quel point il pouvait lui faire confiance, si, pour lui, il pouvait trahir l'organisation pour laquelle il travaillait depuis plus de sept ans, juste sur sa parole, trop cohérente pour ne pas être dérangeante.  
Puis il pensa à Vidalinn en se rendant compte que, si l'envie de le voir était toujours aussi forte, ce n'était plus seulement pour s'enfermer dans ses bras afin d'oublier cette mésaventure, mais, aussi, pour lui demander des explications sur le véritable travail qu'il opérait pour la GITM.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur Sacquet ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Bilbo sembla hésiter un instant, s'accrochant au regard du plus vieux qui sentit son trouble, mais, trop vite, le plus petit secoua la tête :

— Vous êtes en train de m'apprendre que je travaille avec des gens, des amis, qui ne sont peut-être pas aussi cleans qu'ils le prétendent, puis vous me demandez innocemment si quelque chose ne va pas… Je pourrai vous retournez la question !

Thorin haussa ses épaules et il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. Un court silence suivit la remarque de Bilbo, puis, de manière totalement inattendue, le nain reprit, amenant le plus petit à s'étouffer avec la fumée lorsque la dernière question à laquelle il s'était attendu venant du brun arriva sur le tapis :

— Dites moi, avez-vous un petit-ami ?

Bilbo eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de s'en remettre et, peu enclin à répondre, il resta sur la défensive :

— Pourquoi me demandez-vous directement si je sors avec un mec et pas une fille ?  
— Avez-vous une petite-amie ?  
— Non.  
— Avez-vous un petit-ami ?  
— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Thorin le sonda un instant, avant de répondre nonchalamment :

— Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, j'essaie simplement d'en savoir plus sur celui qui va me coller aux basques pendant de longs mois…  
— Et en quoi me savoir en couple vous concerne ?  
— Disons que… Vous n'avez pas le profil d'une personne qui sort souvent pour rencontrer du monde, au contraire. J'en déduis donc que, si vous sortez avec quelqu'un, c'est dans le cadre de votre travail et, vu comment vous me regardez, j'imagine que les femmes ne sont pas vraiment votre préoccupation…

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux, sentant le rouge de gêne et de colère lui monter aux joues :

— Vu comment je vous… Hey ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux !  
— Et j'en viens à conclure aussi que vous préférez les hommes qui sont plutôt dans le genre… Dangereux, d'une certaine manière… C'est la raison pour laquelle j'aimerai savoir si, oui ou non, il n'y a pas quelque part dans la nature un A.S. de la section combat qui est prêt à tout pour remettre la main sur ce qu'on lui a volé…  
— Et qu'est-ce que le monsieur le génie de la déduction en conclu ?  
— J'aimerai connaître son nom.

Thorin avait répondu avec un sourire dangereux, auquel Bilbo répondit d'un sourire plus dangereux encore.

Thorin voulait s'en prendre à Vidalinn ? Qu'il s'y frotte. Bilbo avait déjà vu son petit-ami à l'œuvre, il pouvait se montrer réellement mortel et implacable, surtout contre les nains contre qui il avait rancune tenace.  
Toutefois, il voyait là l'occasion d'aborder un sujet qui l'intéressait particulièrement, concernant le nain, et, impertinent, il répondit d'une voix insolente :

— Vous d'abord.

Thorin fut pris de court par l'injonction du hobbit, et il fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que Bilbo attendait de lui. Impatient, le plus petit repris en lui lançant un sourire enjôleur :

— Puisqu'il est question d'apprendre à se connaître, monsieur, peut-être pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il en est pour vous… Avez-vous un petit-ami ?  
— Cela vous intéresse réellement ?

Il avait répondu d'un ton blasé, posant son menton dans le creux de sa paume tout en écrasant nonchalamment le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier au centre de la table, ne relevant même pas le fait que le hobbit ait zappé l'idée d'une petite-amie. Bilbo fit la moue à sa question, soutenant son regard avec curiosité.

— Disons que vous ne semblez pas être capable de vous attacher facilement, tout comme il faut réellement vous aimer pour accepter de partager la vie que vous menez… Sans parler de votre caractère… Et, vu comment vous me regardez, j'en déduis que votre appétit va pour les personnes plutôt… Hors de votre portée… Dans le genre…

La dernière phrase avait été dite d'un ton provoquant et, immobiles, ils s'étudièrent intensivement, avant que Thorin ne demande franchement :

— Vous considérez-vous hors de ma portée ?  
— Définitivement, oui.

Thorin ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de le sonder avec attention, d'un regard qui, le hobbit en mettait sa main à couper, aurait suffit à mettre Vidalinn hors de lui, s'il avait été là.

Plus tôt, Bilbo s'était demandé si le nain était potentiellement considérable comme un petit-ami. Toutefois, alors qu'il lui rendit effrontément son regard, il en vint à se dire, tout simplement, « Pourquoi pas ? ». De toute manière, en ce qui le concernait, niveau combattant farouche au caractère désespérant et au romantisme absent, il savait gérer, là n'était pas le problème.

Fugacement, il se demanda ce qu'il aurait pensé de Thorin, s'il l'avait rencontré dans un autre contexte et, surtout, s'il n'était pas déjà en couple.  
Aurait-il été séduit ?  
Probablement, oui. Il devait être lucide : ce mec qui lui faisait face lui aurait fait tourné la tête, comme tant d'autres avant lui, certainement…  
Et, pour lui, il aurait juste été un coup d'une fois, probablement.  
Là, non seulement il était son ennemi mais, en plus, il lui était indispensable, c'était bien mieux. Il devait certainement sortir du lot, à ses yeux.

Accroché à son regard, le nain semblait se poser le même genre de questions à son sujet, néanmoins, cela dura à peine quelques secondes car, rapidement, les yeux de Thorin perdirent cet éclat indéfinissable et il répondit simplement :

— Non. Je n'ai pas de petit-ami.  
— En avez-vous déjà eu ?

Piqué par la curiosité, Bilbo s'était redressé en l'étudiant attentivement, oubliant de fumer la fin de sa cigarette qui se consuma mollement. Thorin détourna les yeux soudainement, peu habitué à ne pas être celui qui mène la conversation, celui qui pose les questions. Mais, pris au jeu et n'ayant rien à cacher, il répondit sur le même ton neutre :

— J'ai déjà été fiancé.  
— A qui ?

Stupéfait, Bilbo se montra pressant, avide d'en savoir plus, et le regard de Thorin revint sur lui à nouveau. Cette fois, il sembla hésiter à répondre, crispant le poing, puis il soupira :

— Lily.  
— Une fille ?  
— Une naine. Considérée comme la plus belle…

Surpris, Bilbo se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il l'avait pensé seulement intéressé par les mâles, mais quelque chose dans l'intonation et l'attitude du nain l'interpella, et il demanda prudemment :

— L'avez-vous aimé ?

La question amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Thorin qui trouva, décidément, que ce petit hobbit était très perspicace dans ses questions, et il répondit avec douceur :

— Je l'ai aimé, oui, comme une sœur…  
— Mais… vous vous êtes engagés… Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules, eut une nouvelle hésitation, puis souffla en perdant son regard dans sa tasse de café :

— Il s'agissait d'une union arrangée… Nous avons été fiancés par nos familles alors que nous étions encore enfants…

La mâchoire de Bilbo se décrocha, les sourcils écarquillés :

— Mais… Plus personne ne fait ça depuis plus d'un siècle !  
— Je suis né il y a plus d'un siècle.

Ha oui… Il avait déjà oublié ce détail. Toutefois, même si c'était un siècle auparavant, l'historien était conscient que les mariages arrangés, qu'importe le peuple, n'étaient pas chose commune… Evidement, en tant que descendant de Durïn, Thorin était très certainement un bon parti, mais pour qui ? Détournant le regard, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

— Qu'avait-elle de particulier ?

Thorin eut un rire condescendant, et il lâcha pensivement :

— Elle était la fille d'Hénaï, souverain des Montagnes Bleues…  
— Une princesse ?!

Ho merde ! Comment ce type avait-il pu se voir promis à une princesse ? Une multitude d'autres questions lui vinrent brutalement à l'esprit, mais il se reprit soudainement en se souvenant d'un fait en particulier...  
La fille du souverain d'Ered Luïn… Peuple qui avaient été victime d'un massacre sans nom à l'encontre de la famille royale. Aucun proche n'avait survécu, pas même les enfants… D'où l'évocation des fiançailles au passé, certainement.

Il garda le silence, si bien que Thorin compris qu'il avait immédiatement fait le lien et, passant à autre chose, il s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise pour  
l'interroger :

— A votre tour, maintenant… Qui est cet homme que vous délaissez au profit d'Erebor ?

Bilbo fut d'abord réticent à répondre mais, avide de voir la tête de Thorin lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il se trouve face à l'amant de son ennemi, il lâcha d'un ton neutre :

— Vidalinn.  
— Vidalinn de la Ruesta ?  
— Lui-même.

Bilbo ne manqua pas la moue impressionnée du plus grand, toutefois, le petit sentiment de fierté qu'il ressentait d'être en couple avec un A.S. dont la renommé n'était pas inconnue des nains s'effaça lorsque Thorin eut un sourire cruel :

— Comment va son œil ?

Le ton était moqueur et le sourire narquois. Le sang de Bilbo ne fit qu'un tour et il voulut se jeter sur Thorin pour lui arracher cet odieux air supérieur du visage. Personne n'avait le droit de se moquer impunément de Vidalinn.  
Mais, encore une fois, le nain n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour lui faire comprendre que le moindre écart ne sera pas pardonné et il resta assis, bouillonnant intérieurement. Le plus grand continua de le sonder en se disant que, décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise avec ce hobbit.  
D'abord sa sœur, encore en vie et, maintenant, l'agent supérieur Vidalinn de la Ruesta...

Thorin avait bien sentit, par son attitude, que Bilbo était en chasse gardée, inaccessible car déjà pris par une personne qui ne partageait ni ne laissait sa propriété lui être dérobée. Dangereux. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.  
Que ce résidu sylvestre ne les ait pas encore trouvé était presque étonnant, vu l'application acharnée qu'il pouvait investir dans certaines causes.

Laissant son regard glisser une nouvelle fois sur le corps de Bilbo, Thorin fut ravi de se savoir dorénavant possesseur de l'un des biens les plus précieux de ce tueur, c'était une belle victoire contre cet enfoiré qui n'était pas innocent dans certains meurtres injustifiés à l'encontre des nains.  
Furieux, Bilbo avait détourné les yeux et le plus grand ne se priva pas d'étudier plus attentivement son visage aux traits doux et fins, mais le hobbit darda à nouveau son regard dans le sien :

— Continuez de me regarder comme ça, et je vais réellement finir pas penser que vous le jalousez.  
— J'essaie simplement de comprendre ce qu'il vous trouve… Après tout, il est l'une des personnalités les plus influentes du GITM et fait partis des Dix… Un sylvain de surcroit… Vous n'êtes qu'un hobbit…

Les derniers mots avaient été dit d'un don méprisant et la mâchoire de Bilbo se crispa.

— Et je n'ai pas l'intention de chercher à vous démontrer en quoi j'ai soulevé son intérêt…

Il fit la moue. Il avait compris, de toute manière. Bilbo était loin d'être un simple petit érudit inintéressant, que Vidalinn ait succombé et se le soit accaparé n'était pas une surprise. Même sur le plan physique, le nain voulait bien avouer qu'il était craquant, ajouter à ça un caractère noble et combatif ainsi qu'une personnalité piquante et il put en déduire que le dangereux agent de la GITM ne laissera pas une telle perle aux mains de ses ennemis.  
Et même… Il n'était pas étonnant que l'historien leur soit si hostile alors qu'il semblait en savoir si peu sur les siens… Si l'unique version des faits qu'il possédait lui venait de Vidalinn, il ne pouvait que haïr Thorin et dénigrer la moindre de ses actions. Même si le nain avait tenté de se justifier, Bilbo ne lui aurait jamais prêté crédit.

Il garda le silence, le sondant gravement, maintenant conscient qu'ils allaient devoir redoubler de vigilance s'ils ne voulaient pas que le petit-ami de Vidalinn ne leur porte préjudice, surtout que Bilbo en savait beaucoup trop sur eux.  
Ils étaient dans la merde.

Il aurait dû le tuer, ça leur aurait fait une menace de moins. Foutue compassion. Il devait rapidement trouver un moyen de le faire taire pour de bon sans rompre sa promesse, donc sans lui faire de mal, et il grimaça.

Il aurait du le tuer, il était trop con. Bilbo leur avait, certes, permis de faire un grand bond en avant, il était arrivé au meilleur moment, alors qu'ils avaient enfin rassemblé tous les documents qui concernaient Erebor, que Thorin avait essayé de déchiffrer avec ses maigres bases. Mais, maintenant, il était non seulement inutile, mais une menace, une grave menace, pour leur quête, pour les siens, pour Kili en particulier, et même pour lui. Il en savait beaucoup trop sur eux.

Et, surtout, il était beaucoup trop futé pour ne pas être dangereux.

Si par malheur il retrouvait Vidalinn maintenant, avec tout ce qu'il avait appris, avec eux, sur eux… ils n'auraient plus aucune chance face à la GITM.

Cette foutue noblesse qui lui interdisait de s'en prendre injustement à une personne sans défense finirait réellement par causer sa perte. La sienne et celle de sa compagnie.

Parce que les choses étaient plutôt simples : si Bilbo retrouvait Vidalinn, ils étaient foutus.

Surtout que, même si le hobbit décidait de ne pas parler, son petit-ami était suffisamment doué pour lui retirer les vers du nez sans même avoir à le torturer pour ça. Juste en lui posant les bonnes questions et en interprétant correctement son silence.

Bordel. De tous, il fallait qu'ils soient tombés sur l'amant du mec le plus dangereux de la GITM…  
Comment, par Mahal, était-il passé à côté de ça ?

Il sentit son arme contre lui, prête à l'utilisation, et il se dit qu'il préférait vivre avec un honneur bafoué plutôt que savoir les siens en danger, ne restait plus qu'à proposer à Bilbo de visiter la ruelle sombre qui disparaissait entre les bâtiments en face et la menace serait écartée.

Foutu Vidalinn... Pour une fois qu'il rencontrait un type intéressant, il fallait qu'il soit déjà corrompu par son poison…  
Le tuer n'était pas vraiment la première chose qu'il aurait eue envie de faire à Bilbo mais, malheureusement, la sécurité de sa compagnie passait avant ses désirs personnels et, avec cette révélation, il se rendit compte que le hobbit la menaçait gravement. Une menace qui n'était pas anodine et à laquelle il devait mettre un terme. Rapidement.

Mais le hobbit sembla lire dans son regard et il pâlît considérablement, avant de parler d'une voix étouffée, parfaitement conscient du soudain danger qu'il courait :

— Vous aviez promis…  
— J'ai promis que je vous laisserai la vie sauve tant que cela ne portera pas préjudice à notre quête ou à la vie de l'un de nos camarades… Je vous pensais inoffensif, mais il s'avère que ce n'est pas le cas.

Bilbo déglutit en remarquant de quelle manière l'aura de Thorin se faisait plus dense, plus compacte : déterminée et mortelle, sans parler de ce regard...

Il allait le tuer, sa décision était prise et ça ne faisait aucun doute.  
Il aurait dû se taire. Quel con. Pourquoi avait-il absolument tenu à impressionner le nain en fanfaronnant avec Vidalinn ?

Avait-il réellement espéré le rendre jaloux ?

A-t-il réellement cru qu'il s'agissait d'un quelconque intérêt personnel que Thorin lui portait, et non d'un froid calcul pour évaluer les risques ?  
Mais quel abruti.

— Me tuer ne changera rien, ça ne fera que décupler sa colère.  
— Mais au moins, il n'entendra rien de compromettant de votre part.  
— Je n'ai rien à lui dire !  
— Non, effectivement… Entre la localisation d'Erebor, nos effectifs, nos moyens, la présence de Kili parmi-nous…  
— Jamais je ne leur parlerai de Kili !  
— Ho que si, vous le ferez. Si la GITM vient à remettre la main sur vous, vous leur direz tout ce qu'ils voudront entendre…

Mais Bilbo n'avait pas écouté la dernière affirmation de Thorin. Tenant à sa vie, il avait écouté son instinct qui ne criait qu'une seule chose depuis que le regard du nain était devenu celui d'un tueur à l'affut : « Court ! ». S'éjectant de la chaise où il était assis, il slaloma entre les tables de la terrasse et bondit dans la rue. Sa vie était en jeu. Erebor, Vidalinn, ses parents adoptifs… Il les avait oublié, tout ce qui lui importait maintenant était de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Thorin, qui avait sorti son arme et qui le suivait de près.

Mais il ne connaissait pas Minas Tirith et le nain semblait avoir son expérience dans l'art de la traque, si bien que le hobbit se retrouva rapidement acculé dans une impasse déserte que les ombres de cette fin de journée de juin avaient assombrie.

Essoufflé, il fit face au mur qui lui coupait toute retraite, retenant un glapissement désespéré et, le cœur battant douloureusement, il se retourna pour se dresser face à Thorin qui le mit en joue sans attendre. Il planta son regard affolé dans celui, déterminé et implacable, du plus grand, toutefois, il fut surpris d'y lire une franche hésitation, mais , sans chercher à déterminer de quoi il 'agissait, il ferma les yeux, avant que la sourde détonation ne déchire le silence.

Puis les choses s'enchainèrent rapidement. Trop rapidement pour Bilbo qui resta figé, le souffle tenu, sans comprendre que ce n'était pas Thorin qui avait tiré.

Dans une exclamation de douleur étouffée, le nain, faisant fit du sang qui coulait de son épaule, fit volte-face, lâchant immédiatement une slave de balles sur Vidalinn, qui se mit à couvert avant d'ordonner d'une voix sans appel :

— Tu es cerné, nain. Pose ton arme au sol et ne résiste pas.

Bilbo tressaillit en entendant, enfin, la voix de son petit-ami, une vague de soulagement prit possession de son corps et, immédiatement, il voulut le rejoindre. Toutefois, Thorin, sans faire mine d'obéir à l'A.S., pointa son arme sur le hobbit qui se figea, coincé entre lui et le mur, à quelques mètres :

— Non, on va faire les choses à ma manière. Tu dis à tes hommes de se replier ou bien tu lui dis au revoir.

Vidalinn, le regard noir, s'avança en vue dans la ruelle, son arme tenue dans sa main baissée, non menaçante, mais le corps vibrant dangereusement. Les deux combattants s'affrontèrent durement du regard et le nain gardait le plus petit en joue d'une main assurée, amenant Vidalinn à gronder méchamment :

— Le tuer sera la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, Thorin.

En réponse, le brun fit cliqueter la sécurité et Bilbo sentit son cœur geler dans sa poitrine, pétrifié.  
Le blond fit un pas en avant, assurant instinctivement sa prise sur son arme qu'il leva pour menacer Thorin, tendu à l'extrême et le visage blême, angoissé comme Bilbo ne l'avait encore jamais vu auparavant :

— Si tu fais ça, crois-moi, ta vie deviendra un enfer.  
— Si tu tiens tant que ça à lui, ravale tes menaces et rappelle tes hommes.

Thorin resta calme en apparence, mais il devinait les tireurs d'élites sur les toits des bâtiments, ainsi que les agents de la GITM qui clôturaient la rue, utilisant leur statut d'indépendants à la justice pour se permettre d'interdire aux policiers, rameutés par les coups de feu, d'accéder à la zone.  
Il était dans la merde. Profondément. Et la seule chose qui pouvait encore le sortir de là était, avec un peu de chance, l'attachement que portait Vidalinn au hobbit.

— Vidalinn, laisse-lui la vie sauve.  
— Ne te mêles pas de ça, Bilbo. Thorin fait parti de notre liste rouge, il est notre ennemi principal et cela fait des années qu'il nous file entre les doigts. Cela fait trop longtemps que sa vie est en sursis…

Le nain lui répondit d'un regard mauvais qu'il soutint durement, tous les deux prêts à appuyer sur la gâchette. Restait à parier sur celui qui serait le plus rapide. Pari que Vidalinn n'osait pas prendre.  
Mettre Thorin à mort, oui.  
Perdre Bilbo dans la foulée n'était pas envisageable.

Ce dernier déglutit, soudain paniqué. Il ne voulait pas ça.  
Quitter les nains et retrouver Vidalinn, il n'attendait que ça depuis qu'il avait été capturé. Les mettre en danger, c'était autre chose. Thorin l'insupportait, certes, mais de là à souhaiter sa mort, ou pire, il y avait un fossé.  
Non… Ce n'était même pas ça. Il en refusait tout simplement l'idée. Thorin ne pouvait pas mourir, surtout pas comme ça.  
C'était trop injuste, il n'avait que cette arme ridicule face aux nombreux tireurs lourdement armés, il ne portait pas la moindre protection sur lui, complètement offert aux balles de ses ennemis.

Un scintillement de sniper, posé sur le toit, attira son attention et, comprenant que la vie du nain était réellement en danger, la GITM le préférant mort que vif, et Vidalinn n'étant pas du genre à laisser des survivants, il bondit sur le brun sans réfléchir et sans entendre le cri paniqué de son petit-ami, au moment où un coup de feu retentit.

Bousculé, Thorin eut le réflexe de lui attraper la taille pour le presser contre lui alors qu'il recula, et l'impact explosa à ses pieds.

 _Ce_ regard qu'ils échangèrent ensuite, court, mais bouleversant au delà des mots, comme si leur âme se mêlèrent un bref instant, ôta toute cohérence dans l'esprit de Bilbo qui ne pensa même pas à s'éloigner de son ennemi mortel à qui il s'accrocha inconsciemment.

— Ne tirez pas !

Vidalinn avait fait un nouveau pas en avant, donnant ses ordres aux snipers embusqués, mais, sans lâcher le hobbit, Thorin colla son arme contre la tempe de son otage en plantant son regard dans celui du semi-elfe.

— Recule.

Bilbo sentit le métal froid contre sa peau, ainsi que la poigne implacable qui le tenait et de laquelle il ne pouvait se défaire, la chaleur du corps de Thorin se propageait dans le sien mais, malgré la situation, jamais il ne s'était sentit plus vivant alors que son cœur battait à l'unisson avec celui du plus grand.  
Vidalinn hésita. Son regard était noyé dans la crainte, l'incompréhension et la colère alors qu'il étudiait de quelle manière Thorin tenait son hobbit. Mais celui-ci reprit sa menace :

— Recule, Vidalinn. Je n'hésiterai pas.  
— Il vient de te sauver la vie !  
— A toi de sauver la sienne…  
— Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Déchiré entre son devoir, pour qui Thorin était la priorité, acceptant de considérer Bilbo comme un dommage collatéral, et son cœur, qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager cette idée, Vidalinn avait feulé sa réponse et, contre lui, Thorin sentit le corps de Bilbo se tendre d'angoisse.  
Les choses n'auraient pu être pires. En lui se profilait une certitude contre laquelle il ne pouvait aller : Le semi-elfe avait raison sur un point. Tuer Bilbo serait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Vie qui risquait de finir prématurément s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de sortir de là.

Il assura sa prise et baissa à nouveau les yeux pour croiser ceux, bouleversés, de Bilbo, à peine une seconde qui lui donna l'impression de plonger dans un abîme, avant de se concentrer sur son ennemi en retenant un juron. Tuer ce hobbit impertinent était, réellement, bien au delà de ses moyens et, pourtant, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre pour se sortir de là…

— Excusez-moi…

La voix féminine qui venait de tinter de manière totalement incongrue calma immédiatement la tension lourde, interpelant Vidalinn et Thorin qui se tournèrent vers le grand mur qui fermait la rue. Une adolescente à la lourde natte lâche tombant sur l'épaule était assise dessus avec désinvolture, jonglant distraitement avec ce qui ressemblait à une télécommande d'une main aux doigts couverts de petites brulures, coupures et pansements en tout genre. Reconnaissant la pupille de Balïn, Orianne, Thorin écarquilla les yeux, à l'instar de Bilbo qui resta bouche bée, et elle planta son regard dans celui de Vidalinn qui, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il avait à faire à une naine, n'était pas sur ses gardes.

— J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Agilement, elle prit la télécommande, le détonateur, plutôt, en main puis, après avoir envoyé un baiser mutin au semi-elfe, elle appuya sur un bouton, avant de se laisser glisser du mur.  
L'explosion qui suivit aurait amplement suffit à Thorin pour reprendre l'avantage, même s'il ne cracha pas sur celles qui vinrent ensuite et qui firent des dégâts chez les tireurs embusqués, ni sur l'épais brouillard noir des fumigènes qui s'éleva pour le cacher à la vue de ses ennemis.

Maintenant Bilbo contre lui d'un bras, il garda son arme en main et voulu se diriger vers le mur qu'Orianne venait de faire exploser et qui lui permettait de sortir de ce guet-apens. Mais le Hobbit sembla revenir à la raison à ce moment et il se débattit furieusement, entendant la voix de Vidalinn qui l'appelait et n'oubliant pas le sort que lui réservait Thorin. Il parvint à se dégager et il fit face au nain qui le mit immédiatement en joue, puis ils restèrent figés quelques secondes, échangeant un nouveau regard aussi bouleversant que déstabilisant, le brouillard des fumigènes tourbillonnant autour d'eux, les coupant du monde. Face au canon mortel, Bilbo resta pétrifié mais, subitement, Thorin baissa son arme et tendit la main vers lui, une invitation :

— Viens avec moi, Bilbo.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Ce chapitre aurait pu arriver plus tôt mais, au moment de poster, j'ai décidé de le peaufiner un peu et, au final, j'ai rajouté trois pages :3

J'espère que ça vous à plu !

Et merci beaucoup aux reviewers !  
Love U !  
Kiss kiss bye bye


	8. Chapter 8

— On évacue ! Prenez toutes vos affaires, on part pour Hna-Rhûn ! Vous avez sept minutes.

Pénétrant dans le hall K, où la quasi-totalité des nains était rassemblée, trainant Orianne derrière lui, Thorin, couvert de sang, ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer la situation et il s'approcha du mur sur lequel était incrusté le système d'alarme du bâtiment, qu'il enclencha sans attendre.

— Et revêtez dès maintenant vos armures de combats, quelque chose me dit qu'on risque d'en avoir besoin…  
— Thorin, qu'est-ce que-  
— Tiens, prend-la avec toi et garde un œil sur elle.

Balançant Orianne dans les bras de Dwalin, Thorin fouilla rapidement la grande salle du regard et il retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il fut assuré de la présence de ses deux fils adoptifs, inquiets, mais en sécurités, du moins, pour l'instant. Il vérifia bien que tous les nains de sa compagnie, rameutés par l'alarme, étaient bien présents aussi, avant de souffler gravement :

— Vidalinn est ici.  
— Wow, l'Alpha en personne a été mandé pour cette affaire… On peut dire qu'ils tiennent à Bilbo…  
— On peut le dire, oui.

Se dirigeant vers son bureau pour y prendre tous les papiers qui concernaient leur quête tandis que les nains s'activaient pour préparer un départ précipité, Thorin grinçait des dents en se demandant combien de temps ils disposaient avant que la GITM ne monte une équipe pour les traquer. Une équipe qui ne comprendrait pas que des simples agents ou tireurs, au contraire, ils allaient avoir le droit à la totale : tueurs, traqueurs, ombres… Sous les ordres de Vidalinn en plus.

Quel con. Tuer Bilbo aurait été tellement plus simple.

— Tu es blessé ?  
— Ça va aller. Ce n'est pas mon sang…

Son épaule le faisait souffrir, mais la balle n'avait fait que l'effleurer, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Dwalin le sonda un instant, avant de reprendre :

— Ils sont combien ?  
— Une garnison au complet. Il y avait des tireurs d'élites aussi, mais la gamine leur a fait un sort.

Le chauve haussa un sourcil en lançant un regard en coin à Orianne qui patientait adossée au mur, les bras croisés.

— Elle a été vue ?  
— Oui, elle a été vue.

Dwalin fit une grimace, car, comme Thorin, il savait ce que ça signifiait : Orianne s'était faite des ennemis mortels et, sans ajouter un mot, il la prit par l'épaule pour l'emmener à l'armurerie et lui trouver rapidement des protections à sa taille, mais, avant de passer la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le brun :

— Et Bilbo ?

Thorin s'attendait à cette question et il plissa les lèvres.

Bilbo…

Il aurait dû le tuer, il aurait pu, tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire aurait été d'appuyer sur la gâchette avant de s'enfuir… Mais, au lieu de ça…

« _Viens avec moi, Bilbo._ »

Le hobbit l'avait d'abord regardé comme s'il n'avait pas compris, pendant une seconde qui lui avait semblé une éternité.

Puis il lui avait pris la main, sans un mot. Pourquoi il avait fait ça alors qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de rejoindre les siens ? De retrouver Vidalinn ? Thorin l'ignorait, mais leurs doigts s'étaient emmêlés un instant et Bilbo allait le suivre.

Mais Vidalinn était arrivé à ce moment et il n'avait pas hésité à tirer, lui. Il préférait le savoir mort qu'entre les mains des nains, de Thorin.

L'AS savait que, en les trahissant, Bilbo devenait une menace pour la GITM, il connaissait trop de choses : son fonctionnement, ses membres, l'emplacement des sites les plus secrets, telle la Moria… Trop de choses pour qu'il autorise ses ennemis à mettre la main dessus. Qu'il soit son petit-ami ne changeait rien, cela rendait seulement les choses plus acerbes.

Bilbo s'était écroulé dans les bras de Thorin.

Il aurait pu le laisser sur place, récupérer Orianne qui posait une mine au sol en les attendant, et partir. Au lieu de ça, il avait préféré l'emporter avec lui, et le ramener ici.

— Il a été touché. Oïn et Bofur l'emmènent au jet, ils lui porteront les premiers soins durant le vol. On décolle dans dix minutes.  
— Tu veux dire que… Tu l'as ramené ici ? En vie ?

La voix s'était aiguisée sous la surprise et l'inquiétude, et Thorin acquiesça en détourna les yeux. En faute.  
Vidalinn n'allait pas laisser passer ça, il le savait. On ne piquait pas impunément les affaires d'un mec comme lui. Tout comme les agents du GITM ne passaient pas si facilement à l'ennemi. Bilbo allait devenir numéro un sur leur liste rouge, les meilleurs éléments de l'organisation seraient mis à contribution pour le retrouver. Et il était avec eux. S'ils le trouvaient lui, ils étaient tous morts.

Parce que le bel abruti qu'il était ne l'avait pas tué.

oOo

— Bordel !

Le brouillard des fumigènes se dissipait lentement autour de lui, révélant indolemment son échec. Bouillonnant de colère, Vidalinn serra les poings avant d'aboyer ses ordres :

— Faites moi un topo rapide. Je veux connaître les pertes.  
— Nous n'avons pas encore tous les retours des tireurs, mais trois sont décédés dans l'explosion. Nos véhicules ont aussi été sabotés et deux civiles ont été tués.

Vidalinn leva un sourcil en se tournant brusquement vers l'agent qui venait de lui rendre compte de la situation :

— Deux civiles sont morts ?  
— Une mère et son enfant. Ils ont été pris dans les explosions.

Vidalinn poussa un nouveau juron et il soupira lourdement, tournant le dos à l'agent pour parler sombrement :

— Rasmus va encore me demander d'instrumentaliser ces morts… Sous prétexte que ça nous donne plus de crédibilité : « Thorin n'hésite pas à faire tuer les humains qui sont sur son passage »… Un enfant en plus… Il va en faire un martyre… Avez-vous l'identité de la gamine qui a fait ça ?  
— Non. Sans doute une naine, elle est avec lui.  
— On aura la légitimité de lui faire payer ça… On pourrait même la livrer à la justice. Un procès contre une naine, pour le meurtre d'une femme humaine et son enfant, aura de quoi tourner encore un peu plus l'opinion publique contre eux…

Parlant d'une voix distraite et crispée, il s'approcha de la flaque de sang qui stagnait au sol, le sang de Bilbo et, jugulant un âpre et haïssable flot de sentiments d'amertume, d'incompréhension et de déception, il s'accroupit, comme hypnotisé par le liquide carmin.  
Il sentait une fureur et une douleur indescriptibles tourbillonner en lui, nées de la manière dont Thorin avait tenu Bilbo, ces regards qu'ils avaient échangés, d'une intensité que jamais le hobbit ne lui avait retournée.  
Et ces trahisons… Celle de Bilbo, d'abord, qui lui avait tourné le dos alors qu'il était flagrant que Thorin ne le menaçait plus, puis la sienne, sa propre faute.

Totalement inattendue.  
Il connaissait les ordres, il connaissait son rôle, qui concernait la protection de la GITM, qu'importent les sacrifices nécessaires, qu'importent les pertes. En passant à l'ennemi, Bilbo devenait une menace à éradiquer, et en lui laissant la vie sauve, Vidalinn avait dérobé à son premier devoir. Il allait maintenant devoir en subir les conséquences.

Il aurait du le tuer, il le savait, il s'y était résolu au moment où il avait vu _ce_ regard qu'ils s'étaient échangé, lorsque Bilbo s'était jeté sur Thorin pour le sauver, mais, au dernier moment, lorsque ses doigts avaient appuyé sur la gâchette, il avait détourné son arme, esquivant les points vitaux.  
Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il abatte froidement celui qu'il considérait, encore et malgré tout, comme son petit-ami. D'une balle dans le dos, en plus, alors qu'il était désarmé.  
Non, il n'était définitivement pas comme ça.

Mais les dix lui demanderaient des comptes dès qu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle…

Surtout que le nain l'avait emmené avec lui. C'était la cata. Ils devaient le récupérer, autant pour ses talents de traducteur, que pour s'assurer qu'il ne puisse parler. Surtout que Vidalinn savait qu'avec la découverte de la Moria, trouver un érudit qui sache lire le Khudzul était indispensable, et la GITM n'avait personne d'autre que Bilbo sous la main.

Définitivement, jamais les dix ne lui pardonneront de l'avoir laissé filer.

Les choses étaient plutôt claires, en fait : soit il revenait avec Bilbo et celui-ci acceptait de collaborer avec la GITM à nouveau, soit aucun des deux ne revenait. Ou alors, pas en vie.

— Ok. Thorin est notre priorité. Je veux tous les effectifs sur cette affaire. Retrouvez-moi ces nains, et il nous les faut vivants ! Du moins, Bilbo et la gamine aux explosifs…

oOo

 _« Viens avec moi, Bilbo »_

Le noir, encore lui. La douleur aussi. Et ces gens, qui parlent, il n'arrive pas à discerner leur visage.  
 _  
« C'est la raison pour laquelle la garde de l'orphelin Bilbo Sacquet est octroyée à Monsieur et Madame Sacquet-de-Besace, ses plus proches parents, qui garderont les biens de sa famille jusqu'à sa majorité, qui pourvoiront à tous ses besoins et qui le chériront comme leur enfant.  
— Comment ?! Ils ne l'aiment même pas, ils le tueront comme ils ont tué ses parents pour récupérer l'héritage !  
— Gardez votre salive, vous, tout le monde sait que si vous, vous vouliez l'enfant, c'est pour récupérer le domaine qui va avec ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous ne réapparaissez qu'à la mort de Drogo après toutes ces années d'absences !  
— Si vous, vous étiez si proches, c'était parce que vous rodiez tels des vautours en attendant votre heure pour vous repaitre des restes !  
— Balivernes ! Nous sommes concernés par le sort du gamin._

Une main sèche s'empare de l'épaule de l'enfant silencieux, aux joues striées de larmes, pour le trainer contre un ventre bedonnant.

 _— Mensonges ! Seule la richesse de sa famille vous intéresse !_

Une deuxième main attrape Bilbo pour l'attirer contre un corps différent, avant qu'il ne se retrouve à nouveau propulsé en arrière :

 _— Justement, nous sommes sa famille dorénavant. Et la décision du juge est prise ! »_

 _« Viens avec moi. »_

Ses paupières lourdes sont collées, l'esprit cherche à fuir le corps qui a si mal, et ces voix qui lui parlent sans qu'il n'arrive à cerner leur provenance :  
 _  
Bilbo. Bilbo, petit Bilbo… Déchainer les passions sembles te plaire… Regarde les… Ils se battent tous pour toi, pour t'avoir. Aimes-tu te sentir ainsi désiré ?_

 _« Viens. »_

 _« Monsieur Sacquet, nous avons eu vent de vos dispositions pour l'étude de certaines langues et nous aimerions vous proposer de collaborer avec nous._  
 _— Avez-vous été recruté pour vos talents de traducteur ? »_

Aimes-tu te sentir indispensable ?

 _« La GITM est une organisation pacifique qui cherche avant tout à protéger les trésors de ce monde. »_  
 _« Parce que la GITM n'est plus ce qu'elle devrait être. »_

L'impression que le sol se fend sous ses pieds. Ses certitudes sont balayées.

 _« J'espère que vous n'imaginiez pas rentrer chez vous après notre charmante collaboration, monsieur Sacquet…_  
 _— Vous allez me tuer ?_  
 _— Je vous promets de ne pas attenter à votre vie. »_

Se raccrocher aux mots, ne pas sombrer.

 _« Vous aviez promis… »  
— Je n'hésiterai pas. »_

Mais les mots n'ont plus aucune valeur.  
 _  
« Je t'aime, petit érudit. »  
« Viens avec moi, Bilbo. »_

Deux alphas, ils se battent pour toi. Décidément, tu aimes te sentir désirer…

Qui as-tu choisi ?

Le brouillard, les explosions. Deux mains qui se trouvent, qui se lient.

Qui as-tu choisi ?

 _« Le tuer sera la plus grosse erreur de ta vie._  
 _— A toi de sauver la sienne… »_

Qui ?

ll va te tuer, Bilbo. Il veut te tuer.  
Tu vas mourir de sa main.

 _« Essayez de nous donner une bonne raison de vous garder en vie… »_

C'est un cauchemar, Bilbo. L'inconscience, elle a abaissé les barrières. Il faut reprendre le contrôle. Il faut se réveiller.

La cohérence reprend le pas sur son esprit tourbillonnant et affolé. Les certitudes s'imposent face au maelström chaotique de ses souvenirs.

D'abord, la douleur. Intense.

Déboussolé, Bilbo parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux et, immobile, il sonda le plafond au dessus de lui. Du bois pâle et usé, certainement du bois flotté se dit-il alors que l'odeur salée des embruns maritimes effleura ses sens, bercé par le cri des oiseaux maritime et du roulement des vagues qui filtraient pas sa fenêtre ouverte sur un ciel bleu.  
La mer, donc. C'était bien loin de Fondcombe. Et de Minas Tirith, surtout.  
La grande question c'était : comment était-il arrivé là ? Et où ? Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule mer dans ce monde.

Il se souvenait des nains, son enlèvement et les heures de traduction qui avaient suivies. La découverte de la localisation d'Erebor, puis les menaces mortelles de Thorin.  
Il y avait eu sa fuite, les coups de feu et…

— Vidalinn !

Le cœur soudain empli d'espoir, il se redressa. Vidalinn était venu le chercher, il était avec lui, maintenant, tout allait bien.

Explosion de douleur dans son corps. Il se tordit, cherchant à fuir la souffrance à couper le souffle qui enflamma son épaule et il se laissa tomber sur son lit en gémissant.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, sur Oïn, qui s'approcha de lui pour vérifier les bandages et Bilbo le regarda avec effroi.  
Il était donc toujours avec les nains.  
Mais il n'était pas mort. Que s'était-il donc passé entre le moment où le premier coup de feu avait été tiré et maintenant ? Vidalinn était-il simplement apparu dans son rêve ?  
Et cet éclat d'hésitation qu'il avait lu dans le regard du nain n'était donc pas une hallucination ?

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
— Très mal.  
— Tant mieux. Cela prouve que vous êtes bien de retour parmi nous.  
— Tant mieux, en effet…

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il y avait eu des coups de feu et il avait été touché, ça, il en était certain. Mais si Vidalinn n'était pas intervenu, alors contre qui Thorin avait-il tiré ? Simplement contre lui ? Pourquoi l'avoir gardé en vie dans ce cas ? Et si Vidalinn était bel et bien intervenu, alors pourquoi était-il encore avec les n… Ho. Non… Non.

— NON ! Ne me touche pas !

Avec rage, il repoussa le médecin nain qui recula brusquement, surpris par le soudain changement d'attitude.

— Où est Vidalinn ?! Que lui avez-vous fait ?

En plus de la colère, l'angoisse et l'horreur lui rongeaient les tripes à l'idée que son petit-ami ait été blessé, ou pire, alors qu'il tentait de le sauver.  
Alerté par les cris, Thorin entra à son tour dans la salle et, d'un signe de tête, il demanda à Oïn de sortir.

— QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?

Hors de lui, il voulu se relever, faisant fit de sa blessure, mais la colère ne parvint pas à gommer la douleur et il poussa un gémissement étouffé. Dieu que se prendre une balle était douloureux. Thorin eut le réflexe de faire un pas vers lui, mais il siffla d'un ton dangereux :

— Ne vous approchez pas de moi !

Thorin ne fut pas franchement intimidé par cette douce créature blessée qui n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de menacer sa vie, mais plutôt inquiété de voir Bilbo sortir de ses gongs au point d'en venir à se blesser lui même s'il ne prenait pas garde. Alors il resta à une distance respectable et, d'un ton froid, il chercha à jauger la situation, conscient que la violence de la blessure avait de quoi lui offrir un petit choc post traumatique, et donc, une amnésie partielle :

— De quoi vous rappelez-vous, au juste ?

Le regard bouleversé et affolé du hobbit suffit à le faire soupirer et Thorin hésita un instant, avant de parler à contrecœur :

— Vidalinn est en pleine forme, mais je ne pense pas que cela devrait vous rassurer.  
— Pourquoi ? Où est-il ?  
— Dites moi d'abord quels sont vos derniers souvenirs.

Thorin avait répondu d'un ton intransigeant et Bilbo lui envoya un regard noir en grondant méchamment :

— Votre arme sur ma tempe.

Le nain sembla contrarié, mais il haussa les épaules, le regard indéchiffrable :

— Vidalinn est à notre recherche.  
— Évidemment qu'il vous cherche. Me garder avec vous est une provocation !  
— Il nous cherche pour vous tuer, Bilbo.

Bilbo leva un sourcil, puis un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. Il en perdit ses mots un instant, mais il se reprit rapidement :

— Vous pensez réellement que je vais croire ça ? Sur votre parole en plus ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle valait quelque chose…

Une étincelle passa dans le regard de Thorin, mais il préféra ne pas relever et il se contenta de marcher vers le lit. Le plus petit se tendit, mais le nain, sans se montrer menaçant, s'approcha de la table de chevet, sur laquelle ils avaient mis les affaires de Bilbo, et il attrapa sa tablette qu'il lui mit dans les mains :

— Je suppose que vous pouvez avoir un accès discret aux données de la GITM…  
— Je peux aussi leur envoyer ma localisation…

Sa si précieuse tablette dans les mains, Bilbo lança un regard provoquant à Thorin tout en la déverrouillant rapidement, tapant rageusement son nouveau mot de passe. Il n'avait qu'à faire une toute petite manip, et Vidalinn saurait exactement où il était. Mais le nain se contenta de lui envoyer une moue ennuyée.

— Faites donc, mais je vous conseille de jeter un œil à leur liste « d'indésirables » avant de prendre la moindre initiative du genre…

La réplique jeta un froid à Bilbo qui, les sourcils froncés, se connecta anonymement et, usant des codes secrets qu'il connaissait par cœur, il se rendit jusqu'aux dossiers réservés uniquement aux A.S.

Il hoqueta lorsque, en tête de liste de chasse, il lu son nom, ainsi que celui de Thorin. Il en resta pétrifié et il ne pensa même pas à repousser le nain qui en profita pour lire par dessus son épaule.  
Gloïn parvenait tant bien que mal à s'infiltrer sur ce serveur ultra sécurisé, mais c'était bien plus pratique avec les codes, finalement. Il allait devoir poser quelques questions au plus jeune, lorsqu'il serait moins sur la défensive.

— Je suis accusé de trahison ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

Sa voix était blanche, mais elle n'émut pas Thorin qui se pencha lentement sur lui, posant ses mains sur le lit, de part et d'autre du corps du plus petit qui se figea, en l'épinglant de son regard indéchiffrable, pour parler d'un ton plus grave :

— L'ignores-tu réellement ?

Bilbo eut un frisson et il se noya dans les yeux, trop proches, du plus grand. Yeux dans lesquels il avait lu, en une fraction de seconde, tellement de choses qu'il en avait eu le vertige, lorsque, pour une raison qui le dépassait, il avait sauté sur lui pour le protéger d'un tir de sniper.

« _Viens avec moi, Bilbo. »_

Oui, il s'en souvenait, maintenant. Il l'avait suivi. Comme un con. Et il avait tourné le dos à Vidalinn.  
Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était dans cet état. Sans jamais en avoir souffert, il savait à quel point son petit-ami –pouvait-il encore l'appeler comme  
ça ?- pouvait se montrer possessif et extrême.  
Prendre la main de son ennemi avait signé son arrêt de mort : Vidalinn était beaucoup trop loyal envers la GITM pour fermer les yeux sur une telle provocation. La seule chose qui surprenant Bilbo était qu'il soit encore en vie, même s'il se doutait que, si ça avait été n'importe quel autre A.S. que Vidalinn, il n'aurait pas survécu.  
Personne ne se détournait ainsi de la GITM, les choses avaient le mérite d'être simple.

Il aimerait bien se demander pourquoi il avait fait ça. Le problème, c'était qu'il s'en doutait déjà, au moins un petit peu. Il savait que la raison ne se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui et l'observait de ses pupilles trop bleues, ou grises.

Il serra les poings en détournant les yeux, mal à l'aise, et il souffla du bout des lèvres, maussade :

— C'est à cause de votre putain de regard…

Regard qui se fit bien plus grave et poignant alors que Thorin sondait le plus petit, sans un mot. Un court silence s'installa mais, nerveux, Bilbo prit son inspiration avant de demander d'une voix nouée :

— Que… Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?

Thorin fit la moue et il se redressa en exposant calmement :

— Vous êtes blessé et recherché. J'aimerai vous dire que vous êtes libre de partir, mais je ne vous donne pas trois jours avant qu'ils ne vous remettent la main dessus. Si ça arrive, soit vous choisissez de coopérer, et vous leur dites tout ce que vous savez sur nous, sur Erebor. Dans ce cas, tout ira peut-être bien pour vous. Soit vous prenez le parti de vous taire. Et ils vous feront parler. Croyez-moi.

Pas vraiment surpris par cette promesse assurée d'un ton froid, il baissa les yeux.

— Je reste donc votre prisonnier…

Il déglutit et garda son regard rivé au sol lorsque, silencieux, après une brève hésitation, Thorin osa lever une main tendre pour caresser sa joue, laissant ses doigts descendre jusqu'à un coin de la lèvre qu'il frôla légèrement, avant de répondre d'un ton distrait :

— Votre sort est lié au notre, dorénavant. Mais je préfèrerai vous considérer comme… Mon invité.

Un invité qui restait pieds et poings liés, le mot était amer et Bilbo le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux en serrant ses mains sur ses draps. Encore une fois, il se sentit happé par ces orbes bleus qui semblaient lire son âme et il déglutit en osant poser la question qui lui tournait en tête :

— Pourquoi… Ne m'avez-vous pas tué ? Je suis une menace pour vous, plus encore maintenant… Ma présence met en danger tout le groupe.

Le touché exacerbant des doigts sur sa peau affolait ses sens, mais il ne désirait pas s'y soustraire, et il se laissa perdre dans le regard de Thorin qui sembla hésiter, immobilisant sa main. Il le dévisagea avec curiosité un instant, comme s'il se posait exactement la même question, puis il s'éloigna de lui, retournant à la porte. Toutefois, avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux :

— C'est à cause de ton putain de regard.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vendredi,  
Mais comme le dernier chapitre à reçu plein de reviews en disant que la suite était attendue,  
voilà.

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde !  
(mais à la place, vous avez le chapitre en avance :3)

 **J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez !**

Bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

Au fil des siècles, le mal qui sommeillait en Mirkwood s'est insidieusement répandu dans le Rhovanion. Lorsque les immortels ont désertés la forêt pour répondre à l'appel de la mer et quitter, à jamais, la Terre du Milieu, ce mal, qu'ils avaient toujours parvenu à contenir, a étendu ses frontières au delà de Mirkwood, pour couvrir la totalité des plaines du Nord-Est, sous la forme d'une jungle malade et nauséabonde qui abrite des créatures monstrueuses, dévorant Dale et Erebor dans la foulée, les cachant aux yeux du monde entier.  
Sans parler de l'éruption de la chaine des Gadolah après le séisme… Des Montagnes escarpées et dangereuses, perdues au milieu de ce désert végétal, extrêmement difficiles d'accès et peu explorées.

La forêt maudite couvre maintenant un territoire qui fait la taille du Rohan et du Gondor réunis, entre les Monts-Brumeux à l'Ouest, le pays de Rhûn à l'Est, les Montagnes Grises au Nord, et les anciennes terres du Mordor, plus dangereuses encore, au Sud.

Hna-Rhûn est une ville côtière bâtie sur les berges de la mer de Rhûn, très jeune, pas plus de quelques siècles, certainement créée par les descendants des humains de Dale qui ont fui l'expansion de Mirkwood en suivant le fleuve.

Ce qui est fou, c'est de se dire que toutes les races de cette terre avaient, lors du troisième âge, cohabité dans cette région, qui sait, peut-être même que les descendants d'Eorl étaient-

— Sincèrement, Bilbo, je m'en fous.

Plantant l'historien en plein exposé improvisé, Dwalin sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il était entré dans l'espoir d'y trouver Orianne. Le hobbit ne sembla même pas avoir remarqué son départ, s'il avait remarqué son arrivée et il continua d'étudier l'histoire de la ville qui les accueillait, son bras en écharpe tenu contre son corps ne l'empêchait pas de prendre des notes de sa main gauche, même s'il ne parvenait pas à se relire.

De son côté, le grand nain traversa plusieurs salles, fouilla les balcons et passait d'un étage à l'autre de cette immense demeure sans trouver la moindre trace de la naine.

— Foutue Gamine, où est-elle encore passée ?

Plutôt solitaire, Orianne recherchait souvent la compagnie de la solitude et la maison, le manoir plutôt, possédait de nombreuses salles dans lesquelles elle pouvait disparaître de longues heures avant que l'on parvienne à la retrouver. Et Dwalin en avait par dessus la tête de perdre son temps à chercher ce courant d'air discret et silencieux qu'elle était.

Toutefois, une explosion se fit entendre à l'extérieur et il poussa un soupir avant de redescendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et sortir dans le jardin, ou le parc, la forêt plutôt. Ou le domaine. Oui, c'était assez grand pour que le « petit » jardin de la « petite » maison de vacance de Thorin soit nommé domaine par Dwalin qui pesta en se demandant d'où provenait la source de l'explosion.  
Entre le labyrinthe de bui, le cercle de séquoias, les deux petits étangs, l'île qui trônait au milieu d'un des deux petits étangs, les allées de noyers, de noisetiers, le jardin des quatre saisons, le potager, la court de tennis, la volière, la crique avec sa plage privée, ses dunes et ses petites falaises, puis les pelouses, il y avait de quoi se perdre.

Mais il se laissa guider par l'odeur du souffre jusqu'à entrer dans le petit bois, parce qu'il y avait aussi un petit bois, de boulots blancs, très joli soit dit en passant, et le sol était tapissé de leurs feuilles dorées, posées là par le dernier automne.  
Un vieil if millénaire massif et imposant, aux lourdes branches qui tombaient au sol, se tenait là et, à côté, les restes fumants de ce qui était certainement un vieux tracteur abandonné par l'une des générations de Durin qui avait possédé le domaine avant que Thorin en hérite.

— Exploser tout ce qui te tombe sous la main ne te fera pas revenir en arrière…  
— Ca me calme.

Assise sur une branche de l'if, Orianne avait répondu d'une voix aussi furieuse qu'enrouée en jouant nerveusement avec son briquet et Dwalin soupira en remarquant ses yeux rougis.

— Tu as sauvé la vie de Thorin, et la notre aussi, car nous serions venus après lui et Bilbo… Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir.  
— Je suis un monstre.  
— Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès…

Dwalin avait répondu en haussant les épaules et elle détourna le regard.

Dans le but de sensibiliser l'opinion publique à la menace des nains, la GITM n'avait pas hésité à partager les images des corps sans vie d'Amada et Myem Ley, la femme et son enfant qui avaient perdu la vie lors de l'accrochage à Minas-Tirith, parce qu'ils s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Images qu'Orianne n'avait pas manquées, car elles étaient diffusées sur tous les réseaux sociaux, toutes les chaines, relayées par ces médias avides de Unes phénoménales.  
Et, depuis, elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, rongée par les remords et la culpabilité.

— C'est moi qui ai crée, posé et activé ces bombes… Je suis responsable de la mort de ces gens.

Toujours assise sur sa branche, elle avait remonté ses genoux contre son torse, son regard ténébreux perdu dans le vide et Dwalin se dit qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais trouvée aussi jolie. Mais il s'approcha pour lui parler d'une voix assurée :

— Ho non, Orianne… Tu es peut-être celle qui a déclenché ces explosions, mais tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ça. Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple querelle entre Thorin et la GITM, mais d'une véritable guerre. Et tu es prise dans cette guerre. C'est ta vie et celle de tes proches contre la leur.  
— Est-ce que ça me donne le droit de tuer impunément ?

Le visage sombre, elle se laissa glisser de sa branche pour s'approcher du tracteur et tenter de récupérer quelques câbles sur lesquels elle tira sèchement dans l'espoir de les faire céder. Dwalin s'approcha pour l'aider en cherchant à capter son regard, mais elle détourna les yeux en pinçant les lèvres.

— Qu'aurais-tu pu faire d'autre ?  
— Placer les charges plus loin de la rue piétonne, m'assurer que personne ne s'y trouve avant de les déclencher…  
— Si tu avais pris le temps de faire ça, alors Thorin serait mort et Bilbo leur aurait tout dit, de son plein gré ou non. Ils nous auraient trouvé, ils auraient trouvé Erebor… Deux vies, c'est cher payé, mais tu n'avais pas le choix.

Elle haussa les épaules, sans savoir quoi répondre, puis elle baissa les yeux au sol :

— Ils nous détestent à cause de moi… Les nains et les humains ont toujours été en bons termes et maintenant, ils nous voient tous comme des monstres…  
— Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est quelque chose avec laquelle la GITM joue depuis longtemps… Et, aujourd'hui, ils utilisent ton visage pour monter les humains contre nous et avoir ainsi la légitimité de nous traquer et nous abattre comme des bêtes… Et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça…

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le regard de la jeune naine, toujours rivé au sol, se fit soudain plus déterminé et elle serra le poing sur le câble calciné arraché à la carcasse du véhicule :

— Si… Je peux me rendre à la justice gondorienne. Ne pas passer pour une meurtrière en fuite en demandant un procès équitable et faire entendre ma voix. Notre voix.  
— Ils demanderont ta mise en arrêt, peut-être même la peine de mort.  
— Parce que je le mérite...

Elle avait répondu d'un ton éteint en tournant les talons et elle s'éloigna, disparaissant entre les arbres sans un bruit. Dwalin la regarda partir d'un regard horrifié, conscient qu'elle n'avait pas tord : si elle restait cachée, cela donnera raison à la GITM qui ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et la ferait passer pour une assassin, englobant toute la race des nains dans la foulée.  
D'un autre côté, se rendre et demander un procès la condamnerait, mais cela lui permettrait aussi de se débarrasser de cette image d'ennemie des hommes qui lui collait maintenant à la peau. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle resterai une fugitive toute sa vie.  
Il soupira.

En voilà encore une trop noble pour son propre bien…

— Foutue gamine, j'espère que tu ne prendras pas de décision regrettable…

oOo

Les tremblements de terres consécutifs qui ont secoué cette région et marqué le passage au deuxième temps ont en réalité totalement modifié la géographie du lieu : les lits des fleuves se sont déplacés, l'altitude a été modifiée et les civilisations ont migré. Sans oublier que cette époque, avec toutes ces guerres, a connu un grand flux migratoire à travers toute la Terre du milieu, les nains se sont regroupés aux Montagnes Bleues, terres de leurs ancêtres, et dans les cavernes étincelantes de Guntabad, tandis que les humains se sont concentrés dans les royaumes du Sud, les cités royales d'Arnor, au Nord, que le roi Elessar Telcontar a remises sur pied, et dans les mégalopoles. C'est ce qui explique la nouvelle modification qu'a connu à ce moment le langage commun, appelé _Variation Delta_ , parlé couramment par tous les peuples qui interagissaient aussi entre eux, certaines formules linguistiques ont-

— On s'en fout, Bilbo.

Retenant un bâillement, Nori donna un coup de coude à son frère qui venait de grommeler sa remarque, bloquant Bilbo qui rougit soudainement, gêné, mais Bofur, qui semblait subjugué par le récit, rétorqua d'un ton outré :

— Mais pas du tout ! Moi j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment a été créée la chaine du Gadolah.  
— C'est de la métamorphose de la langue commune à la fin du premier temps que je vous parlais…  
— Ça m'intéresse aussi !  
— Oh, pitié…

Dori maugréa à nouveau, mais Bilbo ne l'entendit pas, il était sorti de la salle les mains dans les poches.

Ça n'était pas nouveau : l'Histoire, tant qu'elle ne comportait pas de hauts-faits ou de trésor, n'avait jamais intéressée personne d'autre que ses rares collègues, et encore. Bilbo était un des seuls à s'être spécialisé dans les premiers temps, bien plus flous et éloignés que les derniers, très mouvementés et riches en péripéties, que la Terre du Milieu avait connue.

Il avait l'habitude de parler dans le vent lorsqu'il cherchait à partager sa passion et il s'en était accommodé. Seul Vidalinn faisait des efforts pour se montrer intéressé et tenir avec lui des longues conversations sur ces sujets que Bilbo aimait tant, mais sans plus et le hobbit savait que c'était avant tout pour lui faire plaisir que par réel intérêt.

Et, finalement, de ce côté là, les nains n'étaient pas différents.  
Quoique, pas tous. Balïn était suffisamment cultivé pour apprécier ses discutions, et Kili buvait littéralement ses paroles, même si son intérêt principal restait Erebor, la Moria et les royaumes nains, plus que l'histoire de la langue.

Mais Balïn travaillait actuellement avec Bifur à l'élaboration de nouvelles armes, et Kili était, avec Fili, en mission d'éclairage dans les Gadolah depuis que Thorin avait lancé les recherches sur le terrain.  
Ne restait plus qu'une seule personne capable de discuter avec lui sur ces sujets oubliés, et même de lui apprendre de nouvelles choses ou lui faire découvrir un nouvel angle de vue. Mais Bilbo n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer du temps avec Thorin et il se dirigea vers un salon qu'il appréciait particulièrement. De style oriental, comme la maison entière, il comportait plusieurs meubles pas vraiment assortis, comme si on avait posé-là tous ce qui n'avait pas de place ailleurs. Il y avait même un vieux piano dont le son était encore clair, que Fili avait accordé en arrivant, quatre jours plus tôt.

Bilbo, qui ne s'était réveillé que la vieille, prenait à peine ses marques dans ce domaine immense dont il n'avait pas encore fait le tour entièrement et, sans savoir quoi faire, il s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable et alluma sa tablette.

Il plongea ensuite la main dans sa poche et, nerveusement, comme si les agents de la GITM pouvaient apparaître d'un moment à l'autre, il s'empara de sa carte SD qu'il inséra avant d'ouvrir à nouveau toutes les données qui concernaient la Moria.  
Il n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant que les nains qui y avaient vécus étaient en lien avec Erebor. Beaucoup de choses concordaient, même dans les styles d'écriture et la variation de langue utilisée, et, faisant distraitement défiler ses données, qu'il avait commencées à traduire, Bilbo se demandait ce qu'il gagnerait à donner ces informations à Thorin, hésitant à garder ça pour lui et jouer son propre jeu.

Toutefois, il n'eut qu'à se souvenir de quelle manière le nain l'avait mis en joue, pour le tuer sans sommation, et il serra les lèvres. Sa vie n'était peut-être qu'en sursis, mieux valait qu'il garde des cartes en main. Avoir tourné le dos à Vidalinn ne signifiait pas qu'il se vouait dorénavant aux nains.

oOo

— Ok, on descend, peut-être que nous aurons une meilleure vue.  
— Fait gaffe, le mini explorer est beaucoup plus léger que le X-16, un changement de pression trop brusque peut nous faire piquer sec… Et avec les montagnes, il y a pas mal de masses d'air chaud qui côtoient le froid, ça nous sera fatal si on ne fait pas attention…

Sans un mot, Kili acquiesça au conseil de Fili et il fit incliner le petit avion, léger, rapide et au top de la technologie, pour s'approcher du flanc d'une montagne contre laquelle il se laissa glisser. Il y eut une soudaine turbulence et, pris dans un trou d'air, l'avion perdit une dizaine de mètres d'altitude en une seconde avant de se stabiliser à nouveau sur un courant d'air chaud et, les yeux écarquillés, le brun se tourna vers le plus vieux, la voix enrouée :

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre les commandes ? Je ne les sens pas, ces montagnes…

Plus expérimenté avec cet appareil ultra sensible, Fili ne discuta pas et il se concentra sur le vol. Sans un bruit, l'avion virevoltait entre les monts escarpés de la chaine du Gadolah depuis quelques heures maintenant. Le mini-explorer, qui fonctionnait à l'énergie solaire, avait une autonomie quasi illimitée, mais la forêt vierge qui s'étendait sous eux couvrait un territoire aussi grand que le Gondor et le Rohan réunis, si bien que, s'ils voulaient atterrir, il leur fallait au moins une bonne demi-journée de vol pour sortir des Montagnes, puis une petite dizaine d'heures à survoler la forêt avant de trouver une piste quelconque.

— Si Bilbo et Thorin ont déduis les bonnes coordonnées, nous devrions être juste au dessus…  
— Toutes ces montagnes se ressemblent… Comment savoir laquelle est la b- Ho ! Regarde là !  
— Où ?

Kili plissa les yeux, mais ce qu'il avait cru surprendre disparu derrière le flanc d'une montagne alors que l'avion continuait son vol.

— Fait demi-tour, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu une construction.

En silence, Fili fit un 180 tandis que Kili se collait à la vitre pour mieux voir.

— On dirait un fragment de statue…  
— Tu es certain que ce n'est pas un rocher ? Je ne vois rien…  
— Il faudrait que l'on soit plus proche…  
— Je veux bien essayer, mais ce ne sera pas sans risque…

Le mini explorer décrivit une gracieuse courbe pour se faufiler entre deux pics pendant que Kili s'occupait de déclencher la sonde infrarouge intégrée dans l'avion d'exploration :

— Fili… Il y a une grotte là-dessous ! Elle est immense !

Excité, le brun étudiait les retours tandis que Fili, la mâchoire crispée, se concentrait sur la trajectoire. Un nouveau trou d'air les surprit et, encore une fois, l'avion s'affaissa de quelques mètres.

— On ne peut pas rester là, la zone est instable, on risque notre v-

Fili se tut subitement lorsque, face à eux, apparut une immense tête sculptée d'un guerrier nain, fortement endommagée par le temps et l'érosion, accrochée en flanc de montagne, reste de ce qui était certainement une statue plus monumentale et Kili ne perdit pas de temps avant de prendre plusieurs photos.

— Enregistre l'emplacement exact et contact Thorin. Je vais- Ho purée.

Il y eut de nouvelles turbulences et Fili eut le réflexe immédiat de couper les gaz pour éviter que l'engin ne se retourne. Le mini explorer chuta de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, faute de trouver de la portance, avant de se stabiliser en mode planeur. Fili l'inclina de manière à quitter les montagnes aux flancs arides et escarpés pour s'approcher d'un petit bois accroché sur un plateau encaissé, et la chaleur qui se dégageait de la végétation suffit à les élever.  
Blême et pétrifié, Kili resta muet un moment tandis que le blond remettait doucement de la vitesse, les dents serrées.

— On rentre, c'est trop dangereux. Si on revient, c'est avec l'X-16, tant pis pour la discrétion…  
— Je crois qu'on a un problème…

Toujours blême, le regard fixé sur le ciel qui les englobait, Kili n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter beaucoup pour que Fili ne pousse un juron. Face au eux, l'horizon se teintait de noir violacé, parfois tranché par des éclairs nerveux et lumineux, et, lourd et opaque, l'air se densifiait dangereusement.

— Kili, sonde toute la zone, nous allons devoir atterrir d'urgence. L'orage est coincé de l'autre côté de la chaine pour l'instant, mais s'il passe, ce sera trop violent pour l'Explorer…

Le brun s'exécuta immédiatement tandis que Fili vérifiait les appareils, que la pression affolait, en grinçant des dents :

— Je comprend maintenant pourquoi personne n'est venu chercher quoique ce soit par ici… Les conditions de vol dans ces montagnes sont épouvantables…

Il stabilisa le petit avion qui fut pris dans de nouvelles turbulences et, sans attendre les résultats de Kili, il commença à perdre de l'altitude pour s'approcher des vallées encaissées et fuir la pression irrégulière des sommets.

— Je ne trouve rien…  
— Dix mètres suffisent… Même un lac ou un glacier, n'importe quelle surface plane… Je peux faire avec…

Les atterrissages d'urgence n'avaient pas de secret pour Fili qui garda son sang-froid, cherchant visuellement l'endroit propice, sans s'occuper des lourdes gouttes qui commencèrent à s'écraser bruyamment sur les vitres.

— Et le rocher là-bas ?

Kili désigna du doigt une falaise qui possédait un faux plat court, mais dont le sol était régulier et Fili s'y dirigea lorsque la foudre, attirée par la carrosserie, toucha le petit avion qui fit une embardée. La pluie tombait maintenant drue, amenuisant la visibilité et le brun, la mâchoire crispée, lança un regard affolé au plus vieux, qui resta calme et concentré sur la piste qu'ils avaient remarquée.  
Il n'avait qu'une petite quinzaine de mètres, après ça, c'était la paroi montagne, donc le crash.  
Retenant son souffle, il amorça la descente, jurant contre le vent qui s'était levé, avant de réduire les gaz pendant que Kili fit sortir les roues. Le précipice sous eux rendait la chose extrêmement compliquée à cause de la variation d'atmosphère qui ne permettait pas une approche stable, mais le pilote parvint à venir à quelques mètres à peine du sol.

L'avion se posa brusquement et le blond allait enclencher les freins d'urgence, mais il vit la falaise de la montagne se rapprocher de manière alarmante. Portés par le vent, ils allaient beaucoup trop vite et, sans attendre, il poussa le moteur à fond pour décoller à nouveau, en piqué, frôlant la pierre dure.  
Le mini-explorer se noya dans le nuage noir qui prenait possession des montagnes et, privé de visibilité, Fili s'installa sur une trajectoire rectangulaire.

— Je vais l'aborder dans l'autre sens.

Kili écarquilla les yeux et il se tourna brusquement vers lui :

— Tu es taré !? Comment veux-tu l'aborder dans l'autre sens ? C'est impossible, la montagne ne nous permettra pas de profiter de la piste intégralement, tu n'auras que quelques mètres avant le précipice ! Atterrir dans ces conditions est du suicide !  
— Tu as une meilleure idée ?  
— Sortons de là ! Quittons les Gadolah par le Nord.  
— On aura ensuite besoin d'une dizaine de jours pour les contourner…  
— Mieux vaut perdre dix jours que sa vie…

Mais, sans l'écouter, Fili amorça un dernier virage à 90° avant de pousser délicatement le manche. L'avion, remué par les petits tourbillons, s'inclina légèrement tandis que Kili s'accrocha à son fauteuil.  
L'abord n'était pas des plus simples, il devait contourner le flanc de montagne, qui l'empêchait d'arriver droit avant les derniers mètres, ce qui rongeait, effectivement, une bonne partie de la piste, puis c'était un à pic, le vide.

— Putain. Fili. Je te jure que si tu nous tues…  
— Ferme ta gueule.

Concentré, le blond amorça la manœuvre d'atterrissage dans l'autre sens.  
Forcé à venir de biais, il s'assura de garder un minimum de hauteur, puis il piqua au dernier moment, se mettant parallèle à leur piste de fortune d'un sec changement de direction, amenant l'engin à perdre de la vitesse.  
Puis il inclina le devant et les roues touchèrent à nouveau le sol.  
Kili garda un silence blanc quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur le précipice qui s'approchait, puis il s'exclama brusquement :

— Ça passe pas, décolle !

Fili jura et, obéissant à son frère adoptif qui avait vu juste, il renvoya les gaz avant même de les avoir vraiment coupé, survolant le précipice béant qui s'ouvrait sous eux.

— On s'en va, Fili, on ne peut pas atterrir ici.  
— L'orage sera là avant qu'on ait le temps de sortir des montagnes et ce sera pire…

Le plus vieux n'avait pas tord, Kili était parfaitement conscient qu'essuyer une tempête en montagne était mortel, un coup de vent mal venu suffisait à envoyer le mini-explorer s'écraser contre une paroi.

— On aura peut-être l'occasion de trouver une autre piste.  
— Ou pas.

Reprenant sa trajectoire rectangulaire, Fili prit une lourde inspiration :

— Envoie nos coordonnées à Thorin.

Kili fronça les sourcils, mais il fit ce que l'aîné lui demanda sans poser de question tandis que Fili acheva son dernier virage, contournant le flanc de montagne. Cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas descendre l'appareil, attendant le dernier moment et Kili comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête :

— Fais pas ça, tu vas nous planter !  
— Accroche toi.  
— Putain, Fili !

En réponse, le plus vieux piqua en coupant la vitesse tout en déployant les ailerons et les gouvernes, braquant la dérive et amenant l'avion à faire un 180° soudainement, brisant la vitesse. La rencontre avec le sol fut brutale, suffisamment pour les freiner considérablement et l'élan les entraina vers le ravin. Mais Fili réactiva la vitesse et les moteurs rugirent, stabilisant l'avion à quelques mètres du vide. Un éclaire déchira le ciel à ce moment, suivit, presqu'immédiatement, du tonnerre qui roula tout autour d'eux, son écho mugissant contre les montagnes, puis le silence revint et, pétrifié, Kili tachait de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole, il se tourna vers le plus vieux, la mâchoire crispée :

— Tu as failli nous tuer !  
— J'espère que je ne vais pas regretter d'avoir seulement « Failli »…

Fili avait répondu en maugréant, jugeant l'état de l'avion dont le moteur fumait de manière inquiétante, malmené par la dernière manœuvre du blond qui descendit en attrapant son blouson.

— Si on ne veut pas que l'Explorer s'envole avec la puissance du vent, on devrait l'amarrer rapidement.

L'avion était tellement léger que, effectivement, la moindre bourrasque l'emmènera au loin. Kili descendit à son tour en attrapant les câbles prévus à cet effet et, sans effort, ils poussèrent l'engin le plus possible contre la paroi avant de l'enchainer solidement.

Jurant contre la pluie, Kili pesta en remarquant que cette dernière s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde et il commença à claquer des dents.

— Et, bien sûr, il faut que l'on se retrouve sur le versant le plus exposé…  
— Kili !

Il se tourna vers son frère adoptif, qui l'avait appelé d'un ton étrange, debout au bord du précipice, et il écarquilla les yeux :

— Mais tu veux vraiment mourir ou quoi, abruti ? Recule avant que tu ne te fasses happée par le vent !  
— Viens voir.  
— Ho non, je ne m'approcherai pas !

Toutefois, Fili se tourna vers lui et le regard qu'il lui envoya suffit à dompter ses réticences et, d'un pas peu assuré, lui qui était facilement sensible au vertige, il s'approcha du bord, se sentant défaillir en imaginant le vide sous ses pieds alors que la violence du vent menaçait de le jeter au sol à tout moment.  
Fili lui offrit son bras et il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, avant de se figer face au spectacle qui s'étendait sous ses pieds : éclairées par la lumière surnaturelle de l'orage, parfois illuminées par les éclairs qui éclataient au dessus d'elles, un champ de ruines antiques s'amassaient en contrebas, à peine visible dans la pénombre, mais parfaitement discernables. Elles étaient bordées par un glacier coincé entre deux parois et Kili, subjugué par la vue, ne pensa même pas à rejeter la main de Fili qui glissa dans la sienne.

— La cité oubliée de Dale… On l'a trouvé !

A court de mot, le plus jeune se tourna vers lui, un immense sourire radieux étirait ses lèvres et, perdu dans ce déchainement des éléments, surplombant cette ville légendaire, signe qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais été aussi proche de leur but, il succomba.

Lorsque Fili attrapa sa nuque avec douceur, il ferma les yeux en entrouvrant les lèvres que le plus vieux vint embrasser dans une lenteur envoutante. Enivré par la violence du tonnerre qui faisait trembler les montagnes tout autour d'eux, par cette découverte extraordinaire, par le danger mortel qu'ils venaient de frôler et, surtout, par ce mec qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver si badass, si intense et si envoutant, Kili se laissant emmener dans un vertigineux tourbillon de sensations et d'émotions incontrôlables déclenché par ces lèvres bouillantes et ces bras d'airain qui se refermèrent avec possession sur son corps.  
Le blond approfondit le baiser en soupirant d'un désir trop longtemps contenu, laissant courir ses mains dans les dos du brun qui se cambra délicieusement, ramenant les souvenirs des nuits ardentes passer dans ces bras en mémoire mais, soudainement, il ouvrit les yeux et se sépara du plus vieux. Gentiment, il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine pour le repousser, le regard fuyant et terriblement gêné.

— On devrait peut-être trouver un abri rapidement…

Fili comprit ses réticences et il cacha sa déception avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'avion pour récupérer leurs affaires.

— Tenter de descendre sur les ruines maintenant serait trop risqué. Trouvons un abri naturel où passer la nuit, ou au moins la tempête. L'avion va attirer la foudre, autant ne pas rester trop proche.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Cours chapitre de transition aujourd'hui,  
Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet ;)

J'ai bien peur que ça devienne une habitude, mais je répète que je suis navrée de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews !  
Mais je les lis toutes avec plaisir !

On a la dose de travail en ce moment aux écuries et je me tape des semaines de 50h (à peine payée en plus T_T)  
Autant dire que je passe mes soirées à comater et mes week-end à étudier, j'ouvre à peine mon ordi en ce moment.

Bref.  
J'ai aussi totalement craqué et je me suis levée à 2h cette nuit parce que j'ai ressenti le besoin urgent d'acheter un ticket pour la Middle Earth convention avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place en meeting room avec Dean O Gorman...  
Je suis donc maintenant condamnée à ne me nourrir que de pâtes ces prochains mois,  
mais je suis heureuse parce que je vais rencontrer en vrai l'interprète de Fili XD  
A la base, je ne voulais pas cautionner l'idée de payer pour ça, mais, comme dis plus haut, j'ai totalement craqué.


	10. Chapter 10

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. L'avion est un peu endommagé, mais je n'ai pas encore déterminé l'étendue des dégâts et la tempête continue … Non non, pour l'instant, on ne bouge pas. Par contre, je vais économiser la batterie, je te contacterai simplement s'il y a urgence… Merci, Thorin, toi aussi.

Fili raccrocha et éteignit immédiatement son téléphone en louant les dons en technologie de Gloïn, qui avait implanté dans chacun de leur portable une petite clé qui leur offrait un accès aux différents réseaux selon n'importe quelle condition. Même en plein orage perdu en montagne, c'était fabuleux et ça évitait à Thorin de se faire plus de cheveux blancs pour ses enfants adoptifs.

Fili soupira en regardant le ciel noir que zébraient les éclairs, hors de la petite aspérité qu'ils avaient trouvés pour se mettre à l'abri. Kili, qui avait assuré une grande partie du vol jusqu'aux montagnes, s'était rapidement endormi contre la paroi la plus éloignée de l'extérieur, mais le blond put voir de quelle manière son corps tremblait doucement à cause du froid et, glissant son téléphone dans sa poche, il s'approcha. Sans un mot, en douceur, il s'assit contre la roche pour se presser contre plus jeune, prenant ses mains froides dans les siennes sur lesquels il souffla délicatement.

Kili ouvrit un œil et se tendit, mais il ne rejeta pas le corps chaud qui se colla au sien et il demanda doucement :

— Des nouvelles ?  
— Il nous demande de ne pas faire de zèle…  
— Est-ce qu'il considère que descendre visiter Dale est un surplus de zèle ?  
— Je ne lui ai pas demandé, mais ça m'étonnerait…

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, frustrés tous les deux par le temps abominable qui ne leur permettait pas de rejoindre les ruines. Mais ils prirent leur mal en patience, et, rapidement, Kili se rendormit, ses doigts étaient encore emmêlés à ceux de Fili qui regardait la pluie tomber en se disant que tous les trésors qu'ils découvriront prochainement ne valaient pas celui qui dormait dans ses bras.

oOo

— Bon, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle…  
— Ca, ça veux dire que ça concerne tes fils adoptifs…

Sans écouter le murmure narquois de Dwalin, Thorin s'avança dans la salle où se tenait la totalité du groupe, réuni à sa demande, et alluma le vidéo projecteur qui éclaira le mur lisse face à eux.

— Commence par la mauvaise, qu'on rigole un peu !

Thorin lança un regard noir à Dori qui venait de lui lancer la boutade et il prit sur lui pour ne pas s'enflammer.

— Kili et Fili se sont crashés dans les Gadolah.

Pour une fois, personne ne s'esclaffa suite à l'annonce et Balïn demanda d'une voix inquiète :

— Mince… Comment vont-ils ?  
—Bien.  
— C'est ça, la bonne nouvelle ?  
— Non. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils se sont crashés sur les ruines de Dale…

Un silence interloqué s'étendit un instant puis, cette fois-ci, ce fut un concert de vivats et de hourra qui répondit à l'annonce et Thorin poussa un soupir en se demandant s'il était le seul à sincèrement s'inquiéter pour Fili et Kili, coincés dans ces montagnes dangereuses.

— Quel est le programme dans ce cas ? On les rejoint ou bien on va les chercher ?

Thorin termina les réglages du vidéo-projecteur qu'il venait de brancher à son ordinateur avant de répondre à Dwalin :

— Le site est totalement inaccessible par voie aérienne, trop de différence de pression, aucun lieu d'atterrissage et un climat instable…  
— Et avec un appareil à vol stationnaire ?  
— C'est l'une des options que nous allons étudier…

Sur le mur s'afficha une carte de la région de laquelle Thorin s'approcha :

— D'après les coordonnées envoyées par Kili et Fili, la cité de Dale se trouve exactement ici… Et, un peu plus loin, au Nord, ils ont aperçu ceci.

Il leur montra l'une des photos de la tête sculptée que Kili avait prises et les nains échangèrent des sourires ravis. Il fit ensuite défiler quelques photos que les deux plus jeunes lui avaient envoyées, de Dale et des environs.  
L'unanimité des nains était pour les rejoindre et lancer une expédition d'exploration sur le champ, mais l'accès était extrêmement difficile, sans parle de la tempête qui sévissait actuellement et ils doutaient encore de la meilleure manière de s'approcher de la ville oubliée.  
Le X-16, énorme appareil à vol stationnaire qu'ils utilisaient pour la plupart de leurs déplacements, pouvait être mis à contribution pour s'approcher de Dale et y déposer une première équipe ainsi que les vivres et le matériel nécessaire pour commencer l'exploration, mais, Thorin décida qu'il ne voulait pas envoyer un engin aussi gros de peur d'attirer l'attention de la GITM.

Ils savaient que les deux jeunes nains avaient suffisamment de quoi tenir quelques semaines dans les montagnes et ils décidèrent d'attendre que la tempête passe pour prendre une décision. Surtout que le Mini Exploreur était peut-être encore en état de marche, les deux frères adoptifs n'avaient pas forcément besoin d'une équipe de secours.

Thorin en profita pour distribuer de nouvelles tâches en vue de la préparation de l'expédition, prévue à la fin de l'automne, et, il demanda à ce que le groupe se dissoute en attendant, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur une trop grande concentration de nains au même endroit, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé à Minas-Tirith. Plusieurs d'entre eux se retrouveraient aux Montagnes Bleues pour préparer l'aspect armement et matériel, d'autres tâcheraient de mener la GITM sur de fausses pistes.  
Dwalin, quant à lui, avait demandé à accompagner Orianne à Minas Tirith pour tenter de calmer la tension et combattre la GITM sur le terrain de la justice humaine.  
Seuls restaient à la villa, Thorin, qui supervisait tout le monde de là, Bilbo, contre son gré, mais il était blessé, recherché et ne pouvait décemment pas aller se balader à travers la Terre du Milieu, Bombur et Bofur, qui géraient l'intendance et Nori, qui pilotait le X-16 en l'absence des deux plus jeunes et qui s'occuperait de déposer les différents groupes un peu partout avant de revenir et se préparer pour une éventuel mission sauvetage dans les Gadolah.

Il y eut une effervescence soudaine durant plusieurs jours, due aux départs de la plupart des nains, puis, tout d'un coup, dans l'immense demeure, ce fut le calme.  
Bilbo était extrêmement frustré de se retrouver coincer ici avec, pour l'instant, Thorin comme seule compagnie et, le nez coller à la fenêtre, il observait la mer en soupirant, pestant contre son épaule qui lui faisait si mal, contre son (ex ?) petit-ami qui n'avait pas hésité à lui tirer dessus et, surtout, contre cet abominable nain, son ennemi, son ravisseur, qui, d'un regard, l'avait amené à tourner le dos à son organisation et qui poussait maintenant l'affront à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux.  
Quoi que… S'était-il réellement passé quelque chose ?

Il était dans la merde, vraiment. Chassé par un camp, pas franchement accepté par l'autre, il se trouvait pris entre deux eaux et ne se sentait plus en sécurité, ne savait plus qui croire, quoi croire. Tout ce qu'il connaissait n'était que mensonges, non-dits et trahisons : sa famille, son travail, son petit-ami et les promesses de Thorin… Rien n'était tangible.

oOo

— Vidalinn, une réunion des dix est demandée sur le champs.  
— Manquait plus que ça…

Soupirant lourdement, le blond attrapa son ordinateur et, quittant l'armurerie de la demeure que les nains avaient occupée et qu'ils fouillaient scrupuleusement, à Minas-Tirith, il partit s'enfermer dans ce qui avait certainement été le bureau de Thorin, maintenant vidé de toute information intéressante.

Il se connecta en visio pour participer à la réunion des dix personnes les plus influentes de la GITM et dont le sujet principal serait, sans aucun doute, son dernier fiasco, la trahison de Bilbo et la nouvelle évaporation des nains.

Et effectivement, à peine les formalités d'usage furent échangées, Rasmus, dangereux sang-mêlé elfique sans âge qui était, au sein des dix, considéré comme le leader, s'adressa directement à Vidalinn :

— Nos radars ont signalé un mouvement du côté des Gadolah. Les interférences de la zone ne permettent pas d'avoir un retour net, mais il s'agit d'un avion de petite taille, peut-être un ULM ou un planeur motorisé.  
— Des fous… Personne ne peut voler dans ces montagnes…

Heljar, premier A.S. de la section exploration, au regard brillant d'une folie indomptée et dangereuse, avait répondu avec un rire narquois, mais, sans l'écouter, un éclair passa dans le regard clair de Vidalinn qui croisa les mains :

— Thorin ?  
— Un vol dans cette région n'est en rien dû au hasard… Et ce maudit nain est le seul à avoir pu localiser Erebor… Surtout depuis que votre _petit-ami_ a rejoint son camp…

Vidalinn tiqua sans rebondir sur la remarque acerbe et il fronça les sourcils :

— Jamais Thorin n'aurait lancé une expédition aussi dangereuse sans être assuré de pénétrer dans la montagne… Aurait-il trouvé un moyen d'ouvrir cette satanée porte ?  
— Impossible, même avec toutes les données que nous avons récoltées et tous les moyens que nous avons mis, nous avons à peine réussi à érafler la roche… Une porte scellée par les nains ne peut s'ouvrir si facilement…

Encore une fois, Heljar avait répondu avec virulence et un autre A.S. acquiesça d'un sourire cruel :

— Sans parler de la _coopération_ de Lily… Tous ce que ce qu'elle savait, nous le savons aussi, et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de le communiquer à d'autres... Il est impossible que Thorin nous double, même s'il découvre la localisation de la Montagne…  
— Tu oublies la carte qu'il nous a dérobée…  
— La carte a été étudiée par les meilleurs d'entre nous, il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

Rasmus haussa un sourcil avant de parler patiemment :

— Lily ne nous a peut-être pas tout dit à propos de cette carte… Thorin a fait infiltrer nos bâtiments les mieux gardés pour la récupérer. Et, maintenant, il fait route vers la Montagne… Quelque chose nous a certainement échappé…  
— Non. La naine ne nous a rien caché, je peux vous le garantir…

La voix grave de l'A.S. à la tête de la branche la plus obscure de la GITM, l'inquisition, tonna lugubrement dans la salle, porteuse d'une promesse immonde et Vidalinn eut un frisson de dégout, pas franchement à l'aise avec toutes les méthodes employées par ses collègues pour arriver à leurs fins.

— Je sais que tu as été le responsable de son interrogation, mais, sans vouloir mettre en doute tes compétences dans ce domaine, Azog, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que les nains ont un coup d'avance sur nous…  
— Comment est-ce possible ? Nous sommes les seuls à connaître la localisation exacte d'Erebor !

Rasmus ne s'occupa pas de la question effarée de l'un des A.S. et il planta son regard venimeux dans la caméra qui les connectait à Vidalinn avant de parler d'une voix dangereuse :

— C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir, Vidalinn… Aurais-tu évoqué ce sujet, pourtant classé secret, avec Bilbo ?

Le blond montra immédiatement les dents, outré de se voir cible de soupçons et il cracha méchamment à son supérieur :

— Je connais ma place et mes obligations. J'ai partagé beaucoup de chose avec lui, mais je sais qu'il n'a jamais eu les mêmes objectifs que nous. Je l'ai encouragé à étudier tous les documents qui concernaient Erebor dans l'espoir qu'il découvre un moyen d'y pénétrer, mais je lui ai caché ce qui était susceptible de soulever des questions indésirables. A moins qu'il n'ait possédé un texte à traduire, ce qui est le plus probable, Thorin n'a rien appris de sa part.  
— Tout de même… Alors qu'il était supposé ignorer jusqu'à la localisation d'Erebor, voilà qu'il se promène dans les Gadolah à peine quelques semaines après la trahison de Bilbo.

Le regard de Vidalinn étincela et, la mâchoire crispée, il siffla d'un ton menaçant :

— Il ne s'agit pas d'une trahison ! Bilbo a été enlevé pour ses talents de traducteur ! Et, comme moi, vous ne pouvez pas passer à côté du fait qu'aucun mouvement n'ait encore été aperçu du côté de la Moria alors que Bilbo est le seul sur cette terre à pouvoir en déchiffrer les secrets, qu'il connaît son emplacement et qu'il possède les mêmes données que nous ! Jamais Thorin ne serait passé à côté d'une telle découverte de la sorte ! Il aurait rappliqué au moment où Bilbo lui aurait partagé les données.  
— Nous savons aussi qu'il s'est détourné de toi à Minas-Tirith. Et je ne peux que déplorer le fait que tu ais loupé ton tir. Ce n'est maintenant qu'une question de temps avant que Thorin n'envoie les siens sous le Caradras.

Le blond plissa la lèvre, agacé, et il continua d'un ton provoquant :

— Je n'ai aucunement loupé mon tir. Je ne veux pas tuer Bilbo et soyez certains que si un seul d'entre vous se risque à essayer de poser la main dessus, il n'y aura plus de confrérie qui tienne…  
— Tu serais prêt à nous renier pour un _hobbit_ infidèle ?

Stirnir, deuxième A.S. de la section combat, son rival, venait de s'adresser à lui d'un ton condescendant, mais il ne récolta qu'un regard ennuyé de l'intéressé qui haussa les épaules sans prendre la peine de se justifier.  
Il aimait sincèrement Bilbo. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut senti son cœur se briser, au moment où il avait vu son hobbit se détourner de lui pour suivre son ennemi, à aucun moment il avait simulé un quelconque intérêt pour lui, tout avait été vrai. Depuis le premier jour, il lui avait toujours été fidèle, toujours concerné par son bien-être, son bonheur et son plaisir.

Mais, aussi, il connaissait Bilbo, et il était conscient que le hobbit n'aurait aucun mal à se détourner de la GITM si jamais il en découvrait le véritable visage, ce que Thorin lui avait certainement révélé... Et il savait bien qu'un type aussi intègre ne pouvait l'aimer que s'il lui taisait la vérité…  
Mais les vrais objectifs de la GITM n'étaient pas les seules choses que Vidalinn avait cachée… A Bilbo et à beaucoup d'autres…

Mais il n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'épandre sur ce sujet avec ses collègues et il resta stoïque lorsque Stirnir chercha, encore, à le piquer sur le ton de la conversation :

— Et puis, entre nous… Même s'il est peut-être mignon dans son genre, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, Vidalinn… Toi qui fait tomber aussi bien les mecs que les filles à la pelle, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi c'est avec lui que tu t'es gentiment casé…  
— Moi non plus je n'ai jamais compris, ni même cherché à comprendre, mais je commence à me dire que si Thorin et Vidalinn se le disputent, c'est qu'il a certainement un intérêt autre que-  
— Ferme ta gueule, Azog.

Excédé et ne supportant pas son collègue le plus violent, Vidalinn avait coupé la parole de l'albinos dont le regard flamboya soudainement de colère et ce fut l'intervention de Rasmus qui ramena le calme entre le combattant et l'inquisiteur :

— Là n'est pas le problème. Vidalinn, s'il s'avère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une trahison de la part de Bilbo et que tu te portes garant de son silence, je te laisse carte libre pour t'occuper de cette affaire…

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais il hocha la tête, ravi de la décision de leur leader, et celui-ci continua rapidement :

— Mais le hobbit n'est pas le plus urgent : Si Thorin a trouvé un moyen de pénétrer dans la Montagne, alors nous devons faire vite ! Stirnir, prend tes ombres avec toi et rend toi à la porte, il ne s'attend pas à ce que l'on connaisse sa localisation, il ne sera pas sur ses gardes… Vidalinn, prend contact avec nos agents de recherche et voit si tu parviens à localiser la provenance de l'avion qu'ils ont repéré, cela te mènera certainement au repère des nains… Et toi, Azog, tu n'interviens que si on t'en donne l'ordre, cette fois. Je sais que tu as tes comptes à régler avec le nain, mais cette histoire nous concerne tous, pas seulement toi.

oOo

La mer, paisible, ondulait paresseusement devant lui, laissant ses vagues indolentes ramper sur la petite plage de sable grossier. Cette journée d'été était  
triste : le ciel restait gris, à l'instar de l'eau, gommant l'horizon terne. Quelques gouttes se laissaient porter par une brise douce, mais le fond de l'air était agréablement chaud malgré tout.

Assis sur la berge, offert au vent, Bilbo était concentré sur les doigts de sa main droite, qu'il cherchait à faire bouger selon sa volonté, faisant fi de la douleur qui stagnait dans son épaule. Cela ne faisait que huit jours qu'il s'était pris la balle, mais il espérait retrouver très rapidement l'usage de son bras et comptait sur la science médicale propre aux nains, qu'avait usée Oïn sur lui, pour s'en remettre au plus tôt.

— Enfin, je vous trouve, j'avais peur de devoir passer ma journée à vous chercher.

Bilbo sursauta en entendant Thorin approcher et il se leva prestement, glissant son bras dans l'écharpe qui le soutenait et toisant le nain d'un regard  
provoquant :

— On n'a pas idée d'avoir un domaine aussi grand…

Le brun ne répondit pas, laissant son regard glisser distraitement sur la mer, appréciant la sérénité qui s'en dégageait et le hobbit reprit d'un ton froid :

— De quoi vivez-vous ? Ces demeures que vous possédez, ces moyens que vous avez… Qui vous finance ?  
— Je n'ai rien volé…  
— Je ne vous accuse pas d'une telle chose.  
— Mais vous en restez persuadé.

Thorin avait répondu d'une voix neutre et Bilbo fit la moue :

— Si ce n'est pas du vol, de quoi s'agit-il dans ce cas ?  
— Des actions bien placées, quelques rentes et une bonne place dans la lignée de succession.  
— Quelle place ? Et quelle lignée ? Je pensais qu'être descendant de Durin n'était qu'un « Titre » légendaire qui, mi à part le prestige, n'apporte rien de _palpable._ D'ailleurs, avant d'entendre parler de vous, à la GITM, je pensais qu'elle avait été oubliée. _  
—_ C'est le cas. Si ce n'est notre sang particulier, l'héritage de Durin n'est plus.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils en sondant le profil du plus grand et admettant que ce nain avait incontestablement quelque chose en plus, comparé à ceux de sa race, que ce soit dans le charisme, son aura, ou même vis à vis de l'aspect intellectuel, don propre aux descendants de cette fameuse lignée. Il trouva cela totalement injuste et il se dit que Thorin n'avait, finalement, que très peu de mérite et il maugréa :

— Et donc, quelle lignée de succession vous offre un tel confort financier ?

Le regard du nain revint sur lui et Bilbo eut la désagréable impression de se sentir insidieusement étudié, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si le hobbit était digne ou non d'entendre parler de sa glorieuse destinée et l'historien détourna les yeux en soupirant d'agacement, se demandant s'il avait réellement envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

— Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter de cela autour d'une table, monsieur Sacquet.  
— La dernière fois que j'ai discuté autour d'une table avec vous, vous avez tenté de me tuer.

Il avait répondu du tac au tac, mais Thorin ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par sa remarque acerbe et il haussa les épaules :

— Cette envie me taraude encore, mais peut-être pouvons-nous nous entendre… Il me semble que nous sommes désormais dans le même camps.  
— Non, nous ne le sommes pas. Vous m'avez enlevé, forcé à travailler pour vous, pour vous fournir des informations qui vous sont essentielles en me promettant que ma vie serait sauve, puis vous avez tenté de me tuer, vous m'avez monté contre la GITM, contre mon petit-ami et vous les avez monté contre moi. N'allez pas croire que je suis dans votre camp, la seule raison pour laquelle je reste avec vous, monsieur, c'est parce que j'espère avoir un jour la chance de pénétrer dans Erebor et, aussi, parce que, malheureusement, c'est avec vous que je cours le moindre danger, dans la mesure où je tiens à ma vie, et que vous me devez bien ça.

Énonçant sa tirade d'une traite, son regard courroucé et provoquant planté dans celui du nain qui ne broncha pas, Bilbo sentit une amère colère poindre en lui et il resta planté face à Thorin qui l'étudia d'une curiosité mêlée, si le hobbit ne se trompait pas, d'une déception camouflée en un agacement impatient. Puis le grand nain soupira, laissa un instant son regard glisser sur la mer, avant de revenir sur Bilbo, le sondant franchement :

— Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous avez tourné le dos à votre cher Vidalinn ? Et que vous avez mis votre vie en danger pour sauver la mienne ?

Ça, c'était très mesquin et le hobbit en perdit sa verve. Toutefois, il se reprit rapidement pour cracher fourbement :

— Ce qui semble vous convenir à merveille, dans la mesure où vous êtes incapable de me tuer et que vous me gardez avec vous malgré la menace que je représente pour votre groupe…

Il avait voulu lui ravir sa répartie et lui faire comprendre qu'ils en étaient au même point sur ce plan là, mais Thorin ne chercha même pas à réfuter, il se contenta de sourire gentiment en le regardant dans les yeux :

— C'est exact, Bilbo, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'invite à dîner….

Mouché, le hobbit haussa un sourcil sans savoir quoi répondre et il se pétrifia lorsque le nain lui tendit sa main, encore une fois, son regard devenant plus enjôlant, le gris laissant place à un bleu chaleureux dans lequel le hobbit voulut se noyer… Se noya, et son sourire se fit plus attrayant, bien plus attrayant. On pouvait même parler d'un putain de sourire ensorcelant. Connard.

— Viens, s'il te plait.

Enfoiré. Il avait deviné que Bilbo ne parvenait pas à rester insensible lorsqu'il lui proposait ce genre de chose et en jouait allègrement. C'était terrible. Il avait envie de le suivre, de lui plaire, de tenir avec lui ces longues discutions que seules les personnes brillantes et cultivées pouvaient mener et, surtout, d'en apprendre plus sur lui. La perspective était vraiment tentante.  
Mais Bilbo fit la moue, leva le menton et passa dignement à côté de Thorin pour se diriger vers l'immense demeure :

— Je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec vous, monsieur.

 _Mensonge !_ Hurla cette salope de petite voix dans sa tête. Mais il la fit taire et marcha sans s'occuper du regard du plus grand, ricanant intérieurement en se disant qu'il était certainement le premier à rejeter ainsi ce si prestigieux descendant de Durin. Il était peut-être aussi l'un des rares à être invité à dîner par sa grâce, et il n'était pas imperméable à ce fait.

Mais il n'était pas un hobbit facilement apprivoisable, Vidalinn pouvait en témoigner, et les choses ne seraient pas si faciles pour Thorin.

Voire même impossibles. Ce n'était pas parce que son petit-ami lui avait tiré une balle dans le dos lorsqu'il avait fait mine de se détourner de lui qu'il était maintenant sur le marché, offert au premier qui le ferait fondre d'un sourire et qui, d'un regard, pouvait l'amener à prendre les pires décisions de sa vie.

Non mais.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustré(e)s par ce Thilbo en dent de scie.  
Mais, vous vous en doutez, ça se stabilisera un jour (dans le bon sens du terme)  
N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !

Ceux qui lisent aussi Diamonds auront une impression de déjà-vu, mais je le redis ici :

N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur ma page facebook (Gokash) et voter pour le chapitre qui célébrera les cinquante "j'aime" de la page !

 **Chers reviewers, je vous aime !**

Nahal et Emmew, merci pour vos reviews !  
C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent change un peu de ton par apport à ceux du début, mais je pense que cette fic est déclinable en plusieurs phases et nous sommes entrés dans la deuxième !

Ririte : Merci pour chaque commentaire que tu laisses à tous les chapitres. Ce sont des petits mots qui sont toujours très agréables à lire !


	11. Chapter 11

_Bilbo,_

 _Nous ne t'avons pas tout dit, j'en suis conscient. La GITM conserve beaucoup de secrets, et, comme Thorin te l'a certainement appris, pas les plus avouables._

 _Parmi les secrets qui ne sont pas divulgués, il y a cette guerre qui nous oppose à certains clans nains, qui nous considèrent comme des pilleurs de trésors, des voleurs de tombes et des fanatiques assoiffés d'or et de pouvoir. Nous n'avons jamais accepté de leur céder la moindre pièce d'or, la moindre donnée, ni même nos connaissances, car leur cupidité dépasse celle des humains et notre priorité va, avant tout, pour la sauvegarde de ces sites et richesses enfouies. Il n'en faut pas plus pour se mettre un nain à dos, toi qui connais si bien l'histoire, tu as certainement bien plus d'exemples que moi pour illustrer ce fait…_

 _Je ne sais pas ce que Thorin t'a dit, ou ce qu'il t'a fait, pour que tu choisisses sciemment de rejoindre son camps, mais, s'il te plait, Bilbo, n'oublies pas que, avant tout, il a besoin de toi._  
 _Car, entre ses mains, tu es une arme, contre nous, tes amis, ta famille. Une arme, mais aussi un outil indispensable, ton savoir a le pouvoir de lui ouvrir bien des portes. Il serait fou de se débarrasser de toi et il en est pertinemment conscient._  
 _Il usera de tous les moyens qu'il a en sa possession pour te garder près de lui, ne l'oublies pas s'il te plait…_

 _J'ai défendu ton nom au sein des dix. Je peux donc te donner ma parole que, si tu reviens de ton plein gré et que tu nous livres tout ce que tu as appris auprès des nains, cette affaire sera oubliée. Sinon, tu resteras dans la liste des indésirables et, si un autre A.S. que moi te récupère, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive, car, comme je te l'ai si souvent répété, je t'aime et ça fait un mal de chien de te savoir avec lui..._

 _C'est donc une prière que je te fais, Bilbo : répond à ce mail, donne moi ta localisation, et je viendrai te chercher, je ne te reprocherai rien._  
 _Tu sais que, à Minas-Tirith, ce n'est pas ton épaule que j'aurai du viser, mais un point vital, chose dont jamais je ne pourrai me résoudre et qui m'a été reprochée. T'avoir tiré dessus décrédibilise toutes mes paroles, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne m'attarderai pas et je ne peux que te demander ton pardon, même si c'est audacieux de ma part._

 _Réponds-moi vite, Bilbo, s'il te plait. Ensemble, nous pouvons oublier cette mésaventure et aller de l'avant comme nous l'avons toujours fait._

 _Tu me manques,_

 _Vidalinn._

 _PS : Je me suis porté garant de ton silence vis à vis de la Moria. Si tu parles de cette découverte à Thorin, je suis mort. Si tu as le moindre respect pour moi, pour ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, alors je te demande d'honorer la confiance que je te voue encore en ne divulguant aucun secret compromettant de la GITM._

— Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur Sacquet ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le hobbit sursauta et planta son regard dans celui de Thorin, qui lui faisait face. Ils étaient autour d'une table de l'un des petits salons luxueux de la Villa, à siroter un café bienvenu, après avoir passé une heure à faire des calculs éreintants pour trouver la bonne date avec exactitude et pas simplement à trois jours prêts.

Bilbo avait reçu le mail de Vidalinn juste avant de rejoindre le nain pour les recherches et il avait manqué de lui répondre immédiatement. Seule la phrase « _Et que tu nous livres tout ce que tu as appris auprès des nains »_ l'avait fait réfléchir et il se demandait s'il était possible de rejoindre son petit-ami sans porter préjudice aux nains.  
Il découvrait amèrement que Vidalinn faisait passer la GITM avant lui, le tir dont il avait été victime en était la preuve et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de retrouver une relation normale avec lui, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne sera accepté que s'il vouait une loyauté aveugle à l'Organisme. Il oscillait entre la colère, la déception, mais, aussi, l'amour qu'il continuait de lui porter malgré tout.  
Tourner la page n'était pas si facile et essayer de passer outre était envisageable, car, après tout, Vidalinn était l'une des meilleures choses qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé, si l'on oublie le fait qu'il lui avait tiré dessus.

Sauf que ça, c'était très difficilement oubliable et, surtout, Bilbo était parfaitement conscient que le tueur avait très bien pu lui écrire de la sorte dans le but de l'amadouer. Pardonner sa trahison de cette manière semblait bien trop facile de sa part.

Mais le retrouver et oublier cette mésaventure, tout reprendre à zéro était réellement tentant… S'il n'y avait pas ce putain de regard bleu, ou gris selon la lumière, qui le sondait intensément et qui semblait mettre son âme à vif.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_ Non. Merci. Tout allait bien. Jamais les choses n'auraient pu être pire. L'homme qu'il aimait lui avait tiré dessus parce qu'il avait choisi de suivre un nain qui avait voulu le tuer et pour qui il éprouvait une fascination irrépressible.

Alors oui, quelque chose n'allait pas. Bilbo était en colère. Contre Vidalinn, contre Thorin, contre ses putains de parents qui ne lui avaient jamais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas ses parents et, surtout, contre lui-même. Il était profondément en colère contre lui, à cause de Thorin, de ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, cette chose contre laquelle il n'arrivait pas à lutter et qui rendait les promesses de Vidalinn bien fades à côté de ce qu'il lisait dans ces yeux trop gris, ou bleus, merde.  
Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? N'aurait-il pas pu se contenter de suivre son petit-ami ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait attendre quelque chose de Thorin de toute manière, n'est-ce pas ? Si ?  
Toutefois… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer quoi, il ne le savait pas, mais le nain semblait, même si c'était très léger, lui trouver un quelconque intérêt et Bilbo n'y était pas indifférent, à son plus grand désarroi.

 _« Il serait fou de se débarrasser de toi et il en est pertinemment conscient. »_

L'avertissement de Vidalinn lui tournait en tête, mais il choisit de ne pas y prêter attention et il détourna les yeux en haussant les épaules. Il préféra changer de sujet rapidement et, oblitérant sa mauvaise humeur, il parla d'un ton léger :

— Vous ne m'avez pas encore dit de quelle lignée découlait tous vos biens…  
— Je pensais que vous l'auriez deviné vous-même…  
— Comment ?

La question était provoquante, mais le hobbit avait beau fouiller dans ses connaissances, il ne parvenait pas à trouver de quoi il était question et Thorin eut un sourire patient avant de retirer l'une des bagues qu'il avait au doigt et qu'il fit glisser vers l'historien qui s'en saisie. Bilbo n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour l'identifier et il s'exclama :

— La bague de Thror II ?! Elle fait partie des reliques disparues, où l'avez-vous trouvée ?  
— Je ne l'ai pas trouvée, elle m'a été léguée.

Bilbo haussa un sourcil et son regard passa rapidement du bijou à Thorin qu'il étudia attentivement un long moment, dans un silence blanc. Il calcula rapidement l'âge du nain qui lui faisait face, tachant de déterminer son année de naissance, presque deux siècles auparavant, ainsi que la date de l'attentat qui avait pris la vie de Thror, alors exilé, sans pouvoir et oublié.

— La lignée de Thror n'est plus. Qu'êtes vous par apport à elle ? Lointain cousin ? De quelle branche êtes vous issu ?

Thorin eut un rire amusé et il récupéra la bague que lui tendit Bilbo en répondant doucement :

— Je suis son petit-fils.

Cette fois-ci, la mâchoire de Bilbo se décrocha sous la surprise et il écarquilla les yeux :

— Mais… C'est impossible ! Aucun membre de la famille royale n'a survécu !  
— Vraiment ? Pourtant, vous avez rencontré deux rescapés… Voire trois, si on compte Fili…

Bilbo déglutit en sondant le nain, puis il souffla avec effarement :

— Mais… Ca fait de vous un-  
— Un roi. Exactement. Et vous comprendrez maintenant pourquoi la GITM en a après nous. Pourquoi elle s'en est prise à Dis, qui a survécu je ne sais comment, et pourquoi elle a fait de notre groupe une priorité. Car Fili et moi sommes les héritiers d'une puissance qui les dépasse…

Et hop. Encore une révélation fracassante qui brisait les certitudes du pauvre historien malmené. Décidément, la vie était bien plus facile dans les livres et il continua de sonder Thorin, se sentant soudain complètement pathétique à côté de ce descendant royal.

— Mais… Non… Pourquoi la GITM aurait-  
— Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est temps de remettre en question ce que vous pensez de la GITM ? Car vous ne travaillez pas pour un groupe de pacifistes historiens, monsieur Sacquet. Vous êtes peut-être même le seul A.S. qui soit autant tenu dans le secret par cette organisation…

Le regard de Thorin était soudain plus dur et le hobbit resta interdit un instant, méfiant.

— Mais… Pourquoi m'avoir nommé Agent Supérieur si c'est pour me taire autant de choses ?  
— Vous posez-vous réellement la question ? Ne commencez-vous pas à vous dire que votre savoir est indispensable à la GITM ?  
— Ca, sans vouloir me vanter, je le sais depuis un moment, vu tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux…  
— Je veux dire… Indispensable dans le sens où… Même si vous refusez de travailler pour eux, ils vous forceront à le faire… Et c'est pour cela qu'ils ont tout intérêt à ce que vous soyez persuadé du bien fondé de leurs actions.  
— Ce qui ne les différencie pas de vous…  
— Vous ai-je menti pour arriver à mes fins ?  
— M'ont-ils promis de me garder en vie avant de tenter de m'assassiner ?

Bilbo gardait son aplomb, mais il était de moins en moins à l'aise et ses pensées ne cessaient d'osciller dangereusement, s'envolant vers Vidalinn, qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas soupçonné de l'avoir trahit ainsi, après avoir vécu cinq ans de bonheur sincère dans ses bras, c'était juste trop… Douloureux. Surtout que, au fond de lui, il refusait l'idée d'être tombé amoureux, d'aimer et d'être aimé pas une personne qui acceptait tout ce que Thorin lui avait appris jusqu'à maintenant.

— Peut-être que je ne suis pas le seul à qui l'on cache des choses…

Il avait parlé distraitement, à voix haute, persuadé que Vidalinn était bien trop noble pour soutenir une telle organisation et il se dit qu'il devait immédiatement le retrouver pour le prévenir. Mais Thorin eut un rire condescendant :

— Votre petit-ami est l'un des pires, croyez-moi.  
— Vous voulez que je vous croie ? Pardonnez-moi d'avoir plus confiance en lui qu'en vous…  
— J'ai vu ça oui, et vous aviez tellement confiance en lui que vous lui avez tourné le dos… Je n'ai pas à vous rappeler comment ça a fini…  
— Il aurait dû me tuer.  
— Je vois… Cette balle était donc une preuve d'amour…  
— Et il a défendu mon nom auprès des dix, il est-

Bilbo se tut soudainement, un horrible sentiment d'effroi se répandit dans ses tripes lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, emballé par la défense de son petit-ami, il en avait trop dit. Chose qui s'avéra, malheureusement, vraie lorsque le regard de Thorin, trop perspicace, devint soudainement tranchant :

— Il vous a contacté ?  
— Non… C'est une déduction que j'ai-  
— Ne perdez pas votre temps, vous êtes trop piètre menteur pour ça…

Le ton du nain était maintenant dangereux et, soudainement, ses yeux se baissèrent sur la table qui les séparait. Suivant son regard, Bilbo avisa la tablette, simplement en veille et, donc, non verrouillée et, brusquement, ils se jetèrent tous les deux dessus.

— Non ! Je vous interdis de fouiller dans mes affaires !

Se défendant furieusement, le hobbit s'empara de l'écran tactile en même temps que le nain et, d'une traction féroce de son bras valide, il la lui arracha des doigts. Toutefois, Thorin, inquiet à l'idée que Bilbo ait pu échanger des mots avec leur ennemi le plus dangereux, se jeta sur lui et, sans vraiment de difficulté, le maitrisa brutalement, l'attrapant au col pour le jeter à terre d'un enchainement contre lequel le plus petit ne pouvait se défendre. Il l'immobilisa en posant un genoux sur son torse et une main sur son épaule saine qu'il cloua au sol. De l'autre main, il récupéra la tablette avant que Bilbo ne parvienne à la verrouiller et il se rendit directement dans la messagerie, sans s'occuper de l'historien qui se débattait violement :

— Ne faites pas ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Lâchez moi !

Conscient que Vidalinn évoquait clairement la Moria dans son dernier mail, Bilbo refusait de laisser le nain le lire, mais il était totalement maitrisé et il s'immobilisa en grondant de rage :

— Je vous promets que je ne lui ai rien dit ! Ce qu'il y a dans cette tablette ne vous regarde pas et ne met pas votre quête en danger ! Si vous éprouvez un minimum de respect pour moi-  
— Taisez-vous.

La mine sombre, pas vraiment fier d'user ainsi de sa force contre le plus jeune, mais trop inquiet pour laisser une telle menace en suspend, Thorin commença à lire le mail que Vidalinn avait envoyé au hobbit, relevant tous les détails, les tournures de phrases ou les mots choisis qui pouvaient révélé la moindre indication.

— Thorin, s'il te plait…

La supplique attira son attention et il porta son regard sur le plus petit qu'il coinçait de son corps. Les yeux de Bilbo exprimaient un profond désarroi qui côtoyait une colère farouche née de l'injustice et de son impuissance, mais, surtout, une prière bouleversante qui lui était adressée lorsque, du bout des lèvres, il souffla faiblement :

— Ne lit pas ce mail. Il ne te menace pas…  
— « _Je peux donc te donner ma parole que, si tu reviens de ton plein gré et que tu nous livres tout ce que tu as appris auprès des nains, cette affaire sera oubliée. »_ Ca n'est pas une menace ça ?

— Tu es déjà conscient de ça…

Thorin le sonda gravement, puis il se pencha sur lui, plongeant dans les orbes noisette, vibrantes et désespérées, qu'il fouilla impitoyablement.

— Quelle est cette chose que tu me caches depuis le début, Bilbo ? Veux-tu me le dire ? Ou bien préfères-tu que je l'apprenne, enfin, en lisant ce mail ?

Le hobbit garda la bouche close, la gorge sèche et paniqué. Face à son silence, Thorin reprit la tablette tandis que Bilbo recommençait à se débattre en le conjurant de ne pas faire ça.

— Sa version des faits est… Intéressante… Peut-être que, finalement, il ne-

Thorin stoppa net sa phrase lorsque son regard accrocha une première fois le nom de la mine légendaire, et il dû relire plusieurs fois le Post-Scriptum pour en assimiler la signification. Sous lui, Bilbo s'était figé et il le sondait avec angoisse.

— Thorin.

Les yeux soudain gris, presque noirs, revinrent sur lui, magnétiques et poignants.

— Khazad-Dûm.

Grave et profonde, la voix sourde sembla tonner dans le corps de Bilbo qui tressaillit. Il sentit la manière dont Thorin se tendit peu à peu et, soudainement, le nain se leva en grondant de manière menaçante, sa voix grave roulant dans la pièce et son sang rugissant de colère :

— Ces connards de la GITM ont exhumé la Moria ! Je n'y crois pas !

Il posa sèchement la tablette sur la table et sortit son téléphone, mais Bilbo se jeta sur lui pour lui attraper le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse composer un  
numéro :

— Thorin ! Attend. Ils le tueront si jamais tu fait mine de t'approcher de- Outch.

D'un mouvement sec, le plus grand se débarrassa de Bilbo en le plaquant sur la table, le couvrant dangereusement :

— Où ?  
— Je ne-  
— Dis-moi où se trouve le royaume de nos ancêtres !

La colère du roi était réellement impressionnante et, intimidé, Bilbo garda la bouche close. Il ne comptait pas lui apprendre la moindre chose, mais lui tenir tête lui demandait un courage qu'il doutait avoir. L'autre siffla d'exaspération en intensifiant sa prise :

— Par Mahal, tu es vraiment une plaie ! Tu restes encore loyal à la GITM après tout ce que je t'ai appris ? Même ton petit-ami te met en garde face au danger qu'elle représente dorénavant ! Si tu restes mon ennemi, Bilbo-  
— Non.

Le souffle court, Bilbo sentait son corps trembler d'effroi, mais il parvint à garder son aplomb et il parla rapidement :

— C'est justement parce que je commence à me rendre compte du danger que représente la GITM… Je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent de mal à Vidalinn ou à ma famille !  
— Pourquoi la GITM s'en prendrait-elle à eux si jamais je venais à découvrir ce fait ?  
— Parce qu'il s'agit de l'un des secrets les mieux gardés ! Au sein de la GITM, nous sommes certainement moins de quinze à être au courant… S'il te plait… N'essaies pas de la revendiquer… Pas maintenant… Ils sauront que ça vient de moi et les représailles sur mes proches ne seront pas sans conséquences…

Il tenait toujours le poignet du nain dans les mains, sa prise était toutefois plus légère et le plus grand ne chercha pas à s'en défaire.

Il y eut un silence, puis Thorin lâcha l'épaule qu'il tenait pour remettre distraitement le col de sa chemise en place, laissant sensuellement ses doigts glisser sur le pli du vêtement tout en lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable qui affola ses sens.

— Pourquoi te fera-je ce plaisir ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sauver ton petit-ami…

La voix profonde était divinement veloutée et la gorge du hobbit, s'assécha plus encore. Il voulut parler, mais il se contenta de déglutir en sombrant dans ce regard saisissant, comme s'il pouvait y lire sa propre damnation. Le temps sembla suspendu et, avec douceur, les mots furent soufflés dans un chuchotement timide :

— S'il était question de toi… Si c'était face à Vidalinn que je me défendais de la sorte avec ton devenir en jeu… Ma prière serait la même…

Le regard du plus grand étincela soudainement et, pétrifié, Thorin resta silencieux en étudiant avec effarement les rougeurs qui se répandirent sur les joues de Bilbo. Pris au dépourvu par cette confession inattendue, il sembla hésiter sur la meilleure manière de réagir à ça, puis, franc à son tour, sans vraiment réfléchir, il susurra sur le même ton :

— Peut-être est-ce là le problème, hobbit… Je ne veux pas être mis au même niveau que ce type…

Le plus petit fronça les sourcils et son souffle se bloqua lorsque Thorin s'approcha encore pour affirmer d'une voix vibrante :

— Je veux plus que ça…

Bilbo eut un vertige, enlisé dans cette déclaration à demi-mots qui, pourtant était extrêmement claire.  
Il sut immédiatement, alors qu'il fermait les yeux en entrouvrant timidement ses lèvres pour accueillir celles de Thorin, qu'il était irrémédiablement et définitivement dans la merde.  
Mais, malgré ça, il répondit au baiser en soupirant voluptueusement, sans même se rendre compte que la bouche de Thorin avait balayé en quelques secondes ce qu'il pensait ressentir pour son petit-ami, simplement parce qu'il n'eut pas une seule pensée pour Vidalinn lorsqu'il ouvrit franchement la mâchoire pour accueillir la langue du nain tout en remontant une jambe qu'il enroula sensuellement autour de sa taille.

Allongé sur la table, couvert par le corps de son ennemi dont les mains parcouraient indécemment le sien, froissant le tissus fin de sa chemise, il eut la conviction que sa place n'était nulle part ailleurs et un long frémissement remonta le long de son dos lorsque, sans cesser de l'embrasser, Thorin vint pétrir le galbe de la cuisse qui ceignait ses hanches.

Sa langue se mêla à celle du nain, avec qui elle dansa farouchement, puis, avide d'approfondir plus encore l'échange, il se redressa afin de se coller contre le brun, qui passa ses bras dans son dos pour le presser contre lui, soulevant le vêtement au passage et laissant ses doigts glisser sur la peau au grain doux.

Les lèvres de Thorin quittèrent ensuite les siennes et Bilbo ne se fit pas prier pour lever le menton, exposant la gorge pâle que le roi embrassa avec possession. De ses dents, il érafla gentiment la peau, qu'il caressa immédiatement de sa langue, de son souffle et de ses lèvres, prenant soin d'inspirer profondément l'odeur sucrée et gourmande du hobbit, qui lui rappelait ces douces nuits d'été au ciel dégagé, le confort d'un canapé près d'une cheminé ou le plaisir d'une matinée prolongée dans un lit aux draps immaculés. Le confort, la paresse et la sécurité.  
Des choses tellement simples, mais dont il n'avait que trop rarement gouté. Peut-être même jamais, d'où cette fascination et ce désir que cela soulevait en lui.

Avec avidité, il défit les boutons de la chemise de Bilbo, qu'il ouvrit ensuite impatiemment, dévoilant un torse glabre, à peine sortit de l'adolescence qui lui donnait un aspect effilé malgré ses rondeurs, pas forcément sportif, mais suffisamment entrainé par la GITM pour présenter quelques discrètes lignes d'une musculature bien présente.

Sous la blessure qui cicatrisait rapidement, l'arme couronnée qui représentait l'Agence s'imposa à son regard, marquant la peau à l'encre noire, au niveau de la poitrine, rappelant odieusement au nain qui était le véritable propriétaire du hobbit : La GITM, qui ne laissait pas ses membres filer aussi facilement, encore moins si c'était pour se compromettre avec l'ennemi.

Mais, sans accorder la moindre importance au tatouage qu'il trouvait ignoble, son regard dévora une nouvelle fois le corps qui était à sa disposition et il haussa un sourcil en se disant que, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher, Vidalinn avait vraiment du goût. Le plaisir de ravir une telle prise à son rival se mêlant au désir de découvrir Bilbo de cette manière, il se baissa pour embrasser son torse glabre paresseusement, prenant son temps pour gouter à son parfum, son gout, appréciant la texture de sa peau, les frémissements des muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts, le son des soupirs voluptueux qui se perdaient sans pudeur, le rythme irrégulier de sa respiration qui s'alourdissait ou se bloquait au gré des caprices de sa bouche.

Toutefois, une vague agacée de frustration se souleva en lui lorsque, alors que sa main s'attaquait à la boucle de la ceinture du plus jeune, celui ci se redressa, le souffle court, la voix raque et le regard trouble, mais déterminé :

— Thorin, non.

Déçu, mais peu enclin à se faire plaisir en forçant l'historien, il se redressa pour happer ses lèvres avec hargne avant de se séparer de lui en lui lançant un regard cruel :

— Il va te falloir faire un choix, Bilbo… C'est lui ou moi, mais tu n'auras pas les deux…  
— Et si je le choisis, lui, que feras-tu ?

Le ton était provoquant et le nain eut un sourire charmé en s'approchant, le repoussant gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge à nouveau sur la table et il se pencha sur lui pour susurrer contre ses lèvres d'une voix envoutante, mais pas si assurée :

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je te laisse partir ? Ou bien que je te fasse comprendre que ton choix n'est pas le bon ?

Ses lèvres étaient très proches et, instinctivement, Bilbo entrouvrit les siennes, les yeux mi-clos, séduit plus que de raison.  
Décidément, même s'il était instinctivement doué, Thorin ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise sur ce terrain là, celui de la séduction, qu'il n'avait pas l'air de fréquenter assidument, contre-pied total de Vidalin qui, lui, était un charmeur compulsif.

Le hobbit le sentait troublé, comme s'il découvrait seulement cette danse sensuelle et étourdissante propre à deux âmes qui se trouvent et se découvrent, se repoussant pour mieux s'attirer encore, mais il n'osait pas se laisser griser.  
Parce que trop habitué à se voir arracher ses plus bels espoirs, certainement.

Mutin, appréciant de mener la conversation grâce à l'expérience qu'il avait déjà là dedans, Bilbo continua, enivré comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été, se sentant tout simplement à sa place, là, dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme la pire calamité de sa vie :

— Et si… il s'avère que… Tu es mon choix ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix vacillante, soufflant sa charmante proposition contre les lèvres de Thorin qui s'étirèrent dans un sourire sincère tandis que ses mains remontaient le long du dos, sous la chemise froissée, jusqu'à s'emparer de sa nuque alors qu'il continuait d'une voix sans appelle :

— Alors je te demanderai de me le prouver…

Bilbo ouvrit soudainement les yeux lorsque, brutalement, une chape glaciale se referma sur lui, comprenant immédiatement de quoi parlait Thorin :

— Attend… Tu es en train de me dire que tout ce que tu attends de moi, tout de suite, c'est que je te dise où est la Moria ?

Le nain, pris de court et pas assez familier de ce genre de relation pour déceler le problème que cela posait au plus jeune, n'eut pas la décence de réfuter immédiatement. Parce que, après tout, oui : Plus qu'un hobbit insolent, il désirait retrouver l'héritage de son peuple avant que la GITM ne pille totalement le site.  
Un roi pensait aux siens avant de réfléchir pour lui même. Toujours.

D'une rage née de la déception et de l'humiliation qu'il ressentit d'avoir naïvement cru que le nain était intéressé par lui, pour lui, et non pour son savoir, son allégeance et, surtout, les coordonnées de la Moria, Bilbo le repoussa farouchement, des larmes brulantes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux :

— Va te faire voir, connard !

Avant que Thorin ne puisse voir le coup venir, son poing se ferma et, avec violence, il percuta la mâchoire du nain qui fit un pas en arrière tandis que le hobbit crachait méchamment :

— Vidalinn m'a peut-être caché beaucoup de choses, mais lui, au moins, ne m'a pas séduit pour chercher à m'utiliser ! Surtout que, à tous les coups, l'unique raison pour laquelle tu apprécies de me toucher ainsi, c'est simplement pour le plaisir de jouer avec les affaires de ton ennemi ! Alors que lui, à aucun moment, il n'a joué avec les sentiments que je lui portais !  
— Parce qu'il est question de sentiments ?

Se massant la mâchoire, Thorin lui envoya un regard noir, pas vraiment ravi par la tournure des événements, mais le regard que lui envoya le hobbit le prit totalement au dépourvu. Douloureux, sincère, bafoué et, pourtant, tellement lumineux qu'il en perdit ses mots, alors qu'il se rendit compte, seulement, que le plus petit venait d'évoquer ses sentiments pour Vidalinn au passé.

Putain de merde.

Du sexe, on lui en proposait très régulièrement, mais des sentiments avec, pour lui et non pour son titre et son prestige, c'était inédit…  
De une, Bilbo était réellement spécial à ses yeux, car, de tous ceux qui lui avaient témoigné ce genre d'intérêt, et ils étaient nombreux, il était le premier à ne pas être conscient de son titre et à ne le voir que comme un pilleur ambitieux qui n'avait rien d'autre pour lui que son charisme. Une attirance sincère, donc, qu'il aurait pensé, comme pour tous les autres, purement physique. Rien de plus.  
Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait tenté de le séduire sur un autre plan. De le séduire, tout simplement.  
De deux, il n'avait jamais eu à faire le moindre effort pour avoir qui que ce soit, au contraire, beaucoup se pâmaient pour lui, il n'avait que le loisir du choix.  
Alors se retrouver face à un petit érudit très intéressant, mais qui se faisait prier, c'était, aussi, quelque chose dont il n'était pas forcément accoutumé.

Bilbo se dressa face à lui, pris de court par la question et il ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre, avant que ses yeux ne se voilent de noir et il avoua avec fureur :

— Oui… Oui, il est question de sentiments. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte plus les laisser réfléchir à ma place !

Ho mais… Quel con !

Thorin fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre les teneurs de la promesse du hobbit mais, lorsqu'il le vit s'emparer de sa tablette avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle, il poussa un juron et lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir, mais le plus petit feula dangereusement :

— Laisse-moi partir !

Furieux, le hobbit chercha à se débattre, mais, conscient, qu'il ne faisait pas le poids s'ils venaient à utiliser la force, il s'immobilisa et planta son regard dans celui du nain, avant d'asséner une nouvelle fois, d'un ton glacial :

— Lâche-moi, Thorin. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Comment ça ? Même pas la conquête Erebor ? Commençant brutalement à se rendre compte de l'ampleur de son fourvoiement à propos de l'historien, il sentit une vague de panique enfler en lui, qu'il brida fermement, avant de sortir la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

— Bilbo, attend, si tu pars, on est tous morts !

Le regard du plus petit vira au noir et Thorin retint un soupir frustré, soudain agacé contre lui-même.  
Abruti, si tu veux le garder à tes côtés, ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'argument que tu le retiendras…

— C'est tout ? C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu veux me garder près de toi ?

A cours de répartie, Thorin ne sut pas quoi répondre à la question cinglante.  
Il avait déjà entendu parler des disputes de couple et savait à quel point c'était dangereux, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé en vivre une, surtout pas avec un historien de la GITM qui n'était même pas son compagnon.

Surtout que, bien entendu, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas tué – ou laissé à Vidalinn- et qu'il l'avait fait venir ici.  
Mais comment le dire ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment, ayant encore sur leurs lèvres, tout les deux, le gout de celles de l'autre. Et puis ils étaient si proches… Tellement proches… Ca faisait tellement mal, putain. Entre la colère, la déception, le désir, et cet autre chose qui les amenait à dérailler complètement…

Enjôleuse, la main de Thorin, qui tenait le poignet, ouvrit les doigts, pour les laisser glisser le long du bras découvert, frôlant simplement la peau, du dos des phalanges, jusqu'à glisser sur l'épaule et venir toucher la gorge. En réponse, Bilbo fit un pas vers lui, le menton levé et les lèvres entrouvertes. Son attitude, offerte et sensuelle, était hautement démentie par son regard encore noir, vibrant d'un défi que le roi n'osa relever : « Embrasse-moi encore une seule fois, et tu verras que je ne te suis pas acquis. »

Le roi n'eut aucune hésitation lorsque sa main s'empara de la nuque d'une poigne impétueuse et qu'il embrassa sans retenu la bouche de l'historien dans un baiser aussi comblé que désespéré.

Il avait perdu, de toute manière.  
Il n'avait pas les mots. Il ne les connaissait pas.  
Retenir Bilbo ici autrement que par la force était au delà de ses moyens.

Ce fut lui qui rompit le baiser, avant de lâcher le hobbit en faisant un pas en arrière. Ce dernier tressaillit, comme prit d'un vertige, et il resta un instant interdit, sondant le regard du plus grand avec appréhension, le poing serré.

Bien entendu, il ressentait l'envie de rester, de profiter de la seule chose que lui proposait le roi. Sans oublier Erebor…  
Mais il avait attendu tellement plus… Il savait qu'il ne pourrait se contenter uniquement de ça, c'était au-delà de ses moyens.

De Thorin, il voulait tout. Ou rien. Mais pas d'entre deux, ce serait trop dur à supporter.

Il désirait se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser encore, jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque et que la tête leur tourne, autant qu'il souffrait de ne pas être à l'autre bout de la Terre actuellement, loin de lui et de son putain de regard.  
C'était une déchirure béante qui lui trouait la poitrine et qui lui donna, tout simplement, l'envie de partir d'ici. Tout de suite.  
Au lieu de ça, il attendit. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais peut-être que Thorin allait le retenir. D'un mot ou d'un geste, un rien lui suffisait.

Parce qu'il voulait tellement qu'il le retienne.

Mais le nain, enlisé dans tellement de guerres différentes et toutes aussi désespérées les unes que les autres, ne semblait pas encore prêt à se battre pour lui, sur ce terrain qui lui était si nébuleux.

Il le lut dans son regard désolé.

Pourtant, même si sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus douloureusement alors qu'il parvenait à ce constat, il attendit encore, accroché à son regard comme le serait un naufragé à son radeau.

Il était tenté plus que de raison par l'idée de céder, d'enfouir sa fierté de hobbit et d'accepter de n'être qu'une potiche, qu'un compagnon sans envergure si aisément remplaçable… Et il savait qu'il pouvait s'y satisfaire, car il connaissait très bien ce genre de relation, puisque cela faisait bientôt cinq ans qu'il partageait quelque chose de similaire avec Vidalinn.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait avec Thorin. Se taire en le voyant partir à la guerre, attendre son retour imprévisible pour recommencer à vivre, céder au moindre de ses caprices par peur de le voir se lasser trop vite et se résigner à l'idée de n'être qu'un parmi d'autre, jusqu'à ce que le suivant se pointe comme une fleur…

Surtout que Vidalinn se suffisait à lui-même, n'étant pas le genre de personne à rester célibataire très longtemps, il avait encore de beaux siècles devant lui avant de s'éteindre et, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, Bilbo savait qu'il n'était, quoiqu'il arrive, qu'un court passage de sa longue vie. Un futur ex. Telle était la fatalité des rares descendants sylvestres, dans ce monde quasiment humain, où la moyenne d'âge stagnait à la limite du siècle : Apprendre à subir la course du temps, qui emmenait avec elle ceux que l'on était condamné à voir vieillir avant nous.  
Vidalinn était donc, comme beaucoup de ses semblables, capable de se détacher aussi facilement qu'il s'attachait. Mais, même en sachant ça, ça avait convenu au hobbit qui ne s'était jamais montré exigeant en amour.

Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était audacieux, insatisfait et déterminé, parce qu'il sentait que Thorin en valait la peine.

C'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas devenir sa chose, son animal de compagnie, sollicité simplement quand môssieur avait besoin de son aide et trop heureux de le laisser le toucher pour oser contester quoique ce soit…

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il fit un premier pas en arrière, puis un deuxième. Avant de tourner les talons.

Et Thorin le laissa partir.  
Noyé dans sa déception, Bilbo ne se rendit même pas compte que le nain n'aurait pu lui offrir plus belle illustration de ses sentiments naissants que ce silence impuissant et cette immobilité meurtrie, et il préféra courir pour s'éloigner de lui.  
Il percuta Nori et, sans s'excuser, il sortit de la villa puis sauta dans la voiture de sport de Fili, attrapant les clés simplement jetées dans la boîte à gants.

L'engin démarra en trombe et fusa hors de la propriété, explosant un pot de fleur au passage et, déterminé, Bilbo s'interdit de regarder dans son rétro pour voir s'il était suivit. Poussant le bolide à fond, il rejoignit les routes principales, puis mit moins d'une heure pour s'insérer dans un axe routier majeur, l'un de ceux qui traversait la Terre du Milieu de part et d'autre, reliant toutes les grandes mégalopoles entre elles.

oOo

— C'est flippant…

Le chuchotement de Kili se perdit dans la brume glacée qui les entourait. La tempête s'était calmée, seule une fine pluie tombait maintenant sur les montagnes et les deux frères avaient décidés de partir explorer la ville sans attendre. Ils avaient, par reflexe, revêtu leurs armures légères et portaient plusieurs armes sur eux et cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'ils déambulaient dans les ruines de l'immense cité humaine endormie.  
La plupart des bâtiments s'étaient effondrés lors du tremblement de terre, mais d'autres étaient déchirés étrangement, portant des marques difficilement identifiables, notamment à cause de l'érosion, interpellant les deux frères qui s'étaient amusés à déterminer plusieurs théories peu envisageables.  
Les tourelles de pierres grises, fantômes déchiquetés à peine discernables dans l'ombre des montagnes, se dressaient difficilement vers le ciel, comme écrasées par la masse dangereuse des Gadolah.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment, avant que Fili ne se stoppe brutalement, son regard aiguisé accrochant un éclat étrange.

— Regarde ça !

Sautant par dessus un petit muret de pierres écroulées, il avança sans hésiter dans un buisson de ronces humides pour en arracher une longue tige métallique et rouillée, couverte de broussailles et de mottes de terre. Toutefois, une fois que le blond l'eut grossièrement nettoyé, il apparut qu'il s'agissait, en réalité, d'une lance ou, plutôt, une immense flèche effilée, d'une dureté et une solidité effroyable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien chasser avec ce truc ?

Fili allait répondre, mais une voix, jeune et farouche, les interpella subitement :

— Qui êtes-vous, et que faites vous ici ?

Se retournant, ils avisèrent, sur un bâtiment quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, un jeune nain brun aux yeux charbons, aux cheveux courts coiffés en bataille, d'où jaillissaient plusieurs fines tresses ornées de plumes et de perles, et à la barbe tout aussi courte, habillé, lui aussi, d'une armure de combat, certes, pas aussi avancée technologiquement que celle des deux fils de Thorin, mais efficace, et qui pointait sur eux un fusil d'assaut capable, certainement, de faire de très très gros dégâts.

Sagement, les deux frères montrèrent pacifiquement leurs mains désarmées.

— Nous ne cherchons pas le conflit. Nous nous sommes crashés dans ces Montagnes et, en cherchant un endroit où camper en attendant de réparer notre avion, nous avons vu ces ruines. La curiosité à fait le reste…

C'était Kili qui avait répondu. Fili, lui se contenta de suivre l'échange bouche-bée, comprenant à peine, car la conversation se faisait en Khuzdul, que Kili, sans s'en être rendu-compte, parlait sans effort.

— Vous affirmez vous balader innocemment et, pourtant, vous êtes dangereusement armés…  
— Si nous sommes armées, c'est peut-être pour la même raison que toi…

L'autre fit la moue en les sondant, sans faire mine de baisser son arme, et il reprit, sur la défensive :

— Que faisiez-vous dans les Gadolah ? Personne ne vient en avion par ici.  
— On ne savait pas que les conditions de vol étaient si compliquées. Nous venons des Montagnes Bleues et nous voulions rendre visite à un cousin des Monts de Fer… En évitant les courant aériens surveillés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Kili laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ils étaient sans aucun doute face à un membre d'une faction divergente, des rebelles qui refusaient l'ordre social actuel et qui vivaient en pillant les richesses de leurs aïeux. Sa prémonition était la bonne car, comprenant que les deux nains qui lui faisaient face étaient, certainement, dans le même cas que lui, le jeune soldat baissa spontanément son arme, soudain plus ouvert.

— Vous avez de la chance d'avoir survécu au crash… Et encore plus de chance de vous trouver par ici. C'est l'un des seuls endroits viables de ces montagnes. Le reste ne sont que des gorges escarpées et des précipices sans fond…  
— Tu sembles bien connaître les Gadolah, vis-tu seul ici ?

Le jeune nain sembla hésiter, puis, sondant le regard de Kili, il concéda prudemment :

— Non. Nous sommes plusieurs… Peut-être désirez-vous vous joindre à nous le temps que vous trouviez une solution pour sortir de là…

Doucement, Fili s'était approché de Kili et le brun lui fit un discret signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne couraient pas de danger. Le jeune soldat sauta souplement au sol, non loin d'eux. Les yeux sombres et sensiblement la même taille que Fili, il possédait un certain charme pétillant qui fut sublimé par son sourire chaleureux :

— Je m'appelle Argon. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de visite, les autres seront contents d'avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur.  
— Le monde extérieur ?

Les deux frères lui emboitèrent le pas, Fili restait silencieux et mal à l'aise tandis que Kili conversait aisément avec Argon.

— Vivre dans ces montagnes donne souvent l'impression qu'il n'y a rien d'autre en dehors, vous le constaterez rapidement. La météo est tellement aléatoire que toute notion du temps est totalement floutée…  
— Mais… Pourquoi vivez-vous ici ? Dans ces ruines ? Qu'ont-elles de spéciales ?  
— Ce qu'elles ont de spéciales ? C'est tout simplement la meilleure planque pour qui veut disparaitre de la Terre du Milieu !  
— Mais… Savez-vous qui a vécu là ? Et quand ?

Subtilement, Kili essaya de sonder son interlocuteur pour déterminer s'il était conscient de l'importance historique du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient, mais l'autre haussa les épaules en parlant négligemment :

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Certaines constructions sont encore intégralement sur pied, avec des murs épais, l'eau courante et on arrive même à capter quelques chaines de la TNT des Mont Brumeux quand il fait beau…

Kili haussa un sourcil et échangea un long regard avec son frère. Regard qu'Argon ne manqua pas et il montra Fili du doigt :

— Il ne parle pas, lui ?  
— Seulement en langage courant.

Kili avait répondu du bout des lèvres, redoutant l'idée d'être tombé sur un clan rigoureux qui ne tolérait pas l'oubli des valeurs de leur peuple. Bien entendu, de part l'éducation qu'il avait reçue de Thorin, Fili maitrisait les bases de Kudzul à l'oral. Mais Argon parlait vraiment vite et avec un accent, très ancien, dont le blond n'était pas familier, et il n'avait jamais pratiqué, si bien qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de dire la moindre phrase.  
Toutefois, malgré les craintes du plus jeune, Argon sembla stupéfait et il demanda naïvement :

— Le langage courant ? Mais… Ça veut dire que, toi aussi, tu sais le parler ?  
— Bien entendu.

Les mots en Khuzdul lui venaient tellement naturellement que Kili en était dérouté, mais pas autant que l'incrédulité qu'il lu dans le regard du plus jeune qui, soudainement, s'immobilisa, avant de lui attraper le bras pour le trainer derrière lui.

— Il faut absolument que tu rencontres Dis ! Elle ne parle pas très bien notre langue, voire même pas du tout. Et personne ici ne connaît le langage courant.  
— Dis ?  
— Une aventurière, elle est arrivée il y a quelques semaines et, si personne ne la surveille, elle se barre toute seule dans les montagnes. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle fait là ni comment elle est arrivée. Mais avec toi, tout va s'arranger !

Une nouvelle fois, les deux frères échangèrent un regard perplexe mais, sans résister, ils suivirent le jeune nain qui les emmena jusqu'à leur camps.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'étais partie pour corriger simplement le chapitre histoire de le poster plus rapidement demain midi, mais finalement, j'ai décidé de poster maintenant :3  
J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire !  
(Je vous promets que le Thilbo aura bien lieu, et bien passionné comme il faut, mais pas maintenant...)

D'ailleurs, je tiens à rappeler que dans cette fic, Bilbo n'a que trente ans, (je pense que c'est une vingtaine d'année en humain) et donc, il n'est pas aussi mature, niveau gestion des sentiments et tout le tralala, qu'il l'est dans le hobbit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur :** Soyez indulgents avec Bilbo et Thorin!  
Comme on dit, l'amour ne s'improvise pas, surtout quand il n'est pas attendu... Entre un roi toujours en guerre qui n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de démontrer ou recevoir de l'affection, c'est à peine s'il sait ce que c'est, et un historien qui ne connaît la vie que par ses livres et qui n'a comme seule expérience que son « Parfait petit-ami » qui met la barre bien haute, il ne faut pas attendre à trop de miracles tout de même, genre : à ce qu'ils trouvent immédiatement le bon mot à dire au bon moment.  
Donc oui, pour l'instant, ils sont tous les deux maladroits, mais ils vont apprendre !

* * *

 _Vidalinn,_

 _Je suis navré, mais Thorin sait, pour la Moria._

 _Je te jure que je ne *Supprimer*_ _Jai_ _été forcé à *Supprimer*_ _voulu l'en empêcher… *Supprimer*,*Supprimer*,*Supprimer tout, bordel de merde*.  
_

Bilbo soupira et, avec rage, il effaça les prémices du mail qu'il avait commencé à écrire pour son petit-ami. Il voulait au moins le prévenir, mais il ne savait pas comment tourner la chose et il ne se sentait pas forcément prêt à lui faire face. Or, il n'ignorait pas que, sitôt l'A.S. aurait reçu le mail, il le localiserait sans mal et viendrait le trouver.

Et, malgré tout, Bilbo ne voulait pas lui parler. Ou plutôt, si, il rêvait de le faire, il voulait plonger dans ces bras si puissants et oublier tout ça, cette terrible sensation de déception, cette peur qui lui rongeait les tripes pour tout le monde, ce cauchemar dans lequel il était enlisé et où on lui demandait de choisir ente deux choses incompatibles, mais alléchantes. Mais il savait que Vidalinn ne le prendrait plus dans ses bras, à moins qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il savait des nains et de leur quête. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Tout comme il doutait sincèrement pouvoir apprécier une étreinte du blond après avoir pris une balle de sa part et, peut-être aussi, après avoir gouté, même brièvement, aux bras de Thorin.

La sensation de la bouche du nain sur la sienne, sur sa peau, de ses mains sur son corps, s'imposa soudainement à lui et il ferma les yeux pour juguler la violente chaleur qui jaillit dans ses entrailles. Il avait tellement aimé ça… Les étreintes de Vidalinn lui semblaient maintenant tellement fades qu'il se demanda comment il avait fait pour prendre autant de plaisir avec lui en étant alors certain que jamais il ne pourrait en ressentir plus. Tout comme il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi ça aurait ressemblé s'il n'avait pas demandé à Thorin d'arrêter. L'idée elle même le fit frémir et il n'eut qu'à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était parti pour se refroidir immédiatement.  
S'il n'y avait pas eu Kili, Balïn, Erebor et les autres, Bilbo n'aurait eut aucun scrupule à contacter Vidalinn sur le champ et lui cracher tout ce qu'il savait à propos de Thorin, de qui il avait attendu bien trop.

— _Le vol 336 pour l'aéroport international de Fornost. Veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarquement._

Bilbo soupira et, prenant sa tablette, il se dirigea vers la file réservée aux passagers de première place, louant la somme d'argent astronomique que lui avait apporté la vente de la voiture de Fili. Il ressentait peut-être une légère culpabilité vis à vis du blond, mais il se dit que, vu l'aide qu'il leur avait apporté, le jeune prince aura de quoi s'acheter une quinzaine de ces bolides similaire une fois qu'ils auraient pénétré dans la Montagne.

Il venait de passer trois jours aux Monts de Fer, où il avait réussi, non pas gratuitement, à se débarrasser de son foutu bracelet électronique, puis il n'avait pas mis longtemps à se décider de retourner dans l'immense mégalopole d'Annùminas, cité humaine reconstruite au quatrième âge par le roi Elessar, en bordure de la Comté, et qui possédait une certaine bibliothèque universitaire emplie de livres qui avaient le potentiel de s'avérer très intéressants pour quiconque s'intéressait aux Gadolah. Car Bilbo n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire et, maintenant que sa curiosité était attisée, il voulait tenter lui même la reconquête d'Erebor. Ca lui ferait une belle jambe, à cet empaffé nain, s'il se faisait doubler par un hobbit... Il avait juste une certaine clé à trouver…

Il désirait aussi, et surtout, retourner à Cul-de-Sac pour discuter avec les Sacquet de Besace, ceux qui se proclamaient ses parents. Il voulait comprendre qui étaient ses vrais géniteurs, pourquoi ils avaient décidé de l'adopter alors que, depuis sa naissance, ou, plutôt, depuis qu'il vivait avec eux, il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti leur amour.

Mais il savait qu'ils étaient certainement surveillés et, une fois le vol amorcé, il sortit sa tablette. Il commença par se créer une nouvelle adresse mail puis, avec celle-ci, il envoya un message à la boîte professionnelle de son père. Il recevait des centaines de mail par jour et le hobbit ne pouvait pas imaginer que chacun d'eux était lu par les espions de son organisation.  
Il lui assura qu'il allait bien, sans mentionner son épaule trouée par balle, et il lui demanda de le retrouver discrètement à Annùminas. La foule omniprésente dans cette ville offrait un excellent anonymat. Sans s'épandre, il insista fermement sur, justement, la discrétion, en assurant que ces retrouvailles devaient rester secrètes, pour leur sécurité. Il savait que ses parents avaient souvent des voyages d'affaires un peu partout, il s'agissait donc d'un déplacement qui ne lèverait aucun soupçon.  
Il rouvrit ensuite ses pages de calculs et son almanach afin d'avancer sur la détermination exacte du jour de Durin.

oOo

— Tu es sûre de toi ? Si tu te rends, il n'y aura pas de-  
— Je suis certaine.

Orianne déglutit et, chancelant imperceptiblement, elle se dirigea vers le commissariat principal de Minas-Tirith, prête à répondre de ses actes. Toutefois, elle ne fit que quelques pas, accompagnée de Dwalin, avant de se faire bousculer par un barbu au style excentrique et chapeauté qui se tourna immédiatement vers elle :

— Mademoiselle Trjàadòttir ?

Surprise, elle bredouilla à l'affirmative tandis que Dwalin, menaçant, se posa à côté d'elle en sondant le vieil homme qui leur faisait face et qui se présenta en souriant :

— On m'appelle Gandalf… Auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ? J'aimerai vous offrir un café.  
— C'est que… Je ne suis pas vraiment-  
— Je suis journaliste, et votre histoire m'intéresse… Si vous voulez défendre votre nom, vous allez avoir besoin d'alliés…

Elle haussa un sourcil et chercha le soutient du regard de Dwalin, qui posa une main sur son épaule en sondant prudemment le  
vieillard :

— En quoi un journaliste peut nous venir en aide ?  
— Ho… Je suis aussi avocat à mes heures perdues… Et mes tarifs sont parfaitement abordables…  
— Vu l'affaire dans laquelle on s'engage, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire appel à n'importe qui. Et nous avons de quoi engager les meilleurs de la profession…

Gandalf leur envoya un sourire énigmatique avant de répondre d'un ton amusé :

— Je ne parle pas des tarifs pour défendre la petite, ça, je veux bien le faire gratuitement. Je parle de l'aide que je pourrais vous apporter dans la quête d'Erebor et dans votre guerre contre la GITM qui s'ouvre à peine…

oOo

— De quel clan venez-vous ?  
— Ho… Nous n'avons pas d'attaches en particulier… Notre famille, du moins, ce qu'il en reste, est dispersée un peu partout et, avec mon frère, nous gagnons notre vie en créant des programmes informatiques…

Conscient que leur lien avec Thorin gagnait à être tu tant qu'ils n'étaient pas certains de savoir à qui ils avaient réellement affaire, Kili resta évasif, ce qui ne troubla pas la petite dizaine de nains qui les questionnaient sans relâche depuis une bonne heure. Comme il l'avait senti, il s'agissait d'un groupe de hors la lois qui vivaient retranchés ici depuis quelques générations, sans quitter ces montagnes.

Ils étaient assis en cercle à même le sol, recouvert d'épais tapis anciens, sous une lourde tente de style orientale, chaussée par dessus les ruines, et ils se restauraient de fruits secs, de pain sans levain et de fromage, posés au centre dans des poteries sobres et âgées.

— Comment se fait-il que tu parles les deux langues ? Tu es peut-être la seule personne que nous connaissons qui en soit capable…  
— Je ne sais pas… J'ai appris le Khudzul très rapidement auprès d'un… D'un parent éloigné avec qui j'ai grandi après la mort de nos parents, avant de revenir auprès de mon frère.

Révéler qu'il avait tout appris d'un hobbit de la GITM n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire face à ces nains qui semblaient très conservateurs, tout comme il avait choisi de dire qu'ils étaient simplement frères de sang, pour ne pas avoir à expliquer qu'ils avaient été adoptés. Il savait que mentir, surtout aussi grossièrement, n'était pas toujours avisé dans ce genre de situation, mais beaucoup de choses devaient passer sous silence et, dans la mesure où cela semblait satisfaire ses interlocuteurs, ils ne cherchaient pas à approfondir.  
Les nains qui leur faisaient face étaient, à l'exception d'Argon et quelques autres qui avaient sensiblement leur âge, plutôt vieux, au visage dur et burinés par la rigueur de la vie dans ces montagnes. Tous armés et sur la défensive, ils n'inspiraient pas franchement la confiance à première vue, mais ils s'étaient immédiatement montrés cordiaux envers les deux nouveaux venus.

L'un d'eux, le plus vieux qui semblait être le leader, se tourna vers Argon, qui dévorait discrètement Kili des yeux, pour lui demander doucement :

— Sais-tu où est Dis ?  
— La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle étudiait une fresque près des colonnes. Veux-tu que j'aille la chercher ?  
— Non. Emmène les plutôt à elle. Qu'ils fassent d'abord connaissance, puis Helgi pourra nous dire ce qu'elle cherche par ici.

Kili, prudent, avait préféré ne pas leur donner leurs véritables noms, se présentant en tant qu'Helgi, et Bragi pour Fili.

Le plus jeune obtempéra sans rechigner et il fit signe aux deux fils de Thorin de le suivre à l'extérieur. En marchant, il leur expliqua la vie de leur petite communauté dans les montagnes, comment la cinquantaine de nains et la dizaine de naines cultivaient les rizières et les oliviers sur les versants, quelques parcelles céréalières entre les ruines, plusieurs troupeaux de chèvres, pour la viande, le lait et la laine et, surtout, du houblon sauvage. Le reste, les armes, les gadgets technologiques, les engins mécaniques, ils le volaient aux humains lors de rares expéditions à l'extérieur.  
Puis ils atteignirent les colonnes, mastodontes de granite sur lesquels étaient gravés un grand nombre de textes, devant lesquelles une naine, âgée certainement de plus de cent-trente ans, à la lourde crinière noire et aux yeux flambants d'une intelligence farouche et sauvage était assise en tailleur, prenant des notes.  
Surprise par le bruit des nouveaux arrivants, elle tourna son regard gris vers eux, avant de froncer les sourcils en se levant. Elle aussi était habillée d'une armure souple, sombre aux reflets vénéneux, et elle était lourdement armée, très, que ce soit armes à feu ou armes blanches, visibles ou non, lui donnant une aura mortelle implacable et écrasante malgré sa petite taille, et sa bouche fine était plissée par la contrariété, certainement fâchée de se voir interrompue en pleine recherche par ces gamins.  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, Argon s'effaça pour se tourner vers Kili :

— Fait gaffe, Helgi, elle est pas toujours très commode, mais essaie au moins de savoir si on peut l'aider d'une manière où d'une autre, ne serait-ce que pour la sortir des montagnes.

Kili acquiesça et il se tourna vers la naine, soudainement troublé par un saisissant sentiment de déjà vu face à ce profil noble, mais il l'oblitéra pour la saluer et se présenter courtoisement, ne manquant pas l'air franchement surpris de Dis lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il pouvait parler aussi bien le langage commun que le Khudzul. Puis elle haussa un sourcil condescendant lorsqu'il affirma qu'ils s'étaient crachés ici de manière inattendue :

— Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez à ces rebelles, Helgi, mais j'étais dehors, juste avant l'orage… Je sais ce que vous êtes venus chercher ici…  
— La même chose que vous, certainement.

C'était Fili qui avait répondu, sur la défensive, et elle lui envoya une moue narquoise :

— Je ne cherche rien, moi… Je trouve.

Le blond eut une moue dédaigneuse et ils se jaugèrent durement du regard tandis que Kili s'approcha des colonnes en fronçant les sourcils :

— _Hê'ærim ba'ir…_ Il s'agit d'une mise en garde contre le feu…

Absorbé par le déchiffrage des quelques phrases de Khudzul qui étaient parsemé entre celles de la langue ancienne, il manqua l'éclat totalement interloqué qui illumina les yeux de Dis et d'Argon.

— Tu sais lire le Khudzul ?

Chacun dans leur langue, ils avaient spontanément posé la question à Kili qui se tourna vers eux, surpris de voir l'état dans lequel cette révélation sembla mettre les deux autres :

— Je ne suis pas très rapide et je n'ai pas vraiment de vocabulaire, mais je connais un peu…

La mâchoire de la naine se décrocha et, sans attendre, elle lui attrapa le bras, fébrile.

— Je n'ai que les bases et je ne m'en sors pas, il me manque trop de connaissances à propos du système vocalique…

Elle le traina à l'intérieur de l'imposant bâtiment à moitié écroulé à qui appartenaient les colonnes, et elle le planta face à une fresque immense qui représentait, certainement, la grandeurs des hommes qui vécurent là jadis.

— Une grande partie est écrite en langage commun des premiers temps. Mais il y a ce texte, ici, en Khudzul. Je sais qu'il parle d'Ereb- Hem… Je pense qu'il a son importance.

Les deux frères entendirent le lapsus, mais ils se contentèrent d'échanger un regard entendu, peu désireux d'annoncer que eux aussi étaient là pour Erebor.

— Vous avez de quoi écrire ?

Elle lui tendit son carnet et un crayon à la mine grossière et il commença par recopier intégralement le texte sur le papier.

— Je ne connais pas tous les mots, mais peut-être qu'Argon pourra m'aider…

Sans un mot, Fili fronça violement les sourcils, n'ayant pas manqué de quel manière le jeune nain reluquait _son_ Kili, mais, désœuvré, il préféra retourner à l'extérieur, malgré la chaleur maintenant accablante, pour s'asseoir à côté de la naine et ne pas avoir à regarder l'autre arriviste se poster prêt de Kili en frétillant joyeusement, trop heureux de lui rendre service. Pas vraiment intéressé mais préférant meubler le silence, il s'adressa distraitement à la naine, qui avait repris l'étude du pilier et qui poussa un claquement de langue agacé lorsqu'il l'apostropha :

— Comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici ?  
— En remontant le Celduin…

Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna franchement vers elle, interloqué, sans s'occuper de son ton exaspéré :

— Mais… en combien de temps ?  
— Je ne sais pas… Je suis partie à la fin de l'été…

C'était donc plus de dix mois… A moins que ce ne soit l'été précédent… Ce qui n'étonna pas Fili, dans la mesure où la naine avait, certainement, parcouru plusieurs centaines de miles dans la forêt maudite, puis dans les Gadolah. Cela relevait de l'exploit, et, avec un ton soudain plus respectueux, il demanda avec curiosité :

— La forêt est-elle aussi terrible qu'elle en a l'air ?  
— Ho… Non. Elle est pire… Mais… Elle possède quelques richesses non négligeables, d'un point de vue historique ou lucratif…

Elle avait répondu distraitement, puis elle se tourna vers lui en le sondant durement :

— Comment se fait-il que votre frère soit aussi à l'aise avec les deux langues ?  
— Comment se fait-il qu'une naine seule traverse Mirkwood ?

Ressentant la méfiance dans le ton de la naine et peu enclin à parler de Kili, Fili avait répondu sèchement, amenant Dis à froncer les sourcils :

— En quoi ça te dérange ? Tu aurais été moins impressionné s'il j'avais été accompagnée d'un mâle ? Ou si j'avais été un mâle, tout simplement ?  
— Ca ne me dérange pas… Je suis simplement curieux de savoir ce qui vous a poussé à venir ici…  
— Je voulais faire fleurir mon compte Instagram avec des selfies uniques… Parce que, après tout, nous, les femelles, ne sommes bonnes qu'à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et que placer dans la même phrase les termes « Naine », « Seule » et « Mirkwood » est incohérent ?  
— Vous êtes aussi très bonnes pour vous sentir persécutées dès qu'un _mâle_ fait une remarque…  
— Parce que tu te considères comme un mâle, gamin ? Il te manque quelques dizaines d'années pour ça, mon chou.  
— _Ton chou_ n'a pas eu besoin de dix mois pour venir ici, lui…  
— Evidemment, quand on a les moyens, n'importe qui peut venir s'écraser par ici… Et il faut vraiment être crétin, ou dénué du moindre instinct de survie, pour venir voler dans ces montagnes !

Elle avait répondu d'un ton hautain et moqueur, agaçant Fili qui, piqué garda un court silence boudeur, avant qu'elle ne reprenne en susurrant :

— A moins qu'on ait une très bonne raison qui vaille le risque de venir ici… Surtout quand on est accompagné de notre très charmant _petit-frère_ qui sait lire et traduire le Khuzdul…  
— Effectivement, mon petit-frère est charmant et il sait aussi lire et traduire le Khuzdul, vous êtes réellement perspicace pour quelqu'un qui met plus de dix mois à traverser une forêt afin de venir se perdre en Montagne...  
— Surveille tes mots, gamin, j'en ai égorgé pour moins que ça.  
— Vous pouvez toujours essayer, vous ne serez pas la première à tenter votre chance...  
— Vraiment ? Ca me faire rire les petits-mecs qui veulent se la jouer virile parce que _papa_ leur a donné une arme… Est-ce que tu sais au moins où est la gâchette sur ce truc ?

D'un ton condescendant, elle désigna le fusil de Fili qui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré :

— Je vous poserai bien la même question, mais j'ai peur que vous vous fassiez mal en essayant de me montrer que vous savez au moins le tenir dans le bon sens…

Elle se contenta d'hausser dignement un sourcil, sans prendre la peine de répondre, même si Fili perçu sans mal le discret « Petit con » sifflé d'une voix venimeuse.  
Kili et Argon revinrent vers eux à ce moment et le brun concéda d'un ton ennuyé :

— Je ne comprends pas tout… J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un conte ou d'une histoire à propos d'événements qui ont amenés le déclin de cette ville… Mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à resituer le contexte… Il nous faudrait l'aide de Bilbo…  
— Bilbo ?

Dans sa dernière phrase, Kili s'était adressé à Fili, mais la naine s'était redressée en le regardant dans les yeux, le mettant mal à l'aise et il chercha à se justifier :

— Un… Un ami historien, plutôt doué pour ce genre de chose…

Le regard gris se fit soudain plus tranchant, menaçant, et elle eut une discrète mimique troublante pour les deux frères qui eurent soudain l'impression de se trouver face à Thorin en colère. La même posture, la même manière de pencher la tête en les regardant dans les yeux, le même regard…

— Vous travaillez avec un agent de la GITM ?

La même manière de baisser la voix d'une octave, signe imminent d'une contrariété dangereuse… Très dangereuse.

Discrètement, sa main se porta à son arme et, immédiatement, Fili en fit de même, mais Kili leva les deux mains pacifiquement, dévoilant, sans le savoir, la marque sans équivoque qui ornait son poignet et qui attira immédiatement l'œil de la naine :

— Nous travaillons avec Bilbo mais pas la GITM. Nous av-

Mais les choses s'enchainèrent très vite : soudain agressive, Dis le mit en joue, désireuse de leur faire cracher, de force s'il le fallait, la raison exacte de leur présence ici, le nom de leur employeur et ce qu'ils savaient sur cet endroit. Mais Fili fut plus rapide et, d'un enchainement vif, il la désarma, envoyant son arme glisser au sol. Il voulut la mettre hors d'état de nuire en l'immobilisant, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse la maitriser, elle s'esquiva souplement et lui envoya un crochet direct dans la mâchoire, puissant, précis et très douloureux. Mais Fili en avait vu d'autres et il ne se laissa pas surprendre par le coup agile qui suivit immédiatement, visant le flanc, qu'il bloqua avec une aisance révoltante, amenant la naine à hausser un sourcil surpris.

— Stop !

Face à eux, Kili avait mis Dis en joue et, d'un regard, il pria Fili de s'écarter avant d'asséner durement :

— Dis. Nous sommes ennemis de la GITM.  
— Ce n'est pas le cas de votre _ami…_ Du moins, aux dernières nouvelles, Bilbo, non seulement travaillait pour elle mais, en plus, vivait en ménage avec l'un de ses membres les plus dangereux…

Sur la défensive, Dis ne baissa pas sa garde et elle les toisait d'un regard méfiant, amenant Fili à soupirer :

— Disons que nous ne lui avions pas laissé le choix… Nous avions besoin de… ses talents.  
— A l'instar de la GITM… Je doute qu'elle vous l'ait prêté facilement…  
— Vous avez vraiment l'art de la déduction dans le sang, vous…

Elle trucida Fili du regard, mais son attention se reporta sur Kili, décomposé, qui avait soudainement froncé les sourcils en regardant un point derrière elle. Surprise, elle se retourna, mais il n'y avait qu'un pan du mur, avec une partie plus récente de la fresque immense en mosaïque, qui, jusqu'à maintenant, était restée dans l'ombre, mais que les rayons du soleil couchant illuminaient désormais et vers laquelle le brun se dirigea sans un mot. Dis et Fili échangèrent un regard troublé et, à leur tour, ils s'approchèrent du mur devant lequel Kili s'était agenouillé, le visage blême.

— Helgi ?

Avec douceur, Fili s'était approché en posant une main sur son épaule, surpris de sentir son corps frémir sous sa paume. Kili sembla revenir à la réalité et il tourna son regard vibrant vers lui :

— Je… J'ai déjà vu cette fresque…  
— Où ça ?

Le brun déglutit et, tremblant, il se leva, laissant sa main glisser sur la mosaïque alors qu'il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers un coin de la salle. Il se pencha à nouveau et, sans hésiter, ses doigts vinrent caresser les pierres couleur émeraude qui représentaient un gros lézard endormi avec, dans ses pattes, une gemme étincelante présentée par une multitude de minuscules éclats de joyaux aux multiples couleurs. Avec douceur, les doigts de Kili voltigèrent sur ce joyau, sous les regards incrédules de Dis, Fili et Argon, puis, gentiment, le jeune nain appuya fermement sur les pierres, et un déclic se fit entendre.

— Ici… Je suis déjà venu ici…

La voix était blanche, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve long et tellement réel qu'il était difficile de faire la différence entre les images qui avaient défilé la nuit dans ses cauchemars et les vrais souvenirs.

Se levant, Kili posa ses mains sur le mur et il n'eut besoin que d'une infime pression pour ouvrir la porte dérobée, cachée par une représentation de la Montagne, et un escalier ténébreux se dévoila. Il sursauta lorsque Fili passa une main apaisante sur son dos raide et il accepta le contact avec plaisir, puis ils se firent bousculer par Dis qui, sans attendre, se rua dans l'escalier.

— C'est pas en se roulant des pelles qu'on va avancer, les mioches !

Argon la suivit en lançant un regard appuyé à Kili, qui agaça Fili et le blond, sans un mot, prit la main du brun pour descendre à son tour, sortant la petite lampe de poche qu'il gardait constamment sur lui.

oOo

— Alors ?  
— Il est à Annùminas maintenant…  
— Il va certainement faire ses propres recherches, sur Erebor…

Sans cesser de louer intérieurement l'initiative de Gloïn, qui avait, avant de partir, posé une petite puce numérique dans la tablette de Bilbo, Thorin échangea encore quelques formalité avec leur génie informatique, avant de raccrocher en soupirant, face à la mer qu'il remarqua à peine.

Il admettait sans peine que Bilbo lui manquait. Pour tout. Pour son aide précieuse qui, sans elle, l'amenait à faire du surplace dans les recherches, pour son adorable aplomb, sa fierté mal placée, son parfum attrayant et ses charmantes mimiques. Sans parler de ses brillantes conversations qui apportaient souvent un point de vue auquel le grand nain n'avait pas forcément songé et, surtout, son regard lumineux qui semblait porter une foi inébranlable en quelque chose qui le dépassait. Sans parler de ses yeux dont l'iris changeait de couleur selon son humeur du moment ou, tout simplement, selon la luminosité. Le plus souvent d'un joli bleu-gris, plus clairs que ceux du nain, mais, parfois, prenant la couleur du miel ou d'un cognac délicieusement ambré, quand ils ne devenaient pas intégralement noircis par la concentration, la colère ou, il l'avait découvert, le plaisir.  
Repensant à ce trop court échange charnel, le roi en exil serra le poing en se traitant d'abruti. Il fallait qu'il ressente le manque pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas si indifférent que ça et que Bilbo n'était, finalement, pas un simple gain qu'il avait volé à Vidalinn et dont il pouvait user selon ses caprices sans impunité.  
Ce n'était pas comme s'il le considérait ainsi, mais il ne s'était pas vraiment autorisé à le voir autrement. Car, après tout, qu'aurait-il pu attendre d'autre de sa part ?  
Le simple fait de l'avoir senti répondre à son baiser l'avait comblé.  
Alors, bien entendu, sur le coup, il n'avait absolument pas été prêt à le retenir pour _cette_ raison-là. Ça lui avait semblé si absurde, comme argument.  
« Reste, simplement parce que j'aime t'avoir à mes côtés. »

Bilbo lui aurait simplement envoyé son poing au visage. Une deuxième fois.

Mais, avec du recul, il savait qu'il aurait dû.  
Au moins essayer.

Toutefois, il ne comptait pas faire une croix sur le hobbit si facilement mais, dans la mesure où il n'était pas censé être sa priorité et qu'il avait un peuple à protéger et une guerre à mener, il se contentait de le surveiller de loin, prêt à intervenir si jamais sa sécurité était compromise.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire !  
Perso, là où j'en suis, dans l'écriture, c'est l'éclate :p


	13. Chapter 13

— Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à venir ici…  
— Surprenant, vous avez deviné ça toute seule ?

Dis envoya à la tête de Fili la bouteille en plastique couverte de poussière et remplie certainement d'une eau croupie qu'elle venait de ramasser au sol, mais le blond dévia le tire avant de lui lancer un regard noir.  
Après le long escalier raide et étroit, ils étaient arrivés dans cette salle immense et somptueuse, dont les murs étaient couverts d'étagères et, pour le plus grand bonheur de Dis, de livres anciens, de tapisseries miteuses ou de parchemins usés, et, même si beaucoup restaient lisibles, tous étaient écrits soit en elfique, soit en langage courant des premiers temps ou, parfois, en Khudzul. Rien de très facilement traduisible, donc.

Kili s'approcha d'une table sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs carnets qui dataient de leur époque, des feuilles gribouillées au stylo bille ou des brouillons oubliés dont la vue lui fit l'effet de plonger dans le vide. Dis, qui vint derrière lui, s'empara d'une feuille en parlant avec excitation :

— Je connais cette écriture ! C'est celle Lily ! Ho ! Et ce livre… Elle a donc réussi à avancer malgré tout…  
— Lily ?

Passant ses bras autour du corps de son frère adoptif, étourdi, qui s'était faiblement appuyé contre lui, Fili attrapa à son tour une feuille qu'il étudia distraitement tandis que Dis feuilletait un épais ouvrage à la couverture brune, dont les mots tracés à la plumes étaient écrits en Khudzul, et elle brida son émotion pour répondre :

— Une amie avec qui j'avais… Fait quelques recherches. Avant que tout ne dérape et qu'on se sépare… Cela fait plus de cent ans que je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle.  
— Des recherches à propos d'Erebor…

Kili avait parlé sombrement en lisant une feuille qui évoquait clairement la montagne et Dis haussa les épaules.

— Pas seulement, Lily, elle était surtout concentrée sur Khazad-dûm mais, effectivement, elle et son mari, Liam, ne juraient que par ça… Après tout, la clé pour retrouver la Moria se trouve dans les ouvrages d'Erebor… Je suppose qu'ils ont fini par entrer dans la Montagne et qu'ils sont maintenant sur les trace du tombeau de Durïn…  
— Ils sont morts.

La gorge obstruée, Kili prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux et la main de Fili qui vint masser sa nuque raide fut bienvenue. Dis leur lança un regard curieux, moins surprise par l'annonce que par le fait que ce jeune nain sache une telle chose et, gentiment, après un court silence, elle demanda d'un ton doux :

— Ce sont vos parents ?

Déboussolé, Kili acquiesça en cherchant le soutient dans le regard de Fili qui caressa doucement sa joue, l'étudiant d'un air étonné. Il manqua la manière dont Dis le sonda intensément en plissant la lèvre, une lueur totalement indéchiffrable illumina ses yeux gris alors qu'elle retenait un soupir triste et il continua à parler au fil des souvenirs qui revenaient en lui :

— On est venu ici parce qu'ils pensaient être en sécurité et continuer leurs recherches… C'était avant l'hiver, mais il faisait déjà très froid et il y avait beaucoup de neige…  
— Etes-vous entrés dans la Montagne ?

Pressante, Dis s'était approchée en le sondant et Kili eut soudain un flash de souvenirs : des salles emplies d'or, des constructions majestueuses… Une bibliothèque emplie de cartes et de livres… Ses parents qui sautaient de joie… Mais, aussi, des graphitis sur les murs, des écritures noires dans une langue qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais lue, illustrées par l'image immonde d'un œil unique cerclé de flammes, et il secoua la tête, le regard fuyant :

— Il… Il y avait quelque chose… Quelque chose qui a terrorisé mes parents… Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais nous sommes sortis très vite et… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite… J'ai l'impression que ce sont les derniers souvenirs que j'ai avec eux.  
— Ca va aller…

Sentant la manière dont son corps tremblait légèrement, Fili passa tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux en le couvant du regard tandis que Dis se détourna d'eux pour s'approcher de différents ouvrages encore ouverts qui gisaient sur la table. Elle retint une vague de nostalgie et de tristesse au souvenir de ses amis décédés et, pour penser à autre chose, elle reprit distraitement :

— Je pense que, finalement, le petit hobbit nous sera utile…  
— On fait comment ? On lui propose de venir à pied en dix mois, ou bien je vous prête mon avion pour que vous puissiez vous-même aller le chercher, à moins que vous ne vous écrasiez sur la première montagne venue…  
— C'est très fin, ça. Tu as un don pour t'adresser aux dames, toi…  
— Sans blague… Je suis certain que si je m'adressais à vous poliment et avec déférence, vous m'enverriez sur les roses en me disant que vous n'êtes pas une fragile créature qui a besoin de condescendance…  
— Je vois, il s'agit donc d'un privilège si nous tu me parles de rustre à rustre. Je suis touchée…

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il l'ignora royalement, se tournant vers Kili qu'il aida à s'asseoir au sol et Argon tendit une gourde emplie d'eau au jeune brun qui l'accepta avec plaisir.

— Ca va aller ?  
— Oui… Je crois que j'ai simplement besoin de réfléchir un peu c'est tellement… Bizarre…

Et déroutant, surtout. Kili se sentait vraiment mal, c'était flagrant. Mais Fili le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'étouffer maintenant et il le laissa démêler ses esprits en s'éloignant de lui. Et il se trouva nez à nez avec Dis, qui l'examinait, les bras croisés :

— Vous n'êtes pas frères.  
— Et alors ? Ca change quoi ?  
— Ca intrigue…

Il haussa les épaules et, après une brève hésitation, il répondit nonchalamment :

— Il a été adopté par mon père.

Elle haussa un sourcil en le sondant et, franchement, elle demanda :

— Qui aurait été assez fou pour adopter le fils de Liam et Lily ? S'il s'avère qu'il est déjà entré dans la montagne et qu'il sait lire le Khudzul, le garder avec soi n'est certainement pas sans danger…  
— À moins que l'on soit un danger pour la GITM…

Il avait répondu sans arrogance, une simple constatation, et elle le fixa bêtement, puis, semblant comprendre après quelques longues secondes, elle demanda d'une voix blanche, en étudiant maintenant son visage avec attention :

— Dis moi, gamin, qui est ton père, au juste ?

Encore une fois, il hésita à répondre, mais il souffla négligemment :

— Thorin.  
— Thorin comme… Thorin fils de Thraïn ? Ou bien Thorin comme : Je-porte-le-nom-d'un-roi-de-jadis-mais-personne-ne-me-connaît ?  
— Je vous laisse deviner.

Cette fois, il avait répondu avec morgue, usant de la même mimique supérieure que son oncle lorsque celui-ci se la jouait big-boss arrogant et, éberluée, le regard de la naine passa de Fili à Kili, qu'elle étudia une nouvelle fois avec attention, avant de revenir sur Fili qu'elle toisa sans un mot. Puis, brusquement, semblant enfin comprendre, elle l'attrapa au col pour l'attirer à elle et poser ses mains sur son visage qu'elle palpa vigoureusement :

— J'y crois pas ! Ce con a eu un gosse ! Mais avec qui ? Et puis tu as quel âge ? J'étais certainement encore en contact avec lui au moment de ta conception !

Il poussa un juron et la repoussa sèchement.

— Lâchez-moi ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde !  
— Ho si, ça me regarde, Braggi… Parce qu'il se trouve que je suis ta tante !

Sa remarque ravie, presqu'hystérique, jeta un blanc et les deux frères échangèrent un regard perdu. Soudain pétrifiés.

Doucement, le sang de Fili sembla quitter définitivement son visage, amenant la naine à froncer les sourcils, surtout lorsqu'il reprit d'un ton troublé :

— Ma tan… Mais… Vous êtes qui ?  
— Sa petite-sœur… Il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? Je veux bien croire que ça fait quelques décades que j'ai disparu, mais c'est parce que je sais que, si je me montre, je suis morte…

Fili resta bouche bée, accentuent le malaise de la naine qui recula d'un pas en fronçant les sourcils, se triturant nerveusement les doigts en dévisageant le blond muet, et ce fut Kili qui se leva pour répondre gentiment.

— Il y a un problème, Dis… Thorin n'est pas le père biologique de Fili, il est son oncle. Il l'a reconnu comme son fils à sa naissance… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il a toujours assuré… 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la naine qui ouvrit la bouche, court-circuitée, et, avec peine, le nom que Kili venait d'utiliser, sans penser à ceux sous lesquels ils s'étaient présentés, tournoya en elle comme un lointain échos, avant de venir laborieusement éclore à ses lèvres dans un souffle brisé :

— Fili ?

La voix semblait d'outre-tombe et, ils restèrent tous les deux figés, accrochés l'un au regard de l'autre sans se montrer capable de proférer un mot de plus.

Aucun des deux n'avait eu besoin de plus pour comprendre.

Puis, elle s'approcha avec une douceur mesurée, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait et qu'il s'agissait d'un mirage prêt à disparaître au moindre souffle et, à nouveau, presque timidement, elle posa sa main tremblante sur la joue du blond qui n'osa pas ciller.

— Non. Ce n'est pas possible… Ton père… Il… On m'avait dit que… J'avais fait une fausse-couche quand Azog m'a…

Elle ne trouva pas ses mots et resta face à son fils qui la regardait sans comprendre mais, comme le silence s'éternisa, il répéta d'une voix blanche, tel un automate :

— Thorin m'a dit que mes parents ont été tuées par la GITM.

Sur la réserve, le blond continuait d'étudier la naine d'un air inquiet, pas vraiment enclin de s'autoriser à croire en quelque chose dont il avait, secrètement, toujours rêvé, et elle eut besoin d'un petit peu de temps avant d'expliquer laborieusement, avec urgence :

— Oui… Ils… J'avais essayé de disparaître, mais… Ton père, il m'a… Cet enfoiré voulait te récupérer… J'ai appris trop tard qu'il travaillait en réalité pour la GITM et qu'il ne m'avait approchée et séduite que pour mes recherches et mon titre… C'est quand je lui ai annoncé la grossesse que j'ai compris… Il n'éprouvait rien pour moi, mais l'idée d'avoir un enfant… Un enfant de _cette_ lignée… Sans parler de la vieille prophétie… Ça lui est monté à la tête… Il m'a livré à la GITM sous condition qu'il n'arrive rien à son fils et qu'il le récupère… Mais… Tu es l'héritier d'Erebor, Fili, avec toi, la GITM avait la légitimité de réclamer la Montagne. Ça a été un carnage…

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, à cours de mot, et elle garda un court silence, avant qu'un rire nerveux ne s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que son regard dériva à nouveau sur Kili :

— Ce Thorin… Toujours là où on ne l'attend pas…

Elle se tut à nouveau et elle déglutit nerveusement, s'approchant plus encore de Fili, qui ne bougeait pas, en laissant glisser sur sa langue les deux syllabes qui semblaient renaitre des cendres ternes de ses souvenirs les plus douloureux :

— Fili… Mon fils… Si seulement j'avais su… Mais c'était trop tôt… Je… Je pensais que tu n'avais même pas pris ton premier souffle… Ta naissance ne s'est pas faite en douceur et ils m'avaient laissée pour morte…

Elle caressa tendrement sa joue avant qu'une larme ne coule sur la sienne lorsqu'elle continua avec un sourire douloureux, la voix brisée par l'émotion :

— J'ai arrêté de vivre il y a quatre-vingt-deux ans…

Il déglutit et, doucement, en silence, il passa un bras autour de la taille de la naine qu'il attira à lui pour une étreinte forte. Elle ferma les yeux en enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, agrippant son armure en plongeant son visage baigné de larmes dans la crinière de son fils qui faisait maintenant une bonne tête de plus qu'elle.

— Peut-être devrions-nous les laisser se retrouver…

Argon n'avait pas compris exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais, alors que Fili retrouvait sa mère, Kili, lui, commençait le deuil de la sienne, dont les souvenirs jaillissaient, et le jeune rebelle profita que l'attention de Fili soit détournée pour prendre la main du brun en lui lançant un sourire chaleureux :

— Je connais plein d'endroits dans ces ruines qui t'aideront à penser à autre chose ! 

oOo

— … Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je condamne la Guilde Internationale de la Terre du Milieu, appelée GITM. Dont le but premier était de sauvegarder les richesses de ce monde, et qui profite odieusement du pouvoir qui lui est donné. Je l'accuse d'avoir persécuté les membres de la race des nains, d'avoir commandité les deux attentats qui ont pris la vie du roi Thror et des membres des familles royales d'Ered Mithrin et d'Ered Luïn, dont un jeune enfant, Frérin. Les méthodes qu'elle utilise maintenant violent la loi constitutionnelle que suivent les royaumes des hommes, des elfes, des changeurs de formes, des hobbits, des orcs et des nains de cette terre.

Gandalf marqua une pause, conscient que l'audience de la salle où se déroulait le procès, composée essentiellement de journalistes qu'il avait personnellement appelé, était accrochée à ses lèvres et il reprit en désignant Orianne :

— Mademoiselle Trjàadottir a commis une erreur irréparable qu'elle regrette sincèrement. Toutefois, je pense qu'il faille replacer ce que la GITM a qualifié « d'attentat », dans son contexte. C'est à dire…

La tirade du vieil homme dura encore un long moment, si bien que Dwalin décrocha rapidement, conversant par texto avec Thorin qui voulait connaître en détail l'avancée du procès. Un représentant de la GITM était ici, pour défendre l'organisation et accabler Orianne et, par elle, la race des nains, mais, face à la verve de Gandalf, il ne parvenait pas à défendre sa position. Les choses n'étaient donc pas aussi terribles qu'ils le craignaient et, pour l'instant, il n'était pas question de peine de mort ou bien d'emprisonnement à perpétuité pour Orianne, qui avait attiré la sympathie des participants avec sa bonne volonté et ses regrets sincères. Les jurés parlaient de légitime défense et d'homicide involontaire de quoi alléger sa peine de quelques années, voire quelques décennies, par apport à ce qu'ils avaient d'abord redouté.

Orianne semblait si fragile, accrochée au barreau des accusés, écoutant sagement les querelles entre Gandalf et l'avocat de la GITM, que Dwalin se demanda s'il accepterait l'idée de la savoir enfermée de longues décades dans une geôle humaine, l'image même lui semblait absurde.

Le vieillard lui avait fait rencontré, avant le procès, l'homme a qui elle avait arraché sa femme et son fils. Elle était tombée en pleurs dans ses bras, répétant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu ça, que, si ça avait été possible, elle aurait préférée prendre la place des deux vies injustement envolées dans l'explosion. Et l'homme, sans lui pardonner, avait accueilli ses pleurs en assurant qu'il ne désirait pas la loi du sang et qu'il laissait faire la justice, sans chercher à accabler la jeune naine. Il avait trop à faire avec son propre deuil pour vouloir mener une vendetta aveugle.

Et, maintenant, le procès était parti pour durer un long moment. Gandalf semblait avoir un dossier en béton créé en plusieurs années, peut-être même en plusieurs dizaines d'année, ses sources venant même de personnes éminentes au sein de la GITM dont il gardait les identités secrètes, et le porte-parole de la GITM ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Oriane devint, rapidement, l'un des sujets inférieurs du débat qui opposait maintenant la race des nains, défendue par Gandalf et représentée par Dwalin et Daïn, qui les avait rejoint, à l'organisation internationale.

oOo

— Bilbo ! C'est quoi cette histoire, nous te pensions enlevé par des nains, c'est effroyable !  
— Ca va mieux, maman.

Il s'écorcha la gorge sur le dernier mot et sa _mère_ s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder sévèrement, notant la réserve sur laquelle son fils restait face à eux.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
— Je… J'aimerai vous parler…  
— A propos de quoi ?  
— Mes parents…

Nerveux, il déglutit, sans manquer le regard soudain angoissé qu'échangèrent les deux personnes qui l'avaient élevé. Puis son _père_ se racla la gorge en posant une main sur son épaule :

— Peut-être serions-nous plus à l'aide autour d'une table pour parler de ça… Je connais une très bonne enseigne, vient avec nous.

Son père ne l'avait jamais invité de la sorte à discuter, peut-être que Bilbo se serait méfié, s'il n'était pas aussi déboussolé par la situation. C'est pourquoi, en confiance, il suivit les Sacquet-de-Besace, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'ils s'éloignaient des artères principales, vers un grand bâtiment désaffecté, et il se braqua :

— On va où, là ?  
— On rentre à la maison, _mon chéri…_

C'était une voix grave qui lui avait répondu, dans son dos. Une voix très grave et très dangereuse qui envoya un frisson glacé ramper entre ses omoplates. Il voulu se retourner, mais une poigne ferme attrapa son épaule blessée, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur, et, immédiatement, il sentit une intrusion dans la peau de sa nuque, une seringue, et il chercha à se débattre, avant qu'un liquide doux et chaud ne se répande dans son corps, entrainant avec lui une molle torpeur. Il vacilla, mais il fut rattrapé par celui qui le tenait et qui le souleva sans douceur avant de se tourner vers les Sacquet-de-Besace en sortant quelques liasses de billet :

— Voilà la somme, comme convenue. J'ai rajouté 10% supplémentaire parce que vous m'avez vraiment facilité les choses…  
— Et pour notre arrangement ?  
— Lachez-m-

Bilbo chercha à retrouver l'usage de son corps en luttant contre le produit qui avait endormi ses sens, mais l'autre le maitrisa aisément tout en sortant un papier officiel qu'il tendit aux deux hobbits :

— Voici la déclaration de décès de monsieur Bilbo Sacquet... A partir de maintenant, aux yeux de la loi, votre fils a été tué dans un accident de voiture au Gondor… Comme ses parents, quelle tristesse… Il me semble donc que l'héritage vous revienne, puisqu'il était encore mineur au moment des faits…

Avec un sourire de rapace, Lobélia récupéra le papier, sans un regard pour Bilbo qui fut jeté dans un 4X4 noir aux vitres teintées par un orc albinos imposant.

— Qui êtes vous ?

Les sens englués par le sédatif, Bilbo lutta contre la torpeur et posa sa question d'une voix éteinte, auquel le plus grand répondit en démarrant, avec un sourire cruel :

— Je suis ton collègue, Bilbo… Cela fait bientôt deux siècles que je travaille discrètement pour la GITM… Et, aujourd'hui, j'ai quelques questions à te poser…


	14. Chapter 14

La sonnerie du téléphone trancha le silence de la nuit et Thorin, extirpé de son sommeil, grommela dangereusement en attrapant son SmartPhone. Avisant le destinataire, il se redressa brusquement en répondant immédiatement :

— Gloïn ? Il y a du nouveau ?  
— Oui… Et c'est pas bon : Bilbo est à Fondcombe !  
— Les aurait-il rejoint de son plein gré ?  
— Ça m'étonnerait, parce que son décès vient d'être annoncé.

L'annonce jeta un blanc et, soudainement, Thorin se pétrifia, pris de court.

— Annoncé ? Mais… Par les autorités ou bien par…  
— Il a été signé par Azog en personne…  
— Ho, putain de merde.

Comprenant immédiatement ce que ça signifiait, Thorin raccrocha au nez de Gloïn et sauta dans ses vêtements, avant de se diriger hors de sa chambre en assurant d'un murmure mortel :

— Celui-là, tu ne me le prendras pas, Azog.

Il vérifia rapidement les prévisions météo sur le courant aérien qui reliait le pays de Rhûn à Fondcombe, puis rejoignit son aérodrome privé pour sortir le X-16 qu'il fit préchauffer le temps qu'il s'arme dangereusement.

oOo

— Je me demande bien de quoi ils sont en train de parler…  
— Quatre-vingt deux ans, c'est long. Ils ont certainement beaucoup de choses à se raconter…

Adossé contre un mur qui marquait les restes d'une tour écroulée, Kili ne répondit pas à la remarque douce d'Argon qui mangeait une figue, perché sur un muret et il observait du coin de l'œil Dis et Fili, en grande discussion, assis à même le sol de marbre, à l'ombre de l'une des colonnes imposantes de l'ancien temple. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils avaient découvert leur lien et, pendant ce temps, Kili avait eu le temps de voir les vestiges de la caserne de la ville, de gouter aux fruits des figuiers sauvages qui avaient poussé sur la place du marché, visiter les ruelles étroites du quartier des alchimistes et celles, bordées de canaux maintenant sauvages, de celui des tisserands. Il avait été fasciné par le palais des rois, de marbre blanc maintenant fêlé, au sein duquel plusieurs arbres avaient poussés, couvrant le sol lisse d'un matelas de feuilles mortes et de fines racines entremêlés, et il avait pu profiter de la connaissance qu'Argon avait de ce lieu, car le jeune rebelle lui avait montré les stèles gravées qui possédaient quelques lignes en Khuzdul. Rien de très important historiquement parlant, il s'agissait de quelques maximes maintenant oubliées, mais Argon fut ravi d'en découvrir, enfin, la traduction que Kili lui en fit.

— Je suis désolé… Pour tes parents…

Le plus jeune semblait sincère et Kili haussa les épaules en détournant le visage pour cacher ses lèvres ourlées par la tristesse et son regard voilé par une puissante colère enfouie. Il prit une courte inspiration et parvint à sourire pour parler d'une voix qui se voulait détachée :

— Ça va. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux de toute manière…  
— Moi non plus…

La remarque indifférente intrigua le brun qui se tourna vers le jeune homme pour le sonder avec curiosité :

— Tu ne les as pas connu ?  
— Je ne sais pas trop… C'est mon grand-père qui m'a élevé… Je n'ai toujours connu que lui.

Kili n'insista pas et son attention se reporta sur Fili et sa mère, une émotion étrange tourbillonnait en lui et il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était jaloux de celui qui fut son frère, puis son amant, ou bien s'il était profondément heureux pour lui. Heureux, mais seul. Argon sembla sentir son trouble et il posa sa main sur la sienne en lui lança un sourire chaleureux :

— Ton frère ne t'oubliera pas…  
— Il n'est pas mon frère.

Ce n'était pas une révélation pour Argon qui haussa fatalement les épaules, mais, alors qu'il assurait ce simple fait avec une nouvelle conviction, Kili se rendit compte que, effectivement, Fili était beaucoup de choses, mais assurément pas son frère.  
Encore moins maintenant qu'un abîme vertigineux s'ouvrait entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus deux orphelins élevés par la même personne, ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Fili était le neveu de Thorin, fils de Dis, descendant de Durïn, héritier de Thror, d'Erebor et d'Ered Mithrin, et il avait dorénavant une femme qu'il pouvait appeler maman, ce simple mot avait un gout bizarre contre son palais. Et lui… Il restait Kili, fils de personne, neveu de personne, recueilli par pitié. Enfant sans souvenir, et donc, sans passé, sans racine, ses deux parents décédés dans un contexte qu'il ignorait, qui avaient eu des rêves, des objectifs et des projets qui lui étaient totalement étrangers. Il n'était personne et il était empêtré dans une sourde fureur vengeresse que nul ne pouvait comprendre, à l'encontre de celui ou ceux qui l'avaient réduit à ça, additionnée à une solitude qu'aucun ne pouvait combler, pas même Fili. Surtout pas Fili.

Une douce pression sur sa main le fit revenir à la réalité et il se trouva face au sourire rayonnant d'Argon, dont le regard semblait clamer une assurance tranquille.  
Il lui rendit distraitement son sourire, puis il se redressa nerveusement lorsqu'il vit Fili et Dis se diriger vers eux.

Depuis qu'elle avait parlé de Lily, de sa mère dont, jusqu'à maintenant, il ignorait tout, même le nom, une multitude de questions se bousculaient en Kili qui ne la voyait pas seulement comme la sœur de Thorin ou la mère de Fili, mais, aussi, comme une source de réponses non négligeables.

Il vit le regard du blond étinceler dangereusement et il se rendit soudainement compte qu'Argon tenait encore sa main. Sans un mot, il préféra s'éloigner du jeune brun, et Dis s'approcha pour passer chaleureusement une main dans sa tignasse sombre :

— Tes parents étaient des gens formidables, tu sais… Je suis ravie de faire la connaissance de leur fils…

Il ne put dire pourquoi ou comment, mais une douce chaleur qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti se répandit en lui, gommant son ressentiment, alors qu'il rendit un sourire timide à la naine qui le couvait d'un regard qui le réchauffa intégralement.

oOo

Il était dans la merde. Et bien profondément. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure si, par malheur, il refusait de collaborer avec Azog. Toutefois, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit de compromettant qui risquerait de mettre la vie des nains en péril.  
C'était la raison pour laquelle il resta muet, agenouillé face à l'orc qui le couvrait de son ombre :

— Pour l'instant, Bilbo, tu n'es pas encore accusé de trahison, tu peux remercier Vidalinn pour ça… Et, si tu veux que nous oubliions cette histoire, tu as simplement à nous révéler les plans de Thorin, l'effectif de son groupe et sa localisation…  
— Pour ce qui est de la localisation, je ne saurais dire… Je me suis enfui pendant qu'ils changeaient de planque…  
— Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas directement contacté ?  
— Parce que, justement, je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans cette situation…

Pinçant, il montra ses poignets menottés à l'albinos qui eut un sourire cruel en susurrant d'un ton velouté :

— Mais… Bilbo… Tu sais que, si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, il ne t'arrivera rien…

Le hobbit déglutit, mais il préféra garder le silence tandis qu'Azog lui tournait autour, tel un rapace, en reprenant :

— Et, je suis navré, mon mignon, mais tu n'es pas assez bon menteur pour me leurrer… Nous allons donc commencer par là : Dis-moi où ils se trouvent…  
— Ils possèdent d'innombrables planques… Ils ont certainement changé au moment où je suis parti…

Bilbo baissa les yeux et son cœur se figea lorsque le plus grand attrapa ses cheveux pour le forcer à lever la tête :

— Pourquoi les couvres-tu, Bilbo ?  
— Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

Provoquant, il avait répondu en regardant l'orc dans les yeux, et celui-ci attrapa sa gorge d'une main pour le soulever sans effort.

— Ne joue pas au plus malin, hobbit… Ce n'est pas parce que les neuf autres t'ont gracié, grâce à ton petit-ami qui a rampé pour ça, que je vais te considérer comme une simple victime des nains… Vu le temps que tu as passé avec eux, tu as certainement deux ou trois petites choses à m'apprendre…  
— Ils m'ont simplement enfermé en me demandant de traduire différents-  
— Je me fous des traductions ! Je veux savoir où il est, combien de combattants sont avec lui et quels moyens compte t-il mettre pour aller dans les Gadolah. Et… Surtout… S'il sait comment ouvrir la porte…  
— Les Gadolah ?

Jouant la carte de la naïveté, Bilbo fit mine de se montrer surpris par l'évocation de la chaine de montagnes même si, au fond de lui, il se mit à trembler en comprenant que la GITM en savait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître mais, sans prévenir, un coup de poing violent le cueillit à l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle et le pliant en deux. Azog lâcha sa gorge pour attraper ses cheveux et le maintenir de manière à planter son regard cruel dans ses yeux embués de larmes de douleur :

— Pas de chance, Bilbo, je suis normalement très patient, mais, vois-tu, je suis plutôt pressé aujourd'hui…  
— Je ne parlerai qu'à Vidalinn…

Braqué, Bilbo voulait faire front et gagner du temps, mais cela ne plut pas à son bourreau qui attrapa violemment son épaule blessée, lui arrachant un piaillement de douleur. Sans aucune hésitation, semblant se délecter du nouveau cri de souffrance du plus petit, il pressa fortement la blessure, forçant sa victime à s'agenouiller à ses pieds alors que le sang jaillissait sous ses doigts, l'écarlate tranchant brusquement avec la pâleur de la peau, attirant le regard gourmand de l'albinos qui parla distraitement :

— Ce con est vraiment doué… Pas une articulation ou un ligament n'a été touché… Il a visé le seul endroit qui ne laissera aucune séquelle… Tant que la blessure est traitée correctement…

Jugulant un long frisson de plaisir, il pressa une nouvelle fois et Bilbo se tordit pour fuir la douleur effroyable qui remonta le long de son épine dorsale, brouillant sa vision et son esprit.

— Et j'aimerai que tu répondes à mes questions maintenant…

Il lâcha sa prise et Bilbo se recroquevilla en tremblant et suffoquant, amenant Azog à se pencher sur lui pour caresser tendrement son visage d'un doigt couvert de sang, laissant une longue trainée carmin sur sa joue :

— Tu as tout à perdre en résistant… Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le droit de réellement te toucher parce que tu fais partie de « la famille », mais s'il advient que tu es réellement du côté des nains, un espion, un ennemi… Tu iras au devant de grands tourments, Bilbo…  
— Je ne suis pas de leur côté !  
— Pourtant… tu les as aidé… C'est la raison pour laquelle tu t'es retrouvé parmi eux et que tu es toujours en vie pour en parler…

Il ne répondit pas et la main qui caressait sa joue se posa une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule blessée, de manière menaçante et l'historien tressaillit, le cœur au bord des lèvres, détournant le regard lorsqu'Azog s'agenouilla face à lui pour tenter de le regarder dans les yeux.

— N'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi, que leur as-tu appris ? Et, surtout, qu'as-tu appris ?

Gardant une main menaçante sur son épaule, il attrapa le menton du hobbit pour le forcer à lui faire face et il lui lança un sourire cruel avant de parler d'un ton plus bas :

— Tu sais, Bilbo… Je pense que nous pouvons nous entendre, toi et moi…

Encore une fois, l'historien retint un glapissement de douleur lorsque les doigts aux ongles acérés fouillèrent à nouveau dans sa blessure et il sentit le sang couler le long de son bras, imbibant sa chemise, pour se répandre sur le sol, mais l'autre maintint son visage et il n'eut d'autre choix que de garder son regard brouillé par la souffrance accroché à celui, damné, de l'orc qui se lécha les lèvres en s'approchant plus encore de lui, jusqu'à susurrer d'un ton velouté :

— Si tu réponds à toutes mes questions, je pourrai certainement envisager de te laisser partir sans t'amocher… Du moins… Pas trop…  
— Ce n'est pas toi qui décides de ça ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de marchander avec un type comme toi !

Le plus grand fit glisser impatiemment sa langue sur ses dents aiguisées, avant d'affermir sa prise en s'approchant un peu plus, sa voix gronda plus qu'elle ne parla :

— J'ai un secret à te confier, Bilbo : Personne au sein de la GITM ne sait encore que je t'ai choppé… Tu sais ce que ça veut-dire ?

L'historien déglutit en écarquillant les yeux, et il fut incapable de se défendre lorsque, brusquement, Azog délaissa son épaule ensanglanté pour attraper sa gorge et le plaquer contre le sol, le couvrant de son corps alors qu'il se pencha sur lui avec un sourire fou :

— Cela signifie, tout simplement, que je n'ai aucune limite… Personne ne viendra s'assurer que tu sois toujours en vie ou en état de parler quand j'en aurai fini avec toi…

Affolé, Bilbo chercha à se débattre, en vain, mais l'autre le relâcha en se redressant, portant distraitement ses doigts à sa bouche pour en lécher le sang carmin.

— Si tu te montres… Pertinent et satisfaisant… Je n'aurai aucune raison de te retenir ici… Sinon, je pourrai te partager avec Stirnir, il sera ravi…

Bilbo frissonna à l'évocation du rival de Vidalinn dont le regard fou l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise et il déglutit, la gorge sèche, incapable de proférer le moindre mot.

— Donc, après tout, si tu préfères résister, moi ça me plait aussi… Mais réfléchit bien, car il faut que tu saches, mon grand : Je possède quelque chose qui-

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car un coup de pied monstrueusement bien ajusté lui percuta la mâchoire, l'envoyant au sol et, au moment où il voulu se redresser en sifflant de rage, le canon mortel d'une arme à feu se pointa entre ses deux yeux :

— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Azog.  
— Vidalinn… Quelle bonne surprise…

Massant l'hématome naissant, Azog se redressa pour faire face au soldat blond, qu'il dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, un rictus cruel accroché aux lèvres :

— Tu n'avais qu'à mieux tenir ton animal de compagnie…

Le regard de Vidalinn vira au noir, mais il ne se laissa pas enflammer et, son arme toujours braquée sur l'orc qui restait sagement immobile, il le contourna pour s'approcher de Bilbo et s'agenouiller près de lui afin de passer un bras rassurant autour de sa taille. En réponse, le plus petit s'accrocha à lui de sa main valide et se laissa soulever par le descendant sylvestre dont le corps vibrait de colère.

— Bilbo n'a rien fait qui mérite un tel traitement !  
— Si peu… Espionnage, trahison, vol de données… Refus de collaborer...  
— Lui as-tu au moins laissé le choix…  
— Je n'ai pas à te rappeler que c'est toi qui as commencé en lui tirant dessu-  
— Ferme ta gueule.

D'un murmure sombre et dangereux, le blond avait répondu en grinçant des dents, emportant le hobbit avec lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte en reculant. Mais Azog eut un sourire supérieur et il assura d'un ton railleur, immobilisant le guerrier sylvestre :

— Tu penses aller où, comme ça, Vidalinn ? Bilbo sait où sont les nains et refuse de partager l'information… Rien que ça me donne le droit d'en faire ce que je veux et toi, tu n'as pas l'autorisation d'interférer…  
— Et alors ? Que comptes-tu faire d'une telle donnée ? Tuer Thorin et son neveu pour t'assurer d'avoir enfin piétiné cette lignée maudite que tu as déjà si bien saccagée ? Cela n'apportera rien de bon à la GITM, surtout au vu de ce qu'il se passe à Minas Tirith en ce moment…

Contre lui, Bilbo pouvait sentir de quelle manière le corps de son amant était tendu, prêt à passer à l'attaque si nécessaire, mais, peu impressionné, Azog croisa nonchalamment les bras en continuant, sarcastique :

— Comme on dit, Vidalinn… Œil pour œil…

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil moqueur, faisant odieusement référence à la manière dont le blond avait été éborgné, mais, encore une fois, celui-ci ne se laissa pas toucher par la pique mesquine et, gardant Bilbo contre lui, il ouvrit la porte, malgré la dernière menace du grand orc :

— Tu sais que le traitre n'a pas le droit de sortir de la GITM tant que nous n'avons pas spécifié son statut, Vidalinn… Sa place est dans les geôles.  
— Sa place est avec moi.  
— Ça ne me dérange pas. Un petit séjour en cellule te fera certainement du bien à toi aussi…

Le dernier grondement soudain dangereux qui roula dans la gorge d'Azog amena Vidalinn à se figer totalement, une brève seconde, puis les choses s'enchainèrent très rapidement. Écartant Bilbo, sans douceur, pour avoir plus d'aisance dans ses mouvements, le soldat dégaina une deuxième arme en se retournant vivement pour faire face à son collègue mais, en une fraction de seconde, il fut soudainement maitrisé par deux orcs qui travaillaient dans la section d'Azog et qui l'attaquèrent par derrière. Soudainement désarmé, le blond pesta en se débattant, mais le plus grand s'approcha, le regard victorieux :

— Vidalinn… Je t'accuse de trahison envers la GITM, pour avoir tenter de couvrir Bilbo, pour avoir entravé mon travail sans autre raison que ta putain de compassion et, aussi, parce que ça fait un moment que j'attends de pouvoir offrir un petit cadeau à ta belle gueule d'enfoiré…

Sans sommation, l'orc serra le poing et le coup qui suivit fut suffisamment violent pour faire chanceler le descendant elfe, qui retint une exclamation outrée. Ses yeux bleus se baissèrent une fraction de seconde pour accrocher ceux de Bilbo, tenu lui aussi par un troisième orc, mais qui cherchait un moyen de se rendre utile malgré la situation désespérée et ils échangèrent un court regard, avant que le blond ne se concentre à nouveau sur Azog, provoquant :

— Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de ce genre de chose… Je fais parti des dix, comme toi et, moi aussi je peux demander ta suspension pour ton bellicisme, tes initiatives violentes et tes méthodes d'un autre âge… Bilbo aurait dû être présenter aux dix au moment où tu as mis la main dessus pour être jugé, tu n'as pas à jouer ainsi de ton côté avec-  
— Comment avoir confiance en l'impartialité du jugement des dix si l'on sait que l'un d'entre eux est le petit-ami de notre témoin ?  
— On lui fait bien confiance malgré la présence d'un orc en son sein…

Sifflant de rage, d'un sec coup d'épaule, il chercha à se libérer de la prise de l'agent qui le tenait, mais Azog fit une moue taquine en s'approchant de Bilbo et il s'amusa à enrouler une boucle soyeuse autour de son doigts en parlant distraitement :

— Peut-être bien… Mais, vois-tu, de nous deux, je suis celui qui tient le flingue… Alors sois sage, Vidalinn, et je ne-  
— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Azog poussa un soupir lourd lorsque, dans les couloirs des sous-sols du bâtiment, où ils se trouvaient, arrivèrent Rasmus et sa troupe de sentinelles. Sans un mot, les orcs relâchèrent Bilbo et Vidalinn qui, à l'instar de l'albinos, se tournèrent vers le leader de l'organisation. Celui-ci, après un soupir désapprobateur à l'intention d'Azog, sonda le hobbit d'un regard calculateur et, remarquant son état désastreux, il se contenta de demander sèchement :

— Il a parlé ?

Azog haussa les épaules en répondant nonchalamment :

— Pas encore.  
— Bilbo n'a rien à cacher !  
— Ce n'est pas à toi de juger de ça, Vidalinn.

Le sifflement impérieux de Rasmus suffit à calmer le blond qui serra les dents en faisant un pas respectueux en arrière, mais il ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'un ton menaçant :

— Bilbo est l'un des nôtres. Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal.  
— Aucun mal ne lui sera fait s'il consent à répondre à toutes nos questions ! S'il refuse, dans ce cas, il sera considéré comme un ennemi, à l'instar de ceux qu'il protège, et, en tant qu'ennemi, aucune pitié ne lui sera accordée. Les choses en seront de même pour toi si tu continues de t'interposer ainsi ! N'oublies pas où est ta place, Vidalinn !

Bilbo, muet et pétrifié, déglutit douloureusement. Il avait mal, mais, surtout, il avait peur. Pour lui, pour Vidalinn qui continuait de faire front et, surtout, pour Thorin et sa compagnie. Il avait sous-estimé l'acharnement de la GITM et il était conscient qu'il devait rapidement partir d'ici car, sur ce point là, à aucun moment le nain ne lui avait menti : l'organisation pour laquelle il travaillait n'était absolument pas ce qu'il croyait. A côté de lui, Vidalinn tressaillit, conscient que, lui aussi, allait au devant de grands tourments s'il ne pliait pas la nuque maintenant, mais il tint tête et Bilbo ne sut dire ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, entre la gratitude ou l'angoisse pour le sort de celui qui le défendait avec autant d'acharnement :

— Rasmus, ne me demande pas de faire ce choix là.

Azog eut un ricanement supérieur en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air affligé et Rasmus adoucit sa voix pour parler de manière condescendante :

— Vidalinn… Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu continues de te rebeller ainsi… Et ne me dit pas qu'il s'agit d'amour… Pas toi… Pas pour une telle créature si aisément remplaçable…

Les poings serrés, le blond déglutit et il répliqua d'un voix sourde :

— Non. Il ne s'agit pas d'amour. Du moins, pas seulement. Cela fait cinq ans que Bilbo est mon compagnon. Et, grâce à lui, je me suis souvenu de la raison première pour laquelle j'ai accepté de travailler avec la GITM, et il ne s'agissait pas de casser du nain ou de torturer des innocents ! Il est tout ce que vous n'êtes pas : la noblesse, la sagesse, la simplicité et, surtout, l'humilité ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de souiller une telle âme en le soumettant à la torture pour étancher votre soif de sang ! Qu'il soit mon compagnon ne change rien à ce que je pense de telles pratiques !  
— Dixit celui qui ne jure que par son désir de tuer Thorin parce qu'il est trop fier pour accepter de laisser en vie celui qui lui a pris son œil et son honneur…

Azog avait parlé en regardant distraitement ses ongles, amenant Vidalinn à gronder méchamment :

— Moi au moins, je n'arrache pas de vies innocentes au nom de ma vendetta…  
— Ce qui explique certainement tes piètres résultats…  
— Ça suffit ! Azog, tu la fermes, vu ton dernier éclat, parler de la sorte est malvenu ! Et, toi, Vidalinn, tu t'écarte. S'il se montre coopératif, on te le rendra sous condition. Sinon, oublie-le. A moins que tu préfères l'accompagner en cellule…

Vidalinn était à l'agonie, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Bilbo le connaissait suffisamment pour le remarquer, et il décida de faire un pas en avant, attirant le regard de son petit-ami. Regard indéchiffrable tant les éléments qui y dansaient étaient contradictoires : la colère née de l'injustice, la peur, la détresse, le refus, mais, surtout, le pardon, franc et sincère que le hobbit décela alors qu'il passa à côté du soldat immobile qui ne fit pas mine de s'interposer lorsque les sentinelles de Rasmus l'encerclèrent pour le conduire en cellule.

* * *

 **oOo**

Merci d'avoir lu !

Je suis navrée, je n'ai répondu à aucune review cette semaine (et en plus, mon chapitre est en retard ^^').  
En ce moment, c'est un peu compliqué pour moi,  
J'ai passé ces derniers jours à l'hôpital pour une supposition de crise de l'appendicite,  
qui s'avère être en réalité quelque chose de peut-être pire (en attente de nouveaux examens), ou pas.  
Bref, pour l'instant on ne sait pas donc on reste optimiste.

Pour la bonne new : j'en suis au chapitre 27 de ODLAU, et je me disais que je pouvais peut-être accélérer le rythme de parution,  
Genre, si les chapitres ont beaucoup de reviews, je peux poster en avance :3  
(Parce que, de toute manière, les chapitres sont déjà écrits et prêts à poster, mis à part quelques ajustements sur quelques uns...)


	15. Chapter 15

Le froid et l'obscurité, mais, surtout, le silence et l'isolement, rongeaient les nerfs du hobbit qui tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il venait d'y passer, peut-être simplement quelques heures, ou bien la nuit entière et la journée qui avait suivie. Il sentait sa détermination vaciller, l'angoisse ne l'aidait pas à garder ses idées claires, et, même s'il refusait de leur livrer le moindre indice sur les nains, il doutait franchement de son cran et de sa capacité à encaisser plus que la petite démonstration que lui avait fait subir Azog avant que Vidalinn ne s'interpose.  
Ses pensées tourmentées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un agent qui lui demanda de le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans discuter, les poignets liés et les yeux meurtries par la soudaine luminosité des couloirs.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes et Bilbo, même s'il savait qu'il était à Fondcombe, dans les bâtiments de la GITM, découvrait cette aile pour la première fois. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à contempler les magnifiques entrelacements de racines qui semblaient aussi vieilles que ce monde, couvertes par de lourdes tapisseries qui vantaient les héros d'antan le longs des murs de pierre et de bois. A la suite de l'agent, il pénétra dans une salle aussi sobre que somptueuse et il se glaça lorsqu'il se trouva face à Rasmus, Azog, et Vidalinn, ce dernier abordait un visage sombre au regard contrarié.

— Bilbo, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

Il déglutit et, sur la défensive, il resta muet, sans forcément vouloir se montrer provoquant, mais peu enclin à ramper aux pieds de Rasmus qui le sondait intensément.

— Bilbo, ne résistes pas, s'il te plait.

C'était Vidalinn qui venait de parler d'une voix douce, sans se préoccuper des regards désapprobateurs que les deux autres lui envoyèrent. Il avait planté ses yeux dans ceux de Bilbo, tâchant de lui partager tout le soutient nécessaire et le hobbit s'y accrocha avec gratitude, mais il resta silencieux. Il craignait que la moindre de ses paroles soit compromettantes et, plus que satisfaire Vidalinn, il refusait de mettre Thorin en danger.

— Hobbit, s'il s'avère que tu es du côté des nains…

L'historien retint un souffle tremblant, avant de parler d'une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'était réellement :

— Je ne suis pas du côté des nains. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous renseigner à leur sujet. J'étais leur prisonnier et ils n'ont rien partagé avec moi.

Vidalinn tiqua. Le descendant elfe connaissait suffisamment bien Bilbo pour être capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, mais il sembla être le seul à déceler le mensonge et, au plus grand soulagement de Bilbo, il n'intervint pas. Seul Rasmus reprit d'un ton ennuyé :

— Tu as déjà assuré avoir traduit des textes pour eux, de quoi s'agissait-il ?  
— Beaucoup de poèmes… Rien qui ne soit d'une grande valeur historique…  
— Il se fout de notre gueule.

Le soupir exaspéré d'Azog fit frémir Bilbo qui déglutit en baissant les yeux, et Rasmus répondit avec un sourire cruel :

— C'est ce que je pense aussi… Vidalinn, je suis navré, mais je vais te demander de sortir d'ici.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux avec effarement, avant de se tourner franchement vers Rasmus, le cœur figé par l'effroi :

— Que comptez-vous lui faire ?  
— Ce que l'ont fait aux traitres qui refusent de partager des informations capitales…  
— Des informations dont nous n'avons aucunement besoin ! Il était leur prisonnier, que voulez-vous qu'il nous apprenne ?

Instinctivement, Vidalinn s'était placé entre son petit-ami et les deux autres qui le toisaient dangereusement. Le plus petit voulu lui demander de s'écarter et de ne pas se mettre en danger pour lui, mais il remarqua la lueur dangereuse qui flamboya dans le regard de Rasmus lorsque celui-ci susurra avec patience :

— S'il n'a rien à nous dire, alors il devient inutile…

Azog, comprenant le sous-entendu, dégaina son arme avec amour, lançant un regard provoquant à Vidalinn qui se glaça et qui tenta faiblement :

— Il n'est pas inutile… Il est le seul à pouvoir lire le Khudzul…  
— Vraiment ? Azog, rappelle-moi encore une fois ce que nous ont appris les hommes de Stirnir qui s'occupent de la surveillance du clan rebelle de Dale…

Avec un sourire gourmand, le grand orc planta son regard cruel dans celui de Bilbo en assurant d'un ton velouté :

— Les rebelles auraient récupéré deux jeunes nains en cavale… L'un d'eux, grand brun de plus de soixante-dix ans, sait apparemment parler et lire le Khudzul et ressemble fortement à celui qui nous a glissé entre les doigts il y a une quarantaine d'années…

Bilbo ne put empêcher un frisson glacé de couler entre ses omoplates, soudain effrayé par l'idée qu'ils aient remis la main sur Kili. Et la réaction de Vidalinn, interloqué, ne calma pas ses craintes :

— Serait-ce le fils de Liam et Lili qui réapparait enfin ? Après tout ce temps, je le pensais mort !

Le sourire de Rasmus s'agrandit et il se tourna vers Bilbo, figé, pour répondre d'une voix suave :

— Cela ne fait aucune doute… Mais le mieux, c'est celui qui se fait passer pour son frère : Un jeune blond dont le profil ne nous est pas inconnu non plus… Mais peut-être que je divague, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait étrange que les deux derniers descendants de Durin VII, seigneur d'Erebor, d'Ered Mithrin et de la Moria se retrouvent aux pieds des portes d'Erebor à peine quelques jours après la trahison de notre petit linguiste préféré…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et le silence blanc de Vidalinn fut suffisant pour confirmer ce que Bilbo savait déjà : il était profondément dans la merde. Et le souffle sans appel de Rasmus lui donna soudain envie de pleurer :

— Sort d'ici, Vidalinn. Le sort de ce hobbit ne te concerne plus.

Il le vit hésiter, un bref instant, mais le blond n'insista pas et, rapidement, il se tourna vers le plus petit pour prendre son visage en coupe et parler avec urgence :

— Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas, Bilbo ? Tout redeviendrait comme avant…

Vidalinn semblait sincère et le hobbit déglutit, franchement tenté par l'idée de livrer tout ce qu'il savait et s'échapper de cette promesse de cauchemar imminente, mais, alors qu'il se perdait dans les yeux bleus qui le sondaient, il revit ceux, plus poignants, de Thorin et il ne parvint pas à se décider à dire le moindre mot, exaspérant Azog qui eut un rire narquois :

— Mon pauvre Vidalinn… Les rumeurs sont donc vraies… Entre toi et Thorin, ton hobbit a fait son choix… Et il l'assume… Il est temps que tu te trouves un autre jouet… Un qui ne se détournerait pas de toi pour un nain…

Le regard du blond se fit tranchant, intimidant Bilbo qui n'eut même pas le reflexe de réfuter. Après tout, Vidalinn décelait immédiatement ses mensonges… Tout comme il lu l'affirmation dans son silence, et un éclat indéchiffrable passa dans ses yeux heurtés alors qu'il se détournait lourdement.

— Je vois… S'il en est ainsi…

Sous un sourire supérieur d'Azog, il tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui Bilbo, qui tâcha de rester brave, malgré l'effroi qui lui vrillait les tripes à l'idée de se retrouver seul face aux deux agents, sans parler de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à trahir ainsi Vidalinn, surtout lorsque celui-ci se montrait si déterminé à le défendre.

Mais, à peine avait-il fait un pas que le blond porta vivement sa main à son arme et, dans un tournoiement mortel, il fit face à Azog, tirant une seule balle.

— Sache, pourriture, que Bilbo n'est pas un jouet ! Pour personne !

L'orc, qui avait dégainé au moment où il avait sentit la menace, poussa un feulement de douleur lorsque sa main fut transpercée par le tir, et il n'eut que le temps de lever les yeux pour voir Vidalinn mettre Rasmus en joue.

— A genoux, tous les deux !

Pris par surprise et menacés par l'un des meilleurs combattants de la GITM, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'agenouiller au sol en fusillant le descendant elfique des yeux. Celui-ci fit un discret signe à Bilbo et le hobbit, après une brève hésitation, s'approcha des deux A.S. pour leur prendre leur armes, tandis que Rasmus sifflait dangereusement :

— C'est une décision que tu regretteras amèrement, Vidalinn…  
— Je regrette déjà de ne pas avoir fait ça plus tôt…

Bilbo revint vers lui pour lui donner l'un des deux pistolets, gardant l'autre dans la main alors qu'il suivit Vidalinn qui se dirigea à reculons vers la sortie.

— Passez cette porte, et aucun de vous ne verra le soleil se coucher se soir.

La menace sifflée par Rasmus fit apparaître un sourire provoquant sur les fines lèvres de Vidalinn qui fit sortir Bilbo devant lui afin de verrouiller la porte, enfermant les deux A.S à l'intérieur. Ils se hâtèrent ensuite hors des locaux, dirigés par le soldat qui connaissait par cœur les horaires et passages de ronde des agents de sécurité. Toutefois, il ne se passa pas dix minutes avant que les alarmes retentissent et le blond poussa un juron en pressant le pas.  
Ils empruntèrent les anciennes galeries qui couraient sous la ville, et, tout en marchant rapidement, Vidalinn pianotait sur son Smartphone, s'assurant de brouiller les agents de la GITM en envoyant différents codes rouges sur le réseau, désactivant les alarmes et le système de sécurité, dont il avait la charge, jetant les agents dans la confusion la plus totale.

Ils sortirent dans la ville peu de temps après et Bilbo se laissa guider par le plus grand qui posa sa veste sur ses épaules pour cacher le sang qui le couvrait, avant de rejoindre les rues piétonnes pour se mêler dans la foule, abondante en cette chaude après-midi.

La ville n'était pas très grande, mais elle pullulait de recoins cachés et d'innombrables voies de passage pour sortir du cœur de la cité, pour qui voulait disparaître sans mal. Bilbo et Vidalinn, à l'instar de beaucoup d'amants de Fondcombe, connaissaient beaucoup de cachettes et, naturellement, ils se faufilèrent dans les sous-sols non ouverts au public, mais qu'ils avaient déjà fréquenté assidument pour des raisons peu avouables.  
Ils arrivèrent dans une petite caverne naturelle dans laquelle paressait un affluent du Bruinen, le fleuve emblématique de Fondcombe, et Vidalinn s'arrêta, avant de pousser un juron sec, face à la rivière et le dos tourné à Bilbo, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Ce que venait de faire Vidalinn pour lui… Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir douté de lui d'après les mots acerbes de Thorin, tout comme il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment, ni pourquoi, son cœur, qui avait brulé si ardemment à la moindre évocation de son petit-ami avant qu'il ne rencontre ce satané nain, restait aujourd'hui totalement indifférent, malgré ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Vidalinn n'avait jamais été un grand romantique, ni même le genre de personne à s'accrocher à la valeur des mots ou bien des actes, ce qui avait, de nombreuses fois, amené Bilbo à douter de son amour et, pourtant, au vu de l'attitude qu'il avait envers lui depuis qu'Azog l'avait récupéré, les choix qu'il venait de faire, le doute n'avait absolument plus sa place.  
Le seul problème, c'était que la première chose à laquelle pensa le hobbit maintenant qu'il était à peu près assuré de s'en sortir la vie sauve, était la meilleure manière de retrouver son foutu ennemi qui l'avait plongé dans la merde jusqu'au cou, et le prévenir des plans d'Azog.

Mais il reprocha immédiatement à ses pensées de voler vers Thorin alors que celui qui était censé être l'amour de sa vie était, enfin, à ses côtés, et qu'il venait de tourner le dos à la GITM, pour lui.  
Avec un sourire tendre, il s'approcha du plus grand, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses flancs, les laissant ensuite glisser sur l'abdomen pour enlacer le blond tandis qu'il se pressait contre son dos en inspirant son odeur. Elle n'était pas la même que celle de Thorin. Plus fruitée, plus douce… sauvage elle aussi, mais dans une autre mesure. Une nouvelle fois, il se reprit, refusant de penser à Thorin maintenant, encore moins pour le comparer à Vidalinn, surtout que celui-ci se retourna pour l'enlacer à son tour en parlant gravement :

— Ca s'est fait doucement et de manière insidieuse, mais la GITM est devenue ce contre quoi j'avais juré de me battre… Nous allons nous rendre aux Havres Gris…  
— Les havres Gris ? Pour quoi faire ?  
— Retrouver Salia et… convaincre quelques uns de ses… _amis_ , à me rendre un petit service…

Bilbo fronça les sourcils en s'écartant du plus grand, un pli de contrariété ourlant le coin de ses lèvres :

— Salia, ton ex ?  
— C'est quoi le problème ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire une crise de jalousie maintenant ? Surtout pas après ce que tu as… Bref.

Vidalinn s'approcha pour lui caresser gentiment la joue, et Bilbo détourna le regard sombrement :

— Ce n'est pas ton ex, le problème… Je ne veux pas aller aux Havres Gris…  
— Bilbo… Tu seras en sécurité là-bas… C'est l'un des seuls endroits où la GITM n'est pas libre de droit…  
— Ils savent où est Kili…  
— Pardon ?

Bilbo avait parlé trop doucement pour que Vidalinn l'entende distinctement, mais le hobbit prit une respiration déterminée avant de lever les yeux pour accrocher le regard du blond :

— Je dois prévenir Thorin ! Je ne laisserai pas la GITM s'emparer de Kili pour me remplacer !

Vidalinn haussa un sourcil effaré et il retira subitement ses doigts qui caressaient la joue de Bilbo, comme si la peau l'avait brulé :

— Tu te préoccupes des nains ? Tu ne penses pas en avoir déjà assez fait pour eux ? Ils ne valent pas mieux que la GITM !  
— Ils ne sont pas mes ennemis !  
— Quoi alors, tes amis ?

Vidalinn avait craché ses mots d'un ton acerbe et Bilbo garda son aplomb :

— Oui. Du moins, quelques uns d'entre eux. Dont Kili.  
— Le fils de Liam et Lily ? Il est donc bien avec Thorin…  
— Il l'a reconnu comme son fils il y a une quarantaine d'années…

Le soldat poussa une exclamation de dédain et il se détourna en parlant d'un ton implacable :

— Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour eux de toute manière. Rasmus a fait déployer ses hommes dans les Gadolah, Thorin est attendu à la porte, s'il y met un pied, il est mort et ses fils seront capturés pour régler les problèmes d'héritages...  
— Je dois le prévenir !

Effaré, Bilbo sentit une chape de plomb lui compresser la poitrine à cette idée et Vidalinn lui envoya un regard tranchant et courroucé.  
La même urgence, le même déni face à l'idée de la mort de Thorin, qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter, qui l'avaient poussé à intervenir face à un tir de sniper se souleva en lui et il brava le blond, une nouvelle fois. Toutefois, celui-ci, excédé, plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir son SmartPhone qu'il tendit au plus jeune :

— Je t'en pris. Contacte-le, qu'on en finisse. Profites-en pour lui dire adieu une bonne fois pour toute.

D'une main incertaine, le hobbit s'empara du téléphone pour se rendre dans la messagerie. Il avait déjà envoyé beaucoup de dossiers par mail à Thorin et connaissait donc son adresse internet, mais il eut une hésitation qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du blond et l'elfe grinça des dents :

— Bilbo. Tu envoies ton message et on part, tous les deux, pour les Havres Gris.  
— Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller aux Havres Gris !  
— Où d'autre ? Nous sommes maintenant pourchassés par une organisation dont le réseau s'étend sur toute la Terre du Milieu. Tu ne seras en sécurité que près de moi.  
— Ou Thorin…

Le regard du blond étincela face au murmure spontané et, soudainement, Bilbo fut empoigné à la gorge par une main furieuse et cloué par le regard implacable de Vidalinn qui assena :

— Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom devant moi !  
— Sinon quoi ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et Bilbo garda son aplomb, comprenant, alors qu'il sondait les yeux dangereux du blond, que Thorin avait, définitivement, gommé l'attrait qu'il avait eut pour le descendant elfique. C'était rageant, mais c'était un fait : le hobbit voulait retourner auprès du nain, pas seulement pour le prévenir du danger qu'il courait, et ce malgré l'amère déception qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait compris que ses sentiments ne lui était pas sincèrement retournés.  
Vidalinn sembla lire dans son regard et il plissa la lèvre avec amertume, sa main sur la gorge de Bilbo se contracta, une brève seconde, puis elle le lâcha.

— Alors c'est vrai… La seule chose qu'il y a entre toi et moi, maintenant, c'est ce foutu nain ?

Bilbo déglutit, ses yeux implorants fixés sur Vidalinn qui lui tourna le dos, et il voulu le contredire, mais il baissa le visage en marmonnant doucement :

— Je suis désolé…  
— Et moi donc…

Le grondement était extrêmement intimidant et Bilbo en fit un pas en arrière, incapable de se défendre davantage. Il sentait, en lui, poindre une étrange colère, contre le nain, à cause de qui quelque chose avait irrémédiablement été cassée dans sa relation avec Vidalinn, maintenant marquée de trahisons. Entre le hobbit qui en regardait un autre et l'elfe qui n'avait pas hésité à lui tirer dessus, espérer que les choses redeviennent comme avant relevait de l'utopie. C'était fini, et, même sans l'accepter encore réellement, ils le sentaient tous les deux, ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quelle manière serait posé le point final.

Un silence inconfortable s'étira puis Vidalinn, toujours face à la rivière, soupira lourdement avant d'asséner d'un ton sans appel :

— Ne vas pas imaginer que ce que je viens de faire a été fait au nom de notre amour, Bilbo. Même si, bien entendu, il n'était pas pensable que je laisse mon compagnon, du moins, celui qui l'a été pendant de longues années, se faire torturer sans intervenir… Tu as simplement été l'élément déclencheur.

Et voilà. Bilbo ne pouvait pas vraiment se montrer surpris d'apprendre que l'elfe parlait maintenant d'eux au passé, mais les faits étaient là : Il était en train de se faire plaquer, ni plus ni moins. Il chercha ses mots pour une réponse pas trop pitoyable, hésitant entre s'excuser encore une fois ou bien chercher à rattraper les meubles et supplier Vidalinn de ne pas se détourner de lui, car, après tout sa raison lui disait que la vie avec lui serait plus facile qu'avec Thorin, mais le blond tiqua, avant de se retourner pour lui faire face en le regardant dans les yeux, le laissant sans voix.  
Pour la première fois, le blond lui livra son âme, sans se cacher derrière sa dureté et cette colère enfouie qui avait toujours tourbillonnée en lui. Une âme torturée et amputée, qui laissa Bilbo bouche bée.

— Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, Bilbo…

Il se contenta de tressaillir, comprenant que le blond avait l'intention de lui apprendre quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, et il resta muet, curieux :

— Cela fait quelques dizaines d'année que j'ai cessé de travailler pour la GITM. Du moins… Pas officiellement… Je me suis associé avec un homme, s'il l'on peut le nommer ainsi… Son véritable nom est Mithrandir, mais tu le connais aussi, Bilbo. Sous le nom de Gandalf.

Effectivement, ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais il renvoyait à un personnage plutôt excentrique qui tirait des feux d'artifices à Hobbitebourg lorsqu'il était encore enfant, c'est pourquoi il fronça les sourcils en tentant de comprendre ce que ce clown avait en commun avec l'employeur secret de son petit-ami. Ex petit-ami. Celui-ci compris son trouble et il grimaça :

— Gandalf a plusieurs couvertures, et il a toujours cru en toi… Il sait des choses… Et il est persuadé que tu auras ton rôle à jouer dans les prochains événements… Notamment l'accomplissement de la prophétie.  
— Pardon ?

Sans entendre sa question, Vidalinn eut un sourire nostalgique :

— Tu n'étais pas censé travailler pour la GITM, Bilbo… Gandalf était prêt à tout pour te tenir éloigné de l'organisation lorsqu'elle a commencé à s'intéresser à toi, pour les mêmes raisons que lui… Mais, finalement, il a changé d'avis et m'a demandé de te surveiller et de lui fournir toutes les traductions que tu avais à faire. Car il n'avait pas accès aux documents de la GITM et personne d'autre que toi ou lui ne pouvait traduire ces textes.

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux et il blêmit soudainement, avant de demander d'une voix blanche :

— Tu veux dire que… Si tu es sorti avec moi, c'est simplement sous ordre de-  
— Non. Bien sur que non ! On n'avait pas prévu que je craque pour toi…

Il ne mentait pas, Bilbo put le lire dans son regard et il serra les lèvres en le sondant.

Il ne l'aimait plus, non, il le sentait au fond de lui. Mais il comprenait pourquoi il avait tant été amoureux de lui et il était, au fond, ravi de savoir que Vidalinn n'était pas ce connard froid que Thorin lui avait dépeint. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rôle. Un rôle odieux, une couverture nauséeuse, mais son Vidalinn était bien aussi noble, voire plus, que ce qu'il avait toujours pensé.

— Mais ce boulot me rendait malade, surtout depuis que j'ai à te mentir sur le véritable aspect de mes missions ou bien à propos de ce qu'il advient de nos découvertes et de tes travaux… Et je sais qu'on ne sort pas si facilement de la GITM, j'attendais une occasion pour partir… Surtout que je ne voulais pas que tu pâtisses de ce choix…  
— Vid…  
— Beaucoup de combats nous attendent, tous les deux… que l'on parte chacun de notre côté ou bien que l'on reste unis, la paix ne nous sera pas accessible tant que la GITM sera….

Il soupira et se tourna vers Bilbo pour le considérer d'un regard glacial :

— Ca me fait mal… Mais je n'ai pas envie, en plus de tout ça, de me battre contre Thorin pour une chose qui m'échappe… Si tu le choisies, lui, alors dégage d'ici et ne cherche plus jamais à me contacter. Je te suis reconnaissant pour ces années que nous avons vécu ensembles, mais je ne veux pas de toi si tu soupires auprès d'un autre, encore moins si cet autre est ce connard de nain, qui, au final, m'aura vraiment tout pris. Et que tu sois avec lui n'apaisera pas mon désir de vengeance, au contraire.

Sans voix, Bilbo ne sut que répondre et il se contenta de fixé bêtement Vidalinn, qui récupéra son portable, avant de plonger une main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon pour en sortir deux petites cartes SD, continuant de parler de ce ton polaire :

— Récupérer ta tablette aurait éveiller les soupçons, mais j'ai transféré l'intégralité des données qui y étaient sur cette carte… La deuxième, c'est la tienne, j'ai dupliqué les infos de la Moria pour en garder une copie, ainsi que les différentes traductions de Thorin que tu as enregistrées… A son insu, je suppose…

La glace fondit légèrement lorsqu'ils échangèrent un étrange sourire complice et Bilbo prit les deux cartes qu'il mis soigneusement dans une poche fermée. Il allait parler à son tour, mais Vidalinn lui attrapa soudain l'épaule saine et, violement, le jeta au sol.

Une détonation retentit et, presque immédiatement, une balle siffla au dessus de lui. Le blond sortit ses deux armes et répliqua aussitôt, touchant mortellement l'agent de la GITM qui venait de les débusquer et qui tomba au sol dans un râle d'agonie.

Il échangea ensuite un bref regard avec le hobbit, avant de désigner du menton l'une des galeries naturelles qui menaient hors de la ville :

— Sors d'ici, Bilbo. Retrouve ton nain et puisses-tu lui pourrir la vie correctement… C'est tout ce que je lui souhaite.  
— Que vas-tu faire ?  
— Régler quelques comptes… Pars, maintenant, avant que d'autres arrivent.

Bilbo acquiesça et se dirigea vers le couloir, mais il ne fit quelques pas, avant de faire demi-tour pour enlacer le blond :

— Merci pour tout, Vid…  
— Fais gaffe, je peux toujours changer d'avis et te ramener avec moi, de force s'il le faut, aux Havres Gris…

Ils se séparèrent dans un rire léger et, avant de partir, Bilbo embrassa brièvement les lèvres du blond, puis celui-ci le repoussa et, avec un dernier regard, le hobbit disparu, laissant le soldat qui, sans perdre de temps, se baissa pour poser quelques mines au sol avant de prendre une autre voie, gardant ses deux armes en main et une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

oOo

— Tu ne sais rien d'autre ?  
— Non… je vous jure que je vous ai tout dit !  
— Bien… Dans ce cas…  
— Non ! Pitié, ne-

Mais, sans frémir, Thorin abrégea la vie de l'agent de la GITM qu'il venait de questionner de manière musclée et il se redressa en serrant les poings. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas si terribles, lui qui s'était préparé à entendre dire que Bilbo était enfermé dans les salles de tortures, très difficilement accessibles, il le savait pour avoir eu besoin de longs mois pour en sortir Kili, il apprenait que son hobbit s'était enfui avec l'autre connard de Vidalinn. Ca, c'était la moins bonne nouvelle.  
Mais Thorin était ravi d'apprendre que l'historien n'avait pas encore connu un sort innommable et il ne tenait maintenant qu'à lui de retrouver Bilbo et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout a gagner à se détourner de Vidalinn pour lui. La seule chose qui lui convenait, en ce moment, était de savoir que le blond, étant l'un des meilleurs agents de la GITM, était à même de protéger le hobbit, tant que Bilbo était à ses côtés, il était en sécurité.

Pour s'être de nombreuse fois infiltré dans la GITM, Thorin connaissait parfaitement Fondcombe, du moins, ses recoins les plus secrets et, sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers la sortie des galeries que lui avait désignées l'agent en assurant que les derniers rapports affirmaient que les deux fuyards s'y étaient engouffrés. Ces grottes naturelles connaissaient plusieurs sorties, mais Thorin estimait que lui et Vidalinn, étant de la même trempe, jouaient de la même manière et il se doutait que le soldat prendrait l'option de sortir en centre-ville, actuellement bondé de touristes et d'étudiants qui fêtaient la fin d'année, le meilleur endroit pour disparaître.  
Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre la cascade qui masquait l'ouverture et, sans surprise, de nombreux agents de la GITM s'y trouvaient embusqués, attendant, eux aussi, que les traîtres sortent.

Il eut un sourire indulgent, car, en tant que principal ennemi de Vidalinn, il savait qu'il en fallait bien plus pour menacer ce résidu elfique, et il n'avait aucun doute que le blond n'aurait aucun problème pour se débarrasser de ses anciens collègues, toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir et, avec tendresse, il sortit son arme.

Pris par surprise, les agents n'eurent même pas le temps de s'organiser pour se défendre face à Thorin, seulement de se mettre à couvert à l'intérieur des galeries avant de répliquer chaotiquement. Toutefois, faisant face au nain, ils tournèrent le dos à Vidalinn qui arrivait lui aussi et, en moins de cinq minutes, la quinzaine d'agent ne fut plus qu'un amas de corps chauds gisant au sol, aux pieds du soldat blond et du guerrier nain qui se firent face et se mirent en joue sans sommation.  
Le temps sembla se figer, puis, d'un même geste, se jaugeant toujours du regard, ils baissèrent leur arme simultanément et Vidalinn, après une franche hésitation, parla froidement :

— Si c'est Bilbo que tu cherches, il est parti vers les montagnes.

Thorin le sonda avec méfiance tout en rétorquant sur le même ton :

— Vous vous êtes séparés ?  
— Nos… Objectifs différaient…

Thorin le fixa durement, soudain inquiet à l'idée de savoir Bilbo seul face à leur ennemis, mais le blond soupira avant de se mettre à marcher pour s'éloigner :

— J'ai fait en sorte que la GITM me suive, moi, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre du temps ici. Mais tu peux rester si tu veux, ils vont bientôt arriver.

Il avait parlé d'un ton narquois et, sans attendre la réponse de Thorin, il se volatilisa. Le nain jugea bon d'en faire de même et, conscient que les agents de l'organisation étaient en effervescence, il préféra rester discret. Il savait où se trouvait la sortie dans les montagnes et il estimait que la meilleure chose qu'il avait à faire était de retourner auprès du X-16, posé discrètement à l'extérieur de la ville, gardé par Nori qui le pilotait, pour récupérer Bilbo et partir rapidement.

* * *

oOo  
 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

Juste pour dire, vis à vis du triangle avec Bilbo, Vidalinn et Thorin :  
A la toute base, avant que je ne modifie complètement l'histoire, Vidalinn était le grand méchant et il n'était pas encore question d'ajouter Azog. Et il était censé être une vraie pourriture qui cache bien son jeu.  
Ce qui, du coup, facilitait beaucoup les choses pour Thorin vu que Bilbo lui tombait littéralement dans les bras pour échapper à la folie de son ex que, sans surprise, il quitte sans une once d'hésitation.  
Mais je me suis dit que, du coup, ça sonnait un peu creux pour la romance et je tenais vraiment à ce que Bilbo prenne Thorin par choix et non par dépit, parce qu'il préfère le nain et non parce qu'il se rend compte que son ex est un connard.(J'avoue que Thorin n'a pas fait grand chose (encore) pour le séduire, mais, parfois, on ne choisit pas qui on aime, ni pourquoi).

Pour les news : Je n'ai pas été opérée, mais j'ai été rapatriée, donc je suis en France pour une semaine et ça va déjà mieux !

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je voulais publiée plus tôt, mais avec tout ça, plus un problème de connexions, ce n'était pas possible.**


	16. Chapter 16

Lorsque Bilbo sortit des galeries, après quelques heures de marche dans l'obscurité, un haut le cœur puissant le prit violement, d'abord à cause de l'odeur du sang chaud, puis à la vue des corps sans vie des agents de la GITM qui reposaient au sol, leur visage figé par la surprise. Toutefois, il n'eut même pas le temps d'analyser ou de comprendre qu'une main ferme se posa sur sa bouche pour couvrir son hurlement d'effroi tandis qu'un bras le ceintura par derrière. Il eut le reflexe de se débattre, mais la voix chaude de celui pour qui il avait tourné le dos à Vidalinn souffla à son oreille :

— Shhh… D'autres arrivent, nous devons rester discrets.

Thorin le fit reculer avant de le lâcher avec prudence et Bilbo, soudain plus calme, du moins, en apparence, se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un petit sentier qui grimpait le long du flanc de la montagne puis, suivant le plus grand, il ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter :

— Pourquoi es-tu-  
— Pour la même raison qui t'a poussé à te séparer de Vidalinn… Certainement.

Ce n'était pas une déclaration, mais, de la part de Thorin, c'était déjà pas mal. Le hobbit déglutit, ressentant une chaleur particulière s'étendre dans son corps, et il continua de marcher en silence derrière le nain qui rejoignit une plate-forme naturelle sur laquelle était posé le X-16, prêt à décoller.  
Bilbo ne se fit pas prier pour pénétrer dans l'engin que Nori activa immédiatement afin de quitter, une bonne fois pour toute, l'Eriador, où il n'avait plus aucune attache.

Thorin passa le temps du décollage dans la cabine, avec Nori, à lui donner les indications de vol, ce qui permit à Bilbo de faire, enfin, le point sur sa situation.

De une, il avait été vendu. Par ses parents. Plutôt, par ceux qu'il avait appelé ainsi toute sa vie. Il avait aussi appris, à l'occasion, qu'il était censé être le destinataire d'un héritage plutôt conséquent. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas y prétendre. Parce qu'il était mort. Du moins, légalement parlant. Et ses chers parents allaient certainement pousser le vice jusqu'à faire une cérémonie en sa mémoire. Connards.  
De deux, il n'était plus un agent de la GITM, mais un ennemi. Pour de bon. Plus de possibilité de revenir en arrière, de parlementer ou demander merci. Si ils le retrouvaient, soit ils l'abattaient sur le champ, soit ils le forçaient à collaborer. Aucun des deux ne lui convenait.  
De trois. Vidalinn et lui, c'était fini. Parce que Thorin est un connard. Parce que Bilbo n'avait pas réussi à apprécier ses retrouvailles avec Vidalinn sans penser à Thorin, ce qui n'avait pas plu au blond. Et parce qu'il avait clairement exprimé sa volonté de retrouver le nain, plutôt que suivre celui qui était censé être son petit-ami. Ce que ce dernier n'avait pas plus apprécié.  
Et, dernier point, pas des plus négligeables : il était de retour à la case départ, avec Thorin. Pourquoi et comment, c'était la grande question, mais il se trouvait dans son avion, le dernier endroit où il aurait pensé être une heure plus tôt, en route pour il ne savait où, mais il était conscient que le plus urgent serait de prévenir les nains des projets de la GITM.

Il ne savait pas non plus s'il était ravi ou non de se retrouver avec Thorin. Après tout, vu sur quoi ils s'étaient quittés, Bilbo ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser maintenant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait traité de connard avant de le frapper à poing fermé juste après avoir échangé avec lui un moment particulièrement chaud.  
Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Thorin l'avait séduit pour lui soutirer les informations qui concernaient la Moria… Informations qu'il pouvait partager sans crainte, dorénavant.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois détourné de Vidalinn…

Bilbo sursauta lorsque, une fois le vol stabilisé, Thorin apparu dans le salon sobre, mais confortable, de l'X-16, agencé de manière à permettre à une quinzaine de passagers de profiter de longs vols sans courbatures. Le hobbit se redressa tandis que le brun s'installait dans le siège en face de lui avec un léger sourire ravi au coin des lèvres, intrigant Bilbo qui joua la carte de la naïveté :

— Que sais-tu de ma séparation avec Vidalinn ?

Le sourire de Thorin devint narquois lorsqu'il repensa au regard bafoué que son ennemi avait eu en lui disant que Bilbo n'était pas avec lui, et il décida de parler franchement :

— Qu'elle m'est due …  
— En partie seulement…

Nerveusement, Bilbo avait détourné le regard et Thorin eut une moue distraite. Il lui était difficile de dire ce qu'il ressentait exactement vis à vis de ça, outre un profond sentiment de félicité. Mais il essayait d'être lucide et de ne pas s'autoriser trop vite à croire en ce qu'il avait aisément déduit, et il expliqua d'un ton qui se voulait neutre :

— Cela reste surprenant… Surtout s'il s'avère que Vidalinn n'est finalement pas l'un de ces enfoirés avides de sang de la GITM et qu'il pourrait bien être un héro… Le genre de mec dont on ne voudrait pas se séparer… Et pourtant, tu l'as fait…

Il leva les yeux pour étudier franchement ceux de Bilbo, et ce dernier tiqua en assenant à son tour, évitant le sujet :

— Tout comme toi tu viens de traverser la Terre du Milieu pour me récupérer…

Thorin lui envoya un regard indéchiffrable, avant que ses yeux ne glissent sur la chemise du plus petit, dont l'épaule raidie était souillée d'un sang maintenant brun qui avait aussi imbibé la manche et le torse. Il soupira et, distraitement, il tendit la main pour attraper le vêtement au col. Bilbo se laissa attirer vers le nain qui ouvrit les premier boutons afin de dégager la blessure en constatant simplement, éludant, à son tour, le sujet :

— J'avais peur que tu ne leur apprennes des choses compromettantes…

Ne parvenant pas à déterminer si le nain était sincère, si l'unique raison qui l'avait poussé à venir le chercher était pour protéger ses arrières et non, comme il l'espérait, pour une raison qui le concernait personnellement, le plus petit ne souleva pas et il se contenta de remarquer de quelle manière le regard du brun se voila en étudiant sa plaie qui avait été saccagée. Avec douceur, ses doigts effleurèrent la blessure pour en déterminer la gravité, avant de glisser le long du bras qu'il caressèrent distraitement, mais, encore une fois, Thorin brida ses propres sentiments pour se cacher derrière son statut de chef concerné par la sécurité de son groupe et il immobilisa sa main en retenant son souffle, inquiet :

— Que leur as-tu dit ?  
— Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de m'interroger… Ce qu'ils savent, ils ne l'ont pas appris de moi…

Thorin entendit l'inquiétude et l'urgence qui étouffait la voix de Bilbo et il planta à nouveau son regard curieux dans le sien, pressant inconsciemment le bras qu'il tenait.

— Ce qu'ils savent ?  
— La localisation d'Erebor et… Des agents ont été envoyés là-bas… Ils ont repéré et identifié Fili et Kili… D'après Vid, ils veulent te tuer et capturer tes fils pour un certain problème d'héritage… Un piège vous est tendu à la porte…

Le visage du brun blêmit et il se redressa soudainement :

— La GITM est dans les Gadolah ? Qui ? Stirnir ?

Bilbo acquiesça avec un regard désolé et Thorin ne perdit pas de temps avant de se lever pour rejoindre Nori et lui demander de changer de cap afin de rejoindre les Gadolah, le plus vite possible, amenant Bilbo à lever les yeux aux ciel d'un air blasé. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de la décision du roi, qui se jetait sciemment dans la gueule du loup, dans la mesure où n'importe qui se serait contenté d'éviter scrupuleusement les Gadolah dans ces conditions. Mais Thorin n'était pas n'importe qui. Et ses fils étaient en danger, réveillant un instinct qui tenait plus de la louve enragée qu'autre chose, et qui l'enrobait d'une aura plutôt sexy, d'un point de vue de hobbit encore un peu étourdi par les événements.

Le roi attrapa ensuite son portable et tenta de joindre Fili, mais, par souci d'économie de batterie, le blond avait coupé son téléphone. Il lui laissa un long message vocal pour lui expliquer la situation et le prévenir de son arrivée, puis il rejoignit Bilbo qui lorgnait sur sa blessure en grimaçant. Depuis qu'Azog l'avait charcutée à main nue, il ressentait une douleur poignante et latente qui pulsait de son épaule et se répandait dans tout son corps.  
Il se contracta légèrement lorsque les doigts de Thorin revinrent sur lui pour l'ausculter plus attentivement, mais il ne se déroba pas et resta immobile. Le plus grand attrapa une trousse de soin pour appliquer une dose généreuse d'une puissante pommade cicatrisante et anesthésiante qui calma la douleur, avant d'apposer un pansement doux sur chacune des plaies causées par la balle qui lui avait traversée l'épaule.

— On va en avoir pour plus de six heures de vol jusqu'aux Gadolah… Tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer un peu…  
— Qu'auras-tu l'intention de faire une fois là-bas ?  
— Aviser la situation pour commencer… Fili m'a appris qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge auprès d'une cinquantaine de nains guerriers très bien armés, je ne pense pas que les soldats de la GITM oseront ouvrir un conflit ouvert dans ces montagnes, ils ne seront absolument pas à leur avantage.  
— Tu… Tu comptes te battre contre eux ?  
— Je ne fuirai pas le combat s'il se présente.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, mais, rapidement, Bilbo détourna le regard, inquiet :

— Ils sont déterminés et ne-

Il fut coupé par les doigts de Thorin qui se posèrent sur son menton pour l'inviter à croiser à nouveau son regard et, une nouvelle fois, il plongea dans les orbes grises qui lui faisaient tourner la tête alors que la voix divinement grave résonna jusque dans ses entrailles :

— Cela fait plus d'un siècle que je me bats contre la GITM, Bilbo. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que je la connais mieux que toi… Je sais comment elle fonctionne, je connais ses objectifs et je sais de quoi elle est capable… Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'ils s'en prennent encore à mes fils… Et puis Erebor est notre héritage, je ne les laisserai pas s'en emparer… tout comme… La Moria est l'héritage de Kili…

Voilà, le sujet fâcheux rappliquait aussi sec et Bilbo se contenta de déglutir tandis que le regard gris se fit plus exigeant. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de refuser de partager tout ce qu'il savait à Thorin, du moins, sur le papier. Toutefois, un nouveau sentiment de déception amère fluctua en lui, à l'idée que Thorin ne l'ait, finalement, récupéré que pour lui soutirer toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Son visage dû se fermer car le nain sembla lire en lui et la caresse sur sa peau se fit plus douce :

— Bilbo… Je n'ai pas cherché à te séduire pour obtenir quoique ce soit de toi… Mais tu dois me comprendre : La GITM s'accapare de choses qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Kili, mon fils, est le seul encore en vie à pouvoir revendiquer la Moria. Tout comme Fili et moi-même sommes les héritiers d'Erebor et d'Ered Mithrin… Personne ne nous dérobera notre héritage…  
— Pourquoi ?

Son regard clair planté dans celui de Thorin, Bilbo put apercevoir l'éclat interloqué que souleva sa question, déstabilisant le nain qui ne comprit pas sa pensée, si bien qu'il s'expliqua en parlant franchement, sans détourner ses yeux :

— Pourquoi m'as-tu séduit, si ce n'est pour mieux m'utiliser ?

La voix était sourde et Thorin haussa un sourcil, lisant toutes les émotions vives qui tournoyaient dans les orbes qui le sondaient. Ses doigts reprirent leurs caresses sur la joue de Bilbo qui ne bougeait pas, ayant même oublié de respirer, accroché à ses yeux en attendant sa réponse :

— Je ne me rappelle pas… Avoir délibérément tenté de m'emparer de ça…

Sa main quitta le visage pour se poser à plat sur la poitrine, sa paume appuyée sur le torse sentit sans mal les battements irréguliers du cœur qu'il avait dérobé et Bilbo garda son aplomb en énumérant d'un ton bas :

— Tu m'as invité à te suivre… Tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer… Tu as _cette_ manière de me regarder et… Tu m'as embrassé…

Il déglutit, son rythme cardiaque s'affola plus encore lorsque le nain eut un sourire séduit et qu'il ferma ses doigts sur le tissu de sa chemise tout en se penchant sur lui pour susurrer contre ses lèvres :

— Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas le seul à être séduit…

Grisé, le hobbit ouvrit ses lèvres, les yeux clos, offert et tenté, mais Thorin n'alla pas plus loin, il se contenta de souffler avec un sourire amusé :

—Toutefois, j'ai un souvenir plutôt cuisant du baiser que je t'ai pris… Du moins… de ce qui a suivi…  
— Tu l'avais cherché… Tu as cru que le seul intérêt que j'avais est ce savoir que tu te désespères de posséder…

Le plus vieux eut un sourire distrait, puis sa prise sur le vêtement se fit plus ferme afin d'attirer plus encore l'historien à lui et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une fois avant qu'il ne susurre d'un ton trop bas :

— Ce fut une erreur… Et il y a maintenant autre chose que je me désespère de posséder…

Ce fut au tour de Bilbo de sourire, puis, les yeux clos, l'historien retint sa respiration pour se pencher sur le nain, dont il caressa à peine les lèvres des siennes. Toutefois, il prit sa décision et se sépara avant de vraiment embrasser sa bouche, lui arrachant un soupir frustré qui se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque le hobbit souffla dans un murmure :

— Sous le Caradras… Il y a une porte secrète que personne n'a jamais réussi à ouvrir… Le symbole de Durin y est gravé dans une écriture d'argent que seule la lumière de la Lune peut révéler…  
— Sur quoi donne cette porte ?

La voix grave lui arracha un frisson, les lèvres de Thorin étaient toujours très proches des siennes et il se sentait aimanté par ce nain qui bouleversait sa vie. Il déglutit avant de continuer d'un ton bas :

— C'est l'entrée principale de la Moria… Les agents de la GITM y ont pénétré par l'Est, en forant au hasard, ils sont dans les salles supérieures, mais un éboulement les empêche de rejoindre les sanctuaires et les autres salles plus anciennes… Ils ne se doutent même pas de leur existence… Ils se contentent de stagner dans la partie qui a été occupée après la reconquête de la Moria au quatrième âge, la nouvelle ville. L'ancienne, bien plus profonde, dort encore… Tous ses trésors avec elle… Et je suis le seul à connaître l'existence de cette porte, elle est simplement évoquée en Khudzul sur une vieille stèle qu'ils ont trouvé là-bas…

Il se tut et s'éloigna sensiblement en ouvrant les yeux pour plonger dans le regard magnétique du nain qui le sondait gravement, un regard que Bilbo aurait pu qualifier de damné, brulant et glaçant à la fois :

— Cette porte… Tu saurais la retrouver et l'ouvrir ?

Ce fut un sourire assuré qui lui répondit, sourire qui fit fondre le grand nain qui vint caresser du bout des doigts le coin des lèvres de l'historien avec une moue séduite :

— Si tu nous aide dans cette entreprise, Bilbo, le peuple des nains t'en sera à jamais redevable…  
— Si je le fais, ce ne sera pas pour le peuple des nains…  
— Je m'en doute, mais le résultat sera le même.

La voix était toujours divinement basse, mais le hobbit décela une nouvelle dureté qui l'intimida et, après une dernière caresse timidement volée au torse du nain, il se sépara de lui et se leva pour attraper sa tablette qu'il activa en parlant d'un ton qui se voulait distrait :

— Que comptes-tu faire d'une telle information ?  
— Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

La question était un test, Bilbo sentit que le nain avait, de toute manière, déjà pris sa décision et ne reviendrait pas dessus. Toutefois, il haussa les épaules pour répondre franchement :

— La GITM ne vous laissera pas approcher… Elle usera de tous ses moyens pour te neutraliser…  
— Alors je jouerai le même jeu qu'elle. Et elle apprendra qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les nains.  
— Si tu vas dans ce sens, alors rien ne te sauvera d'une confrontation armée…  
— Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, mais le téléphone de Thorin sonna à ce moment et, constatant qu'il s'agissait de Fili, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour répondre en se levant.

Conscient que la conversation risquait de durer un moment, Bilbo s'éloigna et s'allongea dans l'un des canapés confortables, laissant en évidence sur la table sa tablette allumée sur l'intégralité du dossier qui concernait la Moria, puis, il ferma enfin ses paupières lourdes et plongea rapidement dans un sommeil bienvenu, lui qui n'avait pas eu de véritable repos depuis qu'il avait quitté la Villa de Thorin.

oOo

— La situation est extrêmement critique ! La totalité de notre système de sécurité est gérée par Vidalinn, il possède tous les codes et il vient de brouiller l'intégralité des circuits. Réinitialiser le tout nous demandera des mois, mais créer un nouveau système de sécurité serait plus long encore… Il a neutralisé une vingtaine de soldats dans sa fuite et une trentaine d'agents qui travaillaient pour lui ont déserté dans son sillage, d'autres continuent de disparaître pour le rejoindre. Sans parler de la perte de Bilbo, la seule personne capable de déchiffrer toutes les données de la Moria qui nous parviennent… Mais le pire, c'est la situation à Minas Tirith… Le sorcier est en train de monter les hommes contre nous, le Gondor vient de commencer plusieurs procédures contre nos bases qui sont implantées sur son territoire...

Les poings crispés à s'en blanchir les phalanges, Rasmus grinçait des dents, le dos tourné aux agents qui lui rapportaient nerveusement la situation. Après une brève hésitation, il se tourna vers Azog, dont la mâchoire avait pris une terrifiante couleur violâtre depuis que Vidalinn lui avait donné un coup, sa main bandée et inutilisable reposait le long de son flanc :

— Tu as carte blanche. Je veux les têtes de Thorin et Vidalinn. Je préfère garder Bilbo vivant, il nous sera plus utile vif que mort, si tu le choppes, ne l'abîme pas avant de me l'envoyer... Je vais demander à Heljar de se rendre à Minas Tirith pour débloquer la situation et Stirnir s'occupe de me ramener les deux derniers descendants de Durin VII. Si les nains veulent la guerre… La GITM répondra.

oOo

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans l'habitation principale des nains rebelles de Dale lorsque Kili, épaulé par Dis et Fili, expliqua clairement la situation au conseil qui gérait la communauté. Les vieux nains les sondèrent d'un regard grave et inquiet, avant que le leader, Khaenïn, ne se pencha vers Kili pour parler avec colère :

— Vous dites que vous avez amené les agents armés de la GITM ici ? Alors que c'est, justement, pour les fuir, que nous vivons pauvrement dans ces montagnes !  
— Ils connaissaient déjà votre localisation… Ils ne nous ont pas suivi, ils nous attendaient car ils savaient que nous viendrions…

Le vieux nain l'étudia avec une attention méfiante et il s'adossa à son fauteuil en jaugeant les deux plus jeunes, parlant maintenant avec retenue :

— Dites-moi, Helgi… Pourquoi la GITM déploierait de tels moyens pour retrouver deux jeunes rebelles sans histoire ? Jusqu'à se poster dans ces montagnes dangereuses et inaccessibles…

Kili échangea un court regard avec Fili, avant de souffler du bout des lèvres :

— Parce que je ne m'appelle pas Helgi, tout comme Braggi porte en réalité un autre nom et n'est pas mon frère… Nous sommes Fili et Kili-

Kili voulut en dire plus, mais les exclamations avaient fusé au moment où il avait révélé leur identité et plusieurs nains commentèrent bruyamment la révélation en les pointant du doigt, les prenant au dépourvu. Mais Khaenïn les fit taire d'un geste, les sondant maintenant avec une curiosité à peine masqué par l'intelligence qui suintait de son vieux regard :

— Vous dites vous appeler Fili et Kili ? Comme la vieille légende Khazad ?

Kili fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre la question, et il ne sut quoi dire. Ce fut Argon, assis avec les plus jeunes du conseil, qui lui répondit avec excitation :

— Les enfants de la prophétie ! Vous portez les mêmes noms que-  
— Que les deux fils de Durin VII, dont ils sont les descendants… Et derniers héritiers.

C'était Dis qui avait répondu dans un Khudzul approximatif, soulevant de nouvelles exclamations de la part des nains du conseil, mais les plus jeunes, dont Argon, lancèrent aux deux frères un regard teinté d'un respect nouveau, les mettant mal à l'aise. Kili, lui, voulut protester en assenant que Fili était le seul à descendre de Durin VII, mais la sœur de Thorin continua en tentant de s'exprimer clairement :

— Et ils sont tous les deux les enfants adoptifs de Thorin, votre roi, qui sera ici dans quelques heures… Mais, ce que vous devez retenir, c'est que, dans ces montagnes, sommeille Erebor, le royaume oublié des nains de Durin, que la GITM convoite. Vous avez le choix entre accepter de nous aider, ou bien continuer de vivre cette vie misérable à vous cacher dans les ruines de cette ville qui avait prospéré à l'ombre de la Montagne de vos aïeuls.

L'annonce jeta un blanc dans l'assemblée et, soudainement, un nouveau brouhaha s'éleva. Kili voulut hausser la voix pour se faire entendre et leur demander s'ils avaient leur soutient dans la lutte contre la GITM, mais Fili lui attrapa le bras pour parler à son oreille :

— Laisse-les discuter, le choix leur appartient. Nous devons nous préparer de notre côté. La GITM est actuellement dans le flou total suite à la trahison de Vidalinn, profitons en pour retourner au mini explorer et nous armer convenablement. Nous devons nous préparer à évacuer rapidement si jamais notre présence n'est pas souhaitée ici.  
— Tu voudrais les laisser seuls face à la GITM ?  
— C'est notre présence qui les met en danger.

Kili fit la moue, mais il accepta de suivre Dis et Fili à l'extérieur, laissant les nains discuter de manière chaotique sur la meilleure chose à faire maintenant.  
Ils vérifièrent leurs armes et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de la ville, décidés à rejoindre rapidement le mini-exploreur et le préparer à être remorqué par l'X-16 si jamais Thorin décidait de ne pas s'attarder dans les Gadolah. Toutefois, ils furent interrompus par Argon, qui les rejoignit en courant :

— Kili ! Attend, je viens avec vous !  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut lui ?

Fili avait sifflé sa question acerbe entre ses dents en voyant le plus jeune arriver, dévorant Kili de ses yeux gorgés d'admiration, et sa mère eut un petit sourire condescendant, traduisant avec malice, même si son fils avait compris les mots du jeune rebelle :

— Il veut venir avec nous… Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Kili ne regarde que toi.

Elle avait murmuré ses derniers mots d'un ton espiègle, mais trop bas pour Fili qui ne fut pas certain de l'avoir entendu et il se tourna vivement vers elle, soudain attentif :

— Qu'as-tu dit ?

Un rire taquin lui répondit et la naine prit la tête avec un sourire amusé, sans pitié pour le blond qui fut contraint de remarquer de quelle manière Argon s'accapara de Kili pour partir dans une conversation en Khudzul. Amer, il rejoignit Dis pour lui demander un compte rendu fidèle sur l'intégralité de la discussion, dont il n'avait pas tout compris, qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec le conseil.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir vu et merci aux reviewers !**

Je poste ce chapitre là un peu en avance, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier le suivant, dans la mesure où je suis censée y annoncer au moins une partie de la prophétie mais que celle-ci est à peine ébauchée. Donc faut que je m'arrange pour que ce soit cohérent avec la suite de la fic et tout.  
Donc voilà.

Des bisous !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	17. Chapter 17

— De quelle prophétie s'agit-il, exactement ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler…

Assis sur le promontoire qui surplombait la ville de Dale, sur lequel le mini-explorer était posé, les quatre nains discutaient pendant une pause bienvenue, après avoir tenu l'ascension sans halte. Dis haussa les épaules en grignotant un fruit et elle répondit vaguement à Kili :

— Elle est vieille et oubliée… Floue et incomplète car fruit de plusieurs traductions et simplement racontée dans les milieux très conservateurs… Du moins, la partie qui concerne les nains…

Elle fit une pause, avant de réciter laborieusement, de tête :

— «Et les Eredîm endormis,  
Reconnaitrons leurs rois,  
Quand les deux derniers enfants de Durïn,  
Abreuveront de sang le Trône d'argent . »  
— Les Eredîm ?  
— Noms donnés aux Royaumes réunifiés sous Durïn VII : Ered-Mithrin, Ered-Luïn, associé aux mines de Khazad-dûm et Erebor.

Kili fronça les sourcils, à l'instar de Fili qui demanda brusquement, avant que le plus jeune ne puisse s'exprimer :

— Et alors, en quoi ça concerne la GITM ? Il n'y a plus rien à piller en Ered-Mithrin, qui est maintenant un repaire d'Orcs. Les Ered-Luïn sont sur le déclin et Erebor est censé n'être qu'une légende…

Le visage sombre, elle fit la moue en répondant avec prudence :

— Parce que cette prophétie parle d'autre chose encore… Ce que nous possédons n'est qu'un fragment, je le crains, qui cache quelque chose dont nous n'avons pas conscience mais qui a été perdu. Du moins… Officiellement… Une chose que la GITM convoite.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard perplexe sans comprendre, et Kili détourna les yeux, nerveux :

— En quoi… Ça me concerne, moi ? Je ne suis pas un enfant de Durïn…  
— Bien sûr que si ! Et pas des moindres !

Dis avait répondu d'un ton interloqué en lâchant son fruit pour se tourner franchement vers Kili, les yeux écarquillés :

— Tu es le fils de Lily !

Il se contenta de la regarder bêtement, apparemment incapable de faire le moindre lien entre le nom de sa génitrice et la lignée de Durïn, amenant Dis à se calmer en marmonnant pour elle même :

— Si Thorïn t'a caché ça, c'est qu'il doit avoir une très bonne raison…  
— De quoi parles-tu ?

Elle sembla hésiter à répondre, et ce fut la voix chaude d'Argon, qui, ayant entendu le nom de la naine, s'immisça dans la conversation sans s'occuper du soupir de Fili :

— Lily était la descendante de Kili Ier, fils de Durïn VII, régent de la Moria. Elle a vécu en tant que rebelle à Dale plusieurs années, les ainés la connaissaient bien.  
— Tu m'avais dis que tu ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait quand on a retrouvé sa trace dans l'ancienne bibliothèque.

Kili avait parlé en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux auquel le jeune nain répondit avec un sourire chaud et malicieux, s'autorisant même un petit clin d'œil :

— J'ai fait mes recherches depuis…

Le nain blond leva les yeux au ciel. Peu attentif, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre l'échange, surtout qu'Argon parlait vraiment très vite, mais la manière dont le jeune guerrier regardait Kili et s'adressait à lui l'écœurait profondément. Toutefois, il remarqua le trouble du brun et il fronça les sourcils :

— Qu'a-t-il dit ?  
— Que Kili porte le nom de son aïeul, le fils cadet de Durin VII, celui qui a hérité de la Moria.

Fili écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers sa mère, pris de court par la révélation et il en resta sans voix, à l'instar de Kili qui resta muet, sous le choc. Les deux frères adoptifs échangèrent un nouveau regard, intense et, soudainement, Kili se leva, blême, avant de s'éloigner d'eux, à la recherche de solitude pour laisser ses pensées décanter suite à la révélation. Argon se jeta sur ses pieds pour le suivre, mais Fili lui attrapa le poignet en parlant d'un ton intimidant :

— Laisse-le, il veut être seul.

Il venait de s'exprimer dans un Khudzul simple, mais clair, soulevant les regards interloqués de Dis et Argon, qui s'immobilisa. Il lança un coup d'œil poignant en direction de Kili, qui s'était assis à l'ombre d'une aile de l'avion, les genoux remontés contre son torse, puis il se tourna vers les deux autres, méfiant :

— Vous nous aviez fait comprendre que vous ne parliez pas notre langue, tous les deux !

Fili ne prit pas la peine de se justifier et Dis, elle, haussa les épaules :

— Je n'avais pas envie de répondre à vos questions. Et puis je suis très limitée en vocabulaire, je ne suis pas bilingue comme Kili.  
— Et ton accent est grotesque.

Il avait répondu franchement en s'asseyant sombrement, non sans un dernier regard en direction de Kili, agaçant la naine qui glissa discrètement à son fils qui, focalisé sur Kili, ne les avait pas écouté :

— Si un jour tu as l'occasion de le pourrir, celui là, attend que je sois là pour regarder.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
— Rien de particulier. Mais je ne l'aime pas.  
— Et moi donc…

Encore une fois, Fili lança un regard du côté de Kili et il dût se retenir de se lever pour le rejoindre. S'il ne regrettait en aucun cas les moments intimes qu'ils avaient partagés lorsqu'ils étaient en couple, leur relation actuelle, froide et distante, le heurtait et il était prêt à donner cher pour retrouver ce lien si solide qu'ils avaient eu lorsqu'ils étaient encore frères. Pas résigné mais malheureux, il poussa un soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu de sa mère :

— Ce n'est pas un hasard si Thorïn vous a adopté tous les deux, tu sais. Vous êtes faits pour vivre ensemble.  
— Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ?  
— Que pouvait-il vous dire ? Vous êtes les derniers descendants de deux lignées brisées et sans héritage… Il a fait le choix de vous élever sans distinction tous les deux, c'est certainement la raison pour laquelle il a préféré taire vos racines mutuelles.  
— Kili en a souffert… Même s'il ne l'a jamais dit.  
— Mieux vaut qu'il souffre pour quelque chose qu'il ignore plutôt qu'il sombre dans la même folie que sa mère, qui était prête à tout pour récupérer son héritage perdu.  
— Folie ?  
— Il s'agit d'une lignée connue pour… Comment dire… Une certaine frénésie passionnée qui a amené bien de ses enfants à la démence. Et à la mort.

Fili plissa la lèvre, sans répondre, car ne se sentant pas vraiment concerné par cette rumeur, dans la mesure où Kili était vraisemblablement épargnée de cette tare. Puis, lorsque Argon fit mine de se lever à nouveau pour rejoindre Kili, il lui attrapa sèchement la ceinture pour le forcer brusquement à s'asseoir, sans un mot ni un regard. Toutefois, son aura était suffisamment menaçante pour que le jeune guerrier juge bon de ne pas tenter encore et il se tint sagement à carreau.  
Dis eut un sourire ravi et elle passa une main affectueuse dans la crinière blonde de son fils, qui ruminait ses pensées et qui se crispa nerveusement sous le touché, mais, sans le sentir, elle fanfaronna joyeusement :

— Je suis vraiment contente et fière de savoir que mon fils a été élevé par Thorïn ! Personne n'aurait été plus adéquat pour vous deux…

Fili se contenta de lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable, sans répondre, gardant une attitude plutôt distante, et elle détourna les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise, reprenant d'un ton éteint :

— J'imagine que… Ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours pour lui… Et pour vous non plus… Vous a-t-il élevé seul ?  
— Kili avait déjà une trentaine d'années quand il l'a recueilli. Pour ma part, oui, il m'a élevé seul, depuis ma naissance.

La réponse était froide. Sans vouloir reprocher ouvertement la moindre chose, Fili ne parvenait pas encore à franchement considérer cette naine comme sa mère. Génitrice, il pouvait, mais l'affection maternelle qu'il avait éprouvée pour le fantôme de celle qu'il nommait « Maman », inconnue que Thorin n'avait pas cherché à enfouir et qu'il avait, en quatre-vingt deux ans, eut le temps d'idéaliser, ne se transposait pas à cette naine dure et sauvage qui se laissait timidement découvrir.

Dis détourna les yeux en jugulant une pointe d'amertume qui jaillit en elle, jalouse de son frère, qui avait eu le privilège de voir son fils grandir et s'épanouir jusqu'à devenir ce noble nain charismatique, dont le regard portait une certaine dureté qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Elle se demanda par quelles épreuves était passée sa progéniture pour posséder une telle lueur éprouvée dans les yeux et elle ne douta pas un instant que la vie de Thorin, déjà chaotique et difficile, ne s'était pas calmée avec l'arrivé du nourrisson, au contraire.

Toutefois, elle eut un léger sourire amusé en imaginant son aîné aux prises avec un bébé, jouant à la fois le rôle de la mère, du père, de l'oncle et, surtout, du tuteur, celui qui permettra à l'enfant de devenir celui qu'il était appelé à être, un prince éduqué et cultivé, sage et réfléchit. Elle se demanda un instant quel genre de pupille Fili avait été, s'il en avait fait bavé à Thorin et l'avait amené à douter du choix qu'il avait fait en l'adoptant, si, adolescent, il s'était rebellé contre l'autorité écrasante de son père adoptif ou si, au contraire, il s'était démené pour le rendre fier.

— Si tu te demandes s'il me poursuivait alors que je courais tout nu dans l'appartement en refusant de mettre mes vêtements avant d'aller à l'école, la réponse est oui…

La déclaration lâchée d'une voix neutre était inattendue et elle pouffa tant la scène qui s'imposa subitement à son esprit était claire et réelle. Son rire attira l'attention d'Argon, qui la regarda sans comprendre son sursaut d'hilarité, mais elle ne s'occupa pas de lui et se tourna vers son fils en tentant d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'elle avait manqué :

— Je pensais tout le temps à toi… Lorsque j'en avais le temps, je me demandais comment les choses seraient en train de se passer si tu étais avec moi… Comment tu te comporterais face à certaines situations… Ou ta relation avec d'autres enfants…  
— J'ai été interdis de garderie après avoir planté la tête d'une enfant humaine dans le bac à sable…  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Elle m'avait demandé un baiser…  
— L'impertinente…

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Dis eut un discret regard du côté de Kili avant de concéder gentiment :

— Je me doute qu'il a placé la barre très haute de ce côté là…  
— Et comment… Le reste du monde paraît tellement fade à côté…  
— Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à rompre ?  
— Il… Je ne sais pas trop… Des incompréhensions… Des erreurs…  
— Peut-être attendiez-vous trop l'un de l'autre... Vous n'étiez pas prêts… Vous êtes tellement jeunes encore...  
— Je l'ai compris trop tard…

Elle hocha la tête, semblant perdue dans ses pensées, puis un sourire distrait éclaira ses lèvres :

— Comment… Thorïn a-t-il réagit, lorsqu'il eu appris que vous étiez ensembles ?  
— Tu vas pouvoir lui demander…

Fili avait répondu en se levant, à l'instar d'Argon, voyant le X-16 arriver vers eux.  
Mais Dis joua nerveusement avec son arme en se cachant derrière la carrure de son fils, préparant mentalement ce qu'elle pourrait dire à son frère pour expliquer sa disparition. Elle avait demandé à Fili de ne pas le prévenir par téléphone de sa présence, si Thorïn devait découvrir qu'elle avait en réalité survécu, elle préférait que ça vienne d'elle.  
Ils rejoignirent Kili près du mini explorer pour laisser la place à l'engin que Nori posa sur la petite piste improvisée, non sans quelques difficultés à cause des différences de pressions qui empêchait l'avion de se stabiliser correctement.

Lorsque Bilbo sortit, en premier, du X-16, un sourire sincèrement ravi étira les lèvres de Kili qui s'avança sur le hobbit afin de l'étreindre chaleureusement. Fili savoura un instant la mine franchement contrariée qu'Argon eut à cette vue, avant de s'avancer à son tour pour saluer l'historien, puis il accueillit Thorin dans une étreinte chaleureuse et ravie.

— C'est quoi _ça_? Depuis quand les nains sont-ils aussi familiers avec ces… _Gens_?

En arrière, Argon lorgnait Bilbo avec effarement et, à côté de lui, Dis se contenta de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux. Son attention était portée sur les joyeuses retrouvailles entre Thorïn et ses deux fils adoptifs, et se retrouver ainsi à l'écart, une ombre, lui donna l'impression d'être poignarder cruellement par une insidieuse et glaciale douleur plus vive encore que le deuil de son enfant.  
Fili n'était pas mort, non. Il n'était plus ce fantôme sans visage de l'enfant qu'elle avait porté de longs mois avant qu'il ne lui soit arraché prématurément.

Fili n'était tout simplement pas à elle. Son fils, pour qui elle était une étrangère, une inconnue, avait grandi sans elle, s'était épanoui sans elle et le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne semblait même pas la regretter.  
Savoir que l'amour qu'il était censé lui porter, à elle, était réservé à Thorïn, et non un ou une autre, la soulageait légèrement, elle préférait ça plutôt qu'apprendre qu'il avait été élevé par la GITM ou des inconnus, mais les faits restaient tout de même douloureux. Elle avait un fils, oui, qui n'était pas le sien.

— Dis ?

Elle tressaillit lorsque la voix qu'elle pensait avoir oubliée s'adressa à elle d'un ton médusé et elle se concentra à nouveau sur la réalité pour se trouver confrontée au regard gris de son frère. Elle baissa les yeux en haussant piteusement les épaules, sans savoir quoi dire, mais, remarquant que son ainé ne semblait pas tomber des nues, elle déduisit d'une voix sans émotion :

— Je suppose que le hobbit a déjà évoqué notre rencontre… Je suis désolée, Thorin… Je ne savais pas q-

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car le plus vieux la pris dans ses bras avec un sourire sincère

— Je suis heureux de te savoir en vie, petite-sœur…

A son tour, un sourire heureux éclaira son visage.  
Puis, sans prévenir, elle se mit à pleurer.

oOo

— Le hobbit n'a pas sa place parmi nous ! Nous n'attenterons pas à sa vie tant qu'il ne souille pas ce lieu de sa présence ingrate !

Les nains… A force de côtoyer Thorïn et sa compagnie, Bilbo avait presque oublié le racisme primaire et obtus qui caractérisait une bonne partie des membres de cette race infernale. C'est pourquoi il ne chercha même pas à discuter et, sans un mot, il sortit de la vieille tente sous laquelle se tenait le conseil des nains de Dale.

Le Soleil était actuellement à son zénith et la chaleur était étouffante et accablante, l'air brulant était quasi irrespirable. Bilbo savait que les conditions dans ces montagnes étaient difficiles, mais il ne s'était pas douté que ce serait à ce point là.

— La météo est très changeante ici, ce temps ne durera pas…

Surpris, Bilbo se tourna vers Fili qui venait de lui parler distraitement, assis à l'ombre d'un figuier, non loin d'une petite source qui apportait une fraicheur bienvenue. Sans un mot, le hobbit vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et le blond reprit en le regardant franchement dans les yeux :

— Je suis désolé… Pour… Tu sais…

Il mima le coup de poing qu'il avait donné à l'historien le jour de leur rencontre et Bilbo eut un sourire, avant de concéder gentiment :

— J'ai l'intuition qu'il me faudra un jour te remercier pour ça… Pourquoi ne participes-tu pas au conseil ?  
— Je ne comprends pas tout et…  
— Argon t'insupporte…  
— Le mot est faible.

Bilbo fit la moue et il posa lourdement sa tête contre le muret chaud derrière lui, écoutant distraitement la conversation qui filtrait de la tente suffisamment clairement pour qu'il entende chaque mot employé.  
Le hobbit découvrait que Thorin était bien plus à l'aise en Khudzul à l'oral qu'à l'écrit. Il parvenait à comprendre sans difficulté ses cousins des montagnes à qui il s'adressait dans un langage formel teinté d'un accent que l'historien ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver fascinant. D'ailleurs, le simple fait d'entendre Thorïn parler dans cette langue aux syllabes gutturales, qui mettait en valeur cette sublime voix si grave, séduisait Bilbo bien plus que de raison et il se demanda pourquoi le nain lui avait caché une telle maitrise de l'oral. Mais, au fond, il se trouva idiot de ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt, Thorïn lui ayant dit qu'il connaissait les parents de Kili, des gens qui, apparemment, ne parlaient pas le langage courant, la déduction était simple. Surtout que, en tant que roi, il se devait de parler la langue de son peuple. Au moins un minimum.

En tout cas, à l'instar de Kili, découvrir une nouvelle personne capable de parler aussi bien le langage courant que le Khudzul suffit à faire preuve d'autorité sur les nains des montagnes qui écoutèrent le petit-fils de Thror exposer la situation sans chercher à le remettre en question.

Par contre, prudent, le hobbit n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il était là. Il avait suffisamment vu de guerriers et mercenaires nains très conservateurs se mettre dans une colère noire si il venait à utiliser leur langue sacrée lorsqu'il parlementait pour la GITM. C'est pourquoi il préféra cacher sa connaissance du Khudzul, laissant à Kili, Thorin et Dis le soin de dialoguer sans leur souffler le vocabulaire qui leur manquait. Surtout que lui, il était plus à l'aise à l'écrit qu'à l'oral.

— Que disent-ils ?

Curieux, Fili écoutait lui aussi la conversation, comprenant grossièrement, et le hobbit consentit à traduire simplement :

— Thorin leur explique actuellement la situation de la GITM et affirme que c'est le moment où jamais pour frapper l'ennemi. Stirnir est dans les montagnes et observe nos moindres faits et gestes, mais les nains vivent ici depuis bien plus longtemps et ils ont le net avantage du terrain… Le prendre à revers serait un jeu d'enfant et cela imputerait grandement la GITM, qui a déjà du mal à se remettre du départ de Vidalinn…  
— Mais si on attaque maintenant… Il nous faudra ensuite tenir la porte quatre mois, jusqu'au jour de Durïn, à quoi cela nous servira t-il ?

Bilbo haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas un tacticien, lui, et il n'avait jamais été mis dans le secret militaire de la GITM, il ne savait absolument pas quelle était la meilleure chose à faire maintenant et il remettait toute sa confiance en Thorïn. Sans répondre, il écouta la conversation pour la reporter le plus fidèlement possible au prince blond :

— Khaenïn, leur chef, explique qu'ils ont des soldats expérimentés et entrainés, habitués à combattre la GITM, qui sont actuellement en vadrouille dans les Montagnes. Ils ont été rappelés et arriveront ici d'un moment à l'autre, pour réorganiser leur force et prendre les ordres de Thorïn.  
— Ils comptent donc nous venir en aide…  
— Ça en a tout l'air.

Fili sembla pensif un instant, mais il fit la moue en remarquant simplement :

— Vidalinn, les nains rebelles des Montagnes, sans parler du Gondor qui commence à prendre des mesures contre elle… La GITM compte de plus en plus d'ennemis, et pas des moindres… Ses prochains jours seront durs…  
— J'espère que ce seront les derniers…

Fili acquiesça sombrement, puis il sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque la notification sonore, caractérisant l'arrivée d'un mail, sonna sans prévenir et Bilbo attrapa sa tablette en haussant un sourcil surpris :

— Manquait plus que ça, ils ont la 4G ici…  
— Ces montagnes sont pleines de surprises. Qui est l'expéditeur ?  
— Vidalinn…  
— Tu lui manques déjà…

Fili avait répondu en s'étirant mollement tandis que Bilbo, nerveux, chargeait le mail, expédié par son ex, un mauvais pressentiment se répandait en lui avant même d'en lire le contenu :

« _Azog arrive aux Gadolah avec ses garnisons d'Orcs. Ce sont les clans bannis des terres du Nord, ils connaissent ces Montagnes. Et ils sont nombreux et très lourdement armés.  
Je me fous des nains ou de Thorïn, mais, pour toi, je ne donnerai qu'un conseil : Fuyez, tant que vous le pouvez.  
PS : N'oublies pas que, tant que tu viens seul, les Havres Gris te seront toujours ouverts.»_

Fili avisa le visage soudain blême du hobbit et, sans un mot, l'historien lui fit lire le mail, un sentiment d'effroi lui comprimant la poitrine. Il entendit Fili jurer et se lever, lui arrachant sa tablette des mains, pour pénétrer dans la tente et prévenir Thorïn, laissant le hobbit se tenir sagement à l'entrée.  
Il put observer la manière dont le regard du grand nain s'aggrava en étudiant le mail, avant de le résumer en Khudzul pour les leaders de Dale, taisant l'expéditeur et le post-scriptum.  
Bilbo fronça ensuite les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Thorin s'emparer de la tablette pour pianoter rapidement dessus et la curiosité faillit prendre le pas sur la crainte qu'il avait des rebelles. Mais il se retint de justesse de pénétrer dans la tente afin de sauter sur le petit-fils de Thror pour lui arracher l'écran et voir ce qu'il avait répondu à _son_ ex.

— Puis-je savoir qui est votre interlocuteur ?

Khaenïn avait parlé d'un ton suspicieux, mais Thorin balaya la question d'une voix autoritaire :

— Quelqu'un qui fait actuellement trembler la GITM… Et qui pourrait bien, finalement, se révéler être un allié non négligeable…

Le respect avec lequel Thorïn parla de Vidalinn surprit Bilbo, qui était conscient que dire ce genre de chose coutait certainement au roi. Celui-ci s'approcha de l'ouverture de la tente pour rendre sa tablette à Bilbo et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de s'éloigner afin d'ouvrir immédiatement l'historique de la boîte mail tandis, que Thorïn revenait face aux membres du conseil qui discutaient bruyamment : l'arrivé d'Azog remettait beaucoup de choses en question.

Le hobbit fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il lu la réponse concise du roi nain, qui avait, en fait, simplement envoyé son numéro de téléphone, sans même prendre la peine de signer le mail. Il grimaça en se disant que, effectivement, Vidalinn et Thorïn semblaient vraiment bien se connaître et il était certain que, dans moins de quelques secondes, le premier appellerait le deuxième et, pour une fois, aucune insulte ne sera échangée. Ou presque.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, car Thorin le rejoignit à l'extérieur de la tente, tenant dans sa main son téléphone qui vibrait en affichant un numéro non répertorié. Numéro que Bilbo connaissait par cœur.  
Le plus grand prit le hobbit par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui à l'écart puis il répondit, enclenchant le haut parleur, sans formalité :

— Combien sont-ils ?  
— Trop pour ton petit groupe de montagnards…  
— J'ai d'autres alliés aux Monts de Fer… Et la GITM est actuellement à terre, grâce à toi… Nous pouvons l'empêcher de se relever…  
— _Nous_?  
— Toi et moi.

Silencieux, Bilbo haussa un sourcil et il ne fut absolument pas surpris d'entendre le rire clair et moqueur de son ex, qui, après un court silence, répondit d'une voix incisive, sombre et menaçante :

— Saches une chose, Thorïn : Si jamais tu tentes, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de détruire la GITM, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin.

Le nain et le hobbit échangèrent un regard surpris, pourtant, Thorïn ne perdit pas son aplomb et il continua :

— Ils veulent pourtant ta peau…  
— Certes. Mais ils ne sont pas prêts de m'avoir, alors que toi… Mal placé et mal entouré… je suis simplement déçu de savoir que je ne suis pas celui qui te choppera…

Le regard de Thorïn étincela, et ce fut Bilbo qui répondit, les sourcils froncés :

— Je ne te comprends pas, Vid… Entre le procès qui la décrédibilise aux yeux des humains, toi qui a toutes les cartes en main pour la détruire de l'intérieur et nous qui sommes prêts à l'amputer de Stirnir et peut-être même d'Azog, si tu nous aides… La GITM est prête à être réduite à néant ! Tu ne veux pas mettre un terme à ses abominations ?

Un court silence lui répondit, puis Vidalinn reprit d'une voix polaire :

— Non. La GITM doit être. Ce que beaucoup trop de monde ignore, c'est que, outre le travail qu'elle fournit sur les sites archéologiques, cette organisation est actuellement la seule chose capable de contenir les légions d'orcs qui vivent au Nord du royaume d'Ered Mithrin. C'est elle qui bride la volonté destructrice d'Azog… S'il vient à rompre la muserolle que Rasmus lui a mise, ce serait une catastrophe pour les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu… Cela fait un moment que les orcs ont arrêté de combattre avec des arcs et des épées, et vous n'avez pas idée de leur nouvelle force de frappe… Je considère personnellement les nains comme un dommage collatéral…

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux, totalement surpris par cette annonce froide tandis que Thorin retint magistralement un juron bien pensé qu'il aurait sans doute craché à la face de cette pourriture de Vidalinn, s'il n'était pas certain que celui-ci était essentiel dans leur lutte contre la GITM. Toutefois, il se reprit avant de demander posément :

— Dis moi, Vidalinn, cette force de frappe que possède Azog… Vaut-il mieux la voir entre les mains de Rasmus ? Ou bien livrée à elle même ?  
— Comment ça ?  
— Si la GITM perd le procès à Minas Tirith, et que les Hommes lui retirent sa si chère légitimité… Que fera Rasmus ? Se laissera-t-il sagement conduire en prison après avoir dissout son organisation sans rouspéter ? Ou bien piochera t-il dans ces armes de destruction massive que possède certainement Azog ?

Un silence blanc lui répondit et, se curant négligemment les ongles, Thorin reprit :

— Alors que si on neutralise Rasmus et les dix… Seuls les nains auront à se soucier des armées orcs…

A nouveau, Vidalinn resta muet, un bref instant, avant de reprendre en hésitant :

— En quoi une telle chose t'arrangerait, Thorïn ?  
— En rien. Mais, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un connard sans scrupule, prêt à assumer le génocide d'une race entière, alors que je suis le seul à pouvoir l'en empêcher, le tout sans en ressentir la moindre culpabilité… C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'un certain hobbit s'est détourné de toi pour-

Ce fut la tonalité froide du téléphone qui coupa la provocation de Thorïn et Bilbo se tourna vers le plus grand, furieux :

— C'est sérieux, Thorïn ! Comment peux-tu jouer ainsi avec ce genre de chose au vu de la situation ?! Surtout que ce n'est absolument pas pour ça que je me suis détourné de lui, car de ce côté là, tu es le pire !

Le nain répondit d'un haussement d'épaule, avec un soupire ennuyé :

— Ce mec me sort vraiment par les yeux…  
— La prochaine fois que tu voudras le provoquer, ne me prend pas à parti, s'il te plait !

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et il récupéra son portable pour envoyer un SMS, sous le regard dubitatif de Bilbo :

— Tu comptes le harceler ?  
— On a besoin de lui. Il a le pouvoir de neutraliser la GITM d'un claquement de doigt.  
— Il ne voudra pas travailler pour toi.  
— Je saurai le convaincre. Surtout que j'ai quelques arguments frappants de mon côté...

Bilbo fit la moue, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en faisant mine de bouder, amusant Thorin qui se détourna du téléphone pour assurer négligemment :

— Bien entendu, je ne demande pas son aide par gaieté de cœur, et ça me coute déjà beaucoup, alors, s'il te plait, ne me demande pas de me répandre en politesse avec lui, c'est au-delà de mes forces…

Ce fut au tour de Bilbo d'avoir un petit sourire amusé et il se redressa en susurrant d'un ton mesquin :

— Je me demandais justement où étaient tes limites… Et je ne pensais pas qu'elles arriveraient aussi tôt…

Piqué, Thorïn entrouvrit la mâchoire, sans savoir quoi répondre et, sous le regard cuisant de Bilbo, il eut une brève hésitation, puis il poussa un soupir à fendre de l'âme et, contre toute attente, avant d'envoyer son message au mec le plus haïssable qu'il connaissait, il ajouta trois lettres, qu'il montra au hobbit avec un sourire provoquant. Celui-ci fit la moue face au simple « STP. » ajouté en fin de phrase, se demandant s'il devait se sentir flatté ou désespéré face à un tel effort.  
Blasé, il leva le regard vers Thorïn, qui rangea son téléphone, pour demander d'un ton pinçant :

— Comment comptes-tu assumer les armées d'Azog ?  
— Aucune idée, mais tant qu'elles sont occupées dans les Gadolah, le reste du monde n'a rien à craindre…  
— Sacrifier les tiens dans une guerre inutile ne te mènera à rien.  
— Aussi inutile qu'inévitable…

Ils échangèrent un regard grave, avant que le brun ne détourne les yeux en pinçant les lèvres, proposant froidement, non sans une certaine hésitation :

— Il s'agit d'une guerre qui ne te concerne pas, hobbit… Il est encore temps pour toi de quitter ces montagnes et assurer ta sécurité-  
— Non.

L'intonation était catégorique, et le plus petit ne chercha même pas à se justifier, amenant un pâle sourire sur les lèvres du nain dont le regard s'adoucit alors qu'il caressa la joue du hobbit du dos d'un doigt.

— Je peux toujours t'y forcer…  
— A quoi cela te servirait-il ?

D'une question provocante, il avait répondu à l'affirmation du roi qui sembla quelque peu déstabilisé et qui, après réflexion, concéda du bout des lèvres :

— J'ouvre cette guerre pour protéger, et conserver, mes biens les plus précieux… Pas pour les perdre…

La caresse sur la joue glabre se volatilisa et Thorïn se détourna pour retourner sous la tente et informer le conseil à propos des dernières nouvelles. Laissant Bilbo derrière lui, qui, malgré la gravité de l'heure, ne put empêcher un sentiment sucrée se diluer dans ses veines.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Je poste ça là en coup de vent,  
J'ai eu un emplois du temps très chargé dernièrement et des problèmes d'ordi,  
Alors je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment répondu aux reviews dernièrement, mais c'est toujours aussi sympa de votre part !


	18. Chapter 18

— Je ne les laisserai pas t'enfermer.  
— Justice doit être faite, Dwalin.

Accoudée à un balcon qui surplombait Minas Tirith, Orianne regardait pensivement les champs du Pelennor en contrebas, évitant le regard de Dwalin qui s'approcha d'elle en affirmant d'une voix dangereuse :

— Justice a déjà été faite. Combien de nains ont été assassinés, mâle, femelle ou enfant, sans que le moindre procès ne soit mené ? Sans que personne ne nous laisse le droit de nous plaindre ? Tu leur as pris deux vies, mais on ne peut même plus compter combien de nains sont morts sous le feu des humains !  
— Exiger des comptes ne permettra pas de résoudre le conflit.

Elle avait répondue d'une voix frêle, mais déterminée et elle sursauta lorsque Dwalin lui prit l'épaule pour la tourner vers lui et capturer son regard :

— Ce n'est pas en t'emprisonnant qu'ils calmeront la colère des nains.  
— Mais cela apaisera celle des humains et ne permettra pas à la GITM de nous traiter d'assassins en fuite… Et puis… Dix ans… Ce n'est pas si-

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car, affirmant la prise qu'il avait sur son épaule, Dwalin l'attira à lui pour réclamer ses lèvres dans un baiser exigeant. Elle se tendit d'abord, sans savoir comment réagir, mais une douce chaleur se répandit en elle, chaleur qui ne disparut pas, même lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle en lui caressant la nuque. Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et elle se sentit rougir, préférant détourner le regard en bafouillant :

— Qu'est-ce que… tu…

Se sentant maladroite, elle ne termina pas sa phrase, embarrassée, et, sans savoir ce que signifiait ce baiser, elle se demanda ce que le plus grand penserait d'elle si elle en réclamait un nouveau.  
Intimidée, elle leva à nouveau le regard lorsque les doigts du nain quittèrent sa gorge pour caresser son menton et, cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit franchement les lèvres pour accueillir celles de Dwalin, embrasée par sa main qui glissa dans le creux de son dos. Timidement, elle l'enlaça en l'embrassant à son tour, se demandant soudainement si elle serait capable de vivre dix ans dans une maison d'arrêt sans pouvoir gouter à ce genre de chose jusqu'à satiété.

— L'audience reprend dans cinq minutes !

La vieille voix de Gandalf surprit Orianne qui se sépara brusquement de Dwalin, le regard fuyant, mais celui-ci, d'une pression sur sa taille, la garda près de lui en sondant le vieil avocat :

— Mon cousin est-il arrivé ?  
— Il est déjà à la barre des témoins… Mais d'autres membres de la GITM sont là aussi… rien n'est encore joué…  
— Et pour Orianne ?

Le plus vieux lança un regard désolé à la jeune naine qui resta pressée contre Dwalin et il répondit à regret :

— Le verdict a été rendu… Mais, je pense que jamais vous n'auriez pu espérer vous en sortir avec moins que ça pour le meurtre d'une femme et son enfant…  
— Nous en sommes conscients et je vous remercie pour la manière dont vous m'avez défend-  
— N'y a t-il pas moyen d'alléger la peine ? Nous possédons une demeure à Minas Tirith, peut-être pourrait-elle bénéficier d'une liberté conditionnelle…  
— Je peux tenter de convaincre le juge… Mais cela ne se fera sans doute qu'après quelques années de prison…

Le plus grand poussa une exclamation de rage tandis qu'Orianne baissait piteusement les yeux, appréciant le contact de la main de Dwalin sur sa taille. Ils n'auraient pu espérer peine plus minime, et, pourtant, cela lui semblait insurmontable, bien qu'elle se garda de le faire savoir.  
Sans un mot, ils suivirent Gandalf à l'intérieur du tribunal, déterminés à continuer leur guerre juridique contre la GITM, avec l'aide, plus en plus nombreuses, de différents nains qui affluaient à Minas Tirith pour défendre Orianne. Elle représentait maintenant, aux yeux de la race, leur combat contre l'injustice perpétrée contre eux et beaucoup étaient prêts à l'enlever pour lui éviter les prisons humaines.

oOo

— Orianne est condamnée à dix ans de prison…

L'information, annoncée d'un ton froid par Thorïn qui venait à peine de recevoir le SMS de Dwalin, jeta un blanc parmi les quelques nains de sa compagnie présents dans les Gadolah, assis en cercle sur les épais tapis de la grande tente qui leur était confiée, et Nori se leva en fronçant les sourcils :

— Laisserons-nous faire une chose pareille ?  
— Un sacrifice qui ne sera pas vain… La captivité d'une naine par les humains, répondant de crimes commis par et contre le GITM… Cela embrasera la colère des nains depuis trop longtemps persécutés et amènera les humains à revoir ce qu'ils pensent de nous, et de la GITM… Et, surtout, cela leur donnera l'impression que justice est faite pour tous les crimes dont ils nous accusent… Un bouc émissaire, en quelque sorte…

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut plus intense encore que le précédent et ce fut la voix inquiète de Bilbo qui le rompit :

— Thorïn ?

Médusés, tous regardaient leur leader en se demandant s'il pensait sérieusement laisser Orianne aux mains des humains pour obtenir plus de crédibilité dans sa guerre contre la GITM, et le plus grand soupira en croisant les bras, les provoquant du regard :

— Les dés sont jetés pour Orianne. Se rendre à la justice humaine était son choix, personne ne l'y a contrainte, et c'est en temps que naine libre qu'elle a pris cette décision. L'enlever de force réduira à néant ce sacrifice qu'elle s'inflige pour sa race. S'il avait été question d'enfermement à perpétuité ou de peine de mort, mon discours n'aurait pas été le même… Mais dix ans… C'est ridiculement peu au vu du crime qui lui est imputé et de la longévité de notre race.  
— Donc… Tu vas la laisser croupir en prison ? Ce n'est qu'une gamine ! Une jolie naine de surcroit, accusée d'avoir tué un enfant humain et portant sur ses épaules tous les tords reprochés à sa race ! Aura-t-elle la moindre chance d'en sortir sans traumatisme ? D'en sortir tout simplement ?

La voix de Bilbo s'était aiguisée sous la surprise, incapable, lui, d'accepter une chose pareille et Fili, Kili et Nori semblaient du même avis, car tous s'étaient levés pour faire face à Thorïn. Le brun inspira lourdement, puis il se redressa à son tour pour répondre calmement :

— Elle a une chance, oui, une seule. Il s'agit de Bilbo.

La surprise figea le hobbit, tandis que les regards des autres nains vinrent sur lui pour l'étudier avec curiosité, se demandant, eux aussi, en quoi l'historien pouvait bien se montrer utile, et Thorïn reprit avec un sourire en coin :

— S'il parvient à convaincre Vidalinn de témoigner en faveur d'Orianne… Et de dire la vérité sur les agissements de la GITM durant le procès.

L'annonce laissa le hobbit bouche bée. Toutefois, il se reprit et, après une brève inspiration excédée, il regarda le brun dans les yeux :

— Je peux te parler ? Seul à seul ?

Le nain ne dit rien, mais il consentit à suivre Bilbo à l'écart et celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps avant de souffler furieusement :

— Vidalinn n'est pas notre jocker, Thorïn ! Il ne nous viendra en aide que s'il y trouve un réel intérêt !  
— Ce que tu es…  
— Si tu me demandes de le séduire pour obtenir de lui tout ce que tu veux, je te préviens, Thorïn, que je repars avec lui !

De manière inattendue, l'annonce ne laissa pas le plus grand indifférent et celui-ci pinça les lèvres en étudiant gravement l'historien :

— Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je te demande. Je pense simplement que ta voix aura plus d'impacte auprès de lui que la mienne…  
— Mais que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Rien ne pourra le convaincre de se rendre à Minas Tirith et s'exposer à la GITM simplement pour permettre à une naine d'éviter si peu de temps en prison !  
— Ho que si… Parce que si la GITM tombe sur le terrain de la justice, elle l'emmènera dans son sillage. Il n'a pas les mains propres et les nains réclameront sa tête… S'il se rend, il est mort, s'il fuit, il restera à tout jamais un criminel… Mais s'il défend Orianne et se bat ouvertement contre la GITM, il pourra nettoyer son image.

Bilbo haussa un sourcil et il fit une moue contrariée, avant de résumer placidement :

— Donc… Tu me demandes de le menacer…  
— Pas la peine… Il est déjà conscient de tout ça… Tout ce qu'il faut, maintenant, c'est qu'il sache que si jamais il décide de réclamer la place qui lui est due, celle de Rasmus… Il aura le soutient de la famille royale naine… Intégralement. Mais seulement s'il consent à se battre de notre côté, dans toutes nos luttes.

Encore une fois, Bilbo resta surpris par la proposition du nain et, méfiant, il demanda en fronça les sourcils :

— Je… Je pensais que… tu le détestais…  
— C'est le cas. Mais, malheureusement, je suis forcé d'admettre que sa trahison a mis la GITM à genoux… Tout comme je suis conscient que, s'il le désire, il peut la détruire… Une collaboration avec lui n'est pas dénuée d'intérêt, au contraire…

Bilbo hocha la tête, se demandant, encore une fois, pourquoi diable son cœur s'était détourné d'un mec aussi badass que Vidalinn, et Thorïn continua :

— Et, surtout, ce qu'il nous a partagé, à propos des troupes d'Azog, est aussi inquiétant que l'organisation qui tient les rênes… Le mieux serait que Vidalinn en prenne la tête. C'est peut-être un connard, mais lui au moins, il a un truc qui ressemble à des principes… Et la légitimité de prendre la place de Rasmus.  
— Je me demande vraiment ce que je te trouve à côté de lui…

Il avait distraitement parlé à voix haute, se voulant piquant, mais Thorïn lui répondit d'un sourire dangereux enrobant une voix basse et envoutante. Le genre de voix qui lui donnait l'impression que ses entrailles se liquéfiaient :

— Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ?

Leur regard s'accrochèrent et, encore une fois, Bilbo put lire une multitude de choses indéfinissables dans ces yeux profonds, étourdissants et magnétiques. Ce regard pour lequel il s'était damné. Il ressentit soudain l'envie, ou, plutôt, le besoin, de plonger ses mains dans la crinière sombre veinée d'argent afin de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, mais il était pétrifié, comme une proie face à un serpent et, soudain, le plus grand se détourna en parlant d'un ton mesquin :

— Et puis… Si jamais il se rend à Minas Tirith, il y a toujours cette petite chance qu'il se fasse assassiner par les agents de Rasmus… Maintenant, si tu veux bien…

Avec courtoisie, Thorin lui mit son téléphone dans les mains avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre les autres, à l'extérieur de la tente.  
Les nains rebelles de Dale comptaient, en plus de ceux qui vivaient actuellement dans les ruines, une centaine de combattants dangereux et implacables qui terrorisaient la région et qui venaient tout juste d'arriver dans la ville. Ils attendaient maintenant de rencontrer Thorïn, tous avides du sang de la GITM dont les méfaits ne leur étaient pas inconnus.

Pas vraiment désireux de parler avec Vidalinn, surtout pas pour céder, encore une fois, à un caprice de Thorïn, Bilbo se contenta de lui écrire un long message concis. Puis, conscient que le nain ne manquera pas de le lire, même s'il tentait de le faire disparaître, il s'amusa à le signer d'un mot doux qui, il le savait, ne ferait ni chaud ni froid au descendant sylvestre, mais avait de fortes chances de contrarier Thorïn.

Rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche, il sortit à son tour et se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise en constatant que le lieu était maintenant blindé de guerriers rustres et méfiants qui le regardèrent passer avec un regard, au mieux, incrédule, au pire, dédaigneux, voire ouvertement inamicale.

— C'est donc ça, l'animal de compagnie de notre roi ?  
— Pas mal, pour un _glabre…  
_ — Sa vie ici n'est qu'en sursit…

Les remarques avaient été faites à voix haute sur son passage, en Khudzul, qu'il n'était pas censé maitriser, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il les ignora et se hâta de retrouver Thorïn. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester seul au milieu de ces sauvages et pas plus pressé de leur donner une bonne raison de s'en prendre à lui.  
Malheureusement pour lui, il tomba nez à nez avec un soldat roux dont le visage farouche ne lui était pas inconnu et il se figea, à l'instar du nain qu'il avait déjà rencontré, maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait, dans les locaux de la GITM, les cellules, pour être exacte. Le juron silencieux qu'il poussa se mua en un glapissement étouffé lorsque le guerrier, d'un coup brutal, le jeta à terre avant de le montrer du doigt en dégainant son arme :

— Celui-là travaille pour la GITM !

La déclaration poussée d'une voix forte interpella Thorïn, qui discutait plus loin avec les anciens, et le roi, soudain inquiet, se tourna vers l'origine de l'altercation, pâle.

Au sol, Bilbo se pétrifia d'effroi en sentant le danger qu'il courait maintenant, au milieu de ces guerriers furieux et prompts à distribuer la mort. Le regard rivé sur son agresseur, il hésita à parler pour prendre sa défense, au risque de lever plus encore la colère des nains qui l'accuseraient de souiller leur langue avec sa voix d'étranger. Toutefois, Dis fut bientôt près de lui et l'aida à se remettre sur pied, épaulée par Kili, Nori, puis Fili, qui firent face aux autres nains sans broncher.

— Ce hobbit est avec nous.  
— C'est un espion !

Thorïn arriva à son tour et se plaça, sans un mot, à côté de Bilbo. Sa présence amena le calme parmi les guerriers, mais celui qui avait bousculé l'historien, Elfassi, ou un nom du genre, selon la mémoire du plus petit, ne décoléra pas et se dressa face au roi :

— Je ne mens pas ! Il est de la GITM et est accouplé avec ce connard de Vidalinn ! C'est lui qui leur livre tout notre savoir et qui vole nos données ! Regardez !

Avec la chaleur, Bilbo ne portait que sa chemise sur lui et le guerrier l'attrapa au col avant que Thorin n'ait pu intervenir, pour l'ouvrir brusquement et découvrir ainsi son torse, marqué sans ambiguïté par le signe de l'organisation ennemie.

Un brouhaha s'éleva alors et beaucoup de nains dégainèrent leurs armes pour les mettre en joue tandis que Thorïn et Fili, d'un même geste, récupérèrent Bilbo pour le cacher derrière eux.

— Il ne travaille plus pour la GITM ! Ce hobbit est notre allié maintenant !

D'une voix forte, Dis fit écho à l'affirmation implacable de Thorin et les deux enfants de Thraïn firent un pas en avant, intimidants et provoquants. Les nains de Dale n'osèrent pas lever la voix contre leurs seigneurs et un calme tendu s'installa tandis que les anciens se frayaient un chemin pour venir aviser eux-mêmes de la situation.

Bilbo en profita pour lancer un regard inquiet du côté de Kili, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis que sa chemise avait été retirée et qui regardait la marque d'un œil catastrophée, son regard faisant de rapides aller-retour entre le torse de Bilbo et son propre poignet, orné du même signe.

— Qu'est-ce que… Ca veut dire ?

Il leva son regard effaré pour plonger dans celui, inquiet, de Bilbo, les yeux emplis de doutes et de questions, mais la déduction se fit rapidement dans son esprit et le hobbit put voir de quelle manière son visage blêmît dangereusement.

— Hem… Thorïn ? Je crois qu'on a un problème…  
— Oui, de taille, j'avais remarqué, merci. Mais je pense que le mieux serait que tu te taises et que tu nous laisses régler ça sans intervenir.  
— Je parle de Kili.

A ses mots, Fili et Thorïn, d'un même geste, firent volte-face et comprirent immédiatement de quoi il était question en voyant le plus jeune suffoquer, son regard hanté rivé sur la marque que portait le hobbit.

— Emmène-de dans la tente, je m'occupe de Bilbo et je vous rejoins ensuite.

Fili obéit sans un mot et, son frère adoptif dans les bras, il fendit la foule pour retrouver le calme, à l'écart. Puis Thorïn se tourna vers Khaenïn en le gratifiant d'un regard dangereux, sa voix grave modulait à la perfection les syllabes gutturales de l'antique langage qui semblait avoir été créé pour lui :

— Ce hobbit est, effectivement, un espion. C'est par lui que nous avons pillé une importante quantité de données de la GITM, car c'est à l'insu de cette organisation qu'il a travaillé pour nous ces derniers temps… Et, aussi, il maitrise le Khudzul et notre histoire mieux que quiconque ici…

Cette information ne sembla pas plaire à tout le monde et, à nouveau, un brouhaha outré s'éleva, mais le roi continua, plus menaçant :

— J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Si quelque chose vous dérange chez lui, c'est avec moi qu'il vous faudra traiter. Et avant de prendre la moindre décision le concernant, sachez qu'il sait où est Khazad-dûm et qu'il est peut-être l'unique personne de cette Terre capable de pénétrer dans l'ancienne ville et accéder au sanctuaire de Durïn…

Bilbo haussa un sourcil en se disant que le roi le surestimait peut-être un peu sur ce coup là, mais cette dernière déclaration suffit à calmer les guerriers nains qui se tournèrent vers Khaenïn en attente de son verdict. Le vieux nain étudia longuement Bilbo avant de souffler d'une voix dédaigneuse :

— Le hobbit appartient à sa majesté. Tant qu'il ne porte pas préjudice aux gens de notre race et ne souille pas nos sanctuaires de sa présence, il sera toléré parmi nous. Mais sa mise à mort sera exigée au moindre écart.

Bilbo leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas censé avoir compris la sentence et savait que le plus intelligent serait de s'y plier, c'est pourquoi il se retint de justesse de crier qu'il n'appartenait à personne, encore moins à ce nain abominable qui sembla bien trop heureux d'en rajouter une couche en attrapant sa taille avec possession et qui, joueur, prit la peine de traduire en langage commun, susurrant à son oreille :

— Tu as entendu ? « Le hobbit appartient à sa majesté »…  
— Tu rêves.

Cependant, entendre cette voix si grave affirmer une pareille chose le rendit bizarre et il ne chercha pas à se défendre lorsque Thorin lui prit le poignet pour l'entrainer vers leur tente en s'excusant auprès de leurs hôtes. Il se laissa guider sans rouspéter car, après tout, il préférait rester avec lui qu'avec ces sauvages.

Lorsque le grand nain pénétra à l'intérieur, Kili, sans prévenir, vint sur lui le poing fermé et le frappa violemment au visage, surprenant Dis, Fili et Nori qui se pétrifièrent, hésitant à intervenir. Furieux et le regard noir, le jeune brun se dressa face à son père adoptif en crachant méchamment :

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi tous ces secrets, Thorïn ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de mes parents ? De mon ascendance ? Ni même de ça ?

Sa voix aggravée par la colère, Kili montra sèchement son poignet, comprenant, enfin, ce que signifiait cette marque maudite qui avait été gravée dans sa peau au fer blanc. Thorin le sonda sans broncher, puis son regard survola les nains présents, comme s'il hésitait à leur demander de quitter les lieux. Mais il accrocha celui, tout aussi curieux, de Fili et il soupira avant de concéder gentiment :

— Assieds toi, Kili, ça risque d'être long.

oOo

— L'autre salope s'est prise 10 ans de prison. Le verdict est rendu et elle va morfler de toute manière, que devrais-je faire de plus ?  
— De une, tu ne discutes pas mes ordres, Heljar. De deux, je me fous totalement de la naine. Mais le procès a soulevé quelques questions dérangeantes à notre propos…  
— La belle affaire… Pourquoi ne pas faire comme d'habitude et verser quelques billets au juge et aux magistrats ?  
— Parce que la quasi-totalité des nains de la compagnie de Thorïn se trouve à Minas-Tirith… C'est l'occasion de… frapper une bonne fois pour toute, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Heljar haussa un sourcil ennuyé, son regard, fou et instable, était concentré sur ses doigts qui grattaient distraitement le bois de la table tandis que Rasmus lui tourna le dos pour s'approcher d'une ouverture lumineuse en ajoutant :

— Surtout que Mithrandir est là-bas aussi… Il est temps de faire taire ce chien une bonne fois pour toute…  
— Ce n'est qu'un vieillard sur le déclin, il s'éteindra tout seul…  
— Cet homme est un vieillard depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ce soit anodin…

Heljar fit une moue peu intéressée et, se balançant adroitement sur un seul pied de sa chaise, il demanda nonchalamment, la folie qui noyait ses pupilles reconnaissant Rasmus comme leader restait sagement en retrait, laissant l'AS communiquer avec lucidité :

— Et pourquoi moi ? Azog et Stirnir ont le droit d'aller casser du rebelle dans les montagnes et moi je dois me coltiner les gamines et les vieillards ? A défaut de m'amuser, j'y gagne quoi ?

Le regard de Rasmus, qui ne tolérait pas que le moindre de ses ordres soit discuté, étincela dangereusement et il se retourna pour faire face à l'AS qui n'eut même pas la décence de se sentir menacé, s'il possédait seulement le moindre instinct de survie. Toutefois, sans rebondir sur la question de son agent le plus insolent, le leader eut un sourire parfaitement cruel et il s'approcha en ronronnant :

— Tu peux garder la gamine en paiement, je me suis dit qu'elle t'intéresserait…

Encore une fois, l'AS fit une grimace ennuyé, pas vraiment appâté et il répondit paresseusement :

— En quoi ? Les naines ou les filles qui se débattent, c'est plutôt le truc de Stirnir… Moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
— Mais celle-là est spéciale… Elle plait particulièrement à un certain guerrier nain qui n'est pas étranger au meurtre de ton frère… Et qui se trouve, lui aussi, à Minas Tirith en ce moment même…

Cette fois-ci, Heljar perdit toute la nonchalance qui le caractérisait et il se jeta sur ses pieds, laissant la chaise se fracasser au sol bruyamment, pour faire face au leader, le regard, cette fois-ci, totalement dominé par la démence qui régissait son corps depuis de nombreuses années :

— Que dois-je faire, exactement ?

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Quelques révélations dans le prochain chapitre;  
(D'ailleurs, le suivant a encore un peu de place, alors faites moi savoir si vous vous voir quelque chose de spécial à ce stade du récit, je verrai ce que je peux faire)

Gros gros merci et bisous à tous les reviewers (j'ai pas répondu à tous faute de temps, mais je publie en avance à la place)


	19. Chapter 19

— Il s'agit d'une guerre qui date de plusieurs centaines d'années et qui oppose les nains aux orcs, chaque race s'accuse mutuellement d'avoir volé les territoires de l'autre. Cela remonte à l'accord des Havres Gris, qui a été signé, comme vous le savez, en l'an 0 de cet âge, et qui établit une armistice entre la race des orcs et toutes les autres, cessant, enfin, la longue guerre multi millénaire qui avait ravagée la Terre du Milieu jusqu'alors. Mais les orcs possédaient alors l'Ered Mithrin, important bastion de la race naine, et ceux-ci ont demandé à récupérer les droits de ces montagnes. Ce sont les humains, et la GITM, qui ont fait justice et qui ont proposé des accords, qui n'ont convenu à personne, si bien qu'une tension grandissante a-  
— Abrège.

Bilbo, à qui on avait proposé de poser le contexte pour mieux expliquer les événements qui avaient pris la vie de Liam et Lili, s'était, encore une fois, égaré dans les méandres de l'histoire naine, qu'il avait assidument étudiée ces derniers jours, au point de remonter près de 2 700 ans auparavant, mais il fut rappelé à l'ordre par Thorïn qui l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Et l'historien reprit en grommelant :

— Okay… Ce qui a donc amené un conflit ouvert entre les nains et les orcs, qui, eux, avaient le soutient de la GITM – ce qui explique la rancœur des nains contre cette organisation-. Les enfants de Durïn réussirent à reprendre l'Ered Mithrin par la force, après de longs siècles de combats, et ils le gardèrent durant environ mille cinq-cents ans, malgré les attaques répétées des clans du Nord. Jusqu'à l'attentat à l'encontre de la famille royale, en 2 570.

Bilbo fit une pause, puis, après une franche hésitation qui interpella les autres, il souffla du bout des lèvres :

— Perpétré par Azog et soutenu, en secret, par la GITM…

La dernière phrase eut son lot d'exclamations surprises de la part des auditeurs, et même Thorïn fronça les sourcils, enfin captivé par le récit :

— Qu'es-tu en train de nous dire, Bilbo ? D'où tiens-tu tes informations ?

Le hobbit déglutit et il baissa les yeux en marmonnant :

— De Vidalinn… Il ne peut pas se rendre à Minas Tirith car Rasmus est prêt à tout pour le faire taire… Mais cela fait quelques années qu'il est en contact avec un certain Mithrandir, qui témoigne à sa place lors du procès et qui fera bientôt savoir au monde entier tout ce que je vais vous dire maintenant…

A l'insu de Thorïn, il avait eu une longue conversation avec son ex, qui lui avait révélé certains des faits les plus obscures de la GITM, et il reprit son exposé d'une voix plus hésitante, le regard fuyant pour éviter celui, soudain perçant, du nain :

— Il y a une ancienne prophétie Khazad qui assure le retour des enfants de Durin VII pour régner sur les royaumes nains réunifiés, par eux, renaitra la puissance, la richesse et la grandeur des anciens royaumes de Durïn… Entre autre… Une prophétie à laquelle la GITM a donné crédit surtout lorsque… Les fils de Thraïn ont grandi, ressemblant tout deux aux seigneurs de jadis… Pensant que Thorïn et Frérin étaient les enfants de la prophétie, ils ont utilisé la colère des orcs pour manipuler les clans du Nord, et ils leur ont fourni les moyens nécessaires pour renverser Thror, en 2 570. Le marché était simple : En échange des deux princes, les orcs recevaient Ered Mithrin en toute légitimité.

Dis et Thorïn, qui avaient vécu le massacre, étaient maintenant pâles et silencieux, mais Bilbo continua :

— Cette première attaque fut un échec pour la GITM, même si cela a permis aux orcs de récupérer le royaume, car une partie de la famille royale avait survécu et leur avait filé entre les doigts. Et, surtout, la mort de l'un des deux enfants, Frérin, victime de la fureur aveugle des orcs, marqua l'avortement de la prophétie… Puis Thror choisit de se réfugier aux Montagnes Bleues, chez ses cousins. C'est d'ailleurs là que Thorin et Dis rencontrèrent Liam et Lili, fille du souverain de Belegost.

Il accrocha rapidement le regard du grand nain qui confirma d'un hochement de tête avant de prendre la parole à son tour tandis que Bilbo, ayant fait sa part, s'asseyait.

— Effectivement. Nous avons retrouvé et vécu avec tes parents, Kili, avant que les orcs ne s'en prennent aux nains des Montagnes bleues, trente ans plus tard. Deuxième attentat qui a vu la mort de Thror et la totalité de la famille royale de Belegost, exceptée Lili… Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis, nous avons tous été séparés, réduits à la conditions de nains errants et traqués…

Son regard était planté dans celui de son fils adoptif, qui l'écoutait avec attention raconter ces événements qui s'étaient déroulés plus d'une centaine d'années auparavant.

— Durant le siècle qui a suivi, nous avons eu beaucoup à faire, entre défendre nos vies, notre honneur, et tenter de récupérer nos biens… Nous avions chacun nos combats à mener et la GITM montra son véritable visage de persécutrice envers notre race. Dans ce climat, tout le monde attendait l'accomplissement de la prophétie, qui devait entrainer la renaissance des Eredîms… Que tous cherchaient assidument… Que ce soient les nains, les humains ou la GITM… Mais, de tous, Lily était en tête et ses recherches arrivaient à terme, on murmurait même qu'elle avait trouvé Erebor, et dans cette montagne, la clé de l'emplacement de la Moria, son héritage… Ton héritage.

Il échangea un bref regard avec Dis, avant de reprendre, la voix aggravée par la colère que soulevaient en lui ces souvenirs :

— Dis fut enlevée soixante-huit ans après le deuxième attentat, il y a quatre-vingt-deux ans, et son enfant fut retenu par la GITM qui pensait, alors, t'élever à leur image et, par toi, réclamer Erebor.

Thorin avait parlé en regardant Fili dans les yeux et celui-ci eut un frisson, mal à l'aise, accroché aux paroles de son oncle qui révélait, enfin, les conditions de sa naissance, à l'instar de Dis qui était attentive aux mots de son frère, désireuse d'en savoir plus sur le sort que connut son fils. Mais le grand nain détourna les yeux pour parler à regret :

— Le décès de Dis fut annoncé par la GITM alors qu'elle en était à son onzième mois de grossesse… La durée de gestation d'une naine est de treize mois, et les prématurés sont extrêmement rares, dans notre race. C'est pourquoi…

Il inspira profondément, avant de reprendre gravement :

— C'est pourquoi il ne fut même pas envisagé que l'enfant eut survécu à la mort de sa mère.

Dis et Fili écarquillèrent les yeux, et ce dernier parla d'une voix blanche :

— Mais, alors… Je suis resté à la GITM ?  
— Tu as vécu tes premières années avec ton géniteur et tes tuteurs, agents de la GITM, à Fondcombe.

Fili resta sans voix, horrifié, et Thorin continua :

— Lorsque j'ai appris ton existence, tu avais déjà cinq ans. Et il me fallut encore trois ans pour préparer ton enlèvement, tu étais extrêmement bien gardé… Mais aucun mal ne t'avais jamais été fait et puis… Tu étais tellement petit… Tu ne peux pas te souvenir de ça…

Fili et Dis échangèrent un regard, puis la naine déglutit en demandant timidement, après une brève hésitation :

— Et… En ce qui concerne son père ?

Thorin fit la moue, son regard accrocha un instant celui, sombre, de Kili, et il détourna les yeux en annonçant simplement, après une brève hésitation qui passa inaperçue :

— Il s'est opposé à moi lorsque je suis venu prendre Fili…

Le ton était tranchant et ne laissait aucune place au doute concernant le destin que connu le nain, mais cette annonce ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Fili. Il avait toujours considéré que ses parents étaient morts, de toute manière, et apprendre que Thorïn était celui qui avait tué son père ne le perturba pas, au contraire, car cette place que son oncle possédait, personne d'autre ne pouvait y prétendre.

— Lorsque je me suis trouvé en charge de Fili, mes priorités se sont quelque peu modifiées… J'ai rejoint nos cousins aux Monts de Fer où nous avons vécu quelques décennies, en sécurité. Quelques années plus tard, j'ai appris que Liam avait été tué quelques décennies plus tôt et que Lili venait d'être capturée, torturé, puis tuée par la GITM, laissant derrière elle un orphelin, seul dans la nature, en proie à tous ces charognards qui se sont alors battu pour te récupérer, ton savoir avec.  
— Mon savoir ?  
— La lecture du Khudzul, avant tout. Et la prophétie. Un enfant de cette lignée, éduqué subtilement à la manière des nains de jadis, sans esprit critique, sans repère, sans famille… Mais, aussi, ces rumeurs qui affirmaient que tu savais où se trouve Erebor avaient rendu fou plus d'un chasseur de trésors…

Kili garda le silence, mais rapidement, il baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise :

— Je ne me souviens de rien…  
— Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

Dis lui avait répondu gentiment en passant affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux et Thorïn concéda à son tour :

— Effectivement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ni quand ni comment la GITM t'a retrouvé… S'ils t'ont eu en même temps que ta mère, ou si tu t'es retrouvé seul un moment... Je ne peux pas non plus dire combien de temps tu as passé là-bas… Je ne sais même pas quel âge tu as réellement…

Le regard toujours fuyant, Kili déglutit, sans intervenir, et Thorin continua :

— Bien entendu, la détention de ta mère, et l'assassina de tes parents, ont été tenus secrets… Quand j'ai appris qu'un enfant érudit trainait dans la nature, je ne me doutais pas qu'il s'agissait de _toi_ … dans le sens… Le fils de Liam et Lili. Je pensais que tu étais un gamin issu d'une famille rebelle qui s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…  
— Comment as-tu su, alors ? Pourquoi t'es-tu intéressé à moi au point de me sauver et m'adopter ?

La question semblait agressive, provocante, comme si Kili sondait son père adoptif pour chercher à évaluer sa propre valeur et Thorïn détourna un instant les yeux, effleurant du regard le visage de Fili qui l'écoutait attentivement, avant de regarder Dis, puis Bilbo. Il resta un instant silencieux avant de concéder :

— Je ne savais pas… J'avais déjà commencé les dispositifs pour t'enlever lorsque j'ai appris la mort de tes parents, en piratant les données de la GITM. Le lien s'est imposé immédiatement, plus encore lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois…  
— Liam avait la même bouille…

Dis avait parlé d'un ton nostalgique en sondant le jeune nain qui, entendant pour la première fois une caractéristique de l'un de ses parents, se sentit frémir. La suite, il la connaissait. Ses premiers souvenirs concernaient Fili, qui lui faisait visiter l'immense demeure de Hna-Run en commentant chacune des pièces, babillant fièrement à propos des trésors de cette vieille maison. Un long silence s'étendit, puis Kili demanda presque timidement :

— Pourriez-vous… Me parler d'eux ?

Dis et Thorïn échangèrent un bref regard, puis, sans prévenir, Dis pouffa soudainement, plaquant sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son hilarité en se souvenant  
clairement :

— Lily… Cette petite peste… Elle détestait Thorïn et lui a fait vivre un calvaire au début…  
— Pourquoi ?

La question franche de Kili coupa la naine, et ce fut Bilbo qui fronça les sourcils en se souvenant d'un fait en particulier :

— Lily… N'est-ce pas la princesse à qui tu as été fiancé ?

Sa question peu assurée souleva des regards interloqués de la part des auditeurs, autant d'apprendre que Thorïn fut fiancé à la mère de Kili qu'au fait que Bilbo en sache plus sur cet aspect de sa vie privée que ses propres enfants. Le grand nain haussa les épaules en acquiesçant doucement :

— Nous avions été fiancés par nos parents alors que nous nous connaissions à peine et que nous étions encore enfants… On ne parlait même pas la même langue…  
— Et c'était une vraie tigresse… Mais, au final, on a réussi à l'apprivoiser, même si elle en voulait toujours à Thorïn d'être son futur époux, elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas plus ravi qu'elle par cette union…

Il acquiesça et embraya immédiatement :

— Ce fut à ce moment que l'on a commencé à nous aventurer dans les ruines des cités de jadis, qui se trouvaient profondément enfouies sous les mines. Lily avait même consenti à nous apprendre à parler et déchiffrer le Khudzul, dans les anciennes bibliothèques. Nous nous sommes abreuvés de ces légendes naines et elle ne jurait que par la grandeur passée de nos ancêtres, qu'elle avait promis de rétablir…  
— Effectivement… Elle avait une frénésie qui confinait la folie. Lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère ou qu'elle avait une idée en tête, il était quasiment impossible de la contenir et elle perdait toute lucidité.  
— Comment elle a rencontré mon père ?

Avide d'en savoir plus et pressant, Kili lui coupa encore la parole mais Dis ne s'en formalisa pas et continua d'un ton nostalgique :

— Dans ces ruines, justement. Nous étions alors adolescents et il était à peine plus vieux que Thorïn.  
— Il s'intéressait à l'histoire lui aussi ?

A la question naïve de Kili, Thorin eut un discret ricanement et il parla à son tour :

— Pas vraiment, non. Lui il n'était pas tout à fait un érudit, dans le genre…  
— C'était un chasseur de trésors. Un vrai pirate. Roublard, analphabète, menteur, voleur et pas vraiment à cheval sur les notions de vaillance et de loyauté mais, à côté de ça, il était charmant, avait le cœur sur la main et une véritable sensibilité à fleur de peau… Lily a eu le coup de foudre au premier regard.

A ces mots, Thorin tiqua en reprenant sa sœur gentiment :

— Si je me souviens bien, elle a plutôt essayé de le tuer parce qu'il s'était emparé d'un livre de grande valeur… Et qu'il avait voulu lui revendre contre un baiser…  
— Tu sais que c'est comme ça qu'elle exprimait son amour… Liam était la seule personne qu'elle essayait de tuer au moins trois fois par jour…  
— Et lui était le seul capable de lui survivre… Ils allaient vraiment bien ensembles ces deux-là…

Touché par les souvenirs de ses parents qui revenaient à la surface, Kili écouta les deux plus vieux avant de demander avec curiosité :

— Et ? Vous avez rompu vos fiançailles pour qu'ils puissent s'unir ?

Thorïn grimaça en lui répondant avec patience :

— Impossible… Liam était un vagabond. Il était lui aussi issu d'une lignée ancienne dont il était fier, mais n'avait pas de sang royal dans les veines. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas pour lui, il ne l'a jamais touchée. Jusqu'à l'attentat…  
— La famille royale était visée, mais il a réussi à mettre ta mère à l'abri à temps. Je suppose qu'il en a profité pour l'enlever, au lieu de la ramener à son fiancé…

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Thorïn qui leva les yeux au ciel et qui renchérit immédiatement :

— Tu es né quelques années plus tard. Sans trône et sans couronne, mais, connaissant Lily, elle a certainement mis toutes ses forces dans la recherche de la Moria pour que tu puisses en hériter…  
— Elle était trop fière pour ne pas te rendre ce qui t'es dû…

Kili acquiesça distraitement à la dernière remarque, les yeux baissés, et il sursauta à peine lorsqu'une douce caresse lui effleura le dos de la main. Il soupira et, sans un mot, il ouvrit la paume, bougeant doucement les doigts pour les emmêler silencieusement à ceux de Fili qui, d'une pression tendre, lui partagea son réconfort.  
Le blond le savait, de toute manière. Kili n'avait pas à lui dire à quel point le manque de ses parents le peinait, il le devinait à son silence, sans même avoir à croiser son regard.

oOo

— Rasmus sent qu'il perd le contrôle… Nous devrions nous montrer vigilant…  
— Il se risquerait à attaquer la pauvre petite dizaine de nains que nous sommes, en plein cœur de la cité ?

Pinçant, Dwalin avait répondu distraitement, peu impliqué dans la conversation. Le procès avait tourné au débat, puis aux règlements de compte entre Gandalf, qui avait dans les mains les témoignages de Vidalinn, et les agents de Rasmus qui tentaient de sauver les meubles. Mais l'opinion publique n'était plus en leur faveur et Rasmus était maintenant convoqué pour répondre personnellement de ses actes. Autant dire que l'ambiance dans le tribunal était électrique en attendant que le leader des dix daigne faire le déplacement à Minas Tirith.

A l'exception de Nori, Kili et Fili, tous les nains de la compagnie de Thorin s'étaient retrouvés dans l'illustre cité gondorienne pour soutenir la jeune Orianne et la parole de leur race. Ils étaient, actuellement, dans la demeure qu'ils avaient occupés ces dernières années, malgré la mise à sac par la GITM et ils attendaient que de nouveaux témoins se présentent pour reprendre l'audience.  
Gandalf haussa les épaules en parlant sombrement :

— Ne le sous-estimons pas… Je pense qu'il a des moyens que nous ignorons encore… Surtout s'il s'avère qu'Heljar est réellement sur le coup… Cette homme agit toujours en finesse, se contente d'observer de loin, puis frappe lorsque tout semble déjà joué…

D'une humeur massacrante depuis que le verdict d'Orianne était tombé et que cette dernière avait été mise en arrêt, Dwalin leva les yeux au ciel, mais après un court silence, il se tourna vers le vieillard, pressant :

— Tu as dit que tu avais maintenant les moyens de clamer l'innocence d'Orianne, grâce à l'autre connard…

Comprenant sans mal que le nain parlait de Vidalinn, Gandalf leva à son tour les yeux au ciel avant de répondre gentiment en bourrant sa pipe :

— Non… J'ai dit que j'avais maintenant de quoi demander une expertise concernant la mort des deux humains…  
— Tu penses que la GITM les aurait tué dans le but d'incriminer les nains ?

Balïn, qui, jusqu'à maintenant, s'était contenté d'écouter la conversation sans intervenir, s'exclama avec une note d'espoir dans la voix, inquiet pour sa pupille, non seulement condamnée à dix ans de prison, mais, en plus totalement dévorée par les remords. Gandalf soupira légèrement, avant de répondre d'un ton qui ne se voulait pas trop dur :

— Je peux sans mal affirmer que la GITM a déjà eu recours à ce genre de méthode pour se débarrasser d'ennemis… Mais ce sont plutôt les agents supérieurs Stirnir ou même Heljar qui n'hésitent pas à tuer des innocents pour ensuite jeter le blâme sur d'autres… Jamais Vidalinn ne ferait une chose pareille malgré les tords que vous lui reprochez… Il peut se résoudre à utiliser ce genre de drame pour manipuler les médias, mais j'ai bien peur que les explosions d'Orianne soient bel et bien responsables…  
— Encore des données qui ne servent à rien, donc…

Dwalin avait maugréé dans sa barbe et, sans l'écouter, le journaliste haussa les épaules :

— Demander une expertise amènera à lever de nombreux voiles sur les méthodes de la GITM…  
— Je veux simplement qu'on me rende Orianne…

Le grand nain tourna le dos aux autres et s'éloigna en ruminant, la mort dans l'âme.

oOo

— Donc… Vous choisissez la confrontation armée…

Malgré le tumulte des chants de guerres qui retentissaient dans le camps rebelle, Thorïn entendit le pas, pourtant silencieux, de Bilbo qui, invité à ne pas se mêler aux nains, avait attendu le verdict du conseille à l'écart. Le plus grand soupira et rejoignit la tente qui lui était réservée, suivit par le hobbit :

— Une confrontation qui, de toute manière, devient inévitable. Nous avons plus de chances de nous en sortir ici que face à la justice des humains…  
— La GITM est en train de perdre ! Si nous patientons encore un peu, la menace disparaitra d'elle-même ! Et peut-être aurions-nous l'aide des humains !

Thorïn eut un reniflement dédaigneux, se gardant de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de l'efficacité de la justice humaine qui avait – trop longtemps- ignoré la persécution de sa race par les orcs et la GITM. Et il se doutait bien que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples… Si le Gondor inculpait l'organisation, tout ne se passeraient certainement pas comme ils le voudraient…

— C'est de la folie, Thorïn ! Cette guerre ne vous amènera pas la paix !  
— Avons-nous le choix, hobbit ?

N'appréciant pas la réponse piquante du nain, Bilbo tiqua d'exaspération et s'arrêta, croisant les bras sur son torse :

— Avez-vous au moins étudié toutes les options ?  
— Lesquelles ? Prendre la fuite, encore ? Leur laisser _notre_ Montagne sans même la défendre ? Ramper pour obtenir l'aide des humains ?

Thorïn avait avancé sur lui en lui répondant d'un grondement intimidant, l'épinglant de son regard orageux et l'historien resta muet. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard mais, rapidement, le nain fit demi-tour pour pénétrer sous la tente où les attendais déjà Dis, Fili, Kili et Dori et, immédiatement, il donna ses ordres :

— Dori et Fili, j'aimerai que vous preniez le X-16 pour retourner à la Villa et récupérer toutes nos armes. Fili, penses-tu pouvoir voler ici avec l'Embraer ?

Le blond haussa les épaules en grimaçant :

— Voler, certainement, atterrir, c'est autre chose…  
— Un avion de combat ne peut pas voler dans ces montagnes, Thorïn !

Dis avait répondu sèchement, les sourcils froncés, et son frère répondit sur le même ton :

— Une aide aérienne sera un atout non négligeable dans la lutte qui nous attend… Surtout que l'Embraer possède une force de frappe qui, à elle seule, peut réduire les bataillons orcs en charpie !  
— Mais c'est trop dangereux ! Fili risqu-  
— Fili est le meilleur pilote que je connaisse et le choix lui appartient. A lui seul.

Le ton était catégorique et Dis ne manqua pas l'éclat fier qui illumina le regard de son fils, elle en déduisit qu'il n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude d'être ainsi complimenté par Thorin, même de manière détournée, mais elle serra la mâchoire, grinçant des dents en se dressant face à son frère.  
L'instinct maternel, cette chose qui lui avait été arrachée en même temps que son enfant, bouillonna en elle sans qu'elle ne parvienne à l'étouffer et une lourde tension s'abattit soudain sous la tente, troublant les autres qui n'osèrent pas intervenir lorsqu'elle se redressa en fulminant :

— Nous ignorons les moyens de nos ennemis ! Fili ne risque pas seulement le crash ! Mais il sera aussi une cible trop facile, à découvert et-  
— Il est une cible, quoi qu'il arrive, Dis ! Et il est trop tard pour espérer le protéger en se contentant de l'enfermer dans un endroit sûr, s'il en existe un ! La GITM veut ton fils et le cacher n'évincera pas la menace !  
— Peut-être, mais le jeter en première ligne ne vaut pas-  
— Ca suffit ! Ne me force pas à te rappeler qui s'est occupé de lui comme un père ces dernières décennies…Lequel de nous deux le connaît et le considère comme son propre enfant…

La réplique était glaciale et dure. Très dure. Ce fut comme si la température baissa soudainement de quelques degrés dans la salle et aucune des personnes présentes sous la tente n'osa faire mine de s'intéresser à la querelle au sujet de Fili qui, tout le monde s'en était douté, devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre…  
Même le blond, objet de la dispute, se contenta de faire profil bas, cherchant avant tout à comprendre et gérer ses émotions…  
Sa mère, une inconnue, se faisait du soucis pour lui… Au point de tenir tête à Thorïn, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un symbole d'autorité sans faille… Au point de chercher à le protéger de la GITM en le refoulant en arrière alors que Thorïn n'avait jamais hésité à le confronter au danger qui, de toute manière, était inévitable… Thorïn…  
Lui aussi se faisait du soucis, à voir ses réactions sèches, mais nerveuses… Dictées par la peur. Peur de le perdre en tant que fils, peur de devoir s'effacer pour laisser, enfin, sa sœur reprendre ses droits. Il n'était pas prêt à cela, c'était trop soudain.  
Fili était son fils, personne ne le lui prendrait.  
Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité, ni même de chercher à y pourvoir, personne d'autre que lui n'avait l'autorisation d'être fier de ses exploits et personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait le connaître aussi bien… Pas même Dis, sa propre sœur, la mère de celui qu'il considérait comme son enfant.  
Il connaissait ses forces et ses failles, il connaissait son courage et sa fierté. Ses doutes et ses émois…

On n'avait pas le droit d'interdire à Fili de combattre en première ligne. On n'avait pas le droit d'espérer le soustraire à une guerre qui le concernait et laisser d'autres combattre à sa place pour le protéger. On n'avait pas le droit de le forcer à se cacher en affirmant que sa sécurité passait avant la vie de ses amis et de sa famille. Non. On n'en avait pas le droit. Surtout si on ne l'avait pas vu grandir, si on ne l'avait pas aidé à s'épanouir et si on n'avait pas contribué à l'éclosion de cet esprit si noble.

Voir le visage maintenant fermé et peiné de sa sœur lui faisait mal. Très mal. Mais, maintenant que la mère de celui qu'il considérait, quoiqu'il arrive, comme son fils, venait de refaire surface, il découvrait en lui un amour et une possessivité paternelle qu'il avait, jusqu'alors, ignoré posséder.

De son côté, Kili ruminait sombrement. Il sentait une jalousie amère poindre en lui. De Fili, que Thorin ne semblait pas prêt à céder, pas même à sa propre mère, preuve d'un attachement réel et sincère. De Dis, aussi, qui revendiquait des craintes et des réserves qu'il se retenait d'émettre lui aussi, concerné d'un côté par le sort du plus vieux, mais incapable de le clamer à voix haute au point de lui rappeler qu'un vol dans ces montagne, en situation de combat en plus, pouvait s'avérer fatal.

Lui et Thorin n'étaient maintenant plus les seuls à se soucier de Fili, tout comme il était clair que, malgré son statut d'étrangère aux yeux de son enfant, Dis était maintenant prête à tout pour lui. C'était comme si elle avait retrouvé la vie, et une nouvelle raison de la garder, depuis que son fils lui avait été rendu. Même si le blond ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, Kili, lui, avait bien remarqué de quelle manière le regard de la naine ne s'apaisait que lorsqu'il croisait celui de Fili, comment elle se mettait imperceptiblement sur la défensive à la moindre menace à son encontre et la façon dont elle se tendait s'il n'était pas en vu trop longtemps.

Des petits gestes discrets et insignifiants que seuls Kili et Thorïn avaient relevés et, même s'ils tentaient de les acceptés en admettant que c'était normal et que le blond méritait de recevoir l'amour que Dis avait pour lui, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils craignaient tous les deux de perdre l'exclusivité du blond. Surtout que celui-ci rechignait de moins en moins à apprécier la présence de la naine, au contraire.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Je pense que nous sommes dans une phase de transition en ce moment, histoire de bien placer le décor, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action arrive et quand elle sera là, on n'aura pas de répit pour un bon moment :p

J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire !

Merci pour les reviews !


	20. Chapter 20

— Kili, voici Aska, elle est la fille de Khaenïn, ma tante… Mais je la considère plutôt comme une sœur.

Sortant de ses pensées dans lesquelles il s'était exilé depuis que Thorin et Dis lui avaient parlé de ses parents, Kili se retourna pour saluer la naine aux cheveux argentés dont le bout des mèches viraient au noir, à la peau pâle et aux yeux charbons qui venait vers lui. Aska… Cela voulait dire « Cendre » en Khudzul et il fallait dire que ce nom était adéquat avec ce profil atypique.

— Argon m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer.

Argon leva les yeux au ciel en passant une main gênée dans sa tignasse et Kili se contenta de relever avec surprise, faisait le lien :

— Mais… Si ta tante est la fille de… Ca veut dire que toi, tu es le petit-fils de Khaenïn ?

Il avait parlé au plus jeune qui haussa les épaules en acquiesçant, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur un petit muret qui surplombait les ruines, trop proche selon Kili qui se hérissa. Attaché à sa liberté et sa bulle personnelle, il n'appréciait pas que qui que ce soit s'y invite de la sorte et il se tendit en se disant que, au moins, sur ce point là, jamais Fili ne s'était montré grossier ou maladroit. Le blond sentait toujours la limite et savait déterminer les humeurs du plus jeune, devinant quand il était invité à s'approcher ou, plus rarement, quand Kili lui préférait la solitude.

Toutefois, sans percevoir le malaise de son interlocuteur, Argon posa une main sur son épaule pour s'approcher plus encore et glisser à son oreille, n'essayant pas de se montrer discret :

— Aska a des questions à te poser, concernant ton oncle…

La naine, âgée d'une centaine d'années à peine, rougit fortement et sa mâchoire se décrocha :

— Argon ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui parler de ça ! Surtout que ce n'est pas le roi qui m'intéresse.

L'autre rigola et Kili en profita pour se lever et s'éloigner en concédant gentiment, devinant aisément de quoi il était question :

— Navré, mais Thorïn ne consomme pas au féminin…

Elle haussa les épaules en marmonnant simplement : « Comme les trois quarts des nains », faisant sourire Kili qui acquiesça en l'étudiant discrètement.  
Elle avait l'air gentille, elle était la fille de Khaenïn, donc issue d'une lignée importante, s'il avait bien compris, et n'était pas désagréable à regarder malgré son étrange apparence. Au vue du très faible ratio naines/nains de ce camps, il se dit qu'elle était certainement très convoitée, mais n'avait pas trouvé satisfaction parmi les guerriers illettrés et brutaux qui vivaient là.  
Doutes qui se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux noirs et brillants d'espoir pour accrocher son regard lorsqu'elle demanda timidement :

— Mais… En ce qui concerne votre frère ?

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux, sans voir la lueur effarée qui luisit dans ceux du brun lorsqu'elle continua doucement :

— Il est si… Magnétique…

Magnétique, oui, c'était le mot. Toutefois, il avait toujours pensé être le seul à se sentir éperdument aimanté par lui et il déglutit en serrant les poings.  
Cela faisait quelques jours que c'était le bordel dans sa tête et dans son coeur, il n'arrivait plus à se positionner par apport au blond depuis ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et dans ses veines grondait le même orage qui avait été témoin de ce dérapage.  
Il sursauta lorsque, joyeux, Argon passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour répondre vivement à sa tante :

— Et tu as toutes tes chances, je peux affirmer qu'il a très bon goût !

Kili trouva le compliment envers lui, à peine caché, très lourd et il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.  
Le bruit d'un moteur se fit alors entendre, celui de l'X-16 qui préchauffait et, s'excusant distraitement, il quitta les deux autres en répondant simplement :

— Celui-là n'est pas à prendre.

oOo

— Et, pour finir, je peux faire poster une dizaine de soldats spécialisés dans les armes offensives lourdes, nous avons plusieurs rockets et une mitrailleuse, sur cette épine-là. Nous couvrirons ainsi une zone importante, en plus de ce passage stratégique.

D'un doigt, le général, Eldur, présenta à Thorin plusieurs points sur la carte qui était étalée sur la table et le grand nain opina distraitement en écoutant la fin de sa présentation. Ils étaient seuls dans une habitation composée, comme les autres, de ruines sur lesquelles s'était greffée une lourde tente et la journée tirait à sa fin.

Une longue journée essentiellement consacrée aux préparations pour les combats à venir, comprenant le recensement de toutes les armes à disposition, ainsi que le nombre exact de combattants et leurs spécialités, quelques conférences sur la manière de combattre des ombres de Stirnir, ainsi que celle, plus brute, des orcs d'Azog, d'autres sur les particularités du terrain, les avantages qu'ils pouvaient en tirer et les inconvénients dont ils devaient se méfier.

En bref, une journée plutôt fatigante pour Thorin qui sentait une tension désagréable poindre en lui.  
Bien entendu, les craintes émises par Dis le matin même à propos de son fils avaient un échos en lui et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas demander à ses deux enfants adoptifs de prendre le mini exploreur et partir très loin d'ici.  
Mais il savait que ce serait injuste envers eux. Surtout que cela ne changerait rien. Tant que la GITM n'était pas annihilée, ils restaient en danger.

Il soupira lourdement, sans écouter le reste des explications du général qui se tut en remarquant qu'il avait perdu l'attention de son interlocuteur. Eldur serra les lèvres en sondant le plus vieux, puis il eut un sourire chaleureux :

— Votre majesté… Nous connaissons bien ces montagnes et nous avons l'avantage du terrain…  
— Mais nous sommes en sous-effectif…  
— Ca ne nous fait pas peur… Et les conditions dans ces montagnes sont, certes, difficiles, mais ça l'est autant pour nous que pour les ombres ou les orcs…

Thorïn acquiesça distraitement, le regard vague. Ils n'avaient plus grand chose à faire maintenant, simplement répartir les soldats aux points les plus stratégiques, et attendre que leurs ennemis daignent se montrer.  
Attaquer les orcs était aisé, ceux-ci n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres tactiques de combat que foncer dans le tas et rendre les coups qu'on leur donnait.  
Mais les ombres de Stirnir étaient des ennemis plutôt toxiques, le genre de combattants qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prendre en chasse sous peine de devenir proie très rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, mais d'une efficacité redoutable, si bien que les nains préféraient attendre qu'ils passent à l'offensive plutôt que de se risquer à les débusquer.

— Nous avons toutes nos chances… Et cette Montagne t'appartient, Thorïn, nous la défendrons…

Le passage au tutoiement fut soulignée d'une caresse appuyée sur sa main et le grand nain haussa un sourcil, avant de planter son regard dans celui du général, étudiant la nouvelle lueur qui s'y mouvait. Une lueur qui ne lui était pas inconnue, loin de là.  
Elle brillait très souvent pour lui, peut-être même la seule qu'il connaissait : la ferveur de voir en lui un roi, le roi, celui qui rendrait à la race des nains sa dignité. Ferveur très souvent côtoyée par le désir. Désir de lui appartenir, d'être hissé hors du lot pour être à sa hauteur, partager son corps et son temps… Du moins, ça, c'était de la part de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas un hobbit insolent, qui se foutait totalement de son titre et qui ne le jugeait que d'après ses actes et non son sang.

Stoïque, Thorin ne broncha pas lorsque les doigts audacieux quittèrent sa main pour remonter le long de son avant-bras découvert. Il se contenta de faire mine d'étudier la proposition sans équivoque en laissant son regard errer sur le corps du nain qui s'offrait à lui, pas vraiment appâté, car, de ce côté là, il avait maintenant faim de quelque chose d'autre. Une faim que seul un historien impertinent, incommode et peu conciliant pouvait combler, mais simplement séduit par l'idée de penser à autre chose que la bataille qui se profilait et qui, si Bilbo n'avait pas compté dans l'équation, aurait à peine été réfléchie avant de succomber.

Eldur avait une bonne cinquantaine d'années de moins que lui, mais la vie dans ces montagnes avait donné une certaine dureté à ses traits harmonieux, agréables à regarder. Comme beaucoup de nains ici, il avait les cheveux noirs et la barbe courte, ce qui laissait ses lèvres fines, ourlées d'un sourire chaud, en évidence lorsqu'il s'approcha sensuellement :

— Tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat…

Aussi audacieux que l'étaient les nains rebelles des montagne, il vint embrasser sa bouche dans un baiser velouté et, encouragé par Thorin qui posa une main distraitement sur sa nuque en appréciant l'agréable diversion qui se profilait, il s'assit sur la table en écartant les jambes pour laisser le roi y prendre place, sans rompre le baiser.  
Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur un hobbit malpoli qui pénétra sous la tente sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer :

— Thorïn, Dwalin vient d'appeler il a besoin que tu-… Ho.

Il se figea sur le pas de la porte, sentant une désagréable et douloureuse sensation de chute en lui face à la scène sans ambiguïté, et Thorïn se sépara d'Eldur en soupirant lourdement.

— C'est pour le procès ?

Il avisa le regard, maintenant noir et outré, du plus petit dardé sur lui, qui aviva brutalement en lui le doux brasier à peine éveillé par les lèvres d'Eldur, et la voix sèche, normalement si douce, portait maintenant une certaine rage maitrisée qui ne le laissa pas indifférent :

— Il a besoin d'un témoignage de ta part. Vis à vis de la mort du bourgmestre de Meckt.  
— J'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas le coupable…

Sans ajouter un mot, il se retourna et attrapa sèchement la mâchoire d'Eldur, qui ne comprit pas l'échange en langue courante, pour reprendre et approfondir le baiser sous le regard de Bilbo qui, loin de se sentir heurté, sentit son sang bouillonner sourdement en lui.

Le hobbit voulait bien admettre que la dernière –et seule- fois que ce fichu nain l'avait embrassé, il l'avait frappé, traité de connard ou un truc du genre, et s'en était allé retrouver Vidalinn. Ce qui était on ne peut plus clair comme refus.  
Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait voir ce goujat fourrer sa langue dans la bouche du premier venu sans même faire mine de se montrer gêné par sa présence et il se racla la gorge :

— Thorïn. C'est urgent.

Le nain s'immobilisa et se sépara de l'autre pour répondre avec un sourire narquois :

— Bilbo… Avec le décalage horaire, il fait encore nuit à Minas Tirith… Et je sais que Dwalin n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on l'appelle à une heure indécente pour des futilités…

Damn, ce con là pensait vraiment à tout et, surtout, il semblait prendre plaisir à voir le hobbit s'étouffer par une jalousie possessive que sa fierté lui interdisait d'exprimer.  
Il voulut tourner les talons et sortir d'ici, prouver qu'il n'en avait rien à faire en ne lui offrant que son dédain et, pourquoi pas, entamer une conversation érotique pas SMS avec Vidalinn sur le téléphone du nain, puis laisser l'historique bien en évidence.  
Toutefois, incapable de voir plus, ni même de quitter cette tente en laissant _son_ nain en tête à tête avec l'autre, Bilbo fit un pas en avant en serrant les poings :

— Peut-être, mais-  
— _Qu'il s'en aille !_

Agacé, Eldur avait parlé sèchement en Khudzul, mais avant que Thorïn ne puisse lui répondre, Bilbo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine gonflée d'exaspération et de colère d'être, encore, considéré comme une tâche :

— _Non. Si l'un de nous deux doit partir d'ici, c'est toi._

Frustré par cette langue qu'il maitrisait mieux à l'écrit qu'à l'oral, lui donnant une répartie digne d'un gamin capricieux, il garda son aplomb lorsqu'il vit le regard du nain flamboyer dangereusement. Très dangereusement. Trop, peut-être.

Et merde. Parler de cette manière à un général rebelle en étant un hobbit de la GITM n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente et, possédant tout de même un instinct de survie quelque part en lui, il recula prudemment lorsqu'Eldur se laissa glisser de la table en se hérissant de colère, le fusillant d'un regard suintant d'une promesse mortelle.  
Toutefois, la main de Thorïn se posa sur l'épaule du nain qui se figea et, sans pitié, le roi assena d'une voix froide en le regardant dans les yeux :

— _Toi, tu pars._

La mâchoire d'Eldur se décrocha et, interloqué, il sonda le plus grand qui ne prit pas la peine de réitérer son ordre. Il y eut un instant de flottement puis, sèchement, le général dégagea la main sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Méfiant, Bilbo s'éloigna précautionneusement de son chemin pour être certain de ne pas subir de représailles et, sur un dernier regard glacial, Eldur quitta la tente, faisant claquer le lourd tissus qui servait de porte.

Comprenant qu'il était maintenant seul avec Thorïn, à qui il venait de saboter un petit moment qui aurait pu être plaisant, Bilbo pinça les lèvres, soudain mal à l'aise sous le regard intense qui le sondait.Après tout, il n'était pas en couple avec le roi, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient promis fidélité ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble et, aussi, il connaissait les mœurs des nains, qui étaient bien moins chastes que les autres races et qui n'éprouvaient aucun complexe à se laisser aller dans des moments intimes sans lendemain avec des inconnus.

— Hem… Je… Crois que je vais…

Il se racla la gorge sans finir sa phrase lorsque le nain s'approcha de lui, son horripilant sourire victorieux accroché à ses lèvres, et il recula jusqu'à sentir la paroi de tissus dans son dos, le regard fuyant.  
Il déglutit lorsqu'un doigt taquin se posa sur sa gorge, avant de suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire jusqu'à se poser sous le menton qu'il invita à se redresser pour croiser ses  
yeux :

— Jaloux.  
— Non… Je tenais simplement à-  
— Ce n'était pas une question.

Il déglutit à nouveau, se noyant dans le regard saphir qui l'épinglait, hypnotisant et étourdissant, si profond qu'une fois plongé dedans, revenir à la surface devenait impossible. Mais il revint à la réalité lorsque les yeux de Thorïn rompirent le contact visuel pour glisser sur ses lèvres qu'il avait entrouvertes inconsciemment, laissant filer un souffle irrégulier, la main qui tenait son menton se crispa sensiblement, mais le nain se sépara et recula en détournant le regard.

— J'ai déjà donné mon témoignage aux autorités d'Ithilien. Je n'ai jamais porté la main sur le Bourgmestre de Meckt, malgré les accusations de la GITM.  
— Pardon ? Ho…

Totalement déconnecté, Bilbo en avait oublié l'objet de sa venue ici et il se racla la gorge en inspirant fortement.

— Ils pensent que… Stirnir l'a tué afin de t'inculper…

N'ayant jamais douté de ce fait, Thorïn leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers la table sur laquelle trônait la carte des montagnes et, timidement, Bilbo s'approcha, respirant discrètement le parfum du nain qui lui faisait tourner la tête avant de parler d'une voix maitrisée, changeant de sujet.

— D'après Dis, la porte devrait se trouver dans ce secteur…

De son doigt, il traça un cercle sur la feuille et le regard du brun luisit un instant, avant qu'il ne réponde d'un souffle ennuyé :

— C'est justement le secteur occupé par les ombres… Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que la GITM sait où se trouve la montagne… Mais ils n'ont pas connaissance de la porte…

Bilbo fronça les sourcils, se souvenant d'une chose en particulier, et il répondit nerveusement :

— Non… Azog l'a évoqué quand il m'a… Questionné…

Thorïn haussa un sourcil et se tourna franchement vers lui, son regard glissa un instant sur l'épaule blessée, cachée sous la tunique qui lui avait été confiée pour remplacer sa chemise imbibée de sang, mais Bilbo ajouta d'un ton troublé :

— Il m'a aussi « proposé » de collaborer avec lui… Il n'avait pas prévenu la GITM de ma capture.

Le regard gris se teinta de surprise et Thorïn se redressa :

— Il pense doubler la GITM… Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus rien à lui apporter et qu'elle est devenue un frein pour ses ambitions destructrices…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, considérant les enjeux d'une telle révélation, puis il regarda à nouveau Bilbo dans les yeux, parlant distraitement :

— Si c'est le cas, mieux vaut que tu ne croises pas son chemin à nouveau… Rasmus avait au moins le mérite de le tenir en laisse et brider ses pires instincts…  
— Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de… Chercher à le revoir…

Comme Thorïn s'approchait, Bilbo sentit, une nouvelle fois, son épiderme se hérisser et il se retint de faire un pas en arrière, le souffle bloqué, lorsque le plus grand se pencha sur lui pour susurrer contre ses lèvres :

— Je m'en doute bien, monsieur Sacquet… Mais tu sembles avoir une belle prédisposition pour attirer les ennuis… Et pour contrarier les gens qu'il faut mieux éviter…  
— Contrarier Azog n'est pas très compliqué, il suffit simplement de ne pas être lui…  
— Je ne parle pas d'Azog, mais de ce nain qui a cru pouvoir prendre ce qui t'est maintenant réservé…

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un bref baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres et, sans ajouter un mot, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie. Toutefois, il s'immobilisa lorsque le hobbit posa sa main sur son torse, refermant fermement les doigts sur la tunique légère.

— N'oubliez pas que vous êtes censé assurer ma protection…

Thorïn haussa un sourcil, autant surpris par la soudaine fermeté du plus jeune que le passage au vouvoiement, et il posa sa main sur celle de Bilbo en répondant avec sérieux :

— Je pensais que notre arrangement était maintenant caduc…  
— Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai rompu…  
— Tu as rejoint la GITM.  
— Pas vraiment de mon plein gré… Ce sont eux qui m'ont retrouvé…  
— Parce que tu es parti.

Bilbo entendit le reproche dans la voix et il se hérissa de colère et d'amertume.  
Mais, soudainement, une vague de pitié le prit. Pour lui même. Il se sentit désolé pour lui, désolé d'avoir été abandonné par les siens, de n'avoir plus aucun visage à considérer comme membre de sa famille, plus aucun ami, aucun futur, faute d'avoir un passé basé uniquement sur des mensonges et, surtout, il se désola de ressentir autant de choses pour une personne séparée de lui par un tel gouffre.

Thorïn n'était pas Vidalinn avec qui il s'était si bien entendu. Il n'était pas comme lui.  
Il l'avait toujours su, mais il ne se rendit compte que maintenant de ce que ça voulait dire.

Et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait naïvement et secrètement espéré, jamais Bilbo ne pourra lui coller l'étiquette « Petit-ami » sur le front. Ce n'était même pas pensable.  
Parce que, comparé au nain, Vidalinn était presque normal. Il n'avait pas été élevé en prince dans un royaume prospère. Il n'avait pas été témoin de l'éradication de sa famille et de son peuple, du meurtre de son petit-frère et de l'exil de ses parents.  
Il n'avait pas grandi dans un climat de terreur, à veiller sur la prochaine attaque qui lui arracherait le reste de ses proches et causerait la perte d'absolument tout ce qu'il possédait, jusqu'à son propre nom. Son titre.  
Il n'avait pas vu tomber ses amis dans une guerre qu'il ne pouvait gagner, abandonné de la justice, des hommes, de ses alliés et même du reste de ceux qu'il pouvait considérer comme sa famille.  
Vidalinn n'avait pas eu à se reconstruire à partir de rien et malgré le danger omniprésent. Il ne reposait pas tous ses espoirs sur une chimère, un royaume oublié de tous et, pourtant, convoité par ses pires ennemis.  
Lui n'avait pas appris à claquemurer ses émotions et sentiments pour mieux se protéger, des autres, et, surtout, de lui-même.

C'est pourquoi le blond, lui, était capable d'accepter un cœur qui s'ouvrait, quand bien même il s'agissait de la dernière personne sur cette terre de qui il aurait accepté une telle chose : un hobbit pacifiste de la GITM qui sortait de nulle part, qui n'était même pas capable de se protéger tout seul et qui attirait les ennuis comme un aimant.  
Vidalinn l'avait pu, pas Thorïn.

Craquer sur Lui était la pire idée qu'il n'avait jamais eue et, pourtant, il devait bien se résoudre à accepter cette chose qu'il déniait depuis qu'il s'était interposé entre le nain et un tir de sniper. Cette chose qui l'avait amené à se détourner de Vidalinn sans même ressentir la moindre hésitation.  
Il pouvait toujours se demander pourquoi, mais, surtout, il devait faire face.

Bilbo déglutit en serrant sa main sur la tunique de Thorïn pour cracher avec humeur :

— Je suis parti parce que j'avais compris que je n'avais rien à attendre de vous.  
— Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Les yeux baissés, Bilbo haussa les épaules, avant de lever le regard pour croiser celui de Thorïn.  
Ce regard… Celui qui avait fait évaporer ses sentiments pour Vidalinn…  
Celui qui expliquait à lui seul toutes les décisions désastreuses qu'il avait prises jusqu'à maintenant et, la mort dans l'âme, il relâcha la tunique et pensa s'éloigner. Mais Thorïn ajusta sa prise sur sa main pour souffler en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Je suis désolé, Bilbo.

Désolé… C'était sympa de sa part, mais désolé de quoi ?  
Le hobbit avait froncé les sourcils, tachant de fouiller dans ce regard qu'il aimait tant.  
Désolé. Tout simplement désolé.  
Il était désolé depuis que les orcs avaient massacré son petit-frère et mis à sac son royaume. Désolé de ne pas avoir su protéger sa sœur et l'enfant qu'elle avait porté, de ne pas être capable d'offrir la moindre protection tangible à ses propres fils. Un sentiment d'impuissance qui avivait la colère qui bruissait en lui.  
Désolé d'avoir peur pour ceux qu'il aimait. De craindre la douleur de la perte plus que toutes les autres. Celle qui était la moins tenable. Au point de refuser de s'attacher à ceux pour qui la puissance des sentiments menaçait de devenir quasi incontrôlable s'il n'y prêtait pas attention.

Et, maintenant, il était aussi désolé pour la détresse de Bilbo, dont il était responsable mais qu'il ne savait pas gérer.

Car personne ne lui avait jamais proposé toutes ces choses qu'il lisait dans les yeux du hobbit. Choses condamnées à se flétrir s'il ne faisait pas un effort pour les aider à s'épanouir.

Son regard mua doucement et, après une brève hésitation, il se pencha sur lui en entrouvrant ses lèvres.  
Il était désolé de beaucoup de choses, certes, mais pas de cette émotion qui lui prenait les tripes lorsque l'historien partageait sa présence, ni de ce désir qui le réchauffait agréablement lorsqu'il inspirait son parfum à pleins poumons.

Toutefois, ce sentiment qui lui vrilla la poitrine lorsque Bilbo détourna soudainement le visage, dérobant ses lèvres pour lui offrir sa joue, était bien plus intense que toutes les âpres déceptions qu'il avait connues dans sa vie.

Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il comprit que Bilbo était, lui aussi, quelque chose pour laquelle il allait devoir se battre. Sur un terrain qu'il ne connaissait pas, certes, mais une bataille qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre.

oOo

— Donc Rasmus ne viendra pas ?  
— On peut considérer ça comme une victoire…

Dwalin avait répondu platement à la question de Balïn, mais Gandalf fit une grimace en secouant la tête :

— Il a refusé de se présenter à la convocation, mais cela ne veut certainement pas dire que nous avons gagné… J'ai bien peur que-

Une explosion à l'entrée de la grande demeure empêcha au vieille homme de terminer sa phrase et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, tous les nains présents dans le hall K furent cernés par un groupe de soldats de Minas Tirith. Sages et pris au dépourvus, aucun n'eut le réflexe de se défendre et, pacifiquement, ils présentèrent leurs mains désarmées à l'officier qui s'avança sur eux, la mine sévère.

— Que se passe-t-il, au juste ?

Balïn avait posé sa question gentiment, sans résister lorsqu'un militaire lui attrapa l'épaule pour le menotter sèchement, en même temps que les autres nains qui protestèrent mollement.

— Vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation pour complicité de meurtre et assistance d'évasion.

Dwalin et Balïn échangèrent un regard en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre, et Bofur demanda calmement :

— Avec qui ?  
— Orianne Trjàadottir.

Ce n'était pas l'officier qui avait répondu, mais Heljar, qui pénétra à son tour dans le hall K d'une démarche victorieuse. Dwalin et Balïn se redressèrent furieusement, tous les deux incapables de ne pas siffler de rage face à celui qui avait fait d'eux des orphelins, mais l'AS se contenta de leur sourire méchamment et, alors que ses propres agents, portant le sigle de la GITM, se déployaient dans la salle, il susurra à nouveau :

— Et vous allez aussi être bientôt inculpés pour refus de collaborer et… arf, mince. Je ne me rappelle plus de ce mot, là… celui qu'on utilise pour dire que vous avez trucidez plein de braves policiers…  
— « Voie de faits sur un agent des forces de l'ordre », monsieur.

Sans écouter la réponse d'un jeune soldat de Minas Tirith, Dwalin et Balïn échangèrent un nouveau regard tendu, inquiets pour leur devenir et, surtout, pour Orianne. Rapidement, le plus grand chercha Gandalf du regard, mais il remarqua que celui-ci s'était tout simplement évaporé au moment où les agents de Minas Tirith étaient entrés dans la demeure. Il se contenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur Heljar, dont le regard était aussi fou que dans son souvenir, peut-être plus, en grinçant des dents lorsque ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel pour parler distraitement :

— Ce nouveau jargon juridique n'a aucun panache… Il fut une époque où on aurait simplement dit qu'un massacre barbare de pleins de policiers a eu lieu. Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, n'est-pas ? Des barbares… Du moins, tout le monde en sera bientôt persuadé…  
— De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur ?

L'officier de Minas-Tirith, qui venait de poser la question, commençait à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, toutefois, sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, Heljar se contenta de sortir son flingue et tirer une seule balle, qui se logea entre ses deux yeux. Le corps de l'officier se pétrifia, à l'instar de la scène, puis il chuta au sol, sous le regard effaré de l'AS qui sembla totalement surpris par l'effet que venait d'avoir son coup de feu, alors que les soldats gondoriens braquaient leurs armes sur les agents de la GITM. Toutefois, aucun n'eut le temps de se défendre et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un silence polaire remplaça le soudain ouragan des armes à feu, seul bruissait au sol le sang écarlate des soldats sans vie.

— Oups… Les nains ont été très très vilains… Encore une fois…

Avec une grimace ennuyée, Heljar recula de quelques pas, comme apeuré par le sang à ses pieds, en laissant tomber à terre son flingue qui l'éclaboussa du liquide carmin, à l'instar de ses agents qui jetèrent tous leurs armes au sol avant de disparaître. L'AS attendit un instant, envoyant un sourire damné à Dwalin, qui comprit immédiatement la gravité de leur situation, surtout lorsque l'autre appuya en roucoulant :

— Je serai vous, je ne resterai pas là… Les humains ne vous montreront plus aucune pitié… Jusqu'à maintenant, ils s'étaient montrés conciliants avec vous…

Distraitement, il sortit un poignard avec lequel il se cura un ongle en continuant d'une voix sévère, comme un parent reprendrait son enfant :

— Votre copine ne s'était prise que le minimum. Mais voilà… tout le monde sait qu'on ne peut rien attendre d'un nain et, maintenant, la petite Trjàadottir a fait exploser le centre de détention où elle se trouvait, tuant quelques prisonniers et gardes dans sa fuite… Le cout des dégâts est déjà estimé à plusieurs milliers d'euros, sans parler des vies humaines qu'elle a prises, à nouveau…  
— Que lui as-tu fait ?

Grondant et menaçant, Dwalin fit un pas en avant tandis que, derrière lui, caché derrière Bombur qui tenta de se gonfler au maximum, Dori se pencha discrètement pour récupérer les armes des soldats de Minas-Tirith, qu'il distribua aux nains qui l'entouraient.

— Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je lui aie fait quelque chose ? Cette gamine semble assez débrouillarde pour se sortir toute seule d'une misérable prison humaine !  
— Orianne était déterminée à purger sa peine.  
— Et bien dans ce cas, elle la purgera avec moi…Je vous la rendrai dans dix ans. Peut-être... Au plaisir, Dwalin. Balïn.

Cordial, il fit un respectueux signe de tête aux deux nains furieux qui lui faisaient face mais, au moment où il voulut se détourner, Dori, Bombur, Bofur et Gloïn le mirent en joue. Heljar se figea, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son air effaré, totalement pris par surprise, alors qu'il était persuadé de mener le jeu, mais il resta relax et ne prit pas la peine de se sentir en danger, non pas par bravade, mais plutôt comme s'il ne possédait pas le moindre instinct de survie.

— J'ai oublié de vous dire un truc… La GITM à beaucoup d'argent. Beaucoup beaucoup d'argent. Et les humains sont tellement aisément corruptibles… Ils seront de notre côté, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que l'ont fasse… Tant que l'on continue de remplir les poches des bonnes personnes…  
— En quoi te tuer aggravera notre cas ?  
— En rien. Mais ne j'ai pas envie de mourir, alors je vous menace. On ne sait jamais, sur un malentendu, ça peut marcher.

Il leur envoya un nouveau sourire de damné, et personne ne fut capable de dire s'il était réellement sincèrement con, ou bien s'il était suffisamment bon acteur pour se faire passer pour l'abruti de service qui ne réussit que par chance, tout en gardant constamment quelques coups d'avance sur le monde entier.

— Dis-nous où est Orianne.

Dori avait fait un pas en avant, son arme pointée sur l'AS qui eut une moue contrariée.

— Est-ce que je peux simplement rappeler mes hommes ? Ça ne prendra que cinq secondes, et après on pourra discut-

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Dwalin avait avancé sur lui en serrant le poing et reculant le coude. Le coup lui éclata le nez et, immédiatement, l'AS porta sa main au visage pour contenir l'hémorragie en s'exclamant d'une voix nasillarde :

— Hey ! Ça fait mal, putain !

Dwalin se contenta d'hausser un sourcil condescendant et, à nouveau, il leva le poing pour un nouveau coup, mais Heljar fit un pas en arrière avec un regard furieux :

— Je suis de la section exploration, moi. Je ne suis pas un combattant ! On ne tape pas sur les gens sans défense !

Encore une fois, il fut impossible de démêler le vrai, entre le jeu d'un esprit fourbe et acéré ou la naïveté folle de celui qui n'avait pas toute sa raison. Sur ses gardes, Dwalin fit un pas en avant, le sondant intensément :

— Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
— Parce que Vidalinn nous a lâché et Azog et Stirnir sont dans les Gadolah. Je ne suis qu'une putain de roue de secoure… Simplement alléché par le prix…

Cette fois-ci lui envoya un sourire cruel, parfaitement conscient de la valeur de sa prise, et, furieux, Dwalin marcha sur lui en irradiant de danger, forçant l'explorateur à se presser contre le mur derrière lui.

— Qu'as-tu fait d'Orianne ?  
— Tuez-moi, et vous ne le saurez jamais… Et si vous restez ici, vous n'aurez aucune chance de la retrouver car il me semble que vous avez de la visite…

Pour illustrer sa dernière affirmation, le son des sirènes se fit entendre et il grimaça avant de s'éclipser, laissant les nains entre eux.  
Un petit temps de flottement prit la compagnie, incertaine quand à la conduite à tenir, mais, rapidement, ils s'activèrent et quittèrent à leur tour la demeure par les nombreux escaliers dérobés qui la composaient, au moment où plusieurs troupes armées du Gondor y pénétrèrent.

oOo

— Tu comptes revenir avec l'Embraer ?  
— Ça dépend… Avant de filer vers Hnâ-Run, on va sonder un peu le périmètre et voir s'il y a un plat suffisant pour un atterrissage.

Répondant distraitement à la question de Kili qui s'était approché nerveusement, Fili vérifiait attentivement les dérives et stabilisateurs de l'X-16, dont le moteur ronronnait doucement, prêt à décoller.  
Le brun le regardant faire en serrant les lèvres et, soudain, il marcha sur Fili pour attraper son bras :

— C'est trop dangereux !

Le blond fut surpris, et ils s'affrontèrent du regard mais, sèchement, Fili se dégagea et s'éloigna pour étudier la fixité des pales de l'engin en répondant durement.

— Je sais ce que je risque, Kili. Ce que nous risquons, tous, face à ces gens.

Le plus jeune garda un silence et fit un pas en arrière. Il voulait lui crier dessus en affirmant que s'offrir en première ligne n'écarterait pas le danger, quand bien même leur avion de combat pouvait s'avérer d'une efficacité mortelle, un atout précieux qui allait incliner les chances de leurs côtés s'il s'avérait que Fili était capable de le piloter dans ces Montagnes. Toutefois, le problème était là : personne d'autre que Fili n'avait le potentiel de gérer un combat aérien ici et il n'était donc pas possible de déléguer une telle responsabilité à un soldat quelconque qui ne rechignerait pas à risquer sa vie pour son prince.  
Thorïn et Fili le savaient, ils en avaient déjà discuté. Il était évident que leur père adoptif n'avait pas proposé une telle folie de gaieté de cœur, mais il ne voulait pas faire l'affront à celui qu'il avait élever comme un fils de lui ordonner de rester en arrière et de ne pas compter sur lui dans cette guerre.

Kili se contenta de soupirer, gardant ses craintes pour lui, et il recula quand Fili fit signe à Nori d'activer les pales et de s'assurer de la réactivité des commandes.

Tout semblait en ordre et, avant de monter à son tour dans la cabine, Fili se tourna une dernière fois vers Kili, prenant sa respiration en cherchant ses mots pour lui dire au revoir. Toutefois, une silhouette maintenant bien connue marcha vers eux et le visage du blond se ferma lorsqu'Argon se posta derrière Kili en retenant un sourire ravi à l'idée de voir le plus vieux partir.

— On se revoit dans six jours au plus tard.

Froid, il se détourna pour rejoindre Nori, mais Kili lui attrapa le poignet soudainement, pour l'attirer à lui.

— Attend.

Fili n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, avant de recevoir sur ses lèvres un baiser doux et bref, porteur de ce parfum si enivrant dont il était accro et qui lui manquait tant. Il eut le réflexe de crocheter la nuque du plus jeune lorsque celui-ci fit mine de s'écarter, et Kili ne chercha pas à se soustraire, au contraire, il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules avec un soupir ravi, se pressant contre lui en frémissant.

Ils rompirent ensuite le baiser, mais restèrent intimement enlacés, et Kili chuchota contre ses lèvres :

— Reviens-moi.  
— Toujours.

Fébrile, jouissant de l'air déconfit d'Argon qu'il devinait sans même lever les yeux pour voir le pli amer qui ourlait ses lèvres, Fili caressa la joue du plus jeune, puis il se détourna pour de bon et grimpa dans le X-16 qui décolla aussitôt.

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Thorïn passe peut-être un peu pour un connard ici, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, disons juste que,  
De une, j'avais très envie d'écrire une scène du genre un jour, et l'occasion s'est présentée,  
De deux, Thorïn n'est pas vraiment un tombeur, comme Vidalinn, il est plus un survivant qu'autre chose,  
jusqu'à maintenant et les histoires de couple ne l'ont jamais intéressé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ;) .

Disons, pour faire plus imagé, que jusqu'à maintenant, il avait simplement pensé éprouver un truc plutôt physique pour Bilbo, mais il a mis un peu de temps à se rendre compte que ce n'est pas le cas.

J'ai aussi pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture (Le chapitre 27 est terminé), mais j'espère que la publication ne rattrapera pas mon avance.  
Mais comme je bloque pas mal, n'hésitez pas, si vous commentez, à dire ce que vous aimeriez bien voir par la suite, ou ce que vous ne voulez surtout pas voir.

Bisous bisous !


	21. Chapter 21

— Non… Le quatrième âge a commencé avec le règne du roi Aragorn Telcontar, suite à sa victoire contre les derniers suppôts de Morgoth. C'est à cette période que les elfes ont quittés la Terre du Milieu pour rejoindre le Valinor et que-  
— Où se trouve-t-il ?  
— Qui ça ?  
— Le Valinor ?  
— Hem… C'est assez flou… On le situe à l'Ouest des océans, mais il est communément admis que ces terres n'existent plus depuis-  
— Personne n'a jamais essayé de naviguer dans cette direction ?  
— Si, mais-  
— Et personne n'a trouvé ces terres ?  
— Bordel, laisse-moi parler cinq minutes, tu veux bien ? Et fais l'effort d'écouter mes réponses avant de poser de nouvelles questions !

L'éclat de voix furieux de Bilbo amena un court silence dans la vieille bibliothèque, dans laquelle Dis et Kili, un peu plus loin, lancèrent un regard surpris au doux hobbit pacifiste qui se retenait difficilement d'assommer Argon avec le livre d'histoire qu'il avait dans les mains.

Cela crevait les yeux de tout le monde que l'historien était de très très mauvaise humeur depuis la veille, sans que personne ne puisse vraiment dire pourquoi, même si Thorïn semblait impliqué dans l'affaire, et, donc, personne n'osait vraiment approcher l'historien taciturne. Mis à part ce jeune rebelle bien trop habitué à être considéré comme encombrant de la part de tous ceux qu'il côtoyait pour se sentir en danger.  
C'est pourquoi, assoiffé d'en connaître plus sur l'Histoire, après un court silence, il demanda encore, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le hobbit rouspéter :

— Pourquoi il n'y avaient que les elfes qui allaient au Valinor ?  
— Car c'est leur terre originelle. Les nains, les hobbits et les hommes sont nés sur la Terre du Milieu. Toutefois, il existe une légende qui raconte que, lors de la dernière guerre contre les résidus de Morgoth, un elfe et un nain ont combattus ensembles, et qu'il y avait une solide amitié entre eux. L'histoire dit que l'elfe a emmené le nain à Val-  
— Une amitié entre un elfe et un nain ?

Cette fois-ci, Bilbo n'eut pas à lever la voix, un simple regard noir suffit à remettre le jeune rebelle à sa place, mais, peu impressionné, Argon continua :

— S'il s'agit de la dernière bataille contre les forces des ténèbres, alors en quoi consistent toutes ces guerres qui ont suivies ?  
— La différence avec ces différents conflits, c'est que, contrairement à ceux des premiers âges, il n'y avait pas réellement de puissance maléfique en œuvre qui actionnait les troupes orcs. Simplement des guerres pour des territoires, qui ne concernaient que certains peuples humains ou certaines races. Surtout quand les clans orcs ont recommencé à proliférer.

Patient malgré tout, Bilbo avait, enfin, trouvé un auditoire digne de ce nom, intéressé et insatiable. Argon était comme un livre vierge, très cultivé sur tout ce qui concernait la race des nains, grâce à l'éducation rigoureuse que Khaenïn lui avait donnée, mais, à côté de ça, il était totalement ignorant des grandes lignes de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et l'historien se faisait une joie de l'instruire, au moins un minimum.  
Le jeune nain semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'il discutait avec un hobbit, ancien agent de la GITM, et il couvait maintenant Bilbo d'un regard débordant de respect et d'admiration

— Et avant ça, c'était donc contre le Dieu de la mort, Morgoth, que tout le monde se battait ?  
— Hem… Il n'était pas vraiment un Dieu, mais un Valar déchu. Et il a été battu bien avant… C'était son lieutenant le plus fidèle qui avait-  
— Bilbo, veux-tu bien venir voir ça s'il te plait ?

Coupant sans gêne la conversation, Dis interpella l'historien en langage courant et celui-ci quitta Argon qui soupira discrètement, sans se plaindre, et qui accompagna le hobbit auprès des deux autres.

Sans oser dire quoi que ce soit, il lança un bref regard à Kili, qui fit mine de l'ignorer et, la mort dans l'âme, Argon préféra s'éloigner du brun pour s'approcher de Bilbo, à qui Dis tendit un lourd ouvrage à la couverture brune, dont les lettres Khudzuls étaient tracées à la main. Il était plutôt récent, moins de trois siècles, mais très usé, comme si toutes ses pages limées avaient été lues et relues de nombreuses fois et une rapide étude du livre annoté lui permis d'en déceler l'auteur : Thror, qui le dédicaçait à ses successeurs !  
Ce n'était rien de moins que le journal qu'il avait tenu lors de sa propre quête pour Erebor !  
Les yeux écarquillés, il le feuilleta rapidement, avant de demander d'une voix crispée par la surprise :

— Qu'est-ce que… Ce livre fait ici ?

Dis haussa une épaule en répondant d'un ton distrait :

— Il était en la possession de Lily tout ce temps… Un cadeau que Thorïn lui avait fait, certainement… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense que la quête de Lily s'est achevée dans ces montagnes… Toutes ses affaires sont ici en plan comme si elle allait revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

Bilbo fit la moue, sans oser regarder dans la direction de Kili, dont le visage blême et fermé trahissait l'inconfort qu'il vivait à présent, à découvrir chaque jour un nouvel indice qui lui rappelait cruellement que ses parents à lui ne reviendraient jamais.  
Il échangea un court regard avec la naine, qui avait aussi sentit le malaise du plus jeune face aux affaires éparpillées de sa mère et, avec une douceur maternelle, elle posa une main sur son épaule pour dire avec un sourire :

— Bilbo va en avoir pour un moment… J'ai repéré quelques fresques historiques dans les anciens palais, peut-être pouvons-nous y jeter un coup d'œil en attendant ?

La diversion était bienvenue et, toujours morose, Kili accepta, avant de suivre en silence la naine qui l'emmena à l'extérieur. Argon les regarda partir sans tenter de les suivre et, une fois que les deux autres eurent monter les escaliers, Bilbo parla gentiment :

— Il ne te déteste pas, tu sais.  
— Non… Il est simplement amoureux de Fili, c'est tout…

La voix portait une douleur qui ne laissa pas le hobbit indifférent, comprenant que l'attirance que le jeune rebelle avait affichée pour le fils de Thorïn était sincère et plus profonde que ce qu'il avait laissé paraître dans sa maladresse.  
Décidément, en amour, rien n'était évident… Bilbo soupira, pensant lui aussi à ses peines de cœur qui ne demandaient qu'à être étanchées par un certain roi nain, proche mais inaccessible, et, las, il reprit l'étude du journal de Thror.

Il y découvrit avec plaisir que tout était listé, décrit et analysé, absolument tout !

Son voyage à travers Mirkwood, lorsqu'il avait remonté le Celduin son errance dans la Gadolah, et les dangers qu'il avait traversés avant de trouver les ruines de Dales, alors désertes (les campements de nains rebelles n'étant apparus qu'après le deuxième attentat, aux Montagnes Bleues), dans lesquelles il avait longuement déambulé avant de trouver cette bibliothèque, où il avait déniché et étudié la carte qui l'avait, ensuite, mené à la porte. Le récit s'arrêtait là.  
Un récit qui s'étalait sur plus d'une quinzaine d'année !

Au vu de l'écriture qui en recouvrait les pages, supplantant parfois celle de l'ancien roi, Bilbo ne doutait pas que le livre avait été en possession de Lily durant de nombreuses décennies, et, rapidement, il le feuilleta, jusqu'à tomber sur plusieurs cartes détaillées et richement annotées, dont un plan pour retrouver la bibliothèque dans laquelle ils se trouvaient maintenant.

Fébrile, commentant à haute voix pour permettre à Argon de suivre ses découvertes, il s'intéressa à la partie qui les concernait maintenant : celle qui évoquait cette bibliothèque, comprenant, au vu de l'acharnement qu'avait eu le roi à détailler la meilleure manière d'y pénétrer, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une pièce dénuée d'intérêt. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua, entouré d'encre rouge, une série de chiffres et de lettres qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il eut beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il ne parvint pas à situer cet enchainement, et, frustré, il continua sa lecture.  
Certaines phrases du roi étaient étranges, comme si la syntaxe était approximative et l'ordre des mots à peine respecté, interpellant de hobbit qui fronça les sourcils.

— « Trente pas du ruisseau vert à l'aval … Chercher blanche la pierre, conduire elle vous au tunnel. »… Ca n'a aucun sens…  
— C'est peut-être un code…

Bilbo plissa la lèvre, secouant négativement la tête à la proposition d'Argon, et il feuilleta rapidement, découvrant sur la page suivante le même genre de texte :

— « Longue Galerie Albâtre. Trente pieds de long, huit de large, incertains. Fourchette à quatre-vingts pieds, ont le droit bouchon. Quinze démissionner. L'espace de cinquante à soixante. Conduire sur le mur de l'est. Le dragon deux yeux émeraudes. Tout d'abord, la gauche et la droite. Erebor à nouveau. »

Ces phrases étaient écrites plusieurs fois, avec plusieurs ratures, les mots placés dans différents sens et, avec elle, de nombreux croquis et plans, gribouillés et couvert de ratures. Et il les relut plusieurs fois, sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Argon remarque à nouveau en montrant les schémas qui les accompagnaient :

— On dirait la description d'un lieu…  
— Mais oui !

Se jetant sur ses pieds, Bilbo sut d'un coup de quoi il était question : Une autre manière d'entrer dans Erebor ! Sans la clé !  
Une option que Thror, d'abord, avait étudiée, théoriquement mais, d'après tous les plans gribouillés, n'avait jamais réussi à trouver lorsqu'il s'était rendu sur le terrain.

Toutefois, c'était incompréhensible et il se plongea dans l'étude de ce chapitre, voyant bien que Thror avait utilisé ces données pour tenter de trouver l'autre entrée, mais sans résultat, et incapable de trouver le code qui lui permettrait de comprendre ces descriptions énigmatiques.  
Ennuyé, Argon se contenta de fouiller les notes de Lily, sur la table, et il en tira un vélin immaculé dont les écritures qui le recouvraient le laissèrent bouche bée et, séduit, il laissa ses doigts caresser les lettres dessinées à l'encre noire, belles et entrelacées. Admiratif, il tendit le papier à Bilbo en demandant naïvement et avec excitation:

— C'est de l'elfique ? Je n'ai encore jamais rien vu d'aussi beau…

Sa voix portait un respect qui ne laissa pas le linguiste indifférent, toujours ravi de voir que certaines personnes étaient encore capable d'apprécier la beauté d'un texte en sindarin simplement en voyant cette si belle écriture, et il acquiesça :

— Le terme « Elfique » est un peu réducteur, car il existe deux langues très différentes qui- Ho !

Sans finir sa phrase, Bilbo arracha le papier des mains d'Argon, qui haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre la stupeur soudaine du hobbit qui resta stupidement à lire le texte en question.  
Le Sindarin était comme sa langue maternelle, tellement il l'avait étudié, si bien qu'il n'eut même pas besoin de relire plusieurs fois pour s'assurer de sa traduction, et il parla d'une voix blanche :

— Argon. Va chercher Thorïn. Tout de suite.  
— Pourquoi ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

Blême, le plus petit leva son regard vers le jeune rebelle qui tentait désespérément de lorgner sur le papier, sans en comprendre le moindre mot, et il souffla du bout des lèvres :

— C'est la prophétie… En entière et dans sa langue originale…

L'écriture n'était pas de Lily, et le hobbit doutait qu'elle eut possédé la moindre connaissance en Sindarin. Le vélin était ancien, déchiré sur le bord, donc certainement arraché d'un livre, et l'historien le data de quelques siècles, et comme seule dégradation, il ne portait qu'une tâche sombre en son centre : le reste d'un vieux sceau de cire, maintenant disparu.  
Un papier certainement trimballé par la naine qui en avait bien cerné l'importance, sans jamais avoir pris la peine de l'étudier, faute de moyens.

— Et ? Que dit-elle ?

Pressant, Argon avait attrapé son poignet, suspendu à ses lèvres, et Bilbo consentit à donner la traduction brute à haute voix :

— « Au delà des Monts brumeux,  
Dans la montagne enterrée,

Le cercle d'or est oublié.  
Sur la pierre précieuse il reste à veiller,  
Dans le tombeau des âmes mêlées.

Par les roches et l'oublie,  
Scellée est la porte d'Erebor;  
Mais par le feu et la mort,  
A nouveau sera franchie.

Et les Eredims endormis,  
Reconnaitrons leurs rois,  
Quand les deux derniers enfants de Durin,  
Abreuverons de sang le trône d'argent ».

Un silence suivit la prose, mais bientôt rompu par la voix du jeune nain :

— De quel sang s'agit-il ? Et de quels rois ?

Pris par les premiers couplets qui regorgeaient de notions anciennes et oubliées, Bilbo fut surpris par la soudaine question d'Argon qui lui lança un regard grave en répétant ses mots :

— Le sang qui recouvrera le trône d'Argent ? A qui appartient-il ?  
— Comment ça ? Et comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Le brun fit la moue en détournant les yeux, avant de souffler d'une voix inquiète :

— Je ne sais pas… Mais c'est la première fois que j'entends la prophétie… Pour de « Vraie ». Ici, on ne connaît que la dernière partie, du moins, une version, qui nous a été transmise à l'orale, et qui dit que c'est par leur sacrifice que les enfants de Durïn réveilleront les royaumes…

Evidement… Après de si nombreux siècles, ce texte a certainement été rogné, enrichi et interprété encore et encore, jusqu'à dénaturer le sens premier et Bilbo haussa les épaules. Effectivement, on pouvait comprendre beaucoup de chose dans ces mots, et les erreurs de traduction pouvaient aussi changer la donne. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir une version originale, en fait.

— Je ne sais pas, Argon… Mais il n'est pas question de sacrifier Fili et Kili, ne t'inquiète pas… Jamais Thorïn ne ferait une chose pareille.  
— Pas Thorïn, je le sais… Ni personne dans ce camp… Mais pourquoi la GITM s'acharne t-elle autant à les retrouver vivants, dans ce  
cas ? Comment a-t-elle interprété la prophétie ?

La question jeta un blanc, et ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux mais, avant que Bilbo ne puisse répondre, une voix menaçante se fit entendre au bas des marches et ils se tournèrent pour faire face à trois guerriers rebelles, dont Eldur, qui ne semblaient pas vraiment là pour discuter histoire et linguistique :

— Que fait le hobbit ici ? Il n'a pas l'autorisation de fouiller nos bâtiments.  
— Calme-toi, Baldur… Bilbo ne fait rien de mal et cette bibliothèque n'a jamais intéressé personne jusqu'à maintenant…

Pacifiquement, Argon avait parlé en levant ses mains, regardant Baldur dans les yeux, l'immense leader des trois soldats, qui le fusilla du regard :

— Et toi, Argon, que fais-tu là ? N'es-tu pas censé participer à la préparation de la bataille ?  
— Encore en train de feignanter… Il serait vraiment temps que Khaenïn te remette à ta place, gamin…

Le troisième, massif aux cheveux noirs et à la barbe abondante, avait parlé d'un ton dédaigneux et le plus jeune, qui semblait bien frêle face à ces trois nains imposants, se hérissa de colère, mais trop intimidé pour répondre, il resta silencieux.  
Derrière lui, Bilbo haussa un sourcil, comprenant, soudain, que la vie dans ces montagnes était bien plus difficile et cruelle que ce qu'il avait pensé, surtout pour ceux qui n'avaient pas la carrure pour s'affirmer dans une telle communauté.  
Argon était un doux, un rêveur, pas un combattant, même s'il se montrait habile avec une arme, et il semblait réellement attiré par la Connaissance, un érudit en puissance, Bilbo pouvait le déceler, lui qui avait passé tant de temps en milieux universitaire. Et, donc, un boulet, pour un groupe comme celui-ci, dont les membres analphabètes étaient uniquement occupés à survivre au jour le jour. En plus, il avait une belle gueule, donc certainement convoité, dans la mesure où les naines étaient très rares ici et qu'aucun mâle de ce camps ne semblait rechigner à se tourner vers ses frères d'arme pour tout ce qui concernait les activités nocturnes.  
Derniers doutes qui se confirmèrent lorsque le dénommé Baldur fit un pas vers Argon, qui ne broncha pas, pour prendre son menton entre ses doigt et le forcer à lever le visage pour planter son regard dans le sien :

—Khaenïn ou un autre… J'attends avec impatience le jour où il me donnera l'autorisation de corriger ta nonchalance… Et tu vas adorer ça, mon beau…

Il avait susurré sa dernière phrase contre les lèvres d'Argon, qui, tétanisé, resta figé et, écœuré de voir un gamin sans défense ainsi humilié par une grande brute qui avait au moins le double de son âge et de son poids, Bilbo croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour parler d'un ton implacable :

— Lâche-le.

Surpris, l'autre leva les yeux vers lui, semblant se rappeler seulement de sa présence, et sèchement, il lâcha Argon pour marcher dans sa direction, soudain très menaçant. Mais Bilbo resta stoïque et soutint fermement son regard, sans même prendre la peine de se sentir intimidé. Après tout, il était immunisé ici, il le savait tout aussi bien que les autres nains de ce clan : quiconque le touchait aurait affaire à Thorïn, et quiconque avait un minimum d'instinct de survie ne voulait pas ça.  
C'est pourquoi il resta brave lorsque les doigts puissants attrapèrent sa gorge et que le nain se pencha sur lui en grinçant des dents :

— Ne t'avise même pas de me parler sur ce ton, petit, ni même d'imaginer pouvoir me donner des ordres…  
— Retire tes mains.

Agrippant son poignet, Bilbo avait feulé en réponse et, derrière eux, Argon se redressa en parlant à son tour et s'éloignant prudemment des deux autres nains qui étaient restés en bas des marches pour leur bloquer l'accès :

— Ecarte-toi de l-  
— Baldur, ne touche pas au hobbit, il est à Thorïn.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Eldur qui avait parlé durement, et son injonction fut entendue par le nain qui, sans douceur, lâcha la gorge du hobbit. Celui-ci prit rapidement une profonde inspiration, sans faire mine de reculer.  
Il lança rapidement un regard à Eldur, le nain qui avait tenté de séduire Thorïn la vieille, qui semblait pourtant être le moins cons des trois, et il menaça d'une voix polaire :

— A Thorïn, oui. Et, si je me rappelle bien, il a fait savoir que si quelque chose vous dérange avec moi, c'était avec lui qu'il faut traiter… Alors, messieurs, sachez que je ne sortirai d'ici que s'il vient m'en donner l'ordre en personne, en attendant, il me semble que vous avez une guerre à préparer…

Reculant d'un pas, Baldur le toisa méchamment et il tressaillit brièvement, comme s'il se retint de justesse de frapper le hobbit qui le bravait du regard. Puis il siffla d'agacement avant de tourner les talons rageusement, bousculant ses deux compères qui firent demi-tour aussi.  
Soulagés, Bilbo et Argon échangèrent un bref regard, mais, à mi-hauteur de l'escalier, la voix de Baldur tonna une dernière fois :

— Ne t'avise pas de trainer ici, Argon. N'oublie pas où est ta place, si tu ne veux pas que je me charge de le faire.

Le plus jeune grimaça en réponse, puis les trois soldats disparurent pour de bon, laissant une ambiance inconfortable dans l'ancienne bibliothèque, avant que Bilbo ne demande presque timidement :

— Est-ce que ça… Ça arrive souvent, ce genre de chose ?

D'un haussement d'épaule nonchalant, Argon balaya la question, se contentant de récupérer son sac, qui ne le quittait jamais, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier, la tête baissée et sans un mot.

Bilbo le regarda partir en se disant que ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, finalement, que celui-là ait totalement craqué sur Kili, l'antithèse totale de tous les guerriers, farouches, ignorants et violents, qui vivaient ici.  
Aujourd'hui, les rebelles laissaient Argon tranquille uniquement parce qu'il était le petit-fils de Khaenïn, déjà vieux et dont l'existence tirait à sa fin. Le plus jeune n'ignorait pas quel sort attendait un mec comme lui, sans défense, dans une telle communauté qui n'avait de respect que pour les puissants, et il avait certainement vu, en Kili, un moyen de s'en protéger et de partir d'ici.

Il soupira, reprenant le vélin en main, considérablement refroidi par l'interruption des trois brutes qui, mine de rien, avaient bien réussi leur petit manège d'intimidation et il ressentit soudain l'envie de retourner à la tente, le seul lieu ici où il était un minimum en sécurité. Ou bien auprès de Thorïn. Il se sentait invincible lorsqu'il était avec lui.  
Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il venait juste de clamer à haute voix qu'il était sien et qu'il n'obéissait qu'à lui. Ce n'était pas très gratifiant et ça sonnait vraiment comme s'il était son animal de compagnie, sur le coup, mais il n'avait pas été très inspiré sur le moment, mais, surtout, il se sentait coupable d'avoir ressenti un plaisir conséquent pour chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé face à ces guerriers.  
Ha merdre, heureusement que l'autre beau gosse ténébreux n'avait pas été témoin de ça, il n'en aurait été que trop heureux.  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui… Bilbo n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir que les pas altiers qui descendirent les marchent appartenaient à un certain monarque handicapé des sentiments et, se tendant soudain, il resta face à la table sur laquelle étaient éparpillées notes et carnets, serrant les lèvres en se demandant, brusquement, si les trois autres corniauds avaient eu l'audace de se plaindre de lui auprès de Thorïn. Et merde.

Si c'était le cas, et que le nain se contentait simplement de venir lui dire de partir, ça allait le froisser considérablement et, faute d'inspiration, il se contenta de demander sèchement :

— Vous avez l'intention de rester sur mon dos encore longtemps ?  
— Ho… Le hobbit est toujours de mauvaise humeur ?

Avec un sourire léger, Thorïn s'approcha de l'historien crispé, debout face à la table sur laquelle étaient éparpillées ses notes, pour regarder son travail par dessus son épaule. Dos à lui, le hobbit ne le vit pas écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il aperçu, en évidence sur la table, le livre à la couverture brune écrit par Thror, mais ses pensées furent coupées par le plus petit qui maugréa sèchement :

— Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, merci bien.  
— Cela faisait pourtant un moment que tu avais cessé de me vouvoyer…

D'humeur légère, toujours dans le dos du hobbit qui se tendit, il se pencha légèrement sur lui pour susurrer dans le creux de son  
oreille :

— Et ça me plaisait bien…  
— Que sa majesté me le pardonne, c'était avant qu'elle ne se complaise à fouiller la gorge des brutes de ce camps trop gourmands pour leur propre bien…  
— Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

Il avait répondu d'un souffle taquin qui exaspéra le hobbit et il plongea sa main dans sa tignasse pour l'inviter à lever les yeux vers lui.

— A moins que cette brute ne soit pas la seule à se montrer trop gourmande…

Épinglé par son regard, Bilbo déglutit, le souffle bloqué, mais il se dégagea pour retrouver son aplomb et défendre avec vigueur, évinçant le sujet pour continuer de l'accabler de reproches :

— Lâchez-moi. Ce n'est pas parce que ces fous ont décrété que j'étais votre _propriété_ que vous pouvez me considérez comme tel.. _.  
— _Justement, en parlant de ça… Certains nains de Dale n'apprécient pas vraiment de te voir fureter par ici… Entre autre…

Ha putain ! Pardon pour la vulgarité, mais Bilbo fut profondément agacé de constater que, effectivement, les trois autres abrutis étaient allés se plaindre auprès de Thorïn, et il siffla furieusement :

— Ils préfèreraient que je reste sagement dans _votre_ tente à attendre gentiment que vous me passiez une laisse au cou avant de me sortir ?

Le ton était acerbe, mais, peu impressionné, Thorïn passa à côté du hobbit pour lui faire face en s'adossant à la table, répondant sérieusement :

— Quelque chose du genre, oui.  
— Je préfèrerais encore quitter les Gadolah à pied.  
— Pour aller où ?

Bilbo tiqua d'agacement face à la question narquoise du grand nain qui semblait se régaler de sa mauvaise humeur, nourrie par ce qu'il avait vu la vieille, entre Thorïn et Eldur, par ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer avec les autres abrutis et, aussi, par l'inaccessibilité de ce corniaud qui préférait jouer avec lui comme un félin avec sa proie plutôt que le prendre sur le champs, avec fougue, passion et- Ho. Merde. Il n'était pas censé vouloir ça de sa part. Du moins, pas encore. Il était censé être en colère pour… En fait si. Il avait très envie de ça malgré tout.

Parce que, oui, après avoir passé une nuit et une demi-journée à ne penser qu'à ça, Bilbo voulait bien avouer qu'il était très jaloux de ce nain sorti de nulle part, qu'il aurait bien voulu être à sa place et que rien ne vienne les interrompre.  
Et il était de mauvaise humeur parce que Thorïn l'avait très bien compris et semblait, lui aussi, tenté par l'idée, mais môssieur se contentait de le taquiner sans prendre la peine de lui proposer quoique ce soit de cet ordre là. Et quoi encore ? Il devait supplier pour ça ? Ou pire, faire le premier pas ? Fallait pas compter là-dessus !  
Il n'était pas non plus un nain audacieux en manque de sensations…

Fâché, il lui tourna le dos pour s'écarter de quelques mètres et attraper un livre au hasard sur l'étagère la plus éloignée. Sèchement, il l'ouvrit et il se concentra sur le texte écrit dans la variation Epsilon du langage courant, écrit par les humains du Nord au troisième âge, donc un ouvrage local et, à moins que l'on ne s'intéresse aux traités de pêches, peu intéressant. Toutefois, il préféra étudier la description du lac tel qu'il était à cette époque, ainsi que les différents navires utilisés pour le fret, le transport des marchandises ou les pêches variées, plutôt qu'offrir son attention à Thorïn malgré le regard qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Mais il perdit totalement le fil de sa lecture lorsque le nain se redressa pour marcher dans sa direction et, nerveusement, il recula jusqu'à buter contre l'étagère derrière lui, tentant de cacher son visage derrière son livre, mais le roi le lui prit gentiment des mains pour le reposer avec les autres avant de planter son regard dans celui du hobbit acculé :

— Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ?  
— Navré… votre animal de compagnie n'a pas l'intention de faire le moindre effort pour se rendre agréable.

Thorïn fit la moue, mais, patient, il s'approcha encore de l'historien pressé contre les étagères dont le visage farouche était levé vers lui et, distraitement, il leva sa main pour caresser la joue du hobbit qui resta parfaitement immobile.

Sous la proximité et l'intimité de leur position, le plus grand sentit ses reins s'embraser et il se pencha légèrement sur l'historien qui entrouvrit ses lèvres en retenant son souffle. Mais Thorïn se reprit et, oblitérant le désir furieux de l'embrasser passionnément, il s'immobilisa pour chuchoter contre sa bouche :

— Tu me reproches quelque chose sur laquelle je n'ai pas d'emprise… Même si je peux t'assurer que ces trois là ne reviendront pas t'importuner de sitôt… Mais je n'y peux rien s'ils ne t'aiment pas…  
— Ça t'arrange bien…  
— On se tutoie maintenant ?

Bilbo grimaça en se rendant compte que sa langue avait odieusement fourchée et, piqué par le rire qu'il entendit dans la voix de Thorïn, il haussa les épaules:

— Vous piétinez allègrement la distance imposée par le vouvoiement, je n'y peux rien si vous n'avez aucun savoir vivre…

La voix était plus rauque, mais Bilbo gardait sa verve, ce qui fit sourire Thorïn et sa main qui caressait sa joue glissa sur sa nuque qu'il empoigna fermement, alors qu'il remarqua d'un ton curieux :

— Vous savez, Bilbo, j'ai vraiment du mal à vous cerner… Vous parlez et agissez comme si vous me haïssiez, mais votre attitude et vos décisions prouvent le contraire…

Son autre main vint à son tour englober la nuque de Bilbo qui baissa les paupières en entrouvrant ses lèvres, se désespérant de sentir celles de Thorïn contre elles, mais il parla d'un ton qui se voulait offusqué :

— Vue la manière dont vous me tenez, me vouvoyer est maintenant déplacé…  
— Vous me reprochiez mon manque de savoir vivre…  
— Je faisais allusion à la distance qui nous sépare, pas au fait que vous me tutoyiez…

Thorïn ne répondit pas et, prudent, il le lâcha et pensa reculer, mais la main du hobbit se referma sur sa tunique avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas en arrière, l'invitant à rester proche de lui, et, séduit, le nain demanda en retenant un sourire :

— Je pensais que la distance vous importunait…  
— Elle m'importune, oui… Je la préfèrerai… Réduite.

D'une pression, il attira Thorïn plus près, la tête bourdonnant délicieusement de l'avoir, enfin, tout à lui, qu'il en oublia sa colère présumée. Du moins, pour l'instant. Ce n'était que parti remise, promis.

Le nain ne se fit pas prier et, posant à nouveau ses mains sur le hobbit qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, il s'approcha encore, ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Bilbo en s'étirant dans un sourire gourmand, partageant le même souffle que l'historien qui ne le repoussa pas.

Le moment sembla se figer et, après une brève hésitation, Thorïn se pencha sur lui pour embrasser sa bouche avec prudence, caressant seulement ses lèvres d'un souffle léger.  
Sa colère palpable, l'interaction qu'ils avaient eue la veille et l'hématome de sa mâchoire, souvenir de leur dernier baiser, qui ne s'était toujours pas résorbé, lui rappelèrent douloureusement que l'autre ne lui était pas acquis, donc, prudent, il préféra se séparer avant de franchir, encore une fois, les limites. Il avait, certes, très envie d'aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, sur ce plan là avec Bilbo, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment que ce dernier lui reproche, encore, son appétit.

Mais, comme aimanté, Bilbo suivit sa retraite, incapable de laisser une quelconque distance entre eux. Il se sépara des étagères et, alors que le nain fit un pas respectueux en arrière, l'historien en fit un en avant, les paupières closes et le souffle court.  
Il attrapa la nuque du plus grand d'une main fébrile et, se juchant sur la pointe des pieds, il embrassa franchement, quoique timidement, ses lèvres, embrasé par le parfum étourdissant du nain qui lui donnait le vertige. De son autre main, il caressa la joue, à la barbe courte et soigneusement entretenue, puis il se sépara et, le regard fuyant, il ne put voir la manière dont les yeux du brun flamboyèrent soudainement, attisé plus que de raison. Il garda ses mains sur la nuque du plus grand, pressé contre lui, incapable de se résoudre à s'éloigner, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il était séduit, il ne pouvait plus le nier, surtout pas après s'être détourné de Vidalinn dans la seule idée de le retrouver, _lui._ Surtout pas alors que ses sens s'enflammaient sous l'injonction de _ses_ doigts qui, presqu'avec tendresse, attrapèrent les plis de sa tunique pour la remonter sur son torse. Instinctivement, il leva les bras, permettant à Thorïn de le débarrasser du vêtement qu'il jeta au sol sans considération, avant de prendre sa taille puis, sans effort, il le souleva pour le plaquer contre l'étagère derrière lui. Enfin.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent à nouveau mais, cette fois-ci, toute trace de retenue ou de réserve avait disparu, ne restaient que la passion et le désir, brut, sincère et sauvage.

Toujours très gracieux et maitre de lui, Vidalinn avait été un amant plutôt doux, dans le genre, du moins, pas agressif, et Bilbo n'avait jamais connu personne d'autre que lui. C'était pourquoi il se sentit entrer littéralement en combustion, soumis à ce violent déchainement des sens qui se souleva en lui au rythme des baisers furieux de Thorïn, dont le corps frémissant de puissance contenue se pressa contre lui avec ardeur. Son bassin, raidit par le désir, roula une première fois contre le sien et le soudain afflux de plaisir brouilla ses perceptions, mais il ne put l'exprimer autrement que par un gémissement langoureusement étouffé par la langue du nain qui outrageait sa bouche, et, ainsi muselé, le plaisir brulant tournoya en lui, enflant comme un ouragan.

Le hobbit ne connaissait pas ça. Même s'il ne s'était jamais ennuyé avec son premier amant, loin de là, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, de cette manière. Il était déjà essoufflé, étourdi et perdu dans le plaisir alors que Thorïn se contentait simplement de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, son corps ondulant contre le sien et sa poigne intense tenant les cuisses du hobbit, enroulées autour de sa taille, pour le maintenir contre lui.

Holala, c'était trop bon. Dans ses bras, il oublia sa colère, sa rancune, la guerre qui se profilait, le livre de Thror, la prophétie et… Ho putain ! La prophétie ! La deuxième entrée dans la Montagne ! La guerre !

— Thorïn… Attend…

Essoufflé, enivré, mais déterminé, il posa ses mains sur les épaules du nain pour le repousser fermement, se sentant soudain stupide, lui qui attendait ça depuis un bon moment maintenant, mais il se dit qu'il y avait des priorités dans la vie, et se faire troncher par son ancien ennemi dans une bibliothèque oubliée alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de trouver Erebor et que la bataille de l'histoire se préparait n'en était pas une. Quoique… Peut-être que… S'il faisaient ça vit- Bref.  
Surpris, le plus grand le laissa glisser au sol et Bilbo se réceptionna en chancelant, levant les yeux pour croiser ceux, opaques, de Thorïn, qui lui liquéfièrent le bas ventre.

— Que se passe-t-il, Bilbo ?  
— Hem… Je…

Que se passait-t-il, oui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une simple question innocente lui retire toute élocution ? Peut-être était-ce cette voix si basse… Ou ce regard si- Bref. Concentration.

— La prophétie... On a… On en a trouvé une version complète !

Le nain haussa un sourcil, mais il ne retint pas le hobbit lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna de lui pour s'approcher de la table et en prendre le vélin, qu'il lui mit dans les mains lorsqu'il vint à son tour.  
En silence, il survola les mots en Sindarin, mais, rapidement, encore torse nu, Bilbo s'approcha pour poser une main sur son avant-bras afin de voir le papier et lui lire l'intégralité de la prophétie. Le roi le laissa finir, avant de demander avec curiosité :

— « Sur la _pierre précieuse_ » ?

A l'intonation, Bilbo compris que le terme avait interpellé le nain, mais, ignorant de quoi il s'agissait et pas vraiment intéressé, il haussa les épaules en désignant le dernier paragraphe :

— Je ne suis pas familier de cette prophétie, mais Argon semblait dire que, dans la version connue aujourd'hui chez les nains, il est question du sang des héritiers… Un sacrifice…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, sondant Thorïn, tâchant de lui faire confiance sur ce point, mais un peu inquiet à l'idée d'apprendre qu'il était déjà conscient de ça et que, malgré tout, il ait décidé d'amener ses neveux si proches de ce fameux trône d'argent.  
L'absence d'expression de son visage ne le rassura pas, surtout que le brun fit la moue en concédant froidement :

— Effectivement… C'est une croyance bien ancrée maintenant… Et c'est la raison pour laquelle la GITM nous voulait vivants, moi et mon frère, et qu'elle n'a pas encore tué Fili et Kili… Non seulement parce qu'elle y croit, mais parce qu'elle s'imagine obtenir la soumission des nains si elle accomplit la prophétie de cette manière…  
— Tu le savais ?

Bilbo avait posé sa question d'une petite voix, et Thorïn soupira, avant de poser sa main dans le creux du dos nu du hobbit, qui se figea, pour répondre fermement :

— Je sais qu'ils en veulent à mes fils et que, quelle que soit la manière dont ils interprètent cette prophétie, ça ne présage rien de bon pour eux…  
— Mais… Pourquoi les laisses-tu ici alors ?

Thorïn fit la moue en soupirant. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça, mis à part qu'il avait l'intime conviction que, où qu'ils soient, aucun des deux ne serait jamais en sécurité et qu'il sentait qu'ils avaient leur rôle à jouer, ici et aujourd'hui. Et, de toute manière, à partir du moment où la GITM aurait la Montagne, elle les traquerait sans pitié. Même s'ils se cachaient, leur vie ne serait qu'en sursie.  
Il se contenta de reprendre le vélin, pour s'intéresser, à nouveau, au premier couplet, s'écartant de Bilbo pour poser le papier sur la table, constatant simplement :

— Ta traduction de « Sur la pierre précieuse » est erronée…

Piqué, le plus petit écarquilla les yeux, lui qui était bien plus à l'aise avec le Sindarin que le Khudzul, et toute autre langue, se sentit insulté par la remarque, de la part d'un nain en plus, c'est pas comme si Thorïn était censé y connaître quelque chose, et il fronça les sourcils :

— Je ne crois pas, non… _Arken_ est bien le datif du mot _Arkos_ , « Précieux »… qui est ici l'adjectif du mot « Pierre ». Et l'ensemble est l'accusatif de la préposition «-Sün », qui veut dire « Sur quelque chose »… Je ne vois pas où est la faute…  
— « -Sün » veut aussi dire « Avec » il me semble…

Ho mazette. Thorïn avait bien des notions de sindarin ! Mais d'où il sortait ça, ce con ? Toutefois, trop fier pour accepter de recevoir un cour de grammaire elfique de la part d'un nain, il resta sur sa position et défendit son point de vue en s'approchant de lui :

— Seulement si-  
— Seulement s'il est accompagné d'un datif. Hors, si tu regarde bien, « Arken » n'est pas l'adjectif de la pierre, si ça avait été le cas, il aurait lui aussi possédé un article-  
— C'était chose commune au premier âge d'évincer les articles…  
— De la part du roi Elessar en personne ? Il n'était pas un quelconque scribe pressé et soucieux d'économiser le papier… Je pense plutôt qu' « Arken » est lui aussi un nom propre et non un adjectif, et qu'il est couplé au mot « Stên », la pierre. Tous les deux sont donc datifs.

Holala… Non seulement il maitrisait superbement bien toutes ces petites nuances qui rendaient la traduction de sindarin si difficile et si aléatoire, mais, en plus, il replaçait instinctivement le texte dans son contexte d'écriture originale sans tomber dans les pièges historiques.  
Décidément trop sexy… Les mecs qui avaient un minimum de culture et de savoir, notamment au niveau linguistique, le faisaient littéralement fondre, il n'y pouvait rien s'il était totalement démuni face à ça. Et si un jour Thorïn lui sortait une phrase dans une variation oubliée de la langue commune, il ne répondait plus de rien.

— Tu ne penses pas ?

Inquiet de le voir muet, Thorïn réitéra sa question en se tournant vers lui, caressant du dos du doigt la joue de Bilbo qui répondit distraitement :

— Tu es vraiment trop séduisant quand tu parles Sindarin… L'accent Khudzul donne aux mots un certain… Charme… moins mélodieux, mais plus puissant…

Surpris, Thorïn retira sa main, pris de court par la remarque totalement inattendue, mais Bilbo se reprit rapidement et il se racla la gorge pour annoncer avec son ton de professeur :

— Toutefois, deux noms communs ne peuvent se suivre ainsi en répondant à la même préposition… L'un des deux est forcément le qualificatif de l'autre…  
— Pas s'ils ne forment qu'un seul mot…

Bilbo fronça les sourcils, et Thorïn reprit pour lui expliquer patiemment :

— « Arken-Stên »… La forme dative et primitive du mot « Arkenstone »…  
— « Arkenstone » ?  
— Un joyau oublié qui symbolise la royauté d'Erebor… Il est communément admis qu'il se trouve encore dans la montagne… Le premier couplet devient donc : « Au delà des Monts brumeux, Dans la montagne enterrée, Le cercle d'or est oublié. Avec l'Arkenstone il reste à veiller, Dans le tombeau des âmes mêlées. »  
— Et tu le savais depuis le début ?  
— Le mot m'a sauté aux yeux...  
— Alors pourquoi m'as-tu laissé trépigner ainsi ?

Biblo lui avait répondu sèchement, furieux contre lui même de ne pas avoir vu ça plus tôt… Comment pouvait-il faire des erreurs aussi stupides ? Face à Thorïn en plus ? Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé et il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour susurrer d'une voix chaude, sans pudeur :

— Parce que m'allumes littéralement lorsque tu étales ta science de cette manière… Et que tu te braques quand tu comprends que tu n'es pas celui qui a raison…

Il s'approcha encore et Bilbo baissa les yeux, ses lèvres entrouvertes accueillirent le souffle du plus grand. Il l'allumait ? Vraiment ? Soudain gourmand et curieux, l'esprit en ébullition, il posa sa main sur le torse de Thorïn afin de la laisser glisser sur l'abdomen ferme, effleurant le ventre alors qu'elle descendit plus bas. Bien plus bas. Pour constater que, effectivement, il ne le laissait pas indifférent…  
Il se sentit frémir d'un plaisir anticipé et, audacieux, il caressa franchement l'entrejambe du plus grand qui, à son tour, se pencha sur lui pour prendre ses lèvres, enflammé par son touché habile. Mais, encore une fois, Bilbo posa fermement son autre main sur son torse pour le repousser en chuchotant contre sa bouche, sans cesser son massage attisant et s'amusant secrètement à le pousser dans ses limites :

— Attend, il y a autre chose…  
— Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

La voix chaude, qui vibrait d'un désir impatient, suffit à embraser ses sens, mais il garda la tête froide pour annoncer en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Pour pénétrer dans Erebor… Il existe peut-être une deuxième entrée…

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Je viens d'avoir un gros gros coup de chaud après un plantage de word, j'ai perdu tous mes fichiers sauvegardés sur l'ordi...  
Heureusement, j'avais enregistré tous les chapitres en avance d'ODLAU sur internet. C'est les premières versions, ceci-dit, mais au moins, il me reste quelque chose, mais je vais avoir toutes les nouvelles modifs à refaire T_T  
Il n'y a que le chapitre 24 qui a totalement disparu de la circulation, je ne sais pas pourquoi lui mais il y aura peut-être du retard sur les prochaines publications, du coup. (Dommage pour vous, parce qu'il me semble que le prochain sera un peu acidulé... :p)

Et puis heureusement que j'ai posté Diamonds hier, sinon, ça aurait été perdu aussi parce que, pour ce chapitre, je n'avais aucune sauvegarde ailleurs. Bref.  
Ça reste récupérable.

 **J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire !** (Les derniers chapitres ont eu une grooosse baisse de vue et de reviews, limite si c'est pas divisé par deux (voire 3 pour les reviews T_T), mais bon, je suppose que si vous lisez ces lignes, ça va encore XD)

Riritte : Merci pour tes reviews régulières ! J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à tes attentes ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Totalement déboussolée et inquiète, Orianne se mit à genoux en chancelant, avant de cracher sèchement un caillot de sang qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge.  
Il faisait sombre tout autour d'elle, sombre et humide. Les parois rocheuses qui se refermaient sur elle étaient poreuses et couvertes de petites gouttes d'eaux immobiles qui reflétaient le peu de lumière filtrée par l'unique ouverture de sa cellule.  
Elle avait sur elle l'habit sombre, propre aux prisonniers du Gondor qui lui avait été donné lorsqu'elle avait été internée.  
C'étaient les seuls faits concrets qu'elle avait à disposition pour comprendre où elle était.  
Le reste était extrêmement flou.

Il y avait eu une explosion, ou même plusieurs. Des cadavres, des hurlements, le feu et la fumée, noire et âcre. Puis les coups. Dans l'abdomen, au visage et, le dernier, à la tempe, ce qui l'avait mise KO directement.

Elle avait aussi été droguée, elle sentait encore une désagréable et lourde torpeur qui paralysait ses muscles.  
Mollement, elle leva un bras pour vérifier le contrôle, faible, qu'elle avait sur ses doigts engourdis, mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment et elle détourna le regard pour ne pas être heurtée par le soudain afflux de lumière.

L'homme qui se tenait à l'ouverture, brun au regard instable et au nez récemment abîmé, la toisa un instant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à l'évaluer et, l'étudiant elle aussi, elle resta silencieuse, se retenant de lui poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient en elle. Soudain, l'autre poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en baissant les bras, la prenant au dépourvu :

— Bon… Qu'est-ce que je fais de toi, maintenant ? Ça marche comment, ces choses là ? Je suis censé te découper en morceau et envoyer les petits bouts à ton amoureux pour le faire souffrir ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sans répondre, et il s'agenouilla face à elle pour la sonder avec curiosité, prenant sans douceur son visage entre ses mains moites et tremblantes. Son regard planté dans le sien, Orianne n'eut aucun mal à définir à qui elle avait à faire : un fou. Un timbré, dont la démence, discrète, mais présente, tourbillonnait indolemment au fond de ses prunelles et elle déglutit, gardant le silence lorsqu'il la lâcha sèchement pour se redresser, soudain un peu plus lucide :

— Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté… Je m'appelle Heljar. Je suis l'Agent Supérieur de la section exploration de la GITM. Nous sommes une organisation internationale qui a pour but de retrouver et protéger les richesses de ce monde. Je t'ai enlevé parce que je me suis dit que ça ferait bien chier l'autre connard de Dwalin… Et aussi parce que tu m'as été offerte comme paiement d'un petit service que j'ai fourni à mon employeur alors que ça ne rentrait pas dans mes attributions…

Avec courtoisie, il lui prit le poignet pour la gratifier d'un doux baisemain sans qu'elle ne songe à se dérober, le cœur de plus en plus oppressé par une angoisse incontrôlable  
Surtout que l'autre, décontracté, s'assit à même le sol, face à elle, semblant désireux d'entamer la conversation d'une voix nonchalante :

— Je ne voulais pas de toi, à la base, mais on m'a dit que Dwalin tenait à toi. C'est vrai ?  
— Non.

Elle avait répondu spontanément, peu désireuse d'être utiliser contre le grand nain, et l'autre se redressa, surpris et, soudain, furieux :

— Comment ça ? Il paraît que vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Elle serra les lèvres, sans savoir quoi répondre, intimidée par cette chose violente et totalement hors de contrôle qu'elle lisait dans le regard de cet homme, qui ne semblait être qu'un réceptacle pour la folie qui l'habitait et qui parlait à sa place. Comprenant qu'elle venait de lui mentir, il se rassit contre la paroi en grimaçant :

— Tu es une menteuse, toi aussi. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, moi… Les menteuses.

Le ton était soudain polaire et suffit à lui donner la chaire de poule. Elle déglutit douloureusement, sa gorge serrée semblait bruler, mais elle resta silencieuse, encore une fois, lorsqu'il reprit doucement :

— Du coup, je me suis dit que je pouvais t'utiliser pour lui faire du mal. Il a tué mon frère, tu sais ? Il était con mais je l'aimais bien. Sauf que la torture et tous ces trucs là, c'est Azog qui s'en occupe, normalement… J'ai peur de te tuer trop vite et de ne pas profiter…

Encore une fois, totalement pétrifiée, elle ne répondit pas et, agacé, il se racla la gorge en reprenant sèchement :

— Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?  
— Vous me faites peur.

Cette fois, elle avait répondu franchement, d'une voix crispée et le regard fuyant. Il la regarda un instant, comme si elle venait de dire une aberration, puis un sourire ravi étira son visage qui s'illumina comme un matin de noël.

— Moi ? Je te fais peur ? Alors que je ne t'ai même pas touché ?

Il eut un rire fier et, gonflant la poitrine, il fanfaronna joyeusement :

— Normalement, c'est Azog ou Vidalinn qui parviennent à réduire leurs ennemis au silence simplement en les regardant ou en leur parlant… Je ne savais pas que je le pouvais aussi, c'est facile, en fait.

Il se lécha la lèvre, sans se départir de son sourire malsain et il se leva brusquement, la faisant sursauter. Elle le sentait totalement imprévisible, capable de lui trancher la gorge simplement pour voir de quelle couleur était son sang, mais il sembla apprécier ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle et, sans en faire plus, il jubila :

— Tu sais. Tout le monde me prend pour un con, au sein des dix… Même Rasmus dit que je suis fou, mais je sais qu'il m'aime bien pour ça…  
— Ils se trompent…

D'une voix blanche, elle avait répondu la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit et il se figea, pour la fixer bêtement, comme totalement pris au dépourvu par sa simple remarque :

— Pardon ?

Elle se racla la gorge et leva les yeux pour assurer avec aplomb :

— Ils se trompent sur vous… vous n'êtes pas un con… Vous avez su trouver le point faible de Dwalin et vous avez maintenant la place de Vidalinn…

Elle n'était pas vraiment à jour, en ce qui concernait l'organisation, mais elle avait déjà entendu parler de Vidalinn, savait à peu près qui il était et était au fait de sa trahison. Et, surtout, à entendre Heljar parler, elle avait senti que ce dernier avait un léger complexe d'infériorité vis à vis de ses collègues et elle appuya le clou en se redressant :

— Si vos collègues vous prenaient réellement pour un fou, ils ne vous auraient pas demandé de vous occuper de Dwalin alors qu'il est le second de Thorïn… Parce que c'est la raison pour laquelle Rasmus m'a offert à vous, pour que vous soyez celui qui anéantira Dwalin… Vous serez le héro de cette guerre, au même titre que Vidalinn et Stirnir…

Il resta silencieux un instant, l'étudiant du regard puis, soudainement, son poing fusa, percuta Orianne à la mâchoire et la naine fut propulsée au sol dans un gémissement de douleur.

— J'AI DIT QUE JE N'AIMAIS PAS LES MENTEUSES !

Il avait hurlé en se pencha sur elle et, tremblante, elle resta recroquevillée au sol en se forçant à retenir ses larmes pour se justifier précipitamment :

— Je ne mens pas !

Il se pencha sur elle pour attraper ses cheveux et la soulever sans effort, possédant une force surprenante, puis il la sonda à nouveau de son regard damné :

— Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

Affolée, elle planta son regard dans le sien, entendant, derrière la question, la note d'espoir et de convoitise qui faisait trembler la voix et elle acquiesça vivement, déblatérant les premières choses qui lui vinrent à l'esprit en ne lui disant que ce qu'il voulait entendre :

— Vous êtes un AS. Tous les AS que je connais sont les meilleurs dans leurs domaines… Bilbo est la personne la plus intelligente, Azog est le plus dangereux, Stirnir le plus secret et Vidalinn le plus puissant… Et pourquoi siégeriez-vous parmi les dix si vous ne faisiez pas parti des meilleurs de cette organisation ?  
— Vidalinn et Bilbo sont des traitres.

Sans entendre sa dernière question, il avait répondu en grommelant et elle déglutit encore, le cœur battant la chamade puis elle lâcha sans réfléchir, ne lui disant que ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre :

— Vous valez mieux qu'eux et Rasmus le sait… Vous êtes plus intelligent que Bilbo et plus dangereux que Vidalinn à la fois…  
— Alors pourquoi il ne me donne que les tâches les plus ingrates ?  
— Réfléchissez… Vous avez maintenant la place de Vidalinn parce qu'il est parti… Si jamais Stirnir disparaît, vous deviendrez certainement le chef des ombres…

Il la sonda un instant avec effarement, puis, brutalement, il la jeta au sol en criant à nouveau :

— Salope ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me duper et me monter contre les miens ? Tu me flattes pour mieux me manipuler, tu es comme toutes les femmes ! Sale garce !

Elle poussa une exclamation de douleur, le souffle coupé, lorsqu'il lui lança un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen, et elle ne put contenir ses larmes, de détresse et de douleur, qui coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, terrorisée.

Mais, lorsqu'il l'entendit pleurer, son visage blêmit et il se liquéfia, avant de se jeter à côté d'elle pour caresser ses cheveux en paniquant totalement :

— Ne pleure pas, ma belle… Ne pleure plus, je t'en supplie ! Personne ne te fera du mal, je te le promets ! Tout ira bien… JE T'AI DIT D'ARRETER DE PLEURER !

Passant brutalement de la panique à la fureur, il se montra soudain menaçant et elle serra les dents pour juguler ses sanglots, n'osant pas broncher lorsqu'il sécha ses larmes en lui envoyant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, terrifiant, parlant de ce nouveau ton totalement fêlé :

— Tu vois, ma belle… Il ne faut pas pleurer… Il ne faut pas… Tu me le promets ?

Tremblante et apeurée, elle acquiesça, incapable de parler, et elle déglutit bruyamment avant de parler d'une toute petite voix :

— Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi tranquille…

Caressant toujours son visage, il s'immobilisa comme frappé par la foudre, puis il retira sa main, son regard fracassé la sondant avec colère :

— Pourquoi ?  
— Je… Je suis très fatiguée, j'aimerai dormir.

Il hésita, sa main se mit à trembler, et il s'écarta, avant de tourner maladroitement sur lui-même pour regarder la cellule macabre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il trembla à nouveau, et une certaine lucidité naïve fit briller son regard instable :

— Tu ne peux pas dormir ici… Il fait trop froid… Et il n' y a même pas de lit…

Elle n'eut pas le courage de le contredire, n'y même de s'opposer à lui lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour la trainer derrière lui.

— Viens avec moi, ma belle, je vais t'emmener en sécurité.

oOo

Okay…  
Donc tout le monde ne partageait pas vraiment le même sens des priorités et Thorïn, même si la nouvelle ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, ne semblait pas juger nécessaire d'approfondir sur le champs cette petite découverte que Bilbo trouvait sensationnelle.

Après tout, entre chercher une supposée deuxième entrée introuvable, cachée en territoire ennemi, et épingler un hobbit historien malpoli, mais aguichant, contre les étagères d'une vieille bibliothèque oubliée n'avait pas l'air d'être un choix trop difficile à faire pour le monarque. Ce qui convenait parfaitement au hobbit concerné qui, non seulement se laissait faire mais, en plus, participait activement au baiser langoureux et passionné dans lequel le nain l'avait entrainé.

Porté sans effort par le plus grand qui l'avait plaqué contre les vieux meubles, ses jambes ceignant sa taille et ses bras enroulé autour de ses larges épaules, Bilbo avait l'impression que c'était déjà trop et, pourtant, pas assez. Il fallait dire que la bouche ardente du nain sur qui il avait craqué suffisait à lui faire tourner la tête, mais pas autant que son bassin raide qui se mouvait sensuellement contre le sien et qui laissait présager un futur plaisir intense.

Avide d'avoir plus, il fit descendre une main le long de son torse, défaisant maladroitement les boutons de la chemise au passage, un par un, sans cesser de répondre aux assauts buccaux du plus grand. Une fois le vêtement entrouvert, il plaqua sa paume sur la peau nue qui frémit sous l'intrusion, et il la fit glisser sur les abdos, remontant sur la poitrine fièrement couverte d'une toison virile qu'il caressa avec délectation. Il passa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule pour en dégager le tissu superflu qu'il laissa choir au sol, découvrant un torse chaud à la musculature ciselée, parfaitement aux gouts du hobbit qui saliva.  
Thorïn se sépara à ce moment pour le regarder dans les yeux, de _ce_ regard si poignant et si intense pour lequel Bilbo aurait pu, à l'instant, assouvir ses moindres désirs, ses moindres caprices, à la moindre sommation. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux pour étudier encore une fois le corps dévoilé qui lui faisait face et sa gorge s'assécha délicieusement : A se damner, vraiment.  
Toutefois, le nain sembla lire dans ses pensées car un léger pli arrogant ourla le coin de ses lèvres et l'historien, désireux de lui fermer son claquet avant même qu'il ne l'ouvre, se racla la gorge pour demander d'un ton naïf :

— Tu n'es pas censé avoir une guerre à préparer ?

Il fallait vraiment être con pour poser ce genre de question dans ce genre de contexte, mais Bilbo ne s'en fit la remarque qu'après avoir parlé, et, se traitant d'abruti, il se mordit la langue, espérant sincèrement que le plus grand répondrait à la négative. Surtout que l'autre marsouin était certainement capable de l'abandonner ici juste pour l'embêter ou bien le voir ramper derrière lui, mieux valait ne pas lui tendre la perche.  
Toutefois, Thorïn se contenta de lui sourire, le type de sourire qui l'inquiétait tout de même un peu, avant de susurrer contre ses lèvres :

— Veux-tu que je parte m'occuper de cette guerre tout de suite, Bilbo ? Ou bien préfèrerais-tu autre chose ?

Ho, le con ! Il n'allait tout de même pas attendre que le plus jeune le retienne et lui dise clairement qu'il avait envie de lui ici et maintenant ? C'était très mesquin et il n'était pas question de lui faire ce plaisir qu'il ne méritait pas !

— Dis le moi…

Ho mazette… Cette voix, bordel de merde… Bien entendu qu'il n'était pas pensable de le laisser partir. Les préparations étaient pratiquement terminées et les généraux rebelles s'en sortaient parfaitement sans lui, en plus, donc pas la moindre culpabilité de ce côté là. Il pouvait avoir Thorïn pour lui toute la journée s'il le souhaitait. Oh… Quelle belle perspectiv- Oui mais non. Il était censé lui reprocher plein de trucs, pas le supplier pour recevoir quoique ce soit de cet ordre là.

Il allait l'envoyer au loin, tient. Juste pour la forme.  
Ça t'apprendra à vouloir jouer, beau-gosse… Et na.

Ceci dit… La bataille allait éclater d'un jour à l'autre. Ou, même, d'une heure à l'autre… Et qui sait combien de temps elle allait durer, s'ils en voyaient le terme…

Ha mince… A choisir, Bilbo n'eut aucun mal à décider ce qu'il regretterait le plus, entre succomber maintenant ou bien jouer à la diva susceptible…

Mais quitte à succomber, autant le faire avec panache !

Son sourire diabolique s'agrandit lorsque, prenant sa décision, il laissa à nouveau sa main caresser la musculature prononcée, glissant sur les pectoraux, flattant les flancs, puis, d'une pression sur le ventre, il somma à Thorïn de le lâcher. L'autre le posa à terre sans discuter et son regard se voila d'un appétit intense et exigeant lorsque Bilbo, subitement, posa un genoux au sol en attrapant le pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long des hanches saillantes.

Il se racla discrètement la gorge lorsque l'entrejambe se dévoila, un trait de désir anticipé lui vrillant les reins et toujours agenouillé, il s'empressa de débarrasser Thorïn du reste de ses vêtements. Puis il posa presque religieusement ses mains sur ses cuisses qu'il malaxa distraitement, levant les yeux dans une question tacite pour accrocher ceux, opaques, du nain qui plongea ses doigts dans sa tignasse en réponse.

Le soupir rauque, porteur d'un plaisir franc, qui roula dans la gorge de Thorïn lorsque les lèvres de l'historien se refermèrent sur lui, fit frémir le plus jeune qui s'appliqua à enflammer son désir en jouant de sa langue, de ses lèvres et de son souffle sur l'érection qui s'éveilla fièrement, caressant ses cuisses, ses hanches et le bas de son ventre avec douceur.

La tête jetée en arrière, les yeux clos et ses doigts crispés emmêlés aux boucles folles de celui qui attisait si bien ses sens, décidé à prouver qu'il valait mieux que certains rebelles de ce camp, Thorïn profita de la gâterie qui, au lieu d'assouvir le désir brulant qu'il ressentait pour Bilbo, l'exacerba considérablement.

Conscient que, s'il continuait ainsi, le plus petit pouvait le faire venir uniquement avec la bouche, il affermit sa prise sur sa tignasse et l'invita à se relever pour lui faire face à nouveau, il n'était pas contre l'idée, mais il avait maintenant envie de plus, surtout que l'historien semblait partant lui aussi. Il passa un doigt avide sur ses lèvres humides, qu'il embrassa ensuite, goutant à son propre parfum qu'elles portaient encore, tout en s'attaquant à la ceinture du plus petit qui se tordit contre lui.

— As-tu une préférence ?

La voix était divinement basse et elle fit un effet monstrueux à Bilbo. Mais celui-ci griffa le dos nu du nain en répondant sèchement :

— N'essaie même pas de me faire dire que tu es meilleur que Vidalinn, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous comparer.

Et puis on ne pouvait pas comparer ce qui n'était pas comparable, n'est-ce pas ? Sans vouloir les classer, il était clair que Thorïn et Vidalinn n'avaient que très peu de choses en commun. Mis à part leur stupide fierté, et l'arrogance, et le romantisme aussi, du moins, le manque le romantisme, sans oublier la badassitude, ni même leur côté très –trop- rancunier, avec en plus… Ouais. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, en fait. Ce qui devait peut-être interpeller Bilbo sur ses propres gouts douteux, mais la question n'était pas là.

Toutefois, l'autre eut un sourire amusé et, d'un geste sec, il fit descendre le pantalon en s'abaissant, profitant de l'occasion pour flatter les jambes sensibles tout en embrassant la hanche. Le hobbit glapit et il tenta de se soustraire à l'afflux soudain d'un plaisir vif, mais Thorïn se redressa pour empoigner sa nuque et susurrer d'un ton plus bas encore, contre ses lèvres :

— Je parlais de la position…  
— Ho.

Se sentant soudain bête, il étudia rapidement la salle. Le sol était trop poussiéreux pour qu'il éprouve le désir de continuer à l'horizontal ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé, à l'instar de la vieille table qui semblait prête à s'écrouler au moindre souffle. Il leva les yeux pour accrocher ceux, bouillants, de Thorïn, puis, sans ajouter un mot, il se retourna pour lui offrir son dos.

— Ho… Par Mahal, Bilbo…

L'initiative ravit le plus grand dont la divine voix basse et rauque était porteuse d'une intonation aussi affamée que pressée. Le hobbit frémit lorsqu'une main agrippa sa taille pour attirer son bassin contre celui du nain, tandis que l'autre caressa le creux de ses reins, avant de passer sur une omoplate pour se poser sur l'épaule non blessée. Répondant à la pression ferme des doigts du plus grand, Bilbo se pencha légèrement en avant, attrapant les étagères pour maintenir son équilibre et mordant durement sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement lorsqu'un premier doigt s'inséra en lui. Le brun se baissa sur lui pour embrasser ses épaules et sa nuque, ses longues mèches vinrent chatouiller son dos nu, avant de parler à son oreille :

— Je t'aurais pensé plus romantique que ça…

Bilbo avait fermé les yeux pour déguster les délicieuses sensations qui se répandaient en lui sous l'injonction des doigts qui le préparait, son corps brulant agréablement, anticipant déjà le plaisir qui allait suivre, et il répondit d'une voix sourde :

— Je le suis peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas le cas des mecs pour qui je craque…  
— Effectivement…

Il sentait le souffle exacerbant de Thorïn contre sa nuque, hérissant son épiderme.  
Il lui était totalement exposé, sans défense, dos contre lui alors qu'il l'avait considéré si longtemps comme un danger, une menace mortelle. L'impression d'être ainsi offert à un type pareil était extrêmement érotique et il se cambra voluptueusement lorsque, embrassant son épaule, Thorïn fit remonter langoureusement une main contre son ventre, touchant son torse de caresses assurées, avant de lui attraper la gorge pour le redresser, accentuant la courbure de son dos.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, mais Bilbo se sépara dans un gémissement heurté lorsque le brun retira ses doigts et il eut le reflexe d'attraper son poignet pour souffler d'une voix inquiète, se tournant partiellement, les joues rouges :

— Juste… Commence doucement, ok ?

Il était dos à Thorïn, mais l'accro qu'eut le souffle de ce dernier fut suffisant pour qu'il devine son exécrable sourire victorieux et il rougit de plus belle en fermant les yeux, s'excusant mentalement auprès de Vidalinn pour l'insinuation sans ambiguïté qu'il venait de laisser entendre.  
Mais, après tout il était maintenant bien placé pour constater la véracité des rumeurs concernant un certain aspect de l'anatomie des nains et, même s'il n'était pas un novice dans le domaine, il ne put s'empêcher de craindre la douleur, surtout que Thorïn ne semblait pas être le genre à faire dans la dentelle si on lui laissait la bride au cou. Mais le plus grand embrassa à nouveau son épaule, puis sa nuque, tout en attrapant ses hanches d'une manière parfaitement embrasante et il mordilla gentiment le lobe de l'oreille du plus jeune en murmurant à son tour :

— Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, ne t'inquiète pas…  
— Sa majesté a intérêt à tenir sa parol-

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée dans un gémissement feutré et il se tut pour se concentrer sur son souffle en serrant les doigts sur l'étagère qu'il tenait, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes dans une exclamation muette, jugulant l'ouragan des sens que souleva l'intrusion de Thorïn en lui. Il se pencha plus en avant pour faciliter la pénétration, sans se douter de la vision hautement alléchante qu'il présenta au roi déchu qui retint un vertige étourdissant. Mahal… Il avait entendu parler de la sensualité outrancière des hobbits, trop bien cachée sous leurs manières chastes, polies et vertueuses pour qu'il n'y accorde du crédit, mais Bilbo validait sans mal tout ces on-dit à propos de l'érotisme de ces surprenantes personnes issues de la Comté.

Gardant une main sur sa hanche, il laissa l'autre glisser avec volupté sur sa peau qu'il outragea de caresses ardentes, jugulant fermement le désir qui enflammait ses reins, avide d'imposer déjà un rythme plus intense à l'étreinte. Ses doigts remontèrent le long d'un bras crispé, jusqu'à atteindre ceux du hobbit qu'il attrapa galamment, tâchant de se montrer doux alors qu'il commença à ondoyer voluptueusement en lui, la tête bourdonnant de plaisir.  
Les gémissements du hobbit, la manière dont son corps tressaillait à chaque nouvelle pénétration, toujours plus ardente que la précédente, son souffle haché sur lequel il n'avait plus de contrôle et la vue de son dos, cambré, offert à son caprice, totalement abandonné dans ses bras, aiguisèrent ses sens bien plus sûrement que le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques ou le plus doué des amants.

« Le tuer sera la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. » Ho oui… Vidalinn, tu ne savais pas à quel point tu étais dans le vrai en affirmant une chose pareille… Cette pensée lucide traversa l'esprit de Thorïn alors que les exclamations étouffées du hobbit enflaient avec sensualité, en rythme avec ses propres coups de reins qui s'amplifiaient.  
Laissant le plaisir le submerger, il lâcha la main qu'il tenait pour attraper l'épaule sur laquelle il appuya, l'invitant à se baisser, l'autre main tenant toujours les hanches qu'il maintenait fermement. Le hobbit cria de plaisir lorsque l'angle de la pénétration changea, plus intense, et Thorïn approfondit délicieusement l'étreinte, comblé, son regard rivé sur la superbe chute de rein du plus jeune sensuellement offerte à sa vue.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il se sentit au seuil de la jouissance, il se sépara de lui pour l'inviter à se tourner et lui faire face, avant d'attraper ses cuisses pour le soulever en le plaquant contre les vieilles étagères, s'insérant entre ses jambes qui s'enroulèrent autours de sa taille. Bilbo s'agrippa à ses épaules, ouvrant franchement la bouche pour accueillir celle de Thorïn, poussant un souffle ravi lorsqu'il s'enfonça à nouveau en lui, prenant un pas plus lent et plus tendre, mais porteur d'une intensité étourdissante. La position était moins confortable, et, surtout, elle réveillait la douleur qui sommeillait dans son épaule blessée, mais elle était tellement plus intime, tellement plus exquise que Bilbo n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant de succomber à l'orgasme, agrippé aux épaules de Thorïn qui jura sourdement, emporté à son tour par la volupté.

Il s'immobilisa, tenant toujours le hobbit à bout de souffle dans ses bras puis, après un bref moment, il lâcha ses cuisses et le plus petit se réceptionna en chancelant, gardant son appuie contre la bibliothèque, la tête bourdonnant agréablement et le tumulte de son sang s'apaisait peu à peu pour ronronner de satisfaction dans ses veines. Fermant les yeux, il posa le front contre l'épaule forte de son amant, inspirant profondément son odeur en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un sourire repu. Ca avait été libre, fougueux et sans retenue, et il avait adoré, au delà des mots, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de l'avouer à voix haute malgré tout et il se contenta de parler d'un ton mutin :

— Je t'aurai pensé… Moins romantique que ça…

La remarque fit sourire Thorïn qui passa une main sur sa gorge avant de caresser sa mâchoire et sa joue pour l'inviter à lever le visage et croiser son regard :

— Dixit celui qui se laisse prendre par derrière dans une vieille cave oubliée et poussiéreuse, pour sa première fois avec un mec qu'il affirme détester…

Bilbo eut un souffle heurté et il se pressa contre les étagères, la bouche entrouverte, lorsque celle de Thorïn fondit sur lui, mais le nain se contenta de frôler ses lèvres des siennes en susurrant d'un ton bas :

— Ce que j'ai beaucoup apprécié…

Lui, au moins, était honnête. Mais peut-être un peu trop pour ce pauvre hobbit respectable. Bilbo s'était figé et, choisissant de ne pas relever la dernière remarque, qui lui fit tout de même bien plaisir, il se contenta de répéter d'un ton qui se voulait surpris :

— « Pour sa première fois » ? Tu insinues qu'il y en aura d'autres ?

Le regard du plus grand étincela et, après une dernière caresse sur sa joue, il s'éloigna, gardant un petit sourire gourmand sur ses lèvres fines, et il se pencha pour récupérer ses vêtements, sous l'œil attentif de Bilbo qui s'était avachi contre les étagères, appréciant la vue.

Le prince déchu se rhabilla rapidement, lissant soigneusement les plis de sa chemise, puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers, avant de se retourner brièvement. Son regard glissa rapidement sur Bilbo, nu et sensuellement appuyé contre le meuble, et il haussa un sourcil appréciateur avant de planter son regard dans le sien :

— _Al' estäé…_

Ho, par tous les dieux de l'ancien temps… Cette voix… Bilbo craquait littéralement lorsque Thorïn parlait dans la langue khazad, et l'entendre prononcer ces simples mots, qui n'étaient que le sobre équivalent de « On se voit plus tard », fit bouillir son sang. Il ne répondit pas et, après un dernier regard, le nain se détourna pour sortir de la vieille bibliothèque.

La chaleur écrasante, contrastant fortement avec la fraicheur de l'air dans la salle enfouie, le ramena immédiatement à la réalité : Azog déplaçait ses troupes vers les Gadolah, et les rebelles de Dale étaient actuellement occupés à préparer la défense et la contre attaque.  
Ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que les orcs ne soient prêts à combattre dans ce milieu et les nains devinait autour d'eux la présence des ombres de Stirnir, combattants silencieux et invisibles qui avaient élevé les techniques d'assassinat au rang d'art.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Le prochain chapitre aura sa dose de "sweet", mais après ça, la parenthèse se referme et l'action reprendra de plus belle, et ce, pour un bon moment !

Et Merci Gwenn et Ririte pour vos reviews !

Et pour Tasha Lemon (et ceux que ça intéresse), je ne me base pas du tout sur les ressources officielles de Tolkien pour le langage (trop flemmarde pour l'étudier), mais je sait qu'il a créé le Khudzul via les langues sémitiques, du coup, je me base sur mes cours d'hébreu pour la grammaire. Pour le vocabulaire et les noms, j'utilise mes notions d'islandais, d'hébreu et de grec. (d'ailleurs, absolument tous les noms des OC viennent des chevaux nordiques que j'ai au travail cette année... Rasmus est un cheval fou furieux que je dois adoucir pour qu'il soit prêt à la vente, Heljar est l'étalon de ma coach, Eldur est un jeune que je débourrais au printemps, Vidalinn c'est un superbe petit cheval gris avec beaucoup de prestance, d'une lignée renommée et Aska c'est une petite jument que ma coach m'a offerte cet hiver... C'est pour dire à quel point je suis inspirée..)  
Et pour la partie Sindarin du chapitre précédent, j'ai simplement reprit une petite particularité chiante du grec Koïné (parlé en méditerrané aux cinq premiers siècles), sur les prépositions. Le truc qui me fait foirer en beauté toutes mes traductions XD  
Voilà. Et je brode beaucoup autour aussi, j'invente mes propres notions en faisant en sorte que ça tienne debout. 


	23. Chapter 23

La pluie battante frappait sauvagement la vitre de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Désordre. Tout n'était que désordre. Et chaos.  
Et, au milieu de ce chaos, il y avait ce lit aux draps immaculés, comme un havre de paix, une note de silence suspendue au milieu du maelstrom.  
Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'elle était allongée sur ce lit, recroquevillée et suffocante, à force de retenir ses larmes, de peur de déclencher, à nouveau, la fureur incontrôlable de son ravisseur.  
Celui-ci était simplement debout, face à la fenêtre de sa chambre contre laquelle il avait posé son front, semblant compter les gouttes qui s'y écrasaient et, ce, depuis des heures. Il n'avait pas bougé, à aucun moment. Si bien qu'Orianne, parfaitement incapable de trouver le sommeil, n'avait osé esquisser le moindre geste, depuis qu'il l'avait amené dans son intimité.  
Il y avait de tout dans cette pièce : des fringues, des armes, des livres, des… des choses. Des choses inutiles, des choses brisées, des choses parfaitement indéfinissables. Et des boites. Des boites partout… Rondes, carrées, grandes, de carton, de bois ou de tissus.  
Toutes étaient fermées.  
Les tiroirs de la commande étaient ouverts, béants, semblant éventrés tellement ils débordaient de toutes ces choses, à l'instar de l'armoire.  
Elle avait l'impression dérangeante de se trouver dans la tête du fou qui l'avait amené ici. Tellement de choses se trouvaient là que ça s'amoncelait, des choses d'apparences sobres et inoffensives qui, dans un tel barda, devenaient particules du chaos.

— Tu devrais dormir, ma belle.

Elle serra les lèvres et retint sa respiration lorsque l'autre parla, le front collé contre la vitre sur laquelle les mots chuchotés laissèrent une bué éphémère. Dos à lui, elle voulut prétendre qu'elle dormait, mais elle avait bien compris que le mensonge était prohibé, alors elle souffla prudemment, les mots arrachant sa gorge nouée :

— Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, le regard baissé, avant de cracher d'un ton de reproche :

— Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais dormir.

Elle déglutit et garda les yeux grands ouverts lorsqu'il se retourna pour marcher vers elle.

— Pourquoi tu ne dors pas, ma belle ?

« Ma belle »… Il avait une manière de prononcer ces deux mots, comme un amant chuchoterait le nom de celle qu'il aimait. Mais de manière parfaitement platonique. Comme un frère chuchoterait le nom de sa sœur avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Une manière douce, mais empreinte de tellement de douleur qu'Orianne se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarder dans les yeux :

— Et vous ? Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ?

La question sembla le prendre au dépourvu et il resta sans voix, un instant, avant de concéder d'une petite voix d'enfant qui cherchait à se justifier face à un adulte :

— Mais… Je te l'ai dit… Je te protège.  
— De qui ?

Il déglutit et quelque chose d'indéfinissable passa dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne passe une main lasse sur son visage se balançant d'avant en arrière.

— De lui… De lui… je sais qu'il est toujours là…

Elle grimaça, sans savoir si elle devait lui répondre qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il parlait, mais elle se racla la gorge pour parler avec douceur :

— Heljar… Personne ne me fera pas de mal cette nuit… Tu dois dormir si tu veux être fort pour faire face à tes ennemis…

Un éclair passa dans son regard tout d'un coup lucide et, soudainement, son visage changea à nouveau et, les traits tirés par une haine violente, il se jeta sur elle pour empoigner sa gorge :

— Sale peste ! Tu cherches encore à me manipuler ! Tu veux que je dorme pour mieux te jouer de ma surveillance et rejoindre ton ignoble nain ! Pourriture !

Puis il serra, de toute sa monstrueuse force.

Privée de son souffle, elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte, cherchant désespérément une respiration qui ne vint pas et, rapidement, des tâches noires vinrent lui brouiller la vue alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se débattre et griffer les mains qui tenaient sa gorge. Terrassée, elle sombra dans l'inconscience, percevant à peine que la prise sur sa trachée s'était allégée et que la voix de l'AS la pressait avait urgence :

— Ma belle ! Ma belle ! Attends, ne pars pas ! Je t'ai promis ! Je suis désolé… je suis tellement désolé… Ho, ma belle…

oOo

— Voilà, c'était la dernière caisse !

Sautant au bas de l'X-16, Nori ferma les portes de l'avion tandis que les nains de Dale récupéraient la cargaison, composée essentiellement d'armes, de munitions, d'armures, de provisions et de tout ce qui était nécessaire pour commencer une guerre dans ces montagnes.  
L'ambiance dans le camp était plutôt euphorique, alors que les soldats inspectaient les nouvelles armes que Thorin mettait à leur disposition, il s'agissait d'un sacré atout en plus.

Kili, quant à lui, récupéra une caisse avec un sourire d'enfant un matin de noël, attirant l'attention de Bilbo, Dis et Argon, qui étaient avec lui :

— Qu'est-ce ?

Sans répondre, le jeune brun sortit une rutilante arbalète de combat, à la pointe de la technologie, arme redoutable et silencieuse, dont la puissance de tir équivalait celle d'un revolver. Immédiatement, Argon se sentit fondre et il en attrapa une à son tour, bouche bée :

— Elles sont… Magnifiques… Combien y en a t-il ?  
— Quatre… Deux ont été faites sur mesure…

Ce fut au tour de Dis d'hausser un sourcil, observant l'arme avec convoitise avant de demander d'une petite voix :

— Pour qui ?

Il fit la moue et montra celle qu'il avait dans ses bras :

— Celle-là m'est réservée. Argon, tu as celle de Dwalin. Les deux autres n'ont pas encore de propriétaire. Je pense que tu peux en prendre une, Dis.

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois : la naine se jeta sur la troisième arbalète avec un sourire avide, des étoiles dans les yeux. Respectueux, Argon reposa son arme en assurant gentiment :

— Si la dernière ne se trouve pas d'utilisateur, je pense que vous pouvez la confier à Aska… Elle est très douée avec ce genre d'arme et est la meneuse de nos traqueurs, une unité de combattant légers et silencieux…  
— Je vais en parler à Thorïn. Mais je ne pense pas que ça posera de problème si elle utilise celle de Dwalin en attendant qu'il nous retrouve. Et, en ce qui concerne la dernière…

Sans finir sa phrase, il sortit celle qui restait dans la boite et avec un sourire amical, il la tendit à Bilbo :

— Avec l'état de ton épaule, utiliser un flingue ne te sera pas facile. Mais avec ça, tu auras de quoi te défendre sans forcer…

Surpris, Bilbo récupéra l'arme, un peu lourde, qu'il examina avec attention, conscient de l'énormité de cette proposition, au vu de la convoitise qu'il avait deviné dans les regards de Dis et Argon. Il y avait avec ces arbalètes un très grand nombre de carreaux, tous redoutables, certains à tête explosives ou venimeuse, prêts à l'emplois.

— Je n'ai… Jamais utilisé ce genre d'arme…  
— C'est très facile, je vais te montrer… Argon, y a t-il un terrain de tir par ici ?

Le jeune brun hocha vivement la tête avant de leur faire signe de le suivre et Dis, son arbalète dans les bras, s'accrocha à lui comme une ombre, mais Thorïn arriva à ce moment, une aura sombre et dangereuse crépitait autour de lui.

— Nori. Kili. Vous prenez l'X-16 et vous vous rendez immédiatement à Pélagir.

Kili écarquilla les yeux, totalement pris de court par l'ordre inattendu et, sans savoir quoi dire, il s'exclama :

— Pélagir ? Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la carte, il y en a pour quinze heures de vol !  
— C'est pourquoi vous partez à deux. Vous pourrez vous relayer. N'atterrissez que si nécessaire, pour faire le plein, et à l'écart des villes humaines.  
— Que se passe t-il, au juste ?

D'une voix douce, Bilbo s'était adressé au plus grand, dont il sentait la tension qui grondait en lui. Ce dernier soupira, avant de serrer le poing :

— La situation a totalement dérapé à Minas Tirith… Plusieurs attentats ont eu lieu et ont été mis sur le compte des nains. Orianne a disparu et la compagnie est recherchée par les forces de l'ordre du Gondor… Ils sont à Pélagir en ce moment, mais ne pourront pas restés cacher longtemps. Je veux que vous partiez sur le champ pour les récupérer.

Kili serra la mâchoire, se retenant de réagir comme un enfant en rejetant l'ordre de Thorïn et affirmer qu'il préférait rester ici pour se battre. Mais lui et Nori étaient les deux seules personnes capables de piloter le X-16, et personne ne pouvait faire d'une traite le trajet Gadolah-Pélagir-Gadolah sans pause. Il se contenta de soupirer avant de plaquer son arbalète dans les bras d'Argon.

— Je la récupère dans deux jours…  
— J'y prendrai le plus grand soin !

Kili hocha la tête, puis il se tourna vers Thorïn. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'imminence de la bataille, leur situation qui semblait désespérée ou, simplement, l'idée de s'éloigner autant de son père adoptif, mais il ressentit le besoin d'avancer sur lui pour l'étreindre affectueusement :

— Attendez-nous avant de commencer les réjouissances…

Il avait parlé d'un ton qui se voulait léger, démenti par son regard si grave, auquel Thorïn répondit d'un ton implacable :

— Si nos contacts se coupent, pour une raison ou pour une autre, retournez à Hnà-Run sans tenter de rejoindre les Gadolah. Et sans discuter.

Kili, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, la referma à la dernière injonction de Thorïn, et ils se séparèrent sans ajouter un mot. Puis il sauta dans l'avion tandis que Nori les salua à son tour, et le X-16, encore chaud, décolla sans attendre.

Les épaules raides, Thorïn suivit son vol du regard, conscient que la situation n'aurait pu être pire. S'ils perdaient la confiance des humains, alors qu'ils étaient déjà dépourvus de tout, ils n'auraient plus qu'à vivre comme ces clans rebelles disséminés un peu partout, coupés du monde et repliés sur eux-mêmes. Et encore, c'était uniquement si ils réchappaient aux troupes de la GITM qui, comme à son habitude, pliait face à l'adversité. Mais ne rompait jamais.  
Il avait été bien sot de se penser si proche de l'anéantir… Même avec l'aide de ce connard de Vidalinn, ils semblaient n'avoir aucune chance…

Las, se sentant fatigué de se débattre en vain, il se détourna et rejoignit sa tente afin d'appeler Fili qui, revenant avec l'Embraer, avion prévu pour le combat et non les vols de longue distance, avait besoin de plus de temps pour atteindre les Gadolah, nécessitant plusieurs haltes pour faire le plein. Il voulait le prévenir et lui conseiller de ne s'arrêter que sur des pistes non officielles, d'éviter les courants aériens principaux et de ne surtout pas s'attarder.

— Il n'est pas de bonne humeur du tout…  
— Ce qui peut se comprendre…

Bilbo avait répondu à la remarque de Dis en serrant les dents, sentant, comme la naine, que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de contrarier le grand nain. Ils étaient à Dale, aux pieds d'Erebor qu'ils sauraient ouvrir lorsque viendrait le moment et, pourtant, leur avenir semblait, maintenant, totalement bouché. Terrible.

La naine joua un instant avec son arbalète, avant de soupirer et elle suivit mollement les traces de son frère.

— Que fais-tu ?  
— Je vais lui parler. Il a besoin de distraction, sinon, il va commencer à se morfondre et deviendra tout simplement invivable.

Bilbo fit la moue, pas vraiment surpris, mais il attrapa le bras de la naine avant de lui lancer un sourire amical :`

— Laisse, je m'en occupe.  
— Tu es certain que-  
— Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il est question de le distraire, je peux assurer… Je pense.

Pas aussi certain qu'il en avait l'air, il planta-là la naine qui haussa un sourcil surpris, mais ne se fendit d'aucun commentaire et, son arbalète toujours en main, elle se dirigea vers le terrain de tir.

Bilbo, quant à lui, marcha jusqu'à la tente du roi, faisant un petit détour pour éviter d'avoir à passer à côté des troupes d'Eldur ou Baldur, qu'il évitait comme la peste.  
Il traversa la première partie de la tente, large et spacieuse, capable d'accueillir une quinzaine de nains, mais actuellement vide, et il continua jusqu'à pénétrer dans les ruines qui composaient l'habitation. Il y avait plusieurs pièces, certains murs étaient faits de toile, d'autres d'anciennes constructions de roche, et le sol était recouvert de tapis résistants et confortables.

Le hobbit hésita un instant face à la tenture qui fermait la chambre occupée par Thorïn, entendant la fin de sa conversation téléphonique avec Fili, puis il prit son souffle et il entra doucement lorsque l'autre raccrocha en soupirant. Assis sur le grand lit de bois couvert d'épaisses étoffes moelleuses, dos à la porte, Thorïn entendit le hobbit arriver, mais il resta immobile, ruminant ses pensées et attendant que le plus petit vienne à lui.  
Celui-ci, après une nouvelle hésitation, grimpa sur le lit jusqu'à s'agenouiller derrière le roi pour caresser son dos. Il laissa sa main remonter jusqu'à la nuque qu'il pressa gentiment, sentant sa raideur sous ses doigts, et il appuya un petit baiser sur son épaule couverte d'une fine chemise, avant d'y poser son menton en massant distraitement la nuque.  
De peur de dire quelque chose de déplacé, il garda le silence, fermant les yeux pour inspirer à fond l'odeur de Thorïn, qu'il adorait.

— C'est Dis qui t'envoie ?  
— Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas éprouver l'envie de venir te retrouver de mon plein gré ?  
— Parce que tu préfères quand on vient te chercher… Tu aimes trop te faire désirer…

Thorïn avait répondu d'un sourire creux, levant sa main pour caresser la joue de Bilbo, encore appuyé sur son épaule. Ce dernier fit la moue et, constatant que le plus grand semblait enclin à parler, il demanda prudemment :

— Que se passe-t-il, au juste ?  
— De ce que l'on sait, la GITM a fait exploser le centre pénitencier pour enlever Orianne, faisant passer ça pour une évasion… Suite à ça, les autorités gondoriennes ont voulu arrêter les nains à Minas Tirith, mais Heljar les a massacré avant. Le Gondor nous a donc déclaré criminels en fuite…

Ha. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle du tout … Il pressa les lèvres, avant de reprendre gentiment :

— Des nouvelles d'Orianne ?  
— Aucune…  
— Que penses-tu qu'ils lui aient fait ?

En réponse, le plus grand détournant les yeux en crispant la mâchoire, préférant ne pas y penser. La main sur sa nuque se délia pour glisser sur son dos, puis son flanc, que le hobbit caressa impudemment :

— Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?  
— Je vais laisser Dwalin s'occuper d'Orianne s'il s'avère qu'il est encore possible de la sauver. Il ne me laissera pas le choix de toute manière… Pour le reste, nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer pouvoir pénétrer dans la montagne, et y trouver de quoi nous reconstruire… Tout en faisant face aux humains et à la GITM en même temps…  
— Erebor est censé posséder un trésor qui dépasse l'entendement… Et les humains ne sont pas si difficiles à convaincre si on y met les moyens…  
— Mais serait-ce suffisant pour nous redresser ?  
— Pourquoi pas ? Surtout si tu allies Erebor et la Moria à nouveau…

Il avait répondu en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de Thorin, qui haussa un sourcil en se souvenant que, effectivement, le petit historien qui l'aguichait tant avait le pouvoir de lui offrir Khazad-dum sur un plateau d'argent. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Bilbo fit glisser le vêtement de ses épaules, le mettant torse nu, à la merci de ses lèvres qui commencèrent à embrasser indolemment sa peau.

— Que fais-tu ?

Il pouvait légitimement se montrer surpris du comportement mutin du plus jeune, au vu de la réticence qu'il avait eue avant de s'offrir à lui. Thorïn s'était même attendu à essuyer de nombreux autres refus avant de pouvoir partager à nouveau une étreinte comme celle qu'ils avaient eue la vieille, dans la cave oubliée.

— Je te distrais…  
— Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ç-

Les lèvres douces de l'historien qui s'écrasèrent contre les siennes l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase, et celui-ci recula pour susurrer contre sa bouche :

— Justement… Peut-être as-tu besoin de te vider la tête…

Il l'embrassa encore, semblant s'abreuver à ses lèvres avec dévotion.

Séduit, Thorïn se laissa faire, pesant le pour et le contre, sentant en lui la colère née de l'impuissance et de l'injustice rugir impitoyablement mais, peu à peu, touchée par la chaleur douce de Bilbo qui, continuant de l'embrasser, se redressa pour lui faire franchement face, s'installant à califourchon sur ses genoux.  
Chaleur qui se répandit, jusqu'à embraser ses émotions déjà violentes et, succombant, il accrocha la nuque du hobbit pour exiger un baiser intense et brulant, avant d'inverser brusquement les positions, l'allongeant sur le dos pour le couvrir de son corps alors qu'il prenait place entre ses cuisses. Dominant et passionné.  
Toutefois, d'une pression sur son torse, Bilbo le força à se séparer de lui pour souffler contre ses lèvres d'un ton de reproche :

— Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de profiter ?  
— C'est ce que je fais… Je profite de ce qui m'est si gentiment offert…

Il avait répondu d'une voix chaude, attrapant sa tunique qu'il lui retira impatiemment, mais le hobbit leva les yeux au ciel en constatant sérieusement :

— Non. Tu ne profites pas. Tu prends le contrôle.

La remarque sèche prit Thorïn au dépourvu, et le nain se redressa légèrement, le regardant dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés :

— Et alors ? C'est ce que tu aimes toi aussi, non ? Au vu des mecs sur qui tu craques, tu ne peux pas te plaindre d'une telle chose…

Le ton ne portait pas de reproche, mais se montrait plutôt curieux, et Bilbo lui rendit son regard.  
Bien entendu qu'il adorait ça, se sentir désiré et possédé, mais, s'il s'en était contenté avec Vidalinn, les choses n'en allaient pas de même avec Thorïn. De lui, il attendait plus. Ou moins.

Caressant son torse distraitement, il se redressa, s'allongeant sur le flanc, amenant Thorïn à en faire de même pour lui faire face :

— Ce soir, j'aimerai simplement que tu te laisses aller… Que tu me laisses prendre les choses en main…  
— Pourquoi le ferai-je ?  
— Je ne sais pas… Me monter que tu me fais confiance… Peut-être…  
— Le devrai-je ?

La question était provocante, mais elle amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Bilbo qui, alors que le plus grand le sondait discrètement, bien plus sérieux qu'il le laissait paraître, comprit que le grand roi cherchait, surtout, à retrouver ses appuis après ce terrible revirement de situation.  
Parce que Thorïn n'avait toujours pu compter que sur lui même, plus encore lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul à devoir défendre son peuple sur autant de fronts différents. Ayant trop souvent vu la vie détruire ses piliers les plus solides, le nain avait appris à ne se bâtir que sur des choses concrètes, qui ne se déroberaient jamais ou, pire, qui ne se retourneraient pas contre lui.  
La confiance était, donc, un concept plutôt flou, pour lui et Bilbo avait peut-être un ou deux trucs à lui apprendre de ce côté là.

— Me considères-tu encore comme ton ennemi, Thorïn ?

Le plus grand ne répondit pas à la question mutine, se contentant de l'étudier intensivement, puis il soupira et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le dos en énumérant platement :

— J'ai tenté de te tuer, j'ai menacer de le faire, alors que tu venais de me sauver la vie, j'ai rompu la parole que je t'avais donnée, je me suis joué de tes sentiments et, surtout je n'ai fait que me montrer rude et ingrat envers toi depuis ton arrivé…

Il n'en rajouta pas et tourna le visage vers Bilbo pour lui demander franchement :

— Que fais-tu encore là, Bilbo ? Est-ce seulement pour Erebor ?

Toujours allongé sur le flanc, jouant distraitement avec les draps, le hobbit lui envoya un regard profond, puis il détourna les yeux en demandant presque timidement :

— Est-ce que tu en doutes ?

Il croisa à nouveau le regard de Thorïn, dont les yeux s'étaient parés d'un bleu chaleureux et émouvant alors qu'il déduisit aisément :

— C'est moi que tu suis… Pourquoi ?

Bilbo fit la moue, puis, à son tour, il s'allongea sur le dos, laissant son regard errer au plafond.

—Tu m'y as invité…  
— Tu aurais pu te détourner, tu aurais pu te refuser à moi…

Il se redressa une nouvelle fois pour couvrir Bilbo de son corps, s'abaissant jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres des siennes :

— Tu aurais pu me démolir…  
— Comment ? En partageant à la GITM tout ce que j'ai appris de toi ? Je ne l'aurai jamais fais…  
— En le choisissant _lui_ …

La déclaration sous-entendue ne laissa pas le plus petit indifférent et il déglutit, gardant un court silence, avant de susurrer d'un ton de reproche :

— Tu n'as pourtant rien fait pour tenter de le supplanter…  
— Et lui n'a rien fait pour te garder…  
— Ce n'est pas de lui que l'on parle.

Il planta son regard dur dans celui du nain qui, sentant qu'il lui devait des explications, eut un sourire séduit :

— Je te pensais… Hors de ma portée…  
— Vraiment ?

Tous les deux, conscients que ce n'était absolument pas ce genre de chose qui empêcherait le nain de s'emparer de ce qu'il convoitait, échangèrent un petit sourire complice avant que Thorïn ne caresse sa joue en parlant d'un ton moqueur :

— Qu'aurais-je pu faire, de toute manière, pour te séduire et te garder ? Te draguer ? Je t'aurai fait fuir à la place…  
— Sans aucun doute… Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'horreur que tu m'aurais fait vivre…

Ils partagèrent un rire amusé, qui se rompit brusquement lorsque leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau pour un long baiser exigent et délectable.  
Avec gourmandise, Bilbo posa les mains sur les flancs du nain qui le surplombait, avant de les faire glisser sur la peau, jusqu'à malaxer les muscles du dos qu'il trouva, décidément, encore trop crispés et, une nouvelle fois, il se sépara, repoussant Thorïn en soufflant d'un ton qui se voulait ferme :

— Allonge-toi.

Le brun lui renvoya un regard troublé, semblant peu habitué à ne pas dominer incontestablement toute activité de ce genre, mais Bilbo eut un sourire avenant, s'emparant de ses épaules pour l'inviter à s'installer à plat-ventre sur le matelas, malgré ses réticences.

— Sa majesté craint d'abaisser sa défense face à un petit hobbit inoffensif ?  
— Inoffensif n'est pas le premier adjectif que j'utiliserai pour te qualifier…  
— Vraiment ? Depuis quand ?

Faisant craquer ses doigts, Bilbo s'installa sans ménagement à califourchon sur le bassin du plus grand qui, offert et vulnérable, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet. Après tout, il n'avait encore jamais baissé sa garde de la sorte face à quiconque, même s'il admettait que le hobbit sortait du lot. Surtout que l'historien avait lui-même consentit à se donner sans concession, lui offrant à la fois son corps et sa confiance, dans cette bibliothèque oubliée, pour une étreinte que le roi n'oublierait pas de sitôt… Confiance qu'il devait honorer et préserver en lui offrant la sienne.

Et puis sa question était mutine, car, lors de leur première rencontre, Bilbo n'avait sans aucun doute pas eu le moindre mal à lire dans le regard de Thorïn que celui-ci ne l'avait absolument pas considéré comme un danger au premier abord…  
Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis.  
Le petit agent égaré et rétif qu'il était en arrivant chez les nains n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait, à peine quelques semaines plus tard, occupé à pétrir avec application les omoplates nouées de l'héritier de Thraïn et d'Erebor, presque bicentenaire, au beau milieu des ruines de Dales, après s'être tout simplement détourné de Vidalinn, qui lui avait tiré une balle dans le dos au passage, pour les beaux yeux dudit héritier d'Erebor.

Les choses auraient pu être pires, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien entendu, quitter Vidalinn ne s'était pas fait de gaité de cœur, mais il avait eu un choix à faire et, alors que Thorïn poussait un premier soupir d'aise, s'autorisant peu à peu à se détendre sous les doigts agiles et bienfaisants du plus petit, il ne put s'empêcher de concéder que, malgré toutes les épreuves qui l'attendaient, que ce soit avec ou contre son nouvel amant, il avait pris la bonne décision. Car il sentait que sa place était là, avec et pour Thorïn, et pas en tant que potiche silencieuse.

Et puis il n'avait aucun doute que, même s'il avait suivi son ex, il n'aurait pu se défaire de Thorïn, qu'il avait dorénavant dans la peau.

Alors que Thorin, lui, malgré ses bientôt deux siècles d'existence, avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et, surtout, à gagner, sur certains aspects de sa vie sentimentale qui était, pour l'instant, au point mort.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
Et grooos merci aux reviewers !**

J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire !


	24. Chapter 24

L'air était déjà extrêmement lourd, alors que l'aube s'étendait à peine, laissant deviner une chaleur suffocante à venir, ainsi qu'un nouvel orage, d'une puissance inouïe, qui se préparait.

Froissant les draps, Bilbo roula sur le dos en soupirant, pas certain de supporter indéfiniment la vie dans les Gadolah. Cette météo abominable couplée à cette tension presque douloureuse, celle de l'attente d'un combat injuste, mais imminent, avait de quoi tourner fou le plus raisonnable des érudits.

— Quand penses-tu qu'ils passeront à l'attaque ?

Adossé contre le rebord du lit, à peine couvert par la très légère couverture qui cachait le minimum de son corps nu, Thorïn haussa les épaules en faisant défilé les images de la Moria enregistrées dans la tablette de l'historien.

— Ils peuvent attaquer quand ils le veulent, maintenant… Nous sommes prêts à les recevoir.  
— Fili n'est pas encore revenu, ainsi que Kili et Nori avec le reste de ta compagnie…  
— Ce n'est pas plus mal... Fili en a encore pour un moment. Je lui ai demandé d'éviter les courants surveillés et de passer par les Mont de Fer pour charger l'Embraer au maximum…

Bilbo fit la moue, puis il s'installa sur le flanc pour faire face à son amant, laissant un instant son regard dériver sur ce corps qui s'était allègrement emparé du sien pendant la nuit, puis il posa sa main sur son torse pour le caresser pensivement, avant de demander brutalement :

— As-tu déjà connu la paix ?

La question prit Thorïn par surprise et, délaissant la tablette, il se tourna vers le plus petit qui le sondait d'un regard bien plus grave que ce qu'il lui avait déjà connu. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis le nain détourna les siens en faisant la moue.

— Certainement.  
— En as-tu profité ?

Il grimaça en réponse et Bilbo baissa les yeux, ressentant, soudain, l'envie d'être ailleurs qu'ici, d'emmener Thorïn loin de cette guerre injuste et lui faire oublier cette vie qui n'en était pas une à laquelle il était condamné. Il se contenta de soupirer et il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le dos, sans relever le regard que le plus grand lui lança.

— Comment va ton épaule ?  
— Mieux… Elle ne me gêne plus vraiment. Et puis… Kili m'a proposé d'utiliser l'une des arbalètes de combat que tu avais commandé… Si ça ne te dérange pas…

Il avait répondu d'un ton peu assuré, sans savoir ce que penserait Thorïn d'une telle initiative, mais celui-ci se pencha sur lui pour embrasser brièvement ses lèvres, laissant sa main caresser son flanc nu.

— C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de t'en donner une… Il paraît que tu as déjà des prédispositions au tir de précision…

Faisant référence au premier contact entre Bilbo et Kili, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tirés dessus, il lui envoya un petit sourire assuré auquel le hobbit répondit en se redressant partiellement pour lui voler un nouveau baiser, touché de l'attention. Il se doutait bien au vu de la réaction qu'avaient eue Dis et Argon, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un don anodin.

— Je suis honoré, merci.

Thorïn haussa une épaule et reprit la tablette en répondant distraitement :

— Je t'avais fait une promesse…

Le plus petit lui envoya un regard perçant, lui qui s'était un jour demandé s'il y avait pire que Vidalinn en terme de romantisme… Mais, devinant qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'une attention détournée, il ne se montra pas trop exigent et il se leva mollement pour s'approcher de l'ouverture qui servait de fenêtre.  
Les montagnes, étouffantes, se dressaient dans la nuit mourante, se distinguant à peine du ciel gris, presque noir, à cause des nuages oppressants qui se rassemblaient dangereusement.  
Aucun oiseau ne volait dans le ciel, aucun ne chantait pour célébrer le matin. Ce silence pesant agressait les sens du hobbit qui, plus que jamais, regretta son fauteuil et ses livres.

— Ca commencera aujourd'hui…

Le torse ferme de Thorïn se pressa contre son dos et Bilbo ne répondit pas, appréciant simplement le contact de ses mains sur sa peau. Décidément, il aimait sentir la présence du nain derrière lui de la sorte et, sensiblement, il se pencha en arrière pour s'adosser au plus grand, la gorge serrée :

— Avons-nous la moindre chance ?  
— La chance… Ce n'est pas une chose sur laquelle j'ai compté, ces dernières décades…

Après une dernière caresse sur son dos, il se sépara pour récupérer ses vêtements et s'habiller rapidement, revêtant déjà quelques pièces de son armure lourde ramenée par Nori, puis Bilbo soupira avant de ramasser ses habits à son tour.

— Que comptes-tu faire si jamais ça tourne mal ?

Le nain se tourna vers lui, pour le sonder d'un regard indéchiffrable, avant de parler à voix basse :

— Que puis-je faire ?

Bilbo haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux :

— Fuir…  
— Où ? Et combien de temps ?

Encore une fois, Bilbo haussa les épaules et il déglutit, avant de lever le regard lorsque Thorïn s'approcha pour glisser un doigt sous son menton et l'inviter à le regarder dans les yeux :

— Nous pouvons les battre… Ce royaume que nous défendons est le notre. Nous pourrons y trouver la paix…  
— Tout semble pourtant contre nous…

« Contre _nous_ »… Thorïn ne manqua pas le pronom utilisé, ravi, d'un côté, d'avoir le hobbit dans leur camps, mais triste, de l'autre, de le savoir mêlé à cette guerre qui ne le concernait pas. Il se contenta d'une brève caresse sur sa joue, avant de tourner les talons, mais Bilbo l'attrapa soudainement au col, se juchant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa bouche avec besoin, et, avant que le nain n'ait le reflexe de l'étreinte pour approfondir le baiser, il se sépara brusquement de lui, gardant les poing serrés sur le vêtement et ses sourcils farouchement froncés. Ils se regardèrent gravement dans les yeux un long moment, puis Bilbo souffla du bout des lèvres, un ordre, ou une supplique :

— Ne laisse pas ta vie dans ce combat.

L'injonction sembla surprendre le plus vieux, pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'une personne qui ne soit pas de sa famille s'inquiète pour lui, encore moins accoutumé à cette lueur qui brillait dans son regard et qui lui promettait tellement de choses… Touché et tenté, il caressa à nouveau la joue du hobbit en murmurant à son tour :

— Je te le promets.

Bilbo plissa la lèvre, pas vraiment convaincu. Il l'aimait bien, ce nain, mais il était conscient qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'accorder encore crédit à ses promesses. Il baissa les yeux et, lorsque Thorïn se pencha une dernière fois sur lui pour embrasser ses lèvres avant de partir, il détourna le visage, déterminé :

— Survie à cette guerre. Et tu pourras me toucher à nouveau.

C'était peut-être un peu pathétique comme marché car, après tout, il n'était certainement pas le prix le plus intéressant pour un nain tel que Thorïn. Surtout qu'il commença déjà à souffrir de cette condition absurde lorsque le roi se redressa en retirant les mains qu'il avait posées sur son corps, lui lançant un regard déstabilisé et dérouté. Mais il voulait que le nain favorise en premier la sécurité, celle du groupe et, surtout, la sienne, plutôt que des actions folles et insensées comme il semblait prêt à le faire et, pour ça, il devait lui donner une sacrée bonne raison de s'accrocher à la vie, autre que la promesse d'une paix fragile offerte par la conquête des ruines d'un ancien royaume surpuissant. C'est pourquoi il prit son inspiration pour assurer encore, avec panache :

— Je ne veux pas profiter de chacun de tes baiser s'ils portent le gout amer d'une hypothétique dernière fois… Si tu m'embrasses encore, ce sera pour fêter notre victoire et célébrer la paix…  
— Je ne connais pas la paix.  
— Je te l'apprendrai.

Désarçonné par la demande et cette promesse enivrante, Thorïn resta muet un instant, mais il avait bien compris que, s'il ne voulait pas le voir partir à nouveau, il devait faire quelques concessions et, de bonne foi, il se plia à la volonté du hobbit avec un sourire séduit, sentant, quelque part en lui, renaître cette volonté de vivre, pour lui et non pour porter son peuple, qu'il pensait avoir perdu :

— Soit. Nous survivrons alors, tous les deux, à cette bataille.  
— Nous la gagnerons. Pour la paix.  
— Pour la paix.

C'était sa dernière bataille, de toute manière, Thorïn le sentait.  
C'était ici, dans ces montagnes, que tout se jouerait et que cette guerre injuste prendrait fin avec l'avènement, tant attendu, de la prophétie.

Et un sourire franc et sincère étira les lèvres de Thorïn, pour qui jamais la paix n'avait été si attrayante. Toutefois, son visage se couvrit d'une ombre lorsque l'on appela son nom poliment et ils sortirent tous les deux pour faire face à Eldur, en tenue de combat, qui, n'accordant aucune importance à Bilbo, planta son regard dans celui du roi pour annoncer gravement :

— Il y a du mouvement.

oOo

— Tout doux, la bête, on attend encore.  
— Parle-moi encore une fois sur ce ton, connard, et je t'arrache la tête…  
— Hooo… On fait une méchante colère parce que le monsieur nous a dit de ne pas attaquer les nains maintenant ? Mais c'est qu'elle est impatiente, la-

Stirnir, qui venait de parler d'un ton hautement condescendant, évita de justesse le poing d'Azog qui fusa vers sa trachée, et il para le coup suivant avec un sourire de damné :

— Papa a oublié de serrer la muserolle ? Je pensais pourtant qu'il avait été clair quant à l'identité des personnes sur qui il fallait frapper…

Son regard, soudain glacial et tranchant, mit à mal celui de l'orc qui, après un sourd grondement de rage, fit un pas en arrière, avant de siffler ses ordres d'une voix vibrante de rage :

— Bolg, soyez prêts à passer à l'attaque… On ne fait pas de quartier aujourd'hui.  
— Un peu quand même : Il nous faut les enfants de la prophétie en vie… Et quelques naines aussi, si on veut s'amuser un peu après la bataille…

Contrarié, Azog renifla avec dédain et Bolg, ravi par la dernière phrase, de l'A.S., ajouta pensivement :

— Et j'espère qu'ils ont des enfants aussi…

A la remarque, les lèvres d'Azog s'étirèrent dans une terrible grimace gourmande, interpellant Stirnir qui se tourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés :

— Des enfants ? Pour quoi faire ?

Le silence cruel, mais hautement éloquent, des deux orcs lui hérissa le poil et il serra les poings, son regard soudain aussi électrique que l'orage qui se préparait :

— On ne touche pas. Aux enfants. Cela n'est pas négociable.  
— Sinon quoi, tu vas rapporter à papa ?

Le ton était narquois et ce fut au tour de Stirnir de se hérisser de rage, face aux ricanements des deux orcs, chacun le dépassant de trois bonnes têtes, et qui lui lancèrent un regard navré :

— Allez… Stirnir. Il faut que tu essaies au moins une fois… Il n'y a rien de plus délicieux qu'un-  
— C'est très simple, Azog. Essaie seulement d'abuser d'un gamin, qu'importe la race. Et je te castre.

Stirnir avait répondu en lui attrapant le col d'une poigne dont la puissance surprit Azog, mais, peu impressionné, l'orc eut un sourire amusé et il susurra du bout des lèvres, faisant pouffer son fils qui assistait à l'échange :

— Outch… Sujet sensible… Ca te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs ?

En réponse, un poing dont les doigts étaient cerclés d'un métal écharpé lui martela la mâchoire, ouvrant la pommette et l'amenant à faire un nouveau pas en arrière. Puis Stirnir lui tourna le dos avant de parler d'une voix sombre :

— On passe à l'attaque. Maintenant.

Les nuages, toujours plus nombreux, se rassemblaient autour d'eux, lourds et chargés d'électricités, cachant le soleil pour laisser durer une nuit malsaine.

oOo

Le tonnerre tonna avant même que la pluie ne s'abatte sur le camp, à peine quelques secondes après que le premier éclaire eut déchiré le ciel noir.  
Thorïn vit Bilbo sursauter, tenant fermement son arbalète, se tenant droit entre Dis et Argon qui, discrètement, gardaient un œil sur lui.  
Il avait été à deux doigts d'ordonner à Kili et Nori de prendre l'historien avec eux pour le balancer quelque part dans la Terre du Milieu. N'importe où, mais loin de cette folie qui se préparait. Toutefois, il savait bien que Bilbo l'aurait pris comme une insulte et qu'il ne lui aurait jamais pardonné une chose pareille. Tout comme il se doutait que, n'étant pas le souverain du hobbit, qui ne le reconnaissait absolument pas en temps que tel, il n'avait pas vraiment d'ordres à lui donner quant aux choix qu'il faisait dans sa vie.  
Il aurait simplement préféré que l'historien soit plus sage, ou lui, moins égoïste. Car il ne pouvait pas se mentir : il voulait que Bilbo soit à ses côtés. Sa présence lui donnait la volonté de ne pas baisser les bras et continuer à se battre, pour survivre, pour remporter cette guerre, Erebor, et le hobbit qui allait avec.

Les nains s'étaient dispersés dans la cité de Dale, attendant leurs ennemis de pied ferme, sur ce terrain qu'ils connaissaient si bien et qu'ils avaient truffé de pièges en tout genre.  
Si un combat se déroulait ici, les orcs n'auraient aucune chance.  
En hauteur, dans les décombres d'une tour à moitié écroulée mais surplombant la ville en ruine, Thorïn et les leaders de combat patientaient dans un silence tendu, simplement brouillé par les grosses gouttes qui tombaient à la verticale, amenant avec elles un fond d'air glacial et un brouillard épais qui commençait à se répandre entre les bâtiments, pour la plus grande joie des nains qui y voyaient là encore un avantage.

Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps : plusieurs explosions se firent entendre au niveau des quartiers Est, défendus par Baldur qui, au vu de la fusillade qui suivit, ne perdit pas de temps à contrattaquer. Encore une fois, Thorïn lança un regard à Bilbo, blême, qui, à l'instar des autres soldats, restait immobile, attendant les ordres du roi. Ses yeux accrochèrent ensuite ceux de Dis, et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Ces orcs… Incapables de comprendre la notion d'effet de surprise…

— Une suggestion, petite-sœur ?

Piaffant d'impatience, elle semblait prête à en découdre avec le monde entier, sa belle arbalète accrochée dans son dos alors qu'elle tenait dans ses mains un énorme fusil d'assaut capable de réduire en bouillie autant la chaire et les os, que les armures de plates et les constructions blindées.

— C'est Azog qui dirige les orcs… Il va attaquer sur plusieurs fronts en même temps…  
— Pendant que Stirnir attend son heure…  
— Je veux bien m'occuper de lui, si ça ne te dérange pas…

Son regard était maintenant extrêmement dangereux, et il ne pensa pas à la contredire, préférant se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il pouvait voir à travers la pluie, lorsqu'une deuxième fusillade éclata sur le plan un peu plus au Nord. Sans même avoir à se retourner, Thorïn su de quelle manière Dis venait de lever les yeux, trop habituée à combattre Azog pour ressentir la moindre surprise, mais il ne se laissa pas leurrer et resta attentif, puis il se tourna vers Aska qui se tenait en retrait, avec une trentaine de soldats légers et silencieux, tous habillés de tenues de camouflages et chargés de redoutables armes blanches.

— Contournez le quartier des palais pour sortir d'ici. Stirnir ne risquera pas à engager ses troupes dans la ville dans ces conditions. Ses ombres sont encore dispersées dans les montagnes à guetter une sortie de notre part. Profitez du brouillard pour traverser le glacier et quand ce sera fait, attendez que les troupes de Dis engagent le combat pour les prendre à revers. Mettre Stirnir hors d'état de nuire est la priorité.

La jeune naine s'inclina et, dans un sifflement discret, elle fit disparaître sa troupe, tandis que Dis se curait négligemment un ongle :

— Quand je disais que je voulais m'occuper de lui, je ne parlais pas forcément de l'attaquer de face…  
— Pourquoi pas ?  
— Personne n'a jamais attaqué ses ombres de face.  
— Il faut bien commencer…

Il n'eut même pas à se tourner vers les généraux qui attendaient pour deviner que le discret raclement de gorge éloquent qui ponctua sa dernière remarque venait d'un petit hobbit blasé par son arrogance. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers Bilbo pour le fusiller du regard et préféra donner ses dernières indications à Dis avant que la naine ne s'esquive à son tour pour partir en chasse.  
En contre-bas, les fusillades continuaient, inlassablement, et Thorïn activa son oreillette pour contacter Eldur, à qui il demanda un compte rendu de la situation avant de se tourner vers Argon, blême mais fier et prêt à se battre, pour demander gravement :

— Khaenïn m'a dit que personne ne connaissait cette ville mieux que toi… De même pour les montagnes alentours…  
— Personne, en effet…  
— Tu saurais t'y déplacer sans que personne ne te remarque ?

Le sourire suffisant qui lui répondit suffit à convaincre le roi qui continua d'un ton impératif :

— A quinze kilomètres au nord, sur un versant isolé, il y a un faux plat assez conséquent, vois-tu de quoi je parle ?  
— La chute de pierre ? Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Il n'y a rien par là-bas, nos éclaireurs ont déjà fouillé la zone.

Sans écouter son exclamation, Thorïn enchaina :

— Combien de temps te faut-il pour t'y rendre ?

Argon ouvrit la mâchoire, désappointé et se demandant en quoi il serait utile si leur roi l'envoyait crapahuter dans les Montagnes, mais il ne chercha pas à contredire l'ordre qui se profilait et il répondit du bout des lèvres :

— Une bonne journée, et encore, c'est seulement si je peux me déplacer sans me cacher… Si je pars maintenant, j'y serai peut-être avant la nuit…  
— Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu pars sur le champ avec une dizaine de soldats. C'est la seule piste qu'a relevée Fili. Sitôt que Stirnir ou Azog apercevront l'avion, ils enverront leurs hommes garder toutes les zones présumées aptes pour un atterrissage et le cueillir une fois à terre. Je veux que vous sécurisiez le périmètre.

Le jeune nain ne put cacher sa déception de se voir ainsi envoyer au loin, pour Fili, en plus, de quoi l'amener à plisser la lèvre de contrariété, mais, obéissant, il ne pipa mot et s'esquiva.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit la personne la mieux placée pour veiller à la protection de Fili…

Bilbo venait de parler nonchalamment en langage courant pour ne pas être compris des quelques nains qui restaient, et Thorïn se tourna vers lui, surpris :

— Pourquoi ?

Le hobbit lui répondit d'un simple regard désabusé, mais, dans le fond, pas vraiment surpris. Cela crevait les yeux de tout le monde qu'Argon était totalement in love de Kili, que cela mettait Fili sur les nerfs, sauf quand Kili lui faisait comprendre que c'était lui qu'il préférait et, dans ces cas là, c'était Argon qui était totalement sur les nerfs. Bref. Thorïn n'était pas « Tout le monde », et Bilbo se demandait comment il faisait pour oublier, toujours, ce petit détail. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en soufflant distraitement :

— Il aime bien Kili…

Thorïn se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, mais il se détourna, tachant de se montrer assuré :

— Nous sommes en guerre. Je pense qu'ils savent tous les deux que ce n'est absolument pas le moment de s'attarder sur des problèmes de cœur…

Bilbo fit la moue. Tout le monde ne plaçait pas l'amour à la même place sur l'échelle des priorités, surtout quand on était jeune et amoureux, mais il se dit que, effectivement, en tant que combattants, tous les deux, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'Argon et Fili sauraient collaborer, mais ça allait peut-être leur couter un petit peu tout de même.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter qu'une explosion plus puissante que les autres, proche, les pris par surprise et Thorïn serra les dents avant de faire un signe à l'un de ses généraux qui, sans un mot, s'éclipsa pour s'occuper des orcs qui s'infiltraient, de plus en plus nombreux.  
Mais les fusillades ne se calmaient pas, au contraire, elles se faisaient de plus en plus intenses et, finalement, le roi s'empara de son fusil d'assaut pour quitter à son tour la tour de guet et prêter main forte dans le combat.  
Passant à côté de Bilbo, il n'eut aucune hésitation lorsqu'il lui attrapa la mâchoire pour se pencher sur lui et lui voler un baiser intense, avant de se séparer sans écouter ses grommellements :

— As-tu étudié les documents de Thror, dans la bibliothèque oubliée ? La deuxième entrée dans la montagne ?  
— J'avais commencé… Mais on m'a quelque peu… coupé dans mes recherches…

Sans comprendre l'à-propos de cette question qui tombait comme un cheveux sur la soupe, il lui lança un regard appuyé, pas vraiment insatisfait de la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu continuer à déchiffrer les notes de Lily, mais vu que Thorïn était aussi responsable que lui de la non avancée de ses travaux, il ne comptait pas se sentir coupable. Celui-ci ne releva pas, et il continua d'un ton bas :

— Peut-être serait-il temps d'approfondir…  
— En pleine guerre ?  
— Y a t-il un meilleur moment ? S'il te plait, Bilbo… De tous, tu es le seul à pouvoir reprendre et continuer les recherches de Lily et Thror, et le temps nous manque…

Bilbo resta un instant indécis, mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour le convaincre. Ha si, peut-être ce regard poignant et étourdissant.

Après tout, lui n'était pas un combattant, il était un érudit et, même en plein combat, il serait plus utile en bibliothèque, à chercher à prendre de l'avance, plutôt que de faire acte de présence dans les lignes naines.  
Surtout que le savoir dans une cave oubliée, à l'écart des batailles, semblait grandement soulager son amant qui n'aurait, alors, pas à se soucier de toujours savoir où il était et comment il allait. Sans discuter, il ajusta sa prise sur son arbalète de combat avant de tourner lentement des talons. Il aurait bien voulu que Thorïn l'embrasse à nouveau, même s'il était trop fier pour quémander un baiser après la condition qu'il avait posée, mais celui-ci semblait être satisfait du précédent et ne chercha pas à le retenir, si bien qu'il poussa un soupir et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la vieille bibliothèque, espérant ne rencontrer aucun orc sur son chemin.

Affrontant le déluge, les fusillades qui faisaient rage un peu partout de manière maintenant chaotique et son sens de l'orientation défectueux qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à trouver les meilleurs raccourcis pour rejoindre la cave oubliée, Bilbo se déplaça le plus rapidement possible et arriva, sain et sauf, aux gigantesque colonnes.

Il se faufila dans la petite bibliothèque en prenant soin de dissimuler l'entrée, puis il se jeta sur les notes de la naine qu'il avait déjà commencé à étudier.  
Avide d'en savoir plus sur toute cette histoire de prophétie et, surtout de trouver, au plus tôt, un moyen d'entrer dans cette satanée montagne, ce qui leur donnerait un net avantage dans cette bataille.

Toutefois, analysant encore cette série de chiffre écrite en rouge qui, il l'avait vérifié, n'était pas des coordonnées géographique, ainsi l'étrange phrase écrite plusieurs fois par Thror, qu'il avait lue et relue plusieurs fois la veille, une fois que Thorïn l'eut quitté, il se dit qu'ils étaient encore loin de trouver le moindre indice.

« Trente pas du ruisseau vert à l'aval … Chercher blanche la pierre, conduire elle vous au tunnel »

Il voulait bien faire un effort, mais il sentit une migraine commencer à poindre, c'était incompréhensible…  
Ces descriptions n'avaient pas de sens…  
Il du relire plusieurs fois et vérifier encore qu'il avait bien le bon vocabulaire en Khudzul et qu'il ne faisait pas une erreur de traduct- Ho, putentraille !  
Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il comprit.

Mais quel con !

Ca se disait historien linguiste et ça n'était même pas foutu de reconnaître une ébauche de traduction quand il en voyait une !  
Furieux contre lui même, il tourna plusieurs pages en arrière pour relire la série de chiffres et de lettres entourée de rouge et il soupira lourdement.  
Un indice. C'était simplement un putain d'indice de bibliothèque. Combien d'années il avait passé dans des bibliothèques, justement ? Pas assez, apparemment, pour reconnaître une simple évocation à un classement…

Grimaçant, heureux que Thorin n'ait pas eu l'occasion de le voir trépigner sur une connerie pareille, il enregistra le numéro de l'indice et parcouru les vieilles étagères, perçant sans mal de quelle manière les ouvrages étaient classés. C'était tellement simple, tellement limpide… Thror était tellement intelligent. Bilbo pouvait concéder, au vu de la minutie de ses recherches rondement menées, qu'il n'avait pas dû se douter que ses descendants, ou bien ceux qui hériteraient de son ouvrage, soient si longs à la détente après être arrivé jusqu'ici, à propos d'un stupide indice de classement…  
Mais l'historien n'était pas le seul, apparemment, à avoir séché sur une chose aussi simple car, lorsqu'il trouva, très facilement car bien en évidence, cet énorme livre à la couverture verte que Thror avait soigneusement rangé après l'avoir étudié, il ne lui fut pas difficile, au vu de son épaisse couche de poussière, identique à ses voisins, de deviner que Lily n'avait pas fait le lien elle non plus.  
Bloquée, la mère de Kili, arrivée au bon moment, s'était, certainement, contentée d'abandonner les recherches théoriques pour se lancer sur le terrain, laissant cette option de côté pour utiliser la clé qu'elle avait alors en sa possession. Et que Azog lui avait sans doute pris, à l'insu de la GITM, lorsqu'il l'avait capturé. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait tenté de récupérer le hobbit pour son utilisation personnelle.

Et Lily n'était jamais revenue dans cette bibliothèque après avoir pénétré dans la montagne.

Et elle y était entré de la même manière que Thror : via la serrure, la clé, le jour de la grive, la Lune et le chant de Durïn… Non… Pas- Bref. Personne n'avait trouvé cette galerie, évoquée dans ce livre écrit dans une ancienne variation de la langue commune, gentiment marqué par l'ancien roi qui avait glissé une plume à la page qui évoquait cette autre entrée.  
Simplement parce que Thror n'avait pas été aussi doué que le hobbit en traduction d'ancien langage. Sa spécialité.

Instinctivement, il chercha a dater l'ouvrage, afin de savoir exactement à quelle variation de la langue il avait à faire et éviter les erreurs de traduction.  
Il eut un sourire : Variation Epsilon, cinquième âge, troisième ère. Le plus facile car plus proche de celui actuel.  
Puis il se rendit compte que l'ouvrage était, justement, écrit dans une variation de la langue commune du troisième ère, bien postérieur à l'apogée Erebor, ainsi qu'à la création des Gadolah, presque récent, donc. Sa gorge s'assécha lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela signifiait : quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la montagne lorsque celle-ci était enfouie, et il avait mis toutes les coordonnées dans ce livre que Thror, à grand peine, avait cherché à traduire !

Il eut un sourire indulgent en remarquant, d'un regard, toutes les erreurs et dérives de la traduction du grand-père de Thorïn.  
La première, la plus flagrante : Ce n'était pas « Aval », mais « Amont ». Une erreur commune car, de manière improbable, le sens de plusieurs mots avait été inversé lors de la mutation de Gamma à Delta. Malheureusement, Thror semblait avoir ignoré ce fait et avait traduit le texte d'après ses connaissances de la variation delta.  
Faute commune… Trop commune, c'était navrant. Le linguiste en secoua la tête. Il fallait arrêter de penser que, sous prétexte que la plupart des ouvrages historiques avaient été rédigés dans cette langue, tous les écrits anciens étaient sous le joug de la syntaxe delta !  
Sa fierté mal placée de linguiste grommelait face à l'injustice que subissaient les autres variations de la langue commune, trop ignorées à son gout, mais il se contraignit à ne plus y penser et, rapidement, il traduisit le texte, qu'il confronta ensuite à la traduction de Thror en faisant la moue :

« Trente pas du ruisseau vert à l'aval … Chercher blanche la pierre, conduire elle vous au tunnel » devenait, alors, « A trente étapes en amont du ruisseau vert, chercher la pierre blanche, elle vous conduira au tunnel. »

C'était déjà plus clair. Reprenant les plans que Thror avait fait en cherchant cette fameuse pierre blanche, il grimaça. Evidemment, face aux recherches infructueuses en aval, le roi avait aussi fouillé en amont. Mais de trente pas… Aujourd'hui, il était communément admis qu'un pas tournait autour d'un mètre, c'était kif kif. Thror avait donc arpenté un secteur d'une quarantaine de mètres de diamètre, voire une cinquantaine de mètres, sans résultat. Ce qui n'était pas si surprenant, lorsque l'on savait que, jusqu'à l'adoption du système métrique, le mot « Etape », que Thror avait, comme beaucoup l'auraient fait, traduit par le mot « Pas », désignait, en réalité, une trentaine de foulées, et non une seule (à moins que le 'a' ne soit coiffé de points : Un seul signifiait quinze pas, deux en comptaient sept et demi et trois désignaient une simple foulée ou bien… bref…).

Satisfait, il regarda les plans de Thror, qui présentait soigneusement la meilleure manière de se rendre au ruisseau vert ainsi que l'emplacement exacte de la borne à partir de laquelle les trente étapes devaient être comptées. Une petite centaine de mètres en amont, donc. Puis la pierre blanche. Facile.  
Ce n'était pas si loin, en plus. S'il partait maintenant, il y serait dans l'après-midi.

Puis il se sentit défaillir : dans ses mains, se tenait, distinctement, des papiers qui lui permettraient, peut-être, de pénétrer dans Erebor aujourd'hui même. Ho mazette !

Il en resta pétrifié, totalement sourd aux explosions, éboulements, coups de tonnerre et autres nuisances qui venaient de l'extérieur, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire maintenant.  
Les secondes passèrent, puis il s'assit pour faire ce qu'il savait le mieux : traduire.

Rapidement, il s'occupa de l'extrait qu'avait tenté de déchiffrer l'ancien roi, ce qui lui prit une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il ne se redresse pour relire rapidement la description de l'entrée :

« Une longue galerie d'albâtre. Trente pieds de long, huit de large, hauteur indéterminée. Une fourche après trois étapes, prendre la bifurcation à droite. Quinze marches à descendre. Une salle, cinquante sur soixante. Se diriger vers le mur à l'Est. Deux émeraudes font les yeux du dragon. D'abord le droit, puis le gauche. Erebor s'ouvrira à nouveau. »

Bon. A priori, pour comprendre, il fallait s'y rendre. L'évocation du dragon le refroidit légèrement, mais il se souvint que, pour entrer dans cette salle, Kili avait simplement eu à appuyer sur quelques gemmes de la fresque. C'était donc, certainement, le même cas pour l'ouverture d'Erebor. Un mécanisme ancien, propre aux hommes du troisième ère, ceux qui avaient aménagé cette bibliothèque et rédigé cet ouvrage étaient certainement à l'origine de cette autre entrée.

Fébrile, il sortit sa tablette pour prendre les différents documents en photo, mais celle-ci clignota mollement avant de s'éteindre avec un mot d'excuse : Batteries faibles, veuillez brancher l'appareil à une source d'énergie.  
Le hobbit soupira, agacé d'avoir oublié son chargeur solaire quelque part dans ses affaires, et il rangea sa tablette en reprenant le gros livre vert. Curieux, il feuilleta les pages, intrigué surtout par l'identité de ses auteurs ainsi que la profondeur de leur savoir, mais il se figea totalement lorsque, par hasard, son regard accrocha une phrase étrange, qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue lorsqu'il ferma le livre brutalement. Un frisson glacial rampa sur son échine sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi et, avec une lenteur mesurée, il ouvrit à nouveau l'ouvrage, cherchant cette phrase qui lui avait sautée aux yeux. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il se pétrifia, laissant son regard glisser sur elle sans en comprendre le moindre mot, car sa particularité première était qu'elle n'était écrite dans aucune langue connue.

Du bout du doigt, il caressa les mots noirs, aux courbes agressives avant de repérer, sur la page suivante, sa traduction, en Sindarin. Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. Le Sindarin était comme sa langue maternelle, tellement il l'avait étudié, et il n'eut même pas besoin de relire plusieurs fois pour s'assurer de sa traduction :

« Trois anneaux pour les rois Elfes sous le ciel,  
Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,  
Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,  
Un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône,  
Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.  
Un anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un anneau pour les trouver,  
Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier  
Au Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres »

Ho… Putentraille. Ca ressemblait à ce vieux conte pour enfant relaté dans le Silmarillon, dont ils n'avaient que des bribes, à propos de cette partie sur ces anneaux de pouvoir qui auraient déclencher une guerre de grande ampleur, dont le terme avait marqué la naissance du quatrième âge, l'exil des elfes et le début du règne de l'Homme.

Nerveusement, il pianota sur la couverture, sentant, sans savoir en quoi, qu'il avait dans les mains une découverte historique.  
Puis, rapidement, il chercha une nouvelle fois à connaître l'identité de l'auteur en fouillant le livre, mais il n'y avait aucune indication. C'était donc certainement un ouvrage collaboratif, entre plusieurs chercheurs qui avaient- Ho non !  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque, refermant le livre, la couverture accrocha la lumière et fit refléter, l'espace d'un instant, une arme couronnée à trois lames convexes, dont le centre était un œil mi-clos…  
La GITM !  
Bordel, encore elle !

Il se jeta sur ses pieds, balançant le livre au loin comme s'il l'avait brulé, se demandant comment et pourquoi l'organisation avait pondu un tel ouvrage pour l'abandonner ici.

Tremblant, il se passa une main sur son visage puis, doucement, il récupéra le livre et s'assit confortablement, à même le sol, déterminé à en savoir plus.  
Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de réellement prendre conscience de la valeur et de la richesse d'un tel ouvrage, qui détaillait à la perfection la région des Gadolah ainsi que Mirkwood, qui n'était pas encore aussi étendue à lors de l'écriture, mais qui possédait déjà son lot de trésors. Mais, le plus intéressant restait Erebor.  
Seuls des érudits avaient pu détailler ainsi les trésors qu'ils avaient contemplé en entrant dans l'ancien royaume, la structure des salles, la précision des plans et des mécanismes pour ouvrir les salles cachées, le tout, sans emporter une seule pièce d'or en repartant, scellant la Montagne derrière eux. Plusieurs annotations attirèrent son œil, ajoutées postérieurement, ainsi que plusieurs autres références et indices de bibliothèques qui le renvoyèrent à d'autres ouvrages contemporains.  
Curieux, Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de farfouiller, découvrant, livre après livre, des monuments d'une richesse culturelle et historique incommensurable, tous signés de la GITM ou, plus curieusement, GPRM. Des traités d'histoire, de politiques ou de géographie très complexes, écrits parfois de la main même des plus grands acteurs de ce monde !  
Le paradis pour un historien tel que lui !

Mais pourquoi ces livres avaient-ils soigneusement été posés ici, si loin des bibliothèques de la GITM ? Lui avaient-ils été volés ? Cachés ?  
Que contenaient-il pour que cette, ou ces, énigmatiques personnes décident de les soustraire aux yeux du monde ?

Il oublia l'orage, il oublia la guerre et il plongea dans les ouvrages les plus complets et les plus riches en références historiques qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lire.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Et voilà, ça commence enfin :3  
Le calme ne reviendra pas avant un boooon moment...

N'hésitez pas à reviewer !


	25. Chapter 25

Le quatrième âge naquit lorsque le roi Elessar Telcontar fut sacré roi du Gondor et d'Arnor, après qu'il eut joué son rôle dans la gigantesque guerre qui avait secouée le monde des hommes libres lors du troisième âge. La guerre contre les armées grouillantes de Sauron, qui gouvernait depuis sa forteresse noire, dans les terres maintenant disparues du Mordor.  
Et Aragorn était celui qui avait annoncé la prophétie, née d'un songe qu'il avait eu.

Ce fut à cette période que les derniers elfes avaient pris la mer pour Valinor, laissant à leurs quelques enfants de sang-mêlé la charge du Groupe de Protection contre les Résidus du Mordor, renommée, ensuite, la Guilde Internationale de la Terre du Milieu. La GITM.  
Celle-ci était supposée traquer et éradiquer tout héritage du Mordor et prévenir, ainsi, l'expansion de la gangrène de Sauron, qui n'avait pas été totalement détruit.  
Mais ce n'était pas une tâche aisée et les ennemis avaient différentes formes, différents noms et différentes manières de combattre…

Et, après des siècles de lutte acharnée, la GPRM perdit le combat.  
Corruptrice et insinueuse, l'ombre du Mordor avait touché le cœur des hommes. D'abord les grands dirigeants politiques, qui furent convaincus que la meilleure manière de cesser les guerres, était de faire la paix avec les orcs et d'accepter leur présence toujours plus croissante et agressive. Puis elle s'en prit au poumon même de la Guilde : ses leaders.  
Ou, plutôt, son leader.  
Personne ne savait d'où il venait, quelles étaient ses origines, ni même sa race, mais Rasmus, par son charisme, son élocution et ses idées novatrices, s'était imposé en quelques décennies comme le maitre incontesté de la guilde. Non pas des siècles auparavant comme le pensait Vidalinn, mais quelques millénaires !  
Il avait eu le temps de reformater la Guilde, supprimant ses rivaux les plus dangereux, gardant les plus utiles sous le coude pour les envoyer en première ligne et, doucement, l'objectif premier de la GITM fut modifié. Non pas pour l'or, non pas pour le pouvoir, comme l'affirmait Thorïn.  
Mais pour quelque chose que Rasmus convoitait et qu'il ne pouvait obtenir que par la patience, la ruse, et les moyens de la GITM.  
Quelque chose qui se trouvait en Erebor.

L'ouvrage le plus récent de la GPRM, un journal, expliquait les craintes que ses auteurs avaient à propos de cet homme, alors qu'il était à peine arrivé. Ils relataient leur lutte au sein même du groupe, pour contrer le pouvoir qu'il prenait, craignant qu'il ne parvienne à obtenir le contrôle total de cette organisation si puissante. Ils déploraient les disparitions de leurs collègues les plus perspicaces, pour terminer avec la décision qu'ils avait prise : emporter les données les plus importantes de la GPRM avant que Rasmus, qui n'était alors qu'un AS ambitieux, ne puisse les étudier, et les cacher à la source.  
Ici, dans cette bibliothèque oubliée de tous qui contenait, en son sein, les écrits les plus importants des premiers âges !  
Bien entendu, ils furent recherchés, et pas seulement par les agents de Rasmus, mais, depuis des siècles, la quasi totalité du savoir de la Terre du Milieu sommeillait dans les Gadolah, oubliée, peu à peu, de tous.

Cette salle n'était, ni plus ni moins, que le sanctuaire des derniers agents de la GPRM.

Une chance que Kili eut participé à sa recherche avec ses parents, car, sans ça, ils seraient passés à côté de beaucoup de choses. Et, certainement, à l'instar de Thror, ce n'était pas les royaumes nains que Lily avait recherché avec autant d'acharnement, mais la ville antique de Dale, au cœur de laquelle reposaient les écrits sacrés qui possédaient les clés des trésors les plus faramineux de ce monde, autant matériel que culturel.

Et, maintenant, Bilbo, savait comment entrer dans la Montagne, et avait, sous les yeux, les plans du royaume qui le mèneront au « Tombeau des âmes mêlées ».  
Il était armé, il avait des vivres et des provisions avec lui, du matériel de spéléologie à disposition…

Posant au sol tout ce dont il n'avait pas besoin, écrivant une courte lettre en Khudzul, avec du vocabulaire simple, qu'il posa bien en évidence, à l'intention de Thorïn seulement, il se prépara, le regard déterminé. Puis il prit le gros livre avec lui, s'assurant des batteries de sa lampe de poche, ferma son sac à dos, et il quitta la salle, qu'il referma soigneusement.  
La nuit était tombée. Il venait de passer une journée entière à étudier les textes, mais, ni l'orage, ni la bataille, ne s'étaient calmés.  
Discrètement, trempé en quelques secondes, il se dirigea vers les zones les plus calmes, profitant de la pénombre et du bruit omniprésent pour ne pas être remarqué par les orcs.  
Il ne savait pas où en étaient les combats, qui avait l'avantage, ni même comment allait Thorïn. Et il préféra ne pas s'en soucier.  
Comme une ombre, il fila à travers les ruines, jusqu'à les laisser derrière lui, pour une marche laborieuse qui, il le savait, lui prendrait quelques heures et le mènerait à la Montagne.

oOo

Elle avait mal. Terriblement mal. Sa trachée et sa gorge étaient en feu, sa nuque lui semblait de granit et même ses yeux la brulaient. Chaque souffle semblait porteur d'un vent brulant et corrosif et, dans sa tête, tournaient en boucle les dernières images qui l'avaient accompagnées dans l'inconscience : le regard damné, saccagé et enragé de son ravisseur qui brillait au sein de son visage décomposé par la fureur.  
Et, par dessus tout, sa voix brisée qui suppliait alors que la vie menaçait de la quitter :

« Ma belle ! Ma belle ! Attends, ne pars pas ! Je t'ai promis ! Je suis désolé… je suis tellement désolé… Ho, ma belle… »  
Ma belle…  
Alors qu'elle sortait doucement de l'inconscience, ces deux mots tournoyaient en elle inlassablement, portés par cette voix indéfinissable…  
Ma belle… reste avec moi, ma belle… Je t'aime…

En silence, elle ouvrit les yeux, toujours immobile, allongée sur ce lit dur aux draps propres dont elle était, certainement, la première à y dormir.  
Heljar était toujours là. Prostré l'endroit exacte où il avait été lorsqu'il s'en était pris à elle, quelques heures auparavant, à en croire les rayons du Soleil qui filtraient à travers la vitre, séchant les dernières gouttes déposées durant la nuit.

Et toujours cette litanie qui filtrait à travers ses lèvres alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière.

— Revient, ma belle, je t'en prie, ne part pas… Je t'ai promis.

« Ma belle ». Un qualificatif.

Ou bien un nom.

Un nom ancien et oublié, qui venait du Nord. Mais elle se souvenait l'avoir déjà entendu.

Mabel.

— Qui était-elle ?

Il sursauta brusquement lorsque la voix éraillée d'Orianne perça sa propre litanie et il se jeta sur ses pieds. Un étrange sourire d'un sincère ravissement illumina son visage lorsqu'il expulsa un soupir soulagé :

— Je pensais que tu étais morte, toi aussi !

En grimaçant, elle se redressa, la respiration sifflante et la tête bourdonnante, mais elle parvint à assurer d'une petite voix :

— Il en faut plus que ça pour venir à bout d'une naine…

Le regard de l'autre changeant alors qu'il l'étudia à nouveau, une moue déçue ourla ses lèvres lorsqu'il se détourna, les épaules basses alors qu'il se souvenait.

— Tu es une naine, toi… Et une menteuse. Comme toutes les autres.

Elle ne répliqua pas, se contenta de le sonder avec une inquiétude mêlée à la curiosité et, à nouveau, elle demanda spontanément :

— Qui est Mabel ?  
— Personne.

Il avait répondu vivement, avec brutalité, en s'éloignant, comme s'il la fuyait soudainement, et elle s'assit sur le lit en jugulant un vertige.

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas elle.

Elle se doutait bien qu'elle prenait un risque en cherchant à le persuader d'une telle chose, vu que, lorsqu'il la considérait encore comme la copine de Dwalin, il était question de la découper en morceau et faire durer son agonie, mais elle sentait que jouer avec sa folie, en le laissant la confondre avec cette autre, lui était tout aussi dangereux. Surtout qu'elle avait bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas lui mentir.

Il se contenta de la sonder un instant, en grimaçant, avant de rétorquer sèchement :

— Je le sais, oui, tu es la pute de Dwalin.

Il avait retrouvé ce calme en surface, presque lucide, qu'il avait en temps normal. Celui d'un AS dangereux, membre des dix, aux conseils incisifs et aiguisés, comme si la lumière du jour avait gommé sa folie qui débordait durant la nuit.

Elle se recroquevilla, presque rassurée d'un côté, mais, cette fois-ci, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il revienne à son idée première et s'en prenne à elle pour attaquer Dwalin. Entre la folie ou l'AS, elle ne savait pas qui était le moins pire.

— Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir, mais elle préférait ça plutôt qu'être plongée dans un doute permanent. Il l'a regarda d'un air absent, avant d'hausser les épaules.

— Le simple fait de te savoir avec moi doit le rendre fou… Ne pas savoir… C'est peut-être la pire des choses…

Il avait parlé d'un ton grave, presque éteint, et elle serra les lèvres avant de constater d'une petite voix :

— Vous… Vous semblez bien plus doué qu'Azog en ce qui concerne la torture…

Contrairement à la veille, elle n'avait pas essayé de le flatter, mais il haussa un sourcil et tourna soudainement la tête vers elle, la sondant avec surprise et, encore une fois, cette fierté bafouée, avide de faire ses preuves brilla dans ses yeux. Comprenant qu'il attendait qu'elle en dise plus, elle justifia :

— Lui n'a aucune idée de la puissance des sentiments et émotions… Il ne connaît pas ça. Il ne connaît que la douleur physique… Alors que vous… Vous savez à quel point un esprit peut souffrir… Jusqu'à s'orner de cicatrices béantes et irréversibles…

Elle avait parlé d'une voix curieuse, se redressant pour mieux le sonder alors qu'elle lisait dans son regard tout en parlant :

— Vous le savez parce que vous en avez déjà fait les frais… Vous connaissez cette douleur qui n'a pas de limites physiques… La douleur de la perte…

Il lui renvoya un regard trouble, avant de s'écarter pour cracher méchamment :

— Celle que Dwalin connaitra bientôt.

oOo

— Ho la la la ! Merde, merde, merde !

En jurant, Dis se jeta au sol, imitée par la quinzaine de soldats qu'elle avait emmené avec elle.  
Une salve de balle leur passa au dessus de la tête et, dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante, elle put voir le mouvement de leurs adversaires qui se coulaient parmi les ombres. Ils portaient bien leur nom, ces connards.  
Des soldats surentrainés aux techniques de combats à distance, au camouflage et d'une rapidité et dextérité effarante. Les battre n'était pas aisé, mais les approcher était pire, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient repérés.

Elle savait que, sur le versant opposé, Aska déployait en silence ses soldats, très efficaces eux aussi dans le combat à distance et qui pourraient les couvrirent de manière efficace. Mais Dis, elle, restait la couillonne de service qui allait devoir se taper les corps à corps. Ah, vraiment, merci Thorïn ! C'était la dernière fois qu'elle faisait une suggestion à son frère.  
Trépignant de rage, elle du se contraindre à rester à couvert, incapable d'ordonner le moindre mouvement tant que les ombres les avaient dans leur collimateur. Sympa.

Puis les tirs cessèrent et elle se tendit, prête à passer à l'attaque. Mais elle se figea lorsqu'ils reprirent de plus belle, deux fois plus nombreux et nourris, huit-cents mètres plus loin.

A l'instar de ses soldats, elle se pétrifia. Leurs ennemis étaient bien plus nombreux que ce qu'ils avaient deviné. Et, surtout, semblaient avoir deviné leur coup il y a un bon moment déjà, car, sans aucune chance de retraite ou de couvert, le régiment d'Aska se fit mitrailler impitoyablement, piégé par les ombres qui les encerclèrent de manière fulgurante.

— Contacte Thorïn, vite ! Nous allons perdre le régiment d'Aska !

Furieuse, elle hurla sur le sergent plus proche d'elle avant de se jeter sur ses pieds, à découvert, pour charger sur les ombres qui les menaçaient. Ils étaient moins que dix, bordel. Une putain de diversion ! Elle venait de se laisser leurrer comme une bleue et, pendant ce temps, la petite fille de Khaënin croulait sous les balles de la division toute entière, menée par Stirnir qui prenait son pied à voir l'élite des combattant nains s'écrouler un à un.

Habillée, comme ses hommes, d'une simple armure légère, vulnérable aux balles qui s'abattaient autour d'eux, privée du moindre abri où ils auraient pu se mettre à couvert, Aska n'eut d'autre choix que se cacher sous le corps encore chaud de l'un de ses soldats et de fermer les yeux en priant pour que la pluie de feu et de mitraille cesse.  
Elle avait le gout du sang dans la bouche, et les yeux voilés de larmes de détresse et de douleur alors qu'elle entendait, autour d'elle, les râles d'agonie de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis.  
Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir, celle-là. Persuadés d'avoir été discrets, ils ne s'étaient pas doutés qu'ils étaient, en réalité, attendus de pied ferme.  
C'était un cauchemar. Ils n'avaient aucune solution de repli, les rares soldats qui essayaient de se défendre se faisaient tirer comme des lapins, et ceux qui, comme elle, s'étaient tassés au sol en attendant une ouverture pour agir risquaient à tout moment de se faire faucher. Et les rafales qui ne cessaient pas…

Mais, soudainement, les tirs stoppèrent, les oubliant un instant pour changer de cible : Dis, cette insensée, qui osait charger les ombres accompagnée de seulement quinze soldats.  
Il ne s'agissait pas de leur porter le moindre préjudice mais, au moins, de permettre à la petite-fille de Khaenïn de se réorganiser :

— A couvert, vite !

Hurlant son ordre, elle se jeta sur les pieds, tressaillant lorsqu'une violente douleur la fit trébucher et l'un de ses chasseurs la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol : Sa jambe droite réduite en charpie par un tir sournois.  
Paniquée, elle leva le regard sur celui qui la tenait, consciente qu'elle venait de devenir un boulet, rien d'autre, et, soudain, tétanisée à l'idée d'être laissée en arrière, pour morte.  
Mais on la traina à l'abri, où elle pu voir, avec effarement, que seule une vingtaine de chasseurs s'était levée. Sur cinquante.

Elle avait envie d'hurler, de fondre en larme et de s'écrouler. Ses jambes ne la portaient même plus et, avachie contre un rocher, elle se contenta de ravaler ses sanglots.  
C'était son premier combat, mais certainement pas le dernier et elle ne comptait pas faire défaut à son titre et ne pas se montrer indigne de son grand-père.  
Son regard sombre étincela soudain et, d'une voix implacable, elle siffla ses ordres :

— En soutient !

Attrapant l'arbalète de combat de Dwalin que Thorin lui avait confié, plus légère que son fusil d'assaut, elle se redressa, faisant fit de sa jambe blessée qui la faisait boiter sévèrement, et se coula dans la nuit pour prendre à revers les ombres qui canardaient le groupe de Dis, maintenant dispersé dans les rochers. Ils avaient au moins l'avantage d'être en amont, et la pente pour rejoindre leurs ennemis était raide et beaucoup de rochers leur offraient une couverture efficace.

Son arme silencieuse fit des ravages, mais elle entendait ses soldats tomber autour d'elle et, se battant avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle tenta de faucher le plus de vie possible, consciente qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance d'arriver au bout de ce combat, coincée par ses ennemis qui étaient à peine embêtés par l'action de Dis. Le nain qui l'avait aidé à se remettre sur pied, un ami proche de Khaenïn, qui l'avait vu grandir, ne la quittait pas d'une semelle et, déterminée, elle parvint à se faufiler jusqu'à ses adversaires, accompagnée de trop peu de ses soldats.  
Sortant deux longs poignards effilés et redoutables, ses armes favorites, elle entama une danse macabre, silencieuse et très efficace, prenant les ombres au dépourvus, moins habitués à combattre au corps à corps qu'à distance.  
Diversion qui permis à Dis de se mettre à nouveau à découvert pour se jeter à son tour dans la mêlé, armée d'un sabre courbé, abattant les soldats de Stirnir comme on fauchait des mauvaises herbes.

Mais, soudainement, les ombres s'esquivèrent et disparurent, fuyant le combat, laissant les deux naines, dos à dos, couvertes de sang et à bout de souffle. Avec elles, moins de quinze nains se tenaient encore debout, et déterminés à le rester.

Un claquement de main se fit entendre et, sans prévenir, Stirnir apparut, l'air extrêmement fier de lui et un sourire malsain étirait ses lèvres fines alors qu'il applaudissait mollement le petit groupe de nain, à nouveau encerclé par les combattants à distance.

— Vous êtes plus résistants que vous en avait l'air, mais pas moins stupides…

Son regard survola le groupe de farouches guerriers, imperméable à leurs regards mortels, puis il tomba sur Aska et Dis, et son sourire devint gourmand :

— Epargnez les deux naines, abattez les autr-

Sa phrase devint un cri de douleur lorsqu'un carreau empoisonné lui traversa l'épaule, puis continua sa course en transperçant la gorge de l'ombre qui se tenait derrière lui, avant d'éclater la roche dans laquelle il se planta, et Dis baissa son arbalète tandis que les nains se mettaient rapidement à couvert malgré la soudaine pluie de balles.  
Encerclés, ils voulurent se défendre, mais les ombres, insaisissables, évitaient leurs carreaux et leurs balles comme s'ils n'étaient faits que de vent.

— Butez la, cette salop-

Stirnir, qui avait hurlé son ordre en se tenant l'épaule ensanglantée, ravala son ordre qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque, soudain, tombant du ciel, une salve de mitraillette s'abattit sur ses hommes.

Sous les vivats des nains galvanisés, le X-16, piloté par Nori, survola le champs de bataille avant de faire un cours virage, ignorant la pluie battante, pour revenir en piqué. Quelques nains de la compagnie de Thorïn, tous lourdement armés, se jetèrent au sol, au sein des ombres lorsque l'engin s'approcha, avant de décoller à nouveau, et, sans pitié, ils firent des ravagent parmi les soldats de Stirnir, pris au dépourvu. Encore dans l'appareil qui survola les soldats ennemis, Bombur faisait tomber des explosifs, nettoyant la zone et créant un périmètre de sécurité autour des survivants.

— Gloïn, Oïn, contournez par l'Est, ils vont tenter de fuir !

Donnant ses ordres, Kili décochait carreaux sur carreaux, faisant tomber, à chacun de ses tirs, un ombre de plus, tandis qu'Aska et Dis se jetaient avec plus de hargne encore dans le combat.

— Dispersion ! On se-

Braillant ses ordres, blanc comme la neige et suffocant à cause du poison qui coulait maintenant dans ses veines, Stirnir tenta de reprendre l'avantage, mais, malgré l'orage, un bourdonnement se fit entendre et, soudainement, le X-16 leur fit face, coupant la route des derniers ombres qui ne purent s'enfuir. Il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'un avion de combat, mais Bofur et Bombur se laissèrent tomber, chacun armés de lourdes sulfateuses. Ils n'eurent aucune chance.

Pleurant de soulagement, supportée par Dis qui l'aidait à ne pas s'écrouler, Aska ne chercha pas à détourner le regard lorsque Kili, sans aucune hésitation, s'avança sur Stirnir, vaincu par le poison, maintenant agenouillé à terre, en dégainant un poignard qui fusa vers la gorge offerte de l'A.S.

Le sang jaillit brutalement et sans s'occuper du corps qui s'écroula au sol, le nain brun se tourna vers les naines pour jauger leur état, avant de donner ses ordres :

— Oïn, Bofur, Bombur. Chargez tous les blessés dans l'X-16 et rejoignez la ville. Tous ceux encore aptes à combattre, venez avec moi !

Dis et la dizaine de rebelles encore debout se ruèrent à la suite des nains de la compagnie tandis que, à peine consciente, Aska se laissa tomber dans les bras de Bofur qui l'emmena jusqu'au X-16 que Nori venait de poser au sol.

oOo

La mâchoire crispé, Thorïn attendit que Nori coupe les moteurs du X-16, avant de se ruer vers l'avion et accueillir ses amis les plus chers, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de la plupart d'entre eux, dont Kili et Dis, mais Oïn, qui aidait à décharger les blessés, le rassura immédiatement :

— Ils sont restés dans les Montagnes.  
— Et Stirnir ?  
— Les ombres ne sont plus…

Le roi eut un soupir de soulagement, avant de se figer lorsque, nonchalamment, un vieillard humain sortit à son tour de l'X-16 en tenant son chapeau. Interdit, Thorin regarda le vieil homme sans parvenir à percer la raison de sa présence incongrue parmi eux, et, à nouveau, Oïn se pencha sur lui pour chuchoter à son oreille :

— Gandalf, le type qui s'est occupé de notre défense lors du procès. Il est réapparu au moment où Kili et Nori nous ont récupéré et a insisté pour nous accompagner dans les Gadolah.

Thorïn haussa un sourcil peu ravi, mais il rendit son salut à Gandalf qui s'inclina brièvement face à lui, avant de parler avec urgence :

— Où se trouve Bilbo ?

Thorïn le jaugea d'un regard méfiant, mais, après une brève hésitation, lisant dans le regard sans âge du vieil homme qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas le contrarier, et, surtout, avide de retrouver, même brièvement, son amant, il l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque oubliée.

Les combats dans les ruines continuaient sur plusieurs fronts, mais l'accès jusqu'aux colonnes était dégagé et le nain pu y conduire l'humain sans heurts. Toutefois, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que la porte était scellée et, l'ouvrant rapidement, il se pressa dans les escaliers, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il trouva la salle vide et, la poitrine compressée, il s'approcha de la table pour y récupérer l'enveloppe adressée à son nom tandis que, avec curiosité, Gandalf découvrit la bibliothèque, parcourant du regard ces livres qui, il le sut immédiatement, avaient tous plus de valeur historique les uns que les autres.  
Avant même que Thorïn eut fini de lire les mots de Bilbo, le vieillard murmura doucement :

— Il va entrer dans la montagne.

Confus, le nain leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il s'assit lourdement sur un banc qui tenait à peine debout :

— L'idée n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter…

Gandalf lui retourna son regard pas dessous ses sourcils broussailleux, avant de concéder :

— Il risque de déclencher la prophétie du roi Elessar.

Le nain tiqua et croisa les bras, soutenant sans mal le regard énigmatique qui ne semblait pas de cet âge :

— Ca pose un problème ? Ce ne sont que des divagations d'un homme… La montagne est là, à porté de main. Si nous portons crédit à tous les textes anciens qui-  
— Et en quoi comptez-vous porter crédit, si ce n'est aux paroles des sages de l'ancien temps ? Paroles qui ont dicté les actes de vos aïeuls et poussent vos ennemis à agir…

Sèchement, Gandalf l'avait repris comme un professeur reprenait un élève contestataire mais, peu intimidé, Thorïn se braqua :

— Des mots qui n'ont que le sens que nous voulons bien leur donner...  
— Certes. Mais nous ne devons pas prendre ça à la légère. L'avènement de cette prophétie enclenchera un bouleversement conséquent qui gagnerait à arriver le plus tard possible… Car ce monde n'est pas prêt à encaisser ce qui risque de suivre !

Cette fois-ci, un silence blanc répondit à la phrase implacable et le roi ne sut pas vraiment comment prendre la déclaration. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose, chez ce vieillard, que le nain ne pouvait mettre en doute et, soudainement, il demandant d'un ton autoritaire :

— Qui êtes-vous ?  
— On m'appelle Gandalf.  
— Je reformule : Qu'êtes-vous ?

Cette fois-ci, un sourire étrange et pétillant lui répondit. Et il comprit qu'il se trouvait face à quelque chose sur laquelle ni le temps, ni les ombres n'avaient aucune emprise, un être qui n'était pas de cet âge, ni même des précédents, mais, plutôt, qui appartenait à l'ancien monde, celui qui se situait au delà des rivages, et il fit un pas en arrière, demandant une nouvelle fois d'une voix plus grave, inquisitrice :

— Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faite vous ici ?

Gandalf le sonda encore, avant de répondre gentiment :

— J'ai une dernière chose à terminer ici… Quelque chose qui dure depuis trop longtemps et je pourrai, alors, retourner d'où je viens…  
— D'où venez-vous ?  
— Très loin. Vous n'avez pas idée…

La voix était usée, et fatiguée. Celle d'un vieille homme en fin de vie qui avait passé son existence à porter le fardeau du monde entier sur ses épaules, et Thorïn l'étudia avec méfiance, avant de poser la première question qui le tourmentait :

— Bilbo est-il en danger ?

Gandalf hésita, mais ce fut sans hésiter qu'il répondit avec franchise :

— Il l'est, oui. Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui, maintenant. Plus personne ne le peut…

Il tressaillit et regarda à nouveau la lettre de Bilbo qu'il avait encore dans les mains, relevant sans mal les coordonnées bien en évidence qu'il y avait laissé afin de lui permettre de retrouver la deuxième entrée dans la montagne.

— Que va t-il se passer, au juste ?

L'autre secoua tristement la tête, avant de concéder du bout des lèvres :

— Notre ennemi va se dévoiler…  
— Qui est-il ?  
— Celui que l'on croyait éteint… Sauron, le seigneur noir du Mordor, avide de récupérer ce qui est sien…  
— Parlez-vous toujours par énigme, ou bien ai-je la moindre chance de comprendre ce qu'il se passe sans y passer des heures ?

Les sourcils broussailleux de Gandalf se rejoignirent sous l'agacement, mais, patient, il demanda simplement :

— Qu'êtes-vous prêt à entendre, Thorïn fils de Thraïn ?

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
** Je pense que la totalité de l'intrigue de l'histoire se dévoilera, enfin, dans le prochain chapitre :D

 **J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire !**

Et grooooos merci aux reviewers, vous m'encouragez vraiment !  
(Je l'avoue, je ne répond pas à tout le monde mais j'essaie dans la mesure du possible et ça ne veux pas dire que je ne prend pas de plaisir à vous lire !)


	26. Chapter 26

— Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne pouviez rien faire pour lui ! Alors posez cette arme et écoutez-moi !  
— Vous dites Bilbo en danger et vous voulez que je m'attarde à écouter vos conneries d'un autre temps ?

Un éclaire passa dans le regard de Gandalf, mais il prit sur lui pour ne pas se laisser piquer par les mots de Thorïn, qui fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie de la petite cave, peu intéressé par ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais le plus vieux lui barra la route en grondant sourdement :

— Il n'est pas le seul à être en danger ! Votre peuple a toujours besoin de vous ici, les orcs sont certainement déjà en train de se réorganiser et-  
— Raison de plus pour ne pas rester ici.

Peu intimidé malgré l'aura menaçante du vieil homme, Thorïn voulu passer, mais Gandalf avait encore des choses à lui dire et il resta ferme, demandant abruptement :

— Et si je vous dis que l'avènement de la prophétie aujourd'hui n'est pas dû au hasard… Et que ça vous concerne personnellement ?  
— En quoi ?  
— Parce que si vos neveux sont les derniers descendants de Durïn, vous, vous êtes la réincarnation du deuxième grand roi sous la Montagne. Voilà pourquoi.

oOo

— N'étions-nous pas censés être en soutient de Stirnir ?  
— Ha… Tient… Maintenant que tu le dis…

Cachant difficilement un sourire moqueur, Azog répondit distraitement à Bolg, n'ayant pas manqué, du versant où il se tenait et ce malgré la pluie et l'obscurité, la manière dont les ombres avaient proprement été exterminées et pulvérisés par les renforts de Thorïn.

— Pauvres fous… S'ils pensent que dix nains supplémentaires feront la différence…

Il eut un soupir peiné, puis, tendrement, il se tourna vers son fils pour susurrer gentiment :

— Maintenant que l'autre n'est plus là, on va pouvoir faire les choses à ma manière… Rappelle les troupes, fait les sortir de la ville, et prépare les canons, qu'on puisse commencer à jouer… Ils connaissent trop bien ces ruines, mais si on les déloge et qu'on les disperse, on n'aura qu'à les cueillir dans la montagne…

Bolg eut un grognement satisfait et il s'inclina avant de tourner les talons et distribuer ses ordres tandis que, lorgnant distraitement ses griffes affutées, l'orc pâle huma à plein poumon l'odeur de la poudre et du sang que la pluie ne parvenait plus à couvrir.

Grandiose, la suite allait être grandiose.  
Que ce soit en moyens ou en effectif, les orcs avaient largement l'avantage. Bientôt, la race des nains ne serait plus et celle des orcs deviendrait souveraine des royaumes les plus riches et luxueux jamais connus.

oOo

— Je l'avoue… Le terme de réincarnation était peut-être un peu fort… Disons plutôt… descendant, ou héritier ? Ou successeur. Voilà. Vous êtes son successeur.

Apaisant, Gandalf se pencha sur Thorin qui s'était assis au sol, saisit de vertiges.

— C'est quoi vos conneries ? Et que vient faire le deuxième grand roi dans cette histoire ?

Gandalf soupira et, alors que les fusillades se faisaient de moins en moins fortes à l'extérieur, il s'assit au sol, non loin du nain et sortit une pipe, très ancienne, qu'il bourra avec dextérité :

— C'est une longue histoire. Mais je vais vous la raconter, car elle vous concerne personnellement. Vous, et votre hobbit.

Thorin haussa un sourcil, un seul, invitant le plus vieux à continuer, ce qu'il fit sans détour :

— En 2941 du troisième âge du premier temps, j'ai monté une expédition pour-  
— « Vous » avez monté ?

Il échangèrent un regard poignant et Gandalf se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre :

— Hem. En 2941 du troisième âge, une expédition a été montée. Elle comprenait une douzaine de nains, et un hobbit cambrioleur…  
— Dans le but de…  
— Déloger le dragon qui s'était emparé d'Erebor, et reconquérir, ainsi, la montagne.

Thorin fit la moue, mais il n'interrompit plus le vieillard qui reprit :

— Cette aventure, d'apparence dérisoire, face aux mouvements gigantesques de ce monde, fut pourtant l'élément déclencheur de l'un des plus gros bouleversement de cette terre…  
— En quoi ?

Le plus vieux soupira, une longue bouffé de fumée sortit de ses narines, et il rouspéta :

— Si vous ne cessez pas de me couper la parole, on n'y arrivera jamais !  
— Si vous cessez de parler à deux à l'heure, on irait plus vite !

Il lui lança un regard courroucé, avant de souffler méchamment :

— Vous êtes comme lui… Et il ne m'avait pas particulièrement manqué…

Le nain fronça les sourcils, mais Gandalf continua rapidement :

— L'anneau de pouvoir a été trouvé pendant cette expédition. Par le hobbit. Mais je ne l'ai su que trop tard… Sauron, son propriétaire, s'éveillait à peine et désirait ardemment le retrouver. Ce fut alors que commença l'une des plus importantes guerres de ce monde, la dernière qui opposa les peuples libres à ceux des détritus de Morgoth…

Sans intervenir, Thorïn se contenta d l'écouter attentivement, et Gandalf continua en remontant le fil de ses souvenirs, maintenant distrait :

— L'amour est une chose étrange, vous savez… Car c'est ce qui a changé, à jamais, le destin d'Erebor et de ses occupants…  
— Comment ça ?

L'homme lui lança un regard agacé, mais il continua de bonne grâce :

— Parce que, contre toute attente, le cambrioleur s'est épris du grand Roi, qui lui retourna ses sentiments et l'invita à rester à Erebor. Le hobbit ne s'en est, donc, jamais retourné dans la Comté. Et l'anneau de pouvoir resta dans la mine d'Erebor, leur offrant à tous deux une vie anormalement longue.  
— Mais… ?  
— Mais le seigneur noir n'ignorait pas où se trouvait son anneau et il persécuta la montagne pour le récupérer. Toutefois, même s'il y a mis toutes ses forces, il fut défait par le roi Elessar à la porte noir et son nom devint une légende, avant d'être oublié. A l'instar de l'anneau…  
— Pas par tout le monde, à ce que je vois…

Ils échangèrent un regard perçant, et Gandalf concéda :

— Le Tiers Âge était le mien. J'étais l'Ennemi de Sauron, envoyé pour aider les hommes à lutter contre lui. Au couronnement d'Aragorn, j'ai pensé ma tâche achevée et je m'en suis retourné vers les miens.  
— Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?  
— Parce que Sauron s'est présenté à nouveau.  
— Comment ?  
— Il utilise différentes formes et aime se jouer des peuples libres… Il a fait sa réapparition plusieurs millénaires auparavant, sous les traits d'un homme âgé, mais avisé, et, plutôt qu'utiliser la force brute pour fouiller les Gadolah et récupérer son arme la plus puissante, il a attendu et s'est infiltré dans la GPRM prenant le contrôle pour la corrompre de l'intérieur et la détourner de son but premier afin de la focaliser sur Erebor, usant du juteux appel des trésors nains pour appeler à lui les pires mercenaires de cette terre…  
— Rasmus ?  
— En effet, c'est cette identité qu'il a prise… Il est faible maintenant, mais sa force de corruption ne fait que croître…

Thorin garda un silence, avant de reprendre prudemment :

— Et Bilbo ? En quoi ça le concerne ?

Gandalf prit le temps d'éteindre sa pipe, avant d'annoncer froidement :

— Sa destinée est liée à la votre, comme celle du cambrioleur l'a été à celle du dernier grand roi… Parce que l'histoire aime se répéter… Le tombeau des âmes mêlées est celui où gisent les deux amants et, avec eux, l'anneau de Sauron ainsi que la pierre Arkane.

Thorïn fit la moue. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à prêter crédit à la destinée et aux prophéties et il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne former une paire avec Bilbo simplement pour satisfaire l'histoire. Mais le plus vieux sembla lire dans ses pensées et il lui parla plus gentiment :

— Il n'est pas question d'un destin immuable auquel vous êtes voués, quoiqu'il arrive. Simplement un parallèle qui se forme entre votre histoire et celle du roi et du cambrioleur, qui donne raison à la prophétie annoncée par le roi Telcontar.  
— En quoi ?  
— Je ne sais pas encore… Mais je sens qu'il a lui aussi son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire…

oOo

Foutues montagnes. Foutu orage. Foutue pluie, bordel de merde. Et puis la pierre blanche, elle n'était pas censé montrer la route, cette salope ?  
Après des heures à cavaler dans les sentiers escarpés des Gadolah, en pleine nuit et armé d'une simple lampe de poche. Se tordant les chevilles moult fois dans les roches qui se dérobaient, quand ce n'étaient pas les ronces qui lui lacéraient la peau et la patience, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le hobbit avait encore envie de passer son temps à résoudre des énigmes alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait doucement.  
Et pourtant, il allait devoir s'y résoudre, s'il désirait pénétrer dans cette foutue montagne. Ou simplement en trouver la porte.  
Trouver la pierre blanche n'avait pas été un problème, le ruisseau vert non plus. Par contre, le remonter de cent mètres n'avait pas été si simple. Avec la pluie, le cours d'eau avait gonflé, dangereux et violent, et Bilbo avait dû s'accrocher à la paroi pour grimper un chemin très étroit, éloigné de l'eau d'à peine quelques centimètres, quand il n'avait pas eu à y tremper les pieds, et il en était éprouvé. Son épaule blessée lui faisait aussi mal que le jour où Azog y avait planté les griffes, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Mais, en échange, dans une petite vallée encaissée, couverte d'une végétation agressive et étouffante, il avait trouvé la pierre. Ce qui n'était pas si compliqué, vu qu'elle était vraiment très grande, d'un blanc presque transparent et polie d'une manière étrange. Comme un prisme.  
Qui n'indiquait rien du tout.  
Epuisé, fourbu, trempé, frustré et sentant une vilaine migraine poindre, il s'assit contre la pierre, à l'abri du vent, les paupières lourdes. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment dormi la nuit précédente (la faute à qui ?), avait passé une journée très intense intellectuellement parlant, ainsi que nuit horrible à cavaler dans les montagnes. Donc oui, il était fatigué. Et il en avait le droit.  
De toute manière, la question ne se posa pas car, sans même se rendre compte que la pluie avait cessée, il s'endormi comme une masse, pour se réveiller, à peine une heure plus tard, en éternuant violemment, les yeux agressés par la lumière du soleil levant qui tapait sur la pierre. Ebloui, il se leva pour s'éloigner du rocher qui scintillait, puis il fronça les sourcils, semblant comprendre :

Reflétés, les rayons du soleil qui touchaient la pierre étaient canalisés et renvoyés vers un seul point. Une faille dans la montagne.  
L'autre porte.

Et Bilbo retint un gémissement de désespoir : Il allait devoir escalader au moins cinq cents mètres pour la rejoindre.  
Bien entendu, ce n'était qu'une promenade de santé pour qui s'appelait Thorïn ou Vidalinn, mais ça ressemblait à un challenge insurmontable pour Bilbo qui, malgré son épaule blessée, serra les dents et remonta ses manches.

Il eut besoin d'une heure et arriva à terme les mains en sang et de fort mauvaise humeur. Toutefois, il ne prit pas le temps de faire une pause et, avec appréhension, s'engagea dans le tunnel noir. Il savait, d'après les indications du livre, dans quelle direction aller et, s'enfonçant dans la galerie d'albâtre, il sentit, peu à peu, son cœur battre de plus en plus fort alors qu'il se préparait à pénétrer dans Erebor.

oOo

— Les orcs ont cessé le combat ! Ils sont en train de fuir !  
— Pardon ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Thorïn se redressa lorsqu'un soldat pénétra dans l'ancienne bibliothèque où il était, avec Gandalf, occupé à réfléchir à la meilleure chose à faire pour se débarrasser de Rasmus une bonne fois pour toute.  
Pas vraiment rassuré par la nouvelle, il échangea un très bref regard avec le vieillard, qui confirma ses craintes en soufflant du bout des lèvres :

— Il va bombarder la ville…  
— Dale est encerclé… Si on sort, ils nous recevrons… C'est du un contre trois, nous n'aurons aucune chance…  
— Vous n'en aurez pas plus en restant dans les ruines…

Thorin soutint son regard, avant de concéder d'une voix blanche :

— Très bien… On évacue…

oOo

— Tu en vois combien ?  
— Une dizaine simplement sur ce flanc, mais je pense qu'il y en a autant sur le versant en face…

Allongé à côté de Dis, légèrement en surplomb au dessus d'un groupe d'orcs qui installaient leurs armes de destruction massive, Kili serra le poings en entendant de quelle manière le chant des mitraillettes au sein des ruines cessa pour laisser place à un silence glaçant. L'aube se levait à peine, avec elle, une brume opaque qui s'effilait mollement, laissant apparaître à la vue des deux éclaireurs, l'ampleur du désastre qui les attendait.

— Thorïn a été prévenu ?

Grinçant des dents, la naine acquiesça nerveusement :

— On vient de l'informer par radio, il avait déjà commencé à planifier une évacuation et une contre-attaque…  
— Une contre-attaque ? Sait-il vraiment à quoi s'attendre ?  
— Nous-même ne le savions pas au moment de le contacter…

Figée, elle observa la manière dont les orcs préparaient leurs prochains mouvements : d'abord, déloger les nains en les bombardant avec des armes capables de réduire une montagne en poussière, puis profiter d'être sur les hauteurs pour faucher ceux qui chercheraient à sortir…

— Kili, prend à nouveau contact avec Thorïn ! Dis lui qu'ils se feront pulvériser s'ils sortent de la ville !  
— Ils se feront pulvériser s'ils restent aus- Ho putain de merde, Mahal sa mère !

Lorsque le premier canon tonna, déchirant le silence, éventrant la terre qui s'ouvrit dans une explosion gigantesque, alors qu'une partie des ruines vola en éclat, Kili se jeta sur ses pieds, bouches bée, il ne sentit même pas la calotte que lui donna Dis en marmonnant méchamment :

— Langage… C'est comme ça que Thorïn t'a éduqué ?

La voix était blanche et ses mains tremblaient, mais elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : elle sortit son arme et poussa un cri de guerre, puis elle sauta.

Elle atterrit au milieu de la quinzaine d'orcs en dessous d'eux qui n'eurent pas le temps de lancer leur bombe et, bientôt rejointe par Kili, les nains de la comp agnie et la dizaine de rebelles qui étaient avec eux, ils parvinrent à prendre le contrôle du canon alors que, sur la ville, s'abattait un déluge de feu.

oOo

— A couvert ! Nori, charge les enfants et les non combattants dans l'X-16 et dégage les d'ici tant qu'il est temps ! Eldur, rassemble tous les nains présents dans Dale, nous sortirons par le Nord.

Le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds et, autour d'eux, les bâtiments volaient en éclat sous la puissance du feu ennemi qui bombardait la ville sans répit. Plaqué contre un mur pour se préserver des éclats, Thorïn distribuait ses ordres en hurlant pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant des explosions et les nains se mirent en branle pour organiser rapidement une contre-attaque.

oOo

— On est repéré, un groupe d'orcs arrive par ici !

Serrant les dents en entendant le cri de Gloïn qui faisait le guet, Kili se tourna vers Dis, pressant :

— Sais-tu faire marcher ce truc ?  
— Peut-être en activant ce levier…

Faisant pivoter l'engin prêt à tirer, elle le pointa vers le sentier par lequel arrivaient leurs ennemis et, sans hésiter, elle l'enclencha. La détonation fut terrible et jeta les nains à terre. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils constatèrent avec plaisir que la menace venait d'être réduite en charpie, mais qu'ils avaient, aussi, attiré l'attention de toutes les troupes d'Azog qui se trouvaient dans le périmètre.

— Ok… Ralentissez-les, je vais tenter de leur ouvrir un passage…

Avec l'aide de Kili, elle chargea à nouveau le canon, puis visa les avants postes orcs, au nord de Dale, de manière à faciliter l'évacuation de Thorïn et des rebelles. Toutefois, leurs ennemis, toujours plus nombreux, furent bientôt sur eux et, exposés, ils durent quitter la place pour se mettre à couvert, non sans saboter le canon avant de partir en suivant un sentier de montagne raide.

— Ho… Putain de merde…

En échos à l'exclamation de Dis, ils stoppèrent net lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au bord d'un à pic monstrueux, leur retraite immédiatement coupée par les orcs qui les mirent en joue à moins de dix mètres d'eux.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, et, comprenant soudain la raison de l'immobilité de leurs assaillants, qui ne semblaient pas avoir l'intention de les exécuter alors qu'ils le pouvaient aisément, la sœur de Thorïn attrapa fermement l'épaule de Kili, qu'elle jeta en arrière en crachant méchamment :

— N'y pensez même pas…

En réponse à son grondement intimidant, un guerrier immense s'avança pour parler d'une voix caverneuse :

— Donnez nous l'enfant de la prophétie, et on vous laissera tous partir sain et sauf…

D'effroi, Kili écarquilla les yeux, surtout lorsque, suite à l'injonction, la totalité des nains s'avancèrent de manière à le laisser en arrière, bien caché derrière eux, et Dis tint bon face aux orcs qui les menaçaient. La scène sembla se figer, mais, soudain, fendant ses troupes, Azog vint à leur rencontre, un impitoyable sourire victorieux illuminant son visage effroyable.  
Lorsqu'elle le vit, la naine se redressa en feulant, et il se contenta de lui lancer un regard surpris :

— C'est étrange… Tu ressembles a une pauvre créature que j'ai déjà tué il y a quelques décennies…

Le ton était narquois et Dis se hérissa, mais, intimidée, elle ne répliqua pas, se contentant de le lorgner en silence, son cœur battant d'effroi alors qu'elle se demandait s'il y avait un moyen de sortir Kili de là. Car elle ne doutait pas que, pour eux, c'était rapé. Il n'était de toute manière pas pensable qu'ils livrent le fils de Liam et Lily sans combattre, tout comme il était peu envisageable qu'ils parviennent à se défaire de leurs agresseurs qui s'amassaient autour d'eux, les piégeant au bord du ravin, alors que la ville continuait d'être bombardée et que Thorïn n'était pas prêt à leur envoyer du renfort, s'il savait seulement ce qu'il se passait de leur côté…  
Putain de merde, Mahal sa mère, comme disait si bien Kili…  
Puis elle eut une idée. Une idée stupide, bien entendu, mais elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de fille capable de réfléchir dans l'urgence.

— Tu veux voir l'accomplissement de la prophétie, connard ?

Azog sembla perplexe, plus perplexe que Kili lorsqu'elle attrapa ce dernier au col pour le mettre en joue en plantant son regard déterminé dans celui de l'orc :

— Dans ce cas… Laisse-nous partir… Sinon, pour la deuxième fois consécutive, elle avortera, par ta faute…  
— _Dis, par Mahal, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

Indécis, les nains ne savaient pas sur quel pied danser et, hésitant à se défaire de la poigne pas si assuré de la mère de Fili, Kili se laissa faire docilement, et elle répondit à son chuchotement de la même manière :

— _Tait-toi, j'improvise._

Ennuyé, Azog fit la moue en croisant les bras, puis il planta son regard cruel et immonde dans celui de Kili, dont le corps se glaça soudain d'épouvante, amusant l'orc :

— Je vois que tu te rappelles de moi, gamin…

Un vertige s'empara du jeune nain qui s'accrocha instinctivement à Dis, le souffle court et le regard emprisonné par celui de l'orc qui fit un pas en avant en se léchant les lèvres. Immédiatement, la naine se plaça devant le plus jeune, mais, sans s'occuper d'elle, Azog eut une moue condescendante :

—Kili… J'avais hâte de te revoir… Au moins pour vérifier que tu ais bien profité de mon enseignement…

Dis fronça les sourcils, notant la peau blême du plus jeune et l'éclat prédateur qui luisait dans les yeux de son ennemi lorsqu'il prit la peine de s'adresser à elle pour l'informer d'un ton gourmand :

— Récupérer un gamin qui sache lire le Khudzul a été une très bonne initiative de la part de la GITM… Encore fallait-il que le-dit gamin parle un minimum le langage courant pour qu'on comprenne ses traductions, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas… Et, malheureusement pour lui, j'étais le seul à savoir parler Khudzul… Mais pas le professeur plus patient…

Le visage de Dis se décomposa et, agrippé à elle, Kili ne put détacher son regard de celui qui avait eu la charge de lui apprendre à parler le langage courant quand, alors qu'il venait d'être témoin de la torture puis de la mort de sa mère, il s'était retrouvé pris au piège de la GITM.  
Son corps se mit à trembler d'effroi, un court instant, avant qu'il ne se raidisse dangereusement, puis, du bout des lèvres, il ne put qu'affirmer d'une voix blanche, soudain menaçante et mortelle :

— C'est toi… C'est toi qui as assassiné mes parents…

Azog fit une grimace, mais il le reprit cruellement :

— La naine, c'est moi qui l'ai achevé, je l'avoue, et ce fut un plaisir… Malheureusement, le nain, c'est Dalvar qui s'en est chargé…

Dis eut une exclamation étranglée à l'annonce du nom, et Kili fronça les sourcils en grinçant des dents, une soudaine fureur ardente et violente mua en lui tel un raz de marée, alors qu'il avait, enfin, devant lui, l'une des personnes qui avaient fait de lui un orphelin.  
Il resta pétrifié quelques secondes, avant de pousser un hurlement de rage et, dégainant deux courtes lames, il se jeta sur l'albinos qui eut un sourire indulgent.  
C'était trop facile, décidément. Comme si ces nains avaient décidé de lui faciliter la tâche…  
Avec amour, il dévia la première lame et attrapa, tout simplement, la deuxième, prenant le contrôle du brun qu'il mit au tapis d'un puissant coup de tête.

— Putain, le con !

Dis et les nains prirent les armes à leur tour mais, maitrisant, au sol, Kili qui se débattait, Azog susurra d'un ton velouté :

— Tuez-les. Tous.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Kili tenta de reprendre le contrôle malgré la poigne de l'orc qui le clouait à terre tandis que les balles fusèrent en direction de Dis et des rebelles qui ripostèrent furieusement, forçant leurs agresseurs à se mettre à couvert et Dis, aidée de trois nains, s'interposèrent entre Azog et sa proie, récupérant Kili. Coincés au bord de l'abîme, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de charger leurs ennemis qui ouvrirent le feu sans pitié.  
Puis, venant du ciel, une première déflagration se fit entendre, suivit du vrombissement particulier d'un moteur d'avion.

Plongeant en piqué, l'Embraer, piloté par Fili, lâcha une première slave de balle sur les orcs qui furent fauchés par la puissance destructrice de l'avion, qui remonta le long du flanc de montagne pour mieux prendre les troupes d'Azog à revers, les forçant à fuir le périmètre en déchainant l'intégralité de sa puissance de feu sur eux.

Galvanisés, Dis, Kili et les nains attaquèrent de plus belle et repoussèrent les quelques ennemis restants, tandis que, fusant sur les canons accrochés aux montagnes, Fili réduisit en charpie la force de frappe orc, détruisant, en moins de quelques minutes les principaux bastions de la GITM, avant de survoler les troupes naines piégées à Dale, qu'il couvrit pour leur ouvrir un passage à travers la marée orc, permettant aux rebelles de sortir du charnier et se disperser dans la montagne pour reprendre le contrôle des environs.

Debout sur le promontoire, Dis ne put dire quelle était cette sensation bluffante qui l'étreignait alors que son fils venait, ni plus ni moins, de retourner une situation désespérée à leur avantage, et ce, en moins de quinze minutes.  
Décidément, avoir un avion de combat ici était, comme l'avait prédit Thorïn, un véritable atout. C'était presque de la triche.

Elle avait peur, bien entendu, alors que Fili était suspendu dans les airs, offert aux balles de leurs ennemis et cible maintenant principale des lance-roquettes. Sans parler des conditions de vol, même si l'Embrear était bien plus facilement manipulable en montagne que le mini-explorer.

Mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi fière de toute sa vie et ce fut Kili qui lui attrapa la manche pour la trainer derrière lui alors qu'ils fuyaient avec le reste des soldats en direction d'un lieu plus sûr.

oOo

— Lance-roquettes, tenez vous prêts…

Répondant à l'ordre de Bolg, plusieurs orcs posèrent un genoux au sol, pointant leurs armes destructrices sur l'avion de combat qui les narguait, voltigeant entre les sommets. Sa puissance de feu était si intense que Fili se montrait capable de pulvériser les flancs de montagnes simplement en frôlant la gâchette, noyant les orcs sous un déluge de pierre.

— Non. Baissez vos armes.

Arrivant derrière eux, l'ombre d'Azog couvrit les guerriers, et il continua d'une voix ferme :

— C'est le neveu de Thorïn. Rasmus ne tolèrera pas qu'on le tue… Rendez-vous auprès des éclaireurs et trouvez sa piste d'atterrissage… Il ne restera pas indéfiniment en l'air…  
En attendant, on se met tous à couvert…

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'espère que ça reste clair et cohérent,  
N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez,  
Et si vous appréciez la direction que ça prend !

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review !


	27. Chapter 27

Hors du temps, voire même hors de l'espace, Fondcombe se prélassait sous le soleil d'été, bercé par le Bruimen qui s'égouttait mollement au fil des cascades qui rythmaient sa course.  
Attablé à une terrasse, Dwalin observait d'un œil critique les bâtiments de la GITM qui se dressaient non loin. Il n'avait pas la certitude d'y trouver Orianne, si elle était encore en vie, mais c'était le meilleur endroit pour commencer des recherches pertinentes.  
Et, de toute manière, la question ne se posait même plus, vu que Thorïn avait décidé d'interférer dans cette histoire et l'avait « Sommé », tout simplement, de se rendre dans cette ville maudite.

Grinçant des dents et impatient, il regarda l'heure affichée sur son SmartPhone, et grimaça lorsqu'il constata que seulement cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait consulté, et que son enfoiré de contact était en retard.

Il était furieux d'avoir à collaborer avec la dernière personne à qui il avait envie de parler maintenant, celle qui, sur terre, il n'aurait jamais accepté l'aide, si ce n'était pas pour récupérer cette gamine pour qui il avait stupidement craqué, mais, malheureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis Thorïn s'y était mêlé.  
Ca, c'était une très bonne excuse.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, et, ennuyé, il récupéra son SmartPhone pour tenter de joindre Thorïn à nouveau, mais la situation dans les Gadolah ne devait pas être au mieux, dans la mesure ou absolument aucun nain de la compagnie ne lui avait envoyé de nouvelles depuis la vieille. Il poussa un soupir lourd, car, bien entendu, poireauter en terrasse tout en sachant que ses meilleurs amis menaient la bataille de leur vie actuellement, peut-être même de leur histoire, était un supplice pour un guerrier tel que lui.

Relisant ses derniers mails, il ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête lorsqu'une ombre le couvrit avant que, sans un salut, ni même une politesse, la chaise en face de lui fut tirée et l'on s'y assit sèchement. Il soupira à nouveau lorsque de longs doigts fins et délicats commencèrent à pianoter impatiemment sur la table de verre, et il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux, pas vraiment ravis, de Vidalinn, qui lui faisait face.  
Aucun des deux ne prit la peine de feindre une quelconque empathie l'un pour l'autre et, sèchement, le semi-elfe entra dans le vif du sujet :

— Heljar possède un appartement dans les baraquements. Il l'a confinée là-bas.

Donner ce genre d'information à Dwalin, un nain qu'il avait très souvent combattu, lui demanda un effort qu'il ne cacha pas et, la lèvre plissée, il posa les plans des bâtiments sur la table, sur lesquels le nain lorgna en demandant d'une voix sourde, profondément soulagé :

— Comment va-t-elle ?  
— Elle est encore en vie.

Dwalin fit la moue et voulu récupérer les papiers, mais Vidalinn les mit hors de sa porté, se penchant sur la table pour l'épingler du regard :

— On a un marché.

Dwalin grimaça et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les bras en soutenant le regard du blond :

— Il s'agit d'une mission suicide… J'accepte d'y prendre part, à condition que je sois assuré du sort d'Orianne…  
— Comment puis-je être certain que tu ne fuis pas avec elle sitôt que tu l'auras retrouvé ?  
— Parce que j'ai donné ma parole.

Martelant ses derniers mots, Dwalin s'était à nouveau penché sur Vidalinn qui ne broncha pas. Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles, semblant lutter, l'un comme l'autre, au désir de lancer une belle droite dans la gueule de l'empaffé qui leur faisait face mais, rapidement, le descendant elfe concéda :

— Et moi j'ai donné la mienne : Ta petite-amie passera en priorité. Une fois que tu auras honoré notre marché.  
— Ce n'est pas ce que je v-  
— Nous devons établir un sens des priorités, Dwalin !

Vidalinn avait parlé sèchement, frappant de la paume sur la table, et le nain fronça les sourcils, avant de l'attraper au col et le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien, se penchant sur la table pour gronder méchamment :

— Ecoute bien, mon grand : comme toi, ça me coute beaucoup de t'avoir comme compagnon d'arme, et s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un putain d'ordre de mon roi, tu peux être certain que ton marché, tu te serais torché avec ! Alors maintenant, si tu veux bien-

Mais Vidalinn ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Avec force, il attrapa sa nuque et, sans prévenir, l'attira à lui pour lui rouler le patin du siècle.

Les deux agents aux couleurs de la GITM qui déambulaient dans la rue passèrent à quelques mètres du couple qu'ils formaient à l'instant, sans remarquer leur visage, qu'ils auraient reconnu au premier coup d'œil, et, une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, les deux grands guerriers se jetèrent sur leurs pieds en suffoquant et crachant de dégout, avant que Dwalin, frissonnant, ne pivote sur son talon pour lancer un crochet direct dans la mâchoire de Vidalinn, trop occupé à s'essuyer frénétiquement la bouche pour voir le coup venir :

— Ne refais plus jamais ça, connard !  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas d'y prendre gout.

Il encaissa le coup comme s'il fut fait de vent puis, sans ménagement, il attrapa le verre de vin de la petite brune qui papotait au téléphone à la table d'à côté et, sourd à ses protestations, il le vida cul sec afin de gommer l'ignoble gout qu'il avait dans la bouche, avant de s'emparer du bras de Dwalin pour l'emmener avec lui :

— Ils nous connaissent, tous les deux, on ne peux pas rester à découvert ainsi !  
— Je ne te suivrais pas tant que je ne serai pas-  
— Cesse tes gamineries, un peu ! Si on cueille la fille avant d'en finir avec Rasmus, on n'aura plus aucune chance de l'avoir par la surprise ! Faisons les choses dans l'ordre et arrête de geindre, pour une fois. T'avoir sur le dos est déjà un supplice en soit…  
— Sauf que la fille en question est une experte en explosif, ce serait stupide de cracher sur un allié pareil simplement parce que tu mises toutes tes chances de réussites sur un stupide effet de surprise !  
— Toutes « _Nos_ » Chances… Et je maintiens que l'effet de surprise est l'atout le plus efficace dont nous disposions…  
— Dont « _Tu_ » Disposes… Pardonne moi, mais je ne combats pas comme un PD… Je comptes pas m'infiltrer en fourbe jusqu'à lui tirer une balle dans le dos…  
— Je ne vois pas ce que mon homosexualité viens faire là dedans… Surtout que de ce côté là, ton boss est pire que moi, il me semble… Et niveau infiltration, aucune chance… Un bourrin comme toi, on le voit venir à des kilomètres…

Ils s'immobilisèrent lorsque, arrivant face à eux, un groupe d'agents de la GITM se rendaient dans les locaux de l'organisation en discutant vivement et, sans un mot, ils bifurquèrent et changèrent de rue, de plus en plus tendus. Le site grouillait d'ennemis et il était évident que, à deux seulement, parvenir à remplir la mission que Gandalf avait donnée à Vidalinn, à savoir : s'occuper de mettre Rasmus hors d'état de nuire et reprendre le contrôle de la GITM, n'allait pas être si facile…  
S'adossant à un mur, dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, le blond grinça des dents en réfléchissant activant, puis il concéda :

— Okay… Je crois que j'ai un plan. Et il va te plaire. Du moins, sur certains aspects…

oOo

Même en n'étant pas sur les lieux, Bilbo pouvait entendre les canons et sentir la terre trembler autour de lui. Son cœur battait fort et il manqua plusieurs fois de faire demi-tour pour retourner à Dale et vérifier l'état de ses amis et, surtout, s'assurer que Thorïn était toujours en vie.  
Mais, de une, il se savait inutile dans cette guerre, car non combattant et potentielle source d'inquiétude constante pour Thorïn qui préférait le savoir loin des combats. De deux, la simple idée de refaire la route dans l'autre sens le fatiguait profondément.  
Et, de trois, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se posait la question, puisque, alors qu'il se tenait face au mur magnifiquement décoré d'une mosaïque d'argent, mis à part deux émeraudes qui illustraient les yeux d'un cracheur de feu, il n'était absolument plus question de faire demi-tour.

Il prit sa respiration, puis sans hésiter il appuya sur les gemmes vertes. D'abord le droit. Puis le gauche.

Il y eut un déclic et le hobbit recula vivement, retenant brusquement sa respiration lorsqu'un nuage de poussière et de cendre fut soufflé de l'intérieur, noyant le hobbit qui ferma les yeux en plaquant son bras contre son nez pour pouvoir respirer un minimum.  
Il dû attendre un petit moment avant que la poussière ne se disperse, puis il s'approcha timidement du mur sur lequel il posa les mains.  
Il n'eut même pas à fournir la moindre pression, le simple contact suffit pour écarter la roche, et un courant d'air frais, venant des entrailles de la montagne, lui parvint tout d'un coup.

« Erebor s'ouvrira à nouveau »

Debout face à l'ouverture, un vertige le prit et, sans vraiment réfléchir, se sentant happer par le couloir sombre qui descendait dans les ténèbres, il s'y engagea sans un regard en arrière.

Il marcha une petite quinzaine de minutes, avant que les ombres ne s'étendent, jusqu'à disparaître à nouveau et, la gorge sèche, il fit quelques pas sur un promontoire, avant de s'immobiliser, bouche bée.

Il le savait pourtant. Même si ce n'était qu'une légende, il était admis que, dans cette montagne, sommeillait le plus grand trésor jamais assemblé. Mais celui qui s'étendait sous ses pieds… Cela dépassait l'entendement, la raison et l'imagination.  
A perte de vue, sous les immenses cavernes scintillantes, s'amoncelaient des tas de pièces d'or, d'objets précieux, de pierres somptueuses…

Combien de temps il resta immobile à contempler ces richesses, il ne put le dire, mais, tout d'un coup, il se sentit frissonner lorsqu'un courant d'air, glacial et malsain, tourbillonna autour de lui, s'engouffrant dans les galeries où il siffla de manière à créer une mélodie lugubre et dense, un chant qui semblait venir de partout et qui lui hérissa instinctivement les poils.  
Extrêmement mal à l'aise, il déglutit et suivit un large escalier afin de se diriger plus profondément dans la mine désertée, sortant l'ouvrage de la GPRM pour déterminer la localisation supposée du tombeau des âmes mêlées, pièce clé de la prophétie. Mais, malgré leurs recherches intenses, jamais les érudits n'étaient parvenus à trouver cette salle légendaire, ne laissant que des doutes et des suppositions, mais rien de très tangible.

Sans se laisser abattre, il décida de se diriger vers la salle du trône, arpentant d'un pas silencieux les immenses galeries d'albâtre et de marbre, grimpant le long des éboulements, parfois contraints de faire de longs détour car certains passages n'étaient plus praticables, obstrués ou détruit par le temps et les cataclysmes naturels.

Mais, à chaque pas, le souffle des courants d'air semblait se faire plus intense et plus pressant autour de lui alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la mine, emballant son rythme cardiaque.  
Pourtant, il continua, passa les salles principales, devinant leur importance à leur grandeur et leur magnificence, mais éventrées, dont les murs étaient couverts de ces mots dans la langue noire qu'il avait repérée dans le livre, achevant de le mettre mal à l'aise et, avalant sa salive, il s'arrêta, enfin, dans la salle du trône, vaste et vide, profanée elle aussi.  
Le trône d'argent se dressait là, un rocher au milieu d'une mer en furie, ce fut l'image qui s'imposa à Bilbo face à l'état déplorable du lieu, souillé d'immondices orc. Vénérable monument silencieux et imposant malgré l'érosion et les dégradations, un œil unique était peint en noir au dessus et un trou béant en formait la pupille, certainement la place anciennement réservée à la pierre Arkane.

Bilbo, très mal à l'aise, s'approcha avec précaution pour étudier de plus près ce siège historique, mais, à nouveau, un vent froid jaillit de nulle part, entourant le hobbit qui, pétrifié face au trône, fut incapable de faire un pas de plus.  
Immobile au centre de cette salle gigantesque, il entendit la manière dont les différents courants d'airs se percutèrent, roulant dans la pièce, faisant jaillir une mélodie qui n'avait rien de naturelle... Surtout lorsque s'y mêlèrent les lointains échos métalliques d'armes de fer qui s'entrechoquent, comme résonnance des premiers âges, ainsi que le son d'un feu qui s'embrase, et, semblant sortir du vent, des voix s'élevèrent autour de lui.

Il y avait quelque chose dans cette mine.  
Quelque chose dont l'emprunte maléfique hantait l'intégralité du lieu.  
Quelque chose qui possédait sa propre intelligence et sa propre volonté… Mauvaise et corruptrice.

Bilbo sursauta lorsqu'un nouveau courant d'air glacé l'enroba, et il sentit, sur son échine, un souffle invisible qui l'amena à se retourner vivement. Mais il n'y avait rien.  
Les ombres semblèrent se faire plus denses autour de lui et, s'élevant, les voix du vent tourbillonnaient dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Belles, envoutantes et pures.

 _Min Warb Naseu  
Wilr Made Thaim  
I Bormotha Hauni_

 _Hu War  
Hu War Opkam Har a Hit Lot_

Got Nafiskr Orf  
Auim Suimade  
Foki Afa Galande

Il fut envouté par le chant entêtant du vent, dont il ne comprit pas la langue, mais concéda qu'il s'agissait d'un dialecte depuis longtemps oublié, s'il n'avait jamais été appris par les enfants des Valars. Un chant crié par une voix pure, triste, mais porteuse d'une force et d'une foi incorruptible et, touché, il resta immobile face à l'ouverture.  
Mais, soudainement ce chant se tut, comme vaincu, et, du vent, le bruit des armes et du feu se fit plus intense, presque agressif.

Puis Bilbo l'entendit. Tout autour de lui, et en lui. Comme si elle s'approchait peu à peu.  
Une voix rauque, écorchée et tourmentée qui semblait venir de partout et de nulle part en même temps, son écho se percutait sur les murs de la salles, répétant en boucle chacun de ses mots chuchotés, ce qui rendait les phrases à peine perceptibles pour Bilbo, même s'il reconnu, sans mal, la variation Alpha du langage courant. La première qui fut parlée par les hommes et qui fut usée durant tout le premier temps.  
Toutefois, les murmures chaotiques semblèrent se rejoindre et, peu à peu, le hobbit fut capable d'en détecter quelques uns dans le maelström si bruyant et de traduire grossièrement ces chuchotements heurtés :

 _Alors je laisse ma lame mener la discutions,  
Que ma langue devienne de fer,  
Et mes mots de puissants rugissements de guerre.  
Révélée, que ma colère frappe.  
_  
Petrifié, Bilbo fut incapable de prendre le contrôle de son corps qui resta figé face au trône et il sentit une chape glaciale compresser sa poitrine lorsque, soudain, le lointain bruit du métal et du feu se tut brusquement pour laisser place à un silence blanc et pesant qui ne fut troublé ni par le vent, ni par les échos de la mine, tranché seulement par les murmures à peine perceptibles qui continuaient de tournoyer autour de l'historien :

 _L'épée est molle  
Dans le feu de la fournaise  
Elle a faim d'être frappée  
Et veut avoir des centaines de sœurs  
Dans l'état le plus froid de leur existence  
Pour offrir la danse de la folie  
Dans un bourbier de pluie rouge  
_  
Du trône sembla provenir un mouvement, comme si l'air s'embrasait soudain et qu'un feu ardent s'éveillait avec ardeur.

 _Cher frère ennemi_  
 _Je chante ma chanson affutée pour toi  
La berceuse de l'oblitération,  
Donc, je peux me réveiller avec un sourire  
Et le bonheur dans mon cœur  
Et le bonheur dans mon cœur  
Et le bonheur dans mon cœur_

Bilbo sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de son dos crispé tandis que les murmures se répétaient en boucle autour de lui, et que le feu prenait en consistance sous ses yeux écarquillés. Ses doigts, serrés à s'en faire mal, étaient maintenant blancs et vidés de force tandis que, dans le silence total de la mine, les murmures lugubres continuaient leur chant grégaire.  
 _  
Je vois une ombre grise à l'horizon  
Cela promet un puissant levé soleil,  
Pour fondre toutes les lunes.  
A côté, les anciens feux de purification  
Ressembleront à des braises mourantes  
Ressembleront à des braises mourantes  
Ressembleront à des braises mourantes_

Prit de terreur, Bilbo voulut hurler lorsque le feu se propagea et sembla jaillir du trône, il ne trouva que la force et la volonté de se reculer en chancelant tandis que la voix sembla maintenant susurrer à son oreille et que les flammes tournoyaient autour de lui :

 _Mon nouvel âge vient de commencer_  
 _Coexistence, conflit, combat  
Dévastation, régénération, transformation  
C'est le meilleur que je puisse faire pour vous_

Il voulut fuir, utiliser ses jambes lourdes et tremblantes pour se mouvoir et échapper à cette chose qui l'entourait, mais, soudain, le feu se fendit d'une pupille verticale, noire et d'une profondeur vertigineuse, par laquelle il fut happé :

 _Je vois ma réflexion dans tes yeux  
Je vois ma réflexion dans tes yeux  
Je vois ma réflexion dans tes yeux  
_  
L'air semblait bruler autour de lui, pourtant, jamais il n'avait eu aussi froid et il eut clairement l'impression que son cœur, sous l'épouvante, avait cessé de battre. Il tomba en arrière, mais, aussi brusquement, les murmures se turent et le feu s'évapora.

Sous le choc, il resta immobile, assis sur le sol, à bout de souffle.  
Ce tombeau était maudit. La mine entière était maudite.  
A cause de cette chose qui se trouvait là et qui, depuis des milliers d'années, attendait le retour de son maitre.

Quelque chose qui avait soif de mort et de sang.  
Mais pas n'importe lesquels…

Il déglutit et, tremblant de tous ses membres, il se leva, une seule idée en tête : s'éloigner de cette salle.

Il voulait quitter ce lieu, aussi, rejoindre Thorïn et le supplier de quitter les Gadolah pour tenter leur chance à la Moria, mais il connaissait le nain. Ce ne serait pas un maléfice ancien qui l'empêcherait de conquérir ce royaume aux multiples richesses. Alors, au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie comme il crevait d'envie de le faire, il décida de rechercher, toujours tremblant, la chose à laquelle il accordait le plus d'importance : les bibliothèques.  
Feuilletant rapidement l'ouvrage de la GPRM, il trouva un plan simple qui désignait les lieux les plus importants et il tenta sa chance en se dirigeant vers le cœur de la mine. Il en profita pour passer par les salles comblées de trésors, se sentant minuscule parmi tant de richesses mais, soudain, quelque chose l'interpella et il se figea, sans comprendre, à première abord, où était le problème.

Il resta immobile et silencieux, attentif au moindre son, mais seul le silence l'accompagnait et il reprit sa marche prudemment, les sens en alerte. Il s'arrêta à nouveau et, cette fois-ci, perçant l'origine du premier bruit qu'il avait surpris :  
Un tintement de pièces qui roulèrent du tas d'or, une dizaine de mètres plus loin et, trop discret pour qu'il le perçoive nettement, un souffle profond et régulier.

Il n'était pas tout seul.  
Bordel.  
Cette montagne n'était peut-être pas l'endroit le plus _safe_ , finalement…

Se faisant le plus silencieux possible, il s'accroupit et se dirigea vers une imposante colonne de granite derrière laquelle il se cacha tandis que le tintement des pièces se faisait plus important.  
Tachant de ne pas céder à la panique, il ouvrit le vieux livre qu'il feuilleta rapidement afin de déterminer s'il devait réellement s'inquiéter ou non et, surtout, qu'était-il censé craindre ?  
Cela faisait des siècles que la montagne était scellée, des millénaires qu'elle était enterrée sous les Gadolah et plus de temps encore que les nains l'avaient désertée dans des circonstances floues.

Il retint son souffle lorsque tout un tas de pièce s'écroula soudain, et il ferma les yeux en retenant un gémissement de terreur lorsque grave et rauque, une voix inhumaine tonna dans la montagne :

— Qui ose pénétrer dans mon royaume ?

Tremblant, il tenta de se retourner pour lorgner discrètement tout en restant caché derrière la pierre, et il manqua de pousser un glapissement peu viril lorsqu'il vit, jaillissant de l'or, le gigantesque corps reptilien et couvert d'écailles pâles d'un monstre qui faisait au moins une bonne dizaine de mètres de longueur et au moins trois de hauteur.

Oh putain de Mahal sa mère comme disait Kili. Ou un truc du genre.

Un lézard.  
Un lézard géant.  
Non pas un lézard.  
Un dragon.  
Un putain de dragon. Minuscule, certes, si on le comparait aux dragons décrits dans les légendes, mais pas si inoffensif. Et en vie. Et qui bougeait. Avec des ailes et des dents. Et, avec effroi, le hobbit vit la bête tourner sa gueule vers lui, les narines dilatées, en parlant d'une voix assurée :

— Pas la peine de te cacher, voleur, je sais que tu es là.

Brusquement, le dragon se leva et Bilbo grimaça lorsqu'il entendit distinctement les os, trop longtemps endormis, craquer sous la contrainte du mouvement trop brusque, et le dragon se laissa tomber comme un flan au pudding en rugissant :

— Par les écailles de Smaug le véreux, tu ne m'échapperas pas si facilement, voleur !

Il venait de parler dans la variation Beta du langage courant. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était vieux. Très vieux. Plus vieux que les Gadolah. Holala, si c'était le cas, l'historien avait de très nombreuses questions à lui poser !

Pressé contre son pilier, Bilbo tenta un nouveau regard vers le dragon qui se releva lourdement et qui rampa en boitant dans sa direction. Sans attendre, le hobbit quitta sa cachette pour rejoindre un éboulement ancien sous lequel il se cacha tandis que le dragon, presque joyeusement, frappa vivement de sa patte à l'endroit exacte où il se tenait auparavant. Plusieurs fois. Puis il sembla se rendre compte que sa proie lui avait échappé et il colla ses narines au sol pour renifler la piste, permettant, ainsi, à Bilbo de voir distinctement ses yeux : couverts d'une fine pellicule blanche et opaque.  
Aveugle ! Il se trouvait face à un dragon vieux et aveugle !  
Peut-être avait-il une chance de s'en tirer, finalement.  
Chance qui se fana lorsque le dragon ouvrit béatement sa gueule pour cracher son feu dans sa direction et Bilbo se recroquevilla lorsqu'il vit les flammes ardentes danser au fond de la gorge du monstre. Il ferma soudainement les yeux avec une dernière pensée pour Thorïn, simplement déçu de voir que son aventure à lui s'arrêtait là et qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de tenir sa promesse, à savoir : aider son amant à connaître la paix.  
Parce que cramé par un dragon.  
La dernière mort à laquelle il s'était attendue lorsqu'il avait décidé de rester auprès de du nain pour l'aider dans sa quête.  
Toutefois, il rouvrit les yeux lorsque, bruyamment, le reptile fut prit d'une toux magistrale et que, au lieu de cracher un tourbillon de flammes, quelques braises furent expulsées de sa gorge. Bilbo en profita pour déguerpir et il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Un maléfice et un dragon, c'était trop pour lui et, s'il revenait ici, ce serait avec un lance roquette. Laissant le reptile s'étouffer avec la lave sèche qui obstruait sa gorge, il retrouva les marches qui le mèneraient au tunnel et à l'air libre.

— ATTEND !

L'ordre rauque avait tonné et, essoufflé et inquiet, Bilbo se tourna vers le dragon qui rampait au sol, ses articulations craquant sous l'effort :

— Attend ! Je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases toi et moi !

Interpellé par l'urgence, la solitude et le désespoir qui suintait de la vieille voix, Bilbo haussa un sourcil et, voyant la bête déployer ses ailes, prête à décoller vers lui, il reprit l'ascension rapidement. Le cuir gémit et les jointures craquèrent lorsque le dragon prit son envol pour rejoindre le hobbit, et celui-ci poussa un hurlement quand le cracheur de feu s'écrasa sur les escaliers. La pierre vola en éclat et Bilbo fut projeté en arrière.  
Etourdi par sa chute, il tenta tout de même de se relever en titubant, la vision trouble et le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
Devant lui, dans les décombres, le dragon se débattait en pestant, à moitié enseveli dans les gravas de ce qu'il restait de l'escalier qui aurait permis à Bilbo de retourner à la surface. Passage qui n'était plus praticable, maintenant.

Toutefois, la situation lui sembla plus comique qu'autre chose, ou alors, c'était ce qui lui restait de nerfs qui craqua, car un son étrange roula dans la gorge de Bilbo, entre le sanglot et l'éclat de rire, à la vue de cette bestiole censée dangereuse mais pratiquement handicapée, cette situation incongrue, ce désespoir qui l'étreignait et ce trésor inimaginable qui l'entourait et qui, à lui seul pouvait régler tous les problèmes de Thorïn et, donc, du hobbit par la même occasion.

Mais, brutalement, le grands vers s'extirpa de l'éboulement et il s'ébroua, avant de tourner, à nouveau, sa gueule dans la direction du hobbit, vexé par sa maladresse et semblant susceptible :

— Ne te moques pas de moi !  
— Je ne me moque pas !

Spontanément, Bilbo avait répondu en reculant, cherchant du regard la meilleure solution de retrait qu'il pouvait dénicher. Et interpellée, la bête vint vers lui, parlant d'un ton soudain curieux :

— Répète ce que tu viens de dire ?

Reculant, Bilbo fronça les sourcils et parla à nouveau, nerveux :

— Je… Je ne me moque pas… de vous… votre magnificence..

Le dragon renifla et fit un bond en avant, pour s'écraser dans un tas d'or à peine quelques mètres devant Bilbo, lui coupant la retraite. Il voulut se relever, mais ses articulations se bloquèrent à nouveau et il décida de rester allongé, prenant une pose qui se voulait décontractée :

— Tu as un drôle d'accent, voleur… D'où viens-tu ?  
— Je ne suis pas un voleur.

Eludant la question, Bilbo chercha une nouvelle possibilité de fuite en reculant vers un couloir étroit, mais le dragon se redressa en soufflant sous l'effort :

— Vraiment ? Alors… Dis moi… Que fais-tu chez moi ?  
— Pardonnez-moi, votre grandeur… J'ignorais que je me trouvais dans la demeure d'un dragon aussi… hem.. Eblouissant.

Le vocabulaire en variation Beta lui manquait, mais, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en préoccuper, un feulement furieux lui répondit et il eut le reflexe de se jeter du haut du tas d'or qu'il dévala en glissant, lorsque la patte puissante du dragon manqua de le faucher.

— Insolent ! Je suis une dragonne, pas un dragon !

La bête voulu reprendre son équilibre après le coup, mais elle posa sa patte sur un monticule instable qui s'écroula, amenant la dragonne à dévaler lourdement, à son tour, le tas d'or, et elle s'écrasa, sur le dos, à quelques mètres de Bilbo qui la regarda avec curiosité :

— Pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas que- En réalité, vous êtes le premier drag- Hem. La première dragonne que je rencontre… Je ne savais même pas que ça existait encore…  
— Tu te moques de moi ! Misérable !

Bloquée sur le dos, elle tenta de se remettre sur pied maladroitement et Bilbo parla rapidement en reculant :

— Nous sommes au deuxième âge du quatrième ère ! Cela fait des millénaires que plus personne ne croit en l'existence des dragons !

Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu en annonçant une telle chose, mais il espérait que cela mettrait la bête dans de meilleurs conditions. Et, en effet, celle-ci, toujours bloquée sur le dos, se figea totalement, la gueule ouverte :

— Plait-il ?

Grimpant le long d'un éboulement pour trouver une autre issue, Bilbo lui laissa un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle et, lorsqu'elle recommença à battre des pattes pour tenter, vainement, de se remettre sur pied, il se redressa pour se tourner vers elle, à bout de souffle, mais curieux :

— Comment êtes-vous entré dans cette montagne, au juste ?  
— Par la porte.  
— Quand ça ? Je ne suis pas le premier à être venu ici… Une famille de nains m'a précédé et, avant eux, un groupe de savant de la GPRM…

La dragonne, trop occupée à tenter de se remettre debout, ne répondit pas, ahanant sous l'effort et pestant furieusement. Bilbo la regarda faire un instant, puis il soupira et, prudemment, redescendit de l'éboulement pour s'approcher du monstre :

— Je viens vous aider… alors ne mangez pas l'aide, s'il vous plait…

Elle grogna en réponse et laissa le hobbit s'emparer d'une vieille lance d'airain qu'il plaça sous le cuir flasque pour l'utiliser comme levier. Ce ne fut pas facile et ils luttèrent tous les deux mais, à terme, la dragonne parvint à rouler sur le flanc, à bout de souffle. Elle y resta allongée, la nuque ployée, ses naseaux dilatés posés sur le sol doré, battant de la queue dans un rythme agacée et Bilbo vint lui faire face, demandant avec aplomb :

— Cela fait combien de temps que vous régnez sur ce royaume ? Etait-il déjà vide lorsque vous vous êtes installée ? Et suis-je le seul qui vous ai réveillé ?

oOo

Grace à l'intervention de Fili, un calme apparent était revenu dans les Gadolah, permettant aux nains de se réorganiser et de préparer la contre attaque. Le pilote tournoya aussi longtemps qu'il le put dans les airs afin de couvrir les troupes de son oncle qui se réappropriaient les points stratégiques puis, dans un soucis de préserver son carburant, il profita du brouillard pour rejoindre les chutes de pierres et atterrir prudemment.  
Même s'il était plus lourd et moins sensible que le mini-explorer, l'Embrear était, lui aussi, soumis à la dangerosité du milieu et Fili du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à aborder la piste en sécurité.

Assis sur un rocher, grinçant des dents depuis que les combats avait commencé alors que lui était condamné à rester ici à se tourner les pouces, Argon eut un soupir, puis il se leva pour accueillir le fils de Thorïn qui descendit de son avion encore fumant, le visage sombre :

— Argon, quel est le rapport ?

Habitué à obéir, le jeune rebelle n'eut aucun mal à accepter l'autorité du blond qui s'exprima dans un Khudzul approximatif, mais il fit la moue en montrant son talkie pour répondre avec des mots suffisamment simples pour se faire comprendre :

— Aucune idée. Les ondes ne viennent pas jusqu'ici… Mais nous tenons ce périmètre et certains de mes éclaireurs ont repéré que les troupes orcs se repliaient plus au Nord…  
— Au nord ? Vers Erebor ?

Se détournant de lui, Fili vérifia l'état de son avion et Argon s'approcha en expliquant :

— Je pense qu'ils se regroupent pour mieux prendre Thorïn à revers…  
— Et garder le contrôle de la mine…

Le plus jeune grimaça en concédant gentiment :

— Nous n'avons pas de certitudes quant à leurs projets… Mais une chose est certaine, s'ils restent dans cette zone, ils ne seront pas facilement délogeables…  
— Ca dépend pour qui…

Pensivement, Fili caressa une hélice et ils échangèrent un cours regard avant qu'Argon ne grimace :

— L'endroit où se trouve potentiellement votre montagne est très encaissé, entouré de ravins et de végétation dense…  
— Ce qui veut dire que Thorïn n'a aucune chance de les débusquer…  
— Toi non plus…

Fili eut un sourire indulgent et il s'approcha d'une aile lourdement armée, expliquant lentement en cherchant ses mots dans cette langue qu'il maitrisait à peine, mais qu'il prononçait distinctement :

— J'ai fait le trajet des Monts de Fer d'une traite et j'ai plongé directement dans le combat en arrivant ici… Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'activer l'intégralité de mon armement avant de lancer ma première attaque…

Argon poussa un sifflement admiratif lorsqu'il aperçu les missiles et les mitrailleuses prêts à exploser et il suivit Fili lorsque celui-ci, après avoir attrapé un sac de dattes sèches que lui envoya un soldat, retourna à la cabine.

— Attend, tu fais quoi ?  
— Ce que je peux pour faciliter la tâche de Thorïn.  
— Ils te descendront trop facilement !  
— Ils savent qui pilote cet avion et ils ne veulent pas me tuer…  
— Comment peux-tu en être certain ?  
— Parce qu'ils ont déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le faire…

Il grimpa dans l'appareil et, sans demander permission, Agron contourna l'avion pour prendre à son tour place à côté de lui, supportant le regard contrarié du blond :

— Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ?  
— Je viens avec toi. Personne ne connaît mieux ces montagnes que moi et il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lâcher ces bombes si toi tu es occupé à conduire ce truc.  
— Piloter…  
— Pardon ?

Fili avait répondu distraitement, en Khudzul, et, très sérieusement, tout en activant l'engin, il se tourna vers le plus jeune pour le reprendre dans sa propre langue :

— On ne conduit pas un avion, on le pilote…  
— Et alors ? Ca revient au même, non ? A moins que tu ne te sentes obligé de me rappeler que, de nous deux, je suis l'analphabète montagnard qui ne connaît rien au monde extérieur…

Ils échangèrent un regard mauvais, mais Fili détourna les yeux en faisant la moue. Il voulait pas passer pour le prince doré et éduqué accroché à son piédestal, mais, surtout, il n'avait, tout simplement, pas la moindre envie d'être agréable au plus jeune. Quitte à passer pour le connard de service. Et, tout en réveillant les moteurs, il donna sèchement une tape sur sa main lorsque celui-ci, curieux, tenta de toucher le tableau de bord :

— Garde tes mains ! Ces instruments sont ultra sensibles.

Il se détourna pour vérifier les commandes tandis qu'Argon lui fit une grimace dans le dos et il ordonna d'une voix implacable :

— Descend, tu n'as rien à faire ici.  
— Je serais bien plus utile avec toi qu'à poireauter en bas jusqu'à ce que les hostilités soient terminées…  
— Chacun sa place…

Irrité, Fili avait répondu sèchement, écopant un regard noir de la part du plus jeune et, soudain, Argon lâcha méchamment :

— Tu sais Fili, ce n'est pas parce que je convoite le même mec que toi que je suis un connard…

L'affirmation inattendue surprit Fili, mais sa réponse fusa sa qu'il ne pense vraiment à la retenir :

— Non, ce qui fait de toi un connard, c'est la manière dont tu t'imposes sans que personne ne t'invite…

Le plus jeune grinça des dents, mais, sans répondre, il se contenta de fermer la porte et d'attraper le casque posé sur son dossier pour le mettre maladroitement sur lui, le visage sombre et la lèvre ourlée. Fili hésita un instant à le jeter dehors, mais il se retint et, sèchement, il mit l'avion en route.  
La piste était courte, mais l'Embraer n'avait pas besoin de plus pour prendre son élan et, poussant les gaz, Fili fit décoller l'appareil, feignant l'indifférence lorsque le visage du brun à côté de lui vira au vert et que celui-ci, subissant son premier vol, oublia de respirer, le nez collé à la vitre, alors qu'il voyait ses montagnes avec ce point de vue pour la première fois.  
Puis Argon se rassit en ruminant, avant de lancer un regard mauvais à Fili qui se concentrait sur son vol en pestant contre les conditions désastreuses :

— Tout le monde n'a pas l'honneur d'être élevé par Thorïn… Si je ne m'impose pas, ai-je la moindre chance de me faire une place parmi des gens comme vous ?  
— A trop forcer la chance, on fini souvent par perdre toute opportunité, il faut aussi savoir se contenter de ce qu'on a…  
— Tu parles en connaissance de cause…

Relevant sans mal l'évocation maussade à sa rupture avec Kili, Fili se contenta de répondre en faisant piquer l'avion. Argon poussa un cri qui fut couvert par le rugissement du feu de l'Embraer lorsque Fili arrosa un avant-post orc mais, prit dans un trou d'air, l'avion perdit soudain de la portance et, sous un nouvel hurlement du plus jeune, s'affaissa de plusieurs mètres, manquant de se retourner, avant que le fils de Thorïn ne le stabilise et profite de la proximité d'un versant rocheux pour renvoyer les gaz et glisser le long d'un flanc de montagne.

— J'ai changé d'avis, je veux descendre !  
— Hors de question. Maintenant que tu es là, tu tiens ta place et tu attrapes ces commandes-là. Ce sont les mitrailleuses.  
— S'il te plait, Fili. Laisse-moi descendre.

Il avait supplié d'une voix blanche et, à la plus grande surprise du prince, enrouée par les sanglots. Mais il ne se laissa pas apitoyer et il prit la direction du Nord. Il concédait que, pour un premier vol, c'était peut-être un peu brutal, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se soucier des crises d'angoisses de son co-pilote qui tachait bravement de maitriser sa peur alors que l'avion virevoltait entre les sommets, malmené par les différences de pression qui le balançait dangereusement de haut en bas.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire :)  
Toute cette partie de l'histoire est un petit casse-tête, en matière de cohérence et comme je ne sais pas encore comment je veux terminer tout ça, ça rame un peu.

Merci aux reviewers !


	28. Chapter 28

— J'ai dit non, Kili.  
— Tu n'as pas autorité sur moi.

La mine sombre, continuant de marcher d'un pas déterminé, Kili se défit de la poigne de Dis d'un sec coup d'épaule et, sans attendre, il s'agenouilla au sol pour évaluer le meilleur passage pour descendre le long du flanc de montagne où ils se trouvaient. Mais Dis ne se laissa pas impressionner et, fermement, elle se baissa pour lui faire face et planter son regard dur dans celui, ravagé, du plus jeune :

— Kili. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais te jeter dans les bras d'Azog ainsi au nom de la vengeance n'apportera rien de bon à personne !

Il retint un grondement de rage et, brusquement, se tourna vers la naine qu'il fusilla du regard. La rage accumulée dans ces pupilles sombres la prit au dépourvu et elle se sentit basculer des années auparavant, face à Lily lorsqu'elle se noyait dans l'une de ses crises de folie furieuse. Alors elle resta sans voix et il siffla d'exaspération :

— Tu comprends ce que je ressens ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi cherches-tu à m'empêcher de retrouver le mec qui a torturé et massacré ma mère et qui a contribué à faire de ma vie un enfer ?  
— Kili, tu te trompes de-  
— Tu ne sais rien de ce que je-  
— Il m'a arraché mon fils et m'a laissé pour morte ! Il m'a condamné à une vie chaotique simplement constituée de fugues et d'angoisse !

Un éclat furieux dansant dans ses yeux, elle se pencha sur le plus jeune qui continuait de la braver du regard pour l'attraper au col en assenant d'un ton mortel :

— Tu peux te persuader que, de nous tous, tu es celui qui a la meilleure raison de te venger de l'orc pâle… Soit… De ce côté là, tous nos arguments se valent… Toutefois, ne fait pas l'erreur de croire que tu es le seul à vouloir sa peau. Encore moins d'imaginer pouvoir en venir à bout sans aucune aide…  
— Je ne vais pas attendre soixante-dix ans pour-  
— J'ai attendu soixante-dix ans parce que j'étais seule et qu'il était collé à Rasmus en permanence ! Les choses ont maintenant changé, certes. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous jeter dans la gueule du loup sans assurer nos arrières.  
— Pourquoi pas ? Que puis-je perdre de plus, de toute manière ?

Il avait répondu la gorge enrouée par la fureur et la détresse et, en réponse, Dis se releva pour annoncer d'une voix grave :

— La même chose que moi…

Son regard déterminé suivit un instant le vol de l'Embrear qui tournait inlassablement dans le ciel, descendant régulièrement en piqué pour soutenir les troupes de Thorïn qui se réorganisaient pour récupérer le contrôle de Dale et des environs. Suivant son regard, Kili se rassit en remontant ses genoux contre son torse avant de cracher d'une voix venimeuse :

— Fili ? Je l'ai déjà perdu…  
— Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ? Il serait prêt à tout pour toi !  
— Mis à part rester en vie…

La réponse était maussade et la naine retint une vague d'agacement, avant de répondre sèchement :

— Je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient, Kili, mais, de nous tous, tu es le seul qu'il aurait écouté si tu lui avait demandé de ne pas plonger ainsi en première ligne ! Si tu tiens tant que ça à lui, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?  
— Parce que, contrairement à toi, je connais et respecte sa fierté, son honneur et sa bravoure ! J'ai aussi compris qu'il a besoin de ça pour prouver sa valeur, pour honorer ce titre légué à sa naissance, parce qu'il n'est pas sans faille, mais il désire l'être ! Il craint moins la mort que le déshonneur ou, pire, la chute des gens qu'il aime ! Et c'est pour cela que je le déteste !

Se jetant sur ses pieds, les poings serrés, le jeune brun avait craché sa réponse à la mère de Fili qui resta abasourdie face à tant de véhémence. Toutefois, lorsque le regard de Kili se voila de peine et qu'il se laissa à nouveau tomber au sol pour s'agenouiller, soudain vide de force et d'espoir, elle eut le reflexe de l'étreindre gentiment :

— Le détestes-tu à ce point, pour courir ainsi à ta perte en sachant ce qu'il ressent pour toi ? Ta mort est bien la pire punition que tu ne pourras jamais lui infliger…

Il détourna les yeux, la bouche pincée et la mine sombre, puis il souffla du bout des lèvres :

— Lui court bien à la sienne en me laissant derrière… Même s'il vient de changer la donne, il est sciemment devenu une proie facile pour Azog qui le cueillera au moment où il touchera le sol… Et il le sait…  
— Il le sait, mais il a choisit de ne pas y croire et de se battre, pour Thorïn et pour son peuple… Pas pour une vengeance furieuse et infructueuse…

Elle avait parlé plus sèchement que ce qu'elle avait voulu, mais sa remarque eut l'effet escompté et, piteux, il baissa les yeux, sans savoir quoi répondre. Plusieurs minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent puis, calmé et un peu plus docile, il attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendit pour se lever et, sans un mot, ils rejoignirent le groupe pour prendre la destination de Dale, afin de retrouver Thorïn et le reste des troupes.

oOo

— Ca sert à rien, le glacier remonte sur plusieurs Kilomètres, ils n'ont aucune chance de passer par là…  
— Ok, et la vallée là-bas ?  
— Un couloir d'avalanche, les flancs sont très escarpés. S'ils s'y rendent, ils ne pourront pas sortir.  
— Plus de menace, donc.  
— Pas pour l'instant…

Fili eut un soupir soulagé, lui qui n'avait pas prit de repos depuis plus d'une dizaine d'heures et, écoutant distraitement les babillements d'Argon qui commentait les montagnes en racontant une anecdote différente pour chaque recoin, il retourna à sa piste improvisée.

L'orage s'était volatilisé, à la place, une chaleur opaque s'était répandu dans les vallées encaissées et, profitant de la portance, de plus en plus à l'aise dans ce milieu, il n'eut aucun mal à aborder la piste, jusqu'à ce qu'Argon ne sursaute avant de hurler brusquement :

— Ho non ! Dégage de là !

Fili sut immédiatement d'où venait le problème lorsqu'il avisa à son tour les corps inanimés des soldats nains qui gisaient au sol dans des flaques de sang et, poussant un juron, il mit les gaz au moment où les roues de l'avion frôlèrent le sol. Le comité d'accueil orc qui les attendaient en bout de piste n'eut aucune hésitation lorsqu'ils ouvrirent le feu sur l'engin et Argon riposta immédiatement en enclenchant les mitrailleuses alors que l'avion décollait à nouveau.  
Malheureusement, les moteurs de l'Embraer furent touchés lorsqu'il passa au dessus de leurs ennemis et le blond jura sèchement lorsque les commandes s'affolèrent dangereusement :

— On doit faire un atterrissage d'urgence, où se trouve le plat le plus proche ?

Livide, Argon désigna une direction d'un doigt tremblant, le cœur au bord des lèvres et, vrombissant de manière alarmante, l'avion se souleva difficilement vers la chape de nuage qui recouvrait encore les sommets. Une fois camouflé, Fili coupa les moteurs avant de se laisser glisser en mode planeur vers l'endroit indiqué.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Paniqué, Argon gesticula en sentant son cœur se comprimer d'angoisse alors qu'ils étaient dans cette boite de ferraille fumante et silencieuse, suspendue au dessus du vide vertigineux et n'ayant aucune autre portance que l'air fourbe des montagnes.

— Calme toi… Mieux vaut éviter de se faire repérer… Les vents sont quasi brulants, ils nous portent sans problème…

Le plus jeune déglutit, les poings crispés et, dans un silence tendu, ils percèrent à nouveau les nuages pour rejoindre en silence la petite piste cachée dans une vallée secrète, mais aucun des deux ne remarquèrent le tireur embusqué, qui attendait les ordres d'Azog, debout sur un promontoire, qui eut un sourire condescendant :

— C'est presque trop facile… Ces nains sont tellement prévisibles…

Bolg, qui se tenait à ses côtés, eut un petit rire malsain, avant de se tourner vers le tireur qui avait son arme en joue, prêt à tirer :

— Attend qu'il se pose… Nous ne devons pas le tuer… Et faisons en sorte de ne pas abîmer l'avion, il pourrait nous être utile…  
— Lequel doit rester en vie ? Ils sont deux là-dedans…  
— Le blond, celui qui pilote.  
— Très bien.

Le tireur d'élite prit sa respiration qu'il bloqua lorsque l'avion toucha le sol, puis il souffla doucement, avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

oOo

— C'est _ça,_ que tu appelles un plan ?  
— Ca te pose un problème ?  
— Ca me déçois… De ta part, je m'attendais un plus de… Panache…

Ajustant le casque qui cachait son visage, Dwalin maugréait, trainant les pieds derrière Vidalinn, qui fermait rapidement les boutons de l'uniforme d'un simple agent qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ses longs cheveux cachés sous sa casquette. Les deux combattants n'avaient eu aucun mal à traquer et neutraliser un duo d'employés de la GITM, presque aussi grands qu'eux, à qui ils avaient « emprunté » leurs habits pour se couler dans les bâtiments de l'agence sans que personne ne pense à les arrêter. Après tout, Vidalinn connaissait suffisamment bien l'organisation pour savoir adopter la meilleure attitude, sans interpeller ses anciens collègues.

— Tu ne cesses donc jamais de geindre ?  
— De nous deux, tu es celui qui passes le plus de temps à se plaindre…  
— C'est de tes jérémiades, que je me plains…  
— Jérémiades qui n'auraient pas lieu si tu avais de meilleures idées…

Excédé, Vidalinn leva les yeux au ciel en bifurquant dans un couloir, et il répondit sèchement :

— On va chercher ta copine, c'est quoi le problème ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas traverser les bâtiments en hurlant le nom de ton ancien dieu et mitraillant tout ce qui bouge ?  
— Pourquoi pas ?

Dwalin avait répondu sérieusement, et le blond grimaça en soufflant entre ses dents :

— Et après, ça s'étonne que l'espérance de vie naine aujourd'hui soit si courte…

Dwalin ne l'entendit pas mais, à peine cinq secondes plus tard, il reprit d'une voix impatiente :

— C'est encore loin ?  
— TA GUEULE ! Juste… Ta gueule.

Le descendant elfe avait répondu avec véhémence mais, avisant un groupe d'administrateurs marchant vers eux, il baissa la tête, sa cachant derrière la forte carrure du nain qui avançait dans le couloir comme s'il était en terrain conquis, mais personne ne les interpella et ils purent continuer leur route.

— Les appartements d'Heljar sont plus loin. Il faut simplement espérer qu'il n'y ait pas trop de gardes à cette heure là…  
— Pourquoi, ça pose un problème ?  
— Ils risquent d'essayer de nous empêcher de faire sortir Orianne… C'est un peu leur fonction… Je ne sais pas si tu as saisi le principe…  
— On peut simplement taper dessus jusqu'à ce que ça se taise…  
— C'est ça, oui…. Après leur avoir poliment demandé de nous indiquer la sortie… Putain, si j'avais su que les nains étaient aussi cons, je ne me serais pas pris la tête à faire des plans compliqués pour assurer la sécurité de nos agents…  
— Cherches pas d'excuse, c'est parce que t'es mauvais que ça marchait pas, c'est tout.

Vidalinn se contenta d'expulser un souffle profondément agacé, mais il ne laissa pas la vilaine pique le toucher, se promettant, au fond de lui, que quelqu'un allait payer pour ça. Gandalf, Thorïn, Rasmus ou bien l'autre abruti qu'on lui avait collé comme collègue improvisé et qui lui pourrissait la vie, quelqu'un allait payer.

oOo

— Je veux connaître la localisation d'Azog ! Nori, fait préchauffer le X-16, nous allons survoler le lieu du crash. Et qu'en est-il des retours radio ?

D'une voix pressante, Thorïn aboyait ses ordres, son cœur oppressé par la crainte qu'il ressentait pour Fili, n'ayant pas manqué la fusillade qui avait éclos au niveau de la piste d'atterrissage, les cadavres nains que les éclaireurs y avaient trouvé et l'inquiétante fumée noire qui avait suivi l'avion lorsque celui-ci était parti se perdre dans la voute nuageuse. Ensuite, ça avait été le silence complet. Oppressant. Puis une déflagration dans une vallée proche, suivit, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, de l'explosion du crash de l'Embraer, qui avait généré un incendie sur un versant forestier, embrasé par la chaleur étouffante de la journée. La fumée du feu était visible des ruines de Dale, et Thorïn ne perdit pas de temps avant de s'armer le plus lourdement possible et d'appeler à lui les meilleurs guerriers du clan rebelle pour grimper dans le X-16 qui ronronnait doucement.

— Thorïn, nous serons une proie trop facile pour leurs tireurs ! Et je ne pourrais pas me poser, le sol par là-bas est trop irrégulier !  
— Ca n'a aucune importance. Retrouver Fili est la priorité !

Répondant sèchement à Nori, Thorïn voulu grimper dans l'avion mais, sans compassion, Khaenïn arriva et attrapa le bras du roi pour assener d'un ton implacable :

— Rien ne nous dit que ton fils a survécu au crash… Nous devons nous concentrer sur le plus urgent et repousser les orcs tant que nous avons l'avantage.

Sèchement, le brun se dégagea avant de répliquer d'un ton mortel :

— Fili est le plus urgent… Sans oublier qu'il est notre avantage. Je ne laisserai pas-  
— Thorïn !

La voix féminine et furieuse qui feula son nom l'interpella et, se retournant, il aperçu le groupe de Dis et Kili arriver vers lui. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit de les voir encore en vie vola en éclat lorsque le poing de sa sœur lui martela la mâchoire et il recula d'un pas suite à la puissance du choc. Toutefois, il ne perdit pas ses moyens et, instinctivement, il passa un bras autour de la taille de sa sœur lorsque celle-ci, vidée de ses forces, vacilla et manqua de s'écrouler au sol, les yeux noyés de larmes :

— Retrouve-le, Thorïn… Ne les laisses pas s'en prendre à lui…

A son tour, Kili posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la naine, et il se contenta de lancer un regard à Thorïn. Un seul, très bref. Un regard vacillant et furieux qu'il se souvenait avoir déjà vu, dans les yeux de Lily. Ajouté à ça le silence oppressant du jeune nain dont les lèvres blêmes étaient closes, Thorïn n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que, s'ils perdaient le blond, Kili le suivrait dans sa chute. Il retint un soupir lourd, paniqué lui aussi même s'il se garda bien de le montrer et il lâcha sa sœur pour tourner les talons et grimper dans le X-16 prêt à décoller. Il ne tenta même pas de dire quoique ce soit à Dis et Kili qui l'accompagnèrent sans un mot. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient prêts à lui obéir, de toute manière.

oOo

— Tu es fier de toi ?  
— Mais bordel, tu me laisses respirer à un moment ? C'est pas possible ! Quand je parle, c'est limite si tu ne te mets pas à chialer, quand je me tais, tu en profite pour me souler avec ta vie, quand je partage mes idées, tu me dis que je suis stupide et, maintenant que je prend des initiatives, tu vas encore trouver le moyen de me prendre la tête…  
— C'est pas une initiative ça, c'est une putain de connerie !

Hors de lui, Vidalinn dû se retenir d'attraper le nain au col pour le secouer comme un prunier et, à la place, il s'occupa du plus urgent, à savoir : cacher les corps ensanglantés des agents de protection de la GITM que Dwalin avait, tout simplement, pulvérisé à main nu. Grinçant des dents, il tenta d'éponger grossièrement le sang avec les vestes des agents inanimés, histoire que l'alarme ne soit pas donnée trop vite, se répétant comme un mantra que quelqu'un quelque part paiera pour cet horrible moment qu'il était en train de passer. Si seulement il y survivait…

— Tu peux au moins me donner un coup de main, au lieu de rester là à rien foutre…  
— Et voilà ! Je fais quelque chose, on m'engueule, je fais rien, on me cri dessus…  
— Mais putain ! Tu le fais exprès ?

Cette fois-ci, Vidalinn perdit véritablement patience et attrapa le nain au col en lui criant dessus. Lui qui était pourtant capable d'endurer tellement de choses, sentit clairement que ses limites étaient franchies et le sourire victorieux du nain qui, vraisemblablement, faisait exprès, n'arrangea pas son humeur et, sans prévenir, il serra le poing.  
Le coup résonna dans le couloir et, immédiatement, Dwalin allait répliquer, mais le cliquetis d'armes à feu qui se mirent en joue attira leur attention et la scène sembla se figer.

Face à eux, alors qu'ils barbotaient encore dans le sang de trois agents raides morts à leurs pieds, se trouvaient cinq gardes de sécurités lourdement armés et pas vraiment amicaux.  
Une longue seconde choquée s'écoula, puis les deux infiltrés échangèrent un bref regard, avant que, soudainement, Dwalin attrapa la casquette de Vidalinn, qu'il jeta au sol, dévoilant la longue chevelure qu'il y avait cachée et affichant son visage, dont l'œil était barré de cette si caractéristique cicatrice. Les gardes écarquillèrent les yeux en reconnaissant le traitre tandis que, finissant son mouvement, le nain attrapa les poignets de l'elfe qu'il maintint dans son dos en s'exprimant avec urgence :

— Dieu merci, vous arrivez à temps ! Vidalinn de la Ruesta s'est infiltré et a réussi à tuer mes collègues avant que je ne le maitrise de justesse… Il faut absolument l'amener à Rasmus au plus vite !

Toujours silencieux, les cinq gardes échangèrent un bref regard et, au moment où Vidalinn commença à se débattre, Dwalin le maitrisa et le menotta sèchement, supportant sans mal son sifflement dangereux:

— _Pauvre con, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
— Ta gueule, j'improvise. Alors fais pas ta victime et profite du tête à tête que je t'offre avec notre client..._

Mais, discrètement, il fit glisser dans sa paume la petite clé des menottes, avant de le pousser dans les bras des gardes qui l'emmenèrent sans douceur. Puis il shoota négligemment dans le corps d'un agent au sol, avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers les appartements d'Heljar sans attendre.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
Et merci à ceux qui ont reviewé le dernier chap.  
Il n'a vraiment pas été facile à écrire et j'ai beaucoup hésité à y intégrer certaines choses (dont la dragonne).  
**Par contre, je suis désolée, mais une moitié de mon double cursus arrive à son terme et je suis maintenant dans l'époque des dossiers, des projets pro et des maintenances. Je crains fort de disparaitre quelques temps. (J'ai quelques chapitres d'avances pour ODLAU, mais je ne sais pas s'ils sont prêts à être postés...)


	29. Chapter 29

— Thorïn ! L'avant-poste Est vient de nous contacter par radio, ils ont retrouvé Argon !  
— Vivant ?  
— A peine…

Accourant au bas de l'X-16 qui se stabilisait tout juste, après que l'équipe eut passé une demi-journée à fouiller la zone du crash, sans succès, un jeune rebelle sauta dans l'appareil, donnant à Thorïn les coordonnées de l'avant-poste tandis que Nori redécollait immédiatement.

Ils ne mirent que vingt minutes pour rejoindre le camp installé sur une falaise en hauteur, et tout autant de temps pour faire embarquer Argon, inconscient et plus mort que vif, car le terrain ne permettait aucun atterrissage stable.

— Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
— Sur les berges de la Vivarûn, il y a une heure…  
— Seul ?  
— Gullïn et Moarber sont encore en train de remonter la rivière pour s'en assurer, mais aucune trace de votre fils… Ni des orcs…

Anticipant les questions de Thorïn, le sergent qui avait embarqué dans le X-16 en même temps qu'Argon tâchait de se montrer le plus précis possible, tout en s'occupant du jeune rebelle évanoui à qui il retira les bandages de fortune que les éclaireurs avaient posés sur son abdomen, faute de posséder du matériel de soin plus adapté.  
Une plaie mal placée se découvrit au niveau du flanc, la balle avait traversé le corps, mais elle avait fait de gros dégâts dans son sillage et sa gorge portait une nette balafre déjà soignée.

— Il a perdu trop de sang et il est à bout de force… C'est un miracle s'il est encore en vie… Mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit plus pour longtemps…

Sans un mot, Kili s'approcha pour poser une main réconfortante sur le front brulant qu'il caressa doucement, la gorge serrée mais le regard dur. Puis, secondé par Dis qui leur fournit la trousse de soin de l'appareil, il s'occupa à son tour des premiers soins.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Dale, ni Dis, ni Kili n'attendirent que l'engin soit totalement stabilisé avant d'en sortir, portant Argon sur une civière de fortune qu'ils amenèrent au bâtiment qui servait d'hospice improvisé, déjà bondé, où les attendait Khaenïn. Même s'il ne dit un mot, le vieux leader ne put cacher la manière dont son visage se décomposa à la vue du corps inerte de son petit-fils :

— Il va s'en sortir ?  
— Il a pris une balle… Mal placée…

Oïn, le soigneur du groupe qui les rejoignit à ce moment, n'eut aucun mal à analyser d'un regard la gravité de l'état d'Argon, mais il ne se prononça pas plus et, sans attendre, ils commencèrent les soins vitaux, usant de tous les moyens qu'ils avaient à disposition pour réparer les dégâts du tir de sniper.

Comme il venait de le faire pour Aska, qui se trouvait elle aussi dans le bâtiment, Khaenïn, malgré son âge, ne rechigna pas retrousser la manche pour un don de sang conséquent, sa bonne constitution lui permettait de ne courir aucun danger dans l'opération et de partager suffisamment de forces à son petit-fils.

Toutefois, malgré tout leurs efforts, le souffle du jeune nain s'allégeait de manière alarmante, sa peau, normalement hâlée, avait maintenant la couleur de la craie et était dénuée de toute chaleur, alors, un par un, les soigneurs improvisés, lucides, cessèrent leurs soins, le regard grave.

— Son cœur ne bat plus…

Le murmure de Dis amena un silence blanc dans la salle, où l'ambiance devint soudain de plomb. Impuissants face à la gravité de la blessure, les nains offrirent au jeune guerrier un silence meurtri comme simple recueillement.

Silence brusquement coupé par l'irruption de Thorïn dans la pièce, trainant derrière lui un vieillard chapeauté qui n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que l'on attendait de lui.

oOo

— Vidalinn… Quelle bonne surprise.

Les dents serrées, aucun son ne s'échappa du blond lorsqu'il fut violemment jeté à genoux aux pieds de Rasmus et, trop fier pour lever les yeux vers son ennemi, il les garda résolument baissés.  
Toutefois, il fut contraint de lever le visage vers le plus vieux lorsque celui-ci, d'une main doucereuse, posa ses doigts sous son menton pour plonger son regard maudit et sans âge dans son œil unique.

— Je pensais que tu avais retenu la leçon la première fois que tu avais essayé de te détourner de moi…

Bien qu'intimidé, Vidalinn ne retint pas un demi-sourire narquois et il susurra méchamment :

— Il n'y a pas eu de première fois, Rasmus… Juste une seule fois…  
— Tsss.

La main sur son menton se crispa un instant, puis elle affermit sa prise lorsque l'autre s'abattit brusquement sur sa mâchoire, le poing fermé. Encore une fois, aucun son ne filtra des lèvres closes de Vidalinn qui sentit le gout exécrable du sang envahir son palais et déborder sur sa lèvre inférieure, qui éclata lorsque le second coup vola, plus violent que le précédent.

Instinctivement, il se tendit, prêt à riposter malgré ses poignets liés dans son dos, mais la main lourde de la sentinelle de Rasmus, qui se tenait derrière lui, se posa sur son épaule pour le contraindre à l'immobilité, tandis que le leader de la GITM s'éloigna en grimaçant :

— Ça me désole… Un si bon élément… Si impliqué… J'avais des grands projets pour toi et ton petit historien, autant à la Moria qu'à Erebor… Quel gâchis…

Encore, Vidalinn resta muet, se contentant de feuler dangereusement lorsque Rasmus revint sur lui pour attraper sa gorge. Avec une facilité bluffante, celui qui avait l'apparence d'un vieil homme souleva le soldat, pourtant grand et de bonne constitution, d'une seule main, ses ongles durs plantés dans la peau blanche qui se perça, laissant de fin sillons écarlates glisser le long de la nuque.  
A court de souffle et sans défense, Vidalinn écarquilla les yeux, accrochant le regard gourmand de son ennemi qui sembla se délecter de voir, enfin, l'apparente confiance du blond se craqueler alors qu'il découvrait, seulement, la monstrueuse force de celui pour qui il avait travaillé de si longues décennies.

— Ton nouveau maître semble avoir omis de t'apprendre un petit détail à mon propos, mon pauvre Vidalinn… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le premier à qui il confit une tâche d'apparence simple alors que, en réalité, il s'agit d'une mission suicide…

Privé d'air, la gorge mortellement prise par cette poigne si puissante, Vidalinn commença à suffoquer, mais, avant que l'inconscience ne le prenne, Rasmus se contenta de le jeter à terre. Il lui laissa quelques secondes de répit, tournant autour tel un rapace, puis il lui donna un coup de pied dans les flancs pour le faire rouler sur le dos, et il s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour lui parler avec douceur :

— Parce que, quels que soient tes ordr-

Mais Rasmus ne put finir sa phrase car, avec la vivacité et l'agilité qui le caractérisait, le descendant elfique frappa sans prévenir, visant le nez. Le vieil homme évita de justesse le coup de tête qui lui aurait fracassé le visage et, sans attendre, il répliqua d'un coup d'une puissance inhumaine, jetant le blond au tapis une nouvelle fois. Puis, sans attendre, il posa son pied sur la gorge offerte de Vidalinn, qu'il écrasa cruellement, ne laissant que le minimum pour le garder conscient malgré ses ruades et il demandant d'un ton venimeux.

— A toi aussi j'aurai dû te passer une laisse… Du moins, j'aurais du le faire plus tôt… Je me disais naïvement que si je te laissais ta conscience, tu n'en serais que plus efficace… Mais ça ne change plus rien, désormais… J'ai un nouveau projet pour toi, Vidalinn, auquel je pense depuis un moment déjà…

Le blond, étouffé, cessa de se débattre pour lui lancer un regard mortel, sa peau dangereusement pâle couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur et son œil maintenant voilé par la douleur et le manque d'oxygène, et, tout en ajustant la pression sur sa gorge, le leader de la GITM se contenta de lui poser une simple question :

— J'aimerai que tu me dises… Que sais-tu à propos de l'antique race des Uruk-Haï ? Ces créatures qui eurent autrefois été des elfes, torturés et mutilés, avilies à la cause du Seigneur noir…

Le soldat se contenta de lui répondre d'un feulement dangereux, dévoilant ses dents aiguisées, ses dernières armes. Vidalinn était un combattant, fier et indompté, et il ne comptait pas laisser sa vie lui échapper sans la défendre chèrement

oOo

— Ôte-toi de mon chemin, misérable !  
— De une, je ne suis pas dans votre chemin, de deux, c'est pour votre bien que je dis ça… vous foncez droit dans un mur !

Suivant de loin la dragonne aveugle qui se trainait lourdement en boitillant, même si elle tâchait de rester digne, vers la salle des gardes d'un pas déterminé, Bilbo cherchait rapidement des arguments suffisamment valables pour l'amener à changer son programme. Car, sur un coup de tête, la bête avait décidé de sortir de la montagne, et ce, par le même passage qu'elle avait emprunté pour y entrer, quelques dizaines de siècles plus tôt. Elle se souvenait bien de la désolation de Smaug, ce grand désert qui avait entouré Erebor lorsqu'elle était arrivée, et elle avait du mal à croire que ce désert était maintenant une chaine de montagne noyée dans une jungle impitoyable. Et que ladite chaine de montagne obstruait maintenant la sortie.

— Vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous, les voleurs… Menteurs et sournois…  
— Je vous répète, madame, que je ne suis pas un voleur !  
— Silence, voleur ! je n'écouterai pas un mot de plus !

Incapable de trouver les mots pour calmer la dragonne, Bilbo ferma la bouche en soupirant. Ça avait bien commencé, pourtant. Il avait pu lui poser des questions qui n'intéressaient que lui, mais très révélatrices sur certains événements du deuxième temps qui avaient été, jusqu'alors, oubliés. Elle lui avait donné quelques noms de chevaliers, aussi, qui avaient tenté de la tuer lors de l'âge d'or des chasseurs de dragons, pâles imitations de leurs ancêtres, bien plus petits reptiles dont le feu était moins puissant, qui avaient proliféré à cette époque, avant de s'éteindre sous les arquebuses des humains. Mis à part pour ceux qui s'étaient cachés, puis endormis, à l'instar de Lobélia, nom que Bilbo, très inspiré, avait donné à sa dragonne faute de connaître le sien véritable.

oOo

— Vidalinn est ici…  
— Seul ?

D'une petite voix, Orianne avait posé sa question en détournant les yeux, sursautant légèrement lorsque l'AS déverrouilla sèchement son arme, ses gestes menaçants étaient emprunts d'une assurance implacable et mortelle, rien à voir avec l'homme brisé et dérangé qui filtrait durant la nuit. Droit et fier, il se tourna vers elle pour la gratifier d'un regard dur qu'elle ne put soutenir, et, affolée, elle baissa les yeux au sol lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour l'attraper par les cheveux et la forcer à lever son visage vers lui :

— Tu attends de la visite, petite ?

Maintenant qu'il s'était entièrement coulé dans son rôle d'agent impitoyable, prêt à terrasser ses ennemis, Heljar possédait une prestance et une aura écrasante, comme si les situations dangereuses sortaient le prédateur qui était en lui. Elle resta silencieuse et tenta à nouveau de détourner les yeux, mais il la rappela à l'ordre d'une pression exigeante.

— Répond-moi.  
— Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

La mâchoire crispée, elle refusa de plonger dans le regard dément de son ravisseur et garda les yeux résolument baissés, avivant la fureur de ce dernier qui la jeta au sol en fulminant :

— Sale peste ! Tu sais pourtant qu'il est venu ici ! C'est Vidalinn qui l'a conduit à toi !

A terre, son souffle se bloqua, les yeux écarquillés, sans comprendre et il se pencha sur elle avec un sourire tordu :

— Dwalin est ici… Pour toi… Mais, comme d'habitude, il arrive trop tard…

Elle déglutit, se sentant trembler lorsqu'elle croisa, enfin, son regard fou, noyé dans une démence désespérée qui ne connaissait aucune loi et, soudain lucide, la gorge serrée, elle ne put que murmurer dans un souffle :

— Vous allez me tuer.  
— Gagné. Retrouver un cadavre encore chaud… Ou pire… Assister au départ de l'âme aimée… Passer le reste de sa vie à maudire encore et encore ces cinq minutes de retard qui auraient pu tout changer… Il n'y a rien de pire…

Le sourire devint cruel alors que, avec douceur, il posa son arme sur la tempe de la jeune naine qui retint un sanglot en fermant les paupières. La mort, imminente, troublait ses sens, mais lui offrit une clarté d'esprit qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginer posséder et, au moment ou le doigt de son ravisseur glissa sur la gâchette, elle ouvrit les yeux pour demander franchement :

— C'est ce qui vous est arrivé, avec Mabel ?

Soudain, la main hésita, Orianne le sentit clairement, tout comme elle sentit que cette hésitation n'était qu'un répit. Un répit d'une seconde. Ou moins. Une brève seconde qui lui offrit la vie.  
Son instinct de conservation prit le contrôle de son corps et, avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle attrapa le poignet de l'AS qui la surplombait, couvrant sa main de la sienne pour incliner l'arme, au moment où il appuya sur la gâchette.

La détonation lui perça les tympans mais la balle siffla sans la toucher et elle ne se laissa pas intimider. Usant de l'effet de surprise, elle agrippa le poignet qu'elle tenait pour se jeter sur ses pieds, déstabilisant Heljar qui manqua de perdre son équilibre et qui, tentant de reprendre le contrôle et de maitriser la naine, ne put empêcher cette dernière d'appuyer à nouveau sur la gâchette.  
Le tir se perdit et, jetant Orianne au sol, il se dressa au dessus d'elle avec un rictus étrange, comme s'il hésitait entre donner la priorité à l'agacement, l'amusement ou bien la difficile gestion de sa folie éveillée qui s'était embrasée à l'annonce du nom oublié.

— Loupé… Sois sage maintenant. Les tirs vont l'attirer ici…

Il ne voulut pas perdre de temps et la mit en joue immédiatement mais, cette fois-ci, ce fut l'attitude de la naine qui le fit hésiter, lorsque, plus inquiétée par quelque chose qu'il ne cerna pas, elle ne se sentit même pas menacée par son arme et se contenta d'attraper la lourde couverture du lit à côté duquel elle était tombée :

— Qu'est-ce que-

Interpellé par un crépitement soudain, Heljar fit volte-face, avant de fermer les yeux en se jetant au sol. Mais il fut tout de même soufflé par la déflagration incandescente qui explosa dans la salle et qui le propulsa sur plusieurs mètres.

Protégée par l'épaisse couverture en feu sous laquelle elle s'était cachée, Orianne entendu le cri de souffrance de l'AS frappé par les flammes, piégé par la fumée embrasée, et elle compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq, avant de s'éjecter de son abri de fortune.  
La pièce entière était en proie aux flammes, crépitantes et ardentes, et elle se rua vers la sortie, sa manche plaquée sur les orifices respiratoires pour ne pas s'intoxiquer.

Elle avait très peu de temps, elle le savait. A l'insu d'Heljar, elle avait fouillé cette pièce de fond en comble, lorsque l'agent n'y était pas, et avait rassemblé suffisamment d'éléments pour confectionner plusieurs bombes, qu'elle avait ensuite disséminé judicieusement.  
Lorsqu'elle avait brièvement pris le contrôle de l'arme de son ennemi, elle s'était simplement contentée de viser l'explosif le moins offensif, pour faire diversion, et le tir supposé perdu avait en réalité été parfaitement maitrisé.  
Il lui restait maintenant à sortir du bâtiment avant que les suivantes n'explosent à leur tour à cause de la chaleur.  
Parce que ça allait faire beaucoup de dégâts.  
Sans forcément s'en vanter, elle se savait capable de détruire une cuisine simplement en confectionnant une soupe censée inoffensive. Alors quand elle s'appliquait réellement à faire les plus belles déflagrations, elle pouvait désintégrer les bâtiments les plus solides.

Agressée par l'air brulant et les flammes qui enflaient, dévorants le chaos qu'Heljar avait entassé là au fil des décennies, elle voulu rejoindre la sortie. Mais elle avait sous-estimé la force du feu, embrasé par l'air qui entrait par les fenêtres qui avaient éclaté dans l'explosion, et elle se retrouva au centre d'un ouragan de flammes, sentant sa poitrine se comprimer d'effroi lorsque le grésillement caractéristique de ses autres bombes qui s'activèrent commença à se faire entendre.  
Suffoquante, elle refusa cependant de céder au désespoir et n'hésita pas à se diriger vers les flammes pour les traverser et rejoindre la sortie.  
Mais elle repéra, à quelques mètres d'elle, le corps recroquevillé d'Heljar, qui avait perdu toute sa superbe, blessé, tétanisé et affolé, comme s'il était saisi d'une peur phobique et pétrifiante du maelstrom qui l'entourait.

Elle fit encore un pas mais, en jurant, elle tourna les talons et se jeta sur l'AS, prostré au sol et, sans aucun ménagement, elle lui donna une première gifle, puis une deuxième. De toutes ses forces.  
Avant de lui attraper le bras en hurlant pour couvrir le bruit de l'incendie :

— Tu vas mourir si tu restes là !  
— Mabel, non ! Ne-  
— Ta gueule et marche !

Ne lui autorisant aucune jérémiade, elle le tira avec elle à travers les flammes, incapable de retenir un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit sa peau s'embraser et sentant des larmes chaudes dévaler ses joues. Les yeux fermés, elle parvint tout de même à rejoindre la porte et ce fut Heljar, retrouvant ses esprits, qui, d'un coup de pied puissant, la dégomma plus qu'il l'ouvrit, avant de prendre la jeune naine par les épaules pour l'entrainée avec lui vers un lieu plus sécurisé.

Les alarmes du bâtiment résonnaient autour d'eux, le système anti-incendie s'était mis en route, et les quelques agents présents sur les lieux s'amassaient tous vers les sorties de secours mais, sans lâcher Orianne, Heljar se fraya un passage à contre sens afin de rejoindre les salles, disséminée un peu partout dans les bâtiments de la GITM, qu'il savait construites pour survivre à ce genre de chose.  
Au moment où les déflagrations suivantes se firent entendre, enflammant toute l'aile du bâtiment dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il poussa Orianne dans un salon aux portes blindées, qu'il ferma derrière eux.

— L'incendie sera vite contenu… Ces bâtiments sont à la pointe de l'innovation en terme de sécurité, et nous ne risquons pas de-

A nouveau glissé dans son rôle d'agent implacable et sans faille, Heljar avait parlé d'un ton assuré, mais il se tut lorsque son téléphone sonna et, après une brève hésitation, il répondit en fronçant les sourcils :

— Rasmus… Oui, je suis sur les lieux… C'est… Je n'ai pas encore identifié l'origine des explosions…

Plissant la lèvre, il garda un court silence, baissant son regard pour accrocher celui d'Orianne, qui s'était laissée tombée au sol, une bonne partie de son épiderme sur l'épaule et le bras pulsant de douleur à cause des brulures qui l'en recouvrait et, figée, la jeune fille ne réagit même pas lorsque, sans hésiter, l'AS souffla d'un ton éteint à son employeur :

— Non… La naine n'a pas survécu… Mais ce n'est pas une grande perte, elle m'ennuyait. Il faut que je m'occupe de son copain maintenant. Tchao.

Sans cérémonie, il raccrocha au nez de Rasmus avant que celui-ci ne lui donne un ordre quelconque auquel il n'avait pas envie de se plier, puis il se tourna vers la plus jeune qui, à bout de force, lui envoya un regard effaré. Il garda un instant son téléphone en main, parfaitement maître de lui, comme si aucune folie n'avait jamais gouverné son corps, regardant pensivement la naine silencieuse, agenouillée à ses pieds, avant de remarquer brusquement :

— Tu es blessée.

oOo

— Que… Que s'est-il passé ?  
— Hé bien, mon gars, on peut dire que tu reviens de loin…

Oïn s'était voulu réconfortant, mais il ne parvint pas à alléger l'ambiance si lourde dans la salle de soin. Allongé sur le lit, Argon tenta de se lever, mais Dis posa une main sur son épaule pour l'inviter à rester alité, son torse intégralement recouvert d'un bandage blanc. A côté de lui, Thorïn ne perdit pas de temps avant d'interroger le blessé d'une voix pressée :

— En réalité, nous attendions que toi tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé…

Encore une fois, le jeune nain tenta de se redresser pour répondre à son roi, mais Kili, de l'autre côté de sa couche, le repoussa à son tour sur le matelas pour éviter qu'il n'use trop de forces. Docile, il se laissa faire en récupérant doucement ses esprits, retrouvant facilement et de manière très nette ses derniers souvenirs. Il resta silencieux un instant, avant de déglutir bruyamment et il voulut, encore, se relever, mais Dis et Kili, sèchement, le repoussèrent sur le lit où il resta immobile, le regard fuyant.

— Argon… Dis-nous. Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Fili ?

Il déglutit encore, toujours très pâle et, d'une voix cassée, il murmura du bout des lèvres :

— Il est mort.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

La suite au prochain épisode !

Je ne peux pas m'attarder ici, il ne me reste que 2 min de batterie, j'aimerai poster avant que l'ordi s'éteigne,  
Mais merci aux reviewers !


	30. Chapter 30

_« Que suis-je supposé faire,  
Si je veux parler de paix et de compréhension,  
Mais tu ne comprends que le langage de l'épée ? »  
_  
— Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici…

L'échine hérissée par un sentiment sinistre que soulevaient en lui ces murmures étranges, lointains et à peine perceptibles, qui voltigeaient autour de lui, Bilbo tentait de suivre la dragonne comme il le pouvait. Suffisamment proche pour ne pas la perdre mais, toutefois, pas trop non plus pour ne pas se prendre les gravats qui dégringolaient dans son sillage.  
La bestiole était, certes, petite et vieille, mais non dénuée de force et de volonté et elle marchait à travers les éboulements et les piliers comme si la roche était faite de paille, qui s'effritait sous son passage.

« _Et si je veux te faire comprendre que la voie que tu as choisi mène à la chute ?»_

Se baissant brusquement pour éviter une chute de pierre et de gravier, Bilbo poussa un cri lorsqu'un chuchotement strident souffla à son oreille mais, se retournant, il ne vit que la poussière soulevée par le passage de la dragonne.  
Poussière dans laquelle il crut apercevoir, en plissant les yeux, des silhouettes mouvantes.  
 _  
« Mais tu ne comprends que le langage de l'épée. »_

Jeux d'ombres et de lumières ou bien véritable présences, il ne sut vraiment dire ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir, mais le chant étrange et chuchoté continuait de tournoyer autour de lui, dans cette voix lointaine et écorchée qu'il avait déjà entendu dans la salle du trône. Épouvantable et glaçante.  
Accélérant, il trottina pour rester à hauteur de Lobélia qui, essoufflée, maugréa en réponse :

— Seuls ? Mais vous êtes seuls, petit voleur… Aucune aide ne viendra à vous ici… Quiconque pénètre dans ce royaume est seul… Seul face à ses ennemis, seul face à ses frères, seul face à ses compagnons… Seul face à lui-même… Lorsque l'or et l'argent dansent avec l'acier et le pouvoir, il n'existe plus de-  
— Je veux dire… Il y a une présence avec nous… Ou deux.

Peu fier, le hobbit se tenait maintenant au niveau des flancs flasques et creux de la dragonne qui s'arrêta pour tourner sa tête vers lui, manquant de l'assommer avec son aile raide dans le mouvement :

— Il n'y a personne, voleur… Seulement l'écho qui se répète depuis des millénaires…  
— L'écho ? De quoi ?  
— Qu'en sais-je ? Je n'y étais pas. De choses qui se sont passées, certainement.  
— Certainement…  
— Des choses terribles… Et tristes. J'entends l'écho qui pleure, parfois.

Terminant sa phrase sur un étrange ton de conversation aux accents faussement dramatique, elle reprit sa marche en se dandinant, la tête haute, emportant avec elle stalactites, morceaux de piliers et roches qui se trouvaient sur sa route.

Peu rassuré, le hobbit s'arrangea pour rester prêt d'elle, le cœur affolé, s'interdisant de regarder en arrière, où dansaient les ombres.

« _Et si je te dis de partir et de laisser mes proches en paix ?  
Mais tu ne comprends que le langage de l'épée._ _»  
_

oOo

— Thorïn, c'est de la folie ! Nous avons repris Dales et puis les environs sont sécurisés.  
— Et alors quoi ? Nous restons coincés ici en attendant le prochain assaut ? Les orcs se sont regroupés au Nord, ils sont sur les flans de _la_ Montagne !  
— Sans force aérienne, vous ne pourrez les déloger et vous le savez !  
— Nous ne pouvons les laisser nous narguer plus longtemps !

Aboyant sur Gandalf qui tentait de le raisonner, le souverain nain tourna les talons, mais sa sœur lui attrapa l'épaule, alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, pour parler d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

— Tu as déjà perdu ton neveu, Thorïn, n'entraines pas tout un peuple dans le sillage de sa chute…

Sèchement, il se débarrassa de sa poigne et répondit d'une voix glacée :

— Je n'ai pas perdu mon neveu, Dis. J'ai perdu mon fils.

Sans ajouter un mot, il sortit de la tente en faisant claquer la teinture qui servait de porte, pour se trouver face à Eldur et ses généraux qui le toisaient farouchement, en attente de ses ordres.

— Il va faire nuit dans une heure… Allez-y.

Les guerriers s'inclinèrent et ne perdirent pas de temps pour se mettre en branle. Une effervescence prit le camp entier alors que les nains encore aptes au combat se préparaient pour une nouvelle attaque.  
Gandalf sortit à son tour et, à nouveau, il parla d'un ton calme :

— Peut-être devrions-nous attendre des nouvelles de Fondcombes.  
— Pourquoi faire ? Mort ou vif, Rasmus n'a plus d'emprise sur Azog maintenant…  
— Je ne parle pas de la mort de Rasmus…

Thorin sembla déstabilisé, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait Gandalf, mais, brusquement, il fronça les sourcils, poussant un juron en Khudzul, avant de se tourner vers le vieillard pour assener d'une voix grave :

— La face pâle ne viendra pas à mon secours.  
— A _votre_ secours… Il y a encore des femmes et des enfants dans ces montagnes… Votre sœur, votre fils… Votre amant… Vidalinn sera bientôt à la tête d'une force armée qui dépasse celle qui vous assiège en ce moment…  
— Jamais il n'acceptera de la mettre à notre disposition.  
— Pas si vous le lui demandez gentiment...

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, mais Thorïn ne semblait pas prêt à céder, incapable d'imaginer attendre l'aide de l'un de ses ennemis, l'ex de Bilbo de surcroit et, pire encore, le contacter pour cela.  
Gandalf ne se laissa pas impressionner par son aura dangereuse et il fit un pas en avant, posant sa main sur l'épaule du nain pour demander d'une voix dure :

— Fili ne vous suffit donc pas ?

Apercevant une lueur d'hésitation dans le regard du nain, il continua sur le même ton :

— Thorïn… Ne faites pas comme _lui…_ Ne laissez pas la folie ensevelir la raison… Ne sacrifiez pas les personnes que vous aimez dans une quête qui vous dépasse…

Sans répondre, le nain fit un pas en arrière, avant de souffler dangereusement :

— Je ne contacterai pas Vidalinn.

Il fit un deuxième pas en arrière et, soutenant le regard désolé de Gandalf, il concéda moins durement :

— Toutefois, je n'attaquerai pas nos ennemis aveuglément… L'assaut sera donné lorsque nous serons prêts, dans quelques jours.

Gandalf poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement face à cette petite concession et le roi nain fit demi-tour pour donner de nouveaux ordres à ses généraux.

oOo

— Tu m'as pourtant dit que les appartements d'Héljar étaient ici ! Où est sa captive ?

Pressant, Dwalin attrapa au col le pauvre agent d'entretien qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route et qui bafouilla pathétiquement :

— Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une captive !  
— Dans ce cas, tu ne sers vraiment à rien !

Affolé, le jeune homme boutonneux et dégingandé tenta de se cacher derrière son balais en glapissant faiblement lorsque le nain le mit en joue et il ferma les yeux en tentant comme il pouvait de se sauver la peau :

— Attendez ! Ne me tuez pas !  
— Pourquoi pas ?  
— J'ai pas envie de mourir et je ne suis même pas un salarié de cette agence !  
— Comment ça ? Pour qui travailles-tu ?  
— Hem… Quovadis…  
— C'est qui eux ? Une faction rivale ? T'es une taupe ? Es-tu un ennemi de la GITM, toi aussi ?

L'intérêt soudain que Dwalin trouva au plus jeune flétrit lorsque celui-ci répondit dans un grand sourire forcé et nerveux :

— Ha non… Quovadis… La célèbre entreprise de nettoyage… Vous savez ? « Là où Quoquo passe, les tâches trépapassent ! »

Il y eut un petit temps de flottement avant que Dwalin, excédé, n'ajuste à nouveau la prise sur son arme malgré le hurlement strident de l'homme de ménage qui cria d'une voix fluette :

— Attendez ! Attendez ! Je connais ces locaux par cœur, je suis certain que je peux vous être utile ! J'ai entendu dire qu'Heljar avait une chambre « secrète » dans le bâtimen-

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une sourde explosion se fit entendre, les jetant tous les deux à terre et soufflant les vitres du couloir.

— Orianne…

Jugulant une pointe d'inquiétude, Dwalin se jeta sur ses pieds et, sans s'occuper de l'autre qui s'activait déjà à balayer les bris de glace, il se dirigea vivement vers le bruit de l'explosion sans même chercher à se faire discret.

Les sirènes hurlaient et, bientôt, des centaines d'agents et d'employés se pressèrent dans les couloirs et les escaliers pour s'éloigner dans un brouhaha infernal. Il parvint à chopper une secrétaire par les épaules pour lui demander plus ou moins galamment où se trouvait Heljar, mais, face à l'absence de réponse, excédé, il balança la pauvre fille au large avant de tenter de remonter la foule pour rejoindre l'origine de l'explosion.

Il rejoignit l'étage en feu, mais dut se faire discret lorsqu'il remarqua que l'endroit était déjà sous la supervision des agents armés, mais, profitant de l'absence de Vidalinn, il décida de jouer à sa manière et, s'approchant, il sortit son arme en évaluant rapidement la disposition ennemie, faisant attention de rester, tout de même à une bonne distance. Sauf que les agents étaient de l'autre côté du feu et, avec la fumée et l'agitation générale, il ne parvenait pas à définir leur effectif et leurs arsenal.  
Toutefois, il se figea et retint son souffle lorsqu'il sentit, entre ses omoplates, le canon rigide d'une arme à feu :

— Lâche ton arme, nain.

Heljar et son putain de déplacement silencieux… Dwalin ne l'avait pas vu venir celui-là et il poussa un sourd juron, furieux contre lui même de s'être laissé prendre si facilement. Sans obéir à l'ordre, il se montra toutefois coopérant et leva ses mains en demandant d'un ton agressif :

— Où est Orianne ?  
— Pas là.  
— Que lui as-tu fait ?

Intimidant mais conscient qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance maintenant qu'il était en joue, il se laissa faire lorsqu'Heljar lui attrapa son bras pour le désarmer et le menotter. Mais Dwalin profita de l'ouverture pour se retourner brusquement, déstabilisant son ennemi qu'il frappa à l'articulation de l'épaule qu'il déboita, avant d'enchainer en attaquant les côtes basses, fragiles et flottantes, puis la mâchoire alors que l'autre, piètre combattant et incapable de riposter, se pliait en deux face à la douleur. Il finit son œuvre en frappant à nouveau les côtes, exactement au même endroit et, leur altercation n'ayant pas été remarquée par les agents plus loin, Heljar, sûr de lui, n'ayant pas eu le reflexe d'appeler au renfort, Dwalin accompagna sa chute en lui attrapant la nuque et couvrant sa bouche. Le son du hurlement qui suivit le craquement sonore de l'os qui se brisa fut étouffé par sa paume, puis Dwalin bougea sa main de manière à couvrir les orifices respiratoires, tenant fermement l'agent qui tenta de se débattre et de lutter contre l'asphyxie.

— Dwalin, non !

Avant que le nain n'ait le temps de lever les yeux, il fut repoussé par celle qu'il était, justement, venu sauver, mais elle ne lui tomba pas dans les bras en pleurant de soulagement. Au contraire, il écopa d'un regard noir, d'un coup de coude bien placé pour l'obliger à s'éloigner alors qu'elle prenait sa place et, comble de l'incohérence, Orianne se pencha sur son ravisseur pour l'aider à se redresser en séchant sommairement ses larmes de sa manche.

— Aide-moi à le mettre debout et l'éloigner avant qu'un agent ne vienne par ici.

La voix pressée de la gamine était autoritaire et ne souffrait pas la contradiction, toutefois, Dwalin, plus habitué aux soldats qu'aux filles, jugea bon de la contredire :

— On n'a pas que ça à faire, Vidalinn est-  
— Dwalin.

Quelque chose dans l'intonation ou le regard lui fit comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à lui obéir sans faire chier et, conciliant, c'est ce qu'il fit, même s'il ne s'appliqua pas du tout.  
Heljar gémit lorsque, sans pitié, il lui attrapa le bras pour le soulever et le trainer derrière-lui à la suite d'Orianne qui ouvrit la marche. Faisant attention à ne pas rejoindre les zones où se trouvaient les agents de la GITM, elle les fit entrer dans une petite salle de réunion avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Heljar pour vérifier son état.

— Il faut lui remettre l'épaule.  
— Orianne, as-tu déjà entendu parler du syndrome de Sto-  
— Son épaule, Dwalin.

Dwalin lui lança un regard, pas vraiment prêt à réparer ce qu'il avait lui même déboité, et inquiet à l'idée que la jeune fille ait changé de camp.  
Elle soutint son regard un instant, avant de soupirer et détourner les yeux, semblant, soudainement, bien plus fragile que ce qu'elle tentait de paraître :

— Dwalin, s'il te plait…

A côté, Heljar, en pleurs, se balançait d'avant en arrière en suffocant et tenant son épaule meurtrie et, avec douceur, Orianne s'approcha de Dwalin pour presser son bras :

— Il s'est montré… Correct, envers moi. Aucun mal ne m'a été fait…

Dwalin eut une moue dubitative et, gentiment, ses doigts vinrent effleurer la gorge de la naine, qui portait encore les traces de doigt de l'AS, mais, avec un petit sourire elle leva la main pour prendre celle du plus grand :

— Je suis contente que tu sois là… Mais je ne peux pas vraiment te montrer ma gratitude si mon hôte est dans cet état…  
— Ton _hôte_ …

Il eut un rire narquois face à la formulation et, caressant le poignet d'Orianne, il proposa galamment :

— Je peux abréger ses souffrances si tu veux.

Elle lui lança un regard suffisamment éloquent pour l'amener à pousser un soupir lourd et, se séparant d'elle, il se tourna vers l'agent, qui s'était laissé tomber au sol, pour le bousculer du bon du pied en grimaçant. Mais, sans cérémonie, il se pencha sur lui, plaçant une main sur l'épaule, l'autre dans le dos et, d'une pression sèche, il remit l'articulation en place.  
Heljar suffoqua et pleura de plus belle, mais Orianne se pencha sur lui pour le calmer d'une voix douce :

— Heljar… ça va aller…

Il leva son visage ruisselant de larmes vers elle et, douloureusement, il lui caressa le visage du bout du doigt, sans s'occuper de Dwalin qui haussa un sourcil, se retenant de justesse d'intervenir.

— Tu vas partir, Mabel ?  
— Mabel est déjà partie, Heljar. Je m'appelle Orianne, je suis une naine et je vais enfin rejoindre les miens, oui.

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, laissant sa main tomber au sol, sanglotant de plus belle.

— Orianne, on ne peut pas rester ici. Il est dans son camp, il ne risque rien, nous si.

Sans vouloir se montrer trop pressant, Dwalin était tout de même un minimum inquiet et il fut soulagé de voir Orianne se redresser pour reculer jusqu'à lui, soufflant discrètement :

— Il me fait de la peine.  
— Tu ne peux pas l'aider… Cet homme est détruit, il n'est qu'une marionnette dans les mains de Rasmus. Le mieux serait de nous en débarass-  
— Il m'a défendu contre Rasmus pourtant… Il m'a fait passé pour morte pour me permettre de fuir.  
— Dans ce cas, profitons qu'il soit dans cet état pour fuir avant qu'il ne retrouve sa lucidité…

Comprenant qu'elle ne le laissera pas tuer son ennemi et jugeant qu'il y avait, de toute manière, mieux à faire pour l'instant, il lui attrapa le bras pour l'inviter à reculer vers la porte et, gardant son regard désolé rivé sur l'AS prostré au sol, Orianne souffla doucement :

— Je crois que c'est lorsqu'il est ainsi qu'il est lucide… Il n'a plus aucune haine en lui, seulement de la peur et de la peine…

Dwalin ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs et, sur un dernier soupir, elle se détourna enfin pour rejoindre le nain qui lui mit une arme dans les mains.

— Si on parvient à en faire notre allié…  
— N'y pense même pas… Ne te risque pas à essayer de manipuler sa folie pour le sauver... Ou tu subiras le même sort que sa chère Mabel.

S'engouffrant dans le couloir, il avait parlé d'un ton sombre, et elle s'arrêta pour le regarder les yeux ronds :

— Tu la connais ? Qui était-elle ?

A son tour il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle, grave :

— Je ne la connais pas personnellement, mais je connais l'histoire. Mabel était sa petite-sœur. Il l'aimait fort et était prêt à tout pour elle et pour la protéger.  
— Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Reprenant leur marche, elle lui emboita le pas, curieuse, et il consentit à répondre, les dents serrées :

— Elle est morte.  
— Comment ?

Il allait répondre, mais une patrouille passa non loin d'eux et ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Dwalin lança un petit coup d'œil à la plus jeune et grimaça en constatant qu'elle portait encore sa tenue noire de prisonnière du Gondor, trop reconnaissable, et il se débarrassa de sa veste militaire, empruntée à un agent de la GITM, pour lui poser sur les épaules.

— Il va falloir te trouver des fringues si on veut sortir d'ici.  
— « Si on veut ? » Pourquoi ? Sortir d'ici n'est qu'en option ?

Elle avait demandé d'un ton pinçant, mais il soupira lourdement, pour répondre très sérieusement :

— C'est une option, oui. Du moins, c'est la tienne. L'autre option, c'est de bouger vers les sous-sols pour venir en aide à cet abruti de Vidalinn… Mais je vais d'abord attendre que tu sois en sécurité pour entreprendre une telle action.  
— Venir en aide à Vidalinn ? Pourquoi ?  
— Il s'est fait prendre lui aussi.  
— Et tu es chargé de délivrer toutes les demoiselles en détresse qui sont prisonnières de l'agence ?

Pressant le pas pour s'ajuster à celui du grand guerrier, elle lui lança un regard curieux et il s'arrêta pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules :

— Vidalinn est la seule demoiselle en détresse ici… Je passais simplement te voir pour m'assurer que tu allais bien et te proposer de me donner un coup de main en faisant exploser le centre des archives pour faire diversion…

Ravi de découvrir que la fille sur qui il avait craqué semblait, finalement, capable de se débrouiller toute seule et, même, de l'aider, il lui lança un petit sourire complice auquel elle répondit avec une lueur dans le regard :

— Le centre des archives ? Bilbo me tuera s'il apprend que j'y ai touché…  
— Simplement un petit bout… Assez pour affoler la GITM et détourner un minimum l'attention de Rasmus… Tu peux faire ça ?  
— Je pense, oui… Il me simplement d'autres habits que ceux-ci… Et un briquet.

oOo

— FILI ! Fili ! Réveille-toi ! Vite !

Douleur, chaleur, panique… Empêtré dans les ténèbres, le nain blond eut du mal à émerger, mais la claque sèche et puissante qui lui martela la joue le ramena soudainement à la réalité et il ouvrit les yeux en suffoquant. Il comprit immédiatement l'urgence de la situation lorsqu'il avisa le feu qui grondait autour d'eux et, sans attendre, il se jeta sur ses pieds, attrapant le bras d'Argon au passage, pour s'éloigner de la carcasse de l'avion en flamme. Mais Argon s'immobilisa, refusant de suivre le blond hors de l'incendie qui grondait autour d'eux, recroquevillé et des larmes coulant sur ses joues à cause de la fumée corrosive qui attaquait ses yeux :

— J'ai entendu des patrouilles ! Ils nous attendent à découvert !

Paniqué, Argon tentait tout de même de garder son sang-froid, sa main qui tenait fermement son fusil d'assaut ne tremblait pas. Sans répondre, Fili vérifia les armes qu'il portait sur lui, conscient du danger qu'ils couraient tous les deux, qu'ils restent ou qu'ils sortent. La mâchoire crispée et le regard sombre, il se tourna vers le plus jeune, remarquant, seulement, sa peau anormalement pâle, son bras replié sur l'abdomen et le sang qui imbibait sa veste, jusqu'à goutter au sol. Beaucoup de sang. Et mal placé. Merde.

— On doit s'éloigner d'ici et trouver un abri… As-tu une idée ?

Après tout, Argon était censé connaître ces montagnes comme personne et, au plus grand soulagement du blond, ça semblait être le cas car, sans hésiter, le jeune brun désigna la forêt enflammée du doigt :

— Au niveau des rochets, il y a un à pic de quelques mètres, qui donne sur une rivière. Il y a une petite berge cachée en aval…

Malgré la fumée, le blond distingua la roche qui marquait l'à pic. Même si les sommets des arbres brulaient vigoureusement, s'ils étaient assez rapides, ça restait praticable et, en plus, personne ne se douterait qu'ils avaient cherché refuge dans l'incendie.

— Parfait. Tu tiendras le coup jusque là ?

Posant instinctivement un bras fraternel sur l'épaule du plus jeune pour proposer un appui si besoin, Fili n'eut même pas le réflexe de cacher l'inquiétude qui fit vibrer sa voix. Touché, mais refusant de passer, encore, pour le boulet de service, Argon se dégagea en maugréant sombrement :

— Il faut bien…

Prenant la route en serrant les dents, jugulant la douleur de son abdomen qui pulsait à chaque pas, Argon ouvrit la marche, toutefois, ils ne firent que quelques mètres, avant d'entendre le vacarme des troupes orcs qui s'étaient décidés à ratisser les bois à leur recherche.  
Ils échangèrent un simple regard, avant d'accélérer pour pénétrer dans la fournaise, suffoquant à cause de la chaleur et de l'air intoxiqué par la fumée noire.  
Toutefois, comme l'avait prédit le rebelle, ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la petite falaise avec le torrent qui rugissait en contrebas. Sans hésiter, ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'eau qui les happa et qui les entraina vivement sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers une petite berge boueuse de sable et de graviers.

— Un peu plus haut, il y a une crevasse…

Le souffle anormalement court et le regard dangereusement voilé, Argon se remit sur pied en tremblant, prenant appuie sur son lourd fusil d'assaut et, sans un mot, Fili l'accompagna, suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'ils étaient profondément dans la merde, là, tout de suite.  
Les orcs étaient des maîtres de la traque, les semer relevaient du miracle, plus encore s'ils décidaient de s'immobiliser, mais il était évident qu'Argon ne pourrait aller plus loin.  
Ils grimpèrent un éboulement avant de rejoindre une petite grotte naturelle dans laquelle Argon se glissa. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent à ce moment et, dans un gémissement, il s'écroula, dans les bras de Fili qui le réceptionna en douceur, avant de l'allonger sur le sol de pierre.  
Sans perdre de temps, il lui retira son haut encore trempé, qu'il déchira consciencieusement pour en faire des bandages, et un simple coup d'œil suffit à soulever en lui une vague de rage, violente et sauvage.  
La blessure, quoique mortelle, n'allait pas le tuer en une nuit, non. Mais elle était judicieusement bien placée : sans soin, Argon n'avait aucun chance de s'en sortir, mais son agonie prendrait des heures, voire des jours. Et, vu la précision du tir, ça n'avait absolument pas été fait au hasard, au contraire. Ainsi blessé, le rebelle ne pouvait aller très loin, pénalisant Fili qui, s'il voulait fuir, devait se résoudre à abandonner le plus jeune derrière lui…

C'était la cata... S'il était sincère, il aurait concédé sans mal qu'Argon était perdu… Mais, devinant le regard inquiet du brun sur lui, le plus vieux n'exprima aucune émotion et il lui prodigua les premiers soins, plus pour la forme que par réelle efficacité, au vu du peu de moyens qu'il avait à disposition, s'assurant surtout de bien endiguer l'hémorragie en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.  
Mais l'évidence s'imposait, quand bien même il tenta de penser à toutes les options : S'ils restaient ensembles, ils n'avaient aucune chance, car les orcs les retrouveraient dans l'heure, attirés par l'odeur du sang frais, puis ils feraient de lui leur prisonnier et, au mieux, ils tueraient Argon, le pire, Fili préféra ne pas y penser. Mais partir en laissant le plus jeune ici n'était pas pensable.  
De une, leurs ennemis trouveraient le rebelle avant que le blond n'ait le temps de revenir avec du secours, de deux, il n'était pas certain de trouver sa route, seul, dans ces montagnes infernales…

— A presque une heure de marche… En suivant la rivière, il y a un avant-poste nain…

Le coupant dans ses pensées, la faible voix d'Argon s'éleva dans la petite grotte et Fili fronça les sourcils, tentant de se montrer doux, malgré la rudesse de sa question :

— Penses-tu pouvoir marcher jusque là ?  
— Me trainer, tu veux dire…

Le teint de cendre, Argon se redressa difficilement, acceptant l'aide du blond pour tenter de se lever, mais un vertige le prit et il se montra incapable de se remettre sur pied. Agenouillé au sol, les yeux baissés et tremblant, il posa sa main sur la blessure qui le faisait tant souffrir et qui pompait ses forces, avant d'ordonner d'une petite voix :

— Vas-t-en… Je n'y arriverai pas…  
— Ils ne doivent pas te trouver, Argon.

Cela faisait des années qu'il combattait les orcs. Fili savait. Argon ne devait pas tomber entre leurs mains. Pas vivant.

— Alors achève-moi et part.

Ce n'était plus un ordre, mais une supplique, à laquelle le blond refusa d'obéir et il s'agenouilla face à Argon pour prendre son menton des ses doigts et l'inviter à lever son regard brouillé pour assurer d'un ton serein en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Je ne suis pas en danger… Ils ne veulent pas me tuer…

Non pas qu'il était assuré de passer un moment en charmante compagnie avec ses ennemis, mais il voulait donner à Argon le courage et la volonté de puiser dans ses forces pour se relever, maintenant, et l'accompagner jusqu'à l'avant-poste, en lui prodiguant la confiance qui lui manquait. Mais un éclat peiné passa dans le regard du plus jeune, qui secoua faiblement la tête de droite à gauche :

— Si… Fili… Ce que tu ignores, c'est que la GITM compte revendiquer le royaume dans le sang… votre sang… Le tien et celui de Kili…

Il y eut un silence stupéfait mais, effaré, le fils de Thorïn se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, sondant Argon à court de mot :

— Que… Que veux-tu dire ?  
— Votre sacrifice… C'est ce que veux la GITM… Tant que vous vivez, elle n'aura pas la légitimité de régner… Si elle vous attrape, elle vous tuera, tous les deux…

La mâchoire du fils de Thorïn se décrocha mais, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, des grognements se firent entendre en contrebas et ils se figèrent.

— Ils nous ont trouvé !

Blanc et tremblant, Argon tenta à nouveau de se mettre sur pied, mais il se pétrifia lorsque la main lourde de Fili se posa sur son épaule.  
Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent dans une exclamation muette et horrifiée lorsque, sans un mot, le blond s'agenouilla derrière lui, posant une paume sur son front brulant pour l'immobiliser alors qu'il sentit, sur sa jugulaire, le baiser froid d'une lame mortellement aiguisée.

— Fil-  
— Shhh. Ils vont venir ici, c'est trop tard pour partir…  
— Non…

Faiblement, Argon tenta de se débattre, mais Fili le maintint en affirmant sa prise, et le plus jeune sentit une première larme couler sur sa joue :

— Fili, s'il te plait…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il suppliait. Il allait mourir de toute manière, et il était largement préférable que ce soit de la main du blond, il l'avait lui-même reconnu. Toutefois, il avait encore en lui une rage de vivre que rien ne semblait pouvoir corrompre et qui se réveilla soudainement face à l'imminence de la mort, alors, faiblement, il essaya à nouveau de se remettre sur pied. Mais le blond affermit sa prise avant d'approcher ses lèvres pour susurrer à son oreille d'une voix sourde :

— Je ne vais pas te tuer, Argon, je vais même faire en sorte que tu puisses t'en sortir… Mais il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi en échange…

Troublé, le plus jeune ne répondit pas, laissant Fili continuer :

— Je veux que tu survives. Et que tu dises à Thorïn, Dis et Kili que j'ai été tué…  
— Quoi ?

L'injonction inattendue le fit bondir et il voulut s'écarter de l'étreinte du blond pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais, à la place, il hoqueta de stupeur lorsqu'il sentit, douce et incisive, la lame effilée s'insérer dans sa peau, d'où jaillit un flot de sang.

— Ne te débat pas… Ce n'est que la couche externe de l'épiderme. La jugulaire et les veines les plus importantes ne seront pas touchées… La lame est empoisonnée… Tu vas perdre du sang et ton pouls s'affaiblira de plus en plus… Suffisamment pour prétendre ta mort… Les orcs n'ont que faire des cadavres, tant qu'ils ne sont pas affamés…

Suffoquant et paniquant, alors qu'il sentit, peu à peu, qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps, soudain rigide, il papillonna des yeux en sombrant en avant, mais Fili le maintint contre lui, pressant :

— Promet-moi que tu sauras les dissuaderas de venir me chercher ! Ils tueront Dis et Thorin s'ils approchent… Et Kili ne doit pas tomber entre leurs mains…  
— Apprendre ta mort les détruira… Et puis tu lui as promis… Tu as promis à Kili que tu lui reviendrais…

Marmonnant, il tentait de garder l'esprit clair et de convaincre Fili de la folie de sa requête mais, implacable, celui-ci passa outre sa remarque et martela une nouvelle fois :

— Ils ne doivent pas prendre Kili… Et je ne veux pas qu'il mette sa vie en jeu pour me sauver… Retrouve-le, et emmène le loin d'ici… Fait-lui comprendre que rien d'autre que la mort ne l'attend dans ces montagnes…  
— Je…  
— Promet-le moi !  
— Promis...

Fili soupira lourdement pour évacuer la tension, tâchant de se convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, avant de lever son regard mortel lorsque le cliquetis d'une arme à feu se fit entendre à l'entrée de la petite grotte, obstruée par un soldat immense dont la silhouette se découpait en contre jour.

Couvert de sang, Fili fit glisser sa lame sur la gorge d'Argon, qui, inconscient, s'écroula au sol dans une flaque carmin, puis il se leva lentement, pour se mettre en position de combat, tous ses sens à l'affut et une chaleur bienvenue se répandant dans ses veines. La chaleur caractéristique du combat.  
Sans considération, il lâcha sa lame, qui fit gicler le sang répandu au sol, avant de poser ses mains sur les gaines de ses revolvers.

— Ne bouge pas !

Fili répondit d'un sourire dément à l'ordre qui venait de claquer.  
C'était pourtant connu : aucun Durïn ne se laissait prendre sans combattre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que ça traine,  
mais j'ai perdu pas mal de lecteurs au fil de l'histoire et je réfléchissais à un moyen de la rendre plus accrocheuse.  
J'espère que ça continue de plaire à ceux qui suivent toujours !  
N'hésitez pas à commenter, au moins pour que je sache si, oui ou non, ça vaille le coup que je m'implique dans cette fic.


	31. Chapter 31

— Stop. STOP !

Criant, Bilbo avait attrapé le cuir flasque qui pendait des flancs de la petite dragonne, sans le moindre effet. La créature aveugle se dirigeait avec une détermination de locomotive folle vers la sortie, déployant déjà ses ailes dont les jointures craquaient bruyamment.

— La porte est fermée, Lobélia ! Si vous continuez ainsi, vous vous fracasserez contre la roche !  
— Aucune pierre, aucun mur ni aucune porte n'a jamais arrêter Smaug le magnifique, alors il en sera de même pour moi. La mort et le feu, voilà ce que je suis !

Bilbo pesta en réponse et il la suivit en courant presque, puis il eut une illumination, comme un sursaut qui le prit. Son pied se crocheta à ce moment dans un cailloux et il s'étala au sol, mais il s'en rendit à peine compte. Bouche bée, allongé à terre, il regarda la dragonne qui était prête à foncer dans la paroi rocheuse pour la traverser par la force.

Soudain, clairement, la deuxième strophe de la prophétie s'imposa à son esprit :

« Par les roches et l'oubli,  
Scellée est la porte d'Erebor »

Le torse de la dragonne sembla s'enflammer soudainement, alors qu'elle accélérait encore, battant les ailes et se projetant férocement en avant, du feu liquide commençait à couler de sa vieille gueule.

« Mais par le feu et la mort,  
A nouveau sera franchie. »

La roche explosa lorsque la bête la percuta avec une force insoupçonnée au vu de son corps chétif. De la lave enflammée qu'elle cracha devant elle, elle fit fondre la pierre qui lui résistait, continuant d'avancer à travers les éboulements anciens, de ses épaules encore vaillantes, elle défonçait les stalactites qui entravaient le chemin qu'elle traça comme si elle s'enfonçait dans une motte de beurre.  
La chaleur des flammes qu'elle crachait en continu devint vite insupportable pour Bilbo qui se jeta sur ses pieds pour reculer afin de s'éloigner de la fournaise.

Sans mal, la dragonne déchira la paroi de pierre, à coup d'épaule, de griffes ou même de crâne. Paroi sur laquelle elle avait craché son feu pour lui faciliter la tâche et, lorsque, victorieuse, elle émergea à la surface, qui explosa, sur un flanc de montagne escarpé sur lequel elle s'accrocha en soufflant, Bilbo resta, bras ballants et cœur comprimé par une épouvante oppressante.

Essoufflé, Lobélia déploya la nuque, gonflant ses larges poumons.

Dans la clarté de la nuit étoilée, le long rugissement de la dragonne libérée tonna comme un coup de tonnerre, roulant contre les flancs des montagnes, son échos fut répété dans les vallées encaissées, faisant vibrer l'air et trembler la roche.

oOo

— Au sol ! Au sol ! Maintenez-le au sol !

Vidalinn évita de justesse un agent qui l'aurait jeté à terre et il contre-attaqua. Sa main fusa, ses doigts tendus percutèrent une trachée, qui implosa. Il enchaina son mouvement d'un coup de pied bien placé, mais ses opposants étaient bien plus nombreux. Il esquiva un coup, se baissant de justesse, pour attraper une arme sur un cadavre encore chaud d'un homme qu'il venait de tuer à main nue et, baissant sa garde, il ne se concentra que sur Rasmus, qui le regardait, plus loin, avec un sourire vicieux accroché aux lèvres.

Sans perdre de temps, il ajusta et tira. Mais son ennemi esquiva les trois balles avec une facilité bluffante et Vidalinn fut, à ce moment, plaqué au sol.

Quelques secondes auparavant, grâce à la clé que Dwalin lui avait initialement glisser dans les mains, il avait pu se libérer au moment qu'il avait jugé opportun, mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu et, sentant, à nouveau, ses mains liées dans son dos, il jura lorsqu'il comprit qu'il venait de gâcher son unique ouverture.

Maintenu au sol, il ne put bouger lorsque Rasmus s'approcha et, sans un mot, le frappa d'un coup de pied brutal qui lui coupa le souffle. L'homme se pencha ensuite sur lui pour s'emparer de sa crinière blonde et le soulevez du sol en parlant froidement :

— Ça, Vidalinn, c'était la fois de tro-

Il ne pu finir, car, à ce moment, les sirènes se mirent en marche alors qu'une explosion violente se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

— Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Le bâtiment des archives est sous attaque !

D'une voix pressante, un agent, un talkie en main, venait de répondre, lorsqu'une deuxième explosion fit trembler l'air.

Rasmus donna immédiatement ses ordres, délaissant Vidalinn qui, au sol, reprit son souffle, les sourcils froncés et un fin filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre.  
La salle se vida immédiatement alors que, dans Fondcombe, plusieurs explosions continuaient d'enflammer les bâtiments, affolant la population.

Le soldat blond, une fois seul, attendit quelques instants, avant de s'agenouiller au sol, tâchant de reprendre son souffle, mais il sursauta lorsque la porte fut défoncée, et, ingrat, il se contenta de siffler furieusement :

— Et après la peste, le choléra…  
— Ta gueule, princesse, ou je te laisse là.

Sortant un poignard cranté, Dwalin attrapa sans ménagement le bras de Vidalinn, plongeant la lame dans la serrure de ses menottes pour la faire sauter, puis il se redressa, mettant le blond sur pied et lui fichant un pistolet dans la main en annonçant d'une voix pressée :

— Parlant de princesse, la mienne est en train de nous sauver le cul, là, donc grouillons-nous avant qu'ils ne reviennent par ici ou bien que ça chauffe pour elle.  
— Rasmus respire encore.  
— Et ce ne sera pas toi qui l'arrêteras, du moins, pas maintenant.

Vidalinn réceptionna une veste militaire qui lui envoya Dwalin, et il l'enfila en répondant méchamment :

— Il est bien plus dangereux que ce que nous pensions. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le laisser en vie !  
— Ce n'est pas en mourant que tu le- Ho… Putentraille.

S'engouffrant dans les couloirs au pas de course, ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque, face à eux, Rasmus les attendait. A ses pieds, Orianne, la lèvre en sang et la pommette noircie, était agenouillée, ligotée.

— Tentative loupée d'évasion au côté d'un nain et d'une gamine inoffensive… Tu es tombée bien bas, Vidalinn… Posez-vos armes, tous les deux.  
— Orianne, je t'avais dit de-  
— Fais ce qu'il te dit, Dwalin.

Lui coupant la parole, elle le supplia presque, mais il nota une drôle d'intonation dans sa voix et, prudent, il jugea judicieux de faire ce qu'elle disait. Il laissa tomber son flingue, invitant Vidalinn à en faire de même et, confiant, Rasmus sourit de plus belle.

— Enfermez-les. Nous les exécuterons dans une heure. Et trouvez-moi Heljar, j'aimerai m'expliquer avec lui au sujet de son dernier petit mensonge…

Orianne fut mise en joue le temps que les deux autres soient menottés, puis il furent tous les trois jetés dans une cellule sécurisée.

— Orianne ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie lorsque tu as-  
— Parce qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux nains…

Sifflant entre ses dents, Vidalinn fit rouler une épaule, la position de ses bras était rendue inconfortable à cause des liens qui les entravaient toujours, et Dwalin se tourna vers lui, rugissant :

— On a choisi de te venir en aide alors qu'on avait la possibilité de parti-  
— Une aide bien utile, je t'en remercie Dwalin, grâce à toi et votre brillante intervention, nous voilà bien avancer, et la gamine que tu es venue délivrer s'est faite prendre avec nous.  
— Je me suis laissée prendre parce que j'avais un truc à te dire, Vidalinn.

La voix claire d'Orianne tinta distinctement dans la salle et les deux soldats, interloqués, se tournèrent vers elle. Elle soupira, avant d'annoncer en regardant Vidalinn dans les yeux :

— J'ai un message pour toi, qui devait t'être remis urgemment.  
— Un message de qui ?

Complètement abasourdi Vidalinn la sondait avec méfiance et elle récita simplement :

— « Tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat qui te dépasses. Laisses-toi emmener dans une cellule et restes-y à l'abri, je me charge du reste. »

Vidalinn et Dwalin échangèrent un regard déboussolé et, à la question tacite, Orianne haussa les épaules :

— Une très belle sylvaine m'est tombée dessus pendant que j'installais les explosifs… Elle a l'air de bien te connaître, elle n'arrêtait pas de te traiter de connard et de dire que tu allais mourir bêtement si elle n'intervenait pas pour « Te sauver le cul ». Elle a toute une armée avec elle.

Dwalin écarquilla les yeux, et Vidalinn poussa, soudain, un soupir désespéré :

— Ho non… Pas Salia…  
— Salia ?  
— Mon ex… Elle est à la tête d'une branche de mercenaires indépendants aux havres gris et a juré de détruire la GITM…  
— Enfin une qui a de la jugeote…

Vidalinn lui lança un regard noir, et se défendit vivement :

— J'ai juré la même chose, c'est simplement que… Nous n'avons pas les mêmes méthodes…

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une explosion surpuissante fit trembler tout le bâtiment et les jeta à terre. Ils y restèrent, entendant éclater à l'extérieur plusieurs fusillades furieuses.  
Une véritable guerre sembla se déchainer dans les locaux de la GITM et, même, dans Fondcombe. De là où ils étaient, ils entendaient les sirènes de la ville hurler, des dizaines d'hélicoptères brasser le vent au dessus et un brouhaha qui montait de combats acharnés.

En silence, Orianne s'était glissée jusqu'à Dwalin, pour s'asseoir contre son dos et mettre dans ses mains liées un crochet qu'il utilisa pour déverrouiller les menottes de la jeune naine. Elle reprit le crochet et il la guida ensuite pour qu'elle puisse le libérer et, tous les deux se mirent sur pied, ignorant Vidalinn qui leur lança un regard mauvais.

— Je pense que les méthodes de ton ex sont plus efficaces que les tiennes…  
— Nous n'avons pas les mêmes moyens… Elle a une force armée presque supérieure à celle de la GITM qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil et moi, j'ai deux zouaves qui n'ont aucun sens des priorités…  
— De nous trois, le boulet, c'est toi.

Fier de sa répartie, Dwalin avait rétorqué dans un sourire tandis qu'Orianne s'étirait en annonçant nonchalamment :

— Salìa veut que l'on reste à l'abri le temps qu'elle nettoie les bâtiments…  
— Elle ne sait pas à quoi nous avons affaire… Libère moi, Dwalin, et sortons d'ici avant que son éclat ne fasse fuir Rasmus loin d'ici !  
— Me donne pas d'ordre.

Vidalinn poussa un juron mais, gentille, Orianne s'agenouilla derrière lui pour le libérer, sous le regard amusé de Dwalin qui demanda d'un ton curieux :

— D'où viennent ses soldats ?  
— Des anciens de la GITM qui savent quel est son vrai objectif, principalement, ou bien des gens qui ont été conquis par la cause de Salia.  
— Et pourquoi intervient-elle maintenant ?

Se massant les poignets, Vidalinn se leva et s'étira à son tour en répondant avec impatience:

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est une femme qui ne fait que ce qu'elle veut, quand elle le veut.

Sans ajouter un mot, il tendit la main à Orianne et, comprenant l'ordre tacite, elle y mit son petit crochet. Concentré, il s'agenouilla face à la porte, les sourcils froncés et racontant distraitement :

— Je l'avais contacté, il y a quelques semaines, lorsque j'ai fuit la GITM après avoir sauvé Bilbo-  
— C'est Thorin qui a sauvé Bilbo.  
— Ta gueule. Elle a entendu tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, mais ne m'avait pas encore donné de réponse. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut encore pour… Certains choix que j'ai fait…  
— Elle doit certainement regretter certains des siens aussi… Ceux qui concernent le couple que vous formiez.

Vidalinn poussa un éloquent soupir ennuyé, puis il se redressa lorsqu'un déclic caractéristique se fit entendre au niveau de la serrure. Après avoir lancé un regard à Dwalin, il ouvrit délicatement la porte, la fusillade au dehors ne se calmait pas, au contraire.

— Nous devrions rester ici, Vidalinn… La demoiselle ne va pas tarder à venir délivrer le héro en détresse…  
— Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle.

Dwalin leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un petit rire :

— Quel ton plein de rancœur ! Laisse-moi deviner : C'est elle qui t'a plaqué et tu l'as très mal vécu ?  
— Ferme-là un peu.  
— A moins que ce ne soit toi qui l'ais plaqué, pour Bilbo qui, manque de chance, t'a plaqué pour ton pire ennemi et toi, du coup, tu l'as dans l'os. Les personnes qui peuvent vivre aussi longtemps que toi ne courent pas les rues… Tu dois certainement déjà être en train de te demander comment la récupérer sans avoir l'air pathétique…

Patient, Vidalinn prit sur lui pour ne pas encastrer Dwalin dans le mur le plus proche et, face à la porte, il hésitait à sortir, au risque de se retrouver, désarmé et sans protection, au milieu d'un champs de bataille.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car, peu à peu, le vacarme dans le bâtiment se calma et, lorsque le silence reprit ses droits, ils sortirent, sur leurs gardes, pour se trouver face à un groupe armé qui les mit en joue.

Dociles, Orianne et Dwalin levèrent les bras tandis que Vidalinn, lui, serra les poings en demandant d'un ton tranchant :

— Où en sont les combats, et où est Rasmus ?  
— Calme ta joie, Vidalinn, ce n'est pas toi en charge de l'opération, personne n'a de compte à te rendre.

La voix, aussi belle et mélodieuse que pouvaient l'être celles des descendants elfiques, était pourtant dure et implacable.  
S'avançant vers eux, une très belle femme aux oreilles effilées, au visages aux traits fins et joliment ciselés, à la silhouette svelte et aux courts cheveux argentés, marchait d'un pas léger et silencieux tout en rechargeant son arme.

Elle s'arrêta face à Vidalinn pour le regarder dans les yeux :

— On vient de te sauver la vie. Commence par nous montrer un peu de gratitude.  
— J'étais ici pour tuer Rasmus. Ma vie n'a que peu d'importance à côté de-

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car, d'une baffe sèche, elle frappa sa joue sans sommation, avant d'attraper sa tunique d'une poigne féroce :

— Je ne suis pas venue à ton secours pour t'entendre dire ce genre de chose. Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Nous sommes quittes maintenant. Alors réjouis-toi et fait pas chier.  
— Dis moi où est Rasmus ?

Peu intimidé, il lui prit les poignets pour la forcer à le lâcher et elle recula, le regardant dans les yeux. Il sembla lire la réponse dans son regard, car il poussa un soupir lourd :

— C'est pas vrai… Vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir ?

Elle pinça les lèvres, maintenant blême, mais se justifia rapidement :

— Le vieillard est monté dans un hélico au moment où nous avons lancé l'assaut. Nos traceurs indiquent qu'il se rend à l'Est…  
— Vers les Gadolah…

Elle acquiesça à l'intervention de Dwalin, avant d'enchainer :

— Il n'est plus une menace, Fondcombe est sous mon contrôle, maintenant. Je vais prendre la tête de la GITM et commencer son démantèlement.  
— Ho non… Tu vas réparer tes conneries et lancer tes troupes à la suite de Rasmus, il doit être neutralisé au plus vite, c'est la priorité ! S'il se rend dans les Gadolah au vu de l'état actuel des choses, on court tous un grand danger !

Vidalinn avait fait un pas vers elle, mais elle le toisa du regard, répondant dans un rire chantant :

— Rasmus ? Dangereux ? Le cœur nerveux de la GITM est ici ! Qu'il aille se crasher dans les Gadolah, il n'est plus rien !  
— C'est là que tu te trompes… Il est le ciment de cette organisation… Laisses moi prendre le commandement, j'ai bien plus d'expérience que toi là-dedans. Prendre le contrôle d'un bâtiment ne suffit pas à gagner une guerre !

Elle l'observa froidement, avant de demander d'une voix polaire :

— Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux que je te cèdes mes troupes et la GITM ? Pour te rendre dans les Gadolah, en plus ? Je sais qui s'y trouve en ce moment. Et je te préviens : je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller sauver le cul de ton petit-ami ! Qu'il y crève, c'est la meilleur chose qui puisse lui arriver !

Vidalinn serra le poing, soudain profondément agacé, mais il resta calme et répondit d'une voix patiente :

— De une, je parle simplement de diriger les opérations. De deux, si tu sais qui se trouve dans les Gadolah, alors je n'ai pas à t'expliquer en quoi c'est capital de s'y rendre et, de trois, Bilbo n'est pas mon mec, mais mon ex. Si tu as des questions, je propose d'y répondre en vol, le voyage est long jusqu'aux Gadolah et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Il avait tenté de se montrer convaincant, mais elle continuait de le regarder d'un regard méfiant, avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et parler méchamment :

— Ok, Vidalinn. Je vais te faire confiance et je prends le risque de te croire sur parole. On fait comme tu dis, parce que je sais que tu es doué pour ça, pas par affection. Mais je te préviens : Je suis celle qui a reprit le contrôle de la GITM, et elle reste sous mon contrôle, à l'instar de mes forces armées. Toi, je t'emmène simplement comme conseiller et pour te voir mourir si jamais on a la chance qu'une telle chose arrive enfin. Et, s'il s'avère que ce connard de Bilbo a encore un œil sur toi, je vous tue, tous les deux.

La menace était à prendre au sérieux et, en réponse, Vidalinn donna un vilain coup de coude à Dwalin, à côté de lui qui retenait difficilement un fou rire.

oOo

— C'était quoi, ça ?  
— Une éruption volcanique ?  
— Fermez-la.

Extrêmement attentif, Azog sonda l'obscurité des montagnes qui l'entourait.

Le grondement de la dragonne continuait de se répercuter tout autour d'eux, dans un silence abasourdi. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne n'émette le moindre son tandis que le rugissement se fracassait contre les flancs escarpés des Montagnes.  
Puis, lorsque le calme revint, Azog se retourna pour faire face à Fili, ligoté et agenouillé au sol, le visage tuméfié, ses cheveux sales et défaits pendaient sur ses épaules ensanglantées et son regard, farouche et sauvage, soutenait durement celui de l'orc qui s'approcha de lui.

— Il est temps de retrouver ton trône, petit prince.

Le blond voulut se débattre, mais des bras s'emparèrent de lui pour le forcer à se mettre debout et le maintenir sur ses pieds.

— Mes amis… C'est l'heure d'entrer dans cette montagne ! Et nous avons une bête à abattre, gardez les lances missiles à porté de main ! Je veux aussi les rapports des équipes chargées de récupérer le fils de Lily !

oOo

— Thorin, les éclaireurs signalent que les troupes orcs se dirigent vers l'origine de l'éruption !  
— Ce n'était pas une éruption…

Grinçant des dents, Thorin traversa la place principale de Dale pour pénétrer dans la tente où s'étaient réunis les chef de guerres encore en vie suite à la première attaque.  
Une petite dizaines de personnes étaient là, dont sa sœur et Gandalf, qui se tourna vers lui, le visage grave :

— Thorin, vous ne pourrez affronter un dragon. Les balles ne perceront pas le cuir, et ces bêtes ne sont pas sensibles au feu ou aux explosions ! De plus, les orcs sont plus près que nous de la montagne, même si vous partez maintenant, vous ne pourrez y être avant eux !

Thorin ne répondit pas, inquiet et la poitrine serrée, il vint étudier la carte des montagnes qui trônait sur la table. Il ne voulait pas répandre ses craintes face aux rebelles de Dale, qui lui reprocheraient son attachement à un hobbit mais, là, tout de suite, ses pensées n'étaient obnubilées que par Bilbo.

Si, par miracle, il avait survécu au dragon et qu'il était toujours dans la montagne, alors il y serait coincé avec les orcs.

La perte de Fili lui ouvrait déjà un trou béant dans la poitrine, alors si la douleur de la mort de Bilbo, ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait osé projeter dans un futur à ses côtés, s'y ajoutait, alors il n'aurait pratiquement plus rien à perdre.

Mais le sort de Bilbo ne lui était pas encore connu et il comptait bien mettre tout en œuvre pour lui porter secours, tout comme il était d'une importance primordiale qu'il offre à Kili toute la protection nécessaire.  
Si la montagne était bien ouverte et que la prophétie était bien amorcée, alors il lui faudrait jouer serré pour empêcher Rasmus de se proclamer roi des Eredîms, ce qui serait une catastrophe pour la race des nains et pour la paix de la Terre du milieu.

Son portable vibra à ce moment et, s'excusant, il s'écarta pour répondre d'un ton pressant :

— Dwalin ? Quelles sont les nouvelles à Fondcombe ?

Il y eut un court silence et, curieuse, Dis s'approcha de son frère qui écoutait, les sourcils froncés, tout ce que son ami avait à lui dire. Il lui fit ensuite part de la situation dans les Gadolah avant de raccrocher, pour annoncer d'une voix grave :

— Aux armes. Nous allons prendre la montagne d'assaut.  
— Thorin, vous ne-

Soucieux, Gandalf s'approcha pour tenter de le raisonner tandis que, autours d'eux, les généraux s'activèrent et, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres, Thorin justifia :

— Une armada d'hélico de combats, tous chargés, arrivent ici. Nous allons leur préparer le terrain.

oOo

— Kili, tu es là ! Nous te cherchions partout !

Essoufflé, Argon vint s'installer sur le toit d'une petite maison écroulée, à côté du brun qui lui lança un regard sans vie :

— Argon… Je te croyais cloué au lit...  
— La médecine du magicien fait des miracles ! Il a remis sur pied deux tiers de notre armée ! Et puis je suis plus résistant qu'il n'y paraît.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil malicieux, mais qui jura avec sa peau encore si pâle et ses traits tirés par la douleur et la fatigue.

— Tu devrais partir avec la prochaine évacuation…  
— Je ne fais plus parti des prioritaires, ma vie n'est plus en danger… Mais il est prévu que je parte avant l'aube normalement, au troisième voyage de l'X-16. Et… Tu devrais venir avec moi, Kili…

Il avait parlé maladroitement en détournant le regard, conscient de l'importance capitale du départ de Kili, mais conscient, aussi, que celui-ci était aussi butté que son père adoptif.

— Pourquoi ? Veux-tu que je fuie ?  
— J'aimerais que tu vives et…  
— En quoi ça t'importe ?  
— Tu sais que je t'apprécie…  
— Et toi, tu sais qui j'appréciais…

Lugubre, Kili s'était levé et se tenait debout, dangereusement proche du vide qu'il regardait sans le voir, mais Argon n'osa pas lui demander de reculer et il concéda dans un chuchotement :

— Justement. J'ai fait la promesse à Fili de te garder en vie…

Vivement, Kili se tourna vers lui, son regard enflammé semblait damné. Une damnation de douleur, d'incompréhension et d'injustice qui semblait avoir poignarder le jeune brun jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Il resta silencieux, et Argon reprit, tentant de l'amadouer :

— Et tu sais à quel point ta vie lui importait, Kili… Il était prêt à tout pour toi… Et ses derniers mots te concernaient… Si tu veux lui faire honneur, vient avec moi, en sécurité. La GITM te cherche, si la chose que nous venons d'entendre est bien un dragon et que la montagne s'est ouverte, alors il faut que tu t'en éloignes le plus possible. Viens avec moi… La mort de Fili le prouve : vous n'étiez pas les enfants de la prophétie…

Avenant, Argon lui tendit la main, l'invitant à le suivre. Il avait fait la promesse à Fili d'écarter Kili et de le mettre à l'abri, et rien ne lui tenait plus à cœur. Les orcs ne devaient pas s'affirmer en tant que toi des Eredîms. Même s'ils avaient Fili, Kili, lui, était encore hors de leur porté et Argon s'était juré que, tant qu'il vivrait, il ferait tout pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre leurs mains.

Kili le regarda longuement, semblant hésiter, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers l'origine du rugissement qu'ils avaient entendu plus tôt mais, docile, il consentit à prendre la main qui lui était tendue.

— Fili aurait pu mourir pour moi s'il en avait eu l'occasion, je le sais… Alors je vivrai, pour lui.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'espère que ça continu de vous plaire !  
Et maintenant, place à l'action ;)


	32. Chapter 32

— Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Lobélia, dans son délire, avait foutu le camp mais Bilbo, lui, se retrouvait seul dans la Montagne et le glandu qu'il était n'avait pas profité de l'ouverture pour prendre le maquis en douce. Au lieu de ça, le voilà maintenant à s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans les galeries pour éviter les troupes orcs qui s'y dispersaient. C'était la merde.  
Bien entendu, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la moindre issue et doutait bien d'en trouver une. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était donc de dénicher une bonne cachette et d'y faire le mort le temps d'avoir une meilleure idée, ou bien d'avoir une idée tout simplement.

Un courant d'air l'enveloppa, portant en lui ce murmure strident qui lui donna la chair de poule. Il avait les orcs aux trousses et, autour de lui, ces présences vaporeuses qui reléguaient les troupes d'Azog au rang de simples terreurs des bacs à sables. Mais l'une des deux menaces était plus tangible que l'autre et, malgré l'horreur que lui inspiraient ces présences invisibles, il continua de s'enfoncer toujours plus loin.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aurait fait sans poser de question, s'il n'avait pas entendu cette exclamation de douleur étouffée poussée par une voix qui le pétrifia. Une voix qu'il n'était pourtant pas certain d'avoir bien discernée dans le tumulte des grognements orcs. Mais le cri de Bolg porta jusqu'à lui.

— Maintenez-le ! Brisez lui les jambes s'il le faut mais il ne doit pas nous échapper.

Le cœur gelé par un très mauvais pressentiment, non sans se traiter d'abruti, Bilbo revint discrètement sur ses pas. Très discrètement. Caché en hauteur dans la minuscule galerie supérieure qu'il avait initialement suivie pour s'enfuir, il se colla à la paroi pour discerner ce qu'il se passait parmi les orcs en contrebas.

— Ho… Non…

C'était bien la voix de Fili qu'il avait entendue parmi les autres. Il avait été trainé jusqu'ici par la troupe de Bolg et avait profité de la première ouverture, la seule qu'il avait eu depuis qu'ils avaient mis la main sur lui, pour tenter de fuir. Mais ses ravisseurs s'étaient montrés trop rapides et l'avaient maitrisé avec une violence non contenue. Jeté au sol par un coup aussi fourbe que brutal, il était trop fier pour y rester et tenta de se redresser. Mais un coup de pied de bolg lui cueillit les flancs et, à nouveau, sa voix perça dans un cri de douleur qui agressa les sens de Bilbo.

A ce moment, tout lui revint en tête. La prophétie, les craintes d'Argon, celles, cachées, de Thorïn. Les objectifs très claires de la GITM et, surtout, son manque totale de scrupule. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Bilbo ne se serait nullement sentit inquiet quant au futur que ses anciens collègues réservaient à Fili. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucun doute et un frisson glacé descendit le long de son échine.

Ils n'allaient pas seulement le tuer. Avant ça, Fili servirait d'appât. Autant pour Thorïn, que la GITM souhaitait détruire, que pour Kili. Aucun des deux n'avaient la moindre chance d'y résister et se jetteraient dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir au moment où ils sauraient où se trouve Fili. Il était, d'ailleurs, surprenant qu'ils ne soient pas encore là, se disait Bilbo qui, désespérément, étudiait la situation pour mieux la tourner à son avantage.

Mais il était tout seul, avec un vieux livre et un pauvre flingue face à ces monstres armés de mitrailleuses et de leur soif de sang et de haine. Il avait déjà eu le bonheur de vivre un tête à tête avec Azog. Ce fut, certes, plutôt bref, mais assez intense pour lui faire passer l'envie d'en vivre un autre.

D'ailleurs, un nouveau frisson s'empara de lui lorsque l'objet de ses pensées avança à son tour dans la salle.

Azog marcha jusqu'à Fili qui, vaincu, était resté au sol. Le neveu de Thorïn tenta de se débattre, mais le grand orc pâle se pencha sur lui pour lui attraper la gorge et le soulever sans peine au dessus du sol malgré ses ruades. Il l'étudia un instant, puis un rictus cruel étira ses lèvres :

— Emmenez-le dans la salle du trône. Que quelques unités préparent un accueil digne de ce nom à Thorïn et au fils de Lily. Et localisez-moi le tombeau des âmes mêlées avant la nuit ! Rasmus vient chercher son bien…

Sans écouter le reste des ordres d'Azog, qui avait presque jeté Fili dans les bras de son fils, Bilbo s'éloigna en silence. Il se dirigeait vers la salle du trône. Il gardait en mémoire ce qu'il avait vécu lorsqu'il y avait mis les pieds. Mais, malgré la peur que cela lui inspirait toujours, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Son pouls était affolé et son cœur comprimé d'effroi. Il avait bien entendu les ordres qu'Azog avait donnés. Fili était peut-être condamné, mais pas Kili et Thorïn. La priorité aurait été de prévenir son amant. Mais Bilbo avait vu les clous, énormes et pointus, que Bolg avait emmenés avec lui. Azog avait l'intention de crucifier Fili.

Bilbo devait empêcher ça avant que ça n'arrive.

oOo

— Dispersez-vous dans les ruines et tenez bon ! Les renforts arriveront bientôt !

Hurlant ses ordres, Thorïn se plaqua contre une ancienne tour éboulée avec Eldur et deux autres soldats. Galvanisés par l'arrivée de Rasmus, les orcs avaient attaqué Dale de nouveau. C'était maintenant un fouillis chaotique de fusillades et de mêlées brutales.

— Thorin, le X-16 a pu partir. Il n'y a plus aucun non combattant ou blessé critique parmi nous dorénavant.

C'était une bonne nouvelle et Thorin hocha la tête, soulagé. Le nain qui venait de faire son rapport hésita un instant, avant d'avouer rapidement :

— Thorin, votre fils, Kili, a refusé d'embarquer lorsqu'il a appris que nous étions attaqués.

Ça, c'était une moins bonne nouvelle. Mais prédictible. La mâchoire crispée, il hocha la tête et demanda tout en rechargeant son arme :

— Où est-il ?  
— Il a rejoint nos troupes sur le flanc Est. Argon est avec lui.  
— Argon n'était pas supposé faire parti des blessés graves ?  
— Il a refusé d'embarquer lui aussi.

Encore, Athor opina. Même blessé et affaiblit, Argon ne serait pas de trop si jamais Kili se laissait happer par cette même folie qui avait pris possession de sa mère. Une folie dangereuse et furieuse qui avait déjà mené à la mort un certain nombre de ses ancêtres. Et c'était comme si Kili était mort en même temps que Fili. Il n'avait plus vraiment de notion d'instinct de survie.

— Très bien. Rejoint-le. Donne lui ma position et fait lui savoir que, si les choses tournent mal de son côté, il se repli avec ses combattants dans l'arène. Le plus gros de nos troupes s'y trouve en ce moment. L'important est de tenir en attendant le retour de Dwalïn, pas de reprendre la ville.

Le nain s'inclina et, aussitôt qu'il s'effaça, le combat reprit de plus belle pour Thorïn. De l'autre côté, sur le flanc Est, Kili et Argon avaient pris possession d'une petite tourelle de laquelle ils dominaient un secteur conséquent. Toutefois, malgré l'avantage, ils étaient isolés des autres et peu nombreux, face aux cohortes qui arrivaient toujours plus nombreuses, tel un raz de marée.

Submergés, ils ne tardèrent pas à reculer, mais il s'avéra que l'évolution des combats leur coupa toute retraite.

— Kili, nous allons nous faire tailler en pièce !

Pâle, Argon récupéra ses carreaux fichés dans la gorge d'un orc qui faisait au moins de fois sa taille. Rechargeant son arbalète, Kili était perdu dans ses réflexions et, lorsque des grognements se firent entendre à quelques rues de leur cachette, il souffla à la dizaine de nains qui les entourait :

— On se disperse. Des nains seuls sont plus difficiles à discerner qu'une cohorte. Restez par groupe de deux ou trois. On se retrouve aux arènes ! Argon.

A peine eut-il finit de donner ses ordres que les nains s'éclipsèrent furtivement, seul Argon resta avec Kili qui mit son arme en joue :

— On va leur offrir une petite avance…  
— C'est de la folie, Kili ! A deux, nous ne tiendrons pas cinq minutes !  
— Cela sera suffisant pour qu'ils puissent traverser la moitié de la ville en sécurité.

La voix était mortellement basse et concentrée. Argon déglutit et hésita. Mais, comme Kili l'avait deviné, il ne le laisserait pas seul, quelle que soit sa destination, alors il chargea son arbalète à son tour en assurant :

— Si dans cinq minutes on est encore debout, on échange. Je serai celui qui donne les ordres et toi, tu me suivras sans protester.

Sa voix avait changée et Kili lui lança un regard surpris. Argon était dans le genre doux et effacé. Un gentil garçon qui peinait à s'affirmer. Mais le danger et, surtout, la promesse qu'il avait faite à Fili, celle de protéger Kili, faisait ressortir son côté dur et autoritaire. Le fils de Thorin ne répondit pas, car un régiment orcs apparut dans la rue qu'ils couvraient à ce moment. Ils mirent tous les deux en joue, cachés dans l'éboulement d'une ancienne maison, et, leurs armes mortellement silencieuses prêtes à faire feu, ils échangèrent un dernier regard.

Ils étaient une dizaine face à eux. Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils étaient attaqué, quatre orcs étaient déjà au sol. Au moment où ils trouvèrent l'origine de l'attaque, trois étaient encore debout. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de riposter.

— Maintenant, on rejoint l'arène.

Ils n'avaient pas pris le risque de descendre dans la rue pour récupérer leurs carreaux, et, pressant, Argon tira le bras de Kili. Autour d'eux, les grognements des orcs fusaient de tous les côtés. Mais Argon connaissait des passages que tous ignoraient et, suivit de Kili, il se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux. Mais une nouvelle troupe d'orcs arrivait en face et Argon eut le reflexe de se jeter sur le côté pour se cacher de leur vue. Pas Kili, qui se mit simplement à couvert et, sans sommation, troqua son arbalète pour son arme d'assaut qui, dès la première salve, fit d'épouvantables ravages. Argon poussa un juron et vint en soutient, affolé de voir à quel point Kili semblait ignorer le danger. Pire, même, comment il partait sciemment à sa rencontre. Ce fut lui qui lui attrapa le bras quand la situation commença à dégénérer pour eux et que plusieurs balles les frôlèrent de trop près pour que ce soit sans risque. Il le traina en arrière, ripostant comme il le pouvait, et le poussa dans la ruine d'une bâtisse immense dont il connaissait chaque recoin. Les orcs commencèrent à fouiller le bâtiment, mais Argon avait guidé Kili jusqu'à la cave par une trappe dérobée et, de là, ils trouvèrent un tunnel caché derrière une tapisserie qui tombait en lambeaux. Pour leurrer l'odorat des orcs, Argon jeta au sol une lampe qui contenait une huile malodorante. L'odeur, âcre et agressive, se diffusa dans la salle, gommant celle des deux nains qui s'enfuirent par les souterrains.

— Les arènes sont par là !

En courant, même si son souffle était saccadé et son visage très pâle, lui qui n'avait que trop peu récupéré de sa blessure mortelle, Argon tira Kili derrière lui. Mais le brun s'immobilisa, son regard damné fit froid dans le dos du plus jeune.

— Rejoint Thorïn, Argon. Envoie lui mon affection et ma gratitude pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Dis-lui que jamais je n'aurai pu espérer un meilleur père.

Interloqué, Argon ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire, et, décidé, Kili vérifia ses munitions avant de tourner les talons.

— Kili ! Que fais-tu ?

Stupéfait, Argon attrapa le bras du fils de Lily pour l'immobiliser et, froid, Kili se tourna vers lui :

— J'ai essayé, Argon. Je te promets que j'y ai cru. Mais… J'ai tellement mal. Je ne peux pas…

La voix mourut dans un sanglot à peine maitrisé. Argon n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de quoi parlait le plus vieux et sa prise sur son bras se fit plus faible. Kili n'en profita pas pour se dégager. Au contraire, tête basse, il resta face à Argon à qui il expliqua d'une voix que les émotions menaçaient de briser par leur intensité :

— Il a toujours été là pour moi… Il ne m'a jamais jugé et il… Il n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer. Jamais. Depuis le premier jour. Quand je suis arrivé dans sa vie, il m'a accepté et m'a accueilli. Ma guérison, c'était à lui que je la devais. Autant celle du corps que de l'âme.

Il poussa un lourd soupir avant de reprendre, le regard rivé au sol :

— J'aime Fili, Argon. Je l'aime si fort... J'ai été tellement stupide… Je pensais que… Quand j'ai rompu… En réalité, j'avais tellement peur. Quand il m'étreignait en me murmurant ces mots si doux… Ces moments que l'on passait ensemble et ces sensations que l'on découvrait l'un et l'autre… J'y ai mis un terme car j'avais si peur… Je ne savais même pas de quoi.

Une larme s'écrasa au sol sans qu'Argon, la poitrine douloureusement serrée, ne sache quoi répondre.

— Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il n'est plus là que je me rends compte qu'en réalité, ce qui me faisait si peur, c'était de découvrir qu'il avait pris tellement de place dans ma vie qu'il m'était devenu indispensable. Mais j'avais connu tellement d'horreurs avant ça... J'avais une plaie béante à la place du cœur et découvrir une telle dépendance m'a terrifié. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Mais maintenant, je le sais. Et je me rends compte qu'en réalité, c'était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver… Et j'ai tellement mal.

Se séchant nerveusement les yeux, il fit encore demi-tour en assurant d'une voix qui était maintenant froide et implacable :

— D'abord mes parents et, maintenant, Fili… Je tuerai Azog ou alors je mourrai en essayant. Je ne suis plus qu'une chose brisée, de toute manière…  
— Je viens avec toi.

Déterminé, Argon fit un pas en direction de Kili, mais le brun secoua négativement la tête :

— Non. Toi, tu retournes auprès de Thorïn. C'est quelque chose que je veux faire seul.

Argon s'immobilisa face au refus, son esprit tournant à plein régime. Il hésitait, franchement, à outrepasser la promesse qu'il avait faite à Fili. D'un côté, s'il tentait de soulager la douleur du brun en lui révélant que celui qu'il aimait était toujours en vie, mais aux mains de l'ennemi, Kili risquait de faire une très grosse bêtise pour le retrouver. Mais, s'il se taisait, Kili ne prendrait plus la moindre précaution et seul son désir de vengeance guiderait ses pas jusqu'à la tombe. Aucune des deux options ne plaisait à Argon qui gratifia Kili d'un regard terne et résigné.

Le discours du brun lui avait fait mal, pas seulement à cause de la peine latente qui en avait émané. Et le dernier refus lui vrilla douloureusement les entrailles. Il avait, pourtant, eu un fol espoir, au moment où Kili avait accepté, la veille, de sortir de la ville et s'éloigner de la guerre avec lui. Un espoir qui avait teinté le futur d'indistinctes couleurs qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il avait ardemment rêvé toute sa vie. Un futur dans lequel, lui, le pauvre soldat des montagnes, analphabète et trop gentil, aurait été celui qui aurait donné à Kili le gout du rire et du bonheur. Mais il se rendait compte, alors que le brun s'éloignait d'un pas souple et rapide, que cette tâche n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Une personne à qui il avait fait une promesse.

Il soupira, puis il prit son courage pour ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de labourer sa gorge, et il courut à la suite du brun :

— Kili !

Encore, il lui attrapa l'épaule et le plus vieux voulut se débattre, mais Argon se montra ferme et d'une voix qu'il maitrisa au mieux, il demanda en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Tu n'y connais vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de l'autre se fit perplexe. Argon, se noyant dans les pupilles noisette, troublées et damnées, compris qu'il avait perdu le brun. Qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance de lui faire oublier Fili. Alors, désolé, il souffla :

— En amour… Tu n'y connais rien.  
— Pourquoi tu-  
— Tu n'es pas le seul à être amoureux, Kili. Cette passion que tu ressens, qui t'amène à osciller entre haine et désespoir. Entre béatitude et terreur… Ce sentiment qui te fais prendre des décisions inconsidérées… Ne fais pas l'erreur de te croire seul à le ressentir.

Kili avait froncé les sourcils et Argon continua :

— Pourquoi penses-tu que Bilbo soit toujours avec nous ? Pourquoi Thorïn a partagé avec un agent de la GITM des informations secrètes ? Pourquoi Dwalïn a accepté de collaborer avec Vidalinn et pourquoi celui-ci nous vient maintenant en aide ? Et, surtout, pourquoi Fili a…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il ne se sentait plus capable de mentir à Kili sur ce point là et il brulait de lui révéler la vérité. Il voulait lui retirer cette lueur si terne de son regard. Le brun ne répondit pas et, d'un chuchotement, Argon clôtura :

— Pourquoi, moi, je suis encore à crapahuter dans cette ville maudite, alors qu'il y a deux jours à peine, j'étais encore entre la vie et la mort… Pourquoi je te suivrais où que tu ailles…

Il y avait quelque chose, dans l'intonation d'Argon, qui interpella Kili et, à nouveau, ils échangèrent un long regard. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et, prit d'une impulsion, Argon ne chercha pas à contrer le désir qui grondait dans ses veines depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Kili.  
Hésitante et timide, la main qui était sur l'épaule du plus grand glissa pour crocheter la nuque et, fermant les yeux, il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles, entrouvertes, de ce mec qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Le baiser fut bref et Argon se sépara en frémissant, déconcerté d'avoir sentit, même subtilement, Kili y répondre. Le fils de Thorïn ne le repoussa pas et, encore, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Argon vit une multitude de choses briller dans ceux de celui qui lui faisait face et, grillant sa dernière carte, il parla avec passion :

— La mort d'Azog ne te comblera pas, Kili… La vengeance ne soulagera pas ta douleur… S'il te plait… Reste caché avec moi… Je t'aim-  
— Non, Argon.

La voix de Kili était maintenant douce. Une douceur qui figea Argon, aussi enjôleuse et mortelle que celle d'un serpent qui hypnotise sa proie. Froide, la main du plus grand vint caresser la joue du rebelle, récupérant une larme qui roulait sur sa peau de pêche.

— J'apprécie ta… Proposition et je suis conscient de la valeur de ce que tu m'offres. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Argon, et j'espère que tu rencontreras un jour une personne qui te mérite et qui saura prendre soin de toi. Mais je ne suis pas cette personne-là. Et nos routes se séparent maintenant.

Kili n'eut aucune hésitation lorsqu'il vint clamer les lèvres d'Argon pour un baiser furieux. Un baiser dans lequel il déversa toute sa haine, sa rancœur et sa douleur. Un baiser d'adieux, que le plus petit peina à contenir. Etourdi, il ne sut quoi dire lorsque Kili se sépara de lui pour suivre la galerie vers le Nord sans se retourner. Mais il devait l'arrêter. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser partir. Pas vers la mort qu'il recherchait.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas les mots pour le retenir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

Il devait lui dire la vérité.

oOo

Un miracle. C'était tout ce don Bilbo avait besoin à présent. Ils étaient des centaines d'Orcs maintenant, dans la montagne, qui pillaient et souillaient les trésors innombrables d'Erebor. Une vingtaine d'entre eux avait trainé Fili dans la salle du trône. Salle maudite et ténébreuse dont les murmures qui s'en échappaient glaçaient le cœur de Bilbo. Il y avait bien quelque chose là dedans. Quelque chose terrible qui fut ravie de l'arrivée de l'un des deux derniers enfants de Durïn.

Le prince blond le sentit et l'effroi le pétrifia un instant. Mais, lorsque Bolg donna l'ordre de le plaquer contre le mur effrité d'une pierre depuis trop longtemps corrompue, il se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais, affaiblit, désarmé et submergé par la force et le nombre de ses ennemis, il fut maintenu sans pitié contre la paroi glacée qui surplombait le trône d'argent. Il retint un hurlement de rage et d'impuissance lorsqu'il avisa Bolg, qui s'approcha avec un sourire cruel, un maillet énorme dans une main, deux clous d'acier dans l'autre. Encore, il tenta de se débattre, mais deux orcs le maintenait, appuyant ses bras en croix contre le mur, un troisième avait empoigné sa gorge d'une prise effroyablement puissante et douloureuse, le contraignant à l'immobilité.

Autour d'eux, la chose qui avait corrompu ce lieu semblait jubiler. Son chant rauque, susurré dans la première variation de la langue commune, n'était pas compréhensible pour les orcs ou pour Fili, mais tous en saisir la violence et la haine de ses propos par son intonation malsaine. Bolg, avec une douceur exécrable, caressa la paume fermée du blond pour l'obliger à déployer ses doigts, logeant la pointe du clou monstrueux dans la paume.

— « Lorsque les deux derniers enfants de Durïn  
Abreuveront de sang le trône d'argent. »… La partie de la prophétie que je préfère.

Le sang gicla à ce moment, en même temps que le hurlement de Fili, portant une souffrance qui ne pouvait être contenue. Un quatrième orc dut venir en soutient pour immobiliser le prince nain qui tentait de se dérober à la douleur qui pulsa dans sa main, remontant le long de son bras et de son échine. Sans pitié, Bolg leva à nouveau son maillet qu'il abattit avec un plaisir non feint. Le corps entier de Fili s'arqua quand l'acier transperça la chaire, les muscles et l'os.

Caché derrière une colonne à moitié détruite, séparé de la salle du trône par plusieurs cohortes d'orcs et de trolls qui semblaient jouir de la scène épouvantable, Bilbo, impuissant, s'arrachait les cheveux.

Ce fut lorsqu'un troisième cri résonna dans la mine qu'il se décida à agir. Tant pis s'il se condamnait lui-même. Sortant son arme ridicule, il tira sans réfléchir à la suite.

Un premier orc tomba au sol, les traits figés dans une surprise douloureuse. Un deuxième orc suivit sa chute. Le troisième, sur ses gardes, esquiva la balle. Un troll chargea dans la direction du tir, mais Bilbo courait déjà. C'était peu. Mais la diversion fut efficace. Délaissant Fili, évanoui, Bolg sortit de la salle du trône en crachant ses ordres. Une cinquantaine d'orcs, de trolls et de gobelins prirent le hobbit en chasse.

Un miracle, maintenant, était tout ce don il avait besoin.

Courant aveuglément, il prit une bifurcation et, dans un hoquet de terreur, il se stoppa net. L'élan de sa course le fit glisser encore sur quelques mètres, et ce fut la poigne monstrueuse d'Azog qui le réceptionna. Son hurlement d'épouvante fut étranglé lorsque, avec aisance, l'orc le souleva quelques dizaines de centimètres au dessus du sol, un sourire victorieux étirant ses lèvres :

— Enfin nous nous retrouvons… Il me fallait au moins un hobbit irrévérencieux pour savourer au mieux ma victoire. Et il y a justement quelques stèles ici dont j'aimerai beaucoup avoir la traduction rapidement…

Etouffé, Bilbo fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Il tenta de se débattre, mais des points noirs parasitèrent sa vision et, à bout de force et de souffle, il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il s'écroula au sol quand Azog le lâcha, mais un sourire vint flotter mollement sur ses lèvres lorsque, à l'entrée de la mine, un rugissement puissant fit trembler les murs de gré. Lobélia revenait hanter sa montagne.

oOo

— TU M'AS DIT QU'IL A ÉTÉ TUE !  
— Si je t'avais dit qu'il était encore en vie tu te serais jeté dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir !  
— Ne me-  
— FILI EST UN APPÂT MAINTENANT ! L'amour que tu lui portes causera ta perte si tu écoute aveuglément ton cœur !  
— Tait-toi, Argon. Tait-toi !

Le coup qui ponctua l'ordre de Kili fut suffisamment puissant pour jeter le jeune nain au sol. Se massant la mâchoire, Argon se redressa. Kili était dans une fureur noire et encore, le mot était faible. Apprendre que Fili était en réalité en vie, et qu'il avait fait promettre à Argon de mentir à ce propos lui avait fait l'effet d'être percuté par un train. Sans pitié pour ses émotions bouillonnantes, l'espoir mêlé à la colère d'avoir été dupé, à son deuil qui volait en éclat et la joie de savoir son amour envie, Argon se remis debout en assurant :

— Ils ne le tuerons pas tant que tu ne seras pas en vue, laisse moi-  
— Je n'ai plus rien à attendre de toi !

Sans attendre une réponse du rebelle, il tourna les talons, mais Argon le rattrapa :

— Où vas-tu ?  
— Je vais le chercher.  
— Non.

Avec une force qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas, il le plaqua contre le mur pour assurer fermement :

— Kili, tu fermes ta gueule et tu rejoins Thorïn. Si tu mets un pied dans cette montagne et qu'ils te choppent, ils vous tueront tous les deux ! Laisse moi m'occuper de Fili.  
— Ils te tueront !  
— La vie est la seule chose que j'ai à perdre.

Argon était trop piètre menteur pour que Kili soit duppe et le fils de Thorïn le reprit avec véhémence :

— Ne parle pas comme ça, Argon. La vie est trop-

Il se rendit compte qu'il allait affirmer exactement le contraire de ses actes et se reprit. Argon eut un petit sourire supérieur qui éclaira son visage si sombre et, gentiment, il posa sa main sur la nuque raide de Kili :

— S'il te plait… Fili a fait ça parce que, justement, il avait peur que tu n'agisses mal… Il s'est laissé prendre en espérant de tout son cœur que toi, tu en réchappes… Quel que soit l'issu, il ne pardonnera pas que toi aussi tu-  
— Pourquoi serait-il celui qui déciderait de ça ? Pourquoi lui aurait-il le droit de se mettre en danger, et moi non ?  
— Parce que c'est l'unique manière qu'il connaisse pour prouver l'affection qu'il a pour toi ! Soit plus fort que ça, Kili. Ce n'est pas en fonçant tête baisser que tu résoudras le problème ! Ce n'est pas en te tuant que tu rattraperas l'erreur dont tu te plaignais, mais en faiant l'incommensurable effort de survivre à ça pour accueillir Fili comme il se doit une fois que je l'aurai libéré !

Maintenant agacé, Argon venait de parler plus sèchement. Des mots qui lui firent mal, mais qui sonnèrent trop juste pour Kili qui se tut. Le rebelle sentit que l'autre allait céder et, gentiment, il lui fit faire demi-tour :

— Les arènes sont très proches, tu peux les rejoindre par les galeries. Prend à droite sur les deux prochaines bifurcations, puis suit la canalisation jusqu'au bout.

Indécis, Kili semblait osciller entre l'obéissance placide ou, alors, le refus de son ordre et de son aide. Et, comme Argon s'éloignait à son tour en direction du Nord, il l'interpella :

— Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Ils sont des centaines…  
— Je vais miser sur ma connaissance du terrain et ma discretion naturelle…

Il avait parlé sans vraiment y croire, s'éloignant encore, mais Kili le rejoignit :

— Je vais chercher de l'aide auprès de Thorïn. Ne fais rien d'irresponsable en attendant. Contente toi de le localiser. Prend mon téléphone, je n'ai plus beaucoup de batterie, mais il possède une clé qui lui permet de capter en toute circonstance. Et prend ça aussi.

Machinalement, il se débarrassa de sa réserve de carreaux pour la donner à Argon qui le remercia en silence et, avant de le laisser partir, il lui prit les épaules pour l'attirer à lui.

— Merci… Rien ne t'oblige à faire ça… Tu n'as pas idée de ma… gratitude.  
— Reste à l'écart de la montagne… Si jamais ils t'attrapent toi aussi, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de garder Fili en vie.

Kili opina et, sans rien ajouter, Argon s'en alla, le visage sombre, mais déterminé. La gorge serrée, le fils de Lily fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les arènes, mais il ne fit que quelques mètres. Il s'immobilisa à nouveau et, poussant un juron, il vérifia la charge de son fusil d'assaut et, le regard mauvais, il fit demi-tour pour suivre Argon sans faire le moindre bruit. Fili l'avait sauvé, sur tout les plans. Tous les jours qu'il avait passé en sa présence avaient été salvateurs.

C'était maintenant à son tour de lui venir en aide. Et à personne d'autre.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **A ceux qui lisent encore malgré cet effroyable retard, je suis navrée.**

 **Je me suis mise directement sur l'écriture du chapitre suivant, je vais donc essayer de le poster dans les dix jours.**

Pour la petite info, j'ai commencé à écrire ma propre fic originale et je me suis pas mal investie dedans. Le temps que je passais à écrire des fanfictions a été utilisé pour elle. Mais je ne peux pas décemment abandonner mes fics en cours.

Ce sera la même histoire que Koop, en remixé, avec une partie qui se passe dans un monde fantasy et une autre, en mode réincarnation, dans notre monde contemporain.

Voilà voilà.


	33. Chapter 33

_« Cher frère ennemi,  
Je chante ma chanson affuté pour toi… »_

— Bilbo…

Souffrance. Peur.

 _« Donc je peux me réveiller avec un sourire,  
Et le bonheur dans mon cœur. »_

— Ouvre les yeux… Bilbo…

 _« Et si je veux te faire comprendre que la voie que tu as choisi mène à la chute ? »_

La tête comprimée dans une douleur qui résonnait dans tout son corps, l'historien émergea difficilement du néant dans lequel il stagnait.

 _« Mon nouvel âge vient de commencer,  
Coexistence, conflit, combat...  
Dévastation, dégénération, transformation… »_

— Bilbo… Je t'en supplie…

 _« Mais tu ne connais que le langage de l'épée. »_

Quand Bilbo revînt à lui, l'odeur du sang fut la première chose qui lui agressa les sens. Le sien mais, surtout, celui de Fili, qui, épinglé au mur, avait juste assez de force pour interpeller le hobbit d'une voix éteinte.

 _« …Je vois une ombre grise à l'horizon,  
Cela promet un puissant levé de Soleil,  
Pour fondre toutes les Lunes… »_

Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, dans la salle du trône. Autour d'eux, les murmures lugubres tournoyaient, plus présents que jamais et le hobbit se jeta sur les pieds. Du moins, il essaya. Les poignets et les chevilles ligotés, vidé de ses forces, il chancela et tomba à genoux.

 _« A côté, les anciens feux purificateurs,  
Ressembleront à des braises mourantes… »_

Fili poussa un gémissement quand une voix rauque murmura à son oreille, gelant son sang et pétrifiant son cœur. Il sentait sur lui comme des mains froides qui parcouraient son corps avec avidité, fouillant la peau à la recherche des artères et des veines saillantes. Offertes et prêtes à être tranchées.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'écho répétait, mais l'atmosphère lourde suffisait à le faire frémir de terreur.

« _Et si je te dis de partir et de laisser mes proches en paix  
Mais tu ne comprends que le langage de l'épée. »_

Cette phrase-là, elle avait été dite d'un ton plus doux. Non pas une supplique. Mais un ordre implacable et dangereux. Soudain attentif, Bilbo se rendit compte que deux échos différents se fracassaient l'un sur l'autre, comme si ils cherchaient à prendre le monopole du silence. L'une, agressive, rauque et malsaine, chuchotait en boucle les mêmes promesses de mort et de dévastation. La deuxième, plus claire, plus affirmée mais lointaine, était rauque elle aussi, mais ne suintait pas d'une insanité nauséabonde comme la première, qu'elle tentait de raisonner.

— Fili.

D'une voix douce, l'historien tenta d'appeler le prince blond. Le sang de ce dernier s'écoulait le long de ses avant-bras tremblants et dégoulinait sur le trône d'argent, maintenant veiné de sillons écarlate. A ses pieds, une flaque carmin stagnait, s'élargissait et coulait sur le sol dans des arabesques aléatoires.

— Fili, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

La tête du hobbit bourdonnait furieusement, mais il oblitéra la douleur pour se concentrer sur le neveu de Thorin qui lui répondit d'une voix cassée, presqu'inaudible :

— Je vais bien, Bilbo…

Parler semblait lui couter beaucoup et, se remettant difficilement sur ses jambes vacillantes, l'historien s'appuya contre le mur, jaugeant la situation qu'il décréta désespérée.

— Thorïn va venir, Fili. Je te le jure. C'est bientôt fini.

Il avait mis toute la certitude qu'il ne possédait pas dans la déclaration, et le blond ne répondit pas. Toutefois, un fin sourire étira mollement ses lèvres, et il parla avec douceur :

— Je le sais… ce n'est qu'une question d'heure… Kili viendra. J'ai confiance.  
— Oui… Oui. Il viendra.  
— Ho oui, il viendra. Et nous saurons l'accueillir, crois-moi.

Fili n'eut pas la force de réagir à l'entrée d'Azog, mais Bilbo sursauta franchement et se pressa contre le mur derrière lui. Pugnace, il tenta de se soustraire à la poigne de l'orc pâle qui vint l'attraper pour le maintenir, mais, sans douceur, Azog le maitrisa. Cruellement, il serra plus que raison l'épaule toujours blessée et une douleur vive couplée à l'angoisse qu'il gardait de sa dernière entrevue fusa dans le corps du hobbit.

— Lâche-le.

L'ordre de Fili n'était qu'un murmure qu'Azog ignora, s'il l'entendit, et, délaissant le blond, il sortit de la salle en trainant sa prise derrière lui. A bout de force, Fili expira doucement. La douleur dans ses bras crispés, sans parler de ses mains transpercées, était tellement intense qu'il en était au point où il ne la sentait même plus. Il ne sentait plus rien, de toute manière. Ni le sang qui coulait le long de sa peau blafarde, ni les souffles et murmures maudits qui tournoyaient dans ce lieu. Par contre, il sentait, goutte par goutte, comme le sang s'échappait de son corps meurtri, la vie le quitter au rythme des sillons qui rejoignaient le sol. Il était condamné, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures, il le sentait.

Lourdes, quelques perles translucides coulèrent sur la peau écorchée de ses joues. Éclosant sous ses paupières closes, ses larmes glissèrent sur sa peau jusqu'à chuter au sol, où elles se mêlèrent à son sang.

Il aurait pourtant voulu être plus fort que ça. Il s'était pensé prêt. Prêt à mourir.

Mais il se rendait compte, alors qu'il arrivait prématurément au terme de sa vie de la manière la plus pathétique qui soit, que ça n'était absolument pas le cas.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas sans avoir dit au revoir à Kili, le seul qui n'avait jamais eu d'importance à ses yeux.

Il s'était montré tellement sur de lui, quelques dizaines d'heures, ou jours, plus tôt, il n'avait plus la notion du temps, lorsqu'il avait fait promettre à Argon de mettre Kili à l'abri, qu'il se sentait stupide. Car, maintenant, il se foutait de la prophétie, du danger de mort imminent, de la douleur et de la peine. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Kili passe cette porte. Et le sorte de ce cauchemar. Que tout cela cesse, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et il était tellement plus simple de l'attendre en fermant les yeux. Quitter ce corps si lourd et si douloureux, ne plus entendre ces murmures dérangeants qui semblaient maintenant se taire pour mieux le laisser dormir. Ou partir.

oOo

— Belle prise, Azog… Je n'osais pas espérer remettre la main sur ce parasite aussi tôt…

Agenouillé au sol, les mains douloureusement entravées dans le dos, Bilbo gardait les lèvres closes et le regard baissé. Il se forçait à l'immobilité, mais son corps entier tremblait. Face à lui, Rasmus, fraichement arrivé dans les Gadolah, souriait comme un dément, ravi du cadeau de bienvenu que lui offrait l'orc pâle.

— Puis-je savoir de quelle manière tu as réussi à le coincer ?  
— Il s'est jeté dans mes bras, littéralement.

Celui qui avait l'apparence d'un vieillard haussa un sourcil fin et s'approcha du hobbit pour attraper son menton et le forcer à lever son visage vers lui.

— Vraiment ? Où ça ?  
— Dans l'aile supérieure, près de la salle du trône… Il venait de tirer sur-  
— Tu veux dire, Azog, que tu as récupéré le traitre _Dans_ la Montagne ?

Délaissant le hobbit, Rasmus s'éloigna pour faire face à Azog qui ne prit pas la peine de se sentir intimidé par la voix qui était devenue plus grave.

— Il y était déjà certainement avant que nous y rentrions. Je suppose qu'il est celui qui a réveillé le dragon.  
— Certainement. Je me demande bien comment…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Rasmus s'éloigna et, quoique terrorisé, Bilbo trouva en lui le courage de demander d'une voix crispée :

— Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

Le rictus qu'eut Azog en réponse suffit à le faire trembler de plus belle, et, sans exprimer la moindre émotion, Rasmus parla pensivement :

— Nous avons quelques services à te demander… Ensuite, s'il estime que tu es encore en état après notre… collaboration, Azog pourra prendre soin de toi, en échange de ses bons et loyaux services. Je ne doute pas qu'il te trouvera bien une occupation à la hauteur de… Ta réputation.

Le corps au bord des lèvres, dérangé par le corps imposant de l'orc qu'il devinait derrière lui, il ferma les yeux. De ce qu'il avait compris, la torture, gratuite ou fondée, était ce que ce monstre faisait de mieux et, finalement, il se demanda s'il n'était pas plus sage de collaborer sans montrer la moindre opposition. Après tout, il n'allait certainement avoir que quelques textes à traduire, rien de très compromettant.

Rasmus sembla lire dans ses pensées, car, avec un sourire malsain, il se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux :

— Et, pour commencer, j'aimerai te poser quelques questions. Très simples. A propos de Vidalinn. De Thorïn. Et des Eredîms. Après cela, nous passerons à la localisation du tombeau, les documents que tu as eu en main et qui t'ont permis d'entrer dans cette montagne, puis, enfin, aux traductions de ceux que moi j'ai en ma possession.

oOo

Bilbo n'avait cessé de demander un miracle et, même si sa situation allait de mal en pis, il continuait d'espérer que la situation, catastrophique, s'améliore. Après tout, les choses ne pouvaient être pires, n'est-ce pas ? Azog était véritablement un pro de la torture et cinq minutes passées entre ses mains suffirent à le convaincre qu'il n'avait aucune chance de garder ses secrets très longtemps. Dix minutes plus tard, il était prêt à cesser de le supplier d'arrêter pour dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait sur Vidalinn, Thorïn et l'intégralité des choses qu'il avait apprises à ses côtés.

Rasmus était pressé et Azog ne jouaient plus. Ce qu'il avait fait à son épaule, lors de leur première rencontre, n'avait été qu'une caresse en comparaison à toute la science de la douleur qu'il étala à son paroxysme et sans sommation avant même que l'interrogation ne commence.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle un long soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres initialement closes lorsqu'un grondement terrifiant fit trembler les fondations de la Montagne. Lobélia revenait hanter son trésor. Certes, il s'agissait d'une vieille dragonne aveugle et presque handicapée face à des troupes nombreuses et armées, mais, pour Bilbo, la moindre diversion était la bienvenue. Un miracle en soit.

Le visage ruisselant de larme et de sang, il resta au sol lorsque Rasmus et Azog rejoignirent leurs généraux pour organiser les combats contre le monstre légendaire qui, d'un souffle ardent, réduisit en cendre un quart de l'armée d'Azog. Elle fut repoussée par une slave de balles et de roquettes, mais son cuir, quoique flasque et ridé, ne craignait ni le feu, ni les explosions, encore moins les balles qui ricochèrent sur ses écailles sans les percer.

Plus elle le crachait, plus son feu magmatique prenait en consistance, en violence et en ardeur. Déchainée, ivre de cette soif de mort et de destruction propre à sa race, elle se laissa griser par le combat face à ces créatures ridicules.

Oublié, Bilbo trouva la force de se trainer hors de sa salle de torture improvisée et, s'agrippant aux murs, il parvînt à se lever. D'une démarche incertaine, il tenta de retrouver son chemin mais, désireux de s'éclipser de la vue des orcs, il favorisa un tunnel caché derrière un éboulis plutôt que les galeries principales qui rejoignaient la salle du trône.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une grande clameur couvrit les rugissements de Lobélia. Dédaignant les armes à feu, les orcs avaient sorti les arbalètes et la dragonne, dans un grondement terrible, recula jusqu'à l'ouverture, insultant ses assaillants dans une langue maintenant oubliée.

— Ne le tuez pas ! Ne le tuez pas ! Il nous faut cet animal vivant. Son ADN peut certainement être dupliqué…

Perçant le bruit, la voix de Rasmus couvrit les ordres des généraux et Bilbo ne perdit pas de temps pour s'éloigner aussi vite que possible. La dragonne venait de lui offrir un répit. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance de sauver Fili mais, pour lui, il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper, rejoindre Thorïn, et lui expliquer la situation.

Les cris de victoires que poussèrent les orcs lorsque, blessée, la dragonne prit son envol pour se soustraire à la piqure des carreaux qui s'étaient nichés dans les points les plus vulnérables de son armure d'écailles, muèrent en hurlement de rage et de défi.

Venant de l'Ouest, une Armada d'hélicoptères de combat franchit le sommet des montagnes les plus proches.

Et, soudain, ce fut le chaos.

oOo

— J'ai bien vu ce que c'était, mais, dans la mesure où ce monstre vol dans la direction opposée à la notre, nous n'allons pas nous éterniser sur le sujet !

La voix, sèche, de Vidalinn rappela à l'ordre Dwalïn, Orianne et Salìa qui s'étaient amassés contre la vitre pour regarder le vol raide et irrégulier de la dragonne qui se percha au dessus d'un pic pour reprendre son souffle et lécher ses plaies. Tenant fermement les commandes de l'hélicoptère, Vidalinn fit plonger l'appareil et lança un signe de tête à Salìa, qui s'empara des mitrailleuses.

— Et voici donc le jour où je viens en aide à Thorïn… Ceci dit, j'aurai dut faire ça plus tôt… Le côté demoiselle en détresse lui sied à merveille.  
— Pas autant qu'à toi, mon chou.  
— Ta gueule, Dwalïn.

Il n'avait pas entendu le nain approcher derrière lui pour tenter de discerner les différents combats qui se déroulaient dans la ville de Dale. Taquin, celui-ci appuya d'une voix grave que l'humour ne parvint pas à alléger :

— Et, surtout, tu ne peux pas vraiment te permettre de regarder Thorïn de cette manière… Je te rappelle qu'il est en couple avec ton ex. Et que, quoi qu'il arrive, il est toujours ton ennemi…

Vidalinn prit sur lui pour ne pas répondre à la provocation. Pas Salïa qui, concentrée sur les orcs, rétorqua méchamment :

— Ce n'est pas ça qui empêchera Vidalinn de s'intéresser à quelqu'un, au contraire… Ce mec s'entiche comme il respire… Collègue, ami, amie, elfe, humaine, hobbit… il n'a pas encore tapé chez ses ennemis et encore moins chez les nains… Le séduire est à la portée de tout ceux et celles qui entrent dans ses critères exigeants et pour qui il éprouve un minimum d'intérêt… Mais le garder… La personne qui, par miracle, parviendra à s'engager avec lui devra vraiment s'accrocher pour le fidéliser à long terme sans l'ennuyer. S'il trouve un jour une personne qui le supporte assez pour envisager une vie entière à ses côtés…

Elle fit une grimace éloquente, ne cachant pas son dégout à l'idée d'une existence auprès du demi-elfe, et Dwalïn leva les yeux au ciel :

— Merci pour la conférence, mais je me fous de la vie de ce connard et des pauvres âmes assez désespérées pour se laisser séduire, sans vouloir manquer de respect à Bilbo ou à toi.  
— Fermez vos gueules. Et, Salìa, merci, mais j'ai un minimum de gout pour regarder du côté des nains… Je préférerai encore me trouver une orque…

Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux. L'ignorant et remarquant les troupes naines, Vidalinn passa à l'attaque. Lançant ses ordres à la flotte malgré les interférences, il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour établir un périmètre de sécurité autour des rebelles de Dale, pulvérisant dans la foulée aussi bien les ruines que les orcs qui tentèrent de fuir la zone de combat.

Mais les conditions de vol étaient tellement terribles que plusieurs hélicoptères firent des embardés. L'un, balloté par le vent, manqua de se crasher contre le flanc d'une montagne et fut forcer d'opérer un atterrissage d'urgence. Vidalinn préféra ordonner à ses troupes de se poser au sol pour un assaut terrien.

Il posa, non sans difficultés, son propre hélico au centre de l'arène où étaient regroupées les nains, et Thorïn les rejoignit sans attendre que les pales soient immobilisées.

— Rasmus et le gros des troupes orcs sont encore dans les montagnes. Dans Erebor…  
— Et Bilbo ?

Toisant Thorïn sans prendre la peine de cacher l'agacement qu'il éprouvait de devoir s'allier avec lui, Vidalinn demanda des nouvelles de la seule personne ici bas pour qui il éprouvait une sincère inquiétude.

Sans s'embarrasser lui aussi à montrer la joie qu'il ne ressentait pas en le voyant débarquer ainsi, Thorïn lui annonça froidement en sautant dans l'hélicoptère :

— Dans la Montagne…

Au regard furieux qu'il écopa de la part de Vidalinn, il lui répondit en prenant place sur le siège du pilote que le blond venait de délaisser, vérifiant la réponse de l'appareil et des différentes commandes qu'il s'appropria facilement :

— Il s'y est rendu à mon insu, avant qu'Azog ne trouve l'entrée.  
— Tu n'avais pas à le laisser sans surveillance.

Maugréant, Vidalinn prit place à côté de lui, posant le casque sur ses oreilles pointues et paramétrant l'appareil pour un vol optimal malgré les conditions désastreuses.

— Bilbo est mon compagnon, pas mon animal de compagnie.

Il avait assuré sa phrase avec plus de plaisir qu'il n'aurait dû, à moins que ce ne soit la grimace de l'ex du concerné qui le mit en joie, mais celui-ci répliqua sombrement :

— Qui donc laisse son compagnon aux mains de la pire engeance qui couvre cette terre ?  
— Celui qui est prêt à s'allier avec son ennemi pour le récupérer.

Il alluma sèchement les moteurs pour couvrir la voix de Vidalinn et s'épargner une discussion qu'il ne voulait pas mener. Vidalinn n'avait pas tord. Thorïn en souffrait, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Mais savoir Bilbo aussi proche d'Azog, peut-être même entre ses griffes, ça le rendait malade. Il aurait dû prévenir une telle chose. Ne pas laisser Bilbo seul. Le garder prêt de lui…

Vidalinn lança quelques ordres à Salìa par radio tandis que le nain faisait décoller l'hélicoptère, après avoir lui-même distribuer ses ordres à Dwalïn. Repousser les orcs était la priorité, mais, plus que ça, retrouver Kili et le mettre en sécurité était la mission première.

La situation dans Dale était maintenant en leur faveur. Ne leur restait qu'à déloger le reste des orcs qui s'étaient cachés dans Erebor.

— Rasmus est lui aussi dans cette Montagne. Il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.  
— Fais ce que tu veux. Ma priorité est Bilbo. Et si je peux cueillir la tête d'Azog au passage, je n'y manquerai pas.  
— Si _tu_ peux prendre sa tête ? Ne te montre pas trop gourmand, Thorïn. Cet adversaire est trop coriace pour toi.  
— Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu plusieurs fois la face devant lui qu'il en sera de même pour moi.  
— Ne sois pas arrogant, nain.

Thorïn ne répondit pas, trop occuper à manœuvrer l'hélicoptère qui se prit dans un trou d'air. L'appareil sembla chuter de quelques mètres, avant de trembler dans les turbulences, puis Thorïn parvint à reprendre le contrôle et, prenant large, il tâcha d'aborder le flanc de la Montagne en profitant des nuages et de la nuit qui tombait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Le tumulte qui résonnait déjà dans la vallée était à leur avantage et, une fois qu'il fut assez proche de la paroi, Vidalinn vérifia attentivement son armement, avant de faire un signe au nain en se dirigeant vers la soute. Thorïn mit en place les stabilisateurs en annonçant gravement :

— Je ne pourrais pas le maintenir plus de quelques secondes.  
— Je me doute bien. Mais ça suffira, je n'ai pas besoin de câble de sécurité.

Le ton était prétentieux, mais il y avait de quoi se montrer arrogant. Comme Thorïn l'avait prévenu, il immobilisa l'appareil tant bien que mal, à peine plus de deux secondes à cause des violents courants aériens qui parasitaient la zone, et il ouvrit la cale pour laisser Vidalinn se jeter dans le vide. Le sol se trouvait une vingtaine de mètres plus bas et, pourtant, le guerrier blond, dont les aptitudes hors normes ne surprenaient plus son ennemi, se réceptionna avec une souplesse et une agilité bluffante. Il ne prit pas la peine de faire le moindre signe à Thorïn qui s'éloignait et, furtif, il s'enfonça dans les broussailles tandis que le nain changeait de cap pour trouver un endroit où poser l'appareil. Son intuition lui soufflait que l'engin serait indispensable pour une évacuation rapide.

oOo

« … _Alors je laisse ma lame mener la discussion… »_

— Ho par Mahal, c'était quoi, ça ?

Bondissant au moindre son, pâle, Argon se plaqua contre le mur, terrorisé par cette présence dérangeante qui flottait autour de lui. De toutes ses forces, il avait envie de faire demi-tour. Chaque pas qu'il faisait dans cette mine maudite lui coutait toute la détermination qu'il ignorait posséder. Et, pourtant, en tremblant, il continuait de se faufiler dans la cité de ses ancêtres. Il avait réussi, par miracle, à se glisser dedans à l'insu des orcs lorsque Lobélia avait attaquée, mais, maintenant, il ne savait pas du tout où aller.  
Sa raison lui disait de suivre les murmures éteints qui tournoyaient autour de lui, mais l'idée l'épouvantait et il préférait affronter les garnisons orcs plutôt que partir à la rencontre des fantômes qui hantaient ce lieu. Toutefois, il avançait toujours, dans les galeries sombres et puantes, sans vraiment savoir s'il se jetait dans un cul de sac ou non.

Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit, trop proche de lui, les grognements des orcs qui se préparaient au combat. Il devinait, partout dans Erebor, que les troupes de Rasmus étaient sur le qui-vive. L'arrivée de Vidalinn juste après l'attaque du dragon ne les avait pas laissé indifférents.

Plus prudent que jamais, il avança pas à pas, attentif au moindre son. Ce fut peut-être la raison pour laquelle ses sens perçurent, même lointaine et tenue, la voix de Bilbo, transformée par la douleur. Il eut un bref temps d'hésitation mais, immédiatement, il se dirigea vers l'origine du son.

Le tunnel dérobé qu'il suivait était, certes, étroit, mais il avait le mérite de desservir de nombreuses salles sans se montrer. Certainement un ancien passage pour les serviteurs.

— Il n'est plus question de jouer, Bilbo. Ta petite escapade vient déjà de nous faire perdre beaucoup de temps… Tu vas nous dire, maintenant, comment trouver le tombeau des âmes-mêlées.

S'approchant autant qu'il le put, Argon ne reconnut pas le vieillard qui était penché sur Bilbo, au sol, à qui il parlait d'une voix pressée. Quoique petit et d'apparence anodine, le jeune nain ne put manquer le danger mortel qui émanait de cet homme et, prudent, il baissa l'arme qu'il avait mise en joue. Il avait la certitude qu'un simple carreau serait inefficace contre le vieillard qui malmenait celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son ami.

Le hobbit bredouilla une réponse que le rebelle n'entendit pas, mais cela ne sembla pas plaire au vieil homme qui le frappa en réponse. Argon dû se faire violence pour ne pas bondir et, à la place, il étudia attentivement la situation.

Deux orcs montaient la garde et, si ce n'était le vieillard et Bilbo, la salle était vide. Un bon point.

— Rasmus, un hélicoptère vient de se poser dans le périmètre.

Argon, focalisé sur Bilbo, n'avait pas entendu le troisième orc qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle. Il sursauta et recula vivement, de peur d'être découvert. De son côté, Rasmus délaissa Bilbo, se redressant pour demander froidement :

— Vidalinn ?  
— Certainement.  
— Débrouillez-vous mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je le veux vivant. Il a beaucoup trop de dettes à payer pour qu'on puisse se permettre de lui offrir une simple mort.

Argon avait déjà entendu parler de Vidalinn. D'abord comme principale calamité naine puis, de manière inattendue, comme un allié haïssable. Ainsi, la nouvelle ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, même s'il jugea que c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Surtout lorsque Rasmus se dirigea vers la sortie en crachant ses ordres :

— Je vais aviser la situation. Ne le tuez pas, mais je veux que, à mon retour, il coopère sur la recherche du tombeau des âmes-mêlées et du reste.

L'ordre sembla particulièrement plaire aux deux orcs qui échangèrent un regard mauvais et, à peine la porte se fut refermée sur les pas de Rasmus, ils marchèrent vers le hobbit recroquevillé au sol. Toutefois, deux sifflements stridents les surpris et, figés par la mort et la surprise, ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux devant Bilbo qui écarquilla les yeux.

Argon apparût à ce moment, son arbalète de combat dans une main et, de l'autre, il attrapa l'épaule de l'historien qu'il jeta sur ses pieds pour le trainer derrière lui. Bien que stupéfait par l'intervention inespérée, l'historien se figea, paniqué :

— Ils ont mon odeur ! Nous ne ferons pas dix mètres, ils nous retrouveront et te réduiront en morceau !  
— Tu as une solution ?

Peut ravi d'apprendre une telle chose, Argon avait répondu les dents serrées, incapable, toutefois, de laisser Bilbo derrière lui. Il sortit son poignard pour couper les liens qui lui sciaient les poignets et le poussa devant lui, pressant. Affaibli et étourdi, mais capable de se mouvoir, Bilbo parti vers les étages supérieurs et Argon s'immobilisa :

— La sortie est de l'autre côté !  
— Mais blindée d'orcs. Et, de toute manière, je ne partirai pas sans Fili.

Damn. Non pas qu'il l'avait oublié, celui-là, mais presque. Peu héroïque, Argon opina tout de même et emboita le pas du hobbit en demandant d'une petite voix :

— Sais-tu où il se trouve ?  
— Oui… Tout comme je sais qu'il nous faudra beaucoup de chance et de moyens pour le récupérer. Où sont les autres ?  
— Quels autres ?

A la question presque naïve, Bilbo eut un temps d'arrêt et se tourna vers lui, stupéfait :

— Attend… Ne me dis pas que… Tu… Tu es venu seul ? Seul jusqu'ici ?

Le nain opina et Bilbo ne cacha pas l'angoisse que l'annonce souleva en lui.

Il était blessé, et seul, au milieu d'un nid d'orc, avec un gamin pas plus expérimenté que lui des situations de combats et encore plus blessé qu'il ne l'était.

A eux deux, ils ne seraient d'aucune aide à Fili. Ils devaient trouver simplement un moyen de survivre le temps que les secours arrivent, ce seraient la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

— La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Vidalinn est dans les parages maintenant…

L'idée que son ex petit-ami soit dans les environs le rassura grandement. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine et, malgré leur rupture, il était toujours prêt à lui venir en aide. Du moins, il l'espérait sincèrement.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que cette situation terrible s'arrête. Il était épuisé, terrifié, et son corps entier n'était que douleur depuis qu'Azog avait tenté de lui soutirer des informations sur Thorïn et Vidalinn. Mais, d'un autre côté, la vision de Fili agonisant, crucifié au mur, ne le laisserait jamais en paix tant qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir fait tout son possible pour lui venir en aide.

— Nous devons trouver un moyen pour-  
— Bilbo… Je crois qu'ils ont retrouvé notre trace…

Livide, Argon jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Des hurlements et des grognements enflaient derrière eux et, sans attendre, Bilbo attrapa l'épaule du plus jeune.

— On court.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Finalement, ce chapitre a été écrit plus rapidement que prévu et, vu le temps d'attente que nous avons eu précédemment, c'est un petit moyen de me rattraper.

Surtout que le suivant a été écrit dans la foulée donc il devrait arriver rapidement lui aussi.

J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire !


	34. Chapter 34

Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée, mais Bilbo, dans l'urgence, n'avait pas réussi à réfléchir plus loin. C'était lui qui avait demandé à Argon de le laisser en arrière pour continuer vers la salle du trône sans lui.

S'ils étaient restés à deux, ils n'auraient eu aucune chance. Et les orcs voulaient Bilbo vivant, pas Argon. Il ne voulait pas être torturé de nouveau, ni même éprouver la moindre douleur, même infime, mais la situation était trop désespérée pour qu'il espère s'en sortir sans casse.

Il était revenu sur ses pas, espérant leurrer leurs poursuivants en leur faisant croire qu'il était seul et qu'il tentait de rejoindre la sortie.

Mais, plus il avançait dans cette direction, et plus il manquait de se trouver nez à nez avec un monstre qui faisait bien trois têtes de plus que lui.

Ses nerfs étaient à vifs, mais il gardait en tête qu'Argon s'était fait bien trop discret pour que leurs ennemis ne retrouvent sa trace et, avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à libérer Fili avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Parce que, lucide, il ne doutait pas que, plus les minutes passaient, plus l'héritier de Thorïn s'affaiblissait dangereusement.

Il avait sur lui un lourd pistolet chargé qu'Argon lui avait laissé, et il comptait bien en user toutes les balles avant de se faire prendre à nouveau. S'il pouvait toucher Azog ou Rasmus dans la partie, il n'en serait pas déçu.

Des exclamations terrifiantes furent poussées derrière lui et, comprenant que sa trace avait été retrouvée, il hâta le pas, conscient qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller et que sa fuite était vaine. Son arme serrée dans sa paume, il ne perdit pas de temps à se complaire dans le désespoir et il continua d'avancer. Il était maintenant dans une grande galerie de jade. Sublime et à peine abîmée par le temps. Plusieurs couloirs la desservaient et, acculé, il s'engouffra dans l'un d'entre eux. Mais il s'immobilisa et retînt un glapissement d'épouvante lorsque, face à lui, arrivèrent Azog et une dizaine de gardes.

— On n'a plus le temps de jouer au chat à et la souris, Bilbo. Soit gentil, pose ton arme et coopère. En échange, je te promets d'être patient. Du moins, plus que d'habitude…

Sans l'écouter, Bilbo se mit en garde et il tira. Il vida la moitié de son chargeur et deux orcs s'écroulèrent au sol dans un râle d'agonie. Pas Azog, qui avait évité chacune des balles qui lui étaient destinées. Prenant la fuite, Bilbo se rua dans un couloir adjacent et un frisson de terreur glissa entre ses omoplates lorsque la voix d'Azog puissante retentit contre les parois :

— Apportez le moi ! Déployez vous dans les galeries, ce petit rat est pris au piège !

Il réprima un sanglot angoissé et accéléra. Sa petite taille était un avantage et il put se faufiler dans les failles des couloirs éventrés. Mais les orcs étaient partout et sa fuite sembla l'entrainer plus encore dans les profondeurs de la montagne.

A bout de souffle, rassuré de ne plus entendre le grognement rauque de ses ennemis sur ses talons, il prit une nouvelle galerie sombre.

Mais un hurlement d'effroi passa ses lèvres lorsqu'un bras puissant le ceintura. Hurlement qui fut bâillonné par une main large et, paniqué, il se débattit de toute la force qui lui restait.

— Calme-toi, Bilbo. Ils vont arriver ici.

Cette voix. Une chape de quiétude et de soulagement s'abattit sur lui et il tituba, s'écroulant presque sur Thorïn qui le traina dans l'ombre. Le nain, efficace et expérimenté, ne perdit pas de temps pour retirer la tunique du hobbit, imbibée de sang, qu'il jeta au sol sans ménagement avant de le couvrir de sa propre veste, espérant gommer, même un minimum, l'odeur entêtante pour les orcs qui ne manqueraient pas de le retrouver à l'odorât.

— Suis moi.

Comme s'il était pensable que Bilbo se détache, même un minimum, de lui... Sursautant au moindre bruit, il restait malgré tout serein, confiant et soulagé, enfin, après ces heures terribles qu'il venait de vivre. Guidé par Thorïn, ils s'éloignèrent de la zone où grouillaient les orcs et, lorsque leurs grognements ne furent plus audible, le nain s'arrêta pour vérifier l'endroit, avant de laisser son regard glisser sur le hobbit épuisé qui s'était laisser glisser contre le mur.

— Que s'est-il passé ?  
— Pour faire simple, j'avais trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans la montagne, j'y ai rencontré la dragonne, que j'ai réveillée et qui est sortie en pulvérisant la porte. Les orcs en ont profités pour rentrer et je me suis fait attrapé en essayant de sauver Fili.

Thorïn, qui s'était imposé de rester stoïque, ne put empêcher un sursaut qui le fit bondir face au hobbit :

— Fili ?

L'évocation du prince blond sembla prendre le nain au dépourvu et, incertain, Bilbo répondit d'une voix hésitante :

— Il… Ils l'ont… hem… Il a été crucifié dans la salle du trône mais, si on agit assez vite… Il est encore en vie. Argon est déjà en train de chercher un moyen pour le délivrer…  
— Argon ?

Thorïn semblait tomber des nues et, intrigué, Bilbo demanda :

— Tu ne le savais pas ?

Stupéfait, mais une rage bien connue prenant peu à peu possession de son corps, la rage du combat et de l'appel du sang, Thorïn secoua négativement la tête. Il se tourna dans la direction de la salle du trône, que Bilbo avait inconsciemment désigné d'un signe de tête. Mais il se tourna à nouveau vers le hobbit lorsque celui-ci demanda d'une petite voix :

— Mais… Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu venu dans la Montagne ?  
— En doutes-tu ?

D'une voix neutre, il avait répondu en se baissant sur le hobbit qu'il attrapa à la taille pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied et, plaquant une nouvelle arme à feu dans ses mains, il désigna le couloir qu'ils suivaient initialement :

— Continue de suivre cette voie-là. En sortant, la dragonne a fait ébouler une bonne partie du flanc Sud. Plusieurs failles permettent maintenant de sortir à l'air libre. Mon hélico est posé non loin, mais je ne doute pas que les orcs le surveillent déjà attentivement. J'aimerai que tu te trouves une cachette près de la sortie et qui tu y restes. Je te promets que je reviendr-  
— Hé bien… Thorïn en personne… Quel beau geste. Je ne t'aurai pas pensé aussi sage, au contraire. J'aurai parié que, si jamais tu te serais montré assez fou pour entre dans cette Montagne, ça aurait été pour venir en aide à ton pitoyable héritier.

Bilbo ne put retenir un frisson de terreur lorsque la voix, amusée, d'Azog s'éleva au bout du couloir. Il était accompagné de plusieurs orcs lourdement armés qui les mirent en joue. Vidé de ses forces, le hobbit se laissa à nouveau glisser au sol, abrité dans un renfoncement d'une porte épaisse et soulevant les rires de leurs assaillants. Seul Thorïn put remarquer l'éclat qui fit briller l'acier de son arme lorsque Bilbo retira discrètement le cran de sécurité, tout en feignant de se montrer complètement hors jeu. A son tour, le nain se mit en garde, se décalant pour se mettre à couvert derrière un éboulement, prêt à riposter lorsque, avec douceur, Azog susurra :

— Tuez le nain. Apportez moi le hobbit.

oOo

Jamais Argon n'avait été aussi heureux de son poids plus léger que les autres membres de sa race et, surtout, de sa capacité à se mouvoir en silence. Plusieurs fois, cette aptitude lui permis de contourner sans perdre de temps les groupes d'orcs qui se préparaient au combat. Par chance, la situation à Dale avaient zappé leur attention et le nain en profita pour s'approcher de la salle du trône.

Mais le périmètre était surveillé et, pire, les orcs fouillaient cette zone à la recherche du tombeau des Âmes-Mêlées.

Il tenta de contourner l'endroit en suivant toujours ces galeries discrètes que les orcs n'avaient pas encore remarquées. Une fusillade explosa à ce moment plus loin dans la mine et Argon frémit, espérant sincèrement que Bilbo s'en était sorti.

Se concentrant uniquement sur ses propres problèmes, il se faufila dans les somptueuses salles de trésor. Moins d'orcs s'y trouvaient, mais il devina, à leurs insignes, que c'étaient des hauts gradés. Plus balèzes, donc.

Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il remarqua, parmi eux, le vieillard qu'il avait déjà surpris auprès de Bilbo. Plus qu'Azog, il semblait être celui qui donnait les ordres. Fébrile, il houspillait les guerriers monstrueux, ne cessant de parler du tombeau des Âmes-Mêlées qu'il désirait ardemment retrouver. Attentif, Argon observa Rasmus et la disposition de l'endroit avec attention. Rejoindre le trône, où se trouvait Fili, était hors de sa portée. Mais, plutôt que faire demi-tour ou bien attendre un miracle, peut-être pourrait-il couper la tête du serpent et priver l'armée ennemie de son chef…

Il avait l'arbalète de combat de Kili avec lui, mortellement silencieuse, et se savait plutôt doué pour le tir de précision. Même s'il en doutait, il tentait de se persuader qu'un seul tir pourrait suffire… Mais il était conscient que sitôt le carreau serait lancé, il n'aurait plus la moindre chance. S'il était repéré dans cette salle par ces monstres, il n'avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Toutefois, sa main ne tremblait pas lorsqu'il se déplaça en silence et mit son arme en joue une fois que Rasmus se trouva parfaitement dans son champ.

Mais le vieil homme, comme régi par un sixième sens qui dépassait le perceptible, se tourna vivement vers lui et, figé, son regard fut capturé par celui de Rasmus qui ouvrit la bouche pour cracher un ordre.

Ce fut à ce moment que Vidalinn entra en jeu. La soudaine inattention de Rasmus était tout ce qu'il avait attendu pour intervenir.

Semblant tomber de nulle part au milieu des orcs, ceux-ci eurent à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait que quatre d'entre eux tombèrent au sol. Combattant à l'arme blanche, deux épées courtes qu'il faisait voltiger avec adresse, silencieux, vif et mortellement efficace, le semi-elfe se mût dans une danse funeste. Il esquiva les balles qui lui étaient adressées mais, dans la mêlée, les généraux orcs délaissèrent leurs armes à feu pour sortir des poignards acérés au moins aussi longs que l'avant-bras du jeune nain. Pétrifié, Argon fut aussi lent que les orcs à se mettre en branle mais, avisant un monstre qui leva son arme pour prendre Vidalinn, déjà aux prises avec deux soldats plus grands que lui, en traitre, il ajusta son arbalète et tira.

Silencieux, les trois carreaux se plantèrent dans la gorge de la bête qui, dans un râle d'incompréhension, s'écroula au pied de Vidalinn. Le blond, qui se croyait seul, haussa un sourcil stupéfait, mais il enchaina en s'attaquant aux derniers orcs encore debout tandis qu'Argon se déplaça vers l'entrée de la porte. De dix carreaux, il abattît l'orc géant que Rasmus avait envoyé à l'extérieur pour appeler à l'aide, puis il se plaça à la porte, qu'il tenta de barricader rapidement. Rasmus le remarqua et vînt sur lui en sortant un coutela effilé. Argon évita un premier assaut et, d'un coup de pied, il fit tomber la lourde barre d'acier qui condamna la porte pour de bon, et, d'une roulade qui lui rappela douloureusement son abdomen transpercé, il esquiva à nouveau la lame qui sembla chanter en tranchant l'air. Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'une estafilade peu profonde lui brula la peau le long de son bras et, tremblant, il se redressa pour faire face à l'humain. Le feu de la coupure se propagea dans tout son corps et, tressaillant, il comprit que l'arme était empoisonnée.

Concentré à l'extrême, il posa sa lourde arbalète pour dégainer le sabre qu'il ne quittait jamais. Comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était en présence d'orcs ou de gobelin, elle brillait étrangement d'une douce lueur bleutée à laquelle le jeune nain s'était habitué et, la voyant, Rasmus haussa un sourcil. Les nains étaient plus habitués à combattre avec des haches lourdes quand ils en venaient aux armes blanches. Mais, malgré les moqueries et le dédains des autres rebelles de Dale, Argon avait tenu à s'entrainer avec cette arme légère et effilée, de très bonne qualité et extrêmement ancienne, qu'il avait trouvée cachée dans l'armurerie royale de la ville et qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Il n'avait, en réalité, aucune idée de l'inestimable valeur de cette lame elfique, relique des temps passés.

Sans prévenir, celui qui avait l'apparence d'un vieillard passa à l'attaque. Argon n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux. Très rapide, trop, mais, surtout, extrêmement puissant, bien plus que laissait penser sa faible constitution, il submergea Argon d'un enchainement d'attaques aussi subtiles que vives et violentes. Le nain fut seulement capable de se défendre, ripostant à peine et reculant jusqu'à s'acculer contre le mur derrière lui.

Son dos pressa la pierre au moment où Rasmus le désarma, envoyant son sabre glisser sur le sol. Un crochet brutal le cueillit à la mâchoire, un autre à la tempe et un coup de pied méchamment ajusté le plia en deux. Suffocant, il ne fut pas capable de faire le moindre geste lorsque Rasmus leva son arme pour porter le coup fatal.

L'acier siffla et Argon retînt son souffle, mais, dans un fracas sonore, l'épée luisante de poison fut repoussée par le sabre d'Argon, que Vidalinn tenait de ses deux mains.

Le semi-elfe ne marqua aucune pause et, terminant son mouvement, il avança sur Rasmus en enchainant une succession d'attaques époustouflantes de vivacité et d'agilité. La lame de ses ancêtres semblait avoir pris vie entre ses mains. L'humain ripostait et combattait avec la même ardeur, si bien qu'il fut impossible pour Argon, médusé par le niveau des deux combattants qui ne semblaient pas de ce monde, de deviner qui avait l'avantage.

Il sursauta lorsque, sur la lourde porte qu'il avait fermée comme il l'avait pu, des coups violents résonnèrent. Vivement, il contourna les deux combattants qui tournoyaient l'un autour de l'autre, échangeant des passes dans lesquelles la haine se mêlait à une science du combat sans égale. Ramassant son arbalète, Argon s'approcha de la porte qui menaçait, maintenant, de céder à tout moment. Il comprit que, quoiqu'ils aient à faire, ils devaient le faire vite. Le temps leur était maintenant compté. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il délaissa son arbalète pour charger son fusil d'assaut, arme surpuissante mais peu discrète, dont la puissance de feu pouvait fracasser des murs de gré à cinquante mètres. Rasmus n'était éloigné de lui que de sept mètres.

Il hurla à pleins poumons :

— Vidalinn, à terre !

Les deux combattants avaient totalement oublié sa présence et Vidalinn mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que l'ordre lui était adressé. Il hésita, repoussant une frappe de son ennemi, et il en profita pour juger rapidement la situation. Il remarqua la porte qui menaçait de céder et, devant elle, ce jeune nain sortit de nulle part qui les avait mis en joue. Il allait cracher que Rasmus était pour lui, mais la porte craqua à ce moment et, sans une hésitation de plus, il se jeta au sol. Argon tira à l'instant où il vit que le blond avait pris sa décision et, à peine Vidalinn fut à terre, une slave de balle percuta Rasmus qui, dans un geste de défense dérisoire, avait placé son arme devant lui. L'acier vola en éclat sous la puissance de feu de l'arme d'assaut d'Argon et, avec une violence inouïe, le vieil humain fut projeté sur quelques mètres. Il s'écrasa au sol, comme un pantin de chiffon désarticulé, et, continuant de tirer, Argon fit volte face pour cueillir les premiers orcs qui parvinrent à se faufiler par la porte. De son côté, Vidalinn se précipita sur Rasmus qui, quoique salement amoché, tentait déjà de se relever. D'humain, il n'avait plus rien. Sa silhouette était déchiquetée, son corps mutilé.

Son regard luisant de haine, de fureur et de quelque chose qui n'appartenait pas à ce temps, il sortit d'une main brisée son propre révolver, que le semi-elfe fit voler d'un coup de pied précis. Le blond continua son mouvement en changeant ses appuis pour percuter la mâchoire de son ennemi d'un coup puissant. Encore, Rasmus tomba au sol, s'imprégnant de son propre sang, mais, remarquant de quelle manière Argon commençait à se faire encercler, Vidalinn comprit que, s'il restaient quelques secondes de plus ici, ils n'auraient aucune chance de s'en sortir en vie, ni même de venir à bout de Rasmus, que les armes conventionnelles ne pouvaient détruire entièrement.

D'une pirouette, il esquiva un orc qui avait tenté de l'aborder par son point mort et, le sabre d'Argon toujours en main, il trancha la tête de son assaillant dans un geste parfaitement ajusté. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la discrète faille par laquelle il était venu, ramassa une mitrailleuse au sol, près du cadavre d'un général, et du ton de celui qui commande, il interpella Argon comme il aurait rappelé ses propres soldats :

— En arrière !

Rompu aux ordres, Argon ne se fit pas prier et il recula, profitant de l'intervention de Vidalinn qui couvrit sa retraite pour le rejoindre, essoufflé.

Une fois engagés dans la faille, ils reculèrent côte à côte, se couvrant mutuellement face aux orcs qui s'amassèrent à l'entrée et qui s'écroulèrent sans parvenir à les toucher. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était temps, habitué des situations de combats désespéré, Vidalinn fit passer Argon devant lui et ils prirent la fuite dans la partie éboulée de la mine. Après une course d'une dizaine de minutes, le soldat blond plaqua le plus jeune dans un renfoncement du mur et lui-même se cacha de l'autre côté du couloir, faisant signe à Argon de rester parfaitement silencieux. L'attente sembla durer une éternité mais, au bout d'un moment, leur poursuivant, qui les traquaient grâce à leur odorat, déboulèrent dans la galerie. Se forçant à l'immobilité, Argon en oublia de respirer et, malgré sa main crispée sur la gâchette, il attendit l'ordre de Vidalinn pour passer à l'attaque. Il était suffisamment sage pour reconnaître le semi-elfe, malgré son statut d'ennemi héréditaire, comme l'unique maître du drôle de duo qu'ils formaient. Au vu de son expérience et de son habilité, le nain lui vouait, à l'instant, une pleine confiance, et, au delà de ça, il était même profondément ravi de le voir prendre les choses en main. Les siens allaient le détester, de s'être ainsi allié, même temporairement, à Vidalinn de la Ruesta, mais cela lui était parfaitement égal.

Il se tendit jusqu'à en trembler, quand les premiers orcs passèrent devant leurs cachettes, mais le regard de Vidalinn, qu'il devina malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle il s'était glissé, fut suffisant pour le contraindre à l'immobilité.

Une dizaine d'orcs passèrent devant eux, mais le semi-elfe ne fit pas mine de bouger. Il attendit une bonne minute, qui paru très longue à Argon puis, avec prudence, le blond se glissa sans un bruit dans le couloir. Il vérifia que plus personne ne venait dans leur direction, puis il fit signe à Argon de rester immobile, avant de reculer rapidement. L'arrière de la troupe orc était encore en vue et, sans une once d'hésitation il ajusta et tira tout en reculant. Pris par surprise, la moitié des orcs fut fauchée par l'attaque du blond qui recula encore jusqu'à se cacher derrière un éboulement quand ce qui restait des orcs riposta. Ils étaient cinq et continuèrent d'arroser Vidalin en avançant sur lui, sans lui laisser la moindre opportunité de répondre. Argon n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qui était attendu de lui et, lorsque les cinq orcs passèrent devant lui, il resta caché. Une fois qu'ils furent proches du blond, il attaqua à son tour. Sous la surprise, les deux orcs qui ne furent pas tué sur le coup se retournèrent, offrant leur dos à Vidalinn qui les acheva et qui rejoignit Argon sans perdre de temps.

— C'était géant ! A nous deux, on-  
— Ferme-la et court. Ils sont occupés avec les troupes de Salìa, mais ils ne vont pas nous oublier. Rasmus est hors jeu pour un moment, et nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.  
— Pour un moment ? Pour toujours, tu veux dire ! Je l'ai complètement pulvérisé !  
— Certes. Aucun homme ou orc n'aurait survécu à ça. Mais Rasmus n'est pas un homme commun.

Attrapant le bras du plus jeune, il le traina derrière lui mais, encore, Argon s'immobilisa :

— Je suis venu ici pour récupérer Fili, je ne partirai pas sans lui !

Vidalinn se retînt de justesse de l'assommer, mais il se reprit et assena d'une voix crispée :

— Le fils de Lily est sur le coup. Je l'ai croisé dans les niveaux supérieurs, il avait trouvé un moyen d'esquiver les troupes orcs et de se faufiler dans la salle du trône. Je pense que nous lui avons fournie une diversion suffisante pour finir ce qu'il avait à faire. Je lui ai donné les coordonnées de l'hélico, ils nous rejoindront là-bas.

L'annonce surprit le plus jeune, qui eut du mal à comprendre ce que Kili faisait ici, alors qu'il était persuadé que le fils de Thorïn était resté à Dale, tout comme il lui semblait trop beau qu'ils s'en sortent simplement par voie aérienne, lui qui s'était résigné à ne pas ressortir de cette montagne tout simplement. Il voulut parler, mais un vertige soudain lui fit tourner la tête. Vidalinn, qui marchait devant, ne se rendit compte du malaise du plus jeune qu'au moment où celui-ci tomba lourdement au sol.

Fronçant les sourcils, il le rejoignit pour le reprendre durement :

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour te porter, soit tu ressors d'ici par toi-même, soit tu ne ressors pas, mais-

Argon bredouilla en réponse et, impatient, Vidalinn se pencha sur lui :

— Pardon ?  
— C'était… C'est… Poison…

Articulant difficilement, Argon se sentit sombrer. Il n'entendit pas le juron discret de Vidalinn et il n'eut pas la force d résister lorsque sa tunique lui fut enlevée. Sur l'épaule, une nette balafre rougeâtre labourait la peau. Une autre courait sur sa poitrine. Vidalinn haussa un sourcil lorsque son regard tomba sur son abdomen qu'une balle de sniper avait fraichement traversé, laissant une hideuse plaie, mais le poison était sa priorité. Il laissa ses longs doigts courir sur les deux blessures anormalement chaudes, jaugeant l'avancé de l'empoisonnement. La plupart des veines avaient viré au noir et se distinguaient nettement sous la peau pâle, mais le cœur ne semblait pas encore atteint alors, rapidement, il attrapa dans l'une de ses poches une petite fiole au contenu doré, qu'il versa entre les lèvres entrouvertes du nain qui suffoquait. Argon toussa et sentit une nausée désagréable l'envahir, lui faisant complètement perdre la notion de l'espace et du temps, et, se redressant, Vidalinn analysa rapidement la situation. Son expérience, sa raison et son aversion pour les nains lui disaient qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour celui qui gisait à ses pieds et que le mieux qu'il avait à faire était de partir en le laissant là.  
Mais, d'un autre côté, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner ses compagnons de bataille derrière lui. Quels qu'ils soient. Et ce nain venait de l'épauler dans l'un des combats les plus important de sa vie. S'il était de bonne fois, il admettrait sans mal que son intervention, face à Rasmus, lui avait ôté une sacrée épine du pied. Mais il aurait été d'autant plus efficace s'il ne s'était pas fait empoisonner de la sorte. Agacé, il hésita encore, mais ses sens affutés se mirent en éveil, à l'instar de la lame qu'il avait emprunté au nain et qui se mit à luire de manière inquiétante. En jurant, il s'agenouilla à côté d'Argon, et, du plat de la paume, il claqua la joue suffisamment sèchement pour le réveiller sans le heurter.

— Sert les dents et remets-toi sur pied, nain. Si tu ne veux pas que je t'abandonne ici, tu as intérêt à faire plus d'effort que ça pour survivre.

Vidalinn avait toujours été dans le genre marche ou crève, autant avec lui-même qu'avec ses proches ou les agents qui combattaient sous ses ordres. Cela tombait bien car c'était exactement l'éducation qu'Argon avait reçue et, sans se plaindre, le nain se releva en prenant appui sur le semi-elfe qui l'aida à faire les premiers pas.

Trop lentement au gout de Vidalinn qui trépignait, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les galeries. Le blond n'autorisa pas de trève tant que la lame continuait de briller, même après qu'ils aient réussi à trouver un passage pour sortir de la Montagne en passant par le flanc éboulé. Il faisait nuit et les nuages cachaient la moindre luminosité, mais Le semi-elfe n'avait aucun mal à se repérer dans le noir et, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Argon, le nain ne faisait même pas la différence ente le jour et la nuit.

De là, ils marchèrent encore une quarantaine de minutes, se perdant dans les broussailles sauvages qui pullulaient dans les Gadolah, et Argon se laissa choir au sol quand l'autre jugea qu'il était possible de faire une pause.

A bout de force, il lui sembla perdre connaissance, car, lorsqu'il revint à lui, après quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, Vidalinn était au téléphone. Debout à quelques mètres de lui, sa silhouette svelte se découpait dans la lueur des étoiles qui se découvraient timidement.

Argon ne comprit pas ses mots et ce fut, seulement, à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Vidalinn s'était adressé à lui uniquement en Khudzul depuis le début. Langue qu'il parlait très bien, malgré un accent chantant qui donnait aux mots gutturaux une musicalité qui fascinait le jeune nain. Stupéfait, il tenta de comprendre la teneur de sa discussion, avec un interlocuteur que l'elfe ne semblait pas apprécier, les mots en langue commune coulaient dans sa bouche comme une cascade mélodieuse.

Les nains de Dale se moquaient souvent des elfes, qu'ils traitaient de sous-race trop gracile et trop raffinée pour que ce soit sain, mais, pour Argon qui rencontrait pour la première fois un descendant de cette espèce, il était presque charmé par la classe, la force et l'élégance qui émanaient de Vidalinn et qu'aucun nain ne posséderait jamais.

Le blond raccrocha et, remarquant le regard du plus petit, il annonça simplement :

— Azog a été tué. Bilbo est à l'abri et Thorïn est parti en renfort pour aider Kili et Fili à évacuer. Dwalïn et Salìa ont nettoyé Dale. Ils viennent prendre la Montagne d'assaut.

Il soupira et, en grimaçant, il s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre face à Argon qui se redressa en remarquant :

— Tu es blessé ?  
— Rasmus est un sacré bretteur… Je me suis vu mourir plusieurs fois sous sa lame…  
— Tu n'as rien à lui envier…

Sans entendre le compliment, passant sa main sur son flanc, Vidalinn l'écarta pour aviser le sang qui la couvrait et il grimaça à nouveau.

— Tu n'as plus d'antidote ?  
— Je suis naturellement immunisé contre ce genre de poison… Mais ça reste douloureux.

Il avait répondu d'une voix agacée, pas vraiment en état de converser maintenant. Surtout pas avec un gamin de cette race.

Depuis qu'il avait infiltré les bâtiments de la GITM avec Dwalïn, et même les jours précédents, il n'avait pris absolument aucun repos et le rythme trépidant qu'il venait de s'infliger ces derniers jours commença à se faire douloureusement sentir.

— Où as-tu appris à te battre ainsi ?  
— L'entrainement.

Salìa avait reprit le contrôle de ses troupes, donc Vidalinn estimait qu'il avait fait sa part maintenant. Gandalf lui avait donné l'ordre de neutraliser Rasmus et, avec l'aide d'Argon, il venait de faire de son mieux. Il doutait fort être capable de l'éradiquer complètement avec les moyens qu'il avait en sa possession, il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il l'avait vu se relever même après s'être fait pulvériser à bout portant par une arme d'assaut capable de réduire en charpie aussi bien la chaire et les os des orcs les mieux bâtis.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant était de retrouver Gandalf, ou bien d'attendre que le vieux fou se manifeste, pour savoir qu'elle était la suite des événements.

— Et qui t'as appris à parler le Khudzul ?  
— Bilbo.  
— Tu connais Bilbo ?

Ravi, Argon se redressa et Vidalinn lui lança un regard froid, profondément agacé :

— Je suis sorti avec lui.  
— Ha oui… J'avais oublié…

Argon avait, bien sûr, entendu parler du fait que Bilbo ait été en couple avec Vidalinn, mais il n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement entre le soldat sanguinaire que décrivaient les guerriers avec cette créature vive et gracile qu'il avait devant lui. Se trouvant maladroit, il ferma les lèvres et se mura dans un silence gêné que Vidalinn apprécia. Toutefois, Argon ne tînt pas longtemps avant de demander à nouveau, sans entendre le soupir exaspéré du blond :

— On fait quoi, maintenant ?  
— On ? Il n'y a pas de « On ». Toi tu rejoints ton haïssable peuple qui va, je l'espère, s'enterrer dans cette horrible Montagne pour disparaître une bonne fois pour toute. Et moi je m'occupe de régler le problème de la GITM de manière définitive.  
— Je ne resterai pas à Erebor avec les nains de Dale.

Argon avait parlé avec conviction en remontant les genoux sur son torse, se protégeant du froid qu'amena la petite averse qui commença doucement à crachiner. Vidalinn voulut feindre l'indifférence, mais, d'une voix neutre, il demanda en étudiant distraitement l'épée d'Argon qu'il avait encore dans les mains :

— Vraiment ? Et que comptes-tu faire sinon ?  
— Je vais aller à l'université d'Annuminas. Je veux devenir un chercheur comme Bilbo.

Vidalinn eut un sourire condescendant et il ne cacha pas son amusement lorsqu'il demanda d'un ton narquois :

— Vraiment ? As-tu suivi les cycles scolaires généraux nécessaires pour prétendre à passer les concours initiaux ?

Argon fronça les sourcils et son silence confus répondit à sa place. Sur le même ton, Vidalinn continua en se redressant pour le regarder avec dédain :

— Es-tu au moins déjà sorti de ta Montagne ?

Blessé par la voix moqueuse, Argon resta silencieux pour s'épargner une pathétique réponse négative et, plus doux, Vidalinn demanda gentiment :

— Sais-tu lire et écrire ? Au moins le Khudzul ?  
— J'apprendrais.

L'aplomb que le jeune nain gardait face à lui lui fit comprendre qu'il était bien plus déterminé que ce que son incertitude laissait entendre, et Vidalinn haussa les épaules en s'adossant à nouveau contre le tronc d'arbre derrière lui.

— Maitrises-tu le langage courant ? Je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient, mais personne ne parle ton langage en dehors de ces montagnes.  
— Certains semblent pourtant très à l'aise.  
— La pratique des langues est ce en quoi j'excelle le mieux. Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pout te servir d'interprète…

Vidalinn avait répondu d'un ton distrait en jouant avec l'écorce d'une branche qu'il dépouillait du bout des doigts. Sans comprendre le sous-entendu, Argon renchérit :

— Tu n'es pas mal avec une lame aussi !

Il ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendu et il expliqua patiemment :

— Je ne doute pas que Thorïn mettra rapidement sur pied des universités naines avec des sections importantes consacrées à l'archéologie. Surtout si Bilbo reste à ses côtés. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester avec les tiens. Les nains n'ont rien à faire dans les villes humaines.

Argon haussa les épaules en répondant d'un ton de défi :

— Les villes humaines ne peuvent être pire qu'un camp nain où ne règne que la loi du plus fort.

Vidalinn fronça les sourcils et il lança un nouveau regard au jeune rebelle. Ses yeux glissèrent sur l'immonde cicatrice sur l'abdomen. Il avait aussi remarqué que le dos était perforé de la même manière. Il avait suffisamment vu de blessure de ce genre pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait et de quand elle datait. Même s'il était un nain de bonne constitution, au vu de la blessure mal placée aussi fraiche, s'être infiltré dans la montagne, avoir combattu contre Rasmus et ses généraux les plus proches et en ressortir vivant tenait de l'exploit, comptant l'inexpérience qu'il lui devinait. Il haussa les épaules et posa la tête sur le tronc derrière lui :

— Au vu de ton éclat aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas en quoi cette loi te désavantage.

Le compliment était habilement détourné, mais Argon l'entendit et il s'empourpra. Il détourna les yeux en avouant doucement :

— Ca ne suffit pourtant pas…  
— Non, ça ne suffit pas. Ce qui n'est pas un mal.

La réponse était énigmatique et prit le plus jeune au dépourvu. N'ayant grandit qu'avec des nains rustres et grossiers, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré de personne comme Vidalinn. Bilbo était brillant et extrêmement cultivé, Thorin était charismatique et avait cette force interne qui poussait les gens à se surpasser lorsqu'ils étaient en sa présence. Kili, lui, était droit et éduqué, fort à sa manière et, surtout, lumineux et attractif.

Vidalinn, lui, était tout ça en même temps, et peut-être plus encore. Il avait, en plus, une subtilité raffinée et un caractère acéré que le nain sentait incisif et hors norme. C'était déroutant pour Argon qui, nerveux, se tut un moment. Vidalinn en profita pour fermer les yeux en posant sa tête contre le tronc derrière lui. La pression qui retombait lui faisait prendre conscience que, cette fois-ci, il était vraiment allé au bout de ses forces.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Pour ton œil ?  
— Rien que je n'ai envie de te raconter.

Argon était bien trop habitué à être rabroué par les nains pour se sentir intimidé par la flagrante mauvaise volonté de Vidalinn et il demanda encore :

— Tu l'as perdu en combattant ?

Vidalinn ne répondit pas. La pluie se faisait maintenant plus lourde et Argon se pressa contre son tronc d'arbre. Il leva les yeux pour tenter de discerner les étoiles qui s'étaient à nouveau cachées derrière les nuages noirs, puis son attention revînt sur le semi-elfe. Mais il remarqua que celui-ci l'étudiait pensivement, alors il détourna les yeux pour parler avec plus d'aplomb qu'il en avait :

— Cette épée est à moi. Pourrais-je la récupér-  
— Cette arme appartient à l'histoire. Je vais la ramener à-  
— Elle est à moi.

Argon venait, subitement, de perdre son petit côté doux et naïf. Il avait trop peu de choses en sa possession pour qu'il ne montre pas les dents lorsque l'on tentait de lui ravir ses maigres biens. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, et Vidalinn lu, encore une fois, cette force étrange qui vibrait en lui, calme et indolente, mais bien présente. Et, aussi, il remarqua que le nain avait toujours son fusil d'assaut dans les mains. Et il avait bien vu de quoi il était capable. Il murmura une insulte à l'encontre de la race des nains en langue commune et, agilement, il tendit l'épée à Argon qui retrouva immédiatement son calme.

— Merci. Elle me plait bien. As-tu remarqué qu'elle changeait de couleur quand les orcs approchaient ?  
— Entre autre…

Marmonnant, Vidalinn, qui avait vécu quelques années avec un historien chercheur, n'avait eu aucun mal à expertiser l'arme, mais il ne dit rien.

— Et Khaenïn m'a dit que-  
— Mon dieu… Moi qui pensais que Dwalïn était le nain le plus haïssable de cette race, suivit de près par Thorïn… T'es vraiment du genre à éclater les stats, toi.

Vidalinn avec encore parler avec agacement. Il commençait à regretter de ne pas l'avoir abandonner dans la mine celui-là. Sa répartie coupa Argon. Quelques secondes. Puis le jeune rebelle reprit en lui lançant un regard mauvais :

— J'allais te dire qu'il existe une deuxième arme comme celle-là à Dale. Khaenïn l'a cachée, mais en fait, je ne veux pas te dire où.

Vexé, il passa ses bras autour de ses genoux lançant un regard sombre à Vidalinn qui retint un lourd soupir d'exaspération. Avisant son agacement, le nain eut un sourire fier et il souffla d'une voix assurée :

— Et puis éclater les stats est ce en quoi j'excelle.

Vidalinn lui répondit d'un regard mauvais qu'il ignora. Le silence retomba et Argon jugea bon de craqueler cette tension lourde qui s'instaurait. Il se leva malgré ses jambes faibles pour demander maladroitement :

— Tu n'as pas soif toi ?  
— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu as une gourde avec toi ?

Il avait répondu sèchement, mais Argon ne se laissa pas intimider, trop habitué à être menacé en permanence, et il désigna un petit sentier du doigt. Il était presqu'invisible, caché dans les fourrés, et descendait dans les ombres.

— Il y a un ruisseau à cinq cents mètres. Et il grouille de truites. On pourrait reprendre des forces avant de repartir au combat…  
— Je te répète qu'il n'y a pas de « On »…

Maugréant, Vidalinn se leva tout de même. L'annonce des truites lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était, en réalité, vraiment affamé. Ses doigts tremblants annonçaient une crise d'hypoglycémie imminente alors, sans se faire prier, il suivit le jeune nain.

oOo

 _« … Pour offrir la danse de la folie,  
_ _Dans un bourbier de pluie rouge… »_

— Fili.

« _Cher frère ennemi,  
_ _Je chante ma chanson affuté pour toi. »_

— Fili… Je t'en pris, Fili… Ouvre les yeux.

« … _Et si je te dis de laisser les miens en paix… »_

Douleur. Douleur. Froid. Douleur.

Lassitude.

Une lourde lassitude semblait avoir pris possession de ses muscles tétanisés. Mais, très lentement, Fili la sentait refluer, comme si la vie conquérait à nouveau ce corps brisé qu'elle avait délaissé un moment.

Il n'était pas seul. Un autre corps étreignait maintenant le sien. Un cœur puissant pulsait non loin du sien, propageant dans ses veines une ardeur qu'il ne possédait plus.

— Fili… Mon fils… Reste avec nous…

 _Mon fils…_ Un sourire mou étira les lèvres blêmes de Fili qui, au prix d'un effort monstrueux ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans un regard aussi bleu que les glaciers du Nord.

— Papa…

Le sourire de Thorïn lui apporta la chaleur qui lui manquait et, de sa voix brisée, il répéta encore ces deux syllabes en se laissant sombrer dans l'étreinte puissante de son père qui souffla rapidement :

— Kili est ici aussi. Il s'occupe de nous ouvrir la route pour sortir de là… Peux-tu marcher ?

Déjà trop faible pour hocher la tête, Fili n'eut pourtant pas le courage de répondre à la négative, mais Thorïn avait prévu cette réponse et, glissant un bras sous ses genoux, un autre dans ses épaules, il le souleva pour le porter et l'emmener loin de cet enfer. Proches, les combats faisaient rage, entre les nains et les soldats de Salìa contre les orcs.

Bilbo avait appris à Thorïn le sort qu'avait connu Fili. Et, par un appel de Vidalinn, le grand nain avait ensuite découvert que Kili s'était, lui aussi, faufilé dans la Montagne. Il était donc parti à la recherche du deuxième héritier et c'était Kili qui lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir. Paniqué, il avait fait savoir à Thorïn que cela faisait un moment qu'il tournait autour de la salle, mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver une ouverture dans la garde des orcs pour intervenir. Il ne savait pas dans quel état était son frère. Ni même s'il était vraiment là.

Thorïn avait alors insisté pour que ce soit Kili qui s'occupe de la diversion. Car lui était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'avait subit Fili, et que ce dernier avait peut-être déjà succombé à ses blessures. Kili n'aurait pas supporté de ne trouver que le cadavre encore chaud de celui qu'il aimait. Tout comme il n'aurait peut-être pas eu assez de sang-froid pour charcuter plus encore les mains de Fili afin de le libérer sans perdre de temps.

— Thorïn, Bolg est-

Kili, qui venait de pénétrer vivement dans la salle, eut un accro dans son souffle lorsque son regard tomba sur le précieux chargement de son père adoptif. Pétrifié, il fut comme frappé par la foudre et, vivement, Thorïn prit la parole :

— Il est encore en vie, Kili. Mais il a besoin de soins urgents. Nous devons sortir d'ici et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça.

Son regard effaré rivé sur le visage sans vie de Fili, il eut l'impression que le monde se déchirait sous ses pieds, mais son père le rappela à l'ordre et il s'ébroua. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était méconnaissable :

— Bolg a repris le contrôle du niveau supérieur, des orcs viennent-  
— Kili ! Derrière toi !

Au cri de Thorïn qui recula pour se mettre à couvert, posant doucement Fili à terre pour dégainer ses armes, Kili fit volte face pour braquer son arbalète de combat sur Bolg qui entra dans la salle, plusieurs orcs le suivant de près.

— Hé bien… Alors que je suis malheureusement le seul encore en vie à pouvoir proclamer la pleine autorité sur la GITM et les tribus orcs du Nord, voilà que, comme cadeau d'intronisation, les derniers descendants de Durïn se laissent prendre au piège dans la salle du trône. Tous les trois… Il ne manque plus que Dis pour compléter ce pathétique tableau de famille...

Il ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre peine face à la perte de son père, au contraire, et, joyeux, il avança en mettant Kili en joue.

— Votre sang rejoindra bientôt celui de ton frère. Et les Eredîms seront miennes…

« … _Donc je peux me réveiller avec un sourire,  
_ _Et le bonheur dans mon cœur… »_

Autour d'eux, les chuchotements se firent plus pressants, plus agressifs, et Kili recula jusqu'à rejoindre Thorïn avec qui il échangea un long regard.

« _…Que suis-je supposé faire,  
_ _Si je veux parler de paix et de compréhension ? »_

Tournoyant, les voix se répétaient, s'affrontaient, comme un échos infini qui créait une tourmente dérangeante et non naturelle. Troublés, les orcs reculèrent, lançant des regards inquiets autour d'eux. Pressés l'un contre l'autre, Kili et Thorïn sentirent soudain leur instinct de survie s'éveiller et hurler en eux. Ils devaient sortir d'ici. Vite.

— Thorïn… Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Il y a quelque chose dans cette salle…

Pâle, Kili se baissa pour poser une main tremblante sur la joue de Fili, inconscient et, face à eux, Bolg semblait terrifié. Autour de lui, les orcs reculaient pas à pas. Alors le regard de Thorïn flamboya soudain et il fit un pas en avant :

— Il est temps d'accomplir cette prophétie ! Kili !

Le plus jeune sursauta, mais il bondit sur ses pieds, son arbalète en joue. Bolg n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Fusant sur lui, Thorïn mitrailla ce qui restait de ses troupes.

« _Et si je veux te faire comprendre que la voie que tu as choisie mène à la chute ? »_

Un orc géant leva une lame gigantesque plus apte à broyer et déchirer les corps de ses ennemis qu'à les taillader gentiment, mais une dizaine de carreaux profitèrent de l'ouverture pour transpercer sa poitrine comme si elle n'était faite que de beurre. Il s'écroula, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

 _« …L'épée est molle,  
_ _dans le feu de la fournaise… »_

De son fusil d'assaut, Bolg para une attaque de Thorïn en usant de la force brute. Il grogna lorsqu'un carreau transperça son bras, mais il ignora la blessure.

— Tuez-les ! Tuez ces chiens !

Peut d'orcs étaient encore en état de répondre à ses ordres.

 _Min Warb Naseu_

 _Min Warb Naseu_

 _Wilr Made Thaim_

 _I Bormotha Hauni_

Autour d'eux, une voix, pure comme le cristal et tranchante comme le vent, s'éleva, achevant de semer la terreur dans le cœur des orcs. Revenant à lui, Fili ouvrit les yeux. De sa vision trouble, il remarqua la silhouette de celui qu'il aimait tant et une lourde émotion se répandit en lui.

— Kili…

Combattant toujours, le brun entendit pourtant le murmure pratiquement inaudible du plus vieux. Il baissa les yeux pour accrocher ceux du blond une seconde. Si brève et, pourtant, suffisamment longue pour qu'ils puissent partager leur soulagement, leur espoir et, surtout, leur amour. Fili ferma les yeux à nouveau et, plus furieux que jamais, Kili redoubla d'ardeur. Délaissant son arme à feu, Thorïn avait ramassé la monstrueuse épée que l'orc géant avait tenue un peu plus tôt, et, combattant avec rage, il parvint à repousser Bolg, le dernier ennemi encore debout dans la salle.

« _Alors, je laisse ma lame mener la discussion,  
_ _Révélée, que ma colère frappe »_

Laissant le coup fatal à Thorïn, Kili s'était écarté du combat et, restant attentif aux mouvements de Bolg, il vint s'agenouiller près de Fili. Avec une tendre douceur, il lui caressa la joue, puis laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa nuque qu'il empoigna délicatement :

— Je suis là, Fili. Je ne partirai plus jamais, je te le promets.  
— Je le sais.

Frappé au torse par un coup qui lui déchira la peau, Bolg tomba en arrière. Il se réceptionna sur le trône et prit son appuie pour contre-attaquer sauvagement. Le hurlement de guerre qu'il poussa se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque, terminant son geste, Thorïn abattit une dernière fois son arme.

Le corps transpercé, Bolg tituba, avant de s'écrouler sur le trône, le visage figé dans la douleur et l'incompréhension.

De ses multiples plaies, son sang s'écoula, se mêlant à celui de Fili et des autres cadavres orcs.  
Suivant d'infimes veinages dans le sol de pierre, invisibles à l'œil nu, le liquide épais coula le long des fondations du trône, activant un mécanisme ancien et oublié aussi vieux que le royaume.

Dans les profondeurs, un sourd déclic se fit entendre et la Montagne s'ébranla.

Le tombeau des Âmes-Mêlées venait de s'ouvrir.

Thorïn tomba à genoux pour étreindre ses deux fils. En vie.

Et, quand les trois nouveaux rois des Eredîms sortirent de la salle du trône, un silence poignant s'était emparé d'Erebor.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas du tout pu répondre aux reviews précédentes, alors je le fait maintenant : Merci à tous !  
Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et je suis contente de voir que certains ont continuer à lire jusque là malgré les délais, les maladresses, les incohérences et les fautes d'orthographes et tout.**

 **Merci merci !**


	35. Chapter 35

— Tu as perdu… Tu n'avais aucune chance de toute manière…

Dans le silence de la mine, où se répétaient encore les échos des derniers combats mêlés aux plus anciens, le murmure rauque, à peine inaudible, fut pourtant parfaitement perçu par les personnes les plus proches.

— Je suis ta raison de vivre… Ton échec.

— Tu n'es plus rien, à peine l'ombre de la grandeur passée du seigneur que tu as jadis vénéré.

— Seigneur dont l'heure viendra plus tôt que tu ne le penses… Gandalf.

Le vieux magicien haussa un sourcil broussailleux avant de se redresser au dessus du corps brisé de Rasmus qui eut un rire écharpé :

— Tous ces combats que tu as menés, ces vains sacrifices que tu acceptais de commettre pour le bien de l'unique mission qui ne t'ait jamais été donnée… Et te voilà, je ne sais combien de millénaires plus tard, incapable de terminer ce pour quoi tu as été envoyé en Terre du milieu, si loin du Valinor et de ce qu'il reste de tes plus proches amis…

— Je ne prendrai pas ta vie. C'est aux hommes que cette terre a été donnée il y a si longtemps. C'est à leur justice que tu répondras, Rasmus.

— S'il s'agit vraiment de leur combat, alors pourquoi être intervenu encore une fois ? Sont-ils vraiment libres s'ils ne se montrent pas capable de défendre seuls leur peuple ?

Cette fois, le magicien ne répondit pas et se contenta de lancer un regard en coin à Vidalinn qui arrivait, épaulé du jeune nain à qui Gandalf avait sauvé la vie en le soignant d'une blessure mortelle. Rasmus, toujours allongé, accueillit d'un reniflement dédaigneux les deux nouveaux arrivants, ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cet état.

— Non seulement tu es intervenu, mais, en plus, c'est à un résidu elfe et un nain ignare que tu as confié la tâche de me détruire… Tu étais à cours de semi-homme cette fois-ci ? Bien que j'en ai aperçu un parmi les nains… Et aucun humain… Es-tu certain que cette terre appartient bien à ceux qui le prétendent ?

— Ce combat-là était le dernier qui te concernait et qui concernait les pouvoirs de jadis… Ce n'était pas aux humains de le conclure, mais à tous ceux qui cohabitent avec eux sur ces terres. Ceux qui continueront, quoiqu'il arrive, de faire rempart entre les forces qui t'ont fait naitre et cette civilisation humaine tournée vers un avenir qui ne te concerne pas. Ceux, aussi, qui préserveront jalousement les richesses des grands peuples passés.

En réponse, Rasmus eut un rire condescendant, mais il n'eut pas la force de se soustraire à la poigne des hommes de Salìa qui, sur un signe de Gandalf, vinrent pour le menotter et l'emmener vers l'un des hélicos. Silencieusement, Vidalinn vint près du magicien pour souffler entre ses dents :

— Il est trop dangereux pour être gardé en vie.

— Le procès de la petite Orianne Traàjadottir a le mérite d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui. Je pense qu'il est bon que les humains se souviennent de ce contre quoi la GITM les protège.

Vidalinn eut un rire mesquin et il haussa les épaules :

— La GITM… Corrompue jusqu'à la moelle et insouciante de sa propre fonction… Je l'ai détruite jusqu'à dans ses fondations les plus profondes…. Elle n'est plus. Et je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle ne soit plus capable de renaître de ses cendres…

— Il le faudra pourtant, puisque tu en es maintenant à la tête.

Comme le plus vieux tournait les talons en jugeant le sujet clos, Vidalinn expira doucement avant de répondre d'une voix grave :

— Nous avons déjà discuté de ça, Gandalf, et je ne-

— Tu en es l'héritier, Vidalinn. Cette organisation que tu as appris à haïr a été bâtie par tes ancêtres. Ceux-là même que Rasmus a évincé pour en prendre le contrôle. Tu n'es pas seulement un soldat ou un meneur d'homme. Tu es l'un des derniers gardiens des reliques du passé de ce monde. Mais n'ais crainte, tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat. Je sais que certains hobbits ont encore beaucoup à apporter. Tout comme quelques membres de la race des nains pourraient te surprendre…

Il s'était tourné vers Vidalinn pour parler, mais, une nouvelle fois, il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la porte en faisant un clin d'œil à Argon en passant près de lui. Vidalinn garda un silence pensif, contrarié, et le magicien clôtura avant de sortir de la salle :

— Un nouvel âge arrive. Un âge nouveau pour la GITM et pour les peuples de la terre du Milieu qui se mêleront plus volontiers entre eux que par le passé.

Il disparut sans ajouter un mot, laissant derrière lui un Vidalinn songeur. Après un court silence, Argon se racla la gorge pour proposer gentiment :

— Si tu as besoin d'aide, pour garder le passé ou je ne sais qu'elle tâche il t'a-

— Oublie. Ce ne sera déjà pas facile, je n'ai pas besoin de gamin comme toi dans les pattes en plus...

Il s'était montré sec, mais, tellement habitué à être rabroué constamment par les siens, Argon ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu son éclat et il le suivit en exposant sérieusement :

— Une fois que Bilbo m'aura appris à lire le Khudzul et le Sindarin, je pour-

Il se tût brusquement, alors qu'ils rejoignaient les soldats de Salìa et les rebelles de Dale et, intrigué par son soudain mutisme, Vidalinn lui lança un regard curieux. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le visage du jeune nain se décomposer et, suivant son regard, il avisa une procession arriver vers eux, portant un corps qu'ils déposèrent à même le sol de marbre de la somptueuse mine.

— C'est auprès de ses ancêtres que Khaenïn aurait voulu reposer…

Sans un mot, Vidalinn suivit Argon quand il s'approcha du groupe de nains qui s'écarta à son approche pour le laisser s'agenouiller auprès du corps de son grand-père, mort au combat.

— C'est à la victoire qu'il nous menait. Les orcs ont remarqué qu'il était notre leader et c'est sur lui qu'ils se sont déchainés… Il en a emmené beaucoup dans sa chute…

— Je n'en doute pas.

Dans un souffle douloureusement serré, Argon entendit à peine les nains de Dales lui raconter la mort de Khaenïn et, distraitement, il lui prit les poignets pour les croiser sur la poitrine du vieux nain qui semblait sereinement dormir.

— Argon… La fille de Khaenïn, Aska, a été évacuée. Tu es son petit-fils… Quels sont tes ordres ?

Encore agenouillé prêt du corps de son grand-père, Argon lança un regard derrière lui, vers celui qui venait de parler comme si ses derniers mots lui avaient labouré la gorge. Il était le petit-fils de Khaenïn, oui, le chef des nains rebelles de Dale. Tant que le cadavre de son grand-père était encore chaud, personne ne poussera l'affront à revendiquer sa place, et, donc, Argon était légitiment en droit de commander ce petit groupe. Mais pour combien de temps avant que les nains de Dale ne décident de faire comprendre, à lui ou à Aska, que le droit du sang devait, aussi, se gagner ?

Levant les yeux, il croisa ceux de Baldur, qui lui lança un sourire mauvais, et, frissonnant, il se remit sur pied. Plus loin, Vidalinn l'observait gravement, surpris, de une, de savoir que l'irritant petit rebelle qui le collait depuis un moment avait en réalité la charge du clan de Dale, curieux, de deux, de voir quelles seraient ses premières directives en tant que chef.

— Regroupez les blessés. Tous les soins doivent avoir été donnés avant la nuit. Que l'on brûle les corps des orcs à l'extérieur et que l'on déblaie les salons funéraires d'Erebor pour nos propres morts. Que leur lieu de repos soit à la hauteur de la cause qui a pris leur vie.

Après une franche hésitation provocante qu'Argon ne souleva pas, les nains se mirent en branle, lançant à Vidalinn un regard mauvais en passant près de lui pour sortir du hall dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

— Khaenïn était ton grand-père ? Je me souviens l'avoir rencontré, il y a quelques décennies, voir même un siècle ou deux…

A la remarque soufflé d'un ton sans grande compassion, Argon fronça sombrement les sourcils en se tournant vers Vidalinn qui leva les mains pour se défendre :

— Ils nous sont tombés dessus alors que les équipes que je supervisais déblayaient simplement un temple du deuxième temps… Avant que Thorïn n'entre dans le combat, vous nous attaquiez pour un oui ou pour un non, sans jamais cibler vos attaques. Le simple fait de voir le sigle de la GITM vous mettait dans une fureur noire et, pourtant, les trois-quarts de nos chercheurs n'ont rien à voir avec les manigances de Rasmus… Regarde Bilbo…

— Il y a certainement une raison à ça… Et tu n'y es pas inconnu…

— Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

— Tout comme je n'ai pas à répondre des actes des nains…

Vidalinn leva les yeux au ciel et il se désintéressa de la conversation pour s'approcher de l'ouverture qu'un éboulement avait créé dans le hall où ils se trouvaient et, distraitement, il observa comment les hommes de Salìa et les nains de Dale coopéraient pour chasser les derniers orcs et apporter les premiers soins aux blessés. Fatigué, il apprécia le calme du grand hall, même s'il soupira lorsqu'Argon s'approcha pour demander d'un ton innocent :

— Tu as donc plus de deux siècles ?

— Et toi, n'es-tu pas censé avoir des ordres à donner ? Ou un titre à défendre ? Je doute que les nains de Dale acceptent ton autorité très longtemps.

Eludant la question, Vidalinn s'était franchement tourné vers Argon qui haussa les épaules pour répondre simplement :

— La prophétie vient de nous donner trois rois. Je n'ai aucun titre à défendre. Thorïn, Fili ou Kili feront ça bien mieux que moi. Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne resterai pas ici.

— Une prophétie dont vous vous souvenez à peine et vous donnez déjà toute votre confiance à trois types qui n'ont jamais régné… Thorïn a passé son existence à simplement survivre, il n'a pas été formé ni ne sait comment-

— Thorïn est notre roi. Il est aussi prêt à prendre la tête de notre peuple que toi tu l'es à diriger la GITM… Mais je répète que ça ne me concerne pas parce que je ne r-

— Tu ne resteras pas ici, j'ai compris.

Ennuyé, Vidalinn avait répondu sèchement, espérant clore la conversation, mais, curieux, Argon repris comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu :

— Je pensais que les derniers elfes, du moins, les vrais… Ou les purs, je ne sais pas comment on di-

Le regard réfrigérant de Vidalinn le coupa à peine, mais, presqu'intimidé, il embraya tout de même :

— Bilbo m'a dit qu'ils ont quitté la Terre du milieu au terme du troisième âge du premier temps. Il paraît que tu n'as qu'un très faible pourcentage de sang elfique dans les veines, tu es plus humain qu'autre chose et je pensais que tu avais à peine trente ans, comment cela se fait-il que tu sois en réalité si vieux ?

Vidalinn poussa un nouveau soupir exaspéré en réponse mais, de manière surprenante, il consentit à lâcher du bout des lèvres :

— Les gênes charriés par le sang elfique sont bien trop puissants pour être estompés, même après des centaines de générations.

— Tu es immortel ?

— Bien sûr que non. J'ai simplement quelques atouts par apport aux humains, mais il ne doit me rester qu'un siècle ou deux à vivre, si je compare avec mes proches…  
— Comme moi…

Argon avait répondu très distraitement, comme perdu dans ses pensées et Vidalinn apprécia le trop bref silence qui suivit. Silence vite rompu par une nouvelle question :

— Tes deux parents sont aussi des descendants elfes ? Ou bien juste l'un des deux ? Si c'est le cas, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de voir vieillir celui qui était humain… Ni de voir plusieurs générations de ta famille se succéder…

Vidalinn ne répondit pas aux dernières remarques pensives et Argon comprit qu'il gagnerait à ne pas continuer sur ce sujet. Il garda un court silence, se reprochant son manque de tact, mais il ne tînt pas longtemps avant de demander à nouveau :

— Tu partiras au Valinor toi aussi ? Penses-tu que je pourrai venir ?

Argon se contenta du simple regard très éloquent de Vidalinn avant de continuer d'un ton certain :

— Je sais qu'un nain s'y est déjà rendu. Bilbo m'a dit qu'un elfe s'était lié d'amitié avec un membre de la lignée de Durïn, durant la dernière grande guerre du troisième temps, et qu'il l'avait emmené avec lui au Valinor.  
— Ce ne sont que des légendes.

— Erebor aussi.

Le nain avait répondu du tac au tac et le plus vieux haussa les épaules, avant de demander à son tour :

— Comment as-tu appris tout ça ? Tu as à peine passé deux jours avec Bilbo…

— Je l'ai écouté…

— Tu dois bien être le premier… Je suppose que tu l'as surtout inondé de questions…

Argon fit la moue, mais demanda aussitôt :

— De quelle lignée es-tu issu ? Gandalf vient de te dire que-

— Je ne sais pas. Ma grand-mère a perdu ses parents et son héritage lorsqu-… Bref. Je ne suis issu d'aucune lignée.

Surpris de voir Vidalinn s'ouvrir, même aussi brièvement, Argon eut un temps de surprise, mais il reprit d'un ton réconfortant :

— Bilbo m'a dit que le roi Aragorn s'était marié avec une-

— Cela ne m'importe pas.

Maintenant totalement, fermé, Vidalinn lui tourna le dos et, si Argon se tut, se fut pour se redresser à l'arrivée de Thorïn et Kili, accompagnés de Gandalf.

— Où est Bilbo ?

Vidalinn avait presque aboyé sa question sur Thorïn, mais ce fut Gandalf qui répondit gentiment :

— Il est en sécurité, avec Fili. Je me suis personnellement assuré qu'ils aient bien reçu les soins nécessaires. Ils se reposent maintenant.

— Tu devrais montrer plus de respect à notre roi.

C'était Argon qui venait de parler. Il avait retrouvé cette intonation féroce qui avait déjà surpris Vidalinn lorsqu'il avait été question de récupérer son épée elfique. Thorïn, trop habitué à se faire détester par Vidalinn, et à le détester en échange, ne se montra pas offusqué. Gentiment, il congédia Argon pour rester seul avec Kili, Vidalinn et Gandalf afin de discuter de la suite, mais, contre toute attente, Vidalinn parla au nom du jeune nain :

— Il représente les rebelles de Dale maintenant, peut-être a t-il son mot à dire.

A la paire de regard surpris qui se posa sur lui, Argon baissa tristement les yeux et, encore, ce fut Vidalinn qui parla :

— Khaenïn, son grand-père a été t… Est décédé. Les rebelles s'en sont remis à Argon, pour l'instant.

— Et c'est à vous que je m'en remets, vos majestés.

Vidalinn ne manqua pas l'éclat qui brilla dans le regard d'Argon lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Kili mais le nain brun, lui, l'ignora. Kili était bien trop bouleversé par ce qu'il était arrivé à Fili, ce qu'il avait manqué de lui arriver, de manière irrémédiable, pour percevoir ce qu'il se déroulait autour de lui. Mais les paroles d'Argon le sortirent de sa torpeur, comme il commençait, doucement, à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer et de ce que cela impliquait. Ils n'étaient plus des nains errants. Ils n'étaient plus des criminels recherchés, du moins, certainement qu'ils le seraient toujours, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Thorïn était roi. Argon, usant de la voix des rebelles de Dale, le reconnaissait sans même chicaner.

Et il reconnaissait Kili aussi. Touché, le brun carra les épaules et planta son regard dans l'œil valide de Vidalinn, pour demander avec aplomb :

— Nous devons discuter avec la GITM quant à l'exploitation et la réhabilitation de Kazad-dûm.

Vidalinn se tendit aussitôt, avant de ruminer sombrement :

— Ainsi, Bilbo vous a parlé de-

— Et il a obtenu de moi que je ne tente rien tant que ses proches ou que son ex étaient sous le joug de la GITM. Ce qui n'est plus le cas. Je crois même que c'est au tour de la GITM d'être sous le joug de l'ex… Et parlant de ça, nous avons aussi quelques détails à régler avec ceux que Bilbo a longtemps considéré comme sa famille… Il est question d'un héritage familial volé avec l'aide d'un acte de décès signé par la GITM… Car voler les héritages est ce que vous faites de mieux…

Vidalinn et Thorïn échangèrent un regard glacial, mais l'elfe ignora sa Némésis pour se tourner vers Kili et cracher à contrecœur :

— Tu es le fils de Lily… Azog lui a dérobé de nombreux papiers concernant… Ses droits. Mais ils ne concernent qu'une partie du site. Le reste appartient à-

— Ce royaume appartient à notre peuple.

Dangereux, Thorïn s'était dressé face à Vidalinn qui lui répondit sur le même ton :

— La Moria a été bâtie grâce au savoir conjoint des nains et des elfes, tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir en réclamer les ruines ! Contente-toi de t'enterrer dans cette montagne maudite, nain. Déblayer et recenser les trésors de la Moria prendra quelques décennies, tant que ce sont des experts qui s'en chargent. On ne va pas en plus faire venir habiter des parasites de ta race entre deux chantiers !

— Non. Mais ces chantiers appartiendront aux _parasites_ de ma race, et pas aux rapaces de la GITM.

— Pourquoi ne pas coopérer ?

La question naïve d'Argon ne passa pas inaperçue et Vidalinn lui aboya dessus :

— Parce que j'ai eu ma dose de nain pour le siècle à venir et qu'il est hors de question que ces balourds ne viennent piétiner les reliques de toutes les ruines naines qui leur tombent sous la main.

— Ne t'en prend pas à Argon, Vidalinn. Il paraît qu'il t'a sauvé la vie…

A la remarque froide de Kili, Vidalinn leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé :

— Sauvé la vie ? Il est simplement apparu comme une fleur à temps pour se faire empoisonner par Rasmus… De nous deux, c'est lui qui me doit la vie.

— Franchement ? Ça doit bien être la seule personne qui a une dette envers toi de ce côté là…

— Ne te vante pas d'avoir tué mes compagnons, Thorïn.

A la petite remarque mesquine du nouveau monarque d'Erebor, le combattant elfique avait répondu d'un grondement bas, très bas, qui portait une lourde promesse de mort. Très lourde. Promesse qui amena un silence glacé dans la salle et que personne n'osa rompre tant que les deux guerriers s'affrontaient, encore, du regard. Toutefois, Gandalf intervint en se raclant la gorge :

— Vidalinn, Thorïn. Comme je vous l'ai dit à tous les deux, séparément, un nouvel âge commence pour les races non humaines de la Terre du Milieu. Les nains pourront se reconstruire, se réorganiser et rechercher, à nouveau, la grandeur et l'éclat qu'ils possédaient autrefois. La GITM se réorganisera elle aussi, de manière à recenser et pérenniser les trésors de jadis. Tandis que la race humaine ira de l'avant, vous serez les gardiens des temps passés et vous devrez, pour cela, collaborer…

Il lança un bref regard aux deux leaders qui se faisaient toujours face, et il soupira en avouant du bout des lèvres :

— Ceci dit, il serait bon que vous ne collaboriez pas directement l'un avec l'autre. Je suppose que Bilbo saura bien faire le mortier entre v-

— Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il a fait le mauvais choix en suivant Thorïn.

— Je refuse de laisser ce type roder autour de _Mon_ petit-ami.

— Tu as peur que je te le reprenne ?

Personne n'entendit le soupir lourd de Gandalf qui, désabusé, préféra s'éloigner de la dispute. Il sortit du hall, étudiant les décorations érodées qu'il avait connues lorsqu'elles sortaient des forges et des ateliers de tailleurs de pierres.

Cela faisait si longtemps… Il avait reçu, à l'aurore de son existence, l'ordre de contrer le pouvoir de Sauron, qui émergeait lui aussi. Il avait naïvement cru que sa mission s'était soldée par la victoire d'Aragorn mais, hélas, il s'était leurré et n'avait pu gouter pleinement au repos. Rappelé sur cette Terre qu'il avait pensée ne plus jamais revoir lorsqu'il l'avait quittée, accompagné de Galadriel, il y a si longtemps que même les constellations avaient changé, il avait cru pouvoir en finir rapidement. Après tout, son ennemi était tellement faible, dorénavant.

Mais Sauron s'était montré bien plus insidieux, et d'une intelligence trop malsaine pour que Gandalf se montre capable de la percer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dans ses recherches initiales, à aucun moment il avait pensé se tourner vers la GITM pour y débusquer son ennemi, au contraire, il s'était pleinement fié à elle et, manipulateur, Rasmus s'était appliqué à le piéger, lui dérobant la vérité et le savoir que ne possédait déjà plus la GITM.

Quand Gandalf avait compris où se terrait le mal, Rasmus avait déjà, et ce depuis longtemps, repris intégralement les rênes de la GITM, qu'il avait corrompu jusqu'à dans son essence même. Et sa tâche s'était, alors, montrée d'une envergure telle que le vieux magicien avait cru ne jamais pouvoir la mener à terme. Il lui avait fallut, à lui aussi, de longs siècles d'élaboration, de rencontres et de clés déposées derrière lui. Comme il l'avait fait avec Aragorn il y a si longtemps, Gandalf s'était refusé d'intervenir pleinement, car il préférait que l'action et, surtout, la victoire, appartiennent aux nouveaux acteurs de ce monde. Il aurait, certainement, pu tuer Rasmus, raser la GITM puis la reconstruire sur ses cendres en y mettant Vidalinn, ou un autre, à la tête, puis repartir. Mais cela n'aurait déposé aucune base tangible. Cela n'aurait permis ni à Vidalinn de réclamer justement la gestion de la GITM, ni au peuple des nains de retrouver sa dignité et ses monarques.

Non, il avait fait justement, cela avait pris du temps, certes, mais cela offrait une légitimité et un nouveau prestige à ceux dont les ancêtres avaient, avant eux, contré les forces du mal.

Il restait, toutefois, une chose qui n'appartenait pas à ce temps, ni au précédents. Quelque chose dont le pouvoir et la malignité avait rappelé Sauron des ombres où il aurait dû rester. Dans les profondeurs de cette montagne, où des êtres qui devraient ramper avaient appris à marcher, gisait l'essence même du mal que Gandalf se devait de combattre. Fut oublié ce qui aurait dû être détruit et qui ne cesserait jamais d'engendrer ses immondices ni d'insuffler colère, haine et vitalité au sein même de la race des orcs. Race qui perdurerait tant que l'anneau serait.

Il appartenait à Gandalf de s'aventurer dans le tombeau des Âmes-Mêlées pour en extraire la source même d'un mal qui n'était pas à ce monde.

Et ce serait, enfin, le dernier combat d'une longue guerre qui ne lui avait laissé aucun répit. Après cela il pourrait enfin, s'en retourner auprès des siens.

oOo

— Et tu as accepté ?

— J'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer quand j'ai évoqué ceux qu'il avait perdu-

— Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Thorïn… J'étais déjà avec Vidalinn quand certains de ses plus proches amis se sont faits tuer par… Bref. Je sais à quel point il en a souffert.

A la remarque sèche de Bilbo, allongé dans son lit, Thorïn le regarda dans les yeux pour demander franchement :

— Penses-tu qu'il soit le seul à avoir injustement perdu l'un des s…

Il allait s'emporter, mais il se reprit en détournant le regard, conscient que cette dispute-là ne concernait pas Bilbo et qu'il n'avait pas à le prendre à parti. Surtout qu'il était difficile de compter les points dans ce genre de cas. Quoiqu'il arrive, tout le monde était perdant et faire le malheur de l'autre n'était pas un remède efficace pour épancher sa propre douleur.

— J'ai accepté, oui, sous condition. La GITM peut fouiller la partie supérieure de la Moria, les nains gardent l'ancien royaume. En ce qui concerne Erebor, en contrepartie de l'aide apportée aujourd'hui, nous permettons à la GITM d'avoir accès à nos sites de fouilles et à nos découvertes qui concerneront l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

Le hobbit hocha la tête, plutôt sombrement, et il prit une courte inspiration avant de répondre dans un sourire forcé :

— C'est… C'est une bonne chose, je suis ravi. Tu sais que… Je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter mon poste, je crois. Surtout maintenant que la GITM s'investie dans les fouilles anciennes des périodes où je suis spécialiste… Même si, je devrai… Après tout, je suis un agent supérieur de la GITM et je ne devrai pas m'en aller… Mais on pourrait toujours trouver…

Il bafouilla, sans savoir quoi dire. Après tout, il craignait que Thorïn n'émette une réserve vis à vis de son souhait, même s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait : Retrouver son métier passionnant, ses recherches, sa raison de vivre. Ou bien tout plaquer pour rester avec Thorïn, partager son existence agitée, son peuple parfois exécrable et intolérant et ne s'occuper que des découvertes de la mine. Sans répondre immédiatement, le nain vint s'asseoir sur le lit pour poser sa main sur la sienne :

— Je n'en doute pas… J'ai déjà demandé à Vidalinn que tu sois le responsable des recherches qui concernent Erebor et la Moria… Surtout la partie sur leurs échanges avec le reste de la Terre du milieu lors des quatre premiers âges. Après tout, j'ai eu le loisir de remarquer que le sujet te passionnait particulièrement…

Faisant référence au temps de recherches qu'ils avaient faites ensemble à Minas Tirith, Thorïn s'était fait plus enjôleur, mais le hobbit fit une moue offusquée :

— J'y mettais du cœur, monsieur, parce que j'avais, très régulièrement, le canon d'une arme à feu posé sur ma tempe, je tiens à vous le rappeler…

Autant amusé par le ton suintant de mauvaise foi que par le retour du vouvoiement, Thorïn eut un sourire et il se pencha sur son amant en demandant d'une voix mutine :

— Le hobbit est-il, encore, de mauvaise humeur ?

— Non. Le hobbit en a simplement marre que l'on fasse des choix à sa place…

— Tu viens de me dire que tu ne voulais pas quitter la GITM. Et moi, je voulais te garder près de moi… Cela me semblait le consensus idéal…

Etonné, Bilbo fronça les sourcils et, patient, Thorïn s'allongea sur le dos à côté de lui, les yeux perdus au plafond :

— Bilbo… Si j'ai demandé une telle chose, ce n'est pas pour t'envoyer au loin… Tes recherches sur Erebor, tu les feras à Erebor et nulle part ailleurs. Surtout pas à Fondcombe.

— Ho… Je pensais que…

Se sentant bête d'avoir cru, un instant, que Thorïn parlait de le faire partir sans état d'âme, il resta muet et le nain, les yeux toujours accrochés au plafond, eut un rire amusé :

— Nos bibliothèques auront de quoi t'occuper une vie entière sur le sujet une fois qu'elles seront exhumées et, en attendant, tu auras la charge du sanctuaire cachée de Dale…

— Ho…

Adossé contre un oreiller épais amené à Erebor par les équipes de soin qui avaient transformé, pour un temps, la mine en centre hospitalier, Bilbo eut un instant de silence. Son regard fit distraitement le tour de la vieille chambre poussiéreuse, délabrée et isolée dans laquelle il avait été installée pour les soins, mais, soudainement, il bondit. Son bras en écharpe collé au torse, il fit mine de sortir du lit en s'exclamant :

— La bibliothèque oubliée ! Elle contient tout le savoir et la mémoire des premiers hommes ! Je dois absolument y retourner-

— Holà, non ! Tu restes-là !

Plus vif encore, Thorïn lui crocheta la taille pour le plaquer fermement sur l'épais tapis propre qui avait été posé là pour recouvrir la pierre qui leur servait de lit et il se dressa au dessus de lui pour le surplomber :

— Tu auras tout le temps que tu veux pour t'occuper de ces livres. Mais pas maintenant. Tu as une promesse à tenir avant…

Sans comprendre, il fronça les sourcils, plus encore lorsque, magnétique, le nain se pencha sur lui pour frôler ses lèvres des siennes. Son souffle s'échoua contre sa bouche lorsqu'il murmura d'un ton distrait :

— « Survis à cette guerre, et tu pourras me toucher à nouveau »…

Leurs lèvres s'ourlèrent dans un sourire complice, et Bilbo leva sa main valide pour la glisser sur la nuque du plus grand :

— Je t'avais promis de te faire gouter la paix.

— Penses-tu le pouvoir ?

Il haussa l'épaule, caressant distraitement la peau de Thorïn du bout des doigts, et il admit en riant contre ses lèvres :

— Je le peux. Si tu écoutes et fais ce que je te dis. Et, surtout, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis de ne pas faire.

— Ce sont là de lourdes conditions…

— J'ai peur que tu n'en sois pas capable, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. La récompense sera belle…

— Je n'en doute pas, je commence déjà à la cerner…

Bilbo lui répondit d'un bref sourire qui fut vite recueilli par la bouche de Thorïn. Avec douceur, le plus grand vint caresser, à son tour, la nuque du hobbit, mais, de peur de raviver les blessures qu'Azog avait incrustées dans sa chair, blessures que le monarque avait pu apercevoir en assistant Gandalf dans ses soins, il resta chaste et fit attention à ne pas dépasser les limites de son amant.

Bilbo et ses proches étaient en vie, Erebor avait, non seulement, été retrouvée mais, aussi, reconquise. Il était comblé et n'avait besoin de plus pour l'instant. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, Bilbo intensifia sa prise sur sa nuque pour tenter de suivre sa retraite, mais, à nouveau, Thorïn s'allongea à côté de lui, sur le dos.

— Je crois que… Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire maintenant… J'ai l'impression qu'Argon se montre bien plus dégourdi que Fili, Kili et moi réunis… Ne serait-ce que pour prendre une infime partie de notre peuple en charge…

— Argon a été élevé par un chef, il sait ce qu'il doit être fait. Fili n'est pas capable de quoique ce soit en ce moment, Kili est en état de choc et je pense que c'est aussi ton cas… Donne toi du temps et n'écoute pas ce que te dit Vidalinn. Je suis certain qu'il est aussi égaré que toi maintenant… Tous les deux, même si vous êtes, enfin, là où vous étiez appelés à être, n'aviez encore jamais expérimenté ce rôle qui vous incombe. Mais vous serez parfait.

— Arrête de me comparer à ton ex, s'il te plait.

A la remarque lâchée pensivement, Bilbo eut un sourire amusé qui interpella Thorïn :

— Quoi ?

— Rien… Simplement… Cette phrase que tu viens de dire… Je m'étais un jour demandé si tu étais, potentiellement, capable d'être le petit-ami de qui que ce soit et d'agir en tant que tel…  
— J'ai peur que tes critères à ce propos ne soient pas très… quoique… Tu t'étais demandé ça avant ou après t'être pris une balle de Vidalinn pour t'être détourné de lui ?

Le hobbit ne répondit pas mais Thorïn n'eut aucun mal à deviner sa réponse et il retint un rire léger qui fit pétiller son regard gris. Bilbo le remarqua et il se sentît fondre. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Thorïn relâcher, même un minimum, cette tension si lourde qu'il semblait porter en permanence et, encore une fois, il se dit que tous les choix qu'il avait pris et qui concernaient ce nain avaient été les bons.

Et puis, tout de même, en plus de rafler le monarque d'Erebor, il se retrouvait en charge du savoir sacré des premiers gardiens de ce monde. Il n'était pas vraiment perdant dans l'histoire, malgré le fait qu'il soit considéré comme mort par les autorités officielles et que, Vidalinn le leur avait appris, son meurtre était incombé à Thorïn. Il ne savait pas ce qui serait plus facile, entre innocenter son amant ou bien persuader les autorités qu'il était bien en vie. Ça allait être tarte, tient.

Dans tous les cas, il lui fallait empêcher Thorïn, ou même Vidalinn, de réduire ses parents, du moins, ceux qui s'étaient faits passés pour tel, en charpie tant qu'il ne leur avait pas posé quelques questions.

oOo

— Six jours ? Mais… Que s'est-il passé ?

— Beaucoup de bien, jeune roi… Beaucoup de bien… Tu te trouves actuellement dans les appartements royaux d'Erebor. Du moins, ce qu'il en reste… Thorïn a déjà fait savoir au monde entier que le peuple des nains clame sa souveraineté sur Erebor et la Moria. Des dizaines de nains sont déjà arrivés, des centaines se sont regroupés aux monts de Fer en attendant de trouver un moyen sûr de rejoindre les Gadolah…

Assis sur son lit, Fili ferma les paupières un instant. Déboussolé, il posa une main bandée sur sa tempe, cherchant à trier les informations que Gandalf lui donnait tout en soignant son autre main :

— Cela veut dire que… Nous avons gagné ? Et nous avons trouvé la Moria aussi ? Qu'en est-il de la GITM ? De Rasmus ? D'Azog et son fils ? Et… De cette chose qui… Qui rôdait dans la salle du trône ? Et puis… Kili ?

De peur d'entendre quelque qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, il avait posé sa dernière question du bout des lèvres tout en tendant sa main bandée à Gandalf. Retirant le tissu avec douceur, le magicien eut un sourire avenant :

— La GITM a retrouvé sa vocation d'origine. Ses membres les plus influents sont ici actuellement. Vidalinn et Bilbo ont beaucoup à faire avec le cataloguement et la numérisation des ouvrages que vous avez découverts à Dale, ainsi que ceux des bibliothèques d'Erebor qui ont survécus aux âges. Rasmus et son engeance ne sont plus. Et Kili va bien. Je suppose qu'il trépigne de l'autre côté de la porte en attendant de recevoir enfin l'autorisation de venir te voir…

Au regard curieux et étonné qu'il écopa, Gandalf expliqua sérieusement :

— Tu n'étais pas en état de recevoir la moindre visite, ces six derniers jours. D'ailleurs, si ça ne tenait qu'à ma parole de soignant, encore deux jours de repos ne seraient pas de trop…

— Cela fait six jours que Kili attend mon réveil ? Vraiment ?

Le ton était grinçant mais Gandalf choisi d'y répondre d'une boutade :

— Je ne pourrai dire s'il désire te revoir pour te tuer pour de bon et ainsi te faire passer le gout de lui faire si peur…

Les yeux baissés, Fili ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu et il ne répondit pas tout de suite, si ce n'est d'un chuchotement que Gandalf ne fut pas certain d'avoir entendu :

— J'ai cru mourir dans cette salle…

— La mort a bien failli te happer, effectivement…

Il releva son regard gris pour croiser celui, sans âge, du magicien à qui il dit brusquement :

— Etait-ce vraiment la mort ? Ou bien quelque chose de pire ? Dites-moi, Gandalf… Il y avait quelque chose dans cette salle et ce n'était pas un être de chair ou de sens…

Se raclant la gorge, le magicien se garda de répondre immédiatement et il se concentra sur la main percée. Etudiant la manière dont se faisait la cicatrisation, il eut une moue satisfaite et attrapa un onguent épais, mais Fili insista en cherchant son regard :

— Je ne suis pas fou ! La dernière chose dont je me souvienne… Ce que j'ai ressenti va au delà de l'expérience des mots ! C'était comme si… Ce n'était pas ma vie, mais ma mort que l'on me dérobait !

Soupirant, Gandalf délaissa la blessure pour regarder le plus jeune dans les yeux et, inquiet, le blond demanda :

— Que se serait-il passé si j'étais mort dans cette salle ?

— Un désagrément auquel il vaut mieux ne pas penser, croit-moi…

Récupérant les bandages souillés, le plus vieux se mit sur pied, changeant de conversation :

— Tes blessures sont propres. Laissons-les cicatriser à l'air libre, mais tâche de les désinfecter régulièrement.

Clôturant-là la discussion, il sortit de la pièce et, toujours assis sur le lit, Fili resta silencieux un moment.

Ses derniers souvenirs étaient plutôt flous, mais il en était bien content et préférait ne pas chercher absolument à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant qu'il en tombe dans cet état comateux qui venait de durer six jours.

Il resta immobile quelques minutes puis, impulsivement, il écarta les couvertures pour se mettre sur pied. Un vertige le pris et, trop faibles pour supporter son corps, ses jambes flanchèrent. Il se rattrapa au lit pour s'éviter une chute et pour reprendre son souffle puis, à nouveau, il se redressa, plus lentement. Vacillant légèrement, il se dirigea vers la lourde porte de pierre qu'il ouvrit en pestant contre ses forces qu'il n'avait plus.

Il ne montra pas la moindre expression lorsqu'il constata que le grand couloir de marbre maculé de poussière était vide, contrairement à ce qu'il avait osé espérer.

Sur le seuil de sa chambre, il resta interdit. Lui revinrent en mémoire ces murmures qu'il avait entendu dans la salle du trône, la torture qu'il avait endurée entre les murs de cette mine et, soudain, l'envie, non, le besoin, urgent, de sortir d'ici le prit au tripes.

Il reflua cette sourde terreur qui commença à pulser insidieusement en lui, et, reculant, il préféra retourner dans la salle close qui lui faisait dos plutôt qu'affronter seul les grand couloirs d'Erebor, mais il sursauta lorsqu'une voix chaleureuse le héla :

— Fili !

Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Argon venir vers lui, en forme malgré une démarche raide qui témoignait la gravité des blessures qu'il avait écopée une semaine plus tôt.

— Fili…. Hem… Votre majesté… Je suis tellement ravi de te revoir !

Maladroitement, le jeune nain s'était arrêté face au roi blond qui resta silencieux, hésitant quant à la conduite à tenir. Un silence inconfortable s'étendit mais, le rompant Argon avança sur lui pour l'étreindre gentiment :

— Je te dois la vie, Fili… Je n'oublierai jamais.

Le plus vieux accepta l'étreinte malgré sa confusion, mais, même s'il ne se rappelait pas de tout, il se souvint des derniers instants qu'il avait passés avec Argon, juste avant sa capture. Il soupira et passa un bras autour des épaules du brun en retour :

— Argon… Je suis ravi de te savoir en vie… Je n'aurais pas parié là dessus lorsque nous nous sommes séparés…

— Moi non plus, je l'avoue.

Souriant, Argon s'éloigna et Fili se passa une main dans les cheveux, surprenant le regard effaré qu'Argon lança à sa paume blessée, même si le plus jeune fit rapidement mine de regarder ailleurs.

— Tu sais, Argon… Je suis désolé pour… mon attitude.  
— Il n'y a rien à-

— Fili !

Fili ne remarqua même pas le salut d'Argon qui, sentant qu'il était dorénavant de trop, s'éclipsa sans ajouter un mot quand Kili vint vers son frère adoptif.

— Fili, par Mahal… Je…

Il ne trouva pas ses mots et, faces à faces, les deux nains échangèrent un regard lourd, chargé d'émotions aussi intenses que bouleversantes. Sans savoir quoi dire, Fili vit comment les yeux sombres de Kili se voilèrent lorsque le brun fit un pas en avant pour agripper la simple tunique qu'il portait sur lui.

— Tu m'avais promis, Fili ! Tu avais promis de me revenir ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu t'exposes ainsi ? Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu-

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et ravala ses mots lorsque, froidement, Fili posa ses mains sur les siennes pour l'inciter à le lâcher. Il entendait, derrière cette fureur de façade, les larmes, le désespoir, la détresse et la peur que le plus jeune avait ressentis ces derniers jours et qu'il ne parvenait pas à maitriser, mais quelque chose se rompit en lui. Il avait trop subi, dernièrement, pour garder son calme une fois de plus et, amèrement, il le repoussa en martelant sèchement, libérant, enfin, la rancœur qui le tenait face à celui qu'il aimait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal :

— Assez, Kili ! Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre ! Cela fait des semaines que je me montre prêt à tout pour retrouver une relation épanouie avec toi, sans que tu ne fasses jamais mine de le remarquer. J'en ai assez d'attendre le moindre signe de ta part et de guetter la moindre approbation !

— La moindre approbation ? Et comment qualifies-tu ce baiser que nous avons échangé avant que tu ne partes ? Du vent ?

Il se maitrisait tant bien que mal, mais les larmes écorchaient maintenant sa voix et Kili, pour garder bonne figure, se dressa face à Fili en serrant les poings quand celui-ci répondit d'un ton agressif en avançant sur lui pour empoigner sa gorge d'une main faible :

— Ecoute bien. Je crève d'amour pour toi, c'est un fait que je ne pourrais cacher même si je le voulais. Mais cela ne veut pas, ou plus, dire que j'accepte de tout endurer pour tes beaux yeux.

— Je te demande simplement de survivre ! Est-ce si-

Il avait répondu dans une supplique, mais Fili, lancé, affirma ce qu'il ruminait depuis un moment maintenant, conscient, seulement aujourd'hui, des raisons pour laquelle leur couple avait échoué une première fois :

— On ne s'appartient pas, Kili ! Quels que soient nos sentiments, ils ne concernent que nous et nous n'avons rien à nous prouver mutuellement ! Je ne te dois rien. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime et que c'est réciproque que nous devons nous justifier d'une manière ou d'une autre !

— Justifier ? Je suis peut-être nul et stupide, incapable de savoir et comprendre ce que je veux vraiment. Je t'ai peut-être fait souffrir par mon silence, ma maladresse et mes non-dits… Mais toi…  
— J'ai simplement fait un choix. Et tu m'en veux car il ne te concernait pa-

— Tu as fait dire à Argon que tu étais mort !

Cette fois-ci, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues blêmes et Fili fut heurté par la douleur encore latente qui émanait de ses pupilles brulantes. Sa poigne sur la gorge du plus jeune se crispa, mais il ne la lâcha pas, même lorsque Kili attrapa durement son avant-bras :

— Tu n'as pas à te justifier, non. Je comprends très bien par quel égoïste élan tu lui as fait promettre une telle chose… Tu crèves d'amour pour moi, dis-tu… au point qu'il t'est plus facile t'appréhender ta propre mort que la mienne. Mais il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il en allait de même pour moi ? Que j'aurai pu, pour toi, braver une armée d'orcs et des maléfices antiques ?

La mâchoire serrée, Fili ne répondit pas et, le forçant à le lâcher, Kili fit un pas en avant en lui écartant le bras :

— Tu savais quel choix j'aurais fait au moment où j'aurais appris ! Tu n'avais pas à décider pour moi ! Tu n'as pas à prendre la moindre décision à ma place !  
— Je ne pensais pas y survivre ! Etait-ce égoïste de refuser de t'emmener dans ma chute ?

Encore, le brun s'approcha en le regardant franchement dans les yeux :

— Je suis seul à pouvoir décider de cela. Et, crois-moi, Fili, il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris lorsque je t'ai cru mort : Si tu tombes, je tombe avec toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il lâcha sèchement l'avant-bras du plus vieux qui allait répondre mais, plus vif, Kili lui attrapa la tunique pour l'attirer à lui, assenant une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres :

— Si tu tombes, je tombe avec toi. Mais saches que je ne laisserai plus jamais une telle chose arriver. Mais s'il n'est pas question de se justifier, alors tait-toi et embrasse moi. Tu m'es revenu, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Fili avait déjà attrapé ses hanches pour le presser contre lui lorsqu'il embrassa sa bouche dans un baiser pétri de désespoir et de passion. Baiser qui prit rapidement en fougue et en température, surtout lorsque leurs langues se joignirent pour une dance langoureuse et affamée. L'attente, la frustration, les non-dits, la jalousie puis, terribles, la peur et la mort donnèrent à l'étreinte une fièvre urgente et brûlante.

Ils étaient en vie, ils étaient rois et ils étaient unis à nouveau.

Ils ne rompirent le baiser que le temps nécessaire pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Fili dans laquelle ils s'introduisirent en se tenant la main.

oOo

— Condamné ?

— Détruit, même. J'ai décidé que le tombeau des âmes mêlées gagnerait à être oublié pour de bon, ainsi que les artefacts qu'il possédait en son sein.

— Le cercle d'or et l'Arkenstone ? Vous avez délibérément détruit ce tombeau et ses objets sans prendre la peine de me consulter ?

A la question agressive de Thorin, Gandalf leva les yeux eu ciel pour expliquer calmement :

— Ces deux objets, Thorïn, vous auraient causé plus de mal que de bien, croyez-moi.

— Mais pourquoi avoir condamné, même détruit, le tombeau ? Peut-être avait-il des choses intéressantes à nous apprendre…

Gandalf se tourna vers Bilbo, qui venait de souffler tristement sa question, et il lui envoya un clin d'œil tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

— Rien que vous ne savez déjà, Bilbo.

Ils le regardèrent partir sans ajouter un mot et, soupirant, Bilbo se tourna vers Thorïn :

— J'avais vraiment espéré pouvoir descendre dans cette salle mentionnée par la prophétie…

— Il n'y a plus rien à tirer de cette prophétie. Autant aller de l'avant… Parlant de ça, comment se passent les cours ?

— Très bien, Kili est un très bon professeur. Il faut dire, tout de même, que Fili et Dis sont de bons élèves. Les autres étudiants sont plus lents, mais ces deux-là sont maintenant capables de déchiffrer des phrases complexes… Argon ne tardera pas à les rejoindre vu les efforts qu'il y met… Leur niveau en lecture du Khudzul surpassera bientôt le tien si toi tu ne fais pas plus de progrès…

Bilbo avait terminé sa remarque mesquine en tournant le dos au monarque qui haussa un simple sourcil. Ils étaient dans une annexe de la grande bibliothèque d'Erebor, où les livres de la petite bibliothèque de Dale avaient été ramenés pour que Bilbo puisse les trier et les cataloguer. Vidalinn repartait bientôt pour Fondcombe, et, avec lui, tous les ouvrages qui ne concernaient pas la race des nains ou leurs royaumes.

— Peut-être peut-on remettre en cause l'efficacité de mon professeur personnel…

Piqué, Thorïn avait répondu en attrapant un lourd amas de feuilles aux lignes joliment calligraphiées et le plus petit se tourna sèchement vers lui :

— Ton professeur n'a rien à se reprocher ! Si seulement tu étais plus assidu et plus concentré pendant les classes, tu serais capable d'apprendre très vite toi aussi !

— Tu sais bien que j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, plutôt urgentes dans le genre. La lecture n'est pas dans mes priorités, monsieur Sacquet.

— Elle devrait… En tant que monarque, tu-

— En tant que monarque, j'ai la chance de pouvoir compter sur de nombreux spécialistes et linguistes bien plus conciliants que toi.

— Plus conciliants ?

Vexé à son tour, Bilbo s'approcha pour lui prendre les feuilles des mains en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Je sais me montrer très conciliant, monsieur le grand roi sous la montagne.

Il lui répondit d'un haussement de sourcil peu convaincu et le hobbit fit volte face en râlant, emportant la pile de feuilles avec lui :

— Bien entendu, si par « conciliant », sa majesté entend « se plie à ses quatre volontés avant même qu'il ne les exprime », il risque de gouter à l'amer gout de la déception…

— Je ne suis pas déçu.

— J'espère que ces linguistes et spécialistes dont il parle ne sont pas « trop » conciliants…

— Tu t'adresses à moi à la troisième personne maintenant ?

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Thorïn s'appuya contre la table sur laquelle Bilbo posa les parchemins et celui-ci répondit en étudiant les feuilles.

— Rien n'est trop bon pour son altesse.

— Certes.

Même s'il refusait de l'affirmer, Bilbo était plutôt susceptible et, malheureusement pour lui, son amant aimait quand il se froissait de la sorte. Il savait que ce n'était jamais vraiment sérieux et que le plus petit, au fond, s'amusait lui aussi à défendre un honneur qui n'était en rien bafoué face à une personne qui n'avait pas forcément l'habitude d'être contredite par ses proches. Ces joutes verbales étaient quelque chose dont ils n'arrivaient pas à se passer.

— Encore un traité à propos de ces fameux Silmarillon… étrange, comme formulation, je ne connaissais pas… Vid et son équipe vont vraiment avoir de quoi faire…

— Pauvre « _Vid »…_

— Il n'est pas à plaindre, c'est passionnant !

Il n'avait pas entendu la manière dont Thorïn s'était joué de la contraction utilisée pour nommer son ex plus que le souci de savoir l'autre crouler sous le travail. Le roi ne répondit pas et il attrapa une feuille au hasard qu'il étudia un instant.

— Difficile d'imaginer une terre sur laquelle se promenaient des arbres poètes…

— Les ents, oui ! Remarquables créatures, dommage que-

Il se tût pour lancer un regard suspicieux à son amant qui attrapa une autre feuille pour la lire avec attention et, interpellé par le silence, Thorïn leva son regard vers le plus petit :

— Un problème ?

— Ces feuilles sont écrites dans la variation alpha du langage courant, Thorïn.

Il posa sa feuille en haussa les épaules, parlant sur le ton de l'évidence :

— La variation la plus étudiée et connue… La connaître et la manier n'a rien de spectaculaire…

— Ho si, Thorïn. La version la plus enseignée en université est la delta… Déchiffrer l'Alpha, surtout sur un parchemin de cet âge, signifie que tu as été initié à l'alphabet Anirique.

— Tu sais déjà que je peux lire le Sindarin et le Kudhzul. Tu penses vraiment que l'Alphabet Anirique puisse représenter la moindre difficulté ? Surtout que tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas côtoyé les universités communes, peu m'importe la version qui y est enseignée…

Ils échangèrent un bref regard et Bilbo se tourna franchement vers lui :

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu pouvais lire la version Alpha ?

— _Amaghị ko Emi mna ọ wa nitosi okan rẹ…_

Une phrase. Complexe. Dans la version Alpha du langage courant… Et cette voix, bon dieu ! Un accent un peu heurté, certes, mais ce n'était certainement pas le genre de langue qui se pratiquait beaucoup à l'oral et ça restait tout de même parfaitement compréhensible : « Je ne savais pas que cela te tenait tant à cœur… ». Il sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier, lui qui appréciait cette langue plus que toutes les autres et, machinalement, il le reprit en s'approchant doucement :

— C'est « _Amaghị ko Emi_ _m'na_ _ọ wa nitosi okan rẹ_ ». Les liaisons se font toujours de manière un peu chantante.

— _Ko Emi m'na ọ-_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse travailler sa prononciation, les lèvres du linguiste vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes et Thorïn accueillit le baiser en refermant ses bras sur la taille du plus petit.

— Bilbo, as-tu fini avec le- Ho, pitié, il y a des chambres pour ça.

— _Vid_ , quelle bonne surprise…

Pas vraiment embarrassé, Thorïn laissa ses mains glisser sur la taille de son amant qui s'éloigna de lui lorsque Vidalinn, la mine fermée, les rejoignit pour jeter un œil sur la pile de parchemins et de livres qui trônaient sur la table.

— Le plus vite ces documents seront triés et le plus rapidement je pourrai partir de ce trou… Si sa majesté pouvait éviter d'interférer ainsi en retardant un travail que seul Bilbo est capable d'accomplir, je luis en serai grandement reconnaissant…

Ca leur avait beaucoup couter au début, mais, au fil des jours, les deux anciens ennemis apprenaient à interagir l'un envers l'autre sans forcément utiliser insultes ou aux menaces de mort comme ponctuation.

— Ce sont les derniers. Dans quelques jours, tout sera chargé et tu pourras partir…

— Bien.

A son tour, il attrapa une feuille qu'il survola du regard.

— Jamais nous n'avons eu à disposition autant de documents concernant Valinor et les histoires des temps qui ont précédés ceux que nous connaissons…

Il avait parlé d'un ton religieux que Bilbo apprécia et qui enchérit avec passion :

— Encore moins des documents aussi bien conservés et lisibles… Tous les récits des premiers temps y sont relatés, c'est passionnant !

Il ne vit pas comment Thorïn et Vidalinn, moins passionnés que lui de l'histoire ancienne, trop nébuleuse et inconcrète pour eux qui avait déjà tant de chose à gérer plutôt qu'apprendre les noms des anciens rois, levèrent les yeux au ciel. Toutefois, Vidalinn termina sa lecture en remarquant distraitement :

— Etrange formulation…

— Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi, mais je ne sais pas ce que-

— Ca ressemble à des traductions littérales… _Beren je ọkunrin kan ati sibẹsibẹ…_ Ca ne te dit rien ?

Là où l'accent de Thorïn était diaboliquement guttural et sexy, celui de Vidalinn était foutrement mélodieux et sensuel. Le nain lança un regard mauvais au blond, surtout lorsqu'il nota l'éclat qui brilla dans le regard de Bilbo lorsque son ex avait parlé dans la version Alpha. Acerbe, il répondit avant l'historien, qui ne semblait pas avoir mis le doigt sur le problème et qui pédalait dans la semoule :

— C'est exactement la même construction utilisée en sindarin « _Beren na var maður talàë ennþa »._ « Beren n'était qu'un homme, et pourtant… ». Ces papiers ne sont pas des originaux.

Son Sindarin était clair et déliée, même si troublé par son accent khazad qui, loin de rebuter Bilbo, le fit soudain douter de son sens des priorités.

— _Adlan Oenn thaebeth « Beren var maður og ennþ_ _á_ _»,_ n'essaie pas de parler une langue si tu ne sais pas la prononcer, nain.

— _Thorog ash akjart'ah_ , elfe.

A la remarque exaspérée que Vidalinn venait de lui faire en Sindarin, Thorïn répondit sèchement en Khudzul des mots que Bilbo préféra ne pas comprendre et il se racla la gorge.

— Je crois savoir de quel livre ces textes sont la traduction. Ce serait très intéressant pour les linguistes et les historiens de pouvoir comparer les deux versions. Il faut simplement que je vérifie s'il s'agit bien du livre auquel je pense, je reviens tout de suite….

Emportant quelques feuilles avec lui, il s'éclipsa rapidement et, une fois seuls, les deux guerriers se jaugèrent du regard, avant que Vidalinn ne se détourne pour remarquer d'un ton léger :

— Il ne l'a encore jamais admis, mais il craque complètement quand on lui parle dans une langue supposée oubliée ou difficilement maitrisable…

— J'ai cru le comprendre, oui.

Encore, ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, moins agressif et, sur un ton narquois, Vidalinn demanda subitement :

— Sait-il que tu as des notions de la langue de Numénor ? Il risque de ne pas s'en remettre…

— Parce que j'ai des notions de cette langue inconnue ? Personne n'en a jamais vu le moindre texte…

— Thorïn… N'oublies pas que nous avons pratiquement grandi ensembles, toi et moi… Je sais que ton grand-père en avait des ouvrages en Ered-Mithrin et qu'il connaissait les clés de cet alphabet. Il aurait été fou de ne pas les apprendre à ses descendants. Et il serait d'ailleurs intéressant que tu t'y remette car je n'ai aucun doute que certains livres par ici sont écrit dans cette langue légendaire…

Thorïn lui lança un regard soupçonneux, sans répondre immédiatement. Effectivement, Vidalinn, qui était à peine plus vieux que lui, était peut-être l'une des personnes encore en vie qui le connaissait le mieux. A force de le combattre et de chercher à le débusquer, il avait certainement appris quelques informations qu'aucuns de ses proches ne soupçonnaient. Mais Thorïn ne releva pas et, sous une apparente nonchalance, il demanda distraitement :

— Que sont devenus les ouvrages de mon grand-père ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Azog les a peut-être brulé, ou bien, avec un peu de chance, il n'en a pas saisi l'importance et ils sont toujours en Ered Mithrin. J'ai tenté de les retrouver, mais ce n'était pas franchement facile de marchander avec l'orc. Peut-être que maintenant, il serait possible de retourner-

— Ered Mithrin, et tout ce que ces montagnes possèdent encore, son sous la juridiction de Fili. La GITM n'a rien à y faire.

Vidalinn prit sur lui pour ne pas rétorquer ce qui lui vint immédiatement en tête face à l'affirmation obtus du nain et, plutôt, il tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle, estimant n'avoir plus rien à y faire.

— Une dernière chose, Vidalinn…

A la remarque menaçante, le blond s'immobilisa pour faire face au roi d'Erebor qui le toisa froidement :

— J'ai appris que tu avais démoli deux de mes lieutenants…

— Tu dois certainement en connaître la raison… Après quinze jours à vivre au milieu de ces brutes infectes, c'était quelque chose qui commençait à me démanger salement…

Pas vraiment ravi d'évoquer le sujet, Vidalinn avait croisé les bras sur la poitrine, réticent à l'idée de s'excuser ou se justifier face à Thorïn qui fit un pas vers lui pour assener froidement :

— Argon peut se défendre tout seul. Si toi, un elfe ennemi, intervient dans ce genre d'histoire, tu lui feras plus de mal que de bien. Il a déjà de nombreux rivaux à dos. Et en plus tu te mets à tabasser ceux qui revendiquent son titre… Il pourra difficilement se montrer crédible après ça.

— De une, il se fout d'être crédible puisqu'il ne compte pas rester à Erebor, à raison, d'ailleurs… De deux, ce n'était pas seulement son titre qui était menacé. Ce gamin est livré à lui-même au milieu de ces abrutis en rut et-

— Ne vient pas me dire que tu fais dans l'humanitaire. Encore moins qu'il s'agit d'un gamin, surtout si les rumeurs qui vous concernent sont fondées…

— Les rumeurs ?

Se redressant, Vidalinn lui envoya un regard perplexe et Thorïn fit un pas en avant, sans entendre sa question faussement naïve. Sa voix portait un certain reproche lorsqu'il constata simplement :

— Tu est rapidement passé à autre chose…  
— En quoi est-ce un problème ? Bilbo a fait son choix, je ne vais pas me lamenter pendant des jours à ce sujet.  
— Et tu tapes maintenant chez les nains… Tu dois vraiment être désespéré…

Vidalinn resta droit et ne répondit pas à la remarque, il allait faire demi-tour, mais il se ravisa et se tourna à nouveau vers Thorïn pour reconnaître d'un ton narquois :

— J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les petites choses convoitées, inexpérimentées et innocentes qui viennent me trouver sans savoir à quoi s'attendre mais qui apprennent très vite et finissent par se révéler… Plutôt surprenantes… Tu dois savoir de quoi je parle, tu te doutes bien que tous ces petits trucs que connais Bilbo et qui te font ressentir des choses comme aucun amant avant lui, c'est moi qui les lui ai appris…

— Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi.

— Tant mieux.

A nouveau, il fit mine de se détourner mais Thorïn le repris encore :

— Ne joue pas avec lui, Vidalinn. Nous devons beaucoup à ce jeune nain, et, comme tu viens justement de le faire remarquer, il est inexpérimenté et livré à lui-même.

Vidalinn ignora sa menace non équivoque, même s'il prit la peine de s'immobiliser avant de passer la porte :

— J'espère que ça te rassure si je te dis qu'il rentre avec moi à Fondcombe… Nain ou pas, je ne compte pas laisser un mec comme lui dans la nature… Et j'ai pas mal de choses à lui apprendre, je ne doute pas qu'il se révèlera très doué dans de nombreux domaines, autant érudits que martiaux. Ou autre…

— Ca ne me rassure qu'à moitié... Je ne peux m'empêcher de le plaindre, mais c'est certainement ce qu'il veut…

— Oui, c'est ce qu'il veut. Crois-moi, il a su se faire comprendre de ce côté-là.

— Prend soin de lui… J'espère ne jamais apprendre qu'il s'est fait tirer dans le dos comme l'un de tes ex…

Partant pour de bon, Vidalinn lui répondit d'un simple doigt d'honneur qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid au monarque d'Erebor.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **The end !**

Wahou ! 35 chapitres, commencée en Mars 2016, c'était tout de même assez gros à écrire et il y a eu une bonne part de recherches, notamment pour la linguistique.  
Je vous apprend d'ailleurs, que dans ce chapitre, les phrases dans les autres langues sont de bêtes mixes de traduction google de différentes langues que j'ai faite, je n'ai pas du tout de connaissance en Sindarin ou Khudzul ou autre. 

**J'espère vraiment que cette fin vous a plu !**

Comme je le dit à la fin de chaque fanfiction, s'il y a des intéressés qui se présentent, je veux bien ajouter des petits bonus sur tel ou tel sujet, même si je ne promets pas l'immédiateté.

Et sinon, s'il y a des requêtes pour d'autres choses (une certaine fic sur un certain sujet, sur le fandom Tolkien ou autre), je peux toujours essayer :)

 **Et, surtout, merci à tous ! C'est la première fois que je dépasse les trois cents reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **A plus!**


	36. Chapter 36

Hello,

Comme je l'avais dit à certains, j'avais clairement en tête un chapitre complet qui était consacré à Argon et Vidalinn mais, dans la mesure où ce ne sont pas des personnages principaux, je n'avais pas envie qu'ils prennent toute la place dans la conclusion.  
Je l'ai finalement écrit, donc voilà 

oOo

— Tu sais lire l'elfique ? Le parles-tu aussi ?  
— C'est du sindarin. Et oui, je sais le lire et le parler, dans la mesure où il s'agit de ma langue maternelle…  
— Ho.

A la réponse sèche de Vidalinn qui ne lui accorda pas un regard, Argon continua de fureter autour de lui, tenta de jeter un œil sur l'énorme ouvrage que le descendant elfique, debout face au bureau sur lequel il avait posé ses mains, déchiffrait sans aucune difficulté.

— Ca parle de quoi ?  
— De la mort violente que connaissent les nains impertinents.  
— Ha.

Argon entendit le message caché dans la réponse impatiente, ce qui offrit quelques minutes à Vidalinn, avant que la voix chaude du nain ne demande à nouveau en attrapant un livre sur une étagère :

— C'est le livre qu'a utilisé Bilbo pour entrer dans Erebor ? Thror l'avait aussi étud-  
— Parlant de Bilbo, sais-tu qu'il est dans la pièce voisine ? Non seulement les documents qu'il étudie actuellement doivent se montrer très intéressants mais, en plus, Bilbo n'hésitera pas à partager ses découvertes avec toi.

Argon, entendant sans mal la requête de l'elfe « dégage d'ici et va embêter quelqu'un d'autre », baissa les yeux sans faire mine de sortir de la salle, même s'il recula de quelques pas en trainant les pieds et gardant les lèvres closes. Surprit par son silence, Vidalinn leva un regard furtif au jeune rebelle qui faisait mine de s'intéresser à la couverture des livres qui avaient été amenés dans cette salle pour être analysés, la mâchoire contractée. Face à son flagrant malaise, Vidalinn leva les yeux au ciel et il reporta son attention sur son livre, mais il poussa un soupir agacé, avant de consentir à répondre sèchement :

— Mon livre parle de la construction de la GPRM telle qu'elle était avant l'arrivée de Rasmus… Et efface moi ce sourire.

Vidalinn n'avait même pas eu à lever les yeux pour constater le sourire lumineux du nain, ravi d'obtenir de lui autre chose que des remarques agacées, qui se recomposa vite un visage neutre en demandant :

— Tu révises ?  
— Bien entendu. La GITM a été détruite-  
— Grace à toi.  
— Mais cela ne veut pas dire que l'intégralité de ses agents est hors service. Les chercheurs sont à peine conscients de ce qu'il se passe actuellement, les combattants qui étaient fidèles à Rasmus se sont fait écrasés dans ces montagnes, par ceux, très loyaux, qui m'ont suivi ou qui ont rejoint Saskia. Si je veux la construire à nouveau, mieux vaut que je consolide fortement les bases.  
— C'est une lourde tâche.  
— C'est la raison pour laquelle je m'étais isolé. Pour avoir plus de calme et pouvoir rapidement réfléchir à tout ça avant que l'intégralité des agents se dispersent dans la nature faute de recevoir des ordres cohérents.  
— Je comprends.  
— Mais tu es toujours là.

Encore, Vidalinn leva son regard clair et dur vers le jeune nain qui, mal à l'aise, garda les yeux baissés.

— _Pourquoi es-tu toujours là, Argon_?

Il tressaillit fortement et leva ses yeux brillants pour accrocher ceux de Vidalinn, qui venait de parler en Sindarin. Les mots s'étaient écoulés avec tant de grâce et tant de beauté que le jeune nain, qui n'avait compris que son nom, resta pantois face à Vidalinn qui le sondait. Ce regard… Il semblait lire dans son cœur et démêler ses pensées. L'elfe était, tout simplement, comme un phare au milieu d'une tempête pour Argon, qui se sentait irrépressiblement attiré. Il baissa encore les yeux en haussant les épaules, abandonnant cette fausse confiance dans laquelle il se drapait constamment, celle qui l'aidait à parler à Vidalinn sans souffrir de son franc rejet :

— Je… J'espérais… J'espère pouvoir t'être utile d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Le blond se redressa, ne l'épargnant pas de son regard si froid, il contourna le bureau pour s'y adosser, face à Argon, les bras croisés sur le torse :

— Tu ne sais lire aucune langue, en quoi pourrais-tu m'aider ? Le seul travail qui me prend du temps en ce moment, ce sont les traductions des ouvrages de Dale et la reconstruction de la GITM. Dans l'un comme dans l'autre, tu m'es inutile.

Il garda les yeux baissés et pensa faire demi-tour. Mais il resta face à Vidalinn que, timidement, il étudia en remontant doucement le regard.

Il avait éprouvé quelque chose pour Kili, oui. Une attirance née de la différence du jeune prince avec les autres rebelles, et ce qu'il représentait aux yeux d'Argon.

Il était parfaitement conscient de la maladresse qu'il avait eue face à lui, née de son ignorance et de son inexpérience. Malheureusement, il était tout aussi conscient que, face à Vidalinn, il n'était pas plus dégourdi. Il avait simplement l'impression de jouer dans une courre totalement différente et, surtout, il avait la sensation viscérale de mettre sa vie en jeu dans chaque discussion avec le semi-elfe.  
Il s'en voulait, vraiment, de se montrer si stupide et si… Lourd, mais dans la mesure où jamais Vidalinn ne lui accorderait le moindre regard s'il ne se manifestait pas, il ignorait comment faire autrement. Abandonner ? C'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire. Tout le lui criait : le regard de l'elfe, sa propre raison, leur si grande différence l'un avec l'autre… Et puis au vu des ex de Vidalinn, entre la guerrière farouche et belle comme la nuit, et l'érudit aussi mignon que redoutablement cultivé et brillant, Argon se sentait simplement un indésirable pataud. Pensant à ses ex, il grimaça, se demandant ce qu'il voulait vraiment, lui. Et il savait qu'il ne voulait pas être un ex. Ni juste « un nain », au yeux de Vidalinn et encore moins « _ce_ stupide nain » qui a combattu avec lui et qui a passé le reste de son temps à le suivre comme une ombre.  
Il vit le semi-elfe se détourner, estimant certainement que la conversation était close, mais Argon se redressa avec aplomb. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pour lui, de toute manière, son audace. Il était prêt à faire demi-tour, oui, et abandonner, ça, il en était à la limite depuis un moment, mais il voulait, avant ça, simplement exprimer à Vidalinn ce qu'il ressentait, histoire de ne pas avoir de regrets, même s'il se faisait balancer dehors, voir étriper sauvagement. Il voulait, aussi et surtout, attirer son attention autre qu'un simple regard agacé.

— Je te suis inutile, certes, mais ce n'est, de toute manière, pas ainsi que je souhaite partager ton temps et ta présence.

L'autre s'immobilisa et, doucement, se tourna vers le nain, comme s'il se demandait si le sous-entendu qu'il avait cerné dans la phrase était bien le bon. Haussant un sourcil il demanda d'un ton neutre :

— Vraiment ? Comment, dans ce cas ?

Les rougeurs qui réchauffèrent les joues du nain répondirent à sa place, mais il resta droit face à Vidalinn qui le sondait intensément, sans rien ajouter ni exprimer la moindre de ses pensées. La question le prit, vraiment, au dépourvu, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'autre soit aussi direct et Argon, pataugeant, feinta une assurance qu'il était loin de posséder :

— Je ne sais pas… As-tu une idée ?

Parce que lui n'en avait aucune. Du moins, si, mais il n'allait tout de même pas avoir à le dire à voix haute ? Il avait pensé que c'était plutôt clair, comme proposition, en fait. Même s'il était conscient que Vidalinn lui faisait un effet monstrueux, Argon n'était pas vraiment… Expérimenté de ce côté-là. Voire pas du tout. Mis à part les avances grossières et terrifiantes des autres nains qu'il fuyait plus qu'autre chose, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé au sujet. Il était donc très difficile pour lui de vouloir exactement ce qu'il voulait, mais Vidalinn n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui venir en aide. S'adossant à nouveau à la table, l'elfe resta parfaitement neutre et, à nouveau, il demanda d'un ton qui n'avait pas d'intonation particulière, mais Argon était prêt à jurer que le semi-elfe s'amusait beaucoup :

— J'aimerai que tu me le dises à voix haute, Argon.

Le regard avait changé. Argon s'en rendit compte et il serra les poings, soudain nerveux. Il n'aurait jamais dû aborder le sujet, se dit-il en inspirant nerveusement. Il avait simplement voulu piquer l'intérêt de Vidalinn, lui donner envie de le considérer autrement, de le considérer, tout simplement. Et _ce_ regard qu'il recevait… Après les rougeurs, il sentit toute chaleur abandonner ses joues et, silencieux, figé, il resta face au semi-elfe qui dominait l'échange avec une facilité déconcertante mais, aussi, à la plus grande surprise du nain, avec une douce indulgente qui le soulagea presque. Et, soudain, il eut envie. Il voulait lui plaire, combler cette lueur qu'il voyait dans son regard et qui, sans aucun doute, reflétait celle, timide, qui brillait dans le sien. Il voulait lui offrir ce que personne ne lui avait offert avant lui. Il voulait embrasser ses lèvres, se lier à lui.

Il soupira et cacha son trouble dans un sourire provoquant, retrouvant cette audace qui le caractérisait :

— D'une manière qui t'amènera à reléguer les traductions et la GITM à une priorité seconde…

L'autre eut un sourire. Un sourire aussi amusé que séduit face auquel Argon se sentit fondre, même s'il se glaça à nouveau quand Vidalinn parla à son tour :

— Tu as une grande gueule, Argon. Je me demande à quel point tu assumes tes mots…

Etait-ce une invitation ? Le nain n'en était pas certain. Hésitant, il resta face à Vidalinn, les poings crispés. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'avait aucun doute que l'ouïe fine de l'elfe en perçoive les pulsations et, la gorge sèche, il lâcha sans vraiment y croire, persuadé que ça allait cesser une fois la limite franchie, c'était simplement à celui qui aurait le dernier mot :

— Je me demande si… Nous ne devrions pas continuer cette conversation dans un lieu plus… Intime.

Il ne savait pas s'il cherchait à gagner du temps ou s'il espérait que Vidalinn lui mette un stop direct. D'un côté, il espérait que l'autre n'enchérisse pas là-dessus, mais de l'autre, il se demandait comment les choses se passeraient-si- Ho, putentraille… Sa réponse fit étinceler le regard du blond qui se redressa en le sondant avec une franche curiosité. Comme s'il hésitait à définir si Argon était vraiment sérieux, si lui-même avait vraiment envie de continuer cette conversation ou bien s'il avait, tout simplement, envie de voir jusqu'où Argon et sa grande gueule étaient capables d'aller. Il sembla s'arrêter sur la troisième option car, retenant un sourire joueur, il avança sur le nain à qui il fit signe de le suivre avant de sortir de la salle.

Bouche bée, planté au milieu de la pièce, Argon sentit toute chaleur, s'il en avait encore, quitter son corps mais, en même temps, un doux brasier fit gronder ses veines. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et, le cœur au bord de l'implosion, l'esprit vide, il suivit les pas du plus grand qui ne l'avait pas attendu.

Il se doutait où se trouvait la chambre qui lui avait été allouée, même s'il n'y était jamais allé et, d'une démarche d'automate, il l'y rejoignit, la gorge sèche. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi nerveux et aussi heureux à la fois.

Vidalinn l'attendait au centre de la pièce, dans une attitude neutre malgré cette foutue lueur dans le regard qui faisait perdre tout sens du discernement à Argon. Il ne dit rien et sembla attendre que le plus jeune face le premier pas. Damn. Ce mec était pourtant loin d'être novice dans le domaine, contrairement à Argon, mais il lui laissait toute initiative, c'était très cruel pour le nain qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était maintenant supposé faire. Son attitude presque froide intimida le rebelle qui baissa les yeux, admettant soudain d'une voix désolée :

— En fait… Je… Je n'ai jamais…  
— Je sais.

Se moquait-il de lui ? Argon n'en eut pourtant pas l'impression, mais, encore, toujours immobile, Vidalinn ne fit pas mine de prendre les choses en main, au contraire, il observait comment, embourbé dans ses doutes, Argon semblait perdre pied. Voyait-il ça comme un jeu ?  
Se sentant bête, le nain se demanda s'il ne préférait pas que le semi-elfe se contente de se servir de ce qui lui était proposé, sans l'humilier ainsi. Toutefois, il repensa à Baldur et ses insinuations dégoutantes et il se demanda si, contrairement à lui, Vidalinn n'attendait pas, tout simplement, qu'Argon émette clairement une réponse. Si, oui ou non, le plus jeune avait réellement envie d'approfondir ça avec lui, car, jusqu'à maintenant, Argon ne s'était pas montré très clair. Il avait beau l'avoir suivi dans sa chambre, maintenant qu'il était là, il n'en menait pas large, rien ne disait au semi-elfe qu'il ne faisait pas ça par bravache, sans réellement penser ce qu'il proposait. Et malheureusement, lui-même ignorait ce qu'il voulait réellement.  
Enfin, si, il le savait. Il voulait sortir du lot, à ses yeux.

Rassemblant son courage dans une inspiration lourde, il releva le regard et, sans mal, il lu le défi qui faisait, plus que tout, briller celui de Vidalinn. Il avait piqué l'intérêt du Semi-elfe en fanfaronnant, mais maintenant, l'autre commençait à se demander si Argon avait autant de panache qu'il l'avait laissé entendre.  
Il eut un sourire gourmand lorsque le plus jeune retira sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber au sol, découvrant ce torse puissant, barré d'une sale cicatrice, que Vidalinn avait déjà eu le loisir de reluquer. Encore, le semi-elfe se fit violence pour ne pas avancer sur lui et lui donner ce que son regard semblait supplier recevoir : de l'attention, de l'affection et de la passion, et il se força à rester immobile.

Il trouvait les choses extrêmement intéressantes. Il avait deviné l'inexpérience d'Argon, il avait senti sa nervosité et son inquiétude. En tant normal, il se serait contenté de l'allonger sur le lit pour le guider en douceur, profiter de la nuit, de ce qu'il avait à proposer, puis passer à autre chose le lendemain ou, comme il l'avait fait avec Bilbo et d'autres avant lui, engager une relation saine et stable vouée à se dissoudre dans le temps faute à leur trop grande différence raciale malgré leur affection mutuelle. En temps normal.  
Argon ne lui donnait pas envie de ça. De une, pour un nain, il n'avait pas franchement de compassion. Du moins, en temps normal. Maintenant qu'il avait invité Argon à le rejoindre dans sa chambre, il devait bien admettre de bonne foi que celui-ci était différent et qu'il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir.

Il ne lui donnait pas envie de ça, mais de biens d'autres choses.

D'une, il était extrêmement curieux du choix que prendrait Argon. Savoir s'il aurait les tripes de l'assumer sans que Vidalinn n'ait à lui forcer la main et, surtout, si cette force qui faisait briller ses yeux et qui lui donnait cet aplomb était aussi farouche et passionnée qu'elle semblait le promettre.

De deux, il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'une fois où si peu de mots, si peu de choses, lui avaient fait autant d'effet. Cette audace fière, cette passion prête à s'embraser, couplée à une candeur suprême et une douce bonté latente, ça n'était du jamais vu encore, pour lui qui avait toujours eu l'un ou l'autre, parfois à l'extrême, mais jamais tout en même temps. Il avait très envie d'Argon, là, tout de suite, de lui faire découvrir des sensations dont il n'avait pas idée, de noyer la nervosité de son regard dans un feu passionné. Mais, plus que ça, il voulait voir de quoi Argon était capable car, il n'en doutait pas, ce petit était plein de surprises. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se força à l'immobilité même lorsqu'Argon, torse nu, s'approcha de lui, un feu pugnace brillant maintenant dans ses yeux, sa décision prise.  
Vidalinn entrouvrit les lèvres et se permit de glisser le dos de ses doigts sur la peau chaude des épaules du plus jeune lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa avec une douceur qui enflamma les reins du descendant sylvestre. Il se contenta de crisper les doigts qui avaient plongés dans la tignasse noire. Ce gout… C'était inconnu pour Vidalinn qui le repoussa afin de souffler contre ses lèvres :

— Ouvre la bouche.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, posant son autre main sur la taille d'Argon qu'il attira contre lui, appréciant de le sentir s'accrocher à ses épaules alors qu'il prenait le contrôle du baiser, jouant avec ses lèvres pulpeuses dans un soupir ravi. Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'il ne le repousse à nouveau, pour ordonner d'une voix basse :

— Détends-toi… Donne moi ta langue.

Très timidement, il le sentit répondre à son injonction et le baiser, soudain, devint bien plus passionné. Maintenant confiant, échauffé, Argon enroula un bras autour de ses épaules, agrippant sa nuque de l'autre et, avec la passion propre à ceux de sa race, il se noya dans le baiser, surprenant Vidalinn qui, abandonnant tout retenue, le repoussa une dernière fois, pour le jeter sur le lit.

Il se dressa au dessus de lui, appréciant la vu, et, retirant sa veste qu'il jeta sur le meuble le plus proche, il parla d'une voix ferme :

— Il va falloir que tu me le dises, Argon. Car je ne pense pas que ce soit très légitime de ma part… Tu sembles être apprécié par Thorin, surveillé par les autres… Je ne suis qu'un invité entre ces murs, à peine toléré et je n'ai pas envie que l'on me reproche quoi que ce soit… Je ne te donnerai que ce que tu me demandes exactement… Rien de plus.

S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, Argon lui rendit farouchement son regard, avant de répondre dans un ton provoquant :

— Je te veux toi.

L'autre eut une grimace indulgente et il s'agenouilla face à lui, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, qu'il écarta d'une douce sommation.

— Tu as vraiment une grande gueule… Déjà que tu as du mal à assumer ton précédent éclat, fait attention à ne pas te montrer trop audacieux en demandant quelque chose trop gros pour toi.

D'une pression sur le torse, il le repoussa sur le lit, avant de s'attaquer au pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses cuisses. Il laissa plus que de raison sa main trainer sur l'entrejambe et Argon ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir en se redressant à nouveau, plantant son regard dans celui de Vidalinn :

— Si je n'avais pas été « trop » audacieux, nous ne serions pas là…

Vidalinn le repoussa encore et, plutôt que de répondre, il lui embrassa l'aine, le contraignant, enfin, au silence de la plus douce des manières qui soient. Le plus jeune se tordit, mais le semi-elfe, bien plus puissant que sa silhouette svelte le laissait paraître, plaqua son avant-bras ferme sur le ventre d'Argon qu'il pressa contre le lit tout en s'évertuant à lui faire perdre la raison sans forcément se presser. Après un moment, suffoquant presque, Argon appela son nom d'une voix rauque et Vidalinn se redressa pour le couvrir de son corps, s'installant entre ses jambes qu'il écarta de son genoux. Ce fut Argon qui amorça le baiser, affamé et pétri de passion. Une passion enflammée, propre aux nains, mais porteuse d'un brasier sauvage et vulnérable, celui d'Argon, auquel Vidalinn répondit avec un feu plus pugnace encore, refusant de se laisser submerger par ce gamin sans expérience.

Ce long baiser leur prit leur souffle, leur patience et leur retenue. Vidalinn se sépara simplement pour terminer de se déshabiller, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur Argon, qu'il embrassa fugacement tout en caressant son corps d'une main curieuse, qui se fit plus ferme lorsqu'elle attrapa la cuisse pour l'écarter.

Lorsqu'il le pénétra, ce fut avec une douceur qui contrastait violement avec l'intensité de leur nouveau baiser, qui ne se rompit pas, même lorsque l'elfe amorça d'abord un rythme lent tout en se demandant s'il pourrait se lasser de ces lèvres-là, de ce corps, qu'il caressa sans trève.  
C'était chaud, Vidalinn en avait la tête qui tournait et il adora ça. Cette chaleur passionnée d'Argon était contagieuse et se propageait dans les veines du blond qui ne se retint pas pour l'amplifier, se laissant submerger avec délice.

Il le prit plusieurs fois, jouissant de cette passion du plus jeune qu'il eut besoin de temps pour assouvir et il n'eut pas le cœur à le repousser où à émettre le moindre commentaire lorsqu'Argon se cala ensuite dans ses bras, rayonnant et, enfin, silencieux.

oOo

— Tu vas partir ?  
— Pas avant dix jours ou plus, mais dans le mois qui suit, oui, je pense. Les livres sont grossièrement triés, mais avec ce que je vais déjà ramener, nous aurons de quoi tenir quelques années.

Argon hocha la tête, puis il pianota nerveusement du bout des doigts sur la porte contre laquelle il s'était appuyé. Assis face à son bureau, occupé à référencer un certains nombres de parchemins, Vidalinn lui envoya un regard sévère et le brun serra les lèvres, avant de demander doucement :

— Vidalinn, j'aimerai venir avec toi à Fondcombe.

Il ne cachait pas assez bien sa nervosité et le semi-elfe, qui s'était attendu à cette question depuis un moment, reposa son stylo pour lui répondre franchement :

— Je répète qu'un gamin comme toi n'a rien à faire à la GITM.  
— Tu oses dire que je suis un gamin après ce que tu m'as fait la nuit dernière ? Et les précédentes ? Après que je t'ai aidé contre Rasmus ? Je ne sais pas lire mais je sais au moins me battre !

Retrouvant un peu de panache, il se redressa lorsque Vidalinn s'approcha, sérieux :

— Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… Ce sera dur, Argon. Les gens se défieront de toi, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, et si jamais tu gardes en tête cette stupide idée de devenir érudit, les professeurs ne te serons d'aucune- Qu'est-ce que…?

Etonnée, Vidalinn, qui avait glissé sa main sur la nuque du plus jeune, retira vivement ses doigts lorsqu'Argon se crispa en grimaça. Sa peau pâle était tachée d'un liquide chaud et épais, du sang, et le nain détourna les yeux en admettant simplement :

— Certains rebelles ont… Deviné ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi. Et ça ne leur plait pas.  
— Il n'y a rien entre toi et moi.

Vidalinn s'était détourné, le visage fermé et, distraitement, il essuya sa main sur un chiffon qui trainait sur la table. Derrière lui, Argon haussa les épaules. Vidalinn était un réel défi pour lui, très complexe et il semblait insaisissable. Il était assez lucide pour savoir que coucher avec une personne comme lui n'affirmait absolument rien, si ce n'est une succession de bons moments. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer plus, ni d'y croire lorsque Vidalinn le touchait ainsi, ou bien le regardait avec ces yeux là.

En silence, il fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle et, à Vidalinn qui l'interpella l'air de rien, il lui répondit qu'il avait simplement une course à faire à Dale.

Au fond, il n'attendait pas grand chose du semi-elfe, déjà qu'il recevait bien plus que ce qu'il aurait osé penser de lui. Il savait que, avec ou sans Vidalinn, il partirait d'ici très vite, il avait bien trop envie de voir le monde pour continuer de se terrer à Dale avec ces nains qui ne l'avaient jamais accepté et qui, maintenant, le prenaient pour un rival à cause de sa place dans la hiérarchie. Malgré l'autorité que lui avait confié Thorin en le laissant à la tête des gens de Dale, il ressentait une franche animosité à son encontre et avait parfois du mal à faire entendre sa voix dans les débats de ce conseil atrophié.

Quittant la montagne, il rejoignit cette ville qu'il connaissait par cœur avant que le soir ne tombe et, évitant les lieux les plus fréquentés, il gagna la tente qu'il avait longtemps partagée avec Khaenïn et dont il avait hérité.

Tout était en ordre. Les affaires de Khaenïn avaient été partagées selon la coutume du clan et les rares possessions d'Argon semblaient prêtes à partir. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Vidalinn pour se tracer lui même un futur à ses gouts, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer vivre aux côtés du nouveau leader de la GITM et, en silence, il souleva une longue pierre creuse qui cachait une gaine effilée, miteuse et enveloppée dans un tissu gras. Longue, la lame elfique qu'il découvrit rutila, belle et tranchante. Soeur de sa propre épée, elle ferait, il n'en doutait pas, un cadeau de roi pour son amant.

Il l'emballa à nouveau et l'accrocha dans son dos avant de sortir de la tente, préférant passer une nouvelle nuit avec Vidalinn à Erebor plutôt que rester seul à Dale. Mais il s'immobilisa et se figea lorsque, en sortant, il tomba nez à nez avec Baldur. Le grand nain, l'apercevant, se tourna vers lui, moqueur :

— Tu retournes voir le lutin ?

Il avait posé sa question d'un ton piquant, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le plus jeune réponde à l'affirmative face à cette insinuation qu'il jugeait malsaine et, l'ignorant, Argon lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner sans un mot. Mais il poussa une exclamation surprise lorsque l'autre lui attrapa sèchement l'épaule pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

— Argon, ta place est parmi nous ! Si tu restes avec moi, je te promets que je-  
— Lâche-moi.

Se défendant, Argon serra le poing, qu'il projeta sur le visage de Baldur qui, sous la puissance du coup, recula de quelques pas. Lorsqu'il leva son regard, suintant d'une haine qui fit frémir le plus jeune, Argon jugea bon de reculer, surtout qu'il constata, du coin de l'œil, que la scène avait eu quelques témoins, mais que personne ne lèverait le petit doigt si Baldur décidait de lui rendre son coup, ou pire. Certains pourraient même intervenir dans le mauvais sens du terme. Nerveux, il se mit en garde, mais il sursauta lorsqu'une voix ferme s'éleva derrière lui :

— Argon.

A quelques mètres, Vidalinn jaugeait la scène d'un œil sévère et, d'un signe de tête, il invita Argon à le rejoindre, sans un mot. Il allait obtempérer, mais Baldur s'avança de manière à lui couper la route, pour faire face au semi-elfe :

— Retourne d'où tu viens, lutin. Nous ne voulons pas de toi ici.  
— Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester.  
— Argon ne viendra pas avec toi.

Au moment où le plus jeune fit mine de se faufiler pour rejoindre son amant, Baldur lui attrapa le bras et plusieurs nains vinrent le soutenir, le regard farouche. Galvanisé, celui qui tenait Argon gonfla la poitrine :

— Sa place est avec les siens. Nous sommes son clan, sa famille et ces rumeurs qui vont concernent ne tarderont pas à-  
— Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs.

Il n'y avait aucune provocation dans la voix douce de Vidalinn, mais les nains réagirent comme si ça avait été le cas. Pétrifié, blême et stupéfait, Argon ne sut quoi faire, même lorsque Baldur le lâcha pour lui lancer un regard noir.

— Une telle souillure ne sera pas si-  
— Ta gueule.

Sombrement, Argon se détourna et fut grandement soulagé de voir que personne ne fit mine de lui barrer la route. Ils en auraient été capables, ces cons. Il rejoignit Vidalinn qui, sans l'attendre, fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son hélico et, entre ses dents, il lui souffla d'un ton neutre :

— Tu viens de signer mon arrêt de mort.  
— Arrête de pleurer, je pensais que tu me préférais à eux…

Toujours en vu des autres nains, il avait répondu en passant, très naturellement, son bras autour de l'épaule d'Argon dans un geste aussi possessif qu'affectueux et le nain se crispa. Il ne doutait pas qu'il allait douiller, la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Baldur, mais, sur le coup, ça lui était égal et, dans un sourire, il leva la tête pour répondre au bref baiser que lui demanda Vidalinn, avant de grimper dans l'hélicoptère qui les ramena à Erebor, bien plus rapide qu'une escapade d'une heure de nuit à travers les vallons, même si de larges chemins avaient été aménagés.

L'elfe mit l'hélicoptère en route et Argon, prenant place, demanda innocemment :

— Qu'étais-tu venu faire à Dale ?  
— Tu es parti juste après avoir mentionné que certains nains te tapaient dessus simplement parce qu'ils soupçonnaient quelque chose entre toi et moi et-  
— Il n'y a rien entre toi et moi…  
— Et je ne suis pas aussi con que toi, tout simplement. Je me doutais bien que ça se passerait ainsi.

Sans écouter le plus jeune, Vidalinn avait parlé en décollant et, ajustant son micro, Argon demanda sans y croire :

— Tu veux dire que tu es venu pour moi ?

Soudain, Vidalinn poussa un juron qui masqua habilement une exclamation de douleur et, pestant contre la surdité des humains qui montaient toujours le volume des casques à fond, il régla son audio en répondant simplement :

— Je n'allais pas te laisser te faire tabasser, surtout si je suis responsable. S'ils recommencent, je ne resterai pa-  
— Merci mais je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse.  
— Non, t'es juste un chef de clan rebelle nain mal compris. Ca se vaut.  
— Arrête, Vidalinn, ce n'est pas drôle.

A l'exclamation sèche d'Argon, il lui rendit un regard curieux et le nain justifia :

— Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis dans ce camps… Ce que je vivrai si j'y reste.

Vidalinn eut la délicatesse de ne pas faire de commentaire et il fit atterrir l'hélico, moins de cinq minutes suffisaient puis lier Dale à Erebor malgré la difficulté d'aviation et la nuit d'étoupe, ce qui ne posait aucun problème au blond. Argon se débarrassa de son casque et allait descendre, mais le semi-elfe verrouilla les portes, avant de se lever à son tour pour rejoindre le plus petit qui lui lança un regard étonné, plus encore lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui pour prendre son visage en coupe et le gratifier d'un long baiser. Ne comprenant pas d'où ça sortait, lui qui s'était résigné à n'être qu'un passe-temps de Vidalinn, Argon se laissa entrainer en arrière, jusqu'à se presser contre la porte. Il frémit lorsque les doigts de Vidalinn, doucement, caressèrent l'arrête de sa mâchoire et ce baiser, par Mahal… Long, intense… Il en eut le vertige, comme si son cœur prenait de la hauteur. C'était tellement simple mais tellement… Fort, qu'il serra les lèvres avant de poser ses mains sur le torse de son amant, qu'il repoussa, intransigeant.

— Ne m'embrasse pas comme ça, Vidalinn.  
— Comment ?

Le blond, étonné, s'était redressé et, se sentant soudain stupide, Argon garda un silence nerveux. Il se reprit, néanmoins, pour certifier avec une conviction qu'il n'avait pas :

— Comme si… J'étais la chose la plus importante à tes yeux… Comme si tu ressentais quelque chose de très fort pour moi, et que tu souhaitais me le faire partager… Ne fais pas ça si tu ne le penses pas.

L'autre fit un pas en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux :

— C'est l'impression que je te donne ?

Mal à l'aise, il hocha la tête et Vidalinn lui répondit d'une caresse sur sa joue, ce genre de caresse qui confortait l'impression qu'il venait de décrire. D'une voix douce, Vidalinn parla encore, sans relever sa précédente remarque :

— Je t'emmène avec moi à Fondcombes, Argon. J'ai contacté l'université d'Annùminas, ils acceptent de te prendre à distance, tu pourras suivre le cursus depuis Fondcombes. Mais je leur ai dit que tu lisais le Khudzul aussi bien que tu parlais la langue commune…

Lui rendant son regard intransigeant, Argon hocha frénétiquement la tête :

— J'apprendrai vite, Vidalinn.  
— Tu as intérêt. J'aimerai aussi t'entrainer au combat… La GITM est loin d'être sécurisée et avec les derniers évènements, nous seront plus vulnérable que jamais. Tu as failli mourir face à Rasmus à cause de certaines erreurs qui auraient pu être évitées… Et je ne doute pas que tu as un certain… Potentiel à exploiter.

La voix était plus dure et, encore, Argon hocha la tête, puis il se redressa en attrapant la poignée de l'épée dans son dos :

— Parlant de ça j'ai… Hem. Ce n'est pas sans raison que je suis descendu à Dale ce soir.

Vidalinn fit un pas en arrière et accueillit le colis que lui mit maladroitement Argon dans les mains. Avec respect, il découvrit la lame elfique en silence, légère et mortelle. Il la fit tournoyer avec grâce, avant de la ranger à nouveau et Argon parla avec une grimace :

— Il faudrait lui trouver une gaine…  
— Je la ferai moi-même…  
— ho, tu sais aussi-

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Vidalinn qui s'écrasèrent à nouveau sur les siennes, en même temps que le souffle emplie de gratitude du semi-elfe, « Merci ».  
Toutefois, encore, il se détourna, nerveux :

— Je… Je te suis très reconnaissant, Vidalinn, pour ce que tu fais pour moi. Mais ça ne change rien : Ne m'embrasses pas ainsi si tu ne le penses pas… Tu sais que, contrairement à vous, nous, les nains, ne nous lions qu'à une seule personne… Et je ne veux pas… Que…

Il se racla la gorge, mais il se reprit et il se redressa pour faire face à Vidalinn, soudain sérieux :

— Ce sera tout ou rien, mais rien d'autre. Si tu fais ça simplement dans l'espoir de me garder sagement près de toi, sans que je ne conteste quoi que ce soit, ce sera sans moi, je préfère encore me débrouiller tout seul à Annùminas.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel, sans retenir un sourire séduit :

— T'es pas croyable… Et que veux-tu, au juste ?  
— Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je te veux toi. Je ne serai pas comme Bilbo à attendre patiemment tes retours de mission en me rongeant les ongles ou en regardant chaque personne à qui tu parles en me demandant laquelle prendra bientôt ma place.

Vidalinn haussa un sourcil, son regard étincela et il se pencha sur lui pour attraper sèchement son menton :

— C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai jamais regardé personne d'autre que Bilbo quand nous étions ensemble, et c'est lui qui m'a quitté pour un autre…  
— J'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi…  
— Deuxièmement, je n'ai jamais joué avec personne, je pensais que tu l'aurais compris. Pour moi aussi, c'est tout ou rien. Si tu viens avec moi à Fondcombes, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu t'effaces gentiment. Je m'attends à ce que tu me restes constamment sur le dos, que je me retrouve à pester en t'aidant à faire tes devoirs, à répondre à tes questions adorablement naïves, à intervenir quand les grands de la cour de récré ou les profs te rappelleront que tu n'es qu'un nain analphabète qui n'a rien à faire à Fondcombes et à devoir te ramener par la peau des fesses quand tu comprendras, enfin, que tu as fait la connerie de ta vie en venant avec moi… Ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai hésité à accepter de te ramener mais, aussi, qui m'ont convaincu... Autre que cette certitude que j'ai que ce serait une connerie de partir en te laissant derrière moi... Puis-je t'embrasser maintenant ? Où bien as-tu un autre commentaire à émettre ?  
— Je ne partirai pas de Fondcombes.  
— Bien. Autre chose ?  
— Je ne suis pas juste un nain analphabète.  
— Bien sur que non.  
— Mais tu viens de dire que-  
— Je me mets à la place de quelques érudits qui verrons ton arrivée d'un mauvais œil…  
— Ho. J'ai l'habitude.  
— Je me doute qu'après des rebelles nains, des vieux bibliothécaires ne seront pas une menace…

Il avait répondu d'une voix plus douce, sans cesser de caresser sa joue et Argon se fendit d'un sourire, avant de glisser ses mains sur ses épaules en entrouvrant les lèvres pour accueillir celles de Vidalinn.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Voilà !

J'avais en tête un univers alternatif où c'est Vidalinn qui finit avec Thorin, mais ça part beaucoup plus loin.

Je voulais aussi dire que j'ai repris l'écriture de cette fiction de manière à en faire un roman original, avec mon propre univers et tout, ça fait quelques mois, mais j'ai enfin posé les bases (dont un gros travail pour les écritures et les langues, heureusement que j'avais des cours de latin, d'hébreu, d'ancien français et de grec pendant ma licence...) et maintenant je suis dans l'écriture du truc. J'aimerai bien pouvoir le publier un jour, si possible, donc si jamais vous avez des critiques à émettre sur cette fiction, je suis preneuse, je sais que ce sera très utile.  
Je fais la même chose avec Koop, mais c'est compliqué parce que, contrairement à ODLAU dont la trame est plus ou moins ficelé et adaptable facilement, Koop a deux trames très différents, des grosses incohérences et je dois réécrire toute la partie qui concerne le hobbit...

 **Maeva,** j'ai bien lu ta review, mais FFnet tronque les adresses électroniques, donc je ne peux pas y répondre.  
Ce serait plus simple que tu me joignes sur la page fb Gokash.


End file.
